The Revenant of Justice
by CharlotteValentine
Summary: NozoEli FanFiction. Made by request, inspired from Toukyou Ghoul, Wolf Among Us, and a few mysteries games. Mixed in for Love Live FF Mystery AU! Clearly Mature because of high violence and also some erotic / SM scene. Hope you enjoy it though!
1. Some Justice

**A/N : Another NozoEri FF, requested by lianacimwhatnumbersiforgotdamnmymemoryissoterrible**

**This story is inspired from Tokyou Ghoul, Wolf Among Us, and a few detective novels. **

**As always, I'll put up a chapter to introduce the story. See if people are interested to read it!**

* * *

><p>A night never been colder than tonight, the only way to warm one soul is to stay close to the hearth or wear multiple layers of the thickest clothing they possess. Even though over than a half city doing so to keep themselves warm, the cold never bother the Ayase family— not even a single bit.<p>

"Arisa…!" called a young woman, blonde haired with irresistible features, ice blue eyes, white pale skin, tall and fair body— sitting on the simple elegant sofa with a single layer night dress as she watch the television.

"Yep, Onee-san?" replied a shorter girl with cuter features.

"Have you picks up the laundry?"

"Oh, I haven't. The last time I was there, they told me to leave them for a few hours since they haven't manages to iron everything…"

"That's rare… they usually have it on time…"

"There was a murder near their place so they got to return a few workers to home because they're under aged…"

"Hmm… I guess humans actually do such kind of thing to protect their kids… interesting…"

Arisa giggled,

"Onee-san, you just really like to watch over them, don't you?" she said.

"Huh? Well… they're indeed interesting, although somehow I feel like they're also stupid in the same time… I kind of wish they're a little smarter…" the older woman replied.

"I'm surprised Onee-san said so, I thought we supposed to take advantage to that?"

"Well Arisa, if you're asking me if I still like feeding savagely from their flesh, I'm not. I prefer their food, cooked ox meat aren't bad at all…"

"It is not bad, though sometime I wonder about Onee-san's favor on food…. Onee-san is like… eating everything with chocolate…"

"Chocolates are harasho!"

Arisa giggled again at her.

"Sheesh… I'll go pick up the laundry. Take care of the house, ok?"

"Ok, take care, Onee-san!"

* * *

><p>The Wash and Clean Laundry Center, Night time;<p>

"Evening…" without their eyes meeting, the clerk greeted her as she enters the door— already in turquoise sweater and jeans, brown shoes and black beanie.

"Evening, Ayase Eli here…" she replied.

"Oh, Ayase-san… sorry about before, we got a little trouble with a few young workers… but I told your sister about it since she looks calm and collected as she pass by in front of the body…" the clerk turn to her.

"Actually, I'm curious about it too, what happen?" Eli asked.

"Just another mysterious murder, I'm surprised this town is still filled with peoples…" he replied.

"The mystery made it feel more exciting to live on I suppose? I heard they're very curious about things like that…" Eli replied.

"Sadly true, I've been hearing talks about it for months… but at least they jump into conclusion where we shouldn't be in a law enforcement career if we want to be safe…" the clerk sighed heavily.

Eli giggled at him,

"Well I can't believe they can jump into that. I mean, seriously, the law enforcement here aren't serious about their job…" she said.

"Hah! said a Succubus who works as a model. You can't compare yourself with them. You have an ability to transform and look pretty in front of camera—born to be charming too, we humans don't do that you know… we can't choose how we're born." He said.

"Point, but I'm still wondering if you're being sarcastic or not… I mean… look at you…." Eli smiled teasingly.

"Yeah-yeah, my name is Clerk and I'm born as a clerk…. I'm sad…. Very sad…." He said.

Eli laughed,

"…. And what sadder is when I'm still single because my last name is Store! My parents must've hated me that much…." He continued.

"No way… be glad your name is not hobo… or homeless drifter…" Eli replied.

"Great point, Ayase-san…. Really… great point…." He replied sarcastically.

"Don't be thankful, now give me my laundry, I need to get some rest for tomorrow…" Eli replied.

"Sure…" he replied as he took a big bag and placed it on the table. Eli took it after she placed a few cash on the table.

"I'm surprised that you are still strong about getting an actual rest instead of charming a few man or woman and drain their energy… I heard the other succubus prefer doing that…" He said.

"…and you wonder how murders keep happening around here… you know that they will devour them as well… and I always prefer to attack and devour than charm sex and devour." Eli said sarcastically.

"I was just wondering!"

Eli sighed weakly,

"You see, I'm just not someone who can parade my tits around. I just feel wrong with that, watching my fellows randomly having such kind of thing in my home world already made me feel wrong. That's why I took my sister here… expecting for a decent living…" Eli said.

"Well your life is decent, if that's what you're saying… just not quite for the others. I wish the random murders aren't happening that much… but what worse is, the police never be able to locate the murder. It's like they're always letting go of things… I think you alone can do better than those baboons in uniform…" He replied.

"No thanks… I got paid enough… so… yeah, bye…." Eli said as she walks out of the place.

"Thanks for coming, please don't be tired of listening to my problem!"

"Later Clerk…"

"Oh wait!" Clerk quickly search for something, Eli stopped to wait for him.

"My worker accidentally buy too much brush, I remember you asked me about where to buy wire brush, so maybe you want one?" He said as she took out a small wire brush.

"How much?" Eli asked.

"Nah, free. I owe you my life… beside… you never take cash back too…" he handed

"I'll pay on the next visit…"

"There, you're being stubborn… but thanks…"

"You're welcome…"

And Eli actually leaves the place.

* * *

><p>Road to home near the abandoned restaurant, night time;<p>

Eli walks calmly through the concrete path. This place is always quiet and not much people passing by since there's nothing to look around here. The neighborhood is also apathetic towards their surroundings.

Even though she is in her human form right now, her senses aren't losing its power. She could hear a faint sound of someone trying her best to scream then a sound of someone dragging a heavy object inside a leather sack.

_Could it be a kidnaping?_

She thought as she quickly tried to search for the source. Then she could hear a loud thump— sounded like someone is hitting someone hardly with an object. Then a broken glass bottle, a painful moan and a few laughter.

Eli could sense the source of the noise is just up inside the abandoned restaurant. She quickly put down her laundry bag near the abandoned restaurant then jumping up through the windows, peeking in to the dirty and messy room.

She could see a few polices holding a few item on their hands as they surround a big sack of something— or someone. Then they start to keep hitting it again and again, she could hear the moan coming from the sack— Eli couldn't stand it and without hesitation, she jumped in through the window.

"H-hey? Who are you?" said one of the police,

"A visitor… coming to crash the party." Eli said confidently,

"We can't let her live!" said the other police.

They started to change their focus to Eli. The first police attempted to hit her with his metal bat— Eli dodged it and giving him a counter punch right on his abdomen. Then as the second police tried to help out, Eli swiftly spin a direct kick to his knee— then an uppercut on his jaw. Next police is a woman, she attempted to take out her gun but before she could do a thing with it— Eli dashed to her and strikes her down with a chop on her neck.

The first police woke up and he quietly took out his gun— aiming for Eli's ankle. Luckily, she knows and she quickly jumped to him and whaled her fist right on his face, striking him down and throws away his gun off his hand.

The second Police hasn't gives up yet, he quickly took out his gun too and about to shoot— yet Eli once again sensed it and she step on his wrist very roughly, numbing up his hand then she kick the guns away from him too.

At the time when she thinks she is done— she didn't expect for the fourth police to come by. Luckily, he didn't attempt to attack her.

"That was an impressive show off, miss… I would like you to join the law enforcement with that skill…" he said as he walks in.

"I'm sorry, but I'm already paid enough. I don't need to do any dirty job like this…" Eli replied.

"It pays more than a prostitution, you know… since you don't lose any respect…" he said.

"I'm sorry… what?"

"You're beautiful, must be a whore…"

"Oh—! So since I'm born charming and suddenly I'm a whore? So much for logic..."

"Look, you can have so many things if you're joining the law enforcement career. Nobody is greater than us here— if we're to be a wolf pack, we're alphas… everyone obeys us…"

"I refuse…" Eli said as walk to approach the big sack. Then the fourth police quickly approach them and pointing his gun to the sack.

"You can't refuse…" he said.

"Put that gun away from the sack… I'm warning you…" Eli said.

He smirked,

"How important is this person to you…?" he asked mischievously.

"I don't need to know how important this person to me— I just know you're wrong and I will protect…"

Eli can see him about to trigger his gun.

_Urgh…. This guy…._

Eli said in her mind before her eyes began to glow, the police began to weaken as he got mesmerized by her until he started to lose himself. Eli smiled mischievously,

"Put down your gun…. And tell me, is this all of you….?" Eli asked with her charming voice.

"Yes…. this all of us…." He said like a soulless.

"What are you all up to….?" Eli asked again.

"Throwing away evidence and silencing witness…." He replied.

Eli smirked wryly— she is very disgusted by it…

"Never mind living, take your gun, kill all of your friends here and shoot yourself…" Eli said.

And without any delay, the police started to shoot all of his unconscious friends then shoot himself on his head.

Eli sighed weakly as her eye's glow dimmed. All the police are dead now…

"These polices are a lot dirtier than my uncle's yard…" she grumbled before she continued to open the sack.

She tried to pull off the sack and found a woman— her long violet hair messed up, turquoise eyes stare into nothing, her sweater torn and blood spotting all over her clothing, and her mouth slightly open. Eli thought that she was too late— but as she tried to get a little closer, she could sense her heartbeat and weak breathe which gradually become stronger.

_Something is wrong with her…._

She thought as she quickly made a distance.

"Blood…." The woman whispered before she slowly woke up. Her eyes still blank and turned to Eli.

_Damn it….could she be….?_

Eli prepared herself.

Within seconds, the woman started to transform into a big humanoid wolf with strong-armored hands, big fangs and sharp claws. Her clothes torn into pieces and she is left with nothing on but dark purple furs all over her body.

_Werewolf…?_

She roared to her and started to swing her claws toward Eli— which she dodged swiftly.

_Sheesh… I thought everything going to go smoothly…_

Eli thought as she dodged the second attack.

_But what is this evidence and what she witness, I wonder?_

Eli thought again as she dodged the third attack, a one hand scratch— she attempted to counter her with a fist, though she was too hard to hit with her human form. Before she could make a distance, the werewolf grabs her neck and threw her to the wall along with a fierce roar.

_Gah… I really don't like this…_

Eli thought before she began to transform to her true form— her skin getting paler, her eyes glow bright, she grow a pair of big curved horn on her head, her sharp and big dark wings slit open her sweater, her nail grown into a dark claws.

Before the werewolf could do her attack, Eli quickly charged to her— bumping the werewolf to the other wall. As Eli about to give out a scratch on her face— she noticed something…

There's something in the werewolf eyes that she is tormented— not because of what happened to her before, but… it's like she really hates to be what she is right now and trying her best to shake it off.

Instead of scratching her, Eli pin her down on the ground, grabs her head and focuses her eyes to her eyes. The werewolf grabs her back on her neck and trying to strangle her— yet Eli ignored it and keep focusing her eyes— attempted to use her charm on her.

The werewolf struggled but she eventually calmed down as Eli's charm working on her. She gradually turned back to her human form— unconscious and naked.

Eli sighed weakly.

_What a troublesome…._

She thought. She left her to check on her clothes— it's totally ripped off. She doesn't think it can be fixed. She remember she have her laundry nearby.

_I guess I'll just borrow her some clothes…._

She flew down to pick up her laundry then returned to her again. She picks up a few clothing and paused for a moment as she tried to look into the girl closely.

_Have I met her before…?_

She thought.

_No… must be just a coincidence… she can't be the only one…._

* * *

><p>Ayase's family home, early morning;<p>

Eli resting on her hammock that hanging on the ceiling in her room, she is been watching over the woman that she found last night. She wears her white night dress— just the same with what she currently wears.

"Uhn…." The woman woke up slowly.

"Morning…." Eli greeted with a mischievous smile.

"Morning…Ericchi..." The woman replied as she is still half asleep.

Eli surprised to hear it— but she remained quiet to wait if she actually hears what she just heard. The woman slowly regain herself, then as she fully gain her focus— to see the blonde haired beauty with a pair of horn and huge sharp devil wings…

"A-Ah! Sorry! I mistake your voice with my high-school crush…" she said.

Eli still quiet…

"I mean… best friend…" she continued.

Eli didn't make a respond…

"Yeah… that's what we are…." she said sadly.

Eli chuckled,

"Then if I didn't take it wrong... your best friend is your crush…?" Eli asked.

The woman sighed weakly…

"Yes… I… was really in love with her….but she never notice my feeling until we graduate. She is such a daft…." She said.

"What if she notices but afraid that she is wrong?" Eli asked.

"That's… possible… but… it doesn't matter anymore… she was already moving out from her apartment five years ago, back to her homeland. She already told me she will never return back to Japan… so… I suppose it's already over since that day…" she replied.

"So you don't love her anymore…?" Eli asked again.

"I… still love her and wishing that I could somehow meet her again to tell my feeling… but I guess it's just impossible… miracle don't happen all the time… but either way, I've sworn to myself that I shall never be committed with anyone else but her until I died! I'm going to wait for my miracle forever!"

Eli giggled,

"Alright-alright, so tell me about how are you a werewolf now…" Eli said.

"Oh… uhm… I just…. got a few things happening here and there… and… forced to take an oath to it… I still want to live because… there's still a matter that I need to do… other than to wait for the miracle to happen…" she said.

"I see…." Eli replied,

"By the way, you really sound like her… and you're somewhat really looks like her…. are you quarter Russian too?" she asked.

"Yup…." Eli replied.

The woman giggled,

"Want to get a long? Maybe you can help me to thin up the torture of missing her…" she said.

"Sure…" Eli replied with a mischievous smile.

"I'm Toujou Nozomi…" she said.

Then suddenly someone opened the door,

"Onee-san, breakfast—oh, you are already awake…" Arisa said.

"E-Eh…? Arisa….?" Nozomi flustered.

Eli giggled. Nozomi turned to her again,

"I'm Ayase Eli, nice to meet you…again, Nozomi…." Eli said.

And Nozomi quickly jump off her bed then trying reaches the hanging hammock.

"ERICCHI! COME DOWN HERE YOU ASSHOLE! YOU MADE ME SAID ALL THAT!" she yelled as she keeps jumping to reach it. Eli only laughed at her. Nozomi's face is all red.

"STOP LAUGHING! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Eli still laughing at her anyway.

"E-Ehhh?! What happen?!" Arisa flustered.

"Nope, nothing happen…" Eli said teasingly.

"I'M GOING TO CUT THAT HAMMOCK DOWN AND ROLL YOU INSIDE IT, IDIOT!"

Nozomi keep jumping around the room trying to reach her with her face all red and almost crying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : There... so interesting enough?**


	2. Trouble for Troubles

**A/N : I have been busy so I'm sorry for slow update.**

**Thanks for the enthusiasm, review, comment, faves and follows!**

**I love it!**

* * *

><p>Ayase's family house, family room—Morning;<p>

They just finished with their breakfast.

"Your appetite still great as ever, Nozomi…" Eli said.

"I didn't eat a single thing last night…" Nozomi replied.

They're quiet for a moment as Arisa finished her breakfast.

"So how are you a werewolf?" Eli asked as she took everyone's dishes and takes it to the washing machine. Arisa walk to her own room and start to prepare for her class.

"It's a long story…" Nozomi replied.

"You have all day, I don't have any work today…" Eli replied.

"Ahh! But I want to listen too!" Arisa said from distance.

"I'll tell you later, Arisa… focus on your class." Eli said.

"Aawww…. I want to hear it from Nozomi-nee-san." Arisa said.

"Then I'll tell you later, Arisa…" Nozomi said.

"Ok!" Arisa replied before she run out from her room.

"I'm going to class, bye-bye!" Arisa said before she left the house.

Eli sighed weakly.

"She still listens to you more than me…." she said.

Nozomi giggled,

"That's because Ericchi is always too strict…"she replied.

"Ah well… now… how's your story….?" Eli asked.

"Hmm.. where do we start it…" Nozomi is thinking for a while…

"Ah, maybe this, do you remember the temple where we spend our time together with just two of us for the very first time?" Nozomi asked.

"I do, what about it?"

"After you left to return to your homeland, I spend most of my time there… from early morning to night, maybe some time I went to hang out with the others— they're… concerned about me when you left. They though I'll be lonely… I really was…" Nozomi said as she smiled softly.

"Even if they tried though, there's still no one that can make me smile more than you… I feel like I've lost my reason to be happy… so I never tried to ask them out, and somehow wish they do that more rarely. I just always want to be lonely and treasure the torture you gave to me… Ericchi…." Nozomi continued.

"So… why are you a werewolf?" Eli asked.

"Listen to me first, sheesh!" Nozomi said.

"Okay-okay…"

"Hmm..where was I before… You ruined the mellow mood! A sad story is good you know! It makes your heart aches and cringing yourself out!"

"Kay….."

"So I was really sad because I'm lonely, but I'm happy because I'm sad… It's a very complex feeling, but it made me realize that my love to you is true…. Not a work of charm or whatever it is… I've always known that you're a demon girl that God gives to me, Ericchi…."

"Are you done?"

"Almost…." Nozomi still in her dramatic mood…

"So I just believe… maybe— just maybe, I won't need any other to pamper me, because Ericchi is the one for me, our thread of fate linked to each other— you belongs to me and I belongs to you. Even though our—…." Nozomi keep blabbering about her dramatic story of being lonely.

Eli put her palm on her face,

"Ericchi! Don't your palm on her face, you need to look at me!" Nozomi pulled her hands off her face.

Eli just gave up on trying to retort, she knows her Nozomi will not let her do that…

"Then-then… uhm… where am I… Oh! Did you remember the fox that we often feed together, the one that really likes deep fried tofu! She is already grown old now, but she has so many kids! There's white one with a hint of yellow on his furs, I really like that one! I name him… Elichika!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"You're naming a male fox with a female name…" Eli said.

"He didn't know! He still answers me when I call him, Elichika-Elichika-Elichika! Then the only thing I will wish is to hear him answer me like Chika-chika-chika! Something like that! But the only thing he say is like Ku-ku-ku-ku… so.. too bad… but it's okay! He likes taking bath— and rains! Then-then… uh… it's too bad he don't eat chocolate…."

"Don't feed him chocolate!"

"But Ericchi eats Chocolate…"

"He isn't me, silly! You're killing him!"

"I know… but anyway, I'm still buying him chocolate every once a month, just like when we were together! Then I will eat it myself, pretend that it was you who eat it…. I don't know how bitter your favorite dark chocolate is… but it's fine, because it really smells like your breath after I ate it…" Nozomi replied with a soft smile.

"In summer, I will go to the beach— one where you usually take me to. Then I'll walk from where you usually park your bike, then take a stroll around until I can find the takoyaki shop— the same one with the one where we usually stop by together. I'll order one without nori because you don't like them…"

"In autumn, I will also stop by near our high-school to find the sweet potato shop, one where you usually buy sweet potatoes for me after practice, then I'll go to the park at where we usually hang out together! It's strange because I couldn't hear you scolding me for eating too much during that season… but it doesn't mean I will eat much just because you're not there! I'm eating in moderation!"

"Then at winter, I'll buy myself that warm and sweet canned milk from that vending machine, then drinking it on the very bench that we usually sit on together. I will remember how you embrace me that time, with your fuzzy wool scarf that never fails to warm me up. I wish that I could snuggle on your shoulder— but you're not there so the bench is hard enough to be compared to your shoulder— it just missing your scent…"

"Then you know what I usually do in new year, helping out at shrine and open up a fortune telling service, we usually stay at the shrine together until early morning, sitting down near that big tree and telling our promise to each other… I remember that last new year celebration we have together— not the one when Nikochi come to help us, it's the one where you stop by the shrine to tell me that you will have to leave and never return to Japan. You told me, even if we are apart—…." Nozomi began to sobs,

"…even….if we're apart…." She repeated again, her voice fading.

"….we will always be a best friend…." She said as her tears falling from her.

Eli remained quiet, but she gives out a hint of caring in her face.

"I …. I don't know how painful that words to me— I always wished that we're more than just a best friend, but I know if I said that, you will think that as a joke… then say an old fashion joke like something that is more than a best friend is best of the best-best friend…. But I'm fine with! I really am!" Nozomi cried.

"Nozomi…. sorry….. I….." Eli reached her hand to Nozomi's cheek.

"Ericchi is so cruel…. You know that there is only one love and it's a torture…. Yet you think that I could forget that first and the only love like the others…" Nozomi continued as she cried.

Eli hugged her immediately.

"Nozomi…. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you like that… I love you…." Eli said kindly.

"I know… but that story is interesting, right?" Nozomi asked teasingly. She already stopped crying all so sudden…

"D-did you just…..?"

"I just want to hear you say that to me…." Nozomi said.

She giggled.

"N-n-…..NOZOMI!" Eli yelled, her face is all red.

Nozomi started to laugh.

"I thought after you show your true self… with that big horns, big wings, and claws, you'll be at least a little more resistant to something like that— but you're still my Ericchi after all, one that easily being touched by dramatic story…." Nozomi said teasingly.

"Y-You're not getting away with that!" Eli started to run to Nozomi— Nozomi quickly run away from her.

"Aaaah! Ericchi is going to catch me!" Nozomi said as she quickly run to the bedroom.

"Nozomiiiiii!" Eli keeps chasing her.

Nozomi quickly jumped on the bed— letting herself being pinned down by Eli. Eli started to pinch her cheek very gently and stretching it.

"You still like doing that kind of thing after all those years!" Eli protested.

"Bwud id's fwair! Ywou're owftewn pwaying wifh my emopfion foo!" Nozomi replied.

"Bad Nozomi! bad!" Eli said as she keep stretching her cheek.

"I awso dwidn' wie apfoud dwad…. I weawy mwiss ywou dwad mwuch" Nozomi said. Eli released her cheek.

"You really didn't lie….?" Eli asked.

"No…. I really did all that…. because those are too important to be forgotten. Everyone can call me as someone who refuses to move on for the better— but I have my own belief and no one can tell me what to do…." Nozomi continued crying.

Eli sighed at her weakly…

"Silly Nozomi…" Eli said gently.

"I even touch myself as I watch a picture of you…. In my bedroom… until that day when I got driven out from my own apartment…" Nozomi replied.

"Tell me more about it…" Eli said.

"You tell me first, why did you never show this form to me back then…?" Nozomi asked.

"Do you think I'll go like : Hey Look I'm a Succubus! Wanna play with me?... or something like that…? I must be having a death wish…" Eli replied.

"Succubus? I thought you are a werebull or something…" Nozomi said.

Eli pouts and claps her hands on Nozomi's cheek.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Nozomi smiled— she is somewhat really happy.

Eli still pouting at her.

"Werebats…" Nozomi said.

Eli claps her hands on Nozomi's cheek again. Nozomi laughed happily.

"It hurts, werehuman!" she said.

And Eli began to claps her hands a lot of time on her cheek. Nozomi keep on laughing and cried along with it. Eli stopped and still pouting at her as she watch her cheek getting all red...

"Please hurt me more, Ericchi… I like it… I like every pain you're giving to me…" Nozomi sobs,

Eli began to feel concerned.

"I want more of you … I want to feel you…because this is what I feel whenever I'm close to you, a sweet pain, not one without meaning… I really love you… I really want you…. And I never had the courage to tell you outright…even until we have to be apart… even after you told me that you will never return here… I only can stare into you… your mesmerizing eyes... which eventually fading from my sight…." She cried.

Eli remained quiet to listen to her,

"I wanted to forget you… but I can't…. and the more I tried, the more painful it becomes.. then when I saw you again with those horns and wings, I doubted myself that I've seen a miracle, a hope, so I denied myself… you too are acting like you never know me… then tricking me to say all that… It's torturing me, you know… but in the bright side… now that I know you're not a human, I have less worry about telling you the truth about why am I picking up that oath to be a werewolf…"

She keeps crying, Eli wiped her tears gently.

"I was in that temple, working as usual and staying up until midnight as usual… then I could hear a noise from distance… there was a woman and a boy, also a man who looked like her husband. He was… trying to protect them from some polices. I have no idea what's going on there until I realize… those agents of justice feel strange. They don't even try to make a justice… they didn't intimidate him to give up, they just… shot him…in front of his family…"

"Then by the time he fall on his knee, they started to shot his wife, then before they could shoot his son, he turned into a werewolf… trying his best to stay alive and began to attack those police. The boy ran away and I believe I saw one of the police running to chase him. It's like they really don't want anyone to survive. It's really strange…"

"The fight keeps going on and on— but he was only managed to kill one of them until they barrage him with gunshots. I waited for those police to leave him— they're still after the boy. I approached his body, I thought he was dead, but he wasn't. I tried to help him, but he refused. He couldn't tell me much, but he just said, he wanted a real justice and I… as a shrine maiden, should bring that justice…"

"I know it's not my job… I told him that too… but… things are changing when they're also after me just because I witness such cruelty happening. The boy returned with a few polices still after him, they saw me… and they started to try shooting me. Thanks to you who made me be good at such kind of thing, I managed to dodge them and fight them off… but that's not holding up forever… their reinforcement start to keep coming… "

"That was the time when that man said, he can offer me an oath to hold the power of the beast while at the other side those police also offered an alliance with me…"

"So you chose to become a werewolf and fight them off…?" Eli asked.

Nozomi nodded.

"They're clearly doing something wrong… so I'm not afraid to fight them off— though I couldn't say what I did was right… I couldn't control myself…and… that was the first time I tasted raw human flesh… I fought them all off with his help, I wish that he managed to survive but he prefer to die after slaughtering them… he said its better this way so that I could walk free and find this justice that he wants…."

"W-wait! So he saw you naked?!"Eli said.

"H-Huh? Of course, that werewolf form was bigger than I thought. It tore my shrine maiden clothes! But I was lucky that I still have my casual clothes in bag—…"

"Nooooooo! Someone else saw you naked!" Eli screamed.

"He is dead, Ericchi… beside, he didn't see my nipples or my genitals, I covered it with the torn shrine maiden dress right before I turn back to human… but anyway! Why are you worrying about that one instead?"

"Because… I think that's more important?"

"Silly Ericchi! People are dying! We need to stop that!"

"You care about people too much. They can kill each other if they want…as long you're safe, there's nothing I need to worry…"

"I'm not safe! I believe if they found me alive, they will be still after me!"

"I'll protect you, problem solved…"

"No! It's not solved if you're just giving me a safety! They're corrupting this country! We need to find the root of everything!"

"Why would you want to do that for them. I thought you said you like being alone or let's say being with me? If I say, let's go out and have fun, will you stop trying to involve yourself in such danger?"

"You said this before, it doesn't matter how important a person is, you know it's wrong and you will protect the right…"

"Yep, but doesn't mean you can do the same…"

"I promised to bring the real justice!"

"He is dead... besides, a dirty thing like that won't last long. Just leave it to them…"

"When you said 'them' here…who you're talking about?"

"The real agent of justice… not the corrupted one. They can't be all like that…"

"Then let me tell you something… where do you put my wallet?"

Eli quietly crawled to the end table next to the bed, opening up the drawer and gives it to Nozomi. Nozomi opened her wallet and show her a badge…"

"I'm Detective Toujou Nozomi…. an agent of justice, if you don't mind…"

Eli swears that she just wanted to shake her best friend off, yet she remains quiet to listen if there's something that can soothe her feeling coming out from her mouth.

"I've started working since two years ago… moving from station to station to solve smaller mysteries. I've made names but not obvious. You might've seen initial A.N from time to time… only if you read enough news and stop reading fashion magazine all day…"

"I'm working in that career… can't be outdated. I'm a model, Nozomi… I've been in fashion magazine— you should've seen me only if you stop reading too much newspaper and browse around bookstore… Kotori knows about me… she is planning to use me for her model later…"

"Why are you telling her you're here but never tell me?"

"I didn't tell her, she is searching me and I doubt she know I am her friend— never told her too. I didn't plan to meet anyone I knew, that's why I'm moving to this small town…"

"How did she contact you then?"

"I've been using initial name as a model. You're not the only one who need initial name, you know… You don't use your real name in media especially when you're supposed to promote their lingerie with your body…" Eli replied.

"My co-worker has been checking out fashion magazine and talking about it, what's your initial name…?"

"I'm C2NE, some people read it as Catherine, that's how Kotori address me too. She hasn't met me, but she already mailed me and I approved her offer. I'm going to meet up with her for job next week…"

"C2NE….Catherine….. I've heard that a few times… but I never bother trying to look… but…. anyway! That means you've posed in camera and parade your body! Didn't you say you will never show off that to the world?!"

"I'm still wearing lingerie! Beside… it's a fashion! I'm not whoring around! It's beauty, an art! Not the lowly prostitution!"

"I know it's not! But still… you're showing your body to the world! That's not allowed!"

"What?! Why it's not allowed?!"

"People are going to pervert their mind on you! Not allowed!"

"That's their problem! Besides, even if I wear a suit like a ninja, pervert is still a pervert. They don't even need any provocation to think pervert!"

"Aaaaa! Not allowweeeeddd!" Nozomi grab's Eli's horn and shake her head.

"N-Nozomi! T-there! You're acting like a child!"

"Why do everyone get to see Ericchi in lingerie and I'm not?!"

"W-what?! You're the only one who never wants to see fashion magazine, that's your fault!"

"Aaaaaaaa….! Not fair! Not fair!" Nozomi keep shaking her head.

"N-Nozomi! I-I'll give you a few copies! R-release my horns already!"

"I want special treatment!" Nozomi demanded as she pouts cutely.

"W-what?"

"I want to see Ericchi in lingerie…. Live show! Me only!"

"Fine…."

"T-then-then! I also want Ericchi to strip me… then… kiss me!"

"W-what?"

"I also want Ericchi to touch me!"

"You sound like one of the perverts…"

"No-way-no-way! I don't pervert over the other like them! I just want Ericchi!"

"That's what they said too…"

Nozomi pouts and shoved Ericchi away—releasing her hand off her horns.

"Fine, I'm just a mere pervert… ignore me…"

Eli giggled— Nozomi still pouting, a tear falling from her eye, yet she tried to look like she isn't crying. She wiped her own tears, looking away and crossed her arm.

"I'm teasing you, Nozomi…" Eli said before she turned Nozomi's face to her and kissed her forehead.

"I know you're nothing like them…" Eli said again.

Nozomi remained quiet,

"I can sense a pure love in you…" Eli added,

"Then you must be just stingy like always…"

"What? I already kissed you…"

"Just forehead? I expect more… after all these years…" Nozomi replied—still pouting.

"Nozomi….." Eli sighed.

"Will it be hurt?" Nozomi asked.

"No…. but…the other reason why I never want to confess my love is… because I can't…."

"Why? Is it because we're different?"

"Part of it… but you do realize what succubus do when they kiss?"

"No… never really read about them…" Nozomi replied.

Eli sighed, she left the bed, unpinning herself from Nozomi then fly up to her hammock.

"They're draining your energy… that's why when one woke up from their sleep after a night with our kind… they will still be tired— that too if they're allowed to live on. Most of us wouldn't want to let them live so they set us free… having a relationship with a succubus is very addictive and people tends to be very clingy to them…." Eli explained,

"Then…. Don't you think we're fit together…?" Nozomi asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a werewolf, I have a lot of energy— even too much sometime… when the full moon appears, our energy increases drastically… and if it reach our limit… we will be forced to transform….. just like when we can smell blood while hungry…."

"I see….."

"I don't like transforming, you know… it's hard to control… and wasting fashion… I've lost a lot of my clothes just because I can't control myself… and I totally didn't expect myself to transform last night…"

"Now that you mention it… what actually happen last night?"

"I was just being a little too close to an evidence… those polices are after something no good…"

"What evidence…?"

"You didn't know?"

"No… I just… made them kill themselves outright…"

"Sheesh, you should've asked… but anyway, I'm still investigating about it… there's so much question on my head because… it feels like everything that happened— the serial murder which has been happening around, it's related to this justice insanity…"

"I'm never being up to date about that… never cares too…"

"I know, but you should care about that now— be my assistant! I've been your assistant in high-school… right?"

"Not interested, that's your promise to that guy…. Your problem…. I'll just be a good guardian for you and that's about it…."

"If you help, it's not about promise to that guy again… it's going to be about everyone's life… just imagine how many criminals will rise if the law enforcement falling? You won't be seeing a beautiful place to live again, everyone will always be in worry and fear…."

"Why is it only when I help you? You're doing it for that dead guy now?"

"No… I just think that if you and me unite, we can do something more than just bringing a real justice… we're always be a good team, Ericchi!"

"Why would I want to do that…. in the end, you're still doing it for that guy, right? I'm not going to be fooled…"

"Ericchi…. You're being stubborn…"

"I do what I want, you do what you want… that's how it always is…" Eli said as she turned away from Nozomi.

"How about the µ's? They can be one of the victims if we are just staying quiet…" Nozomi said.

Eli turned to her a bit, she is thinking for a while before she said,

"The victim of the serial murder is always be part of law enforcement, right? I doubt they're going to be them… so basically, you're the only one that I need to protect… so I can care nothing about them… besides, people die when they're meant to die… it can be by any cause… doesn't have to be by the murder…."

"The murder might be still only on law enforcement now, but who knows what will happen later… I get a feeling this case is actually a beginning of bigger plot. Then if you're talking about God and His will, my dear Ericchi, that's true, but he might plan for a miracle that only can work through your hands. So you will still need to do your best! Just like when we became those school idols, Ericchi!"

"I did that because I want to, but I clearly don't want to be involved in this kind of matter…"

"Is that a lie did I hear? I believe Ericchi do wants to save people too… just like what Ericchi did to me last night!"

"Maybe I was just meant to meet you last night and nothing more.. to make your miracle happen perhaps? You miss me right?"

"Our meeting never be just caused by that, Ericchi… there always be something more…"

"You want to me my girlfriend? I can grant you that… you don't need to spin around…"

"R-really?"

"Of course, I can show you a lot of incredible things, magic, madness, heaven, sins, whichever you like…"

"Please show me—! Wait…. Ericchi, you're just changing the topic aren't you?"

"I'm just going to be to the point, maybe your incident last night s just to make you meet me— to get a protection from me… and also some charm when you're losing control of your curse… but maybe that's about it. You don't need to drag me to your problem…"

"It's not a curse, it comes at handy, it just that I'm having a hard time controlling it at some point… my senses have become stronger ever since I embrace this power, it helps me to solve cases. The criminal fears me and the true law enforcement respect me. Put that aside though! I know my fate to meet you again also mean that you're the only one who can help me! This case has been going on for three years now, people are losing interest to work as law enforcement. I keep losing evidences and my witness keeps disappearing at the day before I could question them— or they just simply refuse to talk and running from me."

"You can always say that you're just suck at that job, Nozomi. You might be a good fortune teller, but doesn't mean you can solve an actual crime cases. Give up and just stay with me or something if you really want me. You'll be safe… I'm good with my money too."

"That's very tempting but no, that's not the only thing I want! I feel like this is my calling to solve this case!" Nozomi said.

"Calling? What calling? Nature call? Always can do that in the toilet… and flush it…"

Eli replied with a mocking face, Nozomi pouts. Eli smiled teasingly at her before she turned around and began to close her eyes for a nap. Nozomi went down from the bed silently as she pick up a nearby chair, place it under Eli's hammock. She climbed up the chair,

"Ericchi, do you like raw sushi…?"

"Huh? What?" Eli smirked.

Nozomi smirked at her,

"like…. SUCCUBUS ROLL!" She rolled Eli inside the hammock.

"W-whoa?! N-Nozomi!"

Nozomi keep rolling it— warping Eli inside the net.

"I'M GOING TO EAT YOU!" Nozomi jumped and hugging Eli.

"W-wait! Nozomi! This Hammock only strong enough for one person!"

And just in a few second…

"Nozoommiiiiiii!" The hammock cuts down and they both fell together on the floor.

* * *

><p>Akiba's shopping district, before noon;<p>

Eli— already in her human form and wearing her outings fashion walk along with Nozomi to the shopping district. Nozomi borrowed a few clothing from Eli, luckily their size isn't much different so all of her clothes are still fit on her.

"Sheesh…. I'm lucky my horn didn't break… I only can grow it once, you know…" Eli said.

"That's for making fun of me…" Nozomi said.

"Why you insist so much anyway… I really don't think it's worth it to put yourself in danger for a stranger…"

"Said someone who did it…"

"Huh? That because they're humans… they can't even hurt me… beside, why are you not fighting back…? You can always maul them with your power…"

"I didn't plan to kill them, I was expecting them to show me another evidence… I'm trying to put them in my trap!"

"Your trap? You're clearly being humiliated…"

"I'm not going to die that easily! I can regenerate very quickly! You don't see any bruise on me now, right?"

"I know, I can do that too… even better, but still… what if they shot you? You can raise from the dead, you're just a werewolf… you can't do that far…"

"That's why I want you to help me…."

"I'm not going to help you if you're being stupid like that…"

"I'm not! Look, I can tell you about everything I know… about how the cases actually are and all, but I just need your help, or actually… no… we can work together instead of just… help…. We can make a bigger miracle!"

"And the next thing you will say, let's involve the µ's…."

"I haven't involve them… the only contact I made with them is to order some stretchable fashion from Kotori-chan… I need them… so that I won't be naked when I transformed…"

"You have those…? Why not always wear it…?"

"Money… Ericchi… I can't just… ask her…. besides, I'm good with my anger control— unlike… someone… so I don't really need them when it's not full moon." Nozomi said.

Eli rolled her eyes,

"But anyway! You know what, maybe the first help you will need to give me is… let me stay with you… I'm tired of living on the street… or cheap ass hotel…."

"Right, so why did you lost your apartment?"

"I have to go out from my apartment because… I've been becoming a worry for others…. I've been… uhm… getting some terror mail from unknown recipient… and… uh.. howling… in full moon."

"And you're assigning yourself as agent of justice… great…."

"It was my first time, ok? I can control it better now… and shouldn't worry much if I'm close to you, you can always… you know…kiss me….. or something…drain my energy… keep me in my human form…"

"You know what, we should test that… I don't know how long you will last, but we really should test that out… if you're weakening in just a few second… then it's absolutely not working.. and I won't kiss you anymore, got it?"

"It's not my first kiss with you…"

"What….?'

"I stole it once… when you were staying in my apartment…"

"And then….?"

"I've felt that… I feel myself weakening, it's like you're draining me…. but it was just one second kiss anyway… so I don't really know how it actually was… I was more scared that you figured it out…"

"Look, Nozomi… I don't care about that anymore… but... you see… I don't want you to die of exhaustion, don't force yourself if you can't make it…so… make sure you tell me if you feel a little tired… if it is too hard, just shove me away or slap me or anything, let me know…"

"When are we going to start?" Nozomi asked— she is somewhat enthusiastic.

"After we buy the new hammock! Thanks to you! This is your first visit and you already broke something…"

"I can break more if I want…" Nozomi replied teasingly.

"Nozomi…"

Nozomi laughed.

"I love you Ericchi…"

"I know…. you don't need to repeat that over and over…"

"I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you…"

"Nozomi….."

"Yes?"

"Shut up…"

"Oh-oh! Ericchi! Look! That's the shop we often go together back then!" Nozomi dragged Eli— completely ignoring her previous protest.

"Huh? Yeah? What about it…?"

"I want juice, can I have them?"

"Alright….only if you're quiet, ok?"

"Ok, I'll be quiet…. While drinking…"

"Sure… want me to buy you a gallon?"

"Hmm.. just a glass is enough, I'll drink it verrrryyy slowllllyyy….!"

Eli sighed,

"Alright…"

"Then..then… can we go to the arcade too?"

"What about my hammock?"

"You can buy that later…"

"Then the kiss?"

"We can do that at night before bed…"

Eli sighed again.

"I thought a few minutes ago you're all enthusiastic about it?"

"I am! I just think that I should save the best for the last… I still have a lot of energy to spend!"

"Why do I just want to kiss you now…"

"Ericchi, you're being so lustful… I know you're a succubus… and I know my lips are so tempting—….."

"Forget it Nozomi, let's buy your juice…" Eli cuts in.

"I haven't finish! I'm trying to convince you to not lust over me… it's important you know… what if you lose control or something?"

"I don't need that!"

"… you must have missed my scent too— it's getting stronger you know and….." Nozomi keep rambling about herself. Eli only could sigh and keep listening to her until they reached the juice stand…

* * *

><p>The Arcade, Dusk;<p>

They're ended up playing all day in the arcade. Nozomi is been very enthusiastic for everything around her. She dragged Eli everywhere and to every single station— spending a lot of money to buy the voucher for it. Eli swears she never made this much outcome in a day, but she can't refuse either…

_Nozomi…you really miss me this much…._

She thought as she watches Nozomi playing the shooting game. The game was themed as zombie apocalypse— Nozomi looks like very fluent with using the gun.

_I wonder if her job as detective allow her to bring a gun with her… but I didn't find one in her clothes…._

Eli thought again.

"Nozomi…" Eli called.

"Hmm…?" Nozomi replied as she keeps moving on in her game.

"Do you have a real gun?" Eli asked.

"I don't…. but I have the permission to use it…. it just that I can't afford one…" Nozomi replied.

"Is being detective make you that poor?"

"I've been living on the streets, didn't I told you that before?"

"Where's your parents?"

Nozomi remained quiet as she focus on winning her game. Eli waited her.

"Dead…." Nozomi shots her last shot and win the game.

Eli surprised to hear it.

"They were hunted by those murders— the same one with what I've been looking for… they've blackmailed me and I totally ignored it… didn't expect them to actually did it…"

Eli remained quiet.

"I didn't told you that because I don't want you to think that my motivation is just simply a revenge… I'm not… I really just want to make a real justice… for that guy… and for everyone else… I don't care about myself anymore…" Nozomi puts down the arcade gun back to its place.

"You can tell me I'm just being dramatic and all, but I just want to let you know… how my life go is not important to me anymore… I'm willing to live on the streets… being humiliated… being left alone or anything else… I'll do whatever it cost to solve this case…" Nozomi continued.

Eli sighed weakly.

"So you are really serious…"

"I really am… and when I know you're still…. you know… exist…. I just think that… maybe… the God hasn't abandoned me… for what sins I've done… but anyway, we should stop by the town's park to pick up my belonging before we go home."

* * *

><p>Town's park, dusk;<p>

Eli already bought her new hammock, she is carrying it on her arm as she watch Nozomi who is been picking up her belonging and unsetting her tent in the park.

"How's life on the street?" Eli asked.

"Still being watched by the enemies, thank you…"

"Why not staying on the shrine?"

"The last incident on the shrine is enough… I don't want them chasing after me and stain their blood on that holy ground… remember that I did it also because I wanted to make them hardly find me…"

"Hmm… so are you still on the run now?"

"I think they may have already lost track of me since yesterday… except if they already found the dead body…"

"They won't… I devoured them…" Eli said.

"What?"

"I can devour….but since I'm not into eating savagely, I turned them into some kind of pill then eat it… so you'll only see blood stains there, no one going to care about that…"

"You could've checked them first! They might still hold the evidence! I was expecting some newspaper or just at least a report about them from the police station!"

"Then that confirms it, right? You don't want my help and you need to give this up…"

"No…. I'm not going to give up…. I've been following blind-tracks too anyway…" Nozomi said as she finally set with her belonging.

Eli sighed.

"Thanks for that though, I'm a lot safer for now…" Nozomi said.

Eli smirked at it.

"Ah! Anyway, now that you are going to protect me… you should expect some thugs or something like that attacking your home…" Nozomi said.

"Hmm… should be exciting then…"

"Then.. uh… pile of terror mails…"

"Alright…. What next?"

"Then….. hmm…. Not sure…."

"Question though, how are you going to investigate things if you can't get your hands on the police? I mean… everything goes there…." Eli asked.

"You know what Ericchi, I still can go there…. Those twisted police are too scared to work in the daylight. Their groups aren't that big but they're very troublesome. We don't even know where they dispose their evidence or the body. So as long someone keep me company…. I'm not going to be attacked…"

"But thing is, I know they're just trying to protect one case— that serial murder of law enforcement to be exact, I'm still not sure where it start since I didn't start from where it begin and all evidences to it are disposed and there's only some files that leads to it. Investigating the dead also impossible because they're just disappearing…"

"I thought they already know that you knew something…?"

"They do, but like I said, I'm going to change how I work. I'm a detective, I have the right to keep evidence… and the dead body if possible…"

"Don't tell me…. you're also going to use my home as your office and your storage…"

"You won't mind…. Right?"

Eli sighed again.

"I can let you keep evidence but I can't let you keep the dead body there… put it somewhere… hospital perhaps?"

"Ah! Right, Maki-chan can help us with that… It's not going to hurt her to keep a few dead bodies in her hospital. I can take care of the permission and all…"

"Tell me, are they— those…. twisted polices, working for someone? The root might be sitting on a higher tier of police, you know… So if you're going to get permission… isn't that mean you'll be telling them where you will put your evidence?"

"Ahh! You're right! Hmm…."

"Why do you need to keep the dead body anyway? Is it for autopsy?"

"Yes… the autopsy report of the previous dead body always comes out but I never able to get my hands on it… they always dispose it before I can get it… I don't even know which one in the police station did it…"

"So if you can get immediately, will that help?"

"Yeah.. it will, though… I'm not sure where to ask.. asking the member of law enforcement will be too risky… can Maki-chan send a few doctors I wonder…?"

"You know what, everything comes with money, if you're also asking me to be your sponsor….."

Eli frowned.

"You said you're good with your money?" Nozomi smiled at her teasingly.

Eli sighed again,

"Not that good…. I can take care of your daily need but I can't spend it for that… Arisa is still studying, you know…"

"It's only for that serial murder case, we don't need to do that on the other cases! They've been helpful on the other cases, you know…"

"Trying to put your focus away from it I suppose…"

"Yup, probably… but Ericchi will help me with that too…. right?"

Eli rolled her eyes…

"Nozomi, you're like… just met again with me and already give me that much trouble…."

"Aren't we girlfriends now? You shouldn't mind to help me take cares a small part of my trouble…"

"Small part…. Great….. and I haven't heard you say you are willing to be my girlfriend…"

"Isn't that already obvious? I mean, I did say I really want to see this… magic… madness… heaven… and sins…. So that's a yes…"

"Uh-huh…" Eli sighed weakly.

"Hmm… so… where will you show me those…?" Nozomi asked shyly.

"At home…" Eli replied plainly.

"On the bed…?"

"Yes…."

"Can we do it naked?"

"This is our first attempt and you're already after that?"

"No— it just… that… maybe… we can go further too…? or… uhm… well… maybe if a kiss on the lips weaken me…. you can at least kiss me somewhere else…?" Nozomi said shyly,

"I don't even know how it works, I never kissed anyone… I just know theories…"

"Then you will thank me for volunteering myself to you…" Nozomi said cheerfully.

Eli sighed at her,

"Just because you also need it…" she said.

"Yup, then…uhh…. Hmm… can we stop at the vending machine for a moment? I want to buy some milk…" Nozomi said excitedly.

"Yeah, sure… what else?" Eli replied.

"Hmm… nope. Nothing else…. I can't wait to go home and be in your heaven!" Nozomi said excitedly as she grabs Eli's hand.

Eli sighed heavily.

_Nozomi…. never changes…._

She thought as she walks home with Nozomi who excitedly walk along aside with her with a giant bag on her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : K that's it... I only can write that much atm. Tell me if it still exciting to move on...and if I confuse you with things. **

**Your question in reviews help me a lot to see which will be the gold moment and which will be just a so-so.**

** So don't hesitate to ask question in reviews! I'll answer it along with the story!**

**Thanks for your support!**


	3. A Kill for a Life

**A/N : First investigation on next chapter.**

**Thanks for review/comments/faves/follows! **

**Sorry about the slow update. I'm very busy x_X**

* * *

><p>Ayase's family house, bedroom— Night time;<p>

Eli pins Nozomi on the bed— still in her human form. Both naked and stare into each other intensely. Eli aiming her lips to Nozomi's, closing their gap with each other…

Nozomi close her eyes, preparing for the touch on her lips….

Their cheek blushes…

Their gap getting closer and closer….

And closer…..

And Eli missed her lips— she kissed Nozomi's chin instead.

"AahhhH! Ericchi! You missed it again! We've been doing this for an hour now!" Nozomi protested.

"S-Sheesh! Y-You keep moving!" Eli said as she glanced away.

"No I didn't! You did!"

"W-W-welll! Let's try again!" Eli said.

"Do you want me to help you?" Nozomi asked.

"N-No-no! I can do this!" Eli said.

Nozomi sighed.

They remained quiet for a while…..

"I'm ready when you are…." Nozomi said.

"O-Ok!" Eli said.

Eli took a deep breath….

Then she stares into Nozomi's eyes intensely…

She aimed her lips to her….

Getting their gap closer

and closer….

And closer…

"Hyaaaaa! I can't! Give me a minuteee!" Eli quickly jumped away from the bed.

Nozomi sighed.

"Are you scared…?" Nozomi asked.

"N-No! Of course not! I… I'm just a little nervous… I never kissed anyone…" Eli said quickly.

Nozomi smirked at her.

"Ok! One more time! Uhh…. Maybe.. we can just do it sitting…?" Eli asked.

Nozomi sat up and move closer to Eli. She fixed her hair and waits for Eli to kiss her….

Eli grabs Nozomi's shoulder gently,

Then she tried to get closer….

And closer….

"Aaaaahh! I can't!" Eli quickly turns away.

Nozomi sighed heavily.

"Ericchi….. it's not going to be hurt…"

"It's not for me! But…. what if I was too addicted? What if it feels too good? What if I accidentally kill you? Y-You know me! If I want to do something I tend to overdo it!" Eli said.

"You haven't even tried it! You might not like it!"

"B-but what if I like it? I know I always love Nozomi's scent!"

Nozomi remained quiet to it…

"I also like to see Nozomi naked… your body looks so good… I really like it!" Eli added.

"Ericchi, you're a succubus, you should've got more self-control than me… besides… I'll tell you if I get tired…" Nozomi said.

"Ok, just… wait a minute…. I need to compose myself…." Eli said.

Nozomi waited her…

"Alright…. I'll do it in three…." Eli breathed heavily,

"Two…." She closes her eyes…

"One!"

And Eli quickly turned to Nozomi— trying to kiss her but she bumped her head with her instead,

"O-ouch! Ericchi!" Nozomi grabs her own head.

"S-s-sorry!" Eli said nervously as she grabs her head too.

"I'm glad you don't have your horn right now, could've been more painful! But, anyway! Ericchi! You're just really bad at this, aren't you?!"

"I… I really never did this kind of thing! I've seen my parents done it before but… they usually kill the victim! So…. I'm scared if I did this to you… I'll kill you as well!"

"It's going to be fine! Sheesh! This is just an experiment, you were the one who comes up with the idea!"

"W-what!? But—….."

"No excuses! You're the one who suggest we try first…"

"That's true…..uuhh…. uhm…. wh-what about we…uh…. forget this?"

Nozomi sighed,

"Then you leave me no choice…" Nozomi stood up and walk to the wall…

Eli remained quiet to watch her….

Nozomi smack her own face to the wall...

"N-Nozomi?!" Eli flustered.

"Yakiniku! Yakiniku! Yakiniku! Yakiniku!" Nozomi shouted.

"W-what?"

Nozomi turned around to her— her eyes began to glow, her nose bleeding.

"W-w-w-whaaaat?!" Eli smirked at her.

"Now… you have ten seconds before I'm going to transform…" Nozomi said, Eli notice her teeth grow longer.

"B-Bu-but!"

"I'll destroy your furniture…."

"W-what?! No way!" Eli tried to retort.

"Five….." Nozomi counts.

"Bu-but, what if—…"

Nozomi's skin began to show hint of blue veins.

"Four….."

"Okay! Okay!" Eli said as she jump and approach Nozomi.

She is right in front of her face.. but still doing nothing…

"Three….."

"Uhhhh! Nozomi please be alive!"

And Eli pressed her lips to Nozomi.

It was the first time for Eli to actually feel the lips of others. It was soft… warm… gentle… and somewhat addictive. Within seconds, Eli began to lick inside her mouth. Though she couldn't feel any energy coming out of Nozomi….

_Did I do it wrong….?_

Eli asked herself.

Nozomi deepen her kiss, then she began to suck from her— strangely, Eli feels something is drained out of her instead as she could feel Nozomi sucking her.

_W-what happen?_

She asked herself again.

"E-Ericchi….." Nozomi whispered.

"Nozomi….?"

"I-I'm….."

And within seconds…

"turning…"

Nozomi said before she began to struggle painfully. Her whole body began to transform— Eli only could watch her transforming into the very same giant werewolf….

"Well….." Eli mumbled…

Nozomi roared at her.

"Flush this…." Eli continued as she quickly transform into her true form.

As Nozomi about to swing her claws to Eli— Eli charged to Nozomi and pin her down on the bed, the bed broke down and yet Nozomi struggles to get out. Eli quickly used her charm on Nozomi as she met her eyes with her.

Nozomi calmed down….

Then slowly turning back to her human form….

"Wh-what was that…." Eli said…

"You're too late…" Nozomi said as she caught her breath. Eli could feel her heart beating very quickly…

The door opened roughly.

Arisa quickly coming into the room.

"Onee-san! What ha—…oh…." Arisa saw Eli and Nozomi naked on bed,

"A-A-Arisa!? I-It's not what you think! We… we're just experimenting!" Eli said.

"Oh…experimenting…. Right…." Arisa said.

"L-li-literally experimenting!" Eli said.

Arisa nodded before she slowly close the door.

"A-Arisaaaaa!"

* * *

><p>Ayase's family living room, midnight;<p>

Nozomi and Eli wear their night dress. They explained the situation to Arisa. Arisa laughed at them,

"Silly Onee-san!"

Arisa keep laughing. Eli blushed madly.

"but that's expected…" Arisa said.

"Is she always been that silly?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmm… well not really, but Onee-san never liked to be a succubus… she never wants to embrace her power…or… way of living…" Arisa said.

"Oh…." Nozomi turned to Eli. Eli smirked wryly.

"Our parents always show us how to do things, we both are very well educated on such thing… but… Onee-san never willing to try… not even once… so maybe that's why she doesn't know how things are going…" Arisa said.

"You sound like you already tried it…" Nozomi said.

Arisa giggled,

"Maybe? But anyway… you can share energy with your partner, so you don't really need to be afraid of killing your partner, as long your partner absorbs enough from you too, it's not going to be a problem…" Arisa said.

"Can succubus died of exhaustion?" Nozomi asked.

"We can, we're pretty vulnerable with it too, that's why Succubus always makes sure their victim is either asleep or charmed…" Arisa said.

"I see…" Nozomi nodded.

"Then about werewolf and succubus, I think that is able to be done, but you have to make sure Onee-san is the one that absorb, not you…"

"Hear that Ericchi? You're the one that absorb…" Nozomi said,

"Yeah…" Eli sighed.

"It doesn't have to be kissing too.. it could be from… draining blood or… hmm… draining—…" Arisa glanced down.

"That…." Arisa continued.

"So Succubus is actually a creature that specialized on energy transfer…."

"Yup, that we are… but if its talking about benefit, Succubus get more benefit from that. We get extra energy if we drink blood, then if we devour someone, we will get extra life-span too…"

"Extra.. life-span?" Nozomi asked.

"Yup, by default, we only live up to 20 years… We have to start hunting and killing prey like human before that year... else, we will die…" Arisa said.

"Is there any other way?" Nozomi asked.

"We can get extra life-span from returning to underworld, kill some creatures and devour them… which we did… we have about ten years extra already…" Eli said.

Arisa smiled faintly,

"Yup… and we could live long without killing anyone in the world if we stay there… but Onee-san doesn't like living there… and I agreed to that… so we're only returning when we think we need to…" Arisa said.

"So... the more you kill and devour, the longer you live?" Nozomi asked.

"Also more powerful…" Arisa said.

"But I never see the point of that… our powers here already surpass most of human being…" Eli said.

"Yes…." Arisa added.

"And by the way, that's why I told you I will never return to Japan, I was… not sure if I could do something about my life-span… so I told you that just to be sure I didn't leave you hanging…"

"But turns out Onee-san did so great at it, she even the first to find a way to devour without being messy. With our ability to transform objects… we can transform dead objects or ourselves…"

"Is there any explanation why you both didn't tell me about your return…?" Nozomi asked.

"hmm… well…. About that, we just think that we won't be the same… Onee-san picks this place because there's less people around here and… we think that we can consume those thugs since they are mostly forgotten by public so… no one will care about them even if they're all missing one by one…." Arisa smirked wryly.

"We don't attack them though, we just wait until they mess up with us…" Eli said.

Nozomi sighed,

"I would say, we still protect thugs, they're still human being… but since you just wait till they mess up with you, then I can't accuse you since what you did is self-defense…." Nozomi said.

"Right? But… yeah… we just… don't think you want to be friend with… uhm… people like us… so… we… isolate ourselves from you all… even though in the end, we still make some new friends along the way… but… I…. don't have any feeling to them… nothing like the µ's…" Eli said nervously.

"For Onee-san, µ's is very important… so she doesn't want to disappoint them…." Arisa said.

Nozomi remained quiet as she gives Eli a concerned looks.

"We could've just live in Russia or something, but Onee-san said she like it here since this country has so much beauty to see, she likes being in fashion industry too, and her being taller than most of Japanese female make her feel more successful here…" Arisa said.

"Ah, right, now that you mention it, I do realize Ericchi is a lot taller than before… did you use magic on that?"

"No, this is natural growth… but we can't grow again after 20… we just… die if our life-span over…" Eli said.

"So… Ericchi…. you said you increased your life-span for ten years, you are now 24, right? The same with me…. so… basically, you have only like…6 years?"

"Not quite, I ate those three polices, remember? I think they give about extra one and a half year… not sure though… it just usually around that much."

"Ahh! Onee-san! You ate some people again!" Arisa said.

"Sorry..." Eli replied.

"Could've shared!" Arisa said.

"Put that aside though! Then this is simply a sign that you will either die after those years or return to your underworld and do hunting before those years over! Means that you will leave again!" Nozomi said agitatedly.

"Yeah… but I'm sure it will be easy… and we will return here… so why are you panic?"

"You should really help me in this serial murder case! I want to hurry up to finish that so I can actually have some relaxing date with Ericchi!" Nozomi said.

"Serial murder case…? The one that started since three years ago?" Arisa asked.

"Yes!" Nozomi said.

Arisa sighed weakly,

"Hmm… not sure but I think Nozomi-nee-san is wasting time… that murder case is just too complex, the dead body and evidences keep disappearing, it's like the law enforcement is one behind all that, it's impossible to catch that kind of criminal except you can have a very solid proof… they know laws, they can manipulate and make their ways to it…" Arisa said.

Nozomi seems to be surprised to hear it.

"I kind of think about something like that too…" Eli said.

"Maybe one way is to wait for the next victim, but we haven't got any other than the yesterday… but I suppose they already disposed evidence and…. Uhm…. dead body." Arisa said.

"It's not the last though, right? So you're right, we still have a hope if we can track down the next." Nozomi said.

"True, but anyway, Nozomi-nee-san, if you really insist… I'll help what I can, but I don't think I can do much. I'm not very good at fighting… maybe just collecting news?" Arisa said.

"That will help.. and if you still keep the old newspaper about those serial murder case, maybe you can show that to your sister…" Nozomi said— giving a small teasing glance at Eli, but Eli seems to not care about it.

"I've been collecting them… don't worry… I'll do some clippings to help you reading it too…" Arisa smiled at her.

"Ah! That would be nice! Thanks a lot, Arisa… you're already more helpful than your sister…" Nozomi said.

"…and still won't help you more than just giving you a home and food…" Eli said.

"Hehe… Onee-san, that's no good, you should help your partner…" Arisa said.

"See? Arisa support me, so you really should be my assistant!" Nozomi said.

Eli sighed.

"I'm busy….. I have a few appointments around this week and next week… and next week…. And next week…" Eli said.

"Make it the last appointment, solving the case for Nozomi-nee-san and everyone else is important too..." Arisa said.

"Arisa…." Eli stares into Arisa in awe.

"People are worried, Onee-san. If Onee-san and Nozomi-nee-san working as team, nothing is not possible, right? Onee-san said that to me before… and Nozomi-nee-san clearly needs a miracle to solve this case… she really needs Onee-san…" Arisa said.

Eli scratched her head shyly.

Nozomi stares into Eli with full of expectation.

Arisa looks very serious about it too.

Eli sighed,

"Alright… just because you two are my favorites…. I give up… I'll help…." Eli said.

"Yay!" Arisa and Nozomi high fives with each other.

"I'll do some free fortune telling for you, Arisa!" Nozomi said.

"I know you will say that!" Arisa said cheerfully.

"Where should we start?" Nozomi asked.

"Ah! Please come to my room! It's embarrassing! I don't want Onee-san to hear it!" Arisa said.

"Alright!"

Then the two quickly ran away from Eli.

Eli only could sigh to them…

_They're still doing that kind of thing…._

Eli thought as she stood up then walks to her own room.

She was then flying up to her new hammock and rest herself there.

_But seriously… What actually happen? The missing evidence and dead body…. The corrupted police… the werewolf… hmm… to begin with, why are they after that werewolf guy? Who is he and what he did?_

Eli thought as she turned around— she saw her broken bed.

_Urgh….. Nozomi….. I just realized you broke something again…_

She thought as she pouts.

_Ah well, she will have to stick with that broken bed anyway… I'm sleeping on my hammock._

Eli said as she turned away from it.

_Nozomi is always Nozomi…simple… playful… sweet…. Kind…. Beautiful… Mischievous…clever and cute... Hmm.. I'll forgive her because she is what she is…_

Eli smiled faintly.

_This house feels livelier with her around anyway… _

Eli thought as she closed her eyes and sighed weakly before she sleeps.

* * *

><p>Ayase's family bedroom, midnight;<p>

Nozomi came into the room, she saw Eli already asleep on her hammock. She locked the room before she carefully walks closer and climbs up the chair that she used to climb before. She quietly stares into the sleeping Eli and smiled faintly.

She tried to poke her cheek.

Eli didn't make a respond.

Nozomi giggled,

"Ericchi…Ericchi…." Nozomi called her playfully as she pokes her again.

Eli still didn't make a respond.

Nozomi smirked.

"Ericchi! I'm not sleepy yet…. Let's play!" Nozomi said as she shook the hammock.

Eli still didn't make a respond.

Nozomi began to pout. She looks down into the broken bed— placed pretty far from Eli's hammock. She remember that Eli complain about her horn only grow once.

She smiled and quickly climbs down her chair, dragged the bed closer, climb back to her chair again and...

"Succubus bomb! BOOM!" Nozomi flipped the hammock. Eli fell down to the bed— her horn stuck on it.

"N-Nozooomiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Eli protested.

"Aha! Your horns are safe!" Nozomi said playfully.

"What are you doing?! Why did you flip me!" Eli tried to get her horn off the bed.

"I'm not sleepy yet! Let's play!" Nozomi said.

"Wh-what?!" Eli managed to pull her horn off.

"I told you I have a lot of energy to burn! I can play around for three days straight!" Nozomi said.

"Sheeesh! Can't you save that or something?!" Eli protested as she turned around to her.

"It's not even half of my energy, I think… but yeah! Let's play! I want to play!" Nozomi said somewhat excitedly.

Eli sighed at her.

"Alright… what kind of game you want to play…." Eli asked.

Nozomi quickly jumps closer to Eli. She stares into Eli with blushing face.

"W-what?" Eli flustered,

Nozomi get her face closer,

"N-Nozomi…?"

"Ericchi…." Nozomi called her back.

"S…so…. What game?" Eli asked with blushing face.

Nozomi pushed her down to bed,

"Ericchi!" Nozomi said again.

Eli still flustered. Without any more delay, Nozomi began to lick her face.

"W-w-whoa! Nozomi! Alright-alright, I get it!" Eli said— but Nozomi ignored her and keep licking her.

"S-sheesh! Nozomi!" Eli quickly pushes her— switching their place.

"I understand! Calm down!"

Nozomi smiled at Eli.

"Sheesh…. I'll try this, ok? So like I said, tell me if you are getting too tired…"

"Ok!" Nozomi replied energetically.

Eli sighed weakly before she attempted the kiss a little hesitatingly. She started with sucking her. For a moment there, it surprise Eli herself as she could feel energy drained to her, it feels like getting some small electrocution. If she has to be honest… she really loves this.

She gave a little pacing on her sucking, then she could feel Nozomi suck her back in a few seconds, then they started to lick each other's tongue, feeling the tenderness and warmth of each other. The best part wasn't at how it touches though— it was when Eli finally could notice her unique scent coming out from her breath. It was just faint scent before since they rarely have time to be this close with each other.

Nozomi was always somewhat make a small distance with her, even at the student council, she often prefer to sat somewhere a little far than next to her.

Now though, Nozomi hugged her very tightly— it's like she have no chance to be separated with her. Their kisses deepen and they keep trading the energy.

_Hmm… if this happen, I don't think it will end any sooner… I keep.. getting energy from her and she… keeps getting energy from me… I wonder if her energy regeneration also quick?_

Eli thought as she keeps going on with her kisses.

_Ah, either way, she need to go sleep, maybe I'll be a little more aggressive?_

Eli thought again as she tried to absorb more. She could feel herself to be a lot more energized so quickly— but importantly, Nozomi is still energetic as ever. It's like she have no effect from her kisses.

They still can move on with their kisses, though Eli could feel Nozomi began to push her slightly.

Eli released her kiss,

"Ericchi…." Nozomi called her lovingly.

"Are you tired?" Eli asked.

"No… I just… wonder… if you want to…." Nozomi blushed,

"…try….sucking my…." She glanced down. Eli followed her eyes.

"you know…. if you don't mind though…" she said shyly.

Eli smiled faintly,

"Of course…" Eli said as she crawl down.

"Ah! But… please do it in your human form… your fangs, claws and horns might…uhm…" Nozomi paused.

"Actually, it's ok. The more pain the better…" Nozomi continued.

Eli remained quiet for a bit, she decided to turn to her human form anyway.

"I don't want to hurt you though…" Eli said.

"Of course you don't…. but I was just saying that you could if you want to… I might enjoy it…" Nozomi replied a little shyly.

Eli giggled softly before she starts from pulling off her underwear, spreading Nozomi's legs open and pushing it up. Nozomi somewhat looks tensing as Eli get her face closer to Nozomi's smalls.

"Let's eat….." Eli said before she pressed her mouth into her.

Nozomi moaned in shock. It was her very first time to feel an actual tongue pressed against her— the best thing is that Eli is the one she always dreamed of to do it on her.

"Ericchi….." Nozomi called her lovingly.

Eli remained quiet as she keeps on sucking and licking her.

"It feels so good…" Nozomi said as her face blush madly.

Eli strokes her hand against her legs then trail it down to her core, spreading open the hollow and start penetrating in her tongue and thumbs. Nozomi swears it was the best sensation she ever felt in her entire life— even better than her imagination since it's real.

She grabs Eli's head and push it deeper to her as she moan softly. She could feel her legs tensing more and more as she could feel Eli's tongue getting a little more forceful. Eli herself care not much but tasting her, she knows that she really loved the way she could feel energy flowing into her— and also the way she smell more unique scents from her dearest one.

She wanted to know more about her. She also wanted to know what if she inserts her pointing finger in….

Nozomi moans a little louder.

Then Eli inserts a second finger—the middle one in the same hand inside…

She could feel Nozomi was a little more tensed as her legs straighten all so sudden for a second.

As curious as she is, Eli tried to twist her fingers inside, Nozomi moan loudly and she pushed Eli's head deeper.

Beginning to feel more confident with her move, Eli placed Nozomi's legs on her shoulder, lifting her waist up as she sat down— still with her mouth on her core. She continued with sucking, licking and penetrating her with her tongue.

Nozomi crossed her legs to lock her waist as she gets more and more tensed, her hands flailing as she tried to look for something to squeeze and ended up to grab the pillow. She couldn't help herself as she enjoyed the sensation she felt, blood rushing all over her body, her cheek flushing red along with warmth spreading all over it. She couldn't stop moaning, especially when she could feel Eli's hand exploring her belly gently as the other circled on her leg while also rubbing her core with fingers.

Eli began to wonder, who is more addictive, is it her or was it Nozomi? She clearly really love everything from Nozomi and her moan somewhat made her aroused. She can feel herself tensing more and more.

"Ericchi… I'm…." Nozomi squeezed her pillow tighter,

Eli released her.

"No… don't stop…. I… I need more of this… it felt so good…" Nozomi said as she tried to catch her breath.

Eli smiled, she put her waist down and sat on one of her thigh while lifting the other one, getting her own core close to hers and start to rub it against each other.

"Oooh! That one feels so good too!" Nozomi said.

Eli giggled at her,

"I know it is, it's called tribadism… or also called scissoring by most…" Eli said.

"It's….Ohh…. Great…. I can feel Ericchi's wetness…" Nozomi said— she seems to really enjoy it.

Eli only smiled at her and gives some more force to it. Then she also rubs Nozomi's lifted thigh and kiss her knee from time to time until she eventually lick her thigh gently— it taste alittle salty from the sweats she made all over her body.

"That tickles Ericchi, but I like it…. you're so good at this…"

Eli giggled as she keeps going on.

"Rub my belly, Ericchi!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

Eli shook her head as she laughed— she began to rub Nozomi's belly gently. Nozomi sticks out her tongue and breathed like a dog.

"Nozomi! Don't give me that silly face!" Eli said as she giggled.

"What? But it feels so good!"

"Just don't! I can't focus!"

"Why would you need to focus, you just need to rub it good…"

"I know! Just…. don't make that face! I also want to enjoy this properly, ok?" Eli said as she keeps giggling.

"Okay-okay!" Nozomi giggled too.

They both are quiet as Eli keep rubbing. Then the two started to chuckle at each other as they see each other's face.

Nozomi and Eli are both clearly trying to hold their laughter. They somehow found each other's face funny. Especially Nozomi since she really tried so hard to hold her reaction when Eli rubs her belly.

They eventually burst into laughter.

"Damn it, Nozomi! Your face is so priceless!"

"Yours too!" Nozomi said.

"Are you tired yet?"

"No.. not yet, still as energetic as ever…"

"I'll just kiss you, ok?"

"Sounds good, but penetrate me too! I still want it!" Nozomi said excitedly.

Eli just smiled at her before she lays herself next to Nozomi, penetrating two fingers in and started to kiss her gently. Nozomi began to grope on Eli's body, feeling every curves and hint of muscular features— she always loved this part of Eli.

As it keep going on, both of their body began to tense, once again feel like they're going to reach a peak soon. Nozomi started to rub her fingers against Eli's core a little roughly.

"Ericchi… I'm going to…." Nozomi released her lips.

"Hmm…?"

* * *

><p>Ayase's family dining room, early morning;<p>

Eli eats her breakfast calmly, Nozomi eats her breakfast happily, and Arisa…..

"Wow….." she said as she saw the big mess on Eli's room.

"I'm not sure about what happen last night…. Did you two fights?" Arisa asked.

"Don't ask…." Eli sighed.

Nozomi only smiling happily as she started to drink her milk…

"Uhm… Onee-san, are you going to buy new bed…?" Arisa asked.

"Probably….." Eli said.

"Then, might consider to buy new table-lamp… it's…broken…." Arisa said as she stares into the broken lamp.

"It will really help if you list out the broken things inside that room…." Eli said after she finished her meal.

Arisa sighed weakly,

"Guess I'll do that before class…." Arisa said as she enters the room and picks a notebook and pen from the desk.

Nozomi puts her glass down to the table.

"Okay! I'm going to the office now!" Nozomi said as she stood up and swiftly walk to get her coat which she already prepares this morning.

"Nozomi….." Eli called her clearly. Nozomi paused, she got a bad feeling about this…

"You're not planning to run away from everything you did… right?" Eli asked in all seriousness.

Nozomi turned to her slowly,

"O-of course not, Ericchi! I just…. got some paperwork to pick up!"

"Very well…. But I tell you what, you're coming with me to shop later… I'm not going to let you off the hook!" Eli said.

"I'll be back at noon!" Nozomi said before she quickly run off.

Eli sighed heavily,

"Hmm… I don't remember her to be that sloppy…." Arisa said, she is still working on the list.

"I know, She never be that destructive before… she always do things carefully…" Eli replied.

"What happened last night?" Arisa asked.

Eli sighed again,

"She was too excited and turning into werewolf… I had a little trouble with it since I'm… not quite ready. But I got it after a few struggle… she tears her own nightdress though… I suppose we should shop for fashion too later…" Eli said.

"Maybe she just needs to start wear anything that stretchable… and… naked… if you're doing that with her..." Arisa said.

Eli sighed again,

"Seriously though, it's true that she was actually can get tired yesterday while I ended up to be awake all night, but... I wonder if there's anything we can do to help her control her form…" Eli said.

"Hmm.. I can try check on library..." Arisa said as she finished her list and handed it to Eli.

"That would be nice, Arisa…" Eli said.

"I'm going to class now, Onee-san, I'll be back later by tonight. Hope I can find anything…" Arisa said.

"Say hello to mother and father for me… if you meet them anyway…" Eli said.

"Yup, will do…" Arisa smiled before she left the house after she picks up her bag.

Eli turned to the clock.

_Ah…. my appointment should be soon too… let's do some quick chores first…._

She thought as she picks all the dishes on the table and began to clean up everything.

* * *

><p>The Photo studio, morning;<p>

Eli walks in already with her fashion, black leather suit with gold buckler and chains on a few parts, black trilby hat and black elegant leather boots.

"Ah… Miss Catherine, you're here…" said the photographer.

"Where's the two people you're talking about?" Eli asked.

"Hmm… they should be here soon, said they're still arguing on the changing room— they just somehow know each other and began to argue on sight… it's pretty funny and troublesome…" the photographer said.

"Want me to go check them? I don't have much time…" Eli said.

"Sure, Miss Catherine, you've been the most helpful one… I'm sure our boss will give you some bonus for doing so…" the photographer said.

Eli giggled,

"Tell him I will love that, I got someone new at my home and need some extra cash…" Eli said.

"No problem!" the photographer said.

* * *

><p>The Photo studio's changing room, morning;<p>

Eli could hear the faint yelling from inside the room, she also could see some of the make-up artist waiting outside. They looks somewhat very surprised as they see Eli.

"Ah… Miss Catherine, it's dangerous inside… they are snapping on everyone." said one of the artists,

"Sounds fun…" Eli said as she keep walking and opened the door. She could see a tall woman with red hair, purple eyes and white coat— dressing like a doctor while the other is a short girl, black haired, and wearing black dress and red necktie.

"I told you! I'm here to present as a doctor! I should wear this costume, not that one! That one is for the other model!" the red haired woman yelled.

"The producer said you should wear this for the cover photo-shoot! You can wear your crappy doctor suit later!" the black haired girl yelled.

"That's impossible! Besides, I was interviewed about the medical tips, not about rock-band-whatsoever!" the red haired yelled again,

"It's not a rock-band damn it!" the black haired girl yelled.

"Then wha—…."

"Are you two going to spend more of my time….?" Eli cuts in. They turned to Eli,

"Shut—…" They paused as they could see her.

"Eli…?" The red haired woman said.

"Hah! Maki! You're outdated as ever, she is Catherine, the famous model— she do have a lot similarity with her but she is not a lame party pooper like Eli… she totally knows how to pose in front of camera, you know!" the black haired girl said.

_Party….pooper….._

Eli smirked at her.

"Besides, what would she do around here anyway, didn't she told Nozomi she will never come back to Japan? She probably already makes her own business in Russia, sitting in front of desk and be like an old grandma with osteoporosis because she sits too long… Eli is a nerd, not an outgoing fashion girl like Catherine…"

_Old…grandma….with osteoporosis…..?_

Eli clenched her first.

Maki noticed the face change and the clenching fist,

"Niko, you know what….? I have no comment to what you just said….…so…" Maki take a deep breath,

"Bye…!" Maki quickly left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : /o/ I really enjoy writing this lol, but yeah I can't write as much because I'm very busy too lately. **

**If I can't finish before 17 Dec 2014, I might have to delay this for a few weeks since I will have another things to do by then. **

**But I will finish this FF, dw. I will always finish what I started.**


	4. Never Speak or Eternal Silence

**A/N : Shorter than I thought, but yeah this is still first case anyway..**

**Thanks for reviews/comment/faves/follows!**

* * *

><p>The Photostudio, morning;<p>

The photo shoot going smoothly, Maki finally agreed to wear the clothes she was asked to wear for the cover shot. Then they switch their fashion to their actual job costume. Apparently, Maki was only a representative for her clinic to attend interviews and photo shoot session for the Magazine they're going to publish. Niko was a representative for an idol agency while Eli just there to promote the new fashion from the boutique that going to held a fashion show in next three days.

As the session over, Maki and Niko went away from the studio to get changed to their casual clothes.

"Alright, that's it… thank you for your coordination…" the photographer said.

"Is there anything else you need?" Eli asked kindly.

"Hmm, no, thanks a lot Miss Catherine, it's really awesome… thanks for today. I'll see you later." the photographer said.

"Alright, then I'll hurry up to go back home…" Eli said.

"Sounds like you got someone special coming, a boyfriend?" he asked.

"A girlfriend…" Eli said.

"Oh…you're gay." The photographer said, a little sadly.

"Absolutely gay…" Eli said with a proud smile before she left.

"Why every decent model that I met is gay?" he complained to himself.

* * *

><p>The photo studio's special room, an hour before noon;<p>

The room is specially reserved for Eli as she will need to do more photo shoot in the same studio for another needs tomorrow. Eli currently tidy up to return home before someone knock the door.

Eli paused for a moment before she decides to open the door.

"Catherine! Do you want to trade signature…?" Niko asked.

Eli smirked to her.

"Why would you want to trade signature for a party pooper and a grandma with osteoporosis….?" Eli said.

"Eh? It's a misunderstanding, I meant that for a friend, an old friend… actually. She is just a total spoilsport, awkward clown and a coward baby. She is nothing like you, really…" Niko said.

"Mm-hm…." Eli frowned.

"Oh-come on! Don't give me that looks, we both are popular and we know that kind of eyes doesn't feel comfortable to be seen, Catherine…" Niko said.

"Yeah….." Eli crossed her arm.

"You're starting to look like her when you do that…" Niko said.

"Maybe I am her…." Eli said.

Niko is quiet for a moment, she is flustered by the words. Eli quietly took out her wallet, then show Nozomi's photo in it. Niko still a little confused. Eli took out another photo of her and Nozomi.

"W-w-w-w-whoaaaa?! Eli?!" Niko yelled.

"N-not so loud!" Eli said.

Niko covered her mouth,

"I-I didn't really mean it! I swear!" Niko said.

"Yeah-yeah…you're lucky I don't have much time right now, I have a date…." Eli said.

"A date…? I hope you're not cheating from Nozomi… she has been a sad loner, you know…" Niko said.

"Of course not… I'm going to date with her…" Eli replied as she returned to pick up her bag.

"Good. She is been hurting herself if you want to ask what she has been doing. Making distance with everyone and even refuse to talk about anything, being a total ignorant, selling her own apartment, living on the street and refuse our help… we've been offering her to live with us but she never want to accept it… the only thing she is willing to accept is to take bath in our place…" Niko said.

"I know that… she is living with me now." Eli said.

"She is? Wow… when did you…. Wait… you're Catherine! You've been living here for long! When did you return here, seriously? You're so cruel to leave her alone like that! or actually… leaving us, hiding at some place and become a super model… that's no good…" Niko said.

"Things are complex, too hard to explain.. but anyway…" Eli smacked Niko's head.

"Ouch!"

"That's for what you said about me today… I'm leaving…" Eli said as she walks out of the room.

"Hey wait! You're not going to hang out with us? I believe Nozomi won't mind to wait for a bit…" Niko said.

"I'll do that later…" Eli said as she locked her room.

"Oh-come on! It's BiBi reunion! You, me, and Maki. We're not stranger to fames… so people will understand."

"This people you're talking about is Nozomi… my girlfriend… so if I had to choose two between career business, friends, or her... I'll choose her twice." Eli said as she was about to leave.

"Eli! You're being a spoilsport again!" Niko said

And before Eli could answer, they could hear gunshot. They are very surprised to hear it.

"Gunshot?" Eli said.

"Not supposed to be happen here…" Niko said.

Then just in a few seconds, they can hear a female scream. Without any delay, Eli and Niko quickly ran to see.

* * *

><p>The studio's changing room, before noon;<p>

One of the make-up artist stand in front of the room, she looks very shocked. Eli and Niko quickly peeks in and….

"Maki!" Niko quickly ran in.

Eli joined her and she could see Maki on the ground close to a wall, there's blood splatter on the lower wall right behind Maki's left shoulder.

"Maki! Maki!" Niko began to cry in fear as she shook Maki's stiff body.

Eli tried to look for the wound, it's very close to heart— but she is very sure is not the heart. She quickly checks on the time, it just 11:44 and it probably hasn't changed much from the time of incident.

"Maki! Come on! You're not dead!" Niko cried.

Eli tried to see feel Maki's vein from her wrist.

"Call an ambulance, quick…" Eli said.

"Got it!" The make-up artist said, but before she left, Eli reminded with something,

"Don't call police… I got it…" Eli said.

"I… I see…." the make-up artist said before she actually left.

"Maki! Maki!" Niko still desperately calling her, slapping her face a lot of time,

"Stop that!" Eli said.

"But… Maki! This is Maki! Our friend! Our companion! We're not BiBi without her, why are you not sad?! Do you not have a single feeling toward her?!" Niko yelled as she hugged Maki.

"You're going to leave a lot of fingerprint on her, if she didn't make it, we won't find who did this and we won't get a proper justice for her!" Eli said.

And as she said that, she just realized something…

_We won't find a proper justice for her…_

She repeated herself.

_So this is what Nozomi feel….._

She thought again.

Eli shook her head, she quickly make a call on her phone…

"Ericchi…! I'm already waiting you at home!" Nozomi shouted from the phone.

"Ouch.. Nozomi… don't shout…" Eli said.

"Hey! Why are you calling her?! Call the police, damn it! She needs a justice!" Niko yelled.

Eli ignored her.

"Nikocchi? What happen?" Nozomi asked.

"Can you come to my studio, Nozomi? You can look for the address on the pin board near the refrigerator. It's number five on the list…" Eli said.

"Hmm… understood…I'll come very soon…" Nozomi said before she closed her phone.

* * *

><p>The studio's changing room, noon;<p>

Maki already taken to the hospital with Niko on her side, Nozomi and Eli remained on the room to examine. They already put up police line and luckily no one protest much about it after Nozomi show a badge to them.

"Is there no one in the room at the time of incident?" Nozomi asked as she wears her handkerchief as a masker.

"There's only a make-up artist who made us both coming all the way here… She was right in front of the room though…not inside" Eli said.

"To be fair….She has the weakest alibi… the first person who found the body is always be…" Nozomi said.

"Her name is Kristina, if you want to know about her. She was also alumni of Otonokizaka High-school, same year with Maki, Rin and Hanayo. She really admires them back then… She has been working with me for a while too." Eli said.

"Hmm… I see, that will make her lack of motivation… to begin with though, what kind of thing that Maki did to make anyone attack her?" Nozomi said.

"Honestly, no idea. She always be polite and calm in front of strangers. The only person she likes to argue with is Niko…." Eli replied.

"But Nikochi and Maki-chan are like….what? Forever rival? They always argue everyday…" Nozomi said.

"I know, and Niko was with me too in the time of incident…" Eli said.

Nozomi sighed weakly.

"Then let's check out this room…." Nozomi said.

"Yeah…" Eli said.

They started to examine the room starting from the blood splatter. The blood only existed on the lower part of the wall.

"What do you think about this, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked.

"Maki is clearly shot when she sits, but why is she sitting here? There's no bench or anything here…" Eli said.

"That's a good question… hmm…" Nozomi tried to walk closer.

"I know Maki tends to do that though, even when there's chair nearby, she often prefers to sit on the ground and…" Eli remained quiet for a while…

She was then trying to look around the area. There's a pile of boxes and costumes. It's very messy there— it looks like it just simply some boxes that placed there just because it fits.

"I honestly never really venture around this room, the first time I step my foot here was today when I came to see them since they take too long to argue with each other…" Eli said as she approaches it.

"Where are you going to, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked.

"I'm just wondering… is this place always be this messy?" Eli said

"Are you thinking that someone might move some things around here?" Nozomi asked.

"That's what I'm thinking… but anyway, did you see anything on Maki's hand when she got taken…?" Eli asked.

"What are you looking for?" Nozomi asked.

"Phone, she usually sit on the floor because she can rest her back on the wall better than the chair— and since we don't actually have chair, only stool, Maki will totally do that when browsing on her phone… but another thing to consider though, she will not just do that in front of stranger…" Eli said.

"So you think she might be talking to a non-stranger…" Nozomi said.

"That's a maybe, but there's another possibility, she might has been placed there and shot… but, thing is, there's only a few seconds difference from the gunshot and the time of our arrival… and we see no one inside…" Eli said as she turned around to see a little messy dresser. There are a lot of bottles and some unclean trash can. She also sees a pile of empty bottles underneath the dresser.

"Ew…." She said.

"What about the dresser?" Nozomi asked.

"I guess no one like cleaning this place…." Eli said as she walks to the blood splatter again.

"We wouldn't know about things unless we ask to the one who usually works here… or at least, know this place before the incident…" Eli said as she keeps staring on a small dent on the wall, looks like it was made by the gunshot. The damage on isn't bad.

"Crappy gun… probably the old type." Eli said.

"You know much about them…" Nozomi said.

"Of course, my father has a fetish with gun, he really like to collect almost all type of gun at our home in Russia… his liquor collection is also amazing…" Eli replied.

"He is a succubus too?" Nozomi asked.

"Incubus… but he doesn't live in Russia, by the way. He likes to be at the underworld more than here…" Eli said.

"So that makes you a pure blood? I mean, I thought you're half human or something…" Nozomi said.

"Quarter human, my grandmother is a human…" Eli said.

"So that quarter Russian also means quarter human… I see…" Nozomi said.

"We're out of topic, Nozomi… let's get back here…" Eli made a few distance with the blood splatter.

"Say, if I'm to be the shooter, where do you think I'll be and from where I will shoot it?" Eli asked.

"I have to see how the wound is and what gun type it is…" Nozomi said.

"Use your imagination, Nozomi… I know you're good at it…" Eli said.

Nozomi smiled,

"I'm only good when it's about you… but since you're asking for it…" Nozomi tried to walk to the blood splatter.

"You said Maki-chan was here... sitting… then you said the wound is very close to heart… so…hmm…" Nozomi tried to look to the front, she could see Eli, a ventilation, and a big dresser— big enough for a hiding place.

"Three chance… but tell me, Ericchi, have you seen anyone leaving this room before we came?" Nozomi asked.

"I've been staying here if that's what you're asking… I leave no chance for an evidence manipulation." Eli said.

"Then, shall we check inside that dresser?" Nozomi asked.

Eli turned around.

"Right… we should…." Eli nodded as she approach the dresser. Eli could smell someone inside…

"Nozomi… lock the door…. I'll make this room as his dead end…." Eli said. Nozomi nodded and quickly lock the door.

"Done…" Nozomi said as she stands right in front of the locked door.

Eli carefully grabs the handle of the dresser,

She could smell someone is really inside…

She opened the dresser and…

"I'm not a killer!" a man in security uniform said as she cowers inside the dresser.

Eli remained quiet for a while before she grabs his collar and dragged him out roughly.

"I can make you talk, but I want to hear you first…. What makes you think you can tell us that you're not a killer?"

"I…I was just told to stay there!" he said.

"And do what….? Sweating on the costumes?" Eli said.

"N-No! I..I was just told to be there!" he said again.

"A gun isn't going to shoot themselves, you know…" Eli said.

"I-it wasn't me! I swear!" he said again.

Eli chagrined, she began to use her charm as her eyes glow— though for some reason, Eli could feel something is ticked on him and he started to scream in frustration. He tried to shove Eli away, kicking, and hitting. Eli tried her best to endure it until he managed to release himself.

Eli tried to grab him back but he started to search for something in the dresser as Eli trying to pull him. Nozomi noticed somethig very quickly,

"Ericchi! Watch—…"

Gunshot.

Nozomi froze as she watches the gun on his hand.

Blood splattered all over Eli's clothes.

He is killing himself by shooting the gun on his own head—point blank. It was lucky that Eli managed to dodge the shot that gone through his head, but still, Nozomi swears that she skipped a beat as the gunshot roared.

Nozomi could hear someone trying to open the door. She quickly unlocks the door and opened it,

The manager, the make-up artist, and the photographer standing in front of the door…

"W-what happen? We hear gunshot!" said the make-up artist.

"Catherine! Where's Catherine?!" The manager said.

"Is everything ok?" the photographer asked.

"Well… we found someone hiding inside the room…. But he…." Nozomi turned to the lifeless man that Eli grabs.

"Oh…god…. Did he take his own life?" The make-up artist asked.

The manager barged in and grab Eli.

"Catherine! Are you alright?" He asked.

Eli remain quiet, she is still wondering about what did she ticks before…

"Catherine! Catherine!" the managed shook her.

Eli shook off herself,

"S-sorry… I was just… a little shocked…" Eli said.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're fine! We still have a few photo shoot to be held in a few days…" the manager said.

"Someone is dead and you still think about that?" The Make-up artist said.

"Shut up! Without her, I can't pay you!" the manager said as he released Eli and quickly approach the make-up artist.

Eli remained quiet as she blankly watches the manager and the make-up artist began to argue. The photographer walked in,

"Is there anything that I can help with, Detective?" the photographer asked Nozomi.

"I need to take a few pictures here, can I borrow your camera…?" Nozomi asked calmly.

"Why not call for reinforcement?" The photographer asked.

"I'm afraid I prefer to investigate this myself, those dimwit can't be trusted… that's why I chose to ask her than them…." Nozomi said as she turned to Eli who still sits in front of him in shock.

"Fair point, Catherine is capable of doing a lot of things… but… is she alright?" the photographer asked.

"I'm fine… thanks for asking…" Eli said as she sighed weakly.

"Oh…."

"Nozomi, you're going to investigate more in this room, right? I'll be staying outside…" Eli said.

"Please stay inside, I might still need more from you…" Nozomi said.

"Hey, you there, you better not force Catherine to work on your job!" the manager said to Nozomi.

"I'm fine with that…" Eli said.

"Catherine…"

"Please, all of you, leave me and my girlfriend alone… we need to investigate this place further…"

* * *

><p>An hour passed in the room,<p>

Eli remained quiet as she watches Nozomi investigating around the room. She already got a camera

"Ericchi…." Nozomi called her softly,

"Hmm…?"

"Can you tell me about his gun…?" Nozomi asked.

Eli approached his hand that carries the gun,

"Nambu, 7x20mm caliber, service type, it's pretty strong…" Eli said.

"Think this is the same gun that used to shoot Maki-chan?" Nozomi asked.

"No, I think Maki's was 9x19mm, looking from the mark on the wall, not sure though, we may have to see Maki in hospital later…" Eli said.

"I see…"

Eli remained quiet, Nozomi still trying to look around until she lifts her sight to the ventilation.

"Ericchi, can you check that one?" Nozomi asked.

"Sure…" Eli approached the ventilation, since she is tall, she could reach the ventilation at ease.

As she opened the ventilation, they're surprised to see a small gun set on the ventilation. It's pointing a little lower, a fit direction with where Maki was shot. It stands on some kind of timer device which trigger the gun.

"This is…." Eli said.

Nozomi tried to look closer,

"Modified Beretta…" Eli said.

"A gun with timer…?" Nozomi said. Eli picks the gun— she could see the revolver is empty,

"With only one ammo…" Eli said.

"Did someone getting unlucky?" Nozomi asked.

"Not quite, we can play trick on Russian roulette… this is a set up…"Eli said.

"This is bad… anyone could be the killer with it…" Nozomi said.

"I know…" Eli replied.

"and this guy might be truly just a poor sod that getting tricked by someone…" Nozomi said.

Eli remained quiet, she is still bothered by his reaction as she used her charm on him.

Suddenly, they could hear some crowds and someone running very quickly

"Miss Catherine, Detective Toujou! The polices are here!" The photographer said.

Eli and Nozomi surprised to hear it.

* * *

><p>Another hour passed,<p>

Nozomi still worried about a lot of things, but she can't investigate further since the polices are doing it, thanks to the impatient manager who still worried if his Catherine getting hurt or anything, he called the police and reported that incident. They decided to stay around to watch over them though.

"Detective Toujou, can I have my camera back?" the photographer asked as he approach her.

"Sure thing…" Nozomi said as she returned his camera.

"I'll send you all the pictures you made later… for now, I have to go…" he said before he turned away.

"Wait…" Eli said.

He paused,

"Thanks…" Eli said.

"No problem… Miss Catherine." He replied before he left.

"How long do you know him…?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmm… from three years ago? He was an amateur back then, can't even set the camera focus…" Eli said.

Nozomi giggled,

"Said the one who can't even take her own selfie…" Nozomi said.

"That was long ago, ok? Thanks to you, I can actually pose in front of camera now…" Eli said.

"Yup, you should thank me… I am your everything, Ericchi…" Nozomi giggled.

Eli smiled at her,

"But I'm jealous that he gets to work with you… spending days to see your beauty… must be one of your heaven…." Nozomi said softly.

Eli blushed,

"There… Nozomi, you're not supposed to be that charming…" Eli said.

Nozomi giggled,

"Am I being charming?" she said teasingly.

"Sheesh…. I'm supposed to be the one who is charming, you know…" Eli said.

"I know, we might have our role swapped, but if I think about it, if you're what I am, then you'll probably already on rampage all day… Ericchi never have a good anger management…" Nozomi said as she giggled.

"Not like you have a good mood management too… we still have to shop for stuff you broke after this…" Eli said.

"Ah, speaking of that… it's going to be full moon tomorrow… are you free at night?" Nozomi asked.

"You're changing the topic, but yes, I am…" Eli said.

"Then I'll expect an intimacy all night to tame me…" Nozomi smiled mischievously.

"N-Nozomi!"

Nozomi giggled again.

"Might want to get some belt or ropes? I'm very wild in that time, you know…" Nozomi said again.

"I-I'll see, Okay?" Eli said nervously.

"Will Ericchi be rough on me? I'm fine with pain… as long it's Ericchi that give me the pain…" Nozomi said still with her mischievous smile.

B-by the way! How's your work? We should go if we're done with everything…" Eli said.

"Eager to get our needs? That's the way, Ericchi…" Nozomi said.

"N-No! Sheesh!" Eli blushed madly.

Nozomi only laugher at her.

"Seriously though, Ericchi, it's not going to be easy to tame me in that night. You might need to handcuffs me too.." Nozomi said a little sadly.

Eli smiled faintly.

"I'll try my best…" Eli said.

Nozomi smiled at her back.

"Detective Toujou!" a police officer came by and saluted.

"Yes?" Nozomi replied.

"Our captain wants to meet you…" he said.

Nozomi turned to Eli, Eli looks somewhat worried,

"Can I bring her?" Nozomi asked.

"No, Detective Toujou, this is private talks…" he said.

"Very well… tell him I'll be there soon…" Nozomi said.

"Yes! Detective Toujou!" he saluted again before he left.

"Will you be fine?" Eli asked.

"I'll be fine, just wait here, Ericchi…" Nozomi said before she picks up her bag and left.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the hospital, afternoon;<p>

Maki lay down on the bed with her shoulder warped in bandage as she wear green robe, Niko sitting next to her bed along with two girls with short hair.

"Uh…Niko…? Rin….? Hanayo….?" Maki said as she woke up.

"Maki-chan! You're alive! I'm so glad!" Niko said excitedly.

"Huh? Why are you being so dramatic now…" Maki said.

"G-Gh! Be glad I'm worried about you, damn it!" Niko yelled.

"Maki-chan! You're fine! I'm so glad!" Hanayo said.

"Thanks…" Maki replied.

"Waaaaaa! Maki-chan! I thought you won't make it-nya! That's scary nyaaa!" Rin cried happily.

"T-There, Rin! I'm fine... thanks for coming…" Maki said.

"We got called by Niko-chan, she said you got an incident in the photo studio, what happen?" Hanayo asked.

"I… I don't remember… the last time I remember that I was stepping into the changing room and…. Someone thrusting some kind of needle on my neck…" Maki said.

"H-Huh? Needle?" they wondered.

"Yeah… then I… I think I….." Maki remained quiet for a while…

"I tried to call someone but I couldn't really see things because… my head is spinning and my vision blurring…." Maki said.

They remained quiet in confusion.

"Ah! Now that you mention it, where's my phone?" She asked.

"I didn't see it…" Niko said.

"Did you lost it?" Hanayo asked.

"It wasn't anywhere on you-nya!" Rin said.

"The only thing we can get out of you is a bullet…" Niko said.

"A bullet?" Maki asked.

"Yes, you got shot, close to your heart…" Niko said.

Maki turned to her left shoulder, she tried to move her left arm… she couldn't feel any pain.

"It's not painful…" Maki said.

"Eeeh?!"

"M-maybe…. maybe because it's numb?" Niko asked.

"Y-yeah!" Rin said.

Maki still a little confused, she tried to move her shoulder a bit,

"No… I really couldn't feel a single pain…" Maki said.

"W-weird…" Niko said.

Maki tried to open her bandage.

"W-wait! Maki-chan! That-that's not allowed-nya!" Rin said.

Maki ignored it and she keep opening her bandage and revealed that… there's no wound on her left chest.

"W-what the…?" they are all surprised to see it.

* * *

><p>Ayase's family house, bedroom, Night time;<p>

They've bought a new bed and a few other stuffs and settled everything in there. Now they're just resting on the new bed, fashion-less under the blanket, spooning with Eli as the one on the back. She strokes her lover's hair very gently, trying to cheer her up.

"Nozomi…. I'm…. I'm sorry…." Eli said.

Nozomi shook her head with a faint smile.

"It's fine, they're not a justice after all…" Nozomi said.

"I… should've called them first though…" Eli said.

"No, you did the right thing, Ericchi, if you hadn't called me, we will never know much about how things are…. they will dispose evidences like always…" Nozomi said.

"But… you won't get fired…." Eli said.

Nozomi giggled softly.

"It's fine…. maybe God is telling me to stop trying and enjoy living with you…" Nozomi said.

Eli sighed heavily…

"It's not fair, you know, you're fired just because you didn't call them directly and investigating everything on your own… You're still a detective and you're doing a good job…" Eli said.

"Nah, I'm not a good detective, Ericchi, I'm still relying on my card power, you know…" Nozomi said.

"What?"

"I'm still using that, then play with their psychology to get my answer… it's always accurate so I'm confident with it… I'm nothing like you that could use your logic, imagination and guesses to solve cases… perhaps the one who fit as a detective is you, Ericchi…" Nozomi said.

Eli concerned,

"I wouldn't say that… I'm not someone who can stay calm and careful like you, just look at what I did today… I made someone kill himself…" Eli said. Nozomi smiled wryly,

"They're just acting weird, Ericchi… you have nothing to do with it… besides, he is a new worker, Kristina told me that… he just came in that very day… so there's a lot of possibility in it. You're not wrong…"

Eli smiled faintly.

"Honestly, I tried to use my charm back then… but somehow, I feel like I tick something on him before he started to act like that…"

"Have you asked Arisa about it?" Nozomi asked.

"She said, she has no idea about it… she only research about werewolves…" Eli said.

"What about us…?" Nozomi asked,

"Other than hunger and energy, your mood swing also matter in the transformation, that's why you can remain human when you're investigating like before, I believe you're in serious mood and not even thinking about food in that time, right? So…. Basically, you just need to get used with everything around you and keep yourself in controllable mood. Never go for broke…" Eli said.

Nozomi nodded,

"Then as succubus, we can control your mood and energy with our ability, but we can't control your hunger… so the only thing we will have problem with is… food… so I may have to bring some snacks around to fill you up…. But another problem is…. your appetite is greatly increased, we will need a lot of food to feed you…" Eli continued.

"Am I going to be fat?" Nozomi asked,

"Good news, no, your body is set right after you took the oath, it will be converted to energy. I'm glad you still keep your body shape by then…" Eli said.

"Of course, this body is Ericchi's favorite! I've been keeping it for Ericchi!" Nozomi replied cheerfully.

Eli giggled,

"Will you appreciate me?" Nozomi asked with full of expectation,

Eli smiled at her and kissed her neck.

"Of course…" Eli said.

"What else…?" Nozomi asked.

"About full moon, your appetite will be increasing very quickly along with your energy regeneration, so is your healing, werewolves are almost invulnerable in that time… so I have to make sure you're not turning into one before you can manage your werewolf form…" Eli said.

"Hmm… it will be hard, when I was turning into one, my vision changing and it feels like I want to destroy everything around me…"

"That's what you need to control… Arisa told me you can do that by thinking about something that makes you feel calm…"

"Like… Ericchi?" Nozomi said teasingly,

"Sure, if I really make you feel calm…" Eli said with a playful smile.

"Then I'll make sure when I remember your name, I'll be calm and relaxed… imagining you hugging me like this…." Nozomi said as she pulled Eli's arm further playfully.

Eli giggled,

"There… Nozomi…" she said.

Nozomi turned around and stretched her arm upon her shoulder, embracing her closely.

"Say something sweet, Ericchi… make me remember this comfort…" Nozomi said.

"Hmm… Chocolate?" Eli said.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi pouts.

Eli laughed.

"Alright, alright… Nozomi….." Eli said.

"Yes, Ericchi?" Nozomi replied lovingly.

"Pudding…"

"Ericchi!"

Eli laughed again.

"Ok, serious now…" Eli said.

"Do it…" Nozomi said.

"Nozomi…." Eli said.

"Yes, Ericchi my darling?" Nozomi replied lovingly.

"Honey…." Eli said.

"You said you're serious!" Nozomi pouts.

Eli giggled,

"I am… honey…." Eli said.

"Eh…?" Nozomi blushed.

"Yes… I'm calling you honey…." Eli said.

"Ericchi….." Nozomi smiled sweetly.

"Yes, honey?" Eli replied gently.

"I was asking you to say something sweet, not calling me with something sweet…" Nozomi said.

"What's sweeter than you though?" Eli asked with a playful smile.

Nozomi's cheek getting redder.

"You… perhaps?" Nozomi replied shyly.

"Really? Want to give a taste?" Eli asked playfully.

Nozomi giggled before she pressed her lips on Eli's lips and they tighten their embrace with each other as their kisses deepen.

* * *

><p>Ayase's family bedroom, early morning;<p>

Nozomi still woke up earlier than Eli who was awake all night and finally managed to sleep after she did readings on the book that Arisa brought her. She fell asleep on the bed along with the book. Nozomi smiled at her and kissed her on her cheek,

"Thanks for the good time, Ericchi…. looking forward for the next…" she whispered before she left the bed.

She walks to the living room and turned on the television. She surfs the channel for a while until she accidentally saw a glimpse of familiar face. She quickly turns the channel back and watch,

"…the incident takes place around 11:44 and the victim of this attack is Nishikino Maki, daughter of the local clinic owner. According to the appointed detective for this case, the suspect enters the room along with the victim and set up a trap for her…."

Nozomi could see a 3D simulation on the television, apparently, they're using the timed gun on the ventilation as evidence— not the one that held by the security to suicide.

Then as the suspect photo shown up on the television—

"They suspected Nikocchi?!" Nozomi opened her eyes widely. Even though they censored her eyes, Nozomi still know her features so well.

"….. the suspect demanded this to be finished on the court with attorney, Kousaka Honoka…"

Nozomi quickly run to the room and shook Eli,

"Ericchi! Ericchi! Come over here! Quick!" Nozomi said.

"H-huh? Okay…" Eli quickly woke up from her bed and run to the living room.

"…..and the prosecutor for this court room will be the most famous prosecutor who never fails to bring the justice on the very court room, Sonoda Umi…"

"W-what…?" Eli smirked.

"This… this is… the famous show down, Ericchi! Every single court the two do always be aired in television….have you seen them?" Nozomi asked.

"N….no… I never…."

"You should! Kotori provided a very good fashion for the two, you know! You're very interested on those, right….?" Nozomi said.

"Y…yeah… but… still…. wow….. I…. can't believe my eyes…" Eli said.

"We should hurry up to book the ticket, Ericchi! VIP!" Nozomi said.

"W-what?! This is a court, right? Not a live concert…." Eli said.

"Yeah, but like I said…. it's a famous show down, the only justice that I always see in ages! It really feels like watching two samurais fighting! It's going to be fun, Ericchi!" Nozomi replied energetically.

"O-okay….."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : There! Lol... **

**Next: Honoka vs Umi in courtroom /o/**

**I hope it's not too confusing xD**


	5. Lie on Lies

**A/N : Once again, sorry for the slow update...**

**Thanks for review/comments/faves/follows! I love em!**

* * *

><p>The courtroom, early morning;<p>

Eli and Nozomi arrived at the courtroom. The showdown hasn't started yet and audiences are still talking to each other. They could see Hanayo, Rin and Kotori sitting on the audience seat.

"Nozomi-chan…?" Hanayo said as she met their eyes.

"Ehh…? Where?" Kotori asked as she turned to where Hanayo look into.

"There-there-nya!" Rin said cheerfully as she pointed to Nozomi.

"W-wait…. The one next to her, Eli-chan?" Hanayo asked.

"S-she looks more like Catherine, that height difference I mean…. I don't remember Eli-chan is being… that tall…" Kotori said.

"Catherine? The one from the fashion magazine? Why would she be next to Nozomi-chan-nya? Then why is she embracing her arm like a lover-nya?" Rin asked.

"I…I don't know… maybe because Nozomi-chan hunting her because she really looks like Eli-chan? She has a bad obsession…" Kotori said.

"T-that's scary…" Hanayo said.

Nozomi and Eli approached them,

"Kotori-chan, Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan!" Nozomi greeted cheerfully.

"Ahh… Nozomi-chan! Hello again-nya! I never see you that cheerful again lately-nya!" Rin said.

"Really? Then I'm sorry for being gloom…" Nozomi said.

"Is that your girlfriend-nya? Catherine?" Rin asked.

Nozomi turned to Eli,

"Yup…" Nozomi said.

"She really looks like—…." And before Rin finished, Kotori quickly grab her and shut her mouth with her hand.

"Rin-chan! Don't say that! No one likes to hear that!" Kotori said.

Eli remained quiet, though she smiled faintly.

"She is Ericchi…" Nozomi said.

"Eh? Eli-chan?" They said confusedly.

"It's been a while…." Eli said.

"That voice…." Kotori said.

"W-whaaaa! Eli-chan!" They all quickly hugged her.

"T-there!" Eli said as she pat their heads.

"Waaaa! Eli-chan! Where were you going-nya?!" Rin said.

"We miss you!" Hanayo said.

"I've got a feeling when I see you in magazine! You can't lie to my eyes! Why are you hiding from us?!" Kotori said.

"It's complicated, but anyway, how could Niko be the suspect?" Eli asked.

"Umi-chan told me, all the evidence leads to her and she has a motive…" Kotori said.

"I can't believe that too, but Honoka-chan should be able to pull out something…" Hanayo said.

"Why are they suddenly attorney and prosecutor anyway?" Eli asked.

"Hmm… it's complicated, but Umi-chan is our reason and Honoka is our idea…" Kotori said.

"Idea…?" Eli flustered.

"Yeah, it's a very long story, but basically, we think that we can't rely on the current justice around. There's so much thing happening. So that's why we're airing every court that Umi and Honoka attend— public opinion is a lot more powerful than official organization… more importantly, since it is live, media can't manipulate them…" Kotori said.

"Even if it's true that not everyone has a common sense, it's still going to be clear about who's the wrong one and who's the right one… we always believe that world isn't full of filth so public will be able to make a good judgement and put the right justice…" Hanayo said.

"Fair point…" Nozomi said.

Eli remained quiet, she knows she would disagree with that, but they're always been positive thinking about people anyway.

"By the way, Nozomi-chan, something strange was happening last time… Maki-chan's wound suddenly gone.. it's like nothing happened to her-nya…" Rin said.

"Eh?" Nozomi flustered.

"Yeah, we swear we saw her coming in with bloody coat, we also got to see the picture of it…" Hanayo said.

"Niko-chan also said that she saw it herself too that she was being shot close to her heart-nya…" Rin said.

"hmmm…." Nozomi started to think.

"I saw it too, are you sure it's really gone?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, we saw her bare shoulder and it's gone-nya…" Rin said.

"That's strange…. Except….." Nozomi paused.

"Except…?" Everyone wondered.

"Ah… nothing…. Never mind…" Nozomi said.

"Where's Maki now?" Eli asked.

"She is still in the clinic-nya. The police are guarding her, said that until the court finished, she will be under their protection-nya…" Rin said.

"Protection….? Hmmm…" Nozomi began to think again.

"By the way, do you see where Maki-chan's phone is?" Hanayo asked.

"We couldn't locate that…" Eli said.

"Ah…. uh… well, Maki-chan lost her phone since yesterday… I wonder if they took it…"

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the special court— Live!" the announcer said.

"Ah… it's starting…" Nozomi said,

"Let's get on our seat…" Eli said before they quickly gone to their booked VIP seat.

The courtroom goes dark. Eli was agitated for a bit, but she got calmed down as the spotlight shines.

"Everyoneeeeeee!" a familiar voice.

The crowds roared in excitement.

"Honoka is here!" said the voice again as the spotlight moves to a ginger haired girl wearing blue tuxedo and carrying microphone on her hands.

Honoka smiled and she throws the microphone up to the air, spinning around and caught it again before she posed like a real idol.

The crowds clap their hands.

"W-What….. isn't this a courtroom…?" Eli said with a wry smirk.

"Just enjoy it, Ericchi!" Nozomi said.

"R-right…." Eli still flustered.

"Let's bring a happiness and smile to everyone!" Honoka said cheerfully.

Then someone is peeking out and whispering something to Honoka.

"Oh… I mean… let's bring justice to the field!" Honoka shouted again.

The crowds clap their hands louder.

"Hm-hm-hm!" a somewhat serious laugh heard from the darkness.

The crowds turned their attention to the source of the voice.

"That voice…!" Honoka said— somewhat dramatic.

Then a swift piercing voice crossing— the spotlight follows.

A rose stuck into the ground, then a figure slowly appear from the shadows— a woman with black robe, wearing top hat and white mask, biting a rose on her mouth.

"In the darkness of the time— a savior coming as bright as the moonlight, the true justice shall not be on your hands but me—…." She open her robe, revealing the red tuxedo she is wearing.

"I am Sonoda Umi— The tuxedo mask!" she said loudly.

Eli swears her jaw just dropped.

"Ooooh!" Nozomi looks somewhat excited.

"Fear no more, people, look into your heart and find the warrior within! Together, we will bring the real justice and imprison they who corrupt our world. This is our destiny!" Umi said as she spread her hands, the room suddenly turn bright again with roses petals falling everywhere.

"Waaaaaaa! Umi-chan is so cooooooolll!" Kotori shouted excitedly as she stood up between the fan-girling audiences.

"K-Kotori-chan! C-calm yourself!" Hanayo and Rin tried to hold her down.

The crowds screaming in excitement…

Eli couldn't say a thing about what she just saw, her jaw is just dropped and nothing more.

"Aren't they cool Ericchi?" Nozomi asked.

Eli turned to Nozomi, she closed her jaw with her hand,

"Nozomi, you know what…." Eli said.

Nozomi stare into her with full of expectation…

"I'm leaving…" Eli said as she stood up.

"Aaaaaaaaa…..E-Ericchi! Don't leaveeeeee!" Nozomi said as she pulls Eli back down.

"W-why on earth I want to watch this comedy drama?!" Eli said.

"Aaaa-aaaa-aa! Stay! Stay! Stay! Ericchi stay!" Nozomi shook her head as she keeps hugging Eli.

"N-Nozomi!" Eli tried to retort, yet Nozomi still snuggling herself on her.

"I-I get it! I get it!" Eli said as she sat back down.

Nozomi smiled in satisfaction,

"Just watch, Ericchi, justice really stands here…" Nozomi said.

"If there's one more gaudy introduction, I'm going to rest my back and sleep…" Eli said.

"Eh? Don't sleep, it just one more gaudy introduction by…."

Drum rolls.

"Ta-tat—ata!"a loud trumpet.

"Hello-Everyone! We are the judge of this courtroom!" a girl with light brown short hair appears.

"A-rise!" The other two girls appear next to her.

"Tsubasa-samma!" Honoka said— somewhat dramatic.

And just in that time, Eli just goes close her eyes and rest her back.

"Good night…zzzzzz…."

"Aaaaa….! Ericchi! Ericchi! Don't sleep!"

* * *

><p>After a while,<p>

The courtroom becomes quiet, there's only a police representative that explained the situation to the audiences.

"….therefore, we may proceed to the evidences and explanation that become our reason to see the defendant, Yazawa Niko as guilty…" the police representative ended.

"Please, Prosecutor Sonoda Umi…" the moderator said.

"Thank you…" Umi said politely.

Umi cleared her throat before she began to speak.

"According to the staffs, the gunshot was heard in about 11: 44 AM, then the first witness that came into the room is Kristina, a make-up artist. So let us call the witness, Kristina…" Umi said.

A woman showed up on the stage,

"So Kristina-san, I want you to tell us about what do you witness as you heard the gunshot…?" Umi asked.

"Well, I was cleaning up the property outside, then I could hear a gunshot inside the room, so I ran in to see it. When I got there, I saw Nishikino-san laying down on the floor. I was screaming for help and two other witness arrived— it was Yazawa-san and Miss Catherine…"

"Hold it!" Honoka cuts in.

Everyone put their attention to Honoka.

"You said, laying down on the floor, is she really laying down on the floor?" Honoka asked.

"Uhm.. yes.. she is.. on the floor… like-sleeping… she was laying down close to the dresser…" Kristina said.

Eli was a little agitated as she heard it, but Nozomi is holding her back.

"…then I called for ambulance and our manager called for a police—..." she continued.

"Hold it!" Honoka cuts in.

"How long does it takes for your manager to call the police…?" Honoka asked.

"Immediately… There's no chance of evidence manipulation and Miss Catherine was there to watch over the area along with Yazawa-san…" Kristina said,

"Thank you, Kristina-san, now tell me what you witness before everything happen…" Umi said.

"Argument between Nishikino-san and Yazawa-san before the photo shoot session…" Kristina said.

"Thank you…" Umi said.

"This could be a motive for the defendant to take the life of our victim, I've heard stories…" Umi coughed a little.

"…that the defendant and the victim is a partner in crime since high-school, being in argument is not a rare thing, but as we may grow up, things can change and some will finally have courage to express their true feeling and take an action to it…" Umi said in all seriousness,

"Haha-yeah… sounds like someone who just hops on my bed in the very first day of reunion…." Eli said sarcastically.

"Who's that someone?" Nozomi asked— she pouts.

"You don't know?" Eli said.

"No, who's that someone?! It takes me a lot of years to finally get my kisses and actual intimacy!" Nozomi said.

Eli sighed,

"Then if you see it that way… please forget everything I just said…." Eli said.

Nozomi pouts again and she started to sniff Eli.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Looking for other's scent! They should left it somewhere!"

"N-Nozomi! P-Pay attention to the court!" Eli tried to retort.

"I'll continue this later, ok! I'm not going to let that person free!" she said.

Then they started to pay attention again,

"….my point is, friends, best friends, lovers, companion, family, they can turn on us at any time. With the slightest motivation, things can go wrong, temporary anger, disappointment, there's so many things that can lead us to an action of crime…" Umi continued.

She took a deep breath before she walks around the hall,

"So for all the audiences, I'm going to remind you about this again. Don't be biased by the fact you've known from the past. Think clearly and be a fair judge. Everything that happen in this very courtroom is real, whatever crafts that created will be revealed…" Umi continued again.

"Now we may proceed to the evidence investigation…" Umi said as she return to her place.

"Detective, please reveal all the evidence…" Umi said clearly.

A guy in brown leather coat appeared on the stage.

"Thank you, prosecutor…" he said as she tidy up his files.

"The first evidence we found other than the testimony from our witness is the fingerprints that we traced in the victim's clothing… we assume that Yazawa-san has been in a fight with Nishikino-san after the photo session…" the detective said.

Eli put her palm on her face.

"Hold it!" Honoka shouted.

"I've here a data about the defendant was trying to help the victim who has gone stiff after the incident, Are you sure fingerprints always prove that it was coming from a fight?" Honoka asked.

"Yes, because Yazawa-san using a trap to attack Nishikino-san, the only explanation of this is that Yazawa-san hits Nishikino-san until she is unconscious and put her in the position. Then she went to meet up with Miss Catherine to cover her alibi while she used a timer gun to attack the unconscious Nishikino-san." The detective said.

"Say, where is this timer-gun placed?" Honoka asked.

"We found it in the ventilation…" the detective said.

"Objection!" Honoka shouted as pointed to the detective and slam the table.

"Something is wrong with what you just said, if the timer gun placed on the ventilation— home come the first Witness found the victim near the dresser? The dresser is huge and from the data we have here, the timer gun is a weak gun— so if it hit the dresser, which is made from thick woods, it won't be able to reach the victim's body…" Honoka said.

"And someone was in the dresser… how could they not mention it?" Eli asked to Nozomi.

"Because that person may be related to the previous serial murder…" Nozomi said.

"huh?"

"They clearly manipulated the evidences and put the public attention on another case… like how it always been…" Nozomi said.

"It's always be like this?"

"Yup…"

"That's…. cruel of them…." Eli said.

The detective pulls out a picture which zoomed by the camera and shown on the screen, it's a picture of the changing room— the place is somewhat drastically changed. The boxes are neatly stacked in front of the dressing room, clothes stacked neatly next to it too. There are blood splatters everywhere but the boxes.

"As you can see, there are a few boxes here. The only explanation to this is that Nishikino-san is placed in standing position— once the gun triggered, Nishikino-san fall to where she was found…"

"Objection!" Honoka pointed to the detective again as she slams the table.

"Attorney Kousaka Honoka, please stop slamming the table…" Umi said.

"Eh? But that's what attorney do, right? I mean… the guy in the game always do that…" Honoka said.

"You don't have to follow exactly like him!" Umi yelled.

"Oh… well…. Anyway! Something is wrong with that statement. If the victim was shot in standing position on the box— why there is no blood splatter on the box? According to the medical report here, the victim was shot near the heart and the bullet penetrated deep through until the back until the bullet can be pulled out from the back since it was stuck there. It will be strange if there is no blood-splatter on the box!" Honoka said.

"I'm more surprised that she isn't dead…" Eli said to Nozomi.

Nozomi remained quiet,

"The robe that Nishikino-san wearing during the time of incident are made to resist such, so maybe it didn't go through there, I have the evidence.…" The detective said as she pulls out a set of costume, it has a blood splatter on the left chest, close to heart, the hole is placed straight through the inner clothes and there is blood splatter inside the robe.

"Objection!" Honoka once again slamming the table as she pointed to it.

"Attorney Honoka! If I hear one more table slam, I'll flip a table!" Umi said.

"Ah-haha..sorry… but anyway! That costume is a fraud! The angle of the hole in the costume isn't right! If the victim was shot from the ventilation, then the gunshot shouldn't be going straight to the back!" Honoka said.

"Objection!" Umi shouted as she pointed to Honoka, then she slam the table.

"DORYAAAAA!" Honoka flip Umi's table.

"W-WHY DID YOU FLIP MY TABLE?!" Umi yelled.

"I was just helping…" Honoka said.

"It was meant for you!" Umi quickly ran to grab Honoka and began to pound on Honoka's head.

Eli smirked as she watches them,

"I just want to flip them both now…." Eli said.

"There-there… Ericchi…." Nozomi giggled as she pats Eli's head.

Honoka and Umi returned to their place,

"Anyway… my objection is, that kind of thing can't be used as a reason to object— because, coincidence happen and you have to remember that…" Umi said.

"Objection!" Honoka slam the table.

And before Umi approach Honoka— Honoka flips her own table and hits Umi.

"W-WHY DID YOU FLIP YOUR TABLE TO ME!?" Umi yelled.

"Just helping…" Honoka said.

And that time, Umi just flipped her table at Honoka.

"W-Whoaaa! I'm sorry!" Honoka said.

"Now, what's your objection?" Umi asked as she fixed her table.

"The position of the victim, if it is on the possible position, then the victim shouldn't be at where it was but sitting near the box! Besides— take a look again at the picture! The blood-splatter telling us that there's a big force happening and made the blood splattering all-over the room, if she was at the possible position, how could her blood splattered on the ceiling?"

"That's…." Umi flustered,

"I'm claiming this evidence as a fraud! Tsubasa-sama, please take down the evidence!"

No response from the judges. They're playing something in their tablet.

"Tsubasa-sama….?" Honoka asked.

"Hang on! One more song…." Tsubasa said.

And they all quiet to wait them….

"Yeah! Full Combo! Finally!" Tsubasa said.

"W-why are they still playing that game after 5 years…." Umi said.

"Prosecutor Sonoda Umi, I have to tell you, love have no limit of time— because love is like a sun, a big sun!" Tsubasa said.

"Oh….." Umi smirked.

"Anyway, what were you asking before, Attorney Kousaka Honoka?" Tsubasa asked.

"Uhm.. take down the evidence…" Honoka said.

"Ok… take it down…" Tsubasa said.

"W-Wait there! You don't even look at it first! D-Don't be biased!" Umi said.

"Huh? But it was clearly a fraud, yes? Honoka said that…" Tsubasa said.

"Doesn't mean that she is always right! Sheesh!" Umi said.

"Alright, show me again…" Tsubasa said.

They showed the picture again.

"That's a fraud, too neat for a battle ground…" Tsubasa said.

"W-what? Do you even know what's going on…?" Umi asked.

"Uooohhh! That's a good statement. Remember that the victim and the defendant had a fight? It should've been a lot messier!" Honoka said.

"Objection!" Umi shouted. She slammed the table,

"I'm going to flip my chair if they flip the table again…" Eli said.

Luckily they don't do it.

"It's true that the room is awfully neat— but that can be manipulated by the defendant herself before the gunshot!" Umi said.

"It could've been after the gunshot too since the defendant returned to the room, right…?" Umi said.

"Then are you saying that Catherine is involved in that manipulation? Remember that she was also the witness of the after incident…" Honoka said.

Eli rolled her eyes,

"They're dragging me in…" Eli said with a sigh.

"Maybe? There's so much thing that can be happen, but just so you remember, I have here a report that Miss Catherine was staying in the site until the detective come over, there could be two possibility— one is that the defendant is putting Miss Catherine in her trap, second is that Miss Catherine is helping her …" Umi said.

"Miss Catherine is absolutely not involved in this because she has been working in the studio for long, she was the most decent person in the studio— capable of doing a lot of things at once… helping a murder to happen is totally not what she would do, she isn't an idiot." The detective said,

"Thanks for covering…." Eli mumbled.

"Hmm…. Ericchi, I smell something here…" Nozomi said.

"What? You finally figured out who's the person that touching me in the very first day of reunion…?" Eli asked.

"No, but… conspiracy… they're trying to protect you…" Nozomi said.

"Good or bad?" Eli asked.

"Could be both… but either way Ericchi, just in case you are called as additional witness…. Remember that whatever you're saying, you're safe… so better use that right…" Nozomi said.

Eli remained quiet to think,

"They're trying to cover you up, this is live show so you know how it is… whatever you're saying for the first time is what people hear from you…" Nozomi said.

"I see…." Eli said.

"I also have here a proof that the defendant was entering the room along with the victim, a picture of the defendant leaving the room alone, then also a picture of her entering the place after incident along with Miss Catherine…" The detective said as he showed up three pictures— looks like taken from the Security Camera. It also has the time of incident too, one is 11:12, 11:34 and the other is 11:44.

"….but looking from the situation— where the defendant came into the room after the incident, she could've been actually trying to help the victim…I mean, look, there's about 22 minutes difference between the first and second, then 10 minutes differences between second and third, so much thing can be happen in that time."

"Very well, Attorney Kousaka Honoka, why don't you call your defendant? See if she can talk for herself…" Umi said.

"Of course, then I shall—…"

"Wait!" shouted a man.

He stood up from his seat

"I'm as the manager would like to talk about that case… I was the one who called the two into the studio. I may have something so say about the two…"

"I call for him to talk first before the defendant then, his opinion may be important too…" Umi said.

"Accepted…" Honoka said.

The manager went up to the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman…. Before I started, I wanted to inform you a short story about our studio. Our studio was built in…." he started his story.

"See Ericchi? He is trying to protect you…" Nozomi said.

"How do you know?"

"Because if Nikocchi talks first, people will suspect you as her conspiracy, he is trying to clear up your name first. Hmm… why people are so kind to you? Are you using a spell or something? Or…. Did you have any relationship with him?" Nozomi asked.

"Honestly, no, I never casted a spell on him, not even a relationship… maybe he was just after my protection because I'm his money maker? Ever since I made my debut in fashion industry, he made a lot of sale and able to upgrade his studio. I usually don't care about it as long I can make money and live, also not to forget the free fashion that I get every session. He wasn't this good back then, studio always poor and unmaintained." Eli explained.

"So that explain it… about how he gets that obsessive about your protection…" Nozomi said.

"Honestly, I'm kind of afraid of something else… When you see a succubus, they have a slight charming aura— if one can't resist it, then they may eventually fall into an unhealthy obsession… The only cure to it is to be parting away from the succubus for a few weeks or months…" Eli said.

"Ah! So… maybe… I was just charmed by you?"

"If I have to be honest, no, I don't think so, the time when I said I know there's something pure in you…is because even after we're apart for many years, you're still obsessing after me… so that is just purely coming from yourself… not my spell. That's how I'm very sure you're really in love with me…"

"Hmm.. when you said that, I feel like you somehow can kill someone with your looks— oh wait, you did…" Nozomi said.

"Nozomi…." Eli frowned.

Nozomi giggled.

"Joking, Ericchi, but anyway, I have a few thought about this case… something that is clear here… Niko is being framed and they're hiding the death of that security guy, it may be related to the serial murder…we could just say it in public, but if we said that and we can't tell about who did it, it could be a danger for your career since you're in the time of the suicide incident, also can cause more fear to the public… not many people are aware of the serial murder, and this live show might be watched by them who aren't aware of it…" Nozomi said.

"So you think, this case is actually immature? I mean, just a very small part of that case?"

"Yes… we need to bail this case out of everyone's attention so we can investigate further…" Nozomi said.

"I have a thought, but it's going to be hurt a bit…" Eli said.

"What do you mean?" Nozomi asked.

Eli turned to see the court for a moment, the managers are still telling history.

"Hear me out, Nozomi, this is the plan…"

* * *

><p>After a while,<p>

The manager about to finish his story;

"…so basically… Miss Catherine was working with me from long ago, she was the one who has made my career raising up to the current popularity, because of her decent personality, she is very well paid, there's no way of her to cooperate with others especially to the murder attempt of Nishikino-san— a woman who took care of everyone's health…"

"Yes, thank you very much for your story, you may leave the stage…" Umi said politely.

The manager left the stage.

"Excuse me…" Nozomi said. Everyone's attention went to her.

The detective seems to be very surprised as he saw her.

"Greetings, I'm… Toujou Nozomi, an ex-detective…." Nozomi said as she steps in to the stage.

"What is this bitch doing here?" the detective said in disgust.

"A-a-a…. not cool. Addressing people with that is not cool, no matter how it is…" Nozomi said with a mischievous smile.

"Put that aside though, I'm here just to clear up something…" Nozomi said as she give the detective a mocking glance.

"May I have the stage?" Nozomi asked with a hint of tease on her voice.

"You may, but we've wasted too much time, please don't talk too much…" Umi said.

"Of course, Prosecutor Sonoda-Umi, maybe I should get to what I wanted to say about this… murder attempt case…" Nozomi said.

"H-hey! You're not going to put me in a bad name, aren't you?!" Niko yelled from her seat.

"Mind your manners! Defendant!" Umi said clearly.

"S-Sorry…" Niko said.

Nozomi giggled,

"Say, I heard from specific someone, there's a new security that hired in the very same day with the incident, perhaps the manager can explain about it?" Nozomi turned to the manager.

The manager looks a little hesitating,

"Don't worry, if there's specific organization that blackmailing you, I can guarantee that the public— and the real law enforcement will protect you at all cost. They may be everywhere, but they won't act outside the shadows. Because if they show their true self, people will see how dirty their play are…" Nozomi said,

The manager remained quiet for a bit,

"You're Catherine's girlfriend, right? So you're talking on her behalf?" he asked.

Nozomi giggled,

"I didn't expect you said that here, this is a live show, everyone knows— now you've started a scandal… hmm.. what will her fans say about it? Put that aside though, yes I am talking on her behalf…" Nozomi said.

"Then, I'll speak…" the manager said.

The detective bit his lip.

"Yes, I was forced to hire a specific security to guard over the Nishikino family representative…" He said.

"Thank you, so let's say this, that specific security guard was hired— don't you think there's a big chance of that security guard to manipulate the place? Isn't that suspicious to have someone forcing you to hire someone to protect someone who doesn't even need protection?" Nozomi said.

"Objection!" Umi said— she slammed the table.

"Yes?" Nozomi turned to her.

"What do you mean by doesn't even need a protection? The victim was clearly attacked…" Umi said.

"Oh? Really? Well... listen to me about this… I believe everyone have heard about the µ's, the school idols group that disbanded from about five years ago. We have a few mini units, one of them is BiBi which members will be Yazawa Niko, Nishikino Maki, and Ayase Eli. From what I always know, Nishikino Maki and Yazawa Niko always arguing with each other on every single thing— so it is not rare to see them arguing…" Nozomi said.

"Like what I said before, things can change, everyone can betray each other with the slightest motives…" Umi said.

"From what I've heard…." Nozomi ignored her,

"They're just arguing about what to wear for the first session, do you think they will somehow wanting to kill each other just because of that, I don't believe so!" Nozomi continued.

"There might be another thing that they hold grudge about…" Umi said.

"If that's the case, then I may want to hear from the manager about it. Do they even know about they will actually have the photo session together?" Nozomi asked.

"No, the invitation comes privately, even Miss Catherine do not know who will take a photo-shoot with her that day. There's no point of announcing it to them. I only announce it to the workers because they will have to take care of their needs…" The manager said.

"Then, isn't that mean: the only person who is ready for their arrival will be the workers?" Nozomi said.

"A-are you trying to harm my workers?" the manager asked.

"No… please don't take it to the wrong way… it's more like— we have to be more aware about they who pretend to be friend than they who shows their true feeling, like our dearest defendant…" Nozomi said.

"Where are you going with this…?" the manager asked.

"I'm talking about the security guard that was forced to be hired by you… there's so much thing that is strange for me because… the security camera— it supposed to be recording things, but why is it taking pictures? We wouldn't know about what happen between 11:12 and 11:44, as a security guard, they probably can manipulate such thing… but what makes me wonder— is it just one person who got hired? There might be more that creeping in your dearest studio…"

"There are two persons that coming into the studio that time, one is the security guard, the second is the person who forced me to hire him. He said he wanted to make sure that the security guard is working his job. He claimed himself as the person from Nishikino family but he does not tell his name…"

"Strange, isn't it? That's why you don't hire a random person who doesn't even want to tell their names…but to put it simply, I think— we have to be suspicious to this detective as well… because, he lets so much strange evidences to be submitted in the court. It feels like he isn't capable of doing his job and expecting the attorney and the prosecutor to investigate everything on his behalf… that's rude isn't it?"

The detective looks somewhat furious.

"You don't even do your job properly, you just got fired, you have no right to say such thing…" the detective said.

"Fired? I'm sorry but I wasn't. I was leaving you all since I know you and your friends are corrupting the name of justice and planning to inflict more damage… I don't want to be dragged into your play, you and your senior taking that as an offense and pretend that I was fired."

"Peoples! Don't listen to her, she is just a desperate bitch who don't even have a roof to stay in, she hid herself in the temple from time to time, expecting to be protected by them. She drank herself every night and spitting out the name of her sweetheart from time to time, she has gone insane… she don't even accept a call for help! She is unworthy to be in the law enforcement career…" the detective said agitatedly.

"How rude, but put that aside, can you prove what you just said?"

"Of course! Here we have the call history on the victim's phone. We found it in the room.." The detective put the phone on the camera, zooming the latest phone call in her phone. The name of the contact was Toujou Nozomi… the call was made in 12:58,

Nozomi smiled mischievously.

"Are you all just that amateur? I mean, look at you… you looks very desperate… that call is clearly a made up call— you can always just launch the call and close immediately before it actually connects, call history as evidence is very outdated, it can be made up by any kind of people, beside… don't you remember about what you said? The victim is shot at 11:44, so who made the call in 12:58 and what for?"

The detective went panic.

"What's the meaning of this? We do not tolerate made up evidence…" Umi said.

The crowds began to whisper to each other about it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let it be known that this is an example of the corrupted agent of justices! Don't fear them! Don't fall into their trickery! They're harassing you with their power! The defendant here is just one of the victims of their dirty plan! Everything that was submitted by this agent of justice in this court is faked… They just wanted attention in this live show of true justice! Do not let them corrupt this show!" Nozomi said.

"T-tch, everyone! Do not believe her! She is bluffing! To be honest, the first detective that assigned to this was not me! It was her before she was fired! She was the one who made up all the evidences and leave it to me! I have a proof here that she—…." And before he could speak more, the courtroom's door opened roughly.

Everyone put their attention there. Maki is wearing a red jacket and sleeveless clothes, blue jeans and sport shoes.

"Grab that detective! He is the manipulator!" Maki shouted, she came in along with Eli on her side. The police around the area quickly grab him before he attempted to run.

"What's happening here?" Umi asked.

"Yeah? Maki-chan? I thought you're supposed to be in the hospital?" Honoka asked.

"That detective is just trying to steal everyone's attention! He is trying to make the name of his own so that he can make people pays him more!" Maki shouted.

"Explain…" Umi said.

"From all that we know, this show is famous because the justices that happen here is legit, guilty or not guilty, it was all decided by the votes and opinion of the audiences and jury after the show…" Nozomi said.

"Yes, and because he can't solve any case, he is trying to make a case! He faked everything! Even the attack!" Maki said.

"W-what do you mean? What about the blood and all?" Umi asked.

"It was fakes! There's no attack! It was his people that made up the evidences! He waited with his people outside of the studio, the security guard that he tasked to guard me stole my phone during the photo session, and he was then hiding in the dresser and made that fake gunshot!" Maki said.

"W-what?!" the detective looks surprised.

"Ah- now that explain why the security camera only take pictures not video…" Honoka said.

"They also black mailed the witness, Kristina, and also my Manager, Kotaro. My manager used to be in debt with Nishikino family— this detective heard the information about it from his friend who works in the Nishikino Family's Hospital. He is using that chance to make money!" Eli said.

"Niko and I always argue with each other, it's no secret to all people who works in the clinic including his friend, so that's why he put Niko in such trouble, because framing her is the easiest way for him… we already took care of his friends, now we just need him to face the same fate!" Maki said.

"What support your words?" Umi asked.

"This!" Maki showed her shoulder, there's no wound on it.

The crowds began to make a talk.

The judge's hammer knocked,

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will take care of that matter later… but as for now… we will clear up this situation…." Tsubasa said.

The audiences turned their attention to the judge.

"Since the evidences that submitted and even the incident itself are all fakes, we decided to release the defendant at instant. So the verdict for the defendant is Not Guilty… but we will hold another court in later days for the faking evidences matter."

"Wait! This is not fair! That bitch is framing me!" the detective tried to retort.

Eli and Nozomi exchanged a mischievous smile as they saw him dragged out by the police.

* * *

><p>Ayase's family living room, Dusk;<p>

After they did a few shopping and return to their place, they relaxed themselves on the sofa while waiting for news to show up. Nozomi snuggled on Eli's shoulder while Eli embraced her gently.

Nozomi sighed heavily,

"What with that sigh….?" Eli asked.

"Ericchi… tonight is going to be a full moon, are you ready to face me?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmm… of course, any time, we can even start right now…" Eli smiled teasingly.

Nozomi giggled,

"Sheesh, Ericchi… I don't remember you to be so brave about things like this…." Nozomi said.

Eli smiled before she kissed Nozomi's lips.

"I've faced you twice, so what's the difference about today….?" Eli asked.

"It's going to be different, you know… you have to dominate me…" Nozomi replied.

"Let's just see then…" Eli replied.

Nozomi smiled before she began to snuggle her again.

"Sheesh, Ericchi…."she said lovingly.

They remained quiet for a moment.

"Ne… Ericchi… do you not have a feeling towards that guy?" Nozomi asked.

"Whichever you're talking about, no… I don't… Never think of anyone…." Eli replied.

"Really? I thought Ericchi is always selfless…"

"µ's and others are different… I can care nothing about others, as long they give me benefits, I won't mind sticking around with them." Eli said.

Nozomi smirked a bit,

"Put that aside though, I was talking about the detective we just framed for faking the event…"

"He is trying to hide the fact about the dead security guard, so he is either has to face the judge from public or betray his friends…" Eli said.

"If he betrays his friend, he can drag you and I in…"

"I dare him to do so— he still got caught in his crime and he can't do anything about us since he doesn't have much evidence to show without his friend's help… everyone know he is just trying to throw tantrum…"

"I still have a feeling that what we did was wrong, even though I'm still doing my role in that time anyway… but… still, I don't think it justify something… it's just not right to play such tricks…" Nozomi said.

"Maki said something like that too, but she wanted to save Niko from the Guilty Verdict, it can hurt her reputation more than it already is…" Eli said.

"…and yet she played her role well too…." Nozomi said weakly.

"Serve them right, they framed us with lies, so we did the same as return, see if they like it.." Eli said.

"That's not what we supposed to do… we should've clears everything and tell truth…" Nozomi said.

"You don't even know who actually did it, you said you don't want people to snoop around, right? That's the only way to do it right now. Other thing is that the program getting more rating because of the drama. It interest a lot of people to see it." Eli said.

"True…." Nozomi sighed,

"Beside, Maki told me, she didn't feel the gunshot, she only could feel a needle on her neck before she falls unconscious…" Eli said.

"A needle? Hmm…. That's strange…" Nozomi said.

"She said she is still a little dizzy until last time we met, but somewhat energetic, she just invited Rin to jog after they return from the court…" Eli said.

"Dizzy but somewhat energetic? Hnn…." Nozomi began to think.

The front door opened,

Arisa returned to home,

"Ah, Onee-san, I'm back…." Arisa said.

"Welcome back…" Eli said.

"Welcome back, Arisa!" Nozomi said.

"Thanks! Are you feeling well? I think it's close to night and the moon started to show up…" Arisa said.

"Yup, I'm feeling very good…" Nozomi replied.

"Hehe, I'm going to stay in my room, ok? I have a lot of essay to write…" Arisa said.

"What are you studying, Arisa?" Nozomi asked.

"I'm studying law, I wanted to be an attorney…" Arisa said.

"Eh? Attorney….?" Nozomi wondered

"Yup, Yukiho wanted to be the prosecutor, we wanted to be like Honoka-nee-san and Umi-nee-san… they both are really cool…" Arisa said cheerfully.

"Now that you mention it, Arisa, tell me what you know about them. Why Honoka suddenly into something like that…?" Eli asked.

"Ah, well, Onee-san, you could've read more newspaper than fashion magazine, but… anyway, she is just trying to help Umi-nee-san to make a real justice, with Kotori-nee-san's help too." Arisa said.

"What's behind that?" Eli asked.

"Umi-nee-san uncle was murdered. He was an agent of justice— one of the serial murder victim… then the one that blamed for that incident was Umi-nee-san father, at the court, the evidence that submitted was clearly faked, everything leads to Umi-nee-san father and he couldn't do a thing about it. He got fined and has to stay in the prison for many years… so Umi-nee-san was really angry about that."

"So that's how they started everything…" Eli said.

"Yup, they really want to show a real justice to everyone…" Arisa said.

Eli remained quiet.

"Ah anyway, I really have to go work on my essay now… good luck with the full moon…" Arisa said before she ran into her room.

Nozomi smiled,

"So….? I wonder why your sister is a lot human than you…?" Nozomi asked teasingly.

"What do you mean, a lot human than me?" Eli asked.

"She is a lot sharper about other's feeling… and what makes human a human is where they actually understand and feel about others, right?" Nozomi asked.

"You're a human because you're born as human, not animal, silly. An animal will never be a human and human will never be—…." Eli paused,

Nozomi smiled teasingly before she barked playfully.

"Fine… I can't say that one…" Eli said.

Nozomi giggled,

"Well, then are you saying, your kind will never be a human being? Even though what I see here is you are trying to live among human and be like them?" Nozomi asked.

"So you're saying that I'm pathetic…?" Eli said— she seems to be a little offended.

"I'm not saying that, I was just saying that you're denying yourself… you should've accepts that fact…"

Eli smirked wryly at her, she shoved her and scoot away from her.

"That's why I said what makes human a human is where they can understand and feel about others, doesn't matter about what they will do later, it could be good it could be bad…. We're not a perfect being…." Nozomi said.

"That's a lie, isn't it? You just told me that my sister is a lot human than me because I couldn't act like I care… it wasn't about the feeling only, right?" Eli said.

Nozomi sighed,

"Ericchi, you're being stubborn, I really didn't mean it like that. I was just teasing you… why are you upset so quickly about it?" Nozomi said.

"Do you think I'm happy to be born as what I am? To be forced to kill so that I could live longer… to be living surrounded with people who somehow obsessed just because they see me? I'm not happy with that! I wanted to live like how humans are…" Eli said.

"You already lived as human for over than twenty years, that school idols, that student councils, you show that you're very human and you can live with us, why are you still so sensitive about it? Just have fun with what you are… don't deny yourself." Nozomi replied.

Eli shook her head,

"I'm done with this topic…" Eli said.

"Some people are forced to be what they don't want to be so that they could live and fulfill their duty… they're forced to make a choice. You have the choice, you already chose it, you just have to live it… you're a lot luckier than others, you know…" Nozomi said.

Eli remained quiet,

"I'm speaking from experience, Ericchi… and I'm not sorry because it's the truth… accept yourself… accept what you feel… embrace it." Nozomi continued.

Eli sighed before she stood up,

"I'm done talking…" she said before she started to walk away.

"Ah—Ericchi!" Nozom tried to go after her, yet she suddenly fall. It took Eli's attention, she quickly ran back to Nozomi,

"Nozomi!" Eli quickly grabs her shoulder,

"E…Eri-Eri…Ericchi…." her eyes began to glow, veins began to show all over her skin,

"Nozomi…?"

Nozomi didn't respond, she began to growl and howl.

_Ah…could it be…?_

Without any more delay, Eli quickly kissed her lips. Sucking and embracing her passionately. She began to carry Nozomi up and walk to the bedroom with their lips still sticking to each other.

She pushed her to the bed — Nozomi hugged Eli tight with her arms and legs crossed around Eli's waist. They played their tongue, rising up the tension so that Eli could play her role better. She even tried to drag Eli's hand inside her clothing, groping all over her breast.

As their lips parted, Nozomi smiled faintly at her,

"Ericchi…. please dominate me…" she whispered seductively.

Eli smiled at her back,

"With pleasure…." She replied as she made another push— pressing her lips on Nozomi's lips and venturing her hands all over her body.

They could hear their cellphone ringing, both are placed on top of the end-table as its battery being charged. Nozomi tried to reach it but Eli stopped her from doing so. She keep on kissing her aggressively.

The phone keeps ringing as they keep struggling over it.

Nozomi pushed Eli down, trying to make her start to treat her groin. Eli agreed to it after a few pushes. The phone keep ringing, Nozomi tried her best to reach it while Eli began to strip her and get busy with licking her core.

"Hell—Aaah…. Hello?"Nozomi greeted.

"N-Nozomi-chan! Uh… I thought I was calling Eli-chan… but… anyway, this is Rin-nya!" the voice from the phone said.

"What—Ohh… uhh… deeper please…" Nozomi pushed Eli's head deeper as she keep on doing her. Penetrating her fingers and tongue inside.

"Nozomi-chan! This is emergency-nya!" Rin said in panic.

"What kind- Ohh! What kind of emergency?" Nozomi asked.

"Maki-chan... Maki-chan is..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : K that's it for now lol. I'm terrible at making a serious scene, I know..**

**What happen to Maki?**

**Next chapter... Hope I can do it quicker later.**


	6. A Strange Letter

**A/N : Again, sorry for late update. can't do it daily lately...**

**Thanks for review/comments/faves/follows! I appreciate it!**

**You know I'm hinting some pairings (I always do). I'll leave it to your own imagination about it. **

* * *

><p>"G-Go there— Ericchi!" Nozomi said as she pointed to the new dresser they got for her, she placed both of her legs on Eli's shoulder . Eli— still with her mouth busy, carrying her as she tries to reach the dresser,<p>

"D-Don't stop!" Nozomi said as she could feel Eli began to part her mouth from her core,

"I need to look for—…" Before Eli finished, Nozomi pushed her head deeper.

"Just shut up and do it, give it some more force… I can do this myself…" Nozomi said as she tried to reach the dresser. Eli crouched down to let Nozomi work on what she need from the dresser.

"I told you this is going to be really wild, you have to increase your power, Ericchi, it doesn't really catch up with the increasing power…" Nozomi said as she tried to search around.

"Ah… here it is, my elastic sweater…" Nozomi said.

She began to strip herself quickly and start to wear her sweater. She also took a black trouser from the dresser,

"Move up here…" Nozomi said as she pushed Eli, letting her to stand up and kiss her as Nozomi tried to wear her underwear and trouser.

"Can't I just…" Eli tried to talk, Nozomi keep pushing her lips.

"…take a breath…" Eli finished.

"be quick…" Nozomi replied.

They released their lips for a moment.

"I can't imagine myself have to do it all night… are you serious?"

"I told you it's hard… but you did fine until now, I usually already gone as a beast by now…" Nozomi replied.

"Is there a—…"

Nozomi pressed her lips to Eli again before she could finish. They made out as they started to walk out from their room. Eli push her back— she is trying to reach her own dresser, quickly search around for her back-less top and jeans.

She was then trying to wear it, Nozomi helped her to get it done. It was pretty hard as Nozomi keep pushing her lips to hers.

"—way to—…"

Eli just finished changing.

"Keep you drained somehow? This is—…" Nozomi keep pressing her lips.

"—really trouble-some! We are on emergency! I can't—" Eli tried to continue.

"—take care of two things at once!" Eli said.

Nozomi ignored that and she began to pull Eli out of the room.

Arisa saw them as she was about to pick some snack in the refrigerator.

"Sheesh, Onee-san, you don't need to kiss her like that for hours if you need to do something…" Arisa said.

They stopped— yet their lips still sticking with each other.

"You have a leech skill, remember? It could last for three hours or so… you can just do that once and renew it again after…" Arisa said.

Eli got reminded by it, she was then trying to part her lips away— then quickly move to Nozomi's neck and bit her.

"Ahh! Ericchi! That feels good." Nozomi moaned.

Eli remained quiet as she keeps doing what she is doing.

Arisa giggled,

"It will leech your energy for three hours. Normal human will get half of their energy drained in that duration…" Arisa said.

"Thanks…" Nozomi said.

"The only thing you need to be aware of is— it left a mark in those three hours, so you might want to hide that from people…" Arisa said.

"Can Succubus go berserk if they get too much energy?" Nozomi asked.

"If you're talking about Onee-san, she will just get too much energy and work too much too— in other words, she gets really hyper… but you will like Hyper Onee-san…" Arisa replied.

"Hyper Ericchi— sounds fun…Are you done yet, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked.

Eli remained quiet.

"It will take a while to apply it…" Arisa said.

"Oh…"

"Where are you two going anyway?" Arisa asked.

"Maki-chan is acting weird… and a little furious… Rin-chan is trying to distract her at the moment…"

"Oh… you better be hurry then…" Arisa replied.

"Yup, will do…"

* * *

><p>As they finally finished with it,<p>

Eli quickly carry Nozomi out, Arisa is helping them to leave the house.

"Take care!" Arisa shouted.

"Bye-bye!" Nozomi said as she waved.

Eli turned to her true form and started to fly out.

"Where are we going…?" Eli asked.

"Go to the east beach, they're jogging until there…" Nozomi said.

"Huh? That's far… don't they have any class tomorrow?" Eli asked as she started to move.

"Rin is just practicing her physical study, she is planning to take up Job as police. Her cousin is a head captain, he is a decent police if you want to know about him…" Nozomi said.

"So they're able to be trusted?"

"Not quite, he is also having a pretty hard time to work on his men. He had to keep an eye open to each of them…"

"Sounds troublesome…"

"Very, he doesn't even know who is friend and who is enemy anymore… but at least once Rin able to take a job as Police, we will have a good connection to them…" Nozomi said.

"Hope so…." Eli said.

"Ahh! Ericchi! Your bite still didn't catch up!" Nozomi said.

"Wh-what?!"

"Too weak! Absorb some more…"

And without any question, Eli kissed her as she keeps moving on. It takes a while to reach the beach— luckily they're aborting their plan to use a taxi— though they have to make sure that they're moving on quickly and not too close to people's houses.

As they arrived close to the beach— they noticed something. Polices cars are parking around it, though they don't seems to be showing themselves. They also noticed that Maki and Rin are currently busy with some of them.

Eli quickly makes a stop, releasing her lips from Nozomi,

"Nozomi, take a look…" Eli said.

Nozomi turned around,

"What are they doing with Maki-chan and Rin-chan?" Nozomi said.

They tried to watch them for a moment, telling from their expression, Rin isn't very friendly with them while Maki also looks somewhat furious— she is also somewhat looks a little tormented on her own. It's like she is trying her best to hold herself.

"Nozomi… can you control yourself… I mean, after I give you that mark?" Eli asked.

"I don't know… maybe?" Nozomi replied.

"Well then, hear me out…"

* * *

><p>At the beach,<p>

Rin and Maki standing next to each other, Maki is trying her best to endure something, they're surrounded by the polices.

"Just hand her over, it won't be hurt…" said the police.

"No! We are not criminals-nya!" Rin said.

"You'll be one if you are trying to resist this, we just need Nishikino Maki to come with us…"

Maki didn't respond, she writhed in pain somehow, trying to endure something in her.

"uuh….Maki-chan… what to do nya?" Rin said.

"I…. I don't know…" Maki replied as she breathes heavily,

"Maki! Rin!" Eli— in her human form ran in to them. The Polices quickly take out their weapon.

"Eli-chan! Thank goodness you're here-nya!" Rin said.

"What's happening here…?" Eli asked.

"They wanted to take Maki-chan with them, but they refuse to tell why-nya…" Rin said.

"We did tell you, it was an order…" said a police,

"Be more specific…" Eli said.

They look into each other, seems like they don't plan to tell her,

"We don't have money and time for you, whore… go back to the bordello…" the other police said.

"What did you call my friend?" Maki said.

"Calm down, Maki, I'm used to it…" Eli replied.

"What do you mean you're used to it? You don't deserve that— you're the most decent woman I've ever seen. You don't even wear thick make up or anything like it…" Maki said.

"Some people just translate a beauty differently because they only care about their own groin—not appreciating it as an art…In other words, they see something beautiful and they will think that it wants to seduce them to intimacy…" Eli said.

"That's… that's madness-nya!" Rin said.

"It's a truth…" Eli replied.

"Enough with talking, whore, we just want Nishikino Maki…" said a police.

"Over my dead body…" Eli said, the police about to shoot— but suddenly a huge werewolf with sweater and trouser on, jumped to them.

"Or her…" Eli smiled mischievously.

Nozomi bit one of her police's head and crushing it with her mouth— shaking it off and slamming the others with the headless body. The other polices started to get panic, they began to shoot randomly at Nozomi.

Eli quickly dashed in and hits them with her bare hand, grabbing one of their gun and used it to shoot at them as well. With her agility, Eli could dodge their shots.

Maki and Rin quickly tried to cover themselves until Rin accidentally got shot on her leg by one of the police who got panicked by Nozomi's attack.

"Rin!" Maki began to worry.

"It's ok… I can take this-nya.." Rin cringed,

Maki getting a lot more furious, she began to growl,

"W-whoa? Maki-chan! C-C-Calm down! Nozomi-chan said you must control your anger! Y-You did well so don't mess it up-nya!" Rin said.

Maki watched Eli who struggled to fight, then to the werewolf who began to crush them one by one. She saw the werewolf got shot on a few spot in her body— but she seems to ignore it and keep on crushing them and devour them.

Rin keep crawling quickly to get behind a big rock, Maki followed her.

"Rin, are you okay?" Maki asked.

"Uhh… I'm fine….nya." Rin said as she tried to take out the bullet off her legs.

"A-are you sure you're going to take that off on your own…?" Maki asked.

"I already learned a few things about this, after all, a police need to take care of herself, right-nya?" Rin replied as she still tries her best to take it out.

"Rin…." Maki concerned.

"I'm-fine—nyaaa!" Rin managed to take out the bullet, blood running out greatly from her leg. She writhed in pain, tears coming out of her eyes, yet she tried her best to stay in her place as she took out a bandage from her pocket.

Watching Rin writhing in pain, seeing her trying to be strong, it somehow made Maki feels really wanted to make them pay for what they've done, even though it's just an accident. Maki shook herself, she do not know what will happen if she let her anger consume her.

Though the more she see her friend enduring the pain, the more she want to unleash her anger. The higher her energy rise, the harder control she have.

She started to growl again.

"M-Maki-chan! Don't!"

And it just can't be stopped. Maki started to grow furs all over her body, she writhed and eventually grows larger too— she is turning into a red panther, she is lucky that her training suit aren't ripped off since she isn't growing too big for it, but still…

"M-m-m-Maki-chan!" Rin flustered

Eli and Nozomi turned to them.

Maki began to growl, taking all the police's attention. She began to run, ignoring all the gunshot that she get all over her body. She started to rip their body with her sharp claws. Eli noticed a few of them started to be feared— she quickly dashed to them along with Nozomi who saw it too.

They caught them and throw them back to the sands, beating them up and scattering their body. The fights keep going on, Rin was the only one who can't do a thing about it, she couldn't move so much because of her injury. It's too dangerous too for her if she uncover herself. The gunshots keep going here and there.

"Please stop…" Rin said.

No one seems to care about what she ask.

"Please—stop this!" Rin struggled.

Eli could hear her— or at least, she is the only one that cares enough about it. Nozomi still tearing her prey, Maki is on the other polices, dodging their gunshot and maul them as she was able to pounce them.

"Stop!" Rin shouted desperately.

Eli stopped— and that very second, she got a shot right on her right shoulder. Nozomi quickly noticed it, she was then leaving her lifeless prey and jump into the one who did the gunshot on Eli. She mauled him without mercy.

"Nozomi—stop!" Eli said as she ran to Nozomi, ignoring the pain on her right shoulder. She held her back— even though it's already too late that her prey already sliced into pieces. Her claws are too strong for normal human.

Nozomi stopped— she breathe heavily as she stares into Eli. Eli tried to use her charm on her— slowly turning her back into human form. Maki still on her prey and she noticed someone is sneaking through the bush near Eli and Nozomi.

Without any delay, Maki quickly ran to him and about to pounce him— Eli quickly charge Maki.

"Stop it!" Eli shouted.

Maki doesn't looks happy with it, she is about to attack Eli as well before Nozomi—in her half transformation, charged to her and hold her back.

The person— a police, who've been sneaking inside the bush tried to run, Eli quickly grabs him and throw him back to the sands. She is about to beat him— but then she remember, Rin wanted her to stop… so instead of beating him, she tried to use charm on him.

Luckily, it worked. For a few second there, Eli was worried if he will try to suicide like before.

"What are you all doing here?" Eli asked.

"I was just ordered to capture Nishikino Maki…" he replied with plain expression.

"Why?" Eli asked.

"We don't know, we are just ordered to do such…"

"Who give you the order?" Eli asked again.

"The big boss…"

"Who is this big boss?"

"The big boss….." he repeated.

"Is he part of the law enforcement?" Eli asked.

"No… he is just… the big boss… he secretly recruits the law enforcement to do his bidding..." He said.

Before Eli could ask another thing, she could hear Nozomi and Maki began to fight.

"Stay here…" Eli said to the police.

Eli quickly turns into her true form— it surprise Rin to see it, but she remained quiet as she watch Eli split the two. She started from Maki first— she charmed her with her eyes, gradually turning her back to human form—and unconscious. Then she turned to Nozomi, Nozomi seems to be conscious enough, though she is partially transformed back— she only have a few furs on her jaw, wolf ears, long sharp nails, blue veins on her skin, and wolf tail. Her body also seems to be a little bit deformed.

"Are you conscious enough?" Eli asked. Nozomi tried to talk, but she seems to be having a little hard time with it. Eli sighed, then she steps forward— about to kiss Nozomi. Nozomi retorted a bit.

"It's fine, let me get some of your energy…" Eli said.

Nozomi show her teeth—there's blood everywhere.

"Not like I never ate them, come on now… it will be fast…"

Nozomi turned to Rin who's struggling to reach the unconscious Maki. She still looks a little shy,

"Why are you shy now anyway, why can't you just be like how you were at home…?"

Nozomi quickly closes her eyes as Eli getting closer to her— and smooches her. It just takes a few seconds until she started to lose all the furs and veins on her skin, her body forming back to normal, but her ears, nails and tails aren't gone yet and her eyes still glowing.

Eli kissed her deeper, trying to get more of her.

"T-There! Eli-chan! Nozomi-chan! I-it's not the right time to do that-nya!" Rin said.

"E-eh?!" The two parted away.

"S-sorry…" Nozomi said.

"Ah..yes, sorry…." Eli said.

Rin's leg still bleeding.

"Are you ok?" Nozomi asked.

Rin nodded,

"I'm fine…" Rin replied.

"She doesn't look fine…" Eli said as she keep staring into Rin's bleeding leg.

"I'm fine-nya! But what about Maki-chan?" Rin asked.

"Ericchi is just putting her to sleep…" Nozomi said.

"Stop worrying about her, I think we know what's going on with her. She will be fine. Not about you though, you can't regenerate that easily like us…" Eli said.

Rin turned to her leg.

"Right…" Rin said.

"What are you though-nya?" Rin asked to Eli.

"She is a succubus …" Nozomi said.

"Succubus?" Rin wondered.

"Save the explanation later, we need to treat your wounds…" Eli said.

"Ok…" Rin replied.

"Before that though…." Eli turned to the charmed police.

Eli walk to him— Nozomi quickly grabs her,

"Don't kill…" Nozomi said.

"I just need someone to clean up the mess…" Eli replied.

Nozomi sighed weakly.

* * *

><p>Ayase's family home, Night Time;<p>

Nozomi and Eli brought Maki and Rin back home,

Arisa helped them to take care of Rin's leg while Maki resting on Eli's bed. They shared each other's story.

"I never know Eli-chan is…. not a human, I always thought Eli-chan is a human..." Rin said.

"We're just that good in hiding…" Eli replied, a little jokingly.

Rin giggled,

"Bur seriously though, you really don't looks like an actual devil like in the book… even though the eating human part is real… but you eat bad peoples… so you are not actually evil-nya…but it's still not right to kill them like that nya!" Rin said.

Eli giggled,

"Now-now, you reminded me…" Eli searched her pocket,

"Arisa, here…" Eli said as she handed a few candy-like balls to her.

"Oh… is this…?" Arisa wondered,

"I can't recover all of their body since we need some evidence, the beach was covered in blood and we're pretty loud too in battle. We also want to leave a message to their… big boss… hopefully he took that as a warning to stop corrupting the law enforcement…" Eli said.

"Ah, thanks…" Arisa said before she eats them.

"Does it taste good-nya?" Rin asked.

"Yup, it is…" Arisa replied.

"But you can't eat them, it's dangerous for human…" Eli said.

"Ehh? I don't plan to eat them too-nya!" Rin said.

"W-wait? Dangerous for human? What about me…? I ate some of them…" Nozomi asked.

"Eh, Nozomi-nee-san doesn't need to worry. Nozomi-nee-san is a werewolf. Werewolf is no longer a normal human…. They have DNA changes…" Arisa said.

"Oh…."

"I'm not sure about Maki-nee-san though, never know what she is… Werepanther?" Arisa wondered.

"She never been like that before, it was just today-nya…" Rin said.

"It's probably because of the needle…" Eli said.

"Blood injection, I told Ericchi that taking the oath means drinking pure blood of the werebeast…" Nozomi said.

"But it seems that she was forced to be one by someone… but why her, I wonder?" Eli said.

"I'm not sure too nya, maybe we can ask her later?" Rin said.

"More importantly though, what kind of relation she have with the serial murder?" Nozomi said.

"True, maybe if we listen to her, she can lead us somewhere…?" Eli said.

"Yes…" Nozomi said.

"Yup, now you two, why don't you two go on a night date or something so Rin-nee-san can use the hammock to sleep? I believe you two aren't tired yet…" Arisa said.

"True…." Eli smiled.

"Ahh! Ericchi! You need to kiss me!" Nozomi pulled Eli, they just pressed their lips in instant.

"Nyaaaa! Not in front of me!" Rin said.

Arisa giggled as she pushed the two out from the house, their lips still sticking with each other.

"Nozomi-nee-san is kinda cute with that ears and tails, don't you think?" Arisa asked.

"Y-yeah…." Rin replied nervously.

"I'm glad Maki-nee-san isn't a werewolf, but I suppose she also get some emotional effect from the full moon… I'm kind of surprised that she can endure her transformation that far…" Arisa said.

"Maki-chan took physiology major, she said, she wanted to understand people more. She learned how to control herself there— but I suppose people still have limits-nya…" Rin said.

"Oh? Now I wonder how Niko-nee-san can argue with her…" Arisa said.

"Hehe, as for that, Maki-chan loves arguing with her, so she doesn't even need to try-nya…" Rin said.

"Then what about her other medical study?" Arisa asked.

"She is learning them from her parents in private… she is good at multi-tasking-nya…"

"That's… awesome of her…." Arisa said.

"By the way, can succubus make others a succubus-nya…like how the werewolves are?" Rin asked.

"Uhm…No… you have to be born as succubus to be a succubus, or mate with a succubus or incubus to have chance to make a baby incubus or succubus…" Arisa replied.

"Eh? Wait… with succubus or incubus…?" Rin wondered.

"Gender doesn't matter for us, incubus or succubus aren't an actual gender, it was just about the form… two incubus can still breed, two succubus also still can breed… but if two incubus breed, the baby will surely be an incubus. The same with succubus…" Arisa replied.

"T-then… Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan…" Rin smirked.

"Eh? Well… yes they can…" Arisa said.

"W-wh-whoaaaaaaaa! What did I just hear-nyaaa?!" Rin shouted.

Arisa giggled,

"You're asking for it…."

Rin covers her face with her palms,

"I wonder if Onee-san know though?" Arisa mumbled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside the house,<p>

Eli in her human form while Nozomi— still with tails and ears. They decided to take a jog to the town's park.

"Come on Nozomi, you can do it…" Eli said playfully.

"Ericchi! You know this won't make much change on me!" Nozomi said.

"Nope, but I will, I feel really energetic now… I want to increase my endurance! They're right on picking jogging as a way to spend this much energy… you can practice to increase your speed too!" Eli replied.

"I told you it won't make—…" before she could finish, Eli poked her side of belly quickly.

"Aahh! That tickles!" Nozomi said.

Eli giggled,

"Hap! Hap! Hap!" Eli began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Aaahh! Ericchi! There!" Nozomi began to giggle too.

They keep running as they tickle each other and started to play tag,

"hap! I'm tagging Nozomi!" Eli said playfully as she poked her belly.

"You already did! I haven't get to tag you back!" Nozomi replied as she pouts cutely.

"Then it's a double tag!" Eli replied playfully.

"What? There is no such thing!" Nozomi replied with a giggle,

"Triple tag!" Eli said as she did another.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi laughed.

"Quadra tag!" Eli said again as she do another poke…

Nozomi still laughing, she is getting ready for the fifth…

Eli knows she is prepared for the fifth poke— so instead of poking…

"Hap!" Eli caught Nozomi,

"Penta tag!" she lifted Nozomi up.

They laughed again as they reached the town's park which awfully quiet. Eli put Nozomi down on the ground and pressing her with her body, then kissing her gently on her lips.

"I'm lost Ericchi! It's over…" Nozomi replied playfully.

"What? I'm still energetic! Don't be over yet…" Eli said.

"But you did it five times—oh… uhm.. I'll play dead…" Nozomi said before she started to play dead. Her ears still moving though— and her tails too.

Eli giggled,

"Well, once upon a time, there's a beautiful girl sleeping on top of the green grass… which starting to grow yellow to greet the winter…." Eli said melodically,

"The only thing that can wake her up is…." Eli paused and giving her a teasing wink.

"Yakiniku!" Nozomi shouted cheerfully.

"Nozomi, you're supposed to play as sleeping beauty!" Eli said.

"Oh.. then… do it again…"

"Ok, the only thing that can wake her up is…" Eli repeated.

"A good night kiss!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"What? You don't wake up by a good night kiss!" Eli said.

"Right… uhm… then repeat it again!" Nozomi said.

"Alright…. So…. The only thing that can wake her up is…."

"A hot and hardcore rape!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"What?" Eli snorted before she began to laugh wildly,

"Ehh? Why are you laughing, the real version of sleeping beauty is something like that! The king rapes the beauty!" Nozomi said.

"I know, it just that… why hot and hardcore…" Eli said.

"That because… uhm…. that because Ericchi is sucks at being rough! I want Ericchi to be rougher!" Nozomi said.

"Still doesn't make sense… but anyway, you want to book a hotel to… uhm… play?" Eli asked.

"Ehh? Are you sure? What if I turned into werewolf in the ending, like what happen before?" Nozomi asked.

"Then let's buy some belts to tie you up… you said you want to play rough, right?" Eli said playfully.

"Mmmm… belts…. Sounds good…." Nozomi said seductively.

"I was joking…" Eli said.

"No you don't…" Nozomi said.

"Yes I am.." Eli said.

"No you don't, let's buy some belts… then maybe ropes?"

"I'm really joking, I can't do that to you!"

"No you're not joking and yes you can do it…" Nozomi said before she pushed her up,

"Come on, Ericchi! Before all shop closed!" Nozomi pulled her away.

"W-wait! Nozomi!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Minami's household,<p>

Kotori in her night dress, accepting a phone call as she writes something in her paper and waiting for the fax to be fully printed…

"Mmmh…" Kotori nodded.

"Mmmh…yes, thanks, is there anything else you can tell me, Kayo-chan?" Kotori asked as she keeps writing.

"Ok, I'll tell this to Umi-chan and Honoka-chan…" Kotori said as she turned around to see Umi who sits near the balcony— doing some readings of her own.

"Ok, thanks a lot!" Kotori said again before she closed the phone.

She took the printed paper and walks to Umi and handed over the notes she wrote and the print.

"Here, Umi-chan…" Kotori said.

"Ah.. thank you, Kotori, I cannot count how much kindness you did to me…" Umi said politely.

"There, Umi-chan, we're always been friends, don't be too formal…" Kotori said.

"But… for me to live in your house…. it makes me feel like I've been a burden for your family…" Umi said.

"It's ok, Umi-chan. You've been a good income for us too, just look at the rating of our program, it won't be raising this far without you and Honoka's help…" Kotori replied.

Umi sighed weakly.

"If only I could be a better help… I don't feel this is enough to repay everything…" Umi replied formally.

Kotori giggled,

"Umi-chan, there's a wheel of fate, you know… One day, you will be the one on top and I'll be in the bottom. Your family misfortune is not the end of your life…" Kotori replied.

"I know…. I'm…. I'm sorry… if only things can get better…." Umi replied.

"There… maybe you should rest for a bit, you have to meet your mother in the hospital later, right? Then maybe also take her to walk or at least to meet your father in the cell…?" Kotori asked,

"Hmm… No… I'm still working on this case. Even though Maki clears up everything in the court before, I still feel so off…. I visited the studio after the court and found out that the gunshots are real… but more importantly, it made by two types of guns…" Umi said,

"and….?"

"I also tried to move the boxes, found another blood splatter, it felt so real somehow…" Umi said.

"What else…?"

"It makes me wonder, is this Catherine— that somehow being appreciated a lot by peoples around the studio…. Really not doing anything with the room? Then for what the detective said, about Nozomi and Catherine being in the room before him… is that true?" Umi said.

"Which one do you believe more…?" Kotori asked.

"I… I believe on Nozomi, of course. She always be honest… as friend… but things can change, besides, for her to manipulate evidence, it's possible if she is the girlfriend of…this…Catherine… we don't even know if this Catherine is honest or not…" Umi said.

"Umi-chan… you don't know who Catherine is, right?" Kotori asked.

"No… I just know she looks like Eli, taller version… and more mature faced, of course… it's very possible for Nozomi to be obsessed on that kind of person since… you know, she has gone a little insane since Eli left her…"

"Catherine and Eli is the same person, Umi-chan… Catherine is Eli…"Kotori said.

"Oh….?"

"I don't really know where they live now, I didn't get to ask any info and she only give out her email address, I also don't know why she had to hide her identity as Eli… but I just believe they're doing something good… because after all… they're our friends…" Kotori replied.

"You're too soft, Kotori. For Eli to hide her identity, we need to investigate further. She might be up for something no good…" Umi said.

"Why? Her as Catherine is very well paid and she is very popular too… why would she do anything no good?" Kotori asked.

"Popularity and wealth don't always make people happy, you know… there always be something else that she wanted…" Umi said.

"Like what? Love? She and Nozomi are going out, there's nothing else she need…" Kotori said.

"No… you have to know, human's greed is endless, we have so many reasons to be suspicious… even though they're our own friends. We need to show a real justice, remember? Don't be biased just because they're our friends…" Umi said.

Kotori sighed,

"Ok then, but I'm not up to help you in that…I and Nozomi still a good friend, you know. Even though Nozomi never really talks anymore, I still see her as friend. She was just very lonely… she is like me without you or Honoka… except her feeling to Eli is a lot deeper..." Kotori replied as she walks away.

Umi remained quiet to it. She was then looking at the note and printed paper that Kotori gave her.

"Hmm…wow, we got a lot higher rating today…that's a quick survey, Hanayo… awesome…" Umi mumbled as she keeps reading. She switched to the printed paper,

"Eh…? What the….." Umi widen her eyes…

"Oh dear God…" Umi quickly stood up.

"Kotori!" Umi shouted and ran to get Kotori.

* * *

><p>Kousaka's household- to be exact, The Homura Sweets shop, in the very same time;<p>

Honoka still works with her mother to tend their shop that already upgraded into a bigger and more decent sweets shop. They've been very successful in their own business,

"Thanks so much! Please come again!" Honoka said cheerfully.

"That's all for today… we ran out of everything, again…" Honoka's mother said.

"Yeah! That's really awesome… thanks to Tsubasa-dono!" Honoka turned to Tsubasa who has been helping out with cleaning the rack.

"No problem, I got not much things to work at night anyway…" Tsubasa said.

"Oh, I thought being judges makes you busy…" Honoka's mother said.

"Well, Erena and Anjuu can take care of it…right Honoka?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yup! Kotori and Umi can take care of things too!" Honoka said.

"Mwaha-ha-ha…" the two laughed together.

Honoka's mother giggled,

"You two just really depend on them so much, aren't you?" Honoka's mother said.

"Ehh.. not really! Sometime we do the best thing and be an ace card in the court!" Honoka said.

"I'm always an ace card, verdicts is all depend on me!" Tsubasa said.

"That you are, Tsubasa-dono!" Honoka said.

"Hey I starting to like that calling, maybe we should put Samurai Theme on the next court!" Tsubasa said.

"Totally! But… not now, I have a few clients on pending… that one is not a business I can just give to Kotori and Umi. It's a personal work…" Honoka said.

"Now you're speaking of that, you never turn on your fax…. Is it going to be fine? there might be so much thing you need to do…" Honoka's mother said.

"Oohhh! Damn! Rightt!" Honoka quickly run to her fax machine.

As she turned it on, there's so much thing that printed out.

"W-wo-whoaaaa!" Honoka panicked.

"T-That's amazing Honoka-dono!" Tsubasa said.

The paper from fax began to fly our wildly.

"W-w-wa-wa-wa!" Honoka started to try to collect them. The fax keeps printing out a lot of paper. Honoka's mother and Tsubasa quickly tried to help her.

They pick up the paper one by one.

Tsubasa noticed a strange print— she picks it up and tried to examine it for a moment.

"Hey, Honoka-dono… what is this mean?" Tsubasa asked as she showed it to Honoka..

"That's—Ah!" Honoka astonished,

"What?" Tsubasa asked,

Honoka took the paper, she quickly try to examine it.

"This… This is….." Honoka quickly picks her jacket then getting on her shoes very quickly.

"Wha- wait! Honoka-dono!" Tsubasa said.

"I'm going to Kotori's house!" Honoka shouted before she ran.

"Ah—dang, I mean… Uh… T-thanks for today, mam!" Tsubasa said as she bowed to Honoka's mother and run to chase Honoka.

* * *

><p>Hotel Room, night time;<p>

Nozomi, already stripped to only black leather collar on her neck and leather garter belt on, two iron handcuffs locked on her right wrist— one connecting to her left wrist, the other one on Eli's wrist, she keeps moaning as Eli treat her groin, sucking from her core and gently rubs her thigh. She gives her butt a rough spanking from time to time— which she really enjoys somehow.

"Ah— Ericchi, please just kiss me now…I… Ah…. miss your lips…" Nozomi said between her moans,

Eli stopped and moving up to kiss her as her hands trailing around her waist and eventually move down to her core— rubbing her and penetrating deep inside with two fingers. Eli pressed her lips deeper to her and eventually began to lick around her neck, renewing the bite that she already gave before. The mark which fading began to shows again.

"Ah—Ericchi! I can't hug you!" Nozomi complained.

Eli swears she almost burst out the blood she is draining, but she tried to keep on her focus.

"I—want…. To hug Ericchi!" Nozomi struggled to break the handcuffs. Eli released her, the blood from her neck running out,

"T-there! Nozomi! We just bought that!" Eli said.

"But I want to hug Ericchi!" Nozomi said.

"You were the one who asked to be bind, sheesh…" Eli said.

"Ok, release me now..." Nozomi said playfully.

Eli rolled her eyes, she took the key and unlocked all of the handcuffs. Nozomi smiled, then she began to sniff,

"Blood… hmmm… I'm hungry…." Nozomi said.

Eli sighed weakly before she tried to reach her clothes on the floor, searching in the pocket and pick out a few candy-like food, the same with what she gave to Arisa. Nozomi opened her mouth, Eli placed one of them in. Nozomi surprised a bit as she tasted it,

"This taste…. Like steak… with fresh blood… and it's chewy… this is good…" Nozomi said.

"I know, I designed it like that to match the taste of fresh meat…" Eli said.

"Is this… some kind of special skill of yours?" Nozomi asked.

"Not anymore. I taught that to other succubus and incubus who prefers neat meal…" Eli replied before she licks the blood that coming out from Nozomi's neck. The wound already closed after a few second.

"So there's a lot of succubus or incubus who know this?"

"Yup, they're very happy with that invention too…" Eli said as she finished with cleaning the blood around her neck.

"I believe so, this is very neat indeed. A lot better than eating savagely…" Nozomi said.

"Some disagree with that, they said, eating savagely has its own art, they also like to leave their unfinished prey to be found— said that if they did that, it feels a lot satisfying, especially when they see their relative suffer…" Eli said.

"Oh…. that's…. cruel…" Nozomi replied.

"They said human deserves it for being a corrupted…" Eli said.

"What your kind taught about us?" Nozomi asked.

"Many things, but mostly, human are very pathetic and corrupted, easily charmed and idiotic…" Eli replied.

"Then how are you living here…" Nozomi asked.

"Honestly… the thing that our parents always want to teach us is… humans are prey— they're… idiot… we feed from them so that we lives and they're not… but we must not be greedy— we must let them breed as well so we have unlimited food…" Eli said as she rubs her hand on Nozomi's belly.

"Is that why your kind do sex with their prey?" Nozomi asked.

"No… not quite, that is just how we works… how we are designed… but some can take it that way, human infants taste a lot better." Eli replied.

"Hmm... Designed to be charming… but isn't that against what you said before? You said… being beautiful doesn't mean to seduce others…." Nozomi said.

"Yes, that's why I hate myself…." Eli replied.

Nozomi began to feel a little concerned.

"I really like to work in fashion industry, because I met a lot of people who appreciate beauty as an art…" Eli said.

Nozomi remained quiet to listen as she took another candy-like food and eat it.

"I don't simply parade my beauty so people can lust over me… I did it because I like it… that's what you taught me too, right? Or actually, what µ's taught me…" Eli said.

Nozomi nodded.

"I'll be really happy if someone appreciates my beauty as an art… except for you of course, you can enjoy me however you like since… I really like you, honey…" Eli said.

Nozomi giggled, she pulled Eli closer and kisses her.

"I appreciate you as Ericchi and that's about it, I don't care about who you are. I just love you and I know it for long…" Nozomi replied.

"Harasho…" Eli said.

"Ah… it's been a while to hear that words… I love how it sounds with your voice…" Nozomi smiled.

Eli giggled before she kissed her again and start stroking Nozomi's core,

"I'm glad to have you, Nozomi… I could've grown hating everyone without you… because, you know, I kind of enjoying myself here… humans aren't that bad… they're decent… or maybe, some… at least…"

"We're not supposed to look this bad too, everything that happened is just somehow happening… but at least I'm glad that it made me meet you again… I might really have gone insane without this… I mean… to lose my reason… to lose what important the most for me— other than my family, of course…" Nozomi said.

"I'm sorry… I thought you'll be able to move on like the others… because, for us, human are like… hmm.. by default, living four times longer than us…. So I thought, they must've something that made them able to move on and get through life…"

"That's how it supposed to be, I'm just being one of the dumb human… and I somehow love it that way too… the sensation of pain in my chest really made me feel alive… but with you around, I kind of.. enjoy something else… like, your touch… your scent… your voice…. Everything about you… and I enjoy having fun… I am not me without you….Ericchi…."

Eli giggled,

"There, Nozomi… you're sweet talking…" Eli said.

Nozomi giggled before she accepts a kiss from Eli.

"It's true though, I'm really not me without you, it feels like I've lost a part of me…"

Eli just smiled at her and giving her another kisses then continue with their intimacy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : That's all I can do for now~**

**Man... so much sex in this FF. I hope you don't mind if I add some more kind of "action" in it. you know where things leads to... (as Nozomi being a masochist and Eli as sadist...) **

**and I'm very excited to see the new School Idols Diary xD ... Muse's Christmas! You ppl should check out your bookstore! Buy it to support them! Even though you can't read Japanese, it's still good to be added as collection! The SID should be released at 23 December so.. yeah. **


	7. The Alert

**A/N : I hope you don't mind if I add a few OCs to keep the story flowing.**

**Thanks for reviews/comment/faves/follows!**

* * *

><p>Ayase's family living room;<p>

A few weeks passed. Today is the time for Eli to go to the appointment she made with Kotori.

_Hnn…. Nozomi….?_

Eli thought as she could feel someone licking her face aggressively. She woke up slowly—Nozomi still licking her aggressively.

"Morning… honey…." Eli said.

"Morning! Darling!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

Eli could see Nozomi still having her tail and ears up.

"Nozomi… why are you growing your tail and ears now?" Eli asked.

"Ehh..? Why are you asking that! You should've praise me because now I know how to do that!" Nozomi pouts.

"Can you un-grow that…" Eli asked teasingly.

"Un-grow…? Uh… hmmm…" Nozomi trying to think.

"uhhh… caramel-caramel-caramel!" She mumbled. Her ears and tail disappeared.

"There! I can! Praise me!" she said excitedly.

Eli giggled,

"Good job…" she gives her a pat on the head.

"Ericchi! I'm not a dog! I'm your girlfriend, you have to kiss me!" Nozomi said.

Eli giggled again before she kissed her.

"Hmmm, Ericchi, your kiss is getting a little stronger… but it's still not enough! I wish Ericchi can make me weak until my knee when she kissed me!" Nozomi said excitedly.

"Really? Then I should practice that again…" Eli replied playfully.

"Oh! Oh! Then… uhm… You have appointment today, right?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes…"

"Then, I'll go prepare breakfast! Don't worry about the chores! I'll do it!" Nozomi said before she jumped off bed and ran out of the room.

"W-wait, Nozomi…" Eli tried to stop her, but looks like Nozomi isn't listening her.

Eli sighed,

_Sheesh, that girl, I was about to ask her out after the appointment…_

* * *

><p>Minami's fashion center, Morning;<p>

Eli went there with her bike, she parked it on the proper parking lot— get off it and locked it tight. She was then walking in to the building with her bag on her shoulder, but just right after she open the door….

A very quick katana swings right in front of her— she quickly dodged it,

"H-hey! Wh-what the…." Eli said.

The Katana pointed right in front of her face. Eli tried to look at who did such thing,

"Umi….?" Eli said,

"Eli…." Umi greeted her a little coldly.

"Wh-what with that Katana…" Eli asked a little nervously,

"What's your business here?" Umi asked coldly.

"Huh-what? I'm supposed to be the one who ask you that, what's your problem?" Eli said.

Umi remained quiet, she keeps pointing her katana to her. Eli frowned at her,

"I'm invited as a model here, my pay isn't as much as other studio— even though you're used to be my friend, I don't take terrible greeting like this… tell Kotori I'm canceling this appointment." Eli said before she turned around. Umi surprised to see that reaction,

"W-wait, Eli…" Umi tried to hold her. Eli stopped to listen,

"Sorry…. I didn't expect you to react like that…" Umi said politely.

Eli turned around again,

"Accepted, but just so you know, Kotori is the one who need me here, not me. I have enough for myself… do I make myself clear?" Eli said clearly.

"Yes, my apology…" Umi said politely.

"Now, tell me what's your problem…" Eli said.

Umi tried to look around, before she quietly beckoned to Eli.

* * *

><p>At the way to the studio room,<p>

"The fax made me feel paranoid with almost everyone… so, I'm… really sorry about before… I just really feel suspicious about you… especially you're just… gone… in a few years…" Umi said.

"The past is the past, I can't blame you too for doing so. Who's not being paranoid after receiving a blackmail…? Especially when you all just don't know who sends you it or why…" Eli said.

"I'm suspecting this is related to the murder of my uncle… the serial murder that has been happening to the law enforcements. To be honest though, it's not only murders that have been happening, there also some missing law enforcements everywhere. The police said they caught one murderer, one who kills his companion on the beach a few weeks ago…" Umi said.

Eli giving a faint mischievous smile,

"The evidences are clear and he admitted that he killed them— but the motives still unclear. He didn't admit about killing and kidnaping the other polices too… there was also a few polices missing a few days before that— we never know where and how they are…" Umi continued,

"Does it really matter?" Eli asked.

"Well, it does. We just wanted to know where and how they are because… we are all trying to stop people from dying. We've lost so much. Killing more in the process doesn't make it a justice. So even though those missing polices are member of this mafia gang— one that mentioned by the one we capture, we still have to make sure they're getting a proper justice, not a street justice…" Umi replied.

"You're really fond with your job aren't you…" Eli said

"Yes, I am… I want to make sure that everyone gets the justice they deserve. Even though it will cost me so much to get it…" Umi said.

Eli giggled,

"There, just make sure you're not pushing yourself too much, sometime it's good to let something go… and work on something more useful." Eli said.

"True, but I'll still do my best here…" Umi replied with a faint smile.

* * *

><p>They enter the studio,<p>

Kotori and a few workers already waited there along with a woman, tall and fair, pale white skin, wavy and long dark purple haired, light violet eyes, looks like another model that Kotori hire.

"Ah, there you are, Eli-chan!" Kotori said.

"Eli….?" The model turned to Eli.

"Lilith…?" Eli called her name.

"E-eh? You know each other?" Kotori asked.

"Well…. Yes, she is—…" before Lilith could finish her words,

"Ssshhh!" Eli shushed her.

"Oh…okay, but anyway, yes, we know each other…" Lilith said.

"W-wow… You two are the most popular models around and you two know each other… that's wonderful!" Kotori appreciated.

Umi remained quiet, she seems to be a little suspicious about it.

"Now-now, why don't you hurry up and change, Elichika?" Lilith said.

"Right, I should" Eli replied with a smile.

"We should have some talks later!" Lilith said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>The photo session, afternoon;<p>

Everything goes very smoothly and Kotori seems to be really happy with the work of everyone in the studio.

"Alright, that's it for the Russian Beauty theme…" Kotori said.

"This is fun, Kotori-chan, got any other?" Lilith asked.

"Eh? You two are already working overtime…. It's already 2:34 PM…" Kotori said.

"Oh? Really? Then can I request one pose?" Lilith asked.

"Hmm… Then I guess we can as a bonus poster in the magazine, the publisher asked for that too before…"

"Ah-great! I want to pose like I'm Elichika's slave!" Lilith said.

"W-what… My girlfriend will be jealous…" Eli said.

"That's where the fun is! Come on! Be a little more playful! We can't get a prey all the time!" Lilith said.

"Lil…" Eli is a little panic as she said it,

"Oh— I mean… Life…" Lilith said.

Eli sighed. Umi seems to be still staying with her samurai sheathed. Looks like she didn't actually hear it…

"Fine… just once okay? And don't be too vulgar…" Eli said.

"Yup! Can't make the mistress angry…" Lilith giggled.

"Uhm… so how it will be?" Kotori asked.

Lilith excitedly ran to get her bag and take out a long chain rope,

"Here! Tied it on me..!" she handed it to Eli.

Eli sighed weakly before she tied it on Lilith. Lilith went on her knee and move close to Eli.

"Just pose like you're really dominating me! You know how…" Lilith said.

Eli nodded before she placed her fingers on Lilith's chin, bending down and pretend like she is going to kiss her.

"Aaaaa! That's really awesome!" Kotori squealed,

"Take the picture! Take!" Kotori said.

The photographer took the picture a few times.

"That's it!" Kotori said excitedly.

"Should be enough for today, the battery is low…" said a photographer.

"Alright, thank you so much, Lilith-chan, Eli-chan!" Kotori said.

"No problem…" Lilith and Eli said.

"We're off now, it's already past of our work hours…" the photographer said.

"Yeah, we're off…" the other said as they just took their camera and left the SD cards on the box that already prepared for it and went off the studio.

Eli and Lilith looks surprised as they saw them going off so quickly, though they remained quiet since Kotori didn't make complain about it. She just took out her laptop and card readers, placing it on the table and start checking on the work. Umi stood up and she started to tidy up the studio.

Without questioning, Lilith and Eli started to help out with cleaning,

"Ah! Eli-chan! Lilith-chan! Don't do that.." Kotori said.

"Eh? Why?" Eli asked.

"I… I can't pay you more than it is…" Kotori said.

Lilith chuckled,

"Silly, Kotori-chan, we're doing it for free…" Lilith said.

"Eh… really?" Kotori asked.

"Of course, we still have a lot of energy to go on…" Eli replied.

Kotori smiled,

"Thanks!"

They began to work on tidying up everything.

* * *

><p>An hour passed,<p>

They just finished with all the cleaning. Kotori still busy with her own work, Umi started to sweep the studio, Eli and Lilith decided to walk to the changing room to get changed and see another work they can help today later.

"Ahh, that's pretty tiring, I think I'll have some nice sex after… wonder which lovers I'm going to do tonight…" Lilith said as she stretches.

"Which lover… sounds like someone has a lot in the basket…" Eli replied.

"Don't tell me, you're only in one relationship?" Lilith asked.

"Yes.. and that's more than enough…" Eli replied.

"Huh? How? What kind of girlfriend you're having…"

"One without tiredness… she is a werewolf…"

"Wow, that's…. hmmm… can you control her, I wonder? They're pretty furious…"

"It was hard, but not really once she gets herself to control… Thanks to a friend who just got turned into a werepanther, she is very capable of controlling herself. Being someone with a problem made her a lot mature than the one without problem… she was really a hot headed person back then."

"Solving problem makes us grow, but anyway, is this someone… Nishikino Maki— the one that getting a fake attack report? I saw her in newspaper… I wish I watched the court show before… it sounds fun…"

"Yes… she is currently investigating her own family business, trying to find the relation between her and the serial murder case…" Eli replied as she opened the door of the changing room.

"Hmm… It might not be related, you know…" Lilith said as she enters the changing room.

"What do you mean?" Eli asked as she closed the door.

"I've heard story…" Lilith started to change her clothes.

Eli also started to change her clothes,

"Someone is trying to create an army of chimeras. Chimeras are those creatures like werewolf or werepanther, if you don't know. They just called it that…"

"What for…?" Eli asked.

"Not sure, but I'm very sure it's a threat for us, if all humans turned into such creature, it will be a lot harder to get food since they hardly die… silver bullets won't work… it just some tales anyway…"

"Hmm…. How do they have their pure blood anyway?" Eli asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't read much about them, but I just know that in order to be the alpha, they have to eat the heart of the alpha. There only can be one alpha in each generation of specific type of chimeras…"

"What makes them different?"

"Hmm… not sure, but I know that they just can't die before their heart eaten by the other… and it takes about 6 years for an alpha to actually turn into the alpha— male or females…"

"Now it made me wonder, is my girlfriend an alpha? Hmm…" Eli began to think.

"Probably… Elichika always get the best, right?" Lilith giggled.

"More like because I'm very picky…" Eli giggled.

They giggled together.

"Ahh.. I think I'll get on one of my boyfriend home tonight, need some rough sex…" Lilith said.

"What? That's so sudden…" Eli replied.

"That because being with you make me feel want to be dominated…"

"Huh? Why?" Eli asked as she giggled,

"Maybe because you're the alpha succubus?" she replied jokingly.

"There's no such thing!"

They laughed again.

"Seriously though, your passive charm is strange… it doesn't make people want to dominate you, it made people want to be dominated… you shouldn't wonder if people who have so much pride will deny you so hard…" Lilith said.

"Well that clears up something…" Eli said jokingly.

"Are you getting called as whore by a few peoples already?"

"Kind of…"

"That's normal for a succubus, you should be glad you're not incubus, sometime a woman gets freaked out as they see them and call them rapist… even if they did nothing…"

"Wow-what?"

"I'm serious, remember George?"

"That incubus who turned himself into a girl and joins school idols competition and name his group with his name?"

"Yes, he and his group— who named themselves with George 1, George 2, and George 3, they went to a bar and suddenly a woman called them rapist before she ran out of the bar…"

"What…?" Eli chuckled,

"I'm serious!" Lilith laughed.

"Really serious?" Eli asked.

"Dead serious… but at least they're showing their male form, not female form. Really can't imagine if they somehow remain in their female form and get some man in bed. Them joining the girls school idol is bothering enough…" Lilith said.

"Sheesh! I know right! Just imagine if they're also married… then having a baby… then at one day they figured out that they married an incubus…."

"If they're married to a girl, why not, but if man married to an incubus who transformed into a female…"

They snorted and eventually laugh really hard.

"That would be an interesting plot twist…" they said together.

"Speaking of which, have you ever think to impregnate your girlfriend…?"

"Not now, we're all still busy with a lot of things. I don't want her to be burdened with it…"

"Awww… so it's a true love route, hmm… then there's no way of you to eat the baby… ah well…I'll look for George instead… I miss the taste of infant…"

"Sure, he will name his baby George junior anyway…"

"True, but I guess he will name his lover as George's lady or George baby first before that…"

"Unless he is looking for a person named George… sure, why not… its George anyway… George loves George…"

They laughed again.

"Anyway, we should hurry up, Kotori-chan might need more assistance…" Eli said.

"Ah, right, we should…."

* * *

><p>The studio, afternoon;<p>

Eli and Lilith went back to the studio to check on Kotori and Umi, they didn't expect someone else in the room though,

"Aaaa! Ericcchiiiii!" Nozomi quickly run and jumped to Eli. Eli caught her and hugged her.

"Nozomi… what are you doing here…?" Eli asked.

"I was waiting for Ericchi at home! But Ericchi isn't returning for hours so I decided to check out what's up…"

"Oh… sorry, I was helping them out…"

"I've heard! I also helped them out a bit… for free! Praise me!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

Eli giggled,

"There, it's not free if you're asking me to praise you…"

"Well they didn't pay me…"

Eli giggled again before she kissed her.

"There…" Eli said.

"Yup!" Nozomi replied.

"Hey, Elichika, is this your girlfriend…?" Lilith asked.

"Oh right… her name is Nozomi… Toujou Nozomi." Eli said,

"Hi, Nozomi! I'm Ayase Lilith…" Lilith said. Eli put her palm on her face.

Nozomi frowned.

"How could you have the same family name with Ericchi?"

"I'm her cousin…." Lilith replied.

Nozomi still frowning, she was then started to sniff Lilith. Lilith remained quiet and let her sniff around,

"Ah! You smell like Ericchi! Did you touch my Ericchi?!" Nozomi said.

"Eh? Well… I did, I was in the photo session with her— we have a few poses where we need to touch each other…" Lilith said.

Nozomi squinted,

"Uhh! Excuse me!" Kotori said.

They turned to Kotori,

"Lilith-chan and Eli-chan are…cousin? That's… a breaking news…can I put that in the article?" Kotori asked.

"Sure, but make sure you're using our other name…" Eli replied.

"Are you writing the articles on your own too?" Lilith asked.

"No, Umi-chan helps me out sometime…" Kotori replied.

"That still count as on your own… you can't hire writers or something?"

"Uhm… well, we can't find a good one that willing to work with us, they said our pay is too low…"

"Have you tried to raise it?"

"If I raise it, we won't have enough materials to write— or at least it will be less interesting, I don't want to lower the quality of content to get a quality writer since… after all, people look for the fashion, not for how it written— it just a plus point…" Kotori replied.

Eli surprised to hear that.

"Since when are you a perfectionist…?" Eli asked.

"Eh…well… I'm not quite like that, honestly, I'm just trying to be as effective as I could in the hard time like this. My mother is getting older, she isn't going to take care of Otonokizaka forever, even though father still can provide us a good living, I just think that I should have my own business so I can return all the favour my parents gave me…" Kotori replied.

"Hmm… it's good to aim high, but you still have to remember your place…" Eli said.

"hehe— well, I got two best models around in the pocket now, I'm very sure I'll make a good ratings in this article… I should be able to boost profit—especially, from the hot poster and the breaking news…." Kotori replied.

"Hot poster?" Nozomi frowned.

"Uhm.. yeah, it was Lilith's request to take the picture…" Kotori said.

Nozomi quickly went to the laptop and check out the photos. Nozomi frowns getting deeper,

"Kotori-chan! Do you need an editor?!" Nozomi asked.

"Y..yes…?" Kotori replied nervously.

"Then I'll be your editor! I'm an expert on this!" Nozomi said.

"U-uh…yeah… I'm… sure… but I don't have—…" Kotori replied.

"I can be a photographer too!" Nozomi said.

"Ah—uhm….well….." Kotori flustered,

"That's good, you can fire those photographers and hire her… less outcome…" Eli said.

"W-what….? But…." Kotori getting more flustered,

"Then we could hire some security, yes…." Umi said.

"I'm not sure about that…" Eli said.

"We don't have a single security here… it takes more energy to tidy up everything and locked it properly to keep it safe. With a security, we can spend more time to do something else… besides… it will also help me to put my mind at ease about the blackmailing…" Umi said.

"Blackmail?" Nozomi asked.

"Oh… yes… uhm… I haven't told you about it, right?" Kotori said.

"No, what kind of blackmail…?" Nozomi asked.

"It's a fax… with unknown recipient… we can't even track down who sends it to us…" Umi said.

"Have you asked Nikocchi? She is good at something like that…" Nozomi asked.

"We haven't…. we're afraid if we're going to make trouble for her…. This is related to the serial murder…" Umi replied.

"Shouldn't be a problem, we will protect…" Eli said.

"Show me it if you have the mail right now…" Nozomi said.

Kotori and Umi turned to each other. They nodded before Umi went to look for it in her bag.

"Here…" Umi handed her the paper.

"This is…." Nozomi paused,

Eli approached her to look at it too. It's just a picture of frowning emoticon.

"This is a warning letter, no doubt…." Nozomi said.

"Warning letter, I thought that too. My uncle got the very same fax before he was murdered… I wanted to post it in the court but the lawyer and prosecutor refuse to use that as evidence— said I was being childish for giving that to them…"

"I've found this too in a few ex co-workers table— always found them to be missing at the next day, then reported dead after… I just didn't know this came from a fax." Nozomi replied.

"Then… is that mean, someone is after us?" Kotori asked.

"To be honest, yes… Looks like you could use some protection…" Nozomi said.

"Then that's set, let's hire Nozomi, fire the photographers, hire some security…" Umi said.

"But why is someone after us?" Kotori asked.

"Maybe you've been snooping around too much in the serial murder case? They tend to try removing threats… I'm still not sure but according to an explanation I get before, looks like they're moving as an organization with loyal members with a Big Boss as their mastermind…" Nozomi said.

"How did you get that information? It never been leaked out to the public because it might be a little too risky to mention it…" Umi said.

Eli is a little worried there, but she know Nozomi will be able to make a talk with her.

"Oh come on, Umi-chan. You know me… I know a lot of things… I always do…" Nozomi replied.

"It's Nozomi-chan after-all…" Kotori said.

Umi frowned,

"I'm always wondering where you get your information, Nozomi, but just so you know, things are different, we're no longer living in a phase where we can have fun all day and night— we're all grown up, we're all working for our own life…" Umi said.

"That's where you do wrong, Umi-chan…" Nozomi said.

"What do you mean I'm wrong? I'm trying my best to live here…" Umi looks somewhat angry.

"What's the point of surviving if you can't make a single happiness in your life time? You used to make a lot of them back then— when we're all school idols….and I thought you still did with that court show. But in fact you're just doing it without aiming for it… you chose to live in disappointment and scepticism…" Nozomi replied.

"That's…." Umi struggled with her words.

"Is that how you want to spend the rest of your life time?" Nozomi asked.

Umi remained quiet,

Lilith whistled,

"That's a good blow, Elichika, you have a bold girlfriend…" Lilith whispered,

"I know… lovely isn't she?" Eli replied.

"That doesn't matter! A true justice shall stand, no matter what…" Umi said.

"We both have the same dream, Rin-chan too have the same dream. But we all have different way to find it… If I have to be honest though, I think we should unite again, like how we used to be as a mini unit, Lily White…."

Umi surprised to hear that name mentioned,

"Why are you mentioning that? I… I don't even want to remember that…" Umi said.

"Why? Is it because you will lost your focus? You used to be so proud of that, being in an idol group called µ's…." Nozomi said.

"No… stop…" Umi cover her ears.

"We made a lot of songs together, singing, practicing, and hanging out until late…" Nozomi continued.

"Stop! I don't want to remember that!" Umi fall into her knee.

"Umi-chan…" Kotori began to feel concerned.

"Being an adult doesn't make you lost your right to be happy, to have fun, or to act at your will. It's your life, you can do anything with it. Don't try to deny yourself! Just be yourself!" Nozomi said.

"I am being myself! I am!" Umi retorted,

"No you're not! The Umi-chan that I know is not like this. Even though it's true that she always been too serious on many things— just like when we're riding jet coaster, you seriously make us ride it without safety belt to experience more fear. But you know how to have fun, you know how to smile, you know how to laugh… bring that back!" Nozomi said clearly.

Umi's eyes getting teary, yet she tried her best to not to cry.

"If you want to cry, cry! That's how life supposed to be—let everything naturally comes to you and deal with it…" Nozomi said again.

"You don't know how I feel! You don't know how it feels to lost everything!" Umi shouted at her,

"I know how it feel, I've lost everything until I got Ericchi coming back to me…." Nozomi shouted at her.

Umi surprised to hear it,

"Both of my parents are dead… they're killed by the very same murderer… and I could've prevented that… yet I didn't…." Nozomi said.

"She was living on the street too for a few years, remember?" Eli added.

Umi remained quiet to it.

"Think about it again, Umi-chan… you're not alone… you never be. Accept others; don't lose your trust to all people that's close to you just because you're betrayed by one of them…" Nozomi said.

Umi only let out some sobbing, she is still trying her best to not cry even though it's already too late.

_A little ironic that we've been hiding something from her… but at least it could keep us out of the bay…_

Eli said in her mind.

_For now at least…._

She thought again as she smiled a little mischievously.

"There's so much thing you don't know about us after all these years, we should get to know again… then perhaps we all can work together once again to solve this case… to end every madness that happening…" Nozomi said.

"You were the one who isolate yourself from us…." Umi said.

"I know I did, but I have reason— I was too afraid to involve you all into my problem, but turn out this is our problem now… so let us all work together once again… can you grant that?"

Umi remained quiet.

"Let's share our knowledge…. Let's share our burden, just like before…" Nozomi said again.

Suddenly after she said that, Kotori's phone ringing. Kotori quickly pick it up,

"Hello…?" Kotori said in the phone.

"Kotori-chan, have you seen Kayo-chin anywhere-nya?" Rin asked.

"No… she should be at home, right?" Kotori replied.

"No she isn't nya! No one in her family know where she gone to. I tried to call Maki-chan, she said she isn't with her, then Niko-chan said she don't know too… I tried to call Eli-chan's house but Arisa-chan said Eli-chan is out-nya…!" Rin said.

"Well, she is here with me, Umi-chan, and Nozomi-chan…How about Honoka-chan? Called her?" Kotori replied.

"Honoka-chan is out too, her mother said she is going out to meet you this morning-nya…" Rin said.

"E-Eh? But she hasn't arrived here since morning!" Kotori said.

"W-w-waaaa! T-This is scary-nya!" Rin said in fear.

"Tell her to meet up with us along with Maki and Niko… see if we can make a strategy together…" Eli said.

"Eh… uh… ok…." Kotori said.

"Ok!" Rin replied before Kotori could say it.

"W-whaa… not so loud!" Kotori said. The phone already closed.

Everyone in the room remained quiet….

Lilith breaks the silence with a stretch….

"Well….." she said.

"I'm not coming, I'm tired…" Lilith said.

"Alright, thanks for today anyway, I'll see you again later…" Eli said.

"Yup, we will meet again someday… Elichika…"

And they smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>They decided to meet up at the town's park,<p>

"Can you call her?" Niko asked.

"No… we tried to call her and Hanayo, they didn't pick it up…" Umi said.

"Maybe we should split up-nya…." Rin said.

"Good idea, but I don't think we can go on three, we will only get two teams.." Eli said.

"Then let's do 2-2-2-1… I'm fine alone." Umi said.

"Ehh? Umi-chan…?" Kotori worried,

"In fact, I need a moment to be alone for a while…" Umi said.

Everyone remained quiet,

"Hey, listen up, you can't go alone… murderers are on the loose and you're being blackmailed… it's not wise to go alone… have your alone time later, will you?" Maki said.

"I know… but, please, can you… just leave me alone…? This is… an emergency… a crisis, to be exact…" Umi said.

"No… I can't allow that, we will be going 2-2-3…" Eli said.

"Eli…. I thought you'll understand…" Umi replied.

"Talk to your friend. It's not a time to sulk alone…" Eli said.

Umi sighed weakly.

"Fine…" Umi said.

"What about you, Kotori and Nikocchi go together…?" Nozomi asked.

"Huh? Why are they going together…?" Maki asked.

"Because why not… they need their blackmail tracked, right?" Nozomi replied.

"Oh- right, I can do that…." Niko said.

"Hmmph… fair enough…" Maki replied.

"Hmmmm…. Maki-chan, are you jealous….?" Nozomi asked teasingly.

"Huh? No! I'm just thinking, maybe they need someone that able to fight…" Maki said.

"Umi-chan can do that…" Kotori said.

"Yeah, you should've seen her swinging her samurai. I'm so close to lose my head…" Eli said jokingly.

"Huh? Samurai? Why not bow?" Maki asked.

"Actually she has been practicing samurai since Honoka-chan want to use samurai theme in the next court… if it will ever happen…" Kotori said.

"Oh….."

"Hehe, we can't screw up on that one, it's our biggest income… and outcome… making articles in fashion magazines and selling tutorial for tailoring didn't give as much…" Kotori said.

"I see…."

"Then I guess that's a good team, right?" Nozomi asked.

"I suppose so…" Maki replied.

"Then I believe you're going with me…" Eli said to Nozomi.

"Of course! You have to take your girlfriend to date at least once a day…" Nozomi said.

Eli giggled,

"Sure..sure… I was about to ask you too before… but I thought you'll be busy with chores so I didn't…" Eli said.

"Ericchi, I finish chores quickly! I always have time for a date!" Nozomi said cutely.

Eli giggled again,

"Alright everyone, you know how the team is, let's go find them…"

The shopping center, dusk;

Nozomi and Eli decided to look for them around the shopping center, they've been walking around while also browsing for items.

"Ah-ah! Ericchi! Look! It's a really cute teddy bear! We should buy that for Christmas…!" Nozomi said.

"And who will get that present…?" Eli asked teasingly.

"Arisa…?"

Eli giggled,

"There, Arisa isn't a little kid anymore…" Eli said.

"Ehh.. but she will still like it!" Nozomi said.

"We should get her something that she can use as an adult…" Eli said.

"You said that too in the last-last-last-last-last-last Christmas…" Nozomi said.

"…and you still remember that…" Eli said.

"Of course! Ericchi is so stiff!" Nozomi said.

"Fine, fine, we buy a teddy bear, but what about yourself…? What do you want for Christmas…?" Eli asked.

"Hmm…. A baby! You should make me pregnant!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

Eli giggled,

"Nozomi, are you serious?" Eli asked.

"Of course not! You don't even—…." Before Nozomi could finish, Eli grabs her and hug her from behind,

"I can… honey… I really can…." Eli whispered seductively

"E-eh…. Uhm…Ericchi…. I'm really joking, ok? Don't take that too seriously…" Nozomi said.

Eli smiled mischievously as she began to stroke on Nozomi's groin and up to her belly.

"I really can fill this up…." She whispered again,

"Ericchi….." Nozomi said weakly.

Eli blows on her ear gently, Nozomi couldn't help to not blush madly, she didn't know Eli could do such thing in a crowded place like where they are right now.

"So….? What do you want for Christmas…?" she whispered,

"I…. I want…" Nozomi began to feel nervous as Eli started to tighten her embrace.

"Ahhh! Ericchi you're being embarrassing!" Nozomi shoved her away.

Eli giggled,

"Hey, I'm serious, what do you want for Christmas?" Eli asked.

"I—I'll think about that later, ok! It's still early December!" Nozomi said nervously.

"Alright…but tell me if you want anything, ok?" Eli said.

Nozomi remained quiet, her face still blushing madly.

"Let's go find them again…" Eli said.

Nozomi pouts at her.

"Nozomi…?"

Without words, Nozomi started to pull Eli to somewhere.

"N-Nozomi?" Eli flustered,

She keeps moving on.

"W-wait! Nozomi!"

* * *

><p>The town's park, Night time;<p>

Maki and Rin decided to search around the park,

"Hmm.. do you think they'll be around here?" Maki asked.

"I'm not sure nya… but Kayochin often walk around here for refreshing-nya…." Rin said.

"Huh? Why here?" Maki asked.

"Hmm... her job as journalist and researcher stress her out sometime, being in crowds too long make her feel anxious-nya…" Rin said.

Maki sighed weakly,

"Right, after all, she is still the shy Hanayo, even though she decides to force herself to fight her fear…" Maki said.

"Hehe… yup, after all, we are still who we are from the original… we never changes, but grow-nya…" Rin said.

"I can't say that about you, you're still using that –nya-nya-nya…" Maki giggled.

"Eh? Well… I can't make this gone-nya! Besides, I don't bother trying to act like a mature-nya. It's not fun and Rin always have fun…" Rin said.

Maki giggled.

"People like you that way anyway…." Maki said.

"Hehe, yup! Everyone loves everyone-nya!" Rin said.

They went quiet for a moment as they keep moving on.

"Maki-chan…" Rin called.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like who you are right now-nya?" Rin asked.

"Eh? Hmm… I don't care about who I am, to be honest…" Maki said.

"I'm talking about your other form-nya…" Rin said.

"Yeah, I know… I really don't care… as long I can be a good use for others… I don't care…"

"Is it hard to control-nya?" Rin asked.

"No… not really…" Maki replied.

"Hmm-hmm…" Rin nodded,

"Then…. Let's see if you can resist this-nya!" Rin took out a pen-like item.

"Huh? Laser pointer? What for?" Maki wondered

"He-he! Look at this!" Rin used her laser pointer and shaking it around the area.

"What are you doing…?" Maki wondered as she keeps her eyes on the red dot.

Rin remained quiet and keep on moving it around.

For some reason, Maki feel like the red dot attracts her. She tried her best to endure her urge to catch it because she knows it's stupid, but…

"Grrrrr…." Maki began to growl.

"Eh…?" Rin turned to Maki.

Maki already grow her panther ears and tail.

"Maki-chan?"

And within second, Maki hopped on the red dot.

"Aha! I know it works-nya!" Rin said cheerfully.

"T-Turn that off!" Maki said.

"Nope-nya!" Rin moved the red dot around, Maki started to keep chasing it around.

"T-turn that off already! I can't resist itttt!"

Rin ignored her and keep playing with the laser pointer.

"Riiiinnn!"

* * *

><p>The shopping center, night time;<p>

Eli and Nozomi went out from a store— carrying a few grocery bags on their arms.

"And we ended up shopping for home needs instead of trying to find them…" Eli said.

"That because Ericchi have no shame! I'm going to be happy if you flirts me at home, but not in front of public like that! It's still embarrassing!" Nozomi pouts.

"I know, I'm sorry…" Eli replied playfully.

"Besides… from now on, we will be playing things safely, ok?" Nozomi said.

"Eh…?"

Nozomi searched something in her bag, then she shoved a box with fruits picture on Eli,

"F….Female condoms….?"

"I don't want to have them before we finish everything…." Nozomi said shyly.

Eli remained quiet, she stare into Nozomi in awe...

"B-but… once we are done… can we have many of them?" Nozomi said shyly.

Eli smiled,

"Of course, as much as you want…" Eli giggled.

Nozomi still pouting with her face blushing red, Eli embraced her and kissed her cheek,

"But you're silly to think that far… we don't really need anything like this you know… I know how to time it…. besides, it was mostly my tongue that explores that area… not my thing… and I'm not going to turn you upside down to get that inside..."

"I also bought the chocolate flavor one…" Nozomi said.

"W-what?"

"Chocolate flavored condom…" Nozomi said again.

"Th-there's something like that?" Eli looks somewhat excited.

Nozomi nodded.

"You can enjoy me along with enjoying the taste and smell of chocolate…" Nozomi said.

"Wo-wooaaah! Then let's get home and try it on…" Eli said.

"Eh? But we have to find Honoka-chan and Hanayo-chan…?" Nozomi said.

"Chocolate first…" Eli said playfully.

"Honoka-chan and Hanayo-chan first!" Nozomi said as she pouts.

"Chocolate!"

"Honoka-chan and Hanayo-chan!"

"Chocolate!"

"Honoka-chan and Hanayo-chan!" Nozomi pouts harder.

"Choco—…." And before she could finish, her phone ringing,

They turned to see her phone. It's from Kotori.

Eli accepts her phone,

"Yes?" Eli said.

"E-Eli-chaan!" Kotori shouted.

"W-w-whoa! What…?"

"C-C-Can you come to the food-court area?!" Kotori said in panic.

Eli and Nozomi look around,

"Yes, but where…?" Eli said.

"I'll send you the address as soon as possible! Please come!" Kotori said in panic.

"Did they found Hanayo-chan and Honoka-chan?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, found them already?" Eli asked.

"Y-yes! T-t-this is about them! Please come! Hurry!" Kotori said in panic before she closed her phone.

Nozomi and Eli turned at each other before they quickly ran to the food court area...

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So yeah...**

**You see... so far, Eli could be an anti-hero or a hero...**

**I'm going to do 2 alternative endings: Dark Endings and Light Endings.**

**I can give an extra chapter too, but what do you want for extra chapter?**


	8. A choice for destiny

**A/N : ok, next chapter. **

**Thanks for review/comments/faves/follows!**

**WARNING: DO NOT FLIP YOUR TABLE!**

* * *

><p>The food court, night time;<p>

It was crowded and people are gathering in one restaurant. Nozomi and Eli tried their best to get through the crowds. It used to be easy for Nozomi, though without her police badge, she had to get some yelling from some people, even after the words _"excuse me"_ came out from them,

They keep going through the crowds until they could see Kotori and Niko standing next to each other— looks like watching something very intensely, just like how the other crowds are.

"Kotori…" Eli called.

"Ah! Eli-chan! Thank goodness…." Kotori said in relieve.

"What's happeni—Ah!" Nozomi surprised to see what she sees.

Eli turned to see what she is looking at. She turned to the side a bit to see Umi, her eyes glaring and her fist clenched very tightly. Her face tells that she will soon explode her anger.

"Niko-chan! Kotori-chan! Eli-chan! Nozomi-chan!" Rin came by along with Maki— already in human form next to her.

"What's happening…?" Maki said as she arrived to where they are along with Rin.

They didn't get a respond— but they know because the view they're looking at right now is just…..

"W-What the….." Maki lost her words.

The mess on the ground, the plates, the tables, the chairs, and bodies all over the floor,

"Sooo! Who will win this eating contest?! The Duo or the Big Dude?!" the host shouted,

Empty bowls all over the place,

"H…harasho…." Eli said in awe.

Honoka and Hanayo sitting next to each other as they keep eating from the giant bowl filled with fried rice while a gigantic man sitting on the opposite of them. Looks like they're on a very intense competition….

"Remember, people! If you can't win this, you will have to pay everything you ate!" the host said again.

Umi is glaring deeper at Honoka and Hanayo. Honoka and Hanayo noticed it and they quickly tried their best. The gigantic man tried his best too.

"C-Come on, Honoka-chan! Kayo-chan! Show him what Printemps can do!" Kotori cheered.

"You can do it, Honoka-chan! Hanayo-chan!" Nozomi cheered too.

"Do you best, Kayochin!" Rin cheered.

"W-why this feels like a very serious thing…" Maki said.

"I don't want to pay for them if I'm you…." Eli said.

"N-no one want to pay for them!" Maki said.

"You hear that?! No one wants to pay for you two!" Niko shouted.

Honoka and Hanayo eat faster. The gigantic man tried to do it as well…

Umi tap her feet and crossed her arms, it didn't go unnoticed by Honoka who fasten her pace.

A few minutes passed and a finished big bowl placed on the table….

"Oh! We have a winner!" said the host.

The crowds cheered,

"Congratulations for the Duo!" he said as he gestured to Honoka and Hanayo. The gigantic man fall to the ground— he is too full to move.

"Now, other than you won't need to pay for the meal, you will also win— five million yen!" the host said.

"F-Five million yen?!" Rin, Maki, Niko, Nozomi, Eli, and Kotori said in surprise.

Umi sighed in relieve, but she is still frowning at Honoka and Hanayo.

"Now—now! Let us all celebrate for our champion! Discount 50% for all meals tonight!"

The crowds cheered again.

* * *

><p>The town's park, night time;<p>

They once again gathered there to discuss today's event.

"Uwaaahhh! I'm so full!" Honoka said happily as she stretched here and there.

"I can't believe we won though… really…." Hanayo said,

"Yup! It's very exciting to see it too!" Kotori said.

"I would disagree but I'm relieved that the panic was just because if they lost, we will have to pay for their bills…." Maki said.

"It's a big deal for us…. We don't have much money…." Umi said.

"He-he, I just believe I'll win so don't worry about it, Umi-chan!" Honoka said.

"Why are you not accepting our calls-nya?" Rin asked.

"Ah, we can't accept calls during competition, we had to eat as fast as we can…" Hanayo said.

"I see…. you're all really makes me worried-nya!" Rin said.

"It's still worry me because you're also a target of the blackmail…" Umi said.

"Eh? I don't remember receiving a blackmail…" Honoka said.

"The fax, Honoka…. The fax! The fax with frowning emoticon!" Umi said.

"Oh? That's a blackmail?" Honoka asked.

"Yes it is! Silly!" Umi yelled.

The others laughed at them,

"Honoka-chan is always be Honoka-chan!" Hanayo said cheerfully.

"Good side, you all now have some money to spend for upgrades…" Niko said to Kotori.

"Ah, yes— we're planning to upgrade my fashion center with it… I've talked to Honoka-chan and Hanayo-chan about it…." Kotori said.

"Great, now you can hire janitors or something…" Niko said.

"Planning on getting security… then janitors… then maybe some amateur photographers… I had enough with the professional one… they still expect high wage even when their work is so-so…" Umi said.

"Huh? So you finally fire them….?" Niko asked.

"Yes… I sent them texts… they don't deserve the job…" Umi said.

"Good thing we have Nozomi-chan for now, so we won't be worried much about it yet…" Kotori said.

"You hire Nozomi….?!" Niko said.

"Nikocchi got a problem with it?" Nozomi said.

"Of course there's problem! You don't even have your own camera! Kotori don't have a single professional camera, you know! Digital camera won't work!" Niko said.

"If that's the only problem, then I'll buy for her…" Eli said.

"W-what?! That's not fair!" Niko protested.

Nozomi sticks out her tongue at Niko.

"See?! You're spoiling her!"

"Why would you protest about other's fortune anyway…" Maki said.

"Maybe it because Niko-chan also want a camera-nya?" Rin said.

"N-no! That's not it! Look at her, she was— what? A homeless, a jobless, and smell like a dog— then just in a few weeks she got a lot of things back to her— and even better?" Niko said.

"Wheel of fortune, Nikocchi, wheel of fortune…" Nozomi giggled,

"Ahh… I know where that protest coming from, you're just jealous that you are still poor after working so hard in a few years…. Even after you made name too…." Maki said mockingly.

"W-what?!" Niko yelled.

Maki chuckled,

"You could've just told us that… we can always help you with your…. Economy…." Maki said with a teasing smirk.

"So basically, Maki want to be a sugar momma for Niko…?" Eli said teasingly.

"Aha-ha, no way, not a chance…" Maki replied calmly.

"Wow- she resist that…" Eli said.

"Told you Maki-chan is good at it-nya…" Rin said.

"Of course, who do you think I am…" Maki said proudly.

"But… she won't resist this-nya!" Rin said as she took out her laser pointer.

"Laser pointer…?" Everyone wondered.

"A-aaa! No! Rin! Don't even—…"

Before Maki could finish, Rin shot the laser pointer somewhere. Maki quickly tried to look away, but Rin tried to take her attention with it. Maki eventually followed the laser pointer and running to catch them.

"W-whoaa! She acts like a cat!" Honoka said.

"Aaaa! Turn it off!" Maki protested— yet she is still trying to catch it.

Rin laughed and keep on playing it

"Waa! Let me play with it too!" Hanayo said.

"Yup-nya! Here you go, Kayochin!" Rin said cheerfully.

They started to play with Maki.

"What with that sudden stupidity…." Umi mumbled.

"Not sure… I wonder what with her…." Kotori replied.

_Right… they didn't know about what happen to Maki yet…._

Eli thought.

"Wow… never knew that possible." Niko smirked in awe as she watches Maki running around to catch the red dot.

Umi sighed,

"Either way, I'm going now… I can't stick around here for too long…" Umi said as she stood up and walk away.

Eli and Nozomi just remained quiet as they watch Umi getting further.

"Ah, wait… Umi-chan!" Kotori ran to follow her.

Eli and Nozomi sighed.

"What with that attitude…" Eli said.

"She really wants to put some thought on what I said to her before…" Nozomi said.

"Hmmm... can't she just do it when we're not having fun like this…" Eli said.

"People are different, Ericchi. But at least she still has Kotori to talk with… perhaps she is the only one that can…" Nozomi said.

Eli sighed heavily.

"Ah well…"

Nozomi giggled,

"Meanwhile Ericchi, we can just play tug-of-war…you and me…" Nozomi said.

"Huh? What? Why so sudden…" Eli asked.

Nozomi approached her closer,

"So we can make a use of the plenty fruity condom…" she whispered.

"WHAT?!"

Nozomi laughed as she made a distance.

"I'm pretty sure it will be fun since it's fruity…" Nozomi said teasingly.

"N-Nozomiiii! You're buying them for that?!" Eli began to chase her.

"Aaahh! I'm going to be caught by Ericchi!" Nozomi quickly run around.

Niko still staying on her place, watching her friends playing around like kids…

"….and here I thought my day of babysitting is over….." Niko said.

She sighed heavily.

"But at least we're together again…." She said again with a smile.

She tried to look around,

"Hmm… where's Umi and Kotori though?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile,<p>

Kotori and Umi walks next to each other. Umi is still carrying her katana with her. It was all quiet until Kotori decided to break the silence,

"Umi-chan… maybe Nozomi-chan is right…" Kotori said.

"She is not just maybe right, she is absolutely right…" Umi replied.

Kotori smiled at her,

"It was just me. I couldn't think of anything else… there's so much mystery that I didn't get to finish and people just make it like it's going to be alright to let things go away like it never happen. Just like the case with Maki…." Umi said.

"Maki looks alright… I suppose she really isn't attacked…" Kotori said.

"That's true, but… what about the evidences? Even though it's proved that they manipulate the evidences, there are still a lot of things missing in the puzzles such as… why we found the matching bullet in Maki's clinic? Then why there's an actual report of Maki's attack there? We even tested DNA from the blood splatter, we found 2 person's DNA, one belongs to a police member, one belongs to Maki… there must be an explanation to that, right?" Umi said.

"True, but perhaps Maki does have a blood packed for donor and they took it?" Kotori said.

"Maki is AB, even though it's possible, it seems very pointless for her to donate her blood. She has plenty of people willing to donate blood in her clinic too… she doesn't need to donate her own…" Umi said.

"Hmm.. maybe she is just being nice?" Kotori replied.

Umi sighed again,

"That's possible…" Umi said.

"There are a lot of possibilities… so don't overthink it, Umi-chan… there are so many things you can't figure out on your own too…. if it's truly be a big question mark for you, why not try asking? We have Nozomi-chan, she is already involved in the serial murder so we can work together…" Kotori said.

"True… hmm…. Maybe she also knows about the slaughter case on the beach? I still don't believe a police like that person we caught can actually kill his companion brutally like that. We found only 3 bodies, but the report said there supposed to be at least 30 polices in that area last night. I also confirmed it from the law enforcement department— they are truly lost around that much since that night…. Don't you just wonder where the rest of bodies are…?" Umi asked.

"Washed by the sea?" Kotori replied.

"T-That's…. possible…." Umi said.

"They're at the beach after all, maybe that police has been throwing his companion bodies to the sea and exhausted so he went to rest and left 3 bodies…" Kotori said.

"He didn't say anything about that…" Umi said.

"He is acting weird, if I have to say. Maybe he really regrets what he did… give him some time…" Kotori said.

"True…." Umi replied.

They went quiet again as they walks before a police officer approached them,

"Excuse me, may I have a talk with Minami Kotori…?" he asked.

"For what reason…?" Umi asked politely.

"I'm sorry, but we can't share that information, it is only belongs to Minami-san herself…" the police officer replied.

"Very well… I'll wait here, Kotori…" Umi replied.

"Ok, I'll be back here once I finished…" Kotori said.

* * *

><p>The police took Kotori deep into the alley way,<p>

At first Kotori feel like it will be fine to be taken here for a private talk, yet something feels really off as they keep getting deeper and deeper. She began to wonder, what kind of talk he wanted until he had to take her deeper in the alleyway? Then what kind of business they have in the night like this?

The deeper they walk into, the dimmer the light becomes. Kotori began to feel anxious.

"Uhm… sorry, can we just stop here and get into business?" Kotori asked politely.

"We're close, Minami-san…" said the police.

They keep moving on until they reached a parking lot surrounded by abandoned buildings. A group of polices gathered in the very place.

"Good Evening, Minami-san…" said a man with black coat. He covered his face with a gasmask— it's impossible to know his identity with it.

"Good evening, sir… what can I help you?" Kotori asked.

He chuckled,

"You're very polite… like your mother, I hope you're more negotiable than her…." he said.

Kotori surprised to hear it. Though she tried to keep calm,

"Then, please tell me more about your business…." Kotori said.

The man nodded,

"Well, Minami-san. We're an organization that requires a lot of money and allies, I've heard that your family is the fourth richest family around this town. Even though the business you're starting right now isn't going as smooth as the other business your family own, we're still interested to make alliance…" he said.

"Can you be more specific about this deal…?" Kotori asked.

"If you agreed to make alliance with us, we will provide a security and a freedom to choose how your life going to be from now on…." He said.

"A freedom to choose how my life going to be? That's not quite a right, isn't it?" Kotori said.

"We're serious, Minami-san. We can destroy your life with just one blood injection into your neck… and turn you into a chimera…" he said.

Kotori remained quiet,

"We're gathering Chimeras in our organization. They're like a pet and a war machine. A trained Chimera can be a quite useful asset, in the other side, an untrained chimera will just be a nuisance and danger— and people may kill them at sight, or perhaps, they just kill people at sight… including family…" He said.

"What my mother say about this?" Kotori asked.

"She said she will think about it… a month ago…. And she blacklisted us from her list…. A week ago… so I take that as a no….or perhaps— talk to my daughter…." He said.

"Then I'll say the same with her, I refuse to make any deal, we never met and we never want to meet each other…" Kotori said clearly as she turned around— but when she was about to walk away, her wrist pulled and her handcuffed, the police that guided her grabbing her roughly.

"Not so fast, Minami-san…. We still have two options…" he said

"Unhand me!" Kotori struggled

"Sadly that's not the options, there's only one…. be a chimera and kill your own family… or two… die…." He said.

"I'm not choosing any!" Kotori kicked the police, slips her wrist away from the handcuff and started to run.

"Catch her, dead or alive!" the man said before one of the police turned into a giant panther and jumping toward her. Kotori quickly tackle the giant panther and run again. She doesn't really remember the alley way she got through before, she began to feel confused yet she tried to keep on running.

She turned around and she could see a few panther chasing her along with a goat-like creature, horn growing from the forehead and a pair of goat legs replaced their human feet— and they are running very quickly.

"E-Eh?!" Kotori said in panic, she tried to run faster.

She could see a few paths and it's still too confusing for her. She decided to pick a random path— heading to the brightest light with a few poor apartment building nearby, hoping that even if she took a wrong path, she will still able to scream for help.

As she ran there, she noticed a very unfamiliar decoration— that's where she know she took the wrong path, so the only way now is to scream for help.

"Someone! Please helppp!" she screamed.

Of course, no response and perhaps it's still too far from any crowd.

As she keep running, she figured out that the path she took was absolutely a very wrong path. She could see a dead end and the chimeras are getting very close to her. The man rode on one of the giant panther and he stopped as he sees Kotori cornered.

"Aha… dead end, now what will you do… Minami-san?" He said.

"I do not wish to form alliance to such organization… for whatever the goal is, I do not wish to ally and do any corrupted action…" Kotori said.

"Our goal is to make the earth a better place to live. For everyone… but such kind of goal requires a lot of people to be sacrificed as well… just like those incompetent polices. It's an honorable goal, you should be happy to be offered for alliance in the making. One day, all the entire town will beg to join…" he replied.

"No… that's not how you make a peace…"

"Hmph, enough talking… you made me sick…" he said.

"Men, grab her and inject the blood in. Her entire family needs to taste our power…" He continued as he signaled to his men. The goat-like creature walks in and grabs her.

"No! I'm not going to give up!" Kotori tried to kick, but the creature doesn't looks harmed from it.

"You're pretty strong, you'll make a good chimera…" he said as he took out an injection gun with a long needle on its tip, climbing down from his mount and walk to Kotori.

"No!" Kotori struggled.

Before the man could inject the needle in— a very fast swords slashing through the chimeras and an elbow smacked to the man's stomach— then one quick hit that recoiled him away from Kotori, one quick bash to the creature that grab Kotori and kicking him away from Kotori.

"U…Umi-chan….?" Kotori said as she saw the woman who just saved her.

"She said no, can't you be nicer?" Umi said as she pointed her katana to the man.

"Ah… here it is our greatest nuisance, we had to do this because you keep staying around her, you know…" the man said as he woke up.

Umi remained quiet,

"We're trying to approach her peacefully…. Like what we just did… but since you did this to us…." The man said before all the previous chimeras also wake up as well. Umi surprised to see it.

"We have no choice…" he said.

The goat-like creature bashed Umi away to where the other chimeras are. It was a very powerful bash until it paralyzes Umi.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori worried,

Umi tried to wake up— though her feet bitten by one of the chimera. Seeing Kotori's agitation, the man turned to the chimeras.

"Men! Don't kill her…" he said.

Kotori surprised to hear it.

"Torture her …" he said.

"No! Don't!" Kotori began to panic. The man shoved her to the wall.

"Just enjoy the view.. Minami-san…. This is what you will do to your family…" he said.

The chimeras began to scratch, throw, and slamming Umi all over the places. Even though Umi tried to fight back— they're all still too strong for her. Even after her Katana slashed to them, they regained themselves very quickly.

"Please stop!" Kotori screamed.

The man laughed,

"If you want us to stop, you just need to agree to our alliance… we need your money… and you need our protection… as simple as that…" he said.

"Stop this! I'll do it…" Kotori said.

He signaled to his men. They dropped the weakened Umi, who couldn't even stand as her legs bleeding greatly along with a few other part of her body. Her clothes ragged and she had to hold her clothes to cover her skin. Her Katana fell on the ground, she couldn't even hold anything in her other hand.

"Good…" he said before he took out a paper.

"Sign here, Minami-san… we will leave you alone after you did it… I hope you will enjoy the protection from us…" he said again as he offered the pen to Kotori.

"K-Kotori…. Don't…. don't give up…" Umi said in her pain.

The giant panther steps on her. Umi moaned painfully.

"Umi-chan! Stop!" Kotori said.

The man chuckled. Kotori signed the paper.

"We're glad that we don't have to send your dead body to your mother…" he said as he tidy up the paper and place it in his pocket, then placed the injection gun near Kotori's feet.

"This could've been a lot easier if you just agreed with us in the first place…" he continued.

Kotori bit her lip as she sees Umi covered in blood.

The man released Kotori and started to walk away.

"Until next time, Minami-san…." He said as he waved to her and walk along with his chimeras, leaving Umi's body on the ground. Kotori quickly took out her cellphone— but before she was able to make any call, the man shot a gun at the phone.

"A-a-a…. Minami-san. We can guarantee that our loyalty to you is limitless, so don't ever think of betraying us…." He said.

"I'm about to call ambulance!" Kotori said.

"For what? You're not harmed…" he said.

"For Umi-chan!" Kotori said angrily.

"You don't need her, our security is—…." Before he finished talking, someone grabs his head from above.

"Hello darling, nice to meet you, want to taste some happiness?" a familiar cheeky voice.

"L…Lilith-chan?" Kotori said as she saw a dark purple haired woman with a pair of curved horn, giant dark wings and glowing violet eyes.

"W-what the hell?! Men! What are you—…" Lilith turned him around. His men are all looking up and somehow their eyes are all blank.

"Your men need to learn to not being too curious when they see a red dot… they meet my eyes and poof….they're all tame like a baby…" Lilith said playfully.

"W-w-what?! Then you are a—…" before he finished, Lilith spin his head very quickly— rotating it around twice and broke his neck.

"Of course I'm a succubus, it's so obvious…" Lilith said as she let his dead body fall. Kotori cringed as she saw it.

"Hmm…. One-two-three-four…." Lilith began to count.

Kotori remained quiet,

"Ah…. twenty… hmm.. not bad, plus one… this is really great…" She giggled before she turned to Umi. Umi didn't make any move. Lilith sighed weakly, then she bent down to reach the dead man and casted a spell on his dead body.

Kotori watched it— and she saw the dead body slowly turning into a small candy-like ball. Then Lilith turned to the charmed chimeras.

"Hmm.. how he did it before… hmm….. maybe like this… men! Kill each other, the last one bring all dead bodies to me…" Lilith said. The Chimeras began to attack each other in instant. Kotori lost her words as she watched it happen.

"Now… let's take care of your friend…" Lilith said with a smile as she turned to her.

* * *

><p>Nishikino family's hospital, night time;<p>

They called everyone with Umi's phone. Lilith carried the two into the hospital by flying. Apparently, Lilith works in Nishikino's hospital when she doesn't have any appointment in fashion industry. She said she prefer to have a steady income keep coming and she also proved that her charm is somewhat working very effectively in her career as a nurse.

She took care of Umi's wounds while Kotori tell the others about what happened.

"Sheesh…. That's why you shouldn't go alone… especially after you're getting a blackmail…" Maki said.

"Can't blame them, they're being approached very politely…" Hanayo said.

"… and they're a member of police too…. it's really hard to tell if they are friend of foe-nya…" Rin said.

"True… hmm… now I'm getting more interested to search for this blackmail recipient…" Niko said.

"To be honest, I have a thought about that one…" Nozomi said.

"What kind of thought?" Niko asked.

"About this… why would they need to approach them with trick and why would they whine about Umi staying around Kotori if they already send the warning letter? It's normal to do that, right? Who are not being paranoid if they get a warning letter?" Nozomi said.

"Honoka won't…" Eli said.

"Right….." Everyone said as they turned to Honoka.

"W-what?" Honoka replied confusedly.

"The truth that people wouldn't guess if that's a warning letter is something we need to think of too…" Hanayo said.

"No, to send the warning letter itself is already one point that is off… I'm not saying that the probability of idiot criminal is zero— but still, why send a warning if you want it to be a surprise?" Eli said.

"I know what she means— it might be not a warning letter, Ericchi…" Nozomi said.

"What do you mean?"

"It might be more like— please target this household or something…" Nozomi said.

"Hmm…" Eli remained quiet for a bit.

"That's possible, because they might be trying to send their men to the targeted household and find anyone that lives in there… because after all, their first target is Minami's household, not Kotori…" Eli continued.

"Then, Honoka-chan, you did receive one too, right?" Nozomi said.

"Yeah… but I don't remember anything like that happen…" Honoka said.

"It might be not happening yet…" Maki said.

"Yeah… you better keep your heads up, Honoka…" Niko said.

"Sorry to interrupt…" Lilith said.

"What is it, Lil?" Eli asked.

"Elichika, your friend here… she lost a lot of blood and…. A lot of her body part might need to be amputated…." Lilith said.

Everyone surprised to hear it.

"Oh—No…. Umi-chan…." Kotori began to cry,

"I'm sorry to break the news all so sudden, but… if you want confirmation about it, Maki-chan can do the examination…" Lilith said.

Maki nodded and she began to approach the unconscious Umi. She started to do her examination.

"D-does it really has to be amputated-nya?" Rin asked.

Lilith nodded weakly,

"She won't live if it's not amputated…" she said sadly.

"Can't it be recovered….?" Hanayo asked.

"Medically…no…" Lilith said.

"Medically…." Eli said.

Lilith nodded,

"You know what I mean, Elichika…" Lilith said.

Eli sighed weakly,

"So she has three choices…." Eli said.

"Three choices…?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, three choices…" Eli said.

"What are they?" Kotori asked.

"One, we kill her so she could stop suffering any longer…." Eli said.

"No!" Kotori retorted loudly.

"No-no, no way! That's not a choice!" Honoka said.

"No, we are not going to do that-nya!" Rin said.

"Never….!" Hanayo said.

"Are you insane? We can't do that to our own comrade!" Niko yelled.

"Two, we amputate all the part that requires to be amputated…" Eli said.

"Which mean she will live with only one arm— with a chance of being disabled for a year…" Lilith said.

The others are getting a fear looks on their eyes.

"T…That… that's painful… Umi-chan will really suffer with it…." Kotori said.

The others remained quiet.

"Three…. she lives with perfect body as Chimera…." Eli said.

"Ah….!" they all surprised to hear that,

"Are you going to take my blood, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked.

"I don't mind if you want to take my blood too…" Maki said as she returned.

"Sadly, you two can't donate your blood to turn her into chimera… you need pure blood and both of your blood won't be pure enough, it takes six years for human to become a pure chimera… which is why we won't know if one is alpha or not before that time… unless…. You can tell us that you ate an alpha heart…" Lilith said.

"Well…. I ate them all to hide the evidences… what people will say if they found bodies in the woods near temple? Even though his plan was so he was found and people will stop wondering, I still prefer everything to be hidden until it can be solved somehow…" Nozomi said.

"So you do have a chance to be an alpha… great…." Eli said.

"N…Nozomi-chan…it's scary to know that you ate humans too…" Hanayo said.

"Only bad one… so be a good girl…" Nozomi replied.

"Y-yes!" Hanayo replied nervously.

"Put that aside, the only way to make her lives with complete body is to turn her into chimera… using the injection gun that we got…." Lilith said.

"Umi-chan might not like it…" Kotori said.

"Like it or not, will you prefer her to die or suffer?" Eli asked.

"I vote inject the blood…" Honoka said.

Everyone turned to Honoka.

"We can't let her go. Remember what we used to say back then, µ's is not µ's if it's not us…" Honoka continued.

"Ah, she is right nya! It might be going to be a trouble to control her for a while, but we can't let her die right now… and we can't let her suffer-nya!" Rin said

"I'll have to agree too…" Hanayo said.

"I suppose that's the best way…" Niko said.

"Yeah, I checked on her organ too, she might have a few problem with it… so I vote let's inject it…" Maki said.

"Wait a minute… I remember Ericchi said the body is set once they become a chimera…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, that would be only about the body shape…" Eli said.

"Yes, but they can recover all broken parts…" Lilith said.

"So it will be fine then…" Nozomi said.

"Hmm… is there a way to be cured from being a chimera…?" Kotori asked.

Eli and Lilith surprised to hear it,

"Well…there is…." Lilith said.

"There is…? So what will it be?" Kotori asked.

"We're not going to tell you… not now, at least…" Eli said.

"Y-Yeah…" Lilith replied.

"Please tell us, I believe Umi-chan will refuse to live as Chimera… so perhaps telling her that it can be cured will put her at ease…" Kotori said.

"Just deal with it for a while, ok? I'm not going to tell you…" Eli said.

"Eli-chan…." Kotori begged.

"I said no, not telling you…" Eli said.

"Becoming one is not so bad, I kind of like it, in fact. I can work more than I used to…" Maki said.

"True… it will just be hard to control emotion and energy, but once you're used to it, the power is somewhat coming in handy…" Nozomi said.

"Yes… but… I'm afraid if she will be tormented mentally…" Kotori said.

"She won't, I'll teach her how to do self-control…." Maki said.

"No matter how stubborn she is, we just have to make her believe us and herself… I was tormented too before, but not anymore once I get in control…" Nozomi said.

"Besides, the last time I check the blood, it was a satyr blood, it won't be as hard as the others to control the form…" Lilith said.

"Satyr….?" They wondered.

"Yes, you can say it's a weregoat… but it's called as satyr… the only problem she will have might be just about her behavior since… satyr is…. uh…. well… can't really tell you… but yes… she will just get a few behavior as satyr…." Lilith said.

"Uhm… if I get that right… satyr is—…." Before Eli finished,

"Aaaaa! Elichika! Don't say it!" Lilith said.

"Uh… okay, so, yes, just… find out about satyr yourself in the internet….it's pretty much accurate… almost… actually…" Eli said.

"Now that makes me wondering…" Niko said.

"Well… yes, just find it yourself, but anyway, Kotori-chan, you might want to get a tough wooden plank with ropes tied on it. She will need it for her horns… then also maybe a wire brush to clean her horns and hooves…" Lilith said.

"That remind me, I think I need to brush my horns too…" Eli said.

"Aaa! I want to brushy-brushy Ericchi's horn!" Nozomi said.

"Oh— right, so if Lilith-chan is a succubus, Eli-chan is a succubus too…" Hanayo said.

"Yeah! Succubus are awesome-nya!" Rin said.

"You're awesome too, Rin-chan, you're one of human with a very fast regeneration, I could mistake you for a chimera…" Lilith said.

"Hehe, that's because Maki-chan and Lilith-chan took care of me well! My leg is completely okay now-nya!" Rin said cheerfully.

And after she said that, they could hear someone grunting. They turned to Umi. She looks struggling.

"Oh-damn! As I thought!" Maki quickly ran to Umi along with Lilith. Everyone looks very surprised too as it happen.

"Someone! Call for a help!" Maki said as she held Umi's body that starting to struggle. The blood running out again.

"S-s-someone helllpppp!" Hanayo screamed.

"No! Not that! Ahrghh… how to explain it… T-this is lungs failure! She is trying to breath!" Maki said in panic.

Eli quickly ran to take the injection gun,

"W-wait! Eli-chan! What are you—!" Kotori tried to hold her

Without hesitation, Eli injects the blood into Umi's neck.

* * *

><p>Ayase's family bathroom, Night time;<p>

Eli—in her true form resting on the bathtub along with Nozomi sitting on her— with her back resting on Eli's body. Eli is touching her own cheek and looking into the hand mirror. Nozomi snuggled on her as she brushed her hand on Eli's hand that touches her cheek.

"There-there, Ericchi…. it won't leave a mark, don't worry, succubus also heals fast, right?" Nozomi said.

"I know… but sheesh, what with her, I'm trying to save Umi…." She said.

"Maybe she is just really worried about her, she thinks that being tormented mentally is a lot more painful than being tormented physically…" Nozomi said.

"She is dying… she don't have choice. We all also agreed that she will choose that path…" Eli said.

Nozomi giggled,

"Well… maybe what she means is to let her do the injecting…" Nozomi said.

"She didn't have to slap me that hard…" Eli complained.

Nozomi giggled again before she kissed Eli's cheek.

"Ericchi, you're a good hero already… whatever you do, you're my hero…" Nozomi whispered.

Eli smiled at her and kissed her bare shoulder,

"…. And you'll forever be my honey…" she whispered softly as she placed the hand mirror away and began to grope both of Nozomi's breasts. Playing with her little pinks which eventually getting tense as her fingers twist it very gently.

Nozomi couldn't say a word about how much pleasure she get from it, she moaned erotically as Eli started to kiss her neck and shoulder, trailing her hands up and down, licking her skin slowly and eventually….

"Ah!" Nozomi moaned as she could feel Eli's fangs penetrating deep into her neck.

"Ericchi… what do you have in mind…?" Nozomi asked with a soft whisper. Eli didn't reply her— she just started to lick the wound that she made. Nozomi smiled— somewhat really enjoying the poignant sensation.

"Claws…." Nozomi said.

"Hmm…?" Eli responded.

"Claws, scratch me with your claws and feel me…." Nozomi begged,

Eli smiled at her and scratched her thigh,

"Ohh! Ericchi! It hurts!" she moaned,

The blood spreads in the bathtub. The water turning red,

"You're not whining about this, right?" Eli asked.

Nozomi smiled and turned around, she leads Eli's hands to grope on her wounds as she kissed her deeply. Even though the scratches were deep, it recovered within seconds. It gives Eli more confidence to dig her claws deeper— knowing that everything will be alright.

From the shortest to the longest line— from the nearest until the furthest, Eli couldn't help herself to not grope her more and more as Nozomi couldn't stop feeling her tender lips, her warmth and the pain all over her body. She loves it— and she knows Eli loves it too. She can sense the satisfaction from her face, her smile and her behavior.

After it happen for a while, Eli decided to stand up while still holding Nozomi down— facing to her core,

"Nozomi…" she called her softly.

Nozomi peeks up as she kisses Eli's groin, sniffing the scent of her that mixed up with the blood from the water. Eli smiled at her and pushed her to her groin, telling her to start licking her core. Her other hand held into the wet wall. Nozomi started to be more aggressive towards her, she grabs her waist and deepen her mouth.

"C-careful!" Eli said clearly.

Nozomi remained quiet as she keeps on going. The sensation that Eli could feel somewhat made her feel like doing something to Nozomi as well. She grabs her shoulder, pushing her out of the bathtub— pinning her on the ground with her legs hanging on the bathtub. She started to grind her core against hers— one hand holding up her waist and the other one pushing her shoulder on the ground.

Nozomi moaned uncontrollably as she could feel her hardened core rubbed against Eli's. Eli started to grab her breast and squeezing it roughly.

"E-Ericchi! I-isn't this dangerous?! Y….your… your fluid… Ha—you—ha—ha…" Nozomi couldn't talk more than what she did. It was too good for her and Eli doesn't looks like listening. She keeps grinding on Nozomi's core and with her legs locked on Nozomi's leg, she couldn't stop herself from doing so.

"Ericchi! the condoms—Ah—ha—ha—wear me it—ah!" Nozomi tried to struggle,

Eli keeps on going— completely ignoring her.

"Ericchi! Ericchi! Wait! Stop! I can't—….."

* * *

><p>Ayase's family dining room, early morning;<p>

Nozomi, Eli and Arisa having their breakfast as usual, they usually had some fun jokes to tell to each other every morning, but for today…

"Uhm… Onee-san…. Nozomi-nee-san…. What happen?" Arisa asked.

"Nothing, it's none of your business…" Nozomi said— she looks upset.

The room becomes awfully quiet. They continued to eat their breakfast for a while. As Arisa finished her plate— she was about to clean it herself but,

"Just place it there, Arisa, I'll clean it up before going to my last appointment…" Eli said.

"but….." Arisa tried to make an excuse,

"Don't be late to your class…" Eli said.

Arisa remained quiet for a while, then she decided to just place it in the sink.

"Good luck…"Eli said.

"Have fun…." Nozomi said.

Arisa smiled faintly before she steps out from the dining room to pick her bag and leave the house. Eli sighed heavily before she took all the empty plates from the table and went to the sink to clean it up. They both are still quiet until Eli finished with her cleaning.

She walks to the table and started to clean up the table as well.

"Don't you have work with Kotori? You better finish that…." Eli said.

Nozomi still quiet…

"You asked the job, you have to be responsible with it…" Eli continued as she pushed the chair in and finished the table cleaning. Nozomi didn't make a response.

"Today will be my last appointment, so if you want to start investigating the case further, you might want to gather up every single clue and lead you have… then you can have all of my time for your business, solve the case and we can do whatever we want after…" Eli continued again as she walks to her room.

"You might want to consider to work for the shrine again, you like it there, right? I'll look for a nearby apartment so you can go there anytime. Don't worry about the pay …. But still, get a better job, will you? Don't work in law enforcement again… it's not your place…" Eli said as she prepared her bag for the appointment.

Nozomi still didn't give a response.

"I'll suggest you to stay with Kotori until you can get a better place— or perhaps, work with her to make a decent fashion center. It's going to be a very good place since I have a feeling that everyone will start working there with her…" Eli said again as she walks out from the room with her bag.

"I'll be going home late, I have to go to about three studios today. I left some money in your wallet, so go buy yourself anything you need for today— and if it's not enough, I also put my credit card there. Use it well, ok? Take care…" Eli said as she turned to the door— about to leave the house, but Nozomi quickly ran and hug her from behind.

She let out some sobs,

"Ericchi…." she cried softly.

Eli remained quiet to listen.

"I'm sorry…." she said.

Eli still quiet,

"I was scared… I really didn't mean it…" she said.

Eli smiled at her,

"It's fine, I'm sorry I snapped at you too, I was also scared because today is my biggest day. Can't let my face getting scars… lucky it healed on time…" Eli said.

"Is your neck ok? I swear I felt like I slapped you too hard too…" Nozomi brushed her hand on Eli's neck.

Eli giggled,

"It's fine…honey…. Don't worry, we're hard to kill too…"

Nozomi smiled,

"Good luck for today, Ericchi, I love you…" she said softly.

Eli turned around at her, she kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, have fun today, ok?" Eli said.

"Will do!" Nozomi replied happily.

* * *

><p>Ayase's family backyard, morning;<p>

Nozomi always been doing the chores ever since she moved in with them, she always enjoyed everything she is doing at home. After she finished with everything, she went to the bedroom, taking out the laptop that Kotori borrow her.

She opens her files and checking out the photos that she have in the memory cards. She noticed that everything seems to be fine, but for some reason, she feel like the lighting of the photos aren't lively. It just feels good but not lively. There also things like some sweats and falling hairs, she need to clean that up, just lucky that both Eli and Lilith are flawless, they almost have no acne or body hair, perhaps them being non-human is the cause of that immaculate beauty— but there's a thing that bothers her, the fact that Lilith is posing somewhat seductively towards her beloved one, Eli in every single photos. She began to pouts.

She browses on every photos and finally ended at the photos that made her take the job immediately— one where Lilith posed like a slave of Eli. Nozomi pouts harder as she saw it.

"I'll work on this first…." She mumbled.

And she began to work with it.

For a few hours, everything goes smoothly— even though she forgot a few things, she managed to get it from searching for tutorials in the internet. She is very used with editing and articles making ever since high-school. It was because Eli was so terrible at posing and taking photos but she don't want her to feel so bad about it— the other reason was because they often went to somewhere together and she always wanted to keep some of them in her wallet.

Either way though, she didn't expect Eli to become a model in fashion industry, even if it's true that her body is very tempting— plus her eyes that somewhat mesmerize people around her, she just always remember Eli as the awkward girl that often act strangely towards a situation.

She sighed heavily as she remembers how the days go on back then. She— still in the time when she don't actually have to work for her life, still getting money from parents, and still complained about how she wasn't allowed to join Eli to go to Russia. She remember how selfish she was when that very day when Eli said goodbye to her, she raged on her parents who didn't allow her to go there to follow her— she hated them for confronting her just because she is madly in love with a woman. She remembers how she was humiliated by her parents— or perhaps, just scolded because of it. Yet she insisted a lot that she really wants Eli and doesn't even care if she don't have something they called as "a future" with her.

To begin with, she never liked the way they describe future as having baby and such. Fact is, Eli can provide her a living, Eli can give her a baby, Eli can give her Happiness, and Eli can give her a protection. It made her happy that "the future" they're predicting to not have is actually something that gifted to her. She would call herself a lucky girl, but what about her parents?

She thought again, perhaps, when those bad peoples threaten her to kill her parents, part of her saying that she will be glad if it actually happen— but after it actually happen, she began to realize how she regrets that she let it happen. She wonder how much sin she made for being a seditious kid— and she wonder how could someone like Eli, who just spends 3 years with her can make her a lot more loyal to her than with her parents who took care of her for her entire lifetime back then.

She knows that her parents never spends their time to take care of her and just leave her at home, doing chores and homework, studying and all the other thing by herself, she knows that its partially to be her parent's fault to make her feel that lonely. But of course, she couldn't blame them as she was the one who chose to feel lonely than to feel losing.

She was the one who decide to not make memories with her friends that only spends a short time with her. She was the one who decides to feel the pain. She was the one who insisted herself to have one long-term relationship instead of the short but plenty relationship. She wanted to be a special someone… and she achieved that ever since she met her dearest Eli.

It was a tough journey as Eli was really such a cold one who never intends to get any closer to anyone. She brushed off everyone, literally everyone. Even though it made people more obsessed to her— including herself, Eli never intends to fix herself until she finally willing to open her heart a little.

To think about it again, perhaps, it wasn't new for her to enjoy pain— and it wasn't because of her turning into a werewolf. She has been enjoying it all the time from ever since she struggled to get Eli's heart. She was the first who clear up the thorny path, she was the first who felt all the scars that caused from Eli's sharp and cruel words— or perhaps… she isn't the only one?

What about this girl who somewhat looks so close to Eli? When did she meet her and when did she get that close to her? It is surely something to investigate— and she refuses to lose, even if it just about the attention that she want to seek. She wanted to be as selfish as she can when it's about Eli— not even to a part of family like Lilith or Arisa.

Perhaps, she would like to make some meeting with Lilith? Will it be worth it to investigate further? Or perhaps it will be just something that will cause a fight? She doesn't know how Lilith is and she doesn't know what Eli will say about it if she decides to talk with Lilith on her own.

A sound of home's phone ringing snapped her out of her though as she keeps working on the photo editing. She quickly picks up the phone,

"Hello, Ayase's family here…" Nozomi greeted.

"Uhm…. Nozomi-chan…?" a soft voice.

"Ah— Kotori-chan, what's up?" Nozomi said.

"Is Eli-chan home?" she asked.

"No, she have 3 appointments today, should be going home late… what do you need…?" Nozomi asked,

"Ah– well… Umi-chan wants to talk to her….. she said it's important…" Kotori said.

"Oh…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : There... and hmm..it's close to 17 Dec... might have to delay this FF if I didn't make it. So please be patient, ok? I'll still continue it later after I got back home. should be able to do 1 more chapter before tho.**


	9. The Nightmare

**A/N : Ok, this should be what I can do for now.**

**Thanks for review/comments/faves/follows! I love it!**

* * *

><p>Minami's house, afternoon;<p>

Nozomi decided to make a visit to them. Kotori served the tea for her on the small table.

"So she allowed Umi-chan to go home…."Nozomi said.

"Yeah, because she is still recovering, there's a lot of damage in her body, so even if she is a chimera right now, it still take some time… we shouldn't be worried much about her, but Maki said, there might be still a few malfunction in her body so she asked Lilith-chan to take care of her from time to time." Kotori said.

"I see…. is she here now?" Nozomi asked.

"Mmm.. she said she will come by tonight, she isn't sure of the moon tonight though…" Kotori said.

"Ah! Right! I had to check that! Living with Ericchi made me feel too comfortable until I forgot to check it…" Nozomi said as she quickly pick up her phone and started a research.

"Nozomi-chan, is it really hard to control during full moon?" Kotori asked.

"I'm not sure, I've been reading the book Arisa-chan brought, said that every creatures— that we call as Chimera, have its own behavior. The one that getting a maximum effect from full moon are the werewolves…Then as for Maki-chan, a werepanther, she seems like she just getting slightly energetic and anxious, about satyr…. I'm not sure. I haven't explored about it. Didn't expect anyone to be that…" Nozomi replied.

"I heard from Lilith, Satyr should be much easier to control…?"

"Maybe…. but honestly Kotori… I don't know…I just know much about myself…"

"Will Nozomi-chan stop her if she gets too wild during that?" Kotori asked again.

Nozomi smiled at her.

"I'll try, ok? I don't know if I could control myself— if you're lucky, Ericchi will be there to help me control myself…"

"Thanks… I'm… very worried since… firstly, I'm not a Chimera, not even a succubus too, just normal human… and… I'm not very good at fighting, nothing like Rin-chan too. Even though Honoka-chan promised that she will help me out, I still can't really believe her. She is often being overconfident about herself… just like that eating competition… even though she and Kayo-chan did it…." Kotori said.

"Hehe, always worth a try, but to be honest, Kotori-chan, I think Umi-chan won't have much trouble…" Nozomi said.

"Is it really?" Kotori asked, her face really tell that she is very troubled with that statement.

"Hmm…? What troubles you?"

"When Nozomi-chan lost everything, aren't Nozomi-chan closing Nozomi-chan's heart as well?" Kotori asked.

Nozomi smiled wryly,

"Where you're getting into?" she asked.

"Isn't it just the same with Umi-chan right now…? She is trying to close her heart to prevent any more pain… what she feel and what Nozomi-chan feels are different and it will never be the same… what she feel is a deep betrayal…. What Nozomi-chan feel is losing someone special… she put her heart fully into one that she trust, then it scattered to pieces while Nozomi-chan is just getting a far distance from what Nozomi-chan put heart into… Nozomi-chan can get back what Nozomi-chan lost…. She can't…"Kotori said.

"Can't and refuse to get back is different, you know…" Nozomi said.

Kotori surprised to hear it.

"You're trying to tell me that the burden that Umi-chan have is heavier than I, right?" Nozomi said.

"N…Not quite…" Kotori said nervously, she unconsciously crossed her fingers and turning her eyes away.

"You're crossing your finger, Kotori-chan… and you didn't look into my eyes…" Nozomi smiled.

"Ah— well…" Kotori cringed,

"Please don't be offended, but that is what I think…" Kotori said.

Nozomi giggled,

"There… so I'm going to ask you this now, do you know me?" Nozomi asked.

"Eh.. of course.. you're… Nozomi-chan…." Kotori said.

Nozomi giggled,

"My favorite food?"

"Eh…Uh… pork bread?"

"My favorite drink during winter?"

"Uhm… tea?"

"My favorite scent?"

"Uh? Uhm…. Cherry Blossom?"

"My favorite position?" Nozomi said.

"W-what?" Kotori flustered.

"My favorite sensation?"

"E-Excuse me…?"

Nozomi giggled,

"None of your answers are correct, by the way…. Only the first one… but that's not quite the answer I expect…" Nozomi said.

"Eh…?" Kotori still flustered.

Nozomi giggled again.

"My point is… Kotori-chan… you never can say one's burden is heavier than the other's… everyone have their own challenge… you can't say that one will not understand you, because they really won't if you can't explain it— or they really won't if they don't even care…" Nozomi said.

Kotori remained quiet,

"I have my challenge, she has her challenge, it's just about how we face it…" Nozomi smiled to her.

"I did told her, right? We have the same goal… we all have the same goal… to get the right justice… but we all have different reason and way to reach it… and the truth is, she can always choose to stress over it or be like me, just enjoy the pain and keep moving forward. Can't always expect people to do the right thing…." Nozomi continued.

"Then, what about you? What will you do if you see Eli-chan doing the wrong things?" Kotori asked.

"Tell her what I think. Ericchi is very understanding, even though she is stubborn at times, but she is always understanding… and she will fix her own trouble— Ericchi always fix troubles… even mine…" Nozomi said.

"Then I suppose I should've asked Eli-chan…" Kotori said as she sighed.

Nozomi giggled at her.

Suddenly, the doorbell ringing…

"Ah…" Kotori quickly stood up to get it.

Nozomi remained in her seat and waited for her.

"Kotori-chan!" an energetic voice.

"Ah, Honoka-chan…" Kotori said.

"Hello-Hello sweetie…" a flirty voice.

"Lilith-chan! I thought you'll come at night!" Kotori greeted cheerfully.

"Plan change, sweetie. How's dearly?" Lilith asked.

"Still asleep, she is fine though, no complains yet…" Kotori said.

They walked in to the living room, Nozomi's eyes meet Lilith's eyes immediately,

"Oh— the doggy is here…" Lilith said.

Nozomi squints her eyes then began to growl,

"Easy-easy, good girl, I have snacks to share…" Lilith said as she searches her bag and throws a candy-like ball to Nozomi. Nozomi quickly caught it with her mouth.

"Uh… you two look…. friendly…" Kotori said.

Lilith giggled,

"How could I not be friendly with my cousin's wife-to-be? We'll be a good family!" Lilith said cheerfully.

"Yeah— good family…" Nozomi said sarcastically with her eyes still squinting at Lilith.

Lilith giggled,

"I'll go check on dearly first, ok? Then we can talk about it…"

Nozomi still squint her eyes at her as she watches Lilith pass by to go to where Umi is.

* * *

><p>Umi's bedroom, afternoon;<p>

Lilith started to tidy up everything she brought after she finished the examination.

"You're getting a lot better, but remember that you are not fully recovered yet. Rest some more and let those bones sticking back together…" Lilith said.

"Thank you, Lilith… I owe you a lot…" Umi said.

"Yeah… she won't be alive without your help…" Kotori said.

"Nah—it was your scream that called me, Kotori-chan. You're lucky that I was nearby, giving a blowjob to my boyfriend…" Lilith said.

"T—Too much information…" Kotori said.

Umi blushed madly as she heard it.

"He taste good, too bad he has to be gone…" Lilith said, somewhat disappointed.

"W-Why?" Kotori asked.

"When I heard your scream, I sucked him too hard— then he died from it… ah well…" Lilith said.

"D-Do you realize you're talking like that in front of a prosecutor and a lawyer?" Kotori said.

"Hmm? What about it? You don't even know who he is, besides why fuss about him? I don't remember you fussing about those polices that killed each other last night…" Lilith said.

"Ah— well….." Kotori flustered,

"Say, will you arrest me for killing them?" Lilith asked.

Kotori and Umi are quiet.

"I can say it's a self-defense…" Honoka said.

"See? The lawyer speaks the truth…" Lilith said.

"We can't prove her guilt too… everyone can accuse anyone killing anyone, but without evidence, we can't do a thing about it…" Honoka said.

"Good point…" Kotori said.

Lilith chuckled,

"I didn't even touch them— and you won't find their bodies…." Lilith said.

"Where are they?" Umi asked.

Lilith just smiled at them as she searches through her bag, taking out a candy-like ball. She walks to Umi and offered it.

"Try it, this is going to be your special food from now on…" Lilith said.

Umi getting confused, yet she accepts it and eats it.

"Hmm… strange flavor… but, somewhat delicious…" Umi said.

"I know, right? Elichika taught me how to make it…" Lilith said cheerfully.

"What's this?" Umi asked.

Lilith picks up all of her belongings, then walk to the door,

"The thing you're asking…" she said before she left the room quickly.

Umi, Kotori, and Honoka remained quiet— a little confused too until they realize,

"I…I ate it….." Umi said before she fell unconscious.

"W-w-waaa! Umi-chan!" Kotori and Honoka screamed.

* * *

><p>Minami's living room, afternoon;<p>

Nozomi is busy with continuing the editing that she is doing for Kotori on the sofa.

"Aha-ha! Doggy-Doggy-Doggy!" Lilith jumped to the sofa.

"Stop calling me doggy! I have name!" Nozomi said.

"Who was your name, can't remember…" Lilith said.

"Toujou Nozomi!" Nozomi said.

"Ah— then, my name is Ayase Lilith…" She said, giving an emphasis on Ayase name.

"What with that emphasis…." Nozomi said with heavy voice.

"Nothing, really…" Lilith said playfully.

Nozomi squint her eyes at her again.

"Hmm… Toujou Nozomi… Toujou Nozomi…Toujou Nozomi…T..N…" Lilith mumbled,

Nozomi still giving her the look,

"Ayase Nozomi…..Ayase Nozomi…. A…N…" Lilith said.

Nozomi looks very surprised as she said it.

"Do you know Detective A.N?" Lilith asked,

"H-How do you even know I was a detective?!" Nozomi said.

"Aha? I didn't even say it's you, I was just saying that because the detective never posts any articles again in newspaper. I wonder how that person has been… I really like reading her investigation report… It's somewhat very interesting and lively, it's like when we read it, we're the detective…" Lilith said,

"She will never post any— because she was fired a while ago…" Nozomi said.

"That's too bad— she was a really good detective… but I wonder— is the true justice always that weak? Getting fired by the corrupt and everything over?" Lilith said.

"I'm still planning to investigate further if that's what you're trying to say, me and Ericchi…" Nozomi said.

"How? You don't even have any connection to the police, you're not going to get any of your files back…" Lilith said.

"I will somehow get it back…or try getting further information instead of searching through the past…" Nozomi said.

Lilith giggled before she searched through her bag. She took out a stack of paper and placed it on the table in front of Nozomi. Nozomi looked at it in awe,

"I took it from my boyfriend, he is dead so he won't need it anymore…" Lilith said.

"H-How…?" Nozomi asked.

"To tell you the truth, there's a lot of people who tried to solve that case. Many of them dead— but they're just not as clever as my boyfriend, he knows things are going on at where he works, he don't want to end up dead, so he pretend to work along with the enemy. He was tasked to dispose and burn those things, he said yes, but in fact, he never disposes or burns them. He kept them and wishing that someday he could somehow solve it and be called as an ace detective…"

"It more sounds like a coward than a clever…" Nozomi said.

Lilith smirked,

"Whatever you call him— either way, like I said, he is dead, so that is all you can have…" Lilith said.

"And who killed him?" Nozomi asked.

"Me, I sucked him too hard and he went dry… I already ate him so you can't have his meat…" Lilith said.

"I'm fed, don't really need his meat…." Nozomi replied.

"That's not a fun reply, you should've said something like: aw but I'd like some shares… or something… I didn't turn him into those soul-candies, you know… not until he is left with bones and organs, those taste awful… except for the heart, it taste good…"

"Yeah— sure, but I'm not interested. I enjoy Ericchi's invention… what was the name again, soul candies? It tastes really good and I like it… but it's not that we need it all the time anyway, I still enjoy the normal food for daily…"

"Hnn.. your normal food are snacks for us… but anyway— you know what? Being eaten slowly by a succubus or incubus is an honor… it means that they truly love you…" Lilith said.

"You seem like not mourning about his loss though…" Nozomi said.

"There's no use of mourning, human's life are shorts anyway…" Lilith said.

"That's not what Ericchi said…" Nozomi said.

"That because Elichika didn't embrace herself as a succubus… if she does, she will say that… the fact that we get extra six months on every single prey we ate will allow us to live longer than human. She might be already getting plenty of lifespan with her right now— and Arisa too… this case are actually a good benefit for us… easy preys…" Lilith said.

"Wait there, this is weird. You gave me those files to help me solve the case… but you said this case is a benefit for you… why are you helping if it will just stop you getting the benefit out of it?" Nozomi said.

"Ahaha, sharp as ever, detective A.N… but I did it because I don't feel fair for the other succubus and incubus. They who aren't involved didn't get any easy food, besides, if it keep happening, human will be suspicious with each other and they might stop breeding— that's bad, you know… we don't want our food supply getting lowered like that…"

"So you're just doing it because you see us as food…"

"Us? Hmm.. I don't remember you to be human— maybe you was? Ah well, but anyway, yes, what else human is for us? Just food, something disposable, they're annoying, they're idiotic, they're not loyal, they're greedy, and they harm each other…"

"Are you any better?" Nozomi asked,

"Me? Hmm… of course, I don't harm my fellow, there never be a history of Succubus or Incubus killing each other… or at least, betraying each other…we loves each other, and maybe also kiss each other? Making love is something we do too daily, then maybe make some babies too? Can't be too many though since population is limited…"

"Impossible, knowing you and Ericchi are so different with each other, I don't believe none of you ever argue with each other or at least hates each other at some point…" Nozomi said.

"When our kind having an argument, we solve it with having sex— see who can dominates more and that's the winner of the argument…" Lilith said.

"And if you can't get it?"

"Means more sex until one drops off… it's easy to notice if a succubus is close to exhaustion... and they always surrender too if they know they're losing…"

Nozomi squint her eyes harder,

"Me and Elichika often had a lot of argument back then…" Lilith said.

"Are you trying to tell me you often had sex with her?!" Nozomi said.

"That would be a big question mark, yes? Have I ever? We don't have any incest law or anything complex like human…"

Nozomi growled.

"Hmm… do you imagine it now… me and Elichika… on the bed… tugging our horns together, pressing our lips against each other, penetrating our fingers in as our claws locking deep inside each other's skin…"

And from that, Nozomi put the laptop away, then she turned to Lilith,

"Continue that again….. Outside…." Nozomi said as she frowned at her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Umi's bedroom,<p>

Umi still sulking about what she just ate…

"U-Umi-chan! D-Don't feel that bad! I mean… look, the primitive humans eat human flesh…." Kotori said.

"But we're not primitives…." Umi said.

"R-Right… uh…" Kotori still struggling with her words.

"Do you know Kuru disease? It's caused by the cannibalism practice, I just read that online!" Honoka said innocently.

"Honoka-chann!" Kotori yelled.

"Ehh!?I I was just saying. Yukiho seems to be interested to research about something like that… said she was wondering about something…"Honoka said.

"It's inappropriate! Not the right time at least!" Kotori yelled.

"So will I end up with that disease…." Umi said in despair.

"N-No-no! b-beside, it just one body! Or so….b-b-but! T-there! Maybe you won't be getting any since you're now a chimera, not a human…" Kotori said.

"So I'm not a human anymore…" Umi said in despair.

"W-w-wa-wa! Umi-chan! Don't be sad!"

Suddenly, they could hear a loud thump and a roar from outside.

"Eh? What was that?" Kotori asked.

"Sounds like coming from the backyard…" Honoka said,

"The backyard…?" Kotori quickly go to the window then peek out.

"W-waaaa! N-Nozomi-chan and Lilith-chan!" Kotori shouted.

* * *

><p>Minami's backyard, afternoon;<p>

"Come on! Is that all you got?!" Lilith yelled,

Nozomi— in half transformation, swing her claws— Lilith dodged it very quickly.

The fight going on for a while with Lilith always dodging Nozomi's attack. Kotori, Umi, and Honoka quickly approach them.

"T-there! Wh-what happen now?!" Kotori yelled.

"Ara? Kotori-chan?" Lilith turned to her— and that also the time when Nozomi quickly grabs Lilith's neck. She lifts her up as she strangled her. Lilith tried to release herself.

"Nozomi-chan! Stop!" Kotori quickly ran in, she tried to pull Nozomi's hand off her.

Nozomi still growling at Lilith. Lilith attempted to charm Nozomi, but for some reason it doesn't work— it only makes Nozomi roar louder.

"Nozomi-chan!" Kotori called her again. She tried so hard but it didn't even make a change. Nozomi is too powerful.

Suddenly, Umi ran in and she crashes on Nozomi with her head, recoiling her and Lilith away, without her realizing, she already grown her horns from her forehead— pointing to the back. Lilith is released from Nozomi's grab. The two woke up slowly.

"Urgh…wow… that teach me a lesson to not mess up with a Chimera face to face…" Lilith said.

Nozomi shook her head off, already back to her normal form.

"Sorry, are you two ok?" Umi asked.

"Nice head…" Nozomi said.

"Eh?" Umi turned up and she just realized that she grown a pair of long, big and sharp horn from her forehead.

"W-wa-waa! H-How do I stow this?!" Umi grabs her own horn.

"Hwaa! I can feel my hand touching it! T-This is really mine!" Umi panicked.

Nozomi turned at Lilith, she is still frowning at her.

"Alright, fine, I didn't do it… we never did. Elichika never want to do it… she never argues with anyone too because they always obey her, even me… I lied to you because I want to see your reaction…" Lilith said.

Nozomi smiled proudly.

"I'm glad I get that out of you…"

Honoka approached them,

"W-what is this about?" Honoka asked.

"Nothing, speaking of which though, nice save, Umi-chan…" Lilith said.

"H-how do I stow this back!?" Umi still panic about the horns.

"Just stow it…" Lilith said.

"Hooowww?!" Umi still panic.

"There-there, Umi-chan, it looks good on you…" Honoka said as she pat Umi's head.

Umi turned to Honoka— her eyes glowing and she started to attempt to head butt on Honoka.

"W-whoa-whoa! Umi-chan!" Honoka quickly run.

They began to run around the backyard.

"W-waaa! Honoka-chan! Umi-chan!S-stop!" Kotori began to run to chase them.

Lilith and Nozomi stare at them then turned to each other. They began to giggle at each other,

"You have strange friends…" Lilith said.

"You are one of them…" Nozomi said.

Lilith surprised to hear it. She just smiled and offered her hand to Nozomi.

Nozomi smiled back at her and she accepts Lilith's hand.

* * *

><p>Ayase's family living room, night time;<p>

Eli returned from her work,

"Nozomi…. Arisa, I'm home…"Eli said.

"Onee-san!" Arisa ran out from her room and she hugged Eli.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi ran out from the room and hugged Eli tight—ignoring Arisa that got squeezed in the middle.

"W-wa-wa! Nozomi-nee-san! Your breasts are so big! I can't breathe!" Arisa said.

"There-there, you two…" Eli said.

They released Eli.

"Have you two got your dinner?" Eli asked.

"Nope, I'm waiting for onee-san! Arisa said.

"I'm waiting for Ericchi although my stomach has been grumbling!" Nozomi said cutely.

Eli giggled,

"Alright then, why don't we go get All-You-Can-eat tonight? Let's get to that yakiniku-shop…" Eli said.

"Ahh! The one we often went to back then?" Nozomi asked.

"Yup, the one with tasty roasted pork ribs…" Eli said.

"Aaaaa! Let's go! Let's go!" Arisa and Nozomi said excitedly.

"Go change your clothes, then we will be off to go…." Eli said.

The two quickly ran to their room.

_That was fast…_

Eli thought as she giggled at them.

* * *

><p>All-You-Can-Eat restaurant, Night time;<p>

Meats and Salads served on the plate neatly, Nozomi and Eli sat next to each other while Arisa sat on the chair in front of them. They are all eating politely although Nozomi's eating pace is a little too fast. They've done a few round and yet still not full enough.

After a few more plates, they decided to take a break for a bit. They drank the served cold green tea and rested their back.

"Ahh… that was good, I think I want more after!" Nozomi said.

Eli giggled at her.

"You look very happy today. What you've been doing?" Eli asked.

"Hmm.. a lot! I finished with Kotori-chan's editing request since I was working on it for whole night before! Then I also met with Lilith-chan, she is taking care of Umi-chan! Umi-chan is fine, but she do have a little strange feeling on herself, said that she is getting tense when people are getting close to her— Honoka is exception though, she said when Honoka is close she just want to head butt her…" Nozomi said.

"Hmm… wow… I guess Honoka isn't people then… but I guess it has something to do with anger…" Eli said.

"I checked the moon, tomorrow will be a new moon, so we don't really have to worry about it… I don't think I ever feel anything when its new moon…" Nozomi said.

"Uhm… new moon, some other creatures might be hyped up while some other creatures will be weakened…" Arisa said.

"Ah— you mean about them, right?" Eli said.

"Yeah… I wonder if they will use them in their plan too, but they're just strong during new moon…" Arisa said.

"Let's hope so, if they did, we can feast on them…"Eli said.

"Ehh!? Onee-san! That's bad! Don't just eat them like that!" Arisa said.

"But they taste really good and the fact that they're easier prey than humans… hmm… can't wait for it…" Eli said.

"What are they?" Nozomi asked.

"The vampires… they're living dead. We can turn them into our food even if they're still moving… so basically, we can eat them alive…" Eli said.

"They usually after their nemesis during new moon, the werewolves…" Arisa said.

"Harasho! I can use Nozomi as the lure then turning them into my food…" Eli said with a mischievous smile.

"Ericchi! You don't use your girlfriend as bait!" Nozomi pouts.

"I'm joking, I'm joking…. Hmm… anyway, why don't we get some date tomorrow? It's close to Christmas, we haven't got any date scheduled! We can't just spend our waiting for the big day with spending our time like usual! We need new excitement!"

"You're just making excuses… but anyway too, I have a few things to talk about. I need to read them first tonight though, can't be so sure about it… it was about the serial murder case…" Nozomi said.

"Found any more clues?" Eli asked.

"Not quite new clues, but they might be important… we really should talk about it tomorrow…"

"Looking forward to it then…" Eli smiled.

"Hmm… can I spend my Christmas with Yukiho?" Arisa asked.

"I don't mind, we're going out too anyway…" Eli replied.

"Thanks! Yukiho said that Honoka-nee-san is going out with Kotori-nee-san and Umi-nee-san… so she wanted to go out too…" Arisa said.

"Mmm... Ericchi…" Nozomi said.

"Hmm?"

"I wonder if we can somehow change plan…" Nozomi said.

"Why?"

"We're all gathered again this year… why don't we spend our time together again? I mean… us… as the µ's…." Nozomi said.

"Sure, what's your plan…?" Eli asked.

"Well….. we can—…" Nozomi paused.

Eli remained quiet to listen.

"Actually… I'm not sure… because… I've been…. A bad guest to them…" Nozomi continued.

"What do you mean?" Eli asked.

"I.. I always bail out from their party… making excuses and all… it just because I was being selfish… about…not having you in party means nothing to me…" Nozomi said sadly.

Eli smiled at her before she embraced her.

"Now you will have me in the party, that will give you a meaning, right?" Eli said.

"Yup…" Nozomi nodded.

"Nozomi-nee-san, did you know what Onee-san do at Christmas?" Arisa said.

"W-wait! Arisa! Don't tell her!" Eli said.

"Oh…? What is it what is it?" Nozomi asked.

"She is talking to herself in the mirror—while turning herself into you…" Arisa said as she giggles,

"Arisaa!" Eli blushed.

"Right… you can…. Transform…." Nozomi said.

"She will also dress up herself and act cutely, she is weird like that…" Arisa said.

"T-there! Arisa!" Eli protested.

"There's once when she asked me to transform into her while she transform into you, then she asked me to pose with her… want to see the photos?" Arisa asked as she place her hand in her pocket.

"W-wait! No! No! Not allowed! Not allowed!" Eli tried to stop Arisa.

Nozomi put her palm on Eli's face and shoved her away as she look into what Arisa showing her. There's a picture of Nozomi and Eli posing romantically. Everything looks very flawless except…

"Ericchi…." Nozomi said.

"Y-yes…?" Eli replied.

"My breasts aren't that big…." Nozomi said.

"Isn't it 90?" Eli asked.

"This one you're doing… it looks more like 100…." Nozomi said.

"Harasho number…" Eli replied.

"It's not Harasho! It's too big!" Nozomi complained.

"I like it…" Eli said.

"Then what with this sparkling pale skin?! I'm not pale skinned and my skins don't sparkles!" Nozomi added again.

"And… Arisa! Why are you grabbing breasts?! I know you're transforming into Ericchi, but… why?!"

"Onee-san asked me to do that… said that will be what she do when she is taking picture with you." Arisa replied.

"She never did that!" Nozomi protested,

And right after she said it, Eli grabs Nozomi's breasts.

"Then let's do that…." Eli said.

"Ericchi…." Nozomi said.

"Yes?" Eli replied innocently— Nozomi's palm still on her face.

Nozomi pull her hands away and sighed at her heavily.

She placed both of her hands on Eli's breasts.

Eli turned down to see it— with confused face.

And before she could ask or do anything about it….

"WASHI-WASHI-WASHI-WASHI-WASHI!" Nozomi squeezed her breasts roughly.

"Aaaahhh! N-Nozomiii!"

* * *

><p>Ayase's family bedroom, night time;<p>

Eli and Nozomi sitting next to each other, Eli holding her own breast while Nozomi busy with reading the files she just received from Lilith today,

"I never felt this kind of thing again in a while, it's not painful or anything, it just that the sensation last very long…." Eli said.

"That's the ultimate breast rub for you, Ericchi…" Nozomi replied.

Eli moved closer to Nozomi, then she hugged her from behind,

"Why are you upset about it too anyway… in the end, the result is you and me…."

"It's no good to make your sister do that!"

Eli giggled,

"Don't worry, that is just all that I did with her, the rest is all by myself…" Eli said.

"Really?"

"Yup, really. You're not the only one who can be so obsessive, you know…. I can be obsessive too…" Eli whispered softly as she began to strokes Nozomi's breasts gently.

Nozomi sighed weakly,

"Mhm-hm…. I believe you for a second…" Nozomi said sarcastically.

"Just for a second? You have to believe me eternally… I really did a lot of things when I miss you…." Eli caressed her cheek.

"Then how come you're not looking for me? You didn't hear me saying that I'll never return to you forever… I didn't break your heart at the end of our meeting like what you did…"

Eli giggled at her,

"You're still angry about the past…. let that go, will you?"

"I'm surprised to hear that from you. I usually be the one who tells you that…"

"So…? Truth is I'm the one who tells you that right now… Do you remember what I told you before we officially be a girlfriend of each other?" Eli asked with a soft whisper.

Nozomi remained quiet.

"Magic, madness, heaven, sins— I can show you many incredible things…" Eli whispered before the room suddenly feels strange.

Nozomi look around the room— and just like a magic, all the stuffs suddenly flying around, the door locked so tight, the window closes, the curtain drops to cover it, all of her files flew to a table, including the one in her hand. The bed suddenly expands itself then all the decoration changing. It's like she is in a new realm.

She could feel herself taken to the center of the bed— which blow roses petals as she falls on it. Her clothes changing into a transparent white sweet night dress, without any underwear on. She could feel the air getting colder and her wrist tied— spreading her arms on the bed.

She has no idea what's happening— but she knows what will happen to her. She could see Eli in her true form— the curved horns, the sharp claws, the pale white skin, the glowing azure eyes, the giant dark wings, and the sharp fangs that she showed as she smiled mischievously at her.

She crawled from the bottom, grabbing both of her legs and spreading it open. Her grip is strong and her claws, digging deep into her skin at instant. But those are no surprise— what surprises her is when she saw Eli licks her own lips. She knows something is different tonight and it is placed in her tongue. She could see it somehow grew longer and thicker. What is this madness that she just sees?

Just by looking at how wet it is made her feel tense from her toes up to her head— plus the way that she can't prevent it since both of her arms are tied. She could see Eli closing the gap between her lips and her core.

She started from brushing her wet tongue on her bare skin— exploring her groin and licking on where she created wounds with her claws. The sensation between pain and pleasure isn't beatable— or so she believes.

She gasped as she could feel the tongue began to explore her core— rubbing its warmth and strange roughness against it, then eventually down to the hungry hollow. She bit her lips— she knows what will happen and it is not just a false prediction. Eli prods her tongue on its entrance, causing Nozomi to moan softly.

She struggled, moaned, and writhed more and more until she screamed as she could feel Eli's tongue penetrated inside her, followed by her fangs that locking her mouth on where it should be. The pain was unbearable, but she knows she loves this. It feels like a heaven as Eli twitch, slides her tongue and sucking her blood in the same time—however she did it.

Will it be a sin if she enjoyed this? The way she treated and the way she pleasured? The way things go and the way things happen. She could only moan as Eli keep on going with what she do. Nozomi wanted to hold against something— but she only could grab the ropes that tie her wrists.

Nozomi could feel herself began to weaken,

"Ericchi… I'm…. I'm weakening…" Nozomi said weakly,

Eli released her mouth— her tongue somehow returned back to how it usually was. She crawled up and caress Nozomi's breast, trailing her hands up to her cheek and closing the gap between their lips. Nozomi could see the hint of mischievous smile— she wonders what it means though what matter right now is that she needed her lips.

As their lips pressed against each other, she began to absorb energies out of her. Eli grab one of her arms, she is somehow able to move it to where she wanted it to be. Eli placed both of Nozomi's arms on her shoulder, then lifting her up from the bed as their lips still touches each other.

In all so sudden, the ropes that ties both of her hands united with each other— forcing her arms to raises up high. She wonders where that rope tied and how does it even happen. Her clothes changing to a set of ropes which wrap her body, creating a pole that somewhat emphasizes her body curves, squeezing her breast, causing her to get tenser than she already was.

Eli trailed her lips down to her neck, licking her tenderly as her fingers exploring her body curves. She wasn't sure if she had to be glad that Eli stowed her claws before she did it, perhaps Eli didn't actually enjoy hurting her? Perhaps she prefers to satisfy her gently?

Either way, she knows Eli tried her best. Treating her like this already one that prove it. She could feel the rope on her wrist lifting her upper, then her ankle somehow also tied and it pulls her legs— forcing her to spread her legs open.

Eli smiled mischievously as she began to trail down her lips to her nipples. Her fingers started to explore her crotch and eventually penetrated into her hollow. Once again, she couldn't describe the pleasure she felt. Perhaps amazing won't be enough, even if she screams it out loud— which caused Eli to chuckle as she heard it.

She believes that she has made a lot of loud moan with strange words from ever since everything started. Eli only giggled on what she screams. As it has happened for a while, Nozomi once again feel like she is weakened and her body starting to get very tense.

"I'm almost done… Ericchi…" Nozomi said weakly.

Eli smiled mischievously, the rope that held her hands suddenly split again and spreading both of her arms— then pulling her body down to the bed again. Her legs still on the upper side, Eli grabs her waist as she gets up to place her core against hers.

"W-wait! Ericchi! if you're going to do that, use the condom!" Nozomi said.

Eli only giggled at her.

"Ericchi! I don't want to—!" Nozomi protested, yet she couldn't move her arms and legs are tied.

Eli keeps on rubbing her cores on her aggressively. She looks somewhat enjoying to see Nozomi being that scared.

"Ericchi! No! Stop!" Nozomi cried,

Eli didn't listen to her, she do it even harder instead,

"Ericchi! You know it feels so good, I can't—Ahh!" Nozomi could feel a very warm liquid coming inside her, it's like being poured by it—a lot of it until some leaks out from the hollow. She doesn't know what to do anymore. It already happens and she couldn't undo it. But if she has to be honest, the warmth that spreads inside her feels really amazing.

"Ericchi…. what you've done…." She said weakly.

Eli giggled at her. All the ropes suddenly disappeared and she falls into the bed. Eli crawled up on her and kissed her.

"So, how is it?" Eli asked.

"It feels… so good…" Nozomi said.

Eli giggled again,

"Is that so? Then you will like me to do more of it, right?" Eli said.

Nozomi sighed weakly.

"Don't you think you have to wait for nine months or so?" Nozomi asked.

"Nope, I can do it in real now if you want it… for real..." Eli said.

"Eh?" Nozomi flustered.

Eli smiled at her and snapping her fingers.

For some reason, everything suddenly back to normal. She is still wearing her real night dress, holding the files and all, Eli still embracing her from behind, and the room also seems to be normal.

"W-what just happened?" Nozomi asked.

"It's a nightmare dressing like a daydream…" Eli said as she chuckled.

"W-what….?"

"That's one of my abilities, I made you fall asleep and induce you with a dream which I can fully control… good isn't it? It's similar to your spiritual power— if you still remember how to use your power… except yours have nothing to do with placing someone into sleep and drain their energy." Eli replied.

"Oh… so you just…. drained my energy…."

"Yep, except you don't seem to be tired here, your werewolf blood keeps you energized. When you feel weakened in that dream before, it because I wanted you to feel that, it also include the sensation you felt during the intimacy. To be honest, it might not feel that good in real since it just my fantasy too anyway. I read enough romance books to know how it felt like…" Eli replied.

"That's… amazing… so we can have sex outdoors without feeling ashamed! Or-or, having sex in the middle of boring party! Or maybe when we're traveling somewhere far?" Nozomi said excitedly.

"W-what?!" Eli surprised to hear it.

"You can just hug me like this, then I fall asleep on your shoulder—Ahh! So good! So good!" Nozomi said excitedly.

"Well, yeah, but let's do that when we have nothing to do, ok? I can't move away from you while I'm doing that…" Eli said.

"No problem! Ahhh! So good! So good! Hmm… I should prepare you some script for it later so you can bring me to where I want to have sex…. Oh! No wonder being in relationship with Succubus is addictive…" Nozomi began to talk to herself.

Eli smirked at her,

_She is so carefree, no being angry for trolling her with that before?_

Eli thought,

_Ah well, either way, I wonder if she will ever continue reading those files?_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Niko's apartment, Night time;<p>

Niko searches through the files she collected ever since she was asked to track down the blackmail. She has been working overnight, so she had to turn off her lights off to save up her bills.

"Hmm… weird, no matter how much time I traced it, it always leads to that place…" Niko mumbled.

She walks to her PC and start analyzing the files again.

"There's no way of that place being used to send something like that… and there's no way anyone send anonymously from there…" Niko mumbled again.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated— a text just arrived in it. Niko quickly gets it,

_From : Maki_

_"Hey—guess what I ate tonight…?"_

The text said.

"What do I care about your food tonight? I'm busy, idiot…." Niko mumbled as she replied in the text,

_"Like I care."_

She placed her phone down again and starts to search again through her files before the phone once again vibrates. She quickly picks it again and Maki replied with a picture of delicious looking blueberry cheesecake plus Oreo crusts and a few other fruits which looks very elegant and expensive. There also a text under it,

_From : Maki_

_"Eat that—Ha! 凸(¬‿¬ )凸"_

Niko frowned, she quickly replied her text.

_"Bitch, Fuck off.┌∩┐( `Д´)┌∩┐"_

Then Niko placed her phone back again and continue working. As she keeps going on with her work, she could hear a faint sound from outside. She tried to look out— left to right and found nothing.

She returned to her work for a while again until once again she could hear a noise from the hallway of her apartment.

"Sheesh, that is not kind of things I want to hear after I live alone…" Niko mumbled.

She picks up her phone again and places it closer to her.

As she keeps on working for a moment, she started to hear dogs barking outside of the apartment— then for some reason, they began to cry one by one and everything suddenly went quiet.

Niko's heart beating fast… She wonders what that really was.

She tried to focus to her work again— but another strange noise heard from the hallway of her apartment.

Niko sighed weakly, she decided to go to the door and open it slightly. She took a peek outside.

And from that very second, Niko swears she won't forget what she just saw.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yup, that's where I have to stop for a moment. **

**be back again later! But dw I'll really finish this FF.**

**And... ah, please check out my twitter (HaruHikaru14) at 2014 December 25 , I have an artwork to share to all of you~**


	10. Enjoying A New Life

**Surprise...I'm back! *Jump in***

**Lol, I finally got to write things again. Thanks for waiting and being enthusiastic on updates! I really love it!**

**I hope you still know what's this story about?**

* * *

><p>Ayase's family's living room, early morning;<p>

"I believe these are real, I've read them all before. Though they are missing a lot of things, like…. A few reports about specific attacks on a few families…" Nozomi said as she pats the paper stacks on the table.

"So you don't think you can pull something out of it?" Eli asked.

"I can… but without the missing pieces, I can't actually say something about it… the missing pieces can switch things around, you know…" Nozomi replied.

"Hmm…. Wonder where the missing pieces gone to…?" Eli said.

"Due to what Lilith said to me, her boyfriend isn't the only person who got tasked to hid things, so it might be either be gone forever or kept somewhere else… " Nozomi said.

"Say though, what makes one loyal to them? Like… what makes them willing to do dirty things for this…person….who controls everything?" Eli asked.

"Stupidity and wealth perhaps? What kind of humans wanted to kill for others for nothing?"

"Uhm-hm… you got my point… but I'm also talking about the non-human influence…" Eli replied with a nod.

"You think there might be a work of creatures like you?" Nozomi asked,

"To begin with, we know werewolves, werepanther, and such are existed on this world, but I think they supposed to be not in this world again ever since a long time ago. My family was the one who bribes them to lives in our world, with the invention of our tribe…" Eli said.

"Your..tribe? You sound like you're living in a small ancient village inside the woods or something…" Nozomi said.

"I would call that as a cave you know…" Eli said jokingly,

"So you're a cave woman…" Nozomi said.

"Was, but maybe you can call me house woman now? I live in a house…" Eli replied with a playful smile.

Nozomi giggled at her.

"No wonder you're so old fashioned at times, but put that aside, tell me more about your kind…" Nozomi said playfully.

"My kind…? Hmm.. We've been traveling between worlds. I wouldn't say my place is something that only full of my kind. Just like how humans, plants and animals share the world—we're too sharing it with them, except our plants and animals are a lot different. I'm still not sure about what happen if humans eat our food, maybe it just the same with how we eats your food… except, we rarely serving it cooked. Living food is a preference, but many would also prefer dead since it's a lot easier to eat them and we don't have to deal with ranting food… plus, my invention makes it a lot easier too…."

"Why does your kind traveling between worlds?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmm…. to put it simply, we are all just enjoying life to the maximum. Not all of us capable of living more than 20 years, we are accustomed to short relation with each other, majority would also prefer to stay in the grand-lodging house and play around with each other until their time is up then gone for good...but good thing is, when a Succubus or Incubus died, they're allowed to make one wish before they turned into ashes…" Eli replied

"Eh? Uhm... what if their wish isn't granted…?" Nozomi asked.

"They will stay in their dead body until it granted. During that phase, they won't be able to move again—but they can speak to talk with others about their wish… a lot of us would try our best to help them in need, because whoever grants them will inherit the power the dead possess..." Eli replied.

"Power? What power?" Nozomi asked.

"Ah—right, every of us have our own unique power. I suppose you've heard about what Lilith did, right? That's one of the examples, she has an ability to charm multiple individuals— though it's supposed to be a lot weaker than the usual charms. Maybe she accomplished another wish and get another ability in her list…" Eli said.

"So you're saying, each of you can possess more than one ability?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, but it's not supposed to be easy anyway. The other incubus or succubus have to be willing to inherit it, else, it will just be gone with them. Then the fact that we can't charm each other also made it a lot harder to get…. Although some of us still able to give out a charming aura that attract our kinds, but those are just to recognize each other…"

"Interesting…."

"Indeed, we found your kind to be interesting too anyway. To be able to betray each other and to be able to sacrifice others for a selfish desires… then to be forceful against something and to kill each other just because they're on the way. That's what I've been always taught about humans, though I experience it myself that you all can be so kind, so understanding and so playful with each other too. Humans are unpredictable. It's very interesting…" Eli said.

"So it's true that you all never did that kind of thing with each other and solve argument with sex…?" Nozomi asked.

"Uhm… I wonder where you hear that, but yes, most of us solve it with sex, but I usually prefer to drop off the topic and do things in our own way. My childhood as human makes me think that such kind of act are sacred, we are supposed to only do that with the one we love most. One and only…"

"I thought so! I'm glad you did that, Ericchi! I can't imagine you to feast on or be feasted by others!" Nozomi said.

"Huh? Well, Nozomi, you shouldn't worry much, really. I'm a noble blood, I don't hang out with random succubus or incubus… Even though they often come by to ask me to mentor them about the common skills… but that's just about it, nothing else…"

"Noble blood…?"

"Ah, well, in our world, we have three levels of social caste, The Noble Blood, The Commoners, and The Hunters. The Noble Blood are the one who keeps things rolling around the world, we basically are the one in highest level because we are the one who manage everything for the two other levels, the Commoners works mostly in other needs such as furniture, housing, or fashion, then as for hunters, they don't do much except for getting food supplies filled. They are usually the one who enjoys killing or being mischievous to other creatures… We all respect each other role, if one wanted to get to the higher level, they have to pass the test to get to the higher level. Then one from high place can always give up their role and go down to the lowest level."

"What about your case then? You're… running away from home…"

"Not quite, I'm still working on my parent's behalf, because after all, my parents are very well known by other. Our family isn't just a usual noble blood, we're the leading family. Each level has its own leading family— and we will gather up to discuss if there ever be anything to be discussed between us. Even though I only work when my parents are out, I'm still count as working for them you know…"

"So you're basically just like a princess….sitting with a small credit of work and still well respected…"

"Maybe…. I'm going to inherit my parent's place if there's anything happen to them, but that would be a little impossible unless something big happen. They're living in the deepest area of our world. No one will be able to touch them…" Eli explained.

"Ah— sounds like a big boss or something…" Nozomi said.

Eli giggled,

"A big boss, that sounds like the nickname of our current target, you know. They call them, Big Boss…." Eli said.

"They did? How come I didn't know that…?"

"Ah, must be because you were busy with Maki before, but yes, they call them Big Boss. He isn't from the Law Enforcement, but he is recruiting from them…" Eli said.

Nozomi nodded,

"Hmm… I'm glad, it means that our enemy is just a gang of mafia… but still, we still don't know about his true alliance… he might be working with someone in high place too…" Nozomi replied.

"Why are you glad with that?" Eli asked,

"Well, if the big boss is someone from the law enforcement, it will be a lot harder to confront. It's easier to catch outsider and drag the betrayer in— basically, we will try to know the source first and start listing them before we could put them in the law…" Nozomi replied.

"They will escape by the time you know who they are…" Eli said.

"Not if we can make them feel confident with what they're doing, besides, I don't think that will be what happen, they are more likely will try to get rid of us…"Nozomi said.

Eli sighed,

"You wanted to put yourself in danger…" Eli said.

"Ericchi will protect me…" Nozomi smiled.

Eli sighed heavily.

"I'm not that strong you know…" Eli said.

"You're not, but with my power, then there also the µ's! Not to forget about Lilith too!" Nozomi said.

Eli smirked,

"Please don't be that confident…. We might not be strong enough for that…" Eli replied.

"Ah? Is that a doubt that I hear? I thought Ericchi supposed to be able to dominate over any kind of human! I mean, look, Ericchi is dominating a Chimera like me…." Nozomi said teasingly.

"Nozomi….." Eli sighed.

Not so long after Nozomi's giggles, they could hear someone knock the door.

"Ah— let me get it…" Nozomi said as she jumped from the sofa. She quickly ran and tidy up herself before she open the door elegantly.

"Good Morning, welcome to the Ayase's Resi—…" Nozomi paused as she looks into the guest.

Eli tried to take a peek,

"Maki-chan?" Nozomi said.

"Hey…" Maki greeted.

"Ah— Maki, didn't expect you to know where my new house is…" Eli said.

"I had to sniff around, but I manage to find it, thanks to Nozomi, you're leaving a trail of your furs…"

"R-Really?! I thought I didn't leave any!" Nozomi said.

"I'm joking, I met Arisa and asked her…" Maki said with straight face.

Eli chuckled,

"Hey, I like that…" Eli said.

"Sheesh! Maki-chan! You had me worried!" Nozomi said.

"You should worry more about someone…" Maki said.

"Hmm? Who?" Nozomi asked.

"Can I come in first?" Maki asked back.

"Sure…."

* * *

><p>They sat around the living room with Nozomi sitting next to Eli and Maki on the opposite side of the sofa,<p>

"So it was just started when I text her this morning, she usually text me back in instant, whatever the situation is, the only time she reply late is when she have a live show— but she do not have any this morning…" Maki explained.

"It's still around 7 AM, Maki…." Eli said.

"We always awake around 5 AM, sometime earlier, either way though, I checked her apartment a while ago, her room is locked, I couldn't smell her presence inside, I thought maybe she went to marketplace, but I couldn't find her there either. I only met Arisa, Yukiho, and Honoka. They said they haven't met her either. Then I tried to check on her workplace, still closed tight… it's impossible to have anyone inside except the security…" Maki explained.

"So you think she is missing…?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes…" Maki replied.

"Maki…. It's still way too early to say that…." Eli said.

"Have you tried to call Rin or Hanayo?" Nozomi asked.

"E-eh? No… but I don't think I want to call them for that, what will they say about it!" Maki said with her cheek slightly blushed.

"Yet you're coming to our house…" Eli said.

"I—I didn't come here to ask about it!" Maki replied.

"Then what business you have here?" Eli asked.

"Well… you see, Christmas is happening soon. I…. I want to invite you and Nozomi…" Maki said.

"Oh…."

"We understand Nozomi didn't actually enjoy the previous Christmas because you're not present, but… now that you're here, will you come? It would be nice to have the whole µ's reunited…"

Nozomi surprised to hear it, Eli smiled softly at Maki then turn her sight to Nozomi.

"Hmmm… what should I say about it?" Eli said teasingly.

"P-Please come!" Nozomi said.

Maki smiled at her,

"Then that's set, yes?" Eli said.

"Thanks…" Maki replied.

"Anything else?" Eli asked.

"Well… hmm… I… I wonder if you have any…uh… food…." Maki said.

"Food? I think I hear that wrong, yes? I mean… Why are you asking for food…? You're the last person I expect to come to my house to ask for food…" Eli asked.

"No… not the usual food, that food…" Maki said.

"She means that soul candy, Ericchi…" Nozomi added.

"Oh! You mean that, I think I still have some in the fridge…" Eli replied.

"C-Can I have some? My breakfast isn't enough to fill my stomach…" Maki said.

Eli giggled,

"Expected, can you get it for her, Nozomi?" Eli said.

"Yup!" Nozomi quickly ran to get it.

"T-thanks… and… sorry…. But, anyway, I have to admit, it's really hard to contain my hunger lately. For some reason, I always getting a thought to pounce on random people and devour them… it's sick….I kept imagining it too…." Maki said.

"Have you tried to change your focus?" Eli asked.

"I tried to play music more often, or… just marathon some work in the clinic, it proved to be effective, but at this time of year, we got plenty of part-timer so… I can't really do any work and… sitting and playing piano all day can be boring… walking around the city make things worse… I wanted to ask Rin to spend the time with me, but she is currently studying to get her driver license… She said she wanted to own a motorcycle before she graduate so that she can be expert at it by the time she officially become a policewoman…"

"Ah— that's why you're looking for Niko, but aren't you worried if you somehow have an urge to maul her because she is so small?" Eli asked teasingly.

"Hell no, she might be small but she doesn't look tasty…" Maki replied.

Eli laughed. Nozomi returned to the living room with a small plate of soul foods, stacked neatly. Maki carefully pick one and eat it.

"I don't know how much you need to fill your stomach, but Ericchi usually only can eat about six at max in one day, I usually pick about nine, so I got you nine…" Nozomi said.

"I'm just going to eat it just to fill my stomach. I haven't actually eats any since…. That day…. I don't want to actually eat them too— but sometime it just can't be helped…" Maki replied.

"You don't actually benefit from them, it just that they help you to slow your aging…" Eli replied.

"Oh?"

"Succubus and Incubus get lifespan, Chimeras get to slow down aging— which mean, you're still aging while we are not. We can eat as many as we want to increase our lifespan; you only can eat until the end of your age and no longer…" Eli added.

"I see… so it does something like that too…" Maki replied.

"I figured that out last night, thanks to the book Arisa brought me… but anyway, you also get to replenish your energy by eating too. So you can stay awake all week…" Eli replied.

"I see— hmm… I start to like this life more…" Maki replied.

"It's going to be a lot cheaper to just sleep though—a single soul food won't completely replenish your energy…" Nozomi said.

"Yes, that. You can survive without soul food or actual prey to eat, just with the common human food, but it's going to be hard for Chimeras to do that… or just cost a lot. You might need a whole ox to actually fill your stomach…" Eli said.

"Or… hunt for them… but they just strangely didn't give much benefit— not as much as human flesh… I wonder why…." Nozomi replied.

"It's still a mystery…" Eli said.

Maki remained quiet in her thought as she stares into the soul food she just pick up.

"We still get lifespan from them— only the fresh one and in lesser amount…." Eli said.

"Interesting…" Maki said.

"Speaking of which, I checked my phone when I went to the kitchen, Nikochi texted me with Hanayo's phone…" Nozomi said.

"Ah— is that so?" Maki said.

"Yup, she said she is staying in Hanayo's house until her apartment finished with the renovation…" Nozomi said.

"Renovation? I don't think I noticed anything like that…" Maki said.

"They renovated the basement. There's a big hole on the wall for unknown reason… The securities are missing too. Once again— it smells like it's related to the chain murder…" Nozomi said.

"Oh— basement, I didn't go there before… hmm…" Maki said.

"Nikochi said, the hole didn't lead to anywhere, just a brick wall and nothing else. It should be a quick renovation— she thinks…" Nozomi replied.

"Weird…" Eli said.

"What is?" Nozomi asked.

"Why would she go to Hanayo's house if she thinks it's going to be quick one? It feels like she is thinking the opposite…" Eli said.

"Good point…" Nozomi said.

"Why her house anyway? Isn't Hanayo living far from her apartment?" Maki asked.

"Maybe because it's going to be too embarrassing to ask someone else?" Nozomi said teasingly.

"Bullshit, she knows no shame…" Maki said.

"Hmm…. I think it somehow feel like she just doesn't want to stick around there…." Eli said as she touch her chin.

"Did she set a time bomb or something?" Eli asked.

"That's impossible…." Maki replied.

"Unless she wants to kill something so badly and can't think straight—…." Before Nozomi could finish her word, a huge explosion heard from a distance.

The three awkwardly stare into each other,

"That's not her, okay? Not her…" Maki said.

* * *

><p>The City, morning;<p>

The three quickly look for the source of explosion.

Thanks to Nozomi and Maki's strong noses, they were able to locate the source of the explosion quickly. Apparently, it is really from Niko's apartment which has turned into nothing but a ruin.

"I totally was joking about it…." Nozomi said as she watch the smokes that rises up to the sky.

"I don't think it's her… really…" Maki said.

Eli remained quiet as she watches ambulances and polices gathered all over the places in instant. A lot of people went panic, some are just fainted and some are helping out each other. She has never seen this kind of sight before— not for real. She always thought this would be only possible to be happens in movies, where everything is scripted and dramatically enhanced.

To see this side of human— where they agreed that they don't need reason to help others— without have to know who or what they are…. or perhaps, it's just her feeling. Maybe they actually know each other? Such kind of society…if it truly what she thinks— then it is surely strengthens her opinion that humans are indeed know about unconditional love.

"Ericchi…." Nozomi called her out from her day dreaming,

"Ah—!" Eli turned to her,

"You're spacing out, is there anything you're thinking about?" Nozomi asked.

"N…No… not really, but anyway, we need to get to where Niko is and ask her about this…" Eli said.

"True…" Nozomi said.

"Wait!" Maki said.

"Hmm?" Nozomi and Eli turned to her,

"Something smells different…" Maki said. Nozomi tried to sniff,

"It smells like meat… baked one… or more like roasted?" Nozomi said.

"No, not that one… but, the rotten one…" Maki said.

"Rotten meat? Hmm…." Nozomi tried to search for that scent…

"Why would we have rotten meat around here…" Eli said.

"That's my point…" Maki said.

"AH! You're right, I can smell them…" Nozomi said as she began to walk to the source of the scent. Eli and Maki followed her. They got through some busy crowds— then through some people who waited for the medic to come, then through the ruins, and finally to a manly figures who wears a long black coat and big black pirate hat, black glasses, then a black mouth masker. He is standing far from the crowds.

They remained quiet as they watch the man standing— he looks like watching the broken building. Then they changed their focus to a familiar figure,

"Umi…" Maki mumbled.

"Ah…. Maki, Eli, Nozomi…. could three of you… following the same scent….?" Umi said.

"Yes…" Nozomi replied.

"Then…. This man….." Umi turned her eyes to the man,

The man remained quiet… everyone eyes are all on him. He is unmistakably giving out a rotten flesh odor— but he isn't dead, or at least, doesn't look dead.

"What are you….." Umi asked to the man aggressively.

The man remained quiet.

"Hey, we're asking you…" Maki said.

The man still didn't give an answer.

They turn their eyes to each other for a moment before Eli decided to step out.

"Sir— we're asking you…" Nozomi said.

The man turned his head to her, Eli noticed something as her eyes sighted a slight glow in his eyes and a slight smile that show his set of teeth.

"Could you be…"

Eli smiled mischievously,

"If that's the case…." Eli said before her eyes began to glow as well.

The man looks a little panic, he attempted to run and at the very second when his body breaks into dark shadows which turning into crows, a powerful light grasped him, he started to struggle before he began to shrink, his body eventually turning into a small candy-like ball— the soul food.

"W-what the…." Umi somewhat amazed as he saw it happened.

"Eli….what….what was that?" Maki said nervously.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi said in awe.

Eli walks to get the soul food,

"A vampire…" Eli said with a small giggle,

The others still a little shocked with the recent event. They remained quiet as their eyes focused on Eli who picks the soul food and eat it at once.

"Can you see him struggling before he turned to the ball? Isn't it fun to watch?" Eli said with a smile.

"I saw that but, Ericchi… that just—…."

"Cruel!" Umi said clearly.

"Huh?"

"Cruel! Even though he is a vampire, we still don't know about him! We still don't know if he is a good addition to the society or bad…" Umi said.

"He would never be a good addition, vampires are parasite to the other living…" Eli replied.

"That would be what others say about Succubus and Chimeras too, right? You could've listened to him first before executing him! He might be willing to tell us about what happen!" Umi yelled.

Eli smirked wryly,

"Y…you're right… sorry…." Eli replied.

Nozomi giggled softly. Eli blushed slightly.

"Hmpmh! Either way! We should go to study further about the explosion and its relation to the vampires. I'll be off on my own…. I'll call you later." Umi said before she turned away from them and left.

"Right, I'm going to check on Niko to see what she will say about this. You two can go do something else…" Maki said before she turned away too.

"I'll tell you the result later…" Maki said again before she left them.

Eli still remained quiet in embarrassment, Nozomi approach her closer and embraced her arm before she whisper softly,

"Ericchi, you're still acting at will for some time, I like it…"

"E-eh?" Eli turned her eyes to Nozomi.

_She… She isn't mad at me too?_

She thought.

"I always like the flawless Elichika, but the clumsy one is adorable too… Just make sure you didn't mess up everything, ok? We still have to do some work…" Nozomi added.

"Right…. what we should do about this?" Eli asked.

"Interview witness, we need to know what public says about this…." Nozomi said.

"Alright, we should do that…."

* * *

><p>At the other side of the town, morning;<p>

Hanayo, Rin and Niko gathered in Hanayo's house. They're currently helping Rin to study.

"Next question, Rin-chan, what sign is this?" Hanayo asked as she pointed to a sign in the book.

"Uhm… take care of your kids-nya?" Rin replied.

"No! It means watch out for kids! This supposed to be existed around school area!" Niko yelled.

"Oh! Is that so, nya?" Rin giggled shyly,

Hanayo chuckled at her,

"Niko-chan, you know a lot about this, did you get your driver license already…?" Hanayo asked.

"Uh—no, I didn't plan to get one. I can't actually drive anything, I got nothing to ride too…." Niko said.

"I…I see…." Hanayo replied with a wry smile.

"You should ask Maki-chan to get one for you nya!"Rin said.

"N-No way! Besides, it's not because I don't have money or anything, it just that—….." Niko blushed madly.

"My legs can't reach the car pedal and I can't actually carry a motorcycle…." Niko said.

"Oh…" Hanayo and Rin giving her a concerned looks.

"D-Don't look at me like that! Sheesh!" Niko yelled.

"I wonder if there's anyone who could make you a small car— or a small bike…" Hanayo said.

"Not that it will help anything on her…" Maki said from the open window.

"Yeah…. It won't actually help…" Niko said.

Everyone remained quiet for a moment…

"W-w-wait! Maki! When did you?!" Niko smirked,

"Just a second before you said your legs can't reach the car pedal…." Maki said as she enters the room through the window.

"M-Maki-chan… this is the third floor…. How could you….." Hanayo asked in surprise,

"It's only third floor, I've climbed higher…" Maki replied.

"I didn't even hear you jumping up here nya…. You really are a big cat-nya!" Rin said.

"W-why are you here anyway?" Niko asked with a wry smile,

"That should be what I ask to you, why are you here…?" Maki asked.

"M-me? Well….." Niko turn her eyes away,

"Are you really the one who explodes your own apartment's basement?" Maki asked.

"Wh-what the heck? No!" Niko replied.

"Huh? There's an explosion? I didn't know…" Hanayo said.

"It just happened this morning… and it's very far from here. I don't suppose you know about it before the news announces it, but anyway, Nozomi and Eli already suspected you because you look like you're actually trying to get as far as you could from your apartment…" Maki said.

"I didn't set a bomb in it or anything! It was just because of something else, sheesh!" Niko replied.

"Really? That sounds suspicious…" Maki said.

"Why are you suspecting me?!" Niko protested.

"Because you do look very suspicious, what are you doing since last night?" Maki asked..

"I was researching about the blackmail, you see? I was too busy about it…" Niko said.

"Ah, right, you said you wanted to talk about it too right?" Hanayo asked.

"Y-yeah… but anyway! I really didn't set a bomb in it!" Niko said.

"Tell me your excuse…" Maki said.

"I was just… heard about it, ok?" Niko said.

"Heard? Then you knew about it-nya! Why are you not telling anyone about it, you could've saved some people from troubles-nya!" Rin said.

"I did! They checked the basement until rooftop and found nothing! I was still paranoid about it so I just decided to get off the apartment myself. Besides, the one that fear me more isn't about the bomb, it's the hole they're creating! They said, it's going to be a portal for the dead to raise— tonight will be the time for them to act. I couldn't possibly say anything about it since… it feels very magical for me…" Niko said.

"What do you mean?" Maki asked.

"I saw them, the one who sets the bomb. One of them is a police officer, the other one is a creature of night, glowing eyes, I'm not sure what they are, but I can smell a faint rotten scent from them…" Niko explained.

"Ah… could it be the person we met before?" Maki said.

"Huh? You met anyone with rotten flesh scent?" Niko asked.

"Apparently, he is a vampire, Eli killed him at sight… we didn't get to investigate further…" Maki said.

"Sh…She is probably just worried about Nozomi-chan nya…." Rin said.

"Y-yeah… Vampires are Werewolf's rivals…." Hanayo said.

"Who knows about that, she seems like she didn't think about it before she did it… or perhaps she was just unconsciously experimented on him? It really feels like she doesn't think of any value on him…" Maki said.

"There's still the police officer, maybe we can get the missing clue out of him-nya?" Rin asked.

"Maybe, we hope this isn't a suicide bomb, most of terrorist did it that way…." Hanayo said.

"T-terrorist?" Maki, Niko, and Rin asked confusedly.

"Eh? Uhm… well… they did blackmail, then bombing, isn't that what terrorist do?" Hanayo asked.

"We aren't even sure if it's related or not, but, yeah, maybe we can call them as that…" Maki said.

"Isn't it strange though, they're showing off to public about it, it feels like they're trying to expose their crime further-nya?" Rin asked.

"Hmm… you're right… to cause such explosion make them looks like they're trying to stand out more…" Maki said.

"I don't think so, but I would agree it is related. I think I heard them saying that they wanted to finish the case and make a peace…" Niko said.

"What case? Is it really related?" Maki asked.

"W-well…. I'm not sure, but it probably is!" Niko said.

"You can't just say that, but I'm very sure we can try to gather up information later. See if it's really related to it…" Maki said.

"True…" Niko replied.

"Speaking of which, I asked Eli about the Christmas party…." Maki said.

"Oh? What did she say about it-nya?" Rin asked.

They began to talk about their plan for Christmas…

* * *

><p>The Basement, morning;<p>

Umi walks to a group of police who has been investigating the scene.

"Excuse me, I'm prosecutor Sonoda Umi…" she said politely.

"Ah, Prosecutor, I'm afraid you can't sue the suspect, this is a suicide bomb…" the police said.

"How do you know?" Umi asked.

"Recorded by the hidden camera across the road, it was started from a big truck crashing into the building, then it just somehow triggered the other bombs which raise up to the top of building, destroying it completely…" the police said.

"I see… we might still have a few possibilities to open then…." Umi said.

"I'm sure we are, the truck isn't something that someone able to purchase, then to set up small bomb into the building— I'm sure it will be a sign for the other apartments to strengthen their security…"

"….and it can't be done alone. I'm very sure if we investigate this further, we might find the puppeteer of this incident…" Umi said.

"True, but I doubt it would be easy to recover anything from here. With the building completely destroyed, then with the victims and suspects to have their remains in the same spots, the only problem we feared now is to actually identify the victims. How we can return them to their family if we can't identify them…?" the police said.

"That would be sad, yes… I wish it wasn't that bad…" Umi said.

"I don't think there's anything that can be worse than this…" The police said.

"Hmm… I wonder what the motive of this act is. Then why he specifically attacks this building. Although this incident already did a small damage to the other building, it still feels like he really targeted this building and really wanted this building to be destroyed completely too…"

"That's what we don't know too, prosecutor…" the police said.

Suddenly, a police officer ran up to them.

"Sir! We found—….."

And before he finished….

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the other side of the road, morning;<p>

Nozomi and Eli tried to investigate by asking to the witness, they explained about the strange truck that crashed into the building before the explosion happen.

"So basically… it was a suicide bomb, but, I wonder about the explosion that trail up into the top?" Nozomi asked.

"I'm very sure they happen to set them up last night…" Eli said.

"How much bombs they set up I wonder…?"

As Nozomi said it, another explosion heard from the ruins.

"W-what the…." Eli quickly turns her sight to the building's ruins. Another explosion happened and even though it just a smaller one, it still managed to cause another damage and triggered another explosion on the nearby vehicle.

"Oh no, the police and paramedic!" peoples started to get panic.

"Call another one!" someone said before the others started to run to grabs their phone.

"Umi-chan! She should be still around there!" Nozomi said.

"Let's get her!" Eli said before Nozomi and Eli quickly ran to the ruins.

* * *

><p>Somewhere under the ruins,<p>

Umi slowly open her eyes, she turns her sight around to see herself burrowed under the ruins. She noticed that the basement wall is completely destroyed and the ground mashed up with the ruins.

"I'm…. alive…" she mumbled.

She turns her sight to her hand— she noticed that her flesh burnt but it slowly regained itself. It really feels like a miracle for her at first, but then she remembers that it's not actually a miracle since she is no longer a normal human.

She could hear a soft cries coming from somewhere near her. She tried to move her body— for some reason, the big building which lay on her feels so easy to move. She tried to release herself from it and crawl to the small void on the lower part of the ruins. Her clothes are surprisingly still remained in her body, though added with a few blood splatter and shreds on it.

"That was easy…." She mumbled.

She started to wonder, is there anyone alive at this point? The soft cries that she heard might be something she should look for right now.

She noticed a few bodies burrowed among the ruins, blood flooding some area, she knows this gruesome sight could've been worse down there— she knows her hunger somewhat made her started to imagine if only she could get some bites off them, but she also know that she shouldn't do that because they are still belongs to someone else.

She shook her imagination off, then she tried her best to focus herself on trying to look for the source of the sound, she swears she is currently moving on closer to the source— though she couldn't see where exactly the sound coming from.

She tried to keep going through the rubbles, the remains, and the pool of trashes. She started to wonder, is it really possible for someone to live after that explosion, other than the Chimera of course. She wonders if being a Chimera also means that she is immortal too? Are they immortal? But she is pretty sure that Lilith and Eli used to kill them. She is also very sure that they're said that they are just hard to die…. Then maybe she is just lucky to survive this time?

As she began to wander around, she noticed a big cupboard stuck between the ruins. She tried to approach it slowly. She could hear the sound of the cry coming from inside it.

"Ah? Is someone inside?" Umi asked as she gently knocks on the cupboard.

"Is someone outside…?" a boy voice.

"Yes, please hang in there, I'll take you out…" Umi said as she quickly tried to pick up a few ruins that block the door of the cupboard.

"What's happening outside…?" he asked. Umi paused,

"I remember I was playing hide and seek with my little sister and fell asleep inside the cupboard..." he said. Umi remained quiet as she keep going on with what she currently doing.

"Did you find my little sister somewhere…?" He asked.

"I haven't…. sorry…" Umi said.

"Will you find her?" He asked.

Umi paused again.

"I will…." She continued again.

"Thank you…" the boy said.

* * *

><p>Somewhere on the surface around the ruins,<p>

Nozomi and Eli tried to look for clues and a way to find Umi.

"I'm not sure if she is still here, but pretty sure I saw her goes here to talk with the police before we split up from her…" Nozomi said.

"I hope she is still alive… I can't say anything about this to Kotori later…" Eli said.

"She won't die that easy, I'm sure!" Nozomi said.

"How we will find her though, you can't even smell her scent… the burnt and blood scent covering all over the air…" Eli said.

"That's when we're going to use that, Ericchi!" Nozomi said.

"Use what?" Eli asked.

Nozomi took a deep breath before she reaches her pocket,

"This!" she showed up a deck of tarot cards.

Eli sighed weakly,

"It's been a while to see you using that, but I suppose if you think you seriously can find her with it…" she smiled.

"There, Ericchi! You always trust my prediction, right?" Nozomi asked with a playful smile.

"Sure…I am." Eli giggled.

"Alright, let me start this…." Nozomi bashed her card deck to the floor. Then she began to pose as if she is meditating for power.

"Hmmmnnnnmmmmmhhh….!" She mumbled.

Eli chuckled slightly,

"Ericchi! Don't break my concentration!" Nozomi said.

"I didn't even try to…" Eli said.

"Ok!" Nozomi replied cheerfully. She returned to her meditation.

Eli shook her head in amusement. She watched Nozomi doing her own strange ritual.

_Nozomi…. I wonder where you get that mysterious power..._

She said to herself.

_Not that I'm not a mystery… or actually…._

She sighed weakly,

_Why do we even exist?_

She asked to herself,

_We born, we grow, and we die… what's the point of living if its only death that await in the end of the line? I can't say about that for my kind, but what about her…? Even though I know she will last longer ever since that day….. She still has a limit while us— will be eternal as long as we keep ourselves fed…_

She smiled wryly,

_Not that I want to live eternally though… by the time she has to leave this world, I want to disappear with her….. _

She changed her standing pose as she waits Nozomi to finish her strange ritual.

_…because she is my reason to stay in this world… I bet she thinks the same with me…_

"Omnom-nom-nom-nom-nom!" Nozomi mumbled,

She chuckled softly again

_Are you eating something or doing a ritual…?_

Eli shook her head in amusement again.

"Yakiniku!"

A strong wind suddenly blows all the cards and it went to a direction— stuck on one of the big ruin. Nozomi pointed to a direction— Eli's eyes followed her hand direction. She could see nothing— not until something moved the ruins.

They could hear another ambulance and police car arrived on the field. Nozomi still confidently pointed to the direction. The ruins moved strongly— Umi shoved away the ruin as she carried a boy on her arm. He looks unconscious.

"H…Harasho…." Eli said in awe.

"See, Ericchi? I'm always right!" Nozomi said proudly.

_I'm not sure that's just luck or not, but she always has a good guess on things…._

Eli said in her mind.

"Praise me, Ericchi! Praise me!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

Eli chuckled again.

"I'll do that after we help her out, ok?"

Minami's residence, living room, afternoon;

They returned Umi to Kotori's home. She is having no problem with her health, though she had to change her clothes. Nozomi and Eli waited her in the living room as Kotori served them some tea to drink. Nozomi and Eli explained about everything that happened to them today.

"I see…. so you think vampires does really going to do an invasion tonight…?" Kotori asked.

"Maybe— but my concern was just about why are they setting up bomb? It's too extreme…" Eli said.

"Then why suicide too? It's a lot more extreme than anything…." Nozomi said.

"Vampires won't die from a simple fire, they need to be completely burned—or devoured…but, I don't think they sacrificed a vampire to do this suicidal bombing." Eli said.

"Why?" Kotori asked.

"Because it will just weaken their force— they'll be completely burned if they did that…" Eli said.

"Good point, but what if that is what they planned?" Kotori asked.

"Like removing any chance of leaving a trail…?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmm… right, since they're easily burned— and they don't leave bones or any other remain too when they died, just ashes….almost like a Succubus or Incubus…." Eli said.

"We really should match up our research somehow…. I wonder how Maki's doing with her interview…" Nozomi said.

"Yeah, we can't grasp anything if we only have half information on our hands…" Eli said.

Kotori giggled,

"Then maybe you have to wait for Umi-chan too. I believe she have something new too!" Kotori said.

"Yup, we will wait!" Nozomi replied cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Koizumi's residence, afternoon;<p>

Hanayo, Rin, Niko, and Maki just left the house. Hanayo locked the door before she turned to her friends,

"Now, where we should start shopping?" Hanayo asked.

"Hmm… we should try to see if they have turkey-nya!" Rin said.

"Yeah, that would be nice…" Maki said.

"Maybe you should consider getting ingredients for cakes too. I bet Kotori will want them as well…" Niko said,

"Ah, right, we should cook our own food-nya! It's going to be as fun as before-nya!" Rin said.

"Hmm… I wonder if they have beefs or anything like that in the market during winter…?" Maki said.

"Of course-nya!" Rin said.

"Ah— I should get rice too!" Hanayo said.

Maki and Rin giggled,

"Kayo-chin just can't skip a day without rice-nya!" Rin said.

"Hehe! You know me!" Hanayo said with a playful smile.

They keep moving on together and chatted about a lot of food they wanted to get for their party. Niko stopped for a moment, her eyes focused on a pile of snows on the ground. Maki noticed the pause,

"Hey, what's wrong?" Maki asked.

Niko recoiled slightly,

"Ah—! Nothing!" Niko said.

Maki raised her eyebrow,

"Tell me if you have any trouble, ok?" Maki said.

"Hmmph! Not that you can do anything about it anyway!" Niko said.

Maki smiled before she turned around and keep moving on with Hanayo and Rin. Niko waited for a few second before she quickly grabs a few of snows and sticks it to her neck.

"It's hot….. I wonder what's going on here…? Did I catch a cold?" Niko whispered to herself.

"Hey, Niko… what are you doing?" Maki asked from distance with Hanayo and Rin waiting next to her.

"None of your business, idiot! Just keep moving!" Niko yelled.

"Fine-fine, not like I care too anyway…" Maki said as she moves on along with Hanayo and Rin again.

Niko shook her head off,

"Maybe I got bitten by insects or something last night… hmm… but I only slept a few hours before I decide to go to Hanayo's house…" Niko said.

She sighed weakly.

"Ah well… should be getting better later…" Niko said as she began to run to catch up with the others…

* * *

><p><strong>So... yeah... you can guess what happen...as always~<strong>

**Then once again, thank you for all your support! I already planned the next NozoEli fanfiction, if you're not sick of it yet. **

**After putting some thought, I decided to make the idea from my conversation with Kurosea for the next FF. But That's going to be long way to go lol. This FF won't end any sooner. **


	11. The Seven Sins

**Alrighty, here is the next one. I'm introducing another OC here to help the story~**

**Thanks for the welcome back , reviews, comment, follows, and faves! I love them!**

* * *

><p>The Christmas day, Ayase's household, afternoon;<p>

A few days has passed since the day of the incident. Media still busy with exposing the tragic story, though Eli didn't make a thought about the victim, instead, she keeps wondering about the Vampire she accidentally kill and ate.

_Hmm…. Did I really miss something from that….?_

She thought.

_It was new moon and yet we experience no attack….?_

She thought again.

_It made me more paranoid…._

She said as she glued her eyes on the oven. She is currently baking a cake that she promised for the Christmas party. She tried to look at the time,

_Ten more minutes…. I wonder how Nozomi is doing…_

She stood up and turned to Nozomi,

"Nozomi— how is the—AHHH!"

* * *

><p>The cake is perfectly baked and placed on top of the table,<p>

Nozomi sitting on the chair with Eli standing next to her.

"Sheesh, I'm glad I caught you doing that…" Eli said.

"But… I just think salty cream will taste good…."

"No! Nozomi, you don't add salt and broth in cream… but anyway, sheesh, you're still experimenting with your food…" Eli smiled slightly,

"It will taste like— you know…"

"God! No! Nozomi! We don't taste that in actual food! Especially when we're going to share that with the other!" Eli cuts in.

"I'm joking… Ericchi, you're taking it too seriously. I was just wondering if it would be a nice unique surprise for everyone…" Nozomi said.

"Still No! It's Christmas! We should be nice, ok? Don't be a bad girl!"

Nozomi pouts,

"You can always have Mayonnaise if you want anything similar to it— you can even add it in your steak… but we will cook that later with everyone, ok?"

"The taste isn't that similar…" Nozomi replied.

"I know— but sheesh! Nozomi!"

Nozomi giggled.

They could hear someone's phone ringing and paused to try to listen to it. But it was all just silence until Arisa came by after a few moments,

"Onee-san! Nozomi-nee-san! You got a video call from Maki-nee-san!" she said as she waved Eli's tablet.

"Ah— give me-give me…" Eli reached her tablet.

She placed it on top of the table, next to the cake,

"Eli…" Maki greeted from the video,

"Eli-chan!" Rin and Hanayo greeted her too.

"We're ready to cook our food, what about you?"

"We're done with the cake, but not yet with the cream….we messed it up…." Eli said.

"Ah, if that so. Take your time, Umi and the others still trying to look for the Christmas tree decoration, they already dropped off a few decorations here though, just like this green hairy ribbon…"

"Maki-chan, that's not called as green hairy ribbon…" Hanayo said.

Rin chuckled,

"Eh? Then what is it called?"

"It's called garland…" Hanayo said.

"Oh! There! Rin! You tricked me again!"

"You bit it-nya!" Rin said playfully.

"That's silly of you anyway, you should've known that kind of name doesn't exist…" Niko said as she showed up further behind Maki.

"Tch! I was just messing around! I knew that!" Maki said.

"Really?" Niko said teasingly, Maki grunted,

They started to argue with each other.

"Hmm… is it just me or Nikochi is somewhat looks pale…?" Nozomi said as she peeks in to the video.

"She might be sick?" Eli said.

"No— don't think she is, she looks fit…" Nozomi said.

"She is often trying to act tough, remember?" Eli replied.

"True, we should check on her later…" Nozomi said.

* * *

><p>The Shopping District, afternoon;<p>

Kotori and Umi currently browsing for Christmas decoration,

"Hmm… I wonder how big the Christmas tree Maki-chan has…" Kotori said.

"She said it's huge, so we probably will need a lot of decoration…" Umi said.

"Ah— well, yes, she also gave us plenty of money, we really should use it well…" Kotori said.

"Kotori-chan! Umi-chan!" Honoka called from distance.

"Yes?" Kotori responded,

"Look at this!" Honoka pointed to the rack filled with well-crafted decorations made of light glasses.

"That looks pretty!" Kotori complimented.

"I know, right? They even have—…."

As Honoka tried to pick one of them, she accidentally hit one of the ornaments.

"Aa—Honoka!" Umi yelled.

"Wh-wha-wha-wha!" Honoka tried to grab it, but as she bends down, she accidentally hits the rack and causing more ornaments to shake.

"Whoaaaaaa!" Kotori began to panic— everyone in the shop is!

They held their breath as they watch the rack swinging slightly. Then as the rack stop swinging… they sighed heavily.

"That was scary…" Kotori said.

"Yeah…. Be careful, Honoka…." Umi said.

"Hehe! I suppose this rack is just trying to scare us!" Honoka pat the rack—and in that very second, the rack fell along with all the ornaments on it.

"WHOA!" everyone in the room shouted.

Awkward silences…

Everyone's eyes focused on the broken pieces and the fallen rack.

"Honoka-chan….." Kotori called her weakly.

Umi's face gloomed.

"Uhh….uhm…. so… how much are they all….?" Honoka asked the shopkeeper,

The shopkeeper nervously tried to list everything on the rack and count the prices.

"150.000 yen….." The shopkeeper said nervously.

"K-Kotori-chan…..? How much Maki-chan gave us…?" Honoka asked in fear.

"Uhm….150.000 yen….." Kotori said.

"A—ahaha….."Honoka smirked wryly,

Kotori sighed weakly,

"Honoka….." Umi called her with her gloomed voice, her eyes glowing and a hint of horn starting to grow from her forehead.

"U…Umi-chan…. you are….."

* * *

><p>Nishikino's residence, night time;<p>

"So we have Chicken, Turkey, beef, and lambs tonight? That's a lot…" Niko said.

"Not to forget lobsters and fishes, Maki-chan, are you sure we can eat this much-nya?" Rin asked.

"Well, I'm sure we can. We have three Chimeras to feed and four Succubus…" Maki said.

"Four Succubus? Uhm… That would be, Eli-chan…. Lilith-chan, Arisa-chan, then… who?" Hanayo asked.

"Lilith said she want to bring one of her friend here, a succubus…" Maki said.

"Oh…"

"Why are you inviting her?" Niko asked.

"Uh? Well, she is Eli's cousin, I just think it's not fair if we are inviting Arisa and Yukiho but not her… besides, she has been a good worker for me too…"

"I think it's good too to boost our friendship with their kind, I've heard story that they're not actually meant to be friend with human…" Hanayo said.

"To tell the truth, I think that so… besides, Lilith saved Kotori and Umi before, maybe let's just make this as a way to say thanks…" Maki said.

"True-nya!" Rin said.

"Not that I mind or anything, I was just hoping it will be just nine of us…" Niko said.

"So you want it to be just µ's…" Hanayo said.

"We can hold exclusive party later…" Maki said.

"Where are we going later-nya?" Rin asked.

"What about the mountain? I'm sure we can use the hot spring…" Maki said.

"Ah! How Nostalgic! Let's go to the mountain—! Maybe we can set a camp too?" Hanayo said.

"Then split like before too? That would be fun…" Maki said.

"Ahhh! No more hiking!" Rin said.

Hanayo chuckled,

"I don't think Umi-chan and Nozomi-chan will make you do another hiking. We're just there for fun…" Hanayo said.

"Besides, climbing would be something too easy for her now…" Maki said.

"Uhm, I don't know if Satyr skilled on climbing mountain or anything like it, I never see any goat climbing mountain-nya?" Rin asked.

"Don't forget the mountain goat, they climb nearly 90 degrees angles just to lick salt deposits off mountain slides, they crave that mineral…" Maki said.

"Wow…What…." Rin, Niko, and Hanayo said in awe.

"I'm not sure you're joking or not, but anyway, I heard they like liking rock salt…." Niko said.

"You think Umi-chan might like something like that too-nya?" Rin asked.

"Probably…?" Maki said.

"Considering you and red dot does work— I want to see if Umi-chan will crave that mineral too somehow-nya!" Rin said along with her mischievous giggles.

"Rin-chan, you're being a bad girl…" Hanayo giggled softly.

"Hehe-Rin just like to have fun with everyone nya!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Anyway, shouldn't we call Eli again? See if they're done with decorating the cake…?" Niko asked.

"Ah, right, we should…." Hanayo said as she took her tablet and placed it on its chair vertically.

They waited for them to pick up the call. As the call received, they could see two white aprons sticking against each other, rubbing gently as if they're currently

"Errr…. Are we calling in the wrong time?" Hanayo asked.

"It's always be wrong if we call them when they're together— so let's ignore that and get to the point. Hey Eli!" Niko yelled.

They could see someone's hand trying to adjust the tablet, but then the other one trying to prevent it to be done.

"Eli! Nozomi! How is the cake…." Niko asked clearly.

They could see someone's hand trying to shove the other, then one hand finally managed to adjust the camera. Nozomi and Eli embracing each other very closely, Nozomi covered Eli's mouth. Nozomi's lips reddened and somewhat looks slightly swollen and wet,

"We already covered it with cream and added the µ's candies on top!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"µ's candies! I like them! Eli-chan is so good at making them-nya!" Rin said.

"Ah, right, the mint flavor perfectly fit with the sweetness… it's so nostalgic!" Hanayo said.

"We still have strawberry jam, we're going to write something on top of it!" Nozomi said cheerfully as she released Eli's mouth and pick up the strawberry jam's jar.

"Ah! Ah! Write 'Mary Crazemust'!" Rin said.

"Mary Crazemust?" Eli wondered.

"That's not how you say it, Rin-chan, it's Merry Christmas!" Hanayo said.

"Oh—! He-he, yes, that!" Rin said.

"For a while there, I thought you said Mary's Cashew nuts, I was like, what? Mary has nuts?" Maki said.

"Maki, you're not funny…" Niko said.

"Not like I want to entertain you or anything, I was just saying…" Maki said.

"Sure— you're trying to make joke off it, aren't you?" Niko said.

"No, sheesh… not for you."

"Does Mary's Cashew nuts erect?" Nozomi asked.

"Huh, what?" Niko flustered.

Maki and Eli laughed, Hanayo put her palm on her face, Rin confused,

"It's not called as that if it's not erecting, Nozomi…" Eli said between her laughter.

"True!" Nozomi chuckled,

"What the hell you all talking about…?" Niko asked with her annoyed face.

"I'm lost too-nya!" Rin said.

"A-anyway! We should continue with our preparation as well! It's almost time!" Hanayo said nervously.

"You're right, Hanayo-chan, you all should hurry! We'll be there after Ericchi play with my cashew nut…" Nozomi said as she winked and closed the phone.

"Why does that sounds vulgar?" Niko smirked,

"Not sure if it really is a vulgar thing or it's just Nozomi being herself-nya…" Rin said.

Hanayo sighed weakly,

"At least she is happy now…" she said.

"Yeah…knowing that she was so gloomy last year…" Maki smiled.

"I wonder how the others are going-nya?"

* * *

><p>The shopping district, night time;<p>

Umi sighed weakly as she stares into the frozen river along with Kotori next to her. Kotori is busy with texting on her phone while she just doing nothing as she waits for Honoka to return. She sighed heavily which caught Kotori's attention.

"What's wrong, Umi-chan? Are you worried about her?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, she actually screws up on a big day like this…"Umi said before she sighed again,

"I wish she didn't… I really wanted to make a special Christmas for µ's reunion… also a thank you to Eli for giving me this power…." Umi said.

Kotori smiled weakly,

"You like that power?" Kotori asked.

"Eventually… yes… I just think that I could use this for something good… for example, the kid I saved from previous days…. If I wasn't a Chimera, I won't be able to do such thing…" Umi said.

Kotori smiled wryly,

"I'm glad…" she said weakly.

Umi turned her eyes to Kotori,

"You don't sound happy…" Umi said.

"I am?" Kotori faked a smile.

"Yes, is something bothering you?" Umi asked.

Kotori turned her eyes away,

"No…" she said as she hid her hand and crossed her fingers.

Umi noticed it, though she let that go.

"I was just regretting something, but… it's the past… we can't change it…" Kotori said weakly.

"You can tell me if you have a problem, Kotori…" Umi said.

"No, it's fine. It's not your concern too…" Kotori said with a fake smile.

Umi sighed,

"Very well, but just so you know, I'm ready to help if there's anything you need…" Umi said.

"Thanks, Umi-chan, you're always be so reliable…" Kotori smiled faintly.

"Umi-chan! Kotori-chan!" a loud yell heard from distance, Umi rolled her eyes— even though the voice coming from another way, she kept her eyes on the side where she is currently facing.

"Look! Look! I got the chocolate!" Honoka said as she showed a board-looking chocolate warped in red with green lining and a written letter saying "Merry Christmas (' 8 ')".

"Looks good! I'm sure we can share them with everyone, even though it only worth 2000 yen…" Kotori said.

"We could've got another decent thing if you didn't break them… and more importantly, we could've saved our cash for another thing…" Umi grumbled,

"He-he, come on, Umi-chan! Please forgive me! Please don't headbutt me again!" Honoka said playfully.

Umi remained quiet,

Kotori giggled,

"There, Umi-chan…" she embraced her arm,

"It's Christmas, we should forgive everyone and be nice…" Kotori said.

Umi squints her eyes as she glares to Honoka.

"Forgive me Umi-chan! Forgive me!" Honoka said playfully.

Kotori smiled at her before Umi sighed weakly.

"Fine, don't do that again, ok?" Umi said.

"Hehe! Ok!" Honoka replied cheerfully.

Umi sighed again,

"Still, we could've returned with better stuff, now we're stuck with a bag of broken decoration and a few lame and typical Christmas decorations…." Umi said.

"I'm pretty sure Eli-chan can do something about it. She is very crafty, right?" Kotori said.

"Yeah, I hope she really can do something about it…" Umi said weakly.

* * *

><p>Nishikino's residence kitchen, night time;<p>

"Elichika!" a cheeky voice,

"Yes, Lilith?" Eli responded as she is currently busy frying some meats.

"I just finished with the fruits, where should I put them?" Lilith asked.

"Ah— well, Nozomi, can you go help her?" Eli asked,

"Of course!" Nozomi replied cheerfully as she left the knife on the table to help Lilith.

A tough looking hand took the knife that Nozomi used, then started to make some cuts on the meat.

"This is for steak, right?" A heavy voice,

"Yes, can you cut them into 20 pieces, Meg?" Eli asked.

"Sure…" a tall and strong looking woman with hawk-like nose replied, she tied her dark brown wavy medium length hair neatly, her deep blue eyes behind thick square glasses focused on every cut, her light skin reflected the light faintly.

"I didn't know you were here, what do you do here?" Eli asked as she placed the vegetables inside the pan.

"I mostly work at a small workshop, fixing vehicle and some other daily machine… but you know that's not what I'm actually doing…. I'm still into my previous research…" she replied.

"Still into the undead, huh?"

"Yes, I got a feeling that we will get plenty around here. Lilith told me about your discovery…"

"It's not quite a discovery, you know, I messed up on that one, could've just let him free so that you can find him…" Eli replied.

"It's no trouble for me to look for them. You only killed one of them anyway— not a big deal…"

Eli smiled,

"You're always be a reliable person… I wonder why Lilith hasn't takes a shine on you yet…" Eli said playfully.

She chuckled in respond,

"Maybe because she just not very interested on long term relationship…" she said.

Eli giggled,

"I never heard you saying anything pessimistic in a while now, Margaret Bathory…" Eli said, a little mockingly.

"Ayase Eli, not everyone can be in a beautiful relationship like you… I'm jealous, you know…" she replied.

"That's my intention… Meg…" Eli said proudly.

"Show off…" Meg replied with a faint smile.

"Come on, pull that smile a bit more, it's not going to be hurt…"

Meg smiled a little wider.

"Now that's better..." Eli giggled.

"Speaking of which, how's Arisa?" she asked.

"You will see her later. She is currently hanging out with her college friends somewhere…" Eli replied as she placed her cooking to the serving plate. Umi who has been standing somewhere behind her noticed it and she quickly pick the tray and get the plate on it before she left to the dining room.

"I see…." Meg replied, somewhat a little gloom.

"If you're going to ask, will I let you get a hand on her, it's still no. You can call me heartless or anything, but she is my sister, I'm not going to let you touch her— knowing your background…" Eli said.

Meg smirked,

"I know… you're stingy bastard…"

"It's not stingy, you ass, it's being protective… but anyway, have you visit her lately?"

"She is still peaceful, I would say, I cleaned her place a while back, had to replace a few part of her home because the stupid insects ate it…" she replied.

"Harasho, you're a good older sister… If I were you, I would just complain to her about it…" Eli said playfully.

She giggled,

"Not that I have a choice, I'm not a cruel bitch like you…" she replied with a big smile as she placed all the neatly sliced meat to the plate.

Eli giggled,

"That's the spirit, you should show more smile as everyone's big sister…" Eli said.

Meg keeps her smile as she washes the knife.

* * *

><p>At the dining room,<p>

"Can you reach it, Kotori-chan?" Honoka asked as she is holding Kotori's feet on her shoulder.

"Uhh… close!" Kotori said as she is trying to place the star on the top of the Christmas tree.

The chair where Honoka stand on is shaking a little— but Maki is trying her best to hold it.

"You could've just let me do it, you know. I can reach that easy…" Maki said.

"But I want to do it!" Kotori struggled.

Maki sighed, Umi walks to the table and placed the plate of food she just got from Eli. Then she turns to Kotori who's been trying to reach the top of the Christmas tree. She smiled faintly,

"Uhh… come down for now, let me just turn and carry you— I'm pretty sure my other form is a lot taller than Honoka plus the chair…" Maki said.

"I'm very close though!" Kotori said.

Maki sighed again,

"Got it!" Kotori managed to place the star on top.

"Great!" Honoka cheered— she loosen her grip on Kotori's feet.

"W-wa-wa! Honoka-chan! Don't—Aaa!" Kotori started to lost balance, she is almost falling on the Christmas tree, but then she tried to push herself to the back instead to prevent it happening,

"W-woaa! Kotori-chan!" Honoka strengthen her grip again, but it was too late that Kotori already falling to the back— which also dragging her.

Maki got the wrong reflect as she tighten her grip on the chair instead of moving her arm to catch Honoka— luckily, Umi managed to ran in and catch Kotori and Honoka— Honoka with her left arm and placed Kotori on her right shoulder with her right arm.

"There…." Umi said.

"Eh— Umi-chan…?" Kotori said in surprise, she blushed slightly.

"Ahh! Umi-chan! You always save the day!" Honoka said cheerfully.

"Be careful next time…" Umi said as she released Honoka and placed Kotori back down. Kotori paused for a moment as she stares into Umi. Then she shook her head and make up a smile.

"Thank you!" she said cutely.

Umi blushed slightly and turned away from her. She was about to say something, but before she could do it…

"Choo! Choo! Fruit salads on the way!" Cheeky voice, Lilith came into the dining room running along with a big bowl of well cuts fruits on her hands.

"Wait! Lilith! The mayonnaise!" Nozomi said as she carries a big jar of mayonnaise.

"No! I don't like mayonnaise!" Lilith said as she hugged the bowl on her arm.

"But it's not salad without the mayonnaise!"

"I'm fine with only thousand islands!" Lilith said.

Maki, Kotori, Honoka and Umi watched Nozomi and Lilith on the corner of the room,

"I won't add that before you let me add the mayonnaise!"

"Noooo!" Lilith retorted.

"Lilith doesn't like mayonnaise….huh?" Honoka said.

"I wonder why…" Maki smirked,

"Then, why don't you just place the fruit bowl along with the mayonnaise or the thousand island jar? That way, everyone can decide how much they want to add…" Kotori said.

"Ah— good idea!" Lilith said.

"Yeah— why I haven't think that before…?" Nozomi said.

The two placed the bowl and jar on the dining table immediately before they walk back to the kitchen. They embraced each other like a partner in crime.

Umi sighed,

"What a strange friendship…" Umi said.

"I know…." Maki said.

* * *

><p>The storage room of Nishikino's residence,<p>

Hanayo, Rin, and Niko searching through the boxes for some Christmas decoration...

"This place is awfully clean, I suppose they're cleaning up this room everyday too…" Hanayo said— she is carrying a box with only a few decent decorations in it.

"What do you expect from Maki-chan's house-nya! They maintain every single detail-nya!" Rin said.

"True…" Hanayo said.

"Hmpmh! This kind of place don't keep privacy, with a decent amount of money, even the most loyal butler can sell out his master's secret…" Niko said.

"You're just jealous-nya…" Rin said.

"N-No way! I'm fine on my own life!" Niko said.

"Niko-chan, I'm not trying to be cruel or anything, but I don't think you're enjoying your life. You still have a lot of debt with you, right?" Hanayo said.

"I'm going to get that off me… really…" Niko said.

"I know you just don't want to burden your mother, but I think if you really need her financial help… you can always ask her…" Hanayo said.

"Y-yeah… thanks…" Niko replied with a faint smile as she placed a few more decorations in Hanayo's box.

Rin and Hanayo smiled faintly as they turn to look at each other,

"Have you visit your father this Christmas, nya?" Rin asked.

"I did, cleaned up the snows on his house… not to forget to clean the wall of his house too… I think mother has done it a while back before me…" Niko said.

"That's good-nya…" Rin said.

"Yeah…" Niko replied.

"Anyway, I wonder if you should return now, I think the roasted turkey should be done by now…" Hanayo said.

"Oh! Right! Thanks for reminding, I doubt Eli have time to care about that one…" Niko said before she quickly ran out from the storage room.

Hanayo sighed weakly.

"Sometime I wonder which one is sadder, talking about someone like they're still living, or to forget someone completely like they never existed…" she said.

"I'm not sure either-nya… but I guess it depend on how they take it?" Rin said.

"I'm very sure that's the case…" Hanayo said.

Rin smiled wryly,

"Sometime I wish to have a power to prevent death— to support and to heal someone magically…" Hanayo said.

Rin giggled,

"Like the one in game-nya?"

"Pretty much!" Hanayo said cheerfully.

"Hehe, I'm sure it will be fun-nya!" Rin said.

"We should go back too, I think Kotori-chan and Honoka-chan should be done with the tree by now…" Hanayo said.

"Ok-nya! Let's go, Kayo-chin!" Rin said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>A few hours later,<p>

The Christmas party gone well, everyone were able to enjoy the food despite some food are just inedible for some— just like the dessert they currently have right now,

"Ahhh! Who puts the caramel syrup in this?!" Nozomi complained.

"Sorry! I didn't know!" Lilith said.

"I should've added the mayonnaise!" Nozomi said.

"Forgive me! I really didn't know you don't like it!" Lilith said,

"There, Nozomi, I'll help you eating that one, is that good?" Eli said.

"Ah! N…Not here! That's embarrassing, Ericchi! What would people say about it…" Nozomi blushed,

"Huh? You don't need to act like you have shame, Nozomi…" Niko said.

"What are you talking about? I always have shame!" Nozomi said shyly as she snuggles on Eli's shoulder,

Niko smirked,

"Totally fake and gay…" Niko said.

"There! Nikocchi! Do you miss my power already?!" Nozomi said.

"What? You don't have shame for stating that one?" Niko complained.

"I sure don't!" Nozomi said proudly.

Everyone started to giggles,

"This is a fun party, Onee-san…" Arisa complimented.

"Say thanks to Maki for inviting you…" Eli said.

"Eh? You should just say thanks to everyone, they let you be here…" Maki said.

"Hehe- yup! I always got left out because µ's feels like an exclusive group or something… I'm jealous, Onee-san!" Arisa said.

"We could've just go with our previous group, Arisa, even though we're not as successful as µ's…" Yukiho said.

"Our group is lame, they just strive to be idols but refuse to work hard for it… they're so not idol-like!" Arisa pouts,

"We still managed to make something before our graduation though…" Yukiho said with a faint smile.

"Speaking of which! Why don't we go somewhere special this new year? Just nine of us?" Honoka asked.

Maki, Hanayo, Rin, and Niko smirked,

"H-Honoka-chan! You're heartless-nya! We do plan that but we were planning to say that privately later-nya!" Rin said.

"H-hey! Rin! You said it here though!" Maki said.

"And you confirmed that!" Niko said.

"W-what are you talking about? Ahaha… w-we don't plan anything!" Hanayo said awkwardly.

"What a terrible acting… your friends are weird…" Lilith said as she lean to Nozomi.

Nozomi only giggled to it.

"It's not like we mind if you all go somewhere, just nine of you… we can always do something else…" Arisa said.

"Yeah, besides, I will have to take care of shop if you're off somewhere, onee-chan…" Yukiho said.

"Ah— Arisa, you'll be alone if Eli gone somewhere, right?" Meg said.

"N-No…. Not really, I'll be staying at friend's house at new year…" Arisa said.

"Oh… that's too bad…" Meg said.

Lilith chuckled,

"Meg, I hope you're not trying to plan anything mischievous…" Eli said.

"Meg? Mischievous plan? That just two things that will never go together… she never have any mischievous side, so boring and dull— too honest to do anything fun!" Lilith said.

Meg remained quiet as she fixed her glasses,

"That's not nice…" Kotori whispered,

"She would rather just do nothing than to do something to get what she can't get. She is that passive…" Lilith said.

"I wonder why are you even inviting me if you're just going to humiliate me in front of everyone…" Meg said.

"Just take that as compliment, Meg… you know human appreciate honesty too…" Eli said. Meg nodded,

"Well, then, thank you…" Meg said politely.

"You should, beside, my reason was because you said you want to meet Arisa, right? So there you go…" Lilith said proudly.

Meg smiled faintly,

"I would appreciate it if you didn't say that…" Meg said.

Arisa smiled awkwardly,

"A-Anyway! Onee-san, what are you going to do with all the broken decorations Honoka-nee-san brought?" Arisa asked.

"Ah? That? Well.. I can simply turn them with magic, but I prefer to actually make it manually. I'm planning to melt them and remake them into something worth 150.000 yen or more…" Eli said.

"That's cool!" Honoka said.

"Onee-chan! Feel bad a little, it is all because of you!" Yukiho said.

"Eh? But… Eli-chan's work probably turns out better than those overpriced decorations…" Honoka said.

"Still, you should listen to your sister— she is right about you should feel bad about it!" Umi said.

"Uh, but I think Honoka-chan is right, it's rare to get something expensive crafted by Eli-chan… Only Nozomi-chan gets something like that…" Kotori said.

"See?" Honoka said.

"Kotori! Don't please her!" Umi said clearly.

"Ehh!?"

"Anyway, are you going to mail them or just manually deliver it?" Maki asked.

"I'll just call you when I'm done, after all, it's going to be for you since you're the one who spends…"

"Ahaha, don't be, I don't mind to share— really…" Maki said.

"Ahh! That's nice of you-nya! Eli-chan! I want a cat made of glass!" Rin said.

"A request already?!" Eli said.

"Ah! Ah! I want a fluffy looking sheep!" Kotori said.

"I want a majestic deer!" Hanayo said.

"C-can you make a cool panther?!" Maki said.

"Hey-hey! Wait there!" Eli protested.

They started to barrage Eli with their request details. Nozomi giggled to her before she turned her sight to Niko. She noticed that Niko looks somewhat a little sleepy— or maybe weakening. She also noticed that Meg has been paying attention to Niko's behavior, Lilith did the same too.

Nozomi knows there's something wrong with her, her skin is getting a lot paler than before, even more pale than Eli's white skin. It feels like she is sick and dying. She started to wonder if it's really fine to let her go with her excuses. Niko said she might just be tired from the past few days of sleeping on the couch of Hanayo's house.

Ever since her apartment ruined, she decided to stay in Hanayo's house— even though Maki offered her a room in her house, she said she prefer to stay in Hanayo's house since it's a lot closer to her work-place and the amount of information Hanayo gathered in her house interest her more than the luxury room that Maki have— which obviously just an excuse to refuse Maki's offer.

Nozomi sighed weakly before she turns back to see Eli who gets overwhelmed by requests.

* * *

><p>Ayase's residence, midnight;<p>

Eli, Nozomi, and Arisa just returned to their home. They all placed their shoes on the proper rack. Arisa went off first to place the empty cake tray to the kitchen, then Nozomi waited for Eli to lock the door as she began a conversation,

"I'm still not sure about what happen to Nikocchi, but I think it's not just a simple sickness. I think your other cousin, Margaret, think the same with me…" Nozomi said.

"Is she? I'm surprised you can read her mind, she rarely shows any expression…" Eli said.

"Well, I'm just guessing since she does look very serious when staring at Nikochi before…" Nozomi said.

"Oh? Well… she is always serious… she has got through a lot of things, you know…" Eli replied.

"Tell me more about it…" Nozomi said.

"She was the funniest person back then…" Eli replied.

"Do you always hang out with her before?" Nozomi asked.

"Seven of us, yes, we always did…There is me and Arisa, Lilith and her twin sister named Eve, Meg and her younger sister named Alizee, then also George…" Eli said.

"Seven? Wow… I always thought Ericchi was a lonely little kid..." Nozomi said.

Eli chuckled as they started to walk to the bedroom— carrying the box that filled with broken decorations on her arm.

"I wasn't that awkward with my kind, thank you…" Eli said.

Nozomi giggled,

"The existence of our group was very well respected too back then. Lilith was the one who came out with a name for us. We called ourselves The Seven Sins and using the name of sins as code name. It's silly since by the time I came to this world, I started to feel like our group are just like some kind of kids show superheroes or something. But it was fun so I can't complain…" Eli continued.

"Did you all disbanded or something? Never saw you with them before..." Nozomi asked.

"Meg lost her sister in an accident. It was also caused by our recklessness… and of course, the pride of her little sister…" Eli sighed,

"She was called as The Envy… because that is what she is. She is always jealous of Meg…" Eli continued.

"What about you and the others?" Nozomi asked.

"They called me as The Pride, Arisa was The Greed because she often collects random things back then, Lilith was The Lust while her twin sister is The Gluttony, Meg was The Wrath, even though her angry act was terrible and yet funny, George was The Sloth because he is barely doing anything in the group, just a boaster..." Eli explained as she placed her box on her desk.

"Ah— Ericchi called as The Pride, I like how you're in fact full of pride. Hmmm… I wonder who aren't proud of being someone as perfect as you…" Nozomi said playfully.

Eli giggled,

"Anyway, so we decided to split from each other because of it. Lilith refuses to add another person to replace Meg's little sister, you know how it is… we never want to make another group with each other again in order to respect what Meg lost…"

Eli sighed,

"She just can't be cheered up easily too… never see her actually happy lately… maybe just for a second or so…" Eli said with a wry smile.

"So she is like a tragic clown….?" Nozomi asked as she sat on the bed.

"Tragic clown…. hmm… I wonder how you're coming up with that name, but yes, she is no longer funny… but I think what makes her more miserable isn't the fact that she can't move on from her sister's death, it's the fact that despite her charm, she couldn't have anyone she likes to have a relationship with her. She has been chasing Lilith, but she rejects her because she doesn't want a long term relationship. She used to be after Arisa, but Arisa also refuses, she said she doesn't want to be in any kind of relationship…" Eli said.

"What about Ericchi?" Nozomi asked,

"Uhm… no, she isn't my type… I'm not her type too…"

Nozomi giggled,

"I'm glad… that way, I know Ericchi won't go anywhere from me…" she said cheerfully.

"I'm not going anywhere, silly, you're already perfect for me… I don't need a better one— not that I'll find anyone better too." Eli said playfully as she approached Nozomi and pushed her down to bed.

"Tell me though, Ericchi, what's her occupation here?" Nozomi asked.

"She said she is an engineer. She took interest on human technologies. It's kind of strange for me because she was so into the undead before. She researches a lot about Vampires, Zombies and Ghouls…" Eli said.

"I see. Do you think her appearance around us here related to what we found before?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmm… No, like I said before, she was already here long ago before me. She is a lot older than me— truth to be told, Lilith is already older than me too… maybe the only relation is where Lilith called her to me so that we can talk about us discovered a vampire among the living around us."

"I see… so it may not be related…." Nozomi began to think.

Eli smiled faintly to her,

"Now-now, Nozomi, we should get some rest. I believe we will need a lot of energy to prepare for our trip in a few more days…" Eli said.

"Ah! Yeah! I want to go to Maki-chan's vacation home on the mountain again! How Nostalgic!" Nozomi said cheerfully as she hugged Eli.

"Harasho, maybe we should bring something fun as well. It's a fun trip, right?"

"Yes! We should bring fireworks! Cards! Monopoly! Vibrator!"

"Wh-what!? No! You don't bring Vibrator in that kind of trip!"

"But… what about sex? We're adult, Ericchi, we need sex!"

"No! You don't need to bring that! What would everyone's say if they find that?"

"Hmm… let's leave them alone?"

"Nozomi! Still no! I'll just put you in dream world, ok? Less vulgar!"

"Oh! Right! I totally forgot you have that! Uhh… Hmm…. I need to prepare for script! Oh wait I did wrote one…. I'm going to review it…." Nozomi quickly shoved Eli to the side and went to her new desk to look for it.

Eli sighed,

_She still addicted, huh?_

Eli said in her mind.

_But I have to say it is somewhat still addictive— even for me…_

* * *

><p>Nishikino's residence, midnight;<p>

The maids are close to be finished with everything around the house, Rin, Hanayo, and Niko sitting on the couch as Maki commanding the maids on their works.

"Maki-chan surely is still a kind person until now-nya..." Rin said as she watches how Gentle Maki is when commanding her maids around.

"Hehe, isn't that nice though?" Hanayo said.

"Yup!"

"Hmpmh! An ex-idol has to keep their charms! It's just something common, really!" Niko said.

"Speaking of something uncommon, getting all paler and weaker for a few days isn't something common…." A heavy voice,

"Waaa!" Hanayo, Rin and Niko surprised. They turned around to see Meg already standing behind them.

"Wh-why are you sneaking up on us?!" Niko yelled.

"I didn't even try to…. You all just never see me here…" Meg replied as she fixed her glasses,

"I thought you left with Lilith-chan, nya…" Rin said.

"No, we're not living together, there's no point of returning together…" Meg replied.

"W-why are you still here though…?" Hanayo asked.

"I'm interested on someone specific…" she replied as she looks into Niko.

"W-wh-whoaa?! That's bold-nya! M-Maki-chaaaan!" Rin shouted.

Maki turned to them,

"What?" she responded,

"Meg-chan is interested on Niko-chan-nya!"

"W-what?! H-hey! Why are you interested on her? There's nothing to look on her… she is poor and in debt…" Maki said.

"The heck? Way to describe me, you jerk!" Niko said.

"I'm not saying romantically…. I'm just interested to examine her…" Meg said.

Maki remained quiet for a moment,

"No, please go home and don't touch any of my friends…" Maki said as she gestured her to the door.

"Very well…" Meg nodded before she walks to the door.

"Thank you for the kind treats. Merry Christmas…" Meg said before she left.

"Merry Christmas…" Maki replied.

The room is awfully quiet. The maids started to leave the room as they finished with moving around the furniture and the cleaning. Hanayo and Rin turned to Niko, they're considering the talk that Meg said. They already noticed the change before, but never really talk about it since Niko always refuse to talk about it.

Maki sighed heavily,

"Niko, I'm going to ask you once again… are you sick?" Maki asked.

"No, I'm not! I'm perfectly fine! Just tired!" Niko said.

"Are you sure?" Maki asked.

"I really am!" Niko stood up,

"Look I still can jump around!" Niko said again as she jump around,

"And look I'm still fit! Niko-Niko-Niii!" Niko danced,

Maki smirked before she sighed weakly,

"Maybe all of you should stay here for tonight…" Maki said.

"Yeah, let's just do that-nya…" Rin said.

"W-what? Can we just stay over later? I still have to—…" and before Niko managed to finish her words, she suddenly fell down.

"Niko!" Maki quickly caught her,

"N-Niko-chan!" Hanayo and Rin began to panic.

Maki noticed a bite marking on Niko's neck— it somewhat looks strange for her as the size was so small and almost looks like mosquito's bite.

"Hurry! Call Eli!" Maki said.

"R-Roger-nya!" Rin quickly grabs her phone and dialed Eli's number.

* * *

><p>Outside the Nishikino's residence,<p>

Meg standing in front of the house, sighed heavily as she could hear the panic Rin trying to talk in her phone.

"Everyone's big sister…. Huh?" she mumbled.

"You're just mocking my failure…. Eli…. I bet you must be proud of yourself now…" she continued as she turns around and left the area into the dark shadow.

Somewhere far behind a tree, Lilith watched Meg leaving the area. She also sighed heavily before she said,

"…and you're still angry to yourself about your own failure…"

She smiled faintly.

"…I hope you're not taking your sister's sin into your heart as well…"

she spread her wings.

"It's the deadliest sins... you know, even an angel has fallen because of it..."

She said before she flew away to the dark sky.

* * *

><p><strong>There~<strong>

**So yeah, you know what's happening... **

**and I hope you don't mind with the thickness of hint here. But you can always imagine things yourself~**


	12. Borrowing a Life Time

**And next chapter is here~**

**Sorry if it's been not so fast lately, I'm also still doing something else...**

**Thanks for reviews/comment/faves/follows! I love it!**

* * *

><p>Nishikino's clinic, morning;<p>

Everyone gathered in the room as they watch Niko lay down on the bed. Meg standing next to her as she carefully examined her. Maki bit her lips, she already apologized for not letting her doing it before— but she somewhat still feel a little bad for shooing her before.

Meg is very diligent and she is a lot more careful than other doctor. Lilith supports her at this and she already knows Lilith doing a very good job on her work.

"She is showing the symptoms to turn into Vampire, but I managed to hold her at the bay…" Meg said.

"So, is she ok-nya?" Rin asked.

"Yes, but she is now living in a borrowed time. Once the time over, she will be officially turn into a vampire— a dead being… the only way to cure her is to eat the ever magical—"

"Meg!" Lilith and Eli said. Meg paused as she watches Eli and Lilith trying to shush her.

"—I'm sorry….. I can't tell you… but anyway, good news, she will be still living for a few more years…" Meg said.

"So after that year, she will be officially a vampire…?" Maki asked.

"Yes… normally, people will turn into vampire after they got bitten in a few weeks, but like I said before…. I borrowed her some time… she can't borrow another time after…. If she did, she'll be destroyed…"

"How is this time borrowing work?" Maki asked.

"By transferring some of my life essence to her… it prevents the disease to kill her outright." Meg said.

"K-Kill her?" Maki said nervously.

"Vampire could do a lot of thing to their victim. They can kill, they can turn them, and they can hypnotize them… this time, your friend is getting turned by them… you should be glad they didn't manage to kill her too— because if they did, she'll be an empty shell that can be controlled by the vampire lord…" Meg explained.

"When one died because of the vampire bite, they'll be turned into a vampire, but if they died before the vampire bite kills them, they will turn into a ghoul— an empty shell which controlled by the vampire lord…" Lilith added.

"So basically, she must not die at this point….?" Maki asked.

"Yes… but in this kind if world, I think she will be fine— unless someone here didn't manage to control herself, I believe you've already felt something off with her before?" Meg turns to Nozomi.

"Eh? Me?" Nozomi wondered,

"Yes, you, I noticed you've been gluing your eyes on her from time to time, do you feel anything in particular?" Meg asked.

"Other than feeling her getting paler, not really…" Nozomi said.

"To begin with, I think it was the vampire side that always feeling envious to the werewolf side. The werewolves are always be a lot more carefree about things…" Eli said.

"Yes, I believe that so— because Vampires are mostly a narcissistic creature where they want to stand out as the most charming one, despite knowing that they can't possibly beat a succubus or incubus. The werewolves are very carefree and yet still have their own strong charm, most proud vampires get jealous of them…. and that's how they started to be nemesis of each other…" Meg said.

"I'm not sure about what're you talking about… why does they start to get jealous and being a nemesis of each other all so sudden? It doesn't make sense…" Maki said.

"If I have to explain, the strongest charms of werewolf are where they are very loyal to their partner. They will give a protection to who they likes. Some victims tend to seek for a werewolf protection— because most werewolves are also….you know, hypersexual, not as much as a satyr though, they—…."

"Aaaaaaahhhh! Don't mention it! Don't mention it!" Umi said desperately.

"What…?"Meg flustered.

"S-So….. that's why you've been preventing to sleep with us…." Honoka said.

"W-wait! What do you mean by 'sleeping with us'?!" Eli said.

"Threesome…?" Lilith asked.

"No…. it's nothing like that, it's just the usual girls talk night where we will chat together until late and sleep at will… we usually do that once in a month to strengthen our bond as best friends…" Kotori explained.

"….and she've been preventing that to happen lately…" Honoka said.

"Because she couldn't think straight… that's nice of her..." Hanayo said.

"She's been meditating every night too… say that it was to help her calming herself… hmm… I didn't know it was for something like that though…." Kotori said.

"I see… that's an interesting action… for a satyr to do that I mean…." Meg said as she fixes her glasses.

"I know, right? A werewolf that able to control her hunger and power, a werepanther that able to spend her energy for doing something good, then a satyr that able to control her lust, three of you are amazing souls…" Lilith complimented.

"You'll see a vampire who could ignore her pride and hang out with everyone. Nikocchi was always been someone like that…" Nozomi said.

"She'll still be mischievous though… and fail…" Maki said.

Nozomi giggled,

"I think she will do fine with that…" she said.

"She won't be officially a vampire until she died. So meanwhile, she will stay as human that almost turning into a vampire. She won't carve for blood and she won't need them either, but she will still be weakened by the sunlight and strengthened by the darkness… consider getting her sunblock… her skin will be a lot more sensitive from now on…" Meg said.

"I think she will really need financial help…." Hanayo said.

"Financial help… just how poor is she to not be able to buy sunblock on her own?" Meg asked.

"I'm not sure but said that she is been in debt with…. I don't know… she just said that she has debt…" Hanayo said.

"I'll ask her when she is awake— being in debt for a very long time isn't good…" Maki said.

"Yup! I'll leave that to you, Maki-chan!" Honoka said.

"You're talking like you'll do any good, Honoka…" Umi said.

"Eh? I was planning to donate a bit!" Honoka said.

"You don't need to, you need your own money for another thing, don't you?" Maki said.

"Yeah, we got to make a few more magazine articles and a fashion show… we're more focused on promoting the amateur models right now…" Kotori said.

"Just make sure you don't forget about our existence, right Elichika?" Lilith said.

Eli giggled,

"Of course… but anyway, shouldn't we start looking for sunblock?" Eli said.

"Ah, you're right. You should look for them, Elichika… I'm going to stay around here for the other patient…" Lilith said.

"Yes, please trust this girl to me… I'll take care of her…" Meg said.

"Wait… I'm a little troubled with something…" Umi said.

"What is it…?" Meg asked.

"I want to know about you, you're awfully too honest for a demon who tends to trick victims… I know Lilith is one mischievous liar type, then Eli, she is just awfully charming and everyone somehow willing to do her bidding…. But what about you? How do you get your victim?" Umi asked.

"Mischievous liar? I take that as compliment…" Lilith said as she giggled.

"I take that one as compliment too…" Eli smirked,

Meg sighed weakly before she fixes her glasses.

"I'm tricking people with honesty…" Meg said.

"Wh-whoa… wait… now you're just being too honest about that…" Honoka said.

"You're asking for it, so I give you an answer…" Meg replied.

"I…I don't get it…." Umi said.

"Did you know? The trickiest lies coming from the most truthful words… you just need to tell a small part of truth to suggest one soul to do what you expect them to do… I'll give you an example of what I've done to one of my human cousin…" Meg said.

Everyone began to listen,

"She asked me once about how I maintained my youthful looks. I told her that I drank bathed in the blood of virgin and devour their flesh… I expect her to take it literally and she did anyway… the other humans went furious over her act and she was imprisoned by her own family…" Meg continued.

"In my advantage, she shared her kills with me and taking all the credits— even giving me an entertainment by torturing her victim… she is still aging and yet she didn't know because with the help of my illusion magic, she keeps believing that she really is remaining young…"

"Is there any truth to that?" Umi asked.

"Mmmh…. Umi-chan, I suppose you haven't heard about how Succubus life-span works… but to put it simply, they really do need a victim to expand their short life-span— and they don't grow older than 20 years… they just stop growing by then…" Nozomi replied.

"I see… it's all make sense now…" Umi said.

"Uhm… I still don't get it nya…" Rin said.

"Me too, so where's the trick?" Honoka asked.

"The trick is when she takes one small part of mystery as whole answer. She never asked about what she truly is, nor asking how things actually work… then I believe she also stated a request to compliment her like— 'I'm still look young, aren't I?' or maybe like 'Please tell me I'm still look young'…" Nozomi said.

Meg chuckled,

"Yes she requested such, but it's more like 'I want everyone to tell me I'm still looks young and beautiful…' so that's how I put an Illusion magic to her…" Meg said.

"Tell me, did you take off her illusion at some point…?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes— she asked for it. She said to me, she doesn't want everything to be an illusion, so I took off the illusion… watching her suffering is the most priceless moment in my life… and the moment when she realized that I wasn't a human makes me feel so proud…." Meg replied.

"Thought so… it's a pretty common trick that used by some witty criminal mastermind." Nozomi replied.

"That's really amazing, Toujou-san… no wonder Eli giving so much shine on you… after all, she always chooses for the best, right?" Meg complimented.

"Of course…. I'll be the best one too for Ericchi!" Nozomi said proudly. Eli smiled and embraced her proudly as well.

"She never fails to impress anyone, isn't she…" Lilith said with a smile,

"Maybe Nozomi-chan is just fit in with your-kind…" Kotori said.

"Ah— that would be fun to have you with us…. Maybe you want to have the honor to be my—…"

"No! Meg! Don't touch her!" Eli cuts in.

Meg remained quiet for a bit,

"It's very safe…. I've tested it on someone…"

"No! You don't touch my fiancée…" Eli said.

"Very well…" Meg replied as she fixes her glasses.

"Take your experiment somewhere else…. Or later when you're 100% sure about it…" Eli said.

"Understood…" Meg replied politely.

Lilith noticed that reply, she turns her eyes away and crossed her arms. The others started to look at each other and shrugged. They wonder how Eli could speak like she really knows what she wanted to do. Though they let that off…for now...

* * *

><p>The Shopping District, afternoon;<p>

They ended up to go shopping for the next trip together as well— plus the sunblock. They stopped at the parfait shop to have some break before going back to the clinic to deliver Maki's and Niko's items.

"Ahh! It's so tiring to walk around that much, but seriously, I'm really surprised that Maki's item are mostly expensive— I thought she'll be cheap like Umi-chan…." Honoka said.

"I just don't find luxury goods to be appealing, thank you. Besides, it's a lot more effective to get what we can use instead of something that is simply expensive but can't use…" Umi said.

"Mmm… Maki-chan is just very picky-nya…" Rin said.

"Eh? I think she is not. She is just got used with what her parents give her. A picky person would be like Ericchi!" Nozomi said.

"Me?" Eli responded,

"Just look at her items, it's just the average priced one because she is too stingy to spend for the luxurious one and too picky to get the cheap one…" Nozomi said with a teasing smile.

"W-well… that because I'm just trying to be effective. Using cheap products are risky, you know. You wouldn't know what makes them so cheap… then using expensive one isn't always be smart too— some are just selling high because their product are very well known…. So I rather just try to see everyone's reviews about the specific product and see if it fits with my favor…"

"I see… that is indeed effective…" Umi said.

"Something you have to keep in mind though. If you're going to purchase anything related to your health or body, it's just better if we ask doctor or at least parent's opinion… to try on such kind of product is always be very risky… especially when it's about face-care products. A wrong treatment can cause a permanent damage such as getting acne all over your face or worse—skin irritation…." Eli explained.

"I've never used any-nya!" Rin said.

"That's good, don't even try it. You're still clean as a baby!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

Eli giggled,

"Yes, if you already have a clean face, don't try to use any…but if you're planning to clean your face because you think it's darkening or anything like it, try to search for the natural treatment. They're usually a lot healthier than the chemical product… I think Niko will know more about it…"

"Does Eli-chan use any?" Kotori asked.

"No, but I have a baby soap to clean my face daily… I have a dry skin so I would prefer to search for something to keep its wetness. Baby-soap is oily and manufactured to be safe for a baby skin…" Eli replied.

"You're still wearing make-up though… I mean when you're in photo-session…" Kotori said.

"That— it's because camera couldn't actually capture the color of human skin, without a proper make-up, they will looks very pale and unattractive… it's going to be an extra job for the editor…" Nozomi said.

"Speaking of editing, Nozomi-chan, you're really a bad girl, aren't you…" Kotori said.

"Eh? Why?" Nozomi asked.

"You edited Lilith! You're turning her into you in the poster!" Kotori said.

"W-what?! That's possible?" Hanayo asked.

"Yeah! She really did! Lilith didn't complain though, she was amazed at how neat the editing is…" Kotori said.

"I never see how it turns out…. can I see?" Eli asked.

"Uhmm— I didn't bring them…." Kotori said.

"Oh! I have a photo of Yukiho and Arisa with that poster…" Honoka said.

"E-eh?!" Everyone seems to be confused,

"They said, it's a masterpiece. Said the editing is flawless…" Honoka tried to search in her phone. Eli waited Honoka,

"Ericchi, are you sure you want to see it?" Nozomi asked.

"Why not? I wanted to know how your fantasy goes when it's about me…" Eli said,

Nozomi blushed a bit,

"Well, I'm not going to say anything about what you will see— but just so you know, I did it before I knew what you're doing with my breast size when I don't know…" Nozomi said.

Eli tilts her head,

"Alright…" Eli said.

"Ah—here here! Eli-chan!" Honoka showed her the picture.

And with that, Eli widen her eyes, she swear she almost can't believe what she sees. The pose of her is just the same but everything else is just different. She doesn't know how Nozomi can change her sexy gothic dresses turned into a fancy suit— it totally made her looks manly. But that's not the only thing that amaze her— she actually replaced Lilith with her. If the previous concept was Lilith being enslaved, now she totally made the concept changed into Nozomi being tied to a marriage bond with Eli.

"Harasho! How is this even possible?!" Eli said excitedly.

"Ah? Ericchi likes it?" Nozomi asked.

"This is…. This is harasho!" Eli said as she placed Honoka's phone to the table.

"Ericchi! Please compliment me more!" Nozomi said excitedly.

"Harasho, Nozomi! Harasho!" Eli said.

Everyone smirked as they watch them.

"I think I'm going to be sick…." Umi said with a sigh.

"there-there, Umi-chan…." Kotori pat her back.

* * *

><p>The clinic, afternoon;<p>

Maki is sitting next to Niko's bed, her face seems to be calm and collected as Meg who has been quiet all the time.

"Hey…." Maki tried to start a conversation,

Meg remained quiet, but she seems to have her attention at her by the time she fix her glasses,

"Why are you doing this? I'm a little uncomfortable with you doing this all so sudden… I mean like, you're a stranger to us…." Maki said.

"I've been researching about undead for many years now. It's a rare chance for me to be able to get this close to someone who's about to turn into one… I wish to experiment on my theory… and thanks to all of you— I managed to do so. It put me at ease to see my theory to be right…" Meg replied.

Maki turn her eyes to the sleeping Niko as she remain quiet,

"As for the stranger thing, I'm Eli's cousin… doing a favor for her friend is like doing a favor for her…" Meg added.

"I knew that part, but is it really? I mean… look, you're just related, but not as close… I keep hearing Lilith talking about the same thing over and over too… but it just doesn't make sense to me…" Maki said.

"Lilith said that too?" Meg asked.

"Yeah…. She keeps saying, Eli this Eli that, why everything is about her?" Maki asked.

Meg sighed weakly.

"Eli is going to be a mistress of our kind if there is anything bad happen to her parents. So I suppose, she is just trying to get in her side…" Meg said.

"Oh? I never heard that before…" Maki replied.

"I guessed so…. but just for small information, it will stay like that forever— or so I think. It's impossible to have anything bad to her parents, unless one decides to betray our kind, but that will be impossible too. All of us are bond and loyal to each other. We don't play a betraying or tricking game like how we are to human…" Meg explained as she fixes her glasses.

"That sounds convincing… but please tell me more about you, Lilith and Eli…" Maki said.

Meg nodded,

"Eli is a perfect being. She can do a lot of things on her own. She is also a brilliant one— a sharp minded if I have to say. It's been that way since she is a little girl. Though she lives outside our realm for too long and it made her think like human. Some of us are bothered with that fact. The time when she returned to our realm to ask for life-span extension, we tested her by telling her to try to get her own victim in the toughest place. She managed to do it very easily and even invented a magic that help our kind to advance…"

"A magic? What magic and what for?" Maki wondered.

"Yes, she customized transforming magic into a magic to create a soul-food, a way to preserve our real food. We were having trouble with the amount of rotten frozen flesh before, the hunters are being too aggressive… now with that invention, we managed to stock our food without have to keep them frozen. Even though the frozen soul-food tastes good too for some…though in my opinion, I prefer messy kill than the neat one…" Meg replied.

"I began to think you're the cruelest one between three of you… is that kind of attitude honored?" Maki asked.

"Pardon me, but I think you're quiet bold with that question. If you're asking about who is the cruelest among us, it depends on how you see it. I believe one may see Lilith as the cruelest one as she trick one soul with mischievous lies, some may see me as cruel too because I trick one soul with honesty, but some will see Eli as the cruelest one as she make one do her bidding without questioning. To justify it, we all have our own way to make our living. We can't be wasting lives like human being…"

"I'm not sure if I could agree with you. We don't waste life… we're also struggling to make it." Maki said.

"Ah, I apologize for not giving a proper statement, but the human being that I'm talking about is the one who often stray in the brothel or street. I know you all are still loving your life and moving on decently… I did not mean to offend all of your kind…" Meg replied politely.

"I wonder about this, how could you say they're wasting life? I think by the time they visit a brothel, they're looking for satisfaction. Then by the time they stray around the street for whatever business they have, they're looking for something to keep them alive. Isn't that mean they wanted to make a living as well?" Maki asked,

"A patron like them tends to consume drugs, cigarettes, or over-drinking themselves out. They're looking for a way to escape from their hard life. They also tend to do violence against each other as well. If you look at it, it feels like they wanted to die but too proud to suicide. It's like they wanted to be killed— and without our kind consuming their life, it would've gone wasted…" Meg replied.

"I feel like it's just an excuse to make you looks right for killing them…" Maki said.

Meg smirked slightly,

"You've killed a few peoples too, aren't you? Then Eli turns them into soul food to be stocked in her home…" Meg said.

"Eh? W-well….. I was… forced to do it… it's about kill or be killed…" Maki replied.

"See? You've done it. It might be similar to what we're dealing with. Besides, as you can see what I've done to your friend here… I borrowed her some life time— don't you think it's a good thing to do? As a succubus, we are capable of borrowing a life time to a dying person. I believe Lilith has done the same to a few of your patients. She lets them live healthy in a short time to say a farewell to their family…. If you would compare what she give to what I gave…. I'm surely has done a lot more than her. She would usually only borrow like a week at most. I borrowed your friend a lot of year…"

"Did you just trying to make yourself look better than her?" Maki asked.

"Depends on how you look at it. But knowing you, you probably think Eli is the best one between us. She is a lot more human, right?"

"It's not simply just because she is a lot human, she has been my friend from high-school. Don't expect me to just suddenly be close to her just because she is kind… We're nothing like your kind, but we will always try to understand each other— some people just can't express what they wanted to express. We're all can't be the same but that is what make us perfect with each other. We complete each other need while also be aware of each other. It makes us stronger…" Maki said.

"I see…" Meg replied as she fixes her glasses.

And in that very moment, Rin came in into the room along with the others,

"Maki-chan! I've bought everything-nya!" Rin said as she showed the bag with Maki's requested item.

"Ah, Rin…." Maki turn to her.

"Did you two get along?" Hanayo asked as she placed her bag on the guest table.

"Pretty much…" Maki said.

"Yes, it was nice to talk to you. I hope that we both will consider each other's opinion…" Meg said.

"I will… thanks…" Maki said.

"How's Niko?" Honoka asked.

"She is still asleep. Should be awake by tonight…" Meg said.

"I hope she isn't taking behavior like vampire too?" Kotori said.

"No way, it just that she was too tired from getting the disease…" Maki said.

"Disease?" Umi asked.

"Vampirism is like a disease before the transformation. It drains a normal human energy and kill them with exhaustion… but because Meg borrowed her some time, she can live healthy but with a few change of body immunity and system…" Maki explained.

"If she is lucky, she will be able to use vampire ability as well…" Meg said.

"V-Vampire ability? Like, turning into bats-nya?" Rin asked.

"I don't know how you know about it, but yes… they also able to travel through shadows…" Meg said.

"I'm still wondering how she got bitten and turned into vampire…. Like, why and how those things even happen… is there anything behind it?" Nozomi asked.

"Sorry, but I do not know about that. Maybe you should ask her yourself…" Meg said.

"I fear something, but I hope it just one of my negative thought…" Eli said.

"You might be thinking the same with what I'm thinking, but you shouldn't be worried about it. It's going to take a while for one body to be fully contracted with it… especially when they're dead and partially burned…" Meg said.

"You'll help us out, will you?" Eli asked.

"Yes, my cousin… I'll do my best…." Meg replied.

"Nice to hear that…" Eli said.

"Now-now, can we talk about our exclusive new year's trip?" Honoka asked.

"Sure…" Eli said with a soft giggles.

"Honoka, you should stop talking about something exclusive in front of the non-exclusive person. You know it will make them feel left out!" Umi complained.

Meg chuckled,

"Not that I'm interested to be exclusive… maybe I just wanted to give a little interview to this little girl later… but that will be just for my research…" Meg said.

"I'll make sure she writes a report for it to help you out… then maybe a diagram too?" Nozomi said playfully.

"I'm very sure she will refuse to go back to such kind of thing again… she always hates those…" Maki said.

"That's the point…." Nozomi chuckled.

Meg smiled faintly,

"Interesting… a report and diagram to explain…" Meg said.

"There, Meg, don't make her do that for real!" Eli said.

"Eh? No. I'm just talking to myself. I wanted to make a presentation about my research…" Meg said.

Eli sighed,

"I totally thought you take that seriously…" Eli said.

"Well, yes, I'm serious about it…" Meg said, a little flustered.

"Uhnn…. Now I began to think we should be extra careful with our jokes when we're around her…" Hanayo said.

"She sounds like someone specific…" Kotori giggled as she glanced at Umi.

"W-what? Who?" Umi asked.

"Never mind that…." Kotori giggled.

Everyone began to laugh at it while Umi and Meg still flustered about it.

* * *

><p>Ayase's family bedroom, night time;<p>

Eli listed the item that they bought together while Nozomi trying to arrange some possible schedule to help them with preparation.

"Hmm… Ericchi, do you think we will have a hot spring event again?" Nozomi asked.

"That's a must, Nozomi… we can't pass the day there without. It's a mountain trip…" Eli replied.

"True…." Nozomi said as she wrote it in her paper.

"Say though, do you ever have a fantasy about it?" Eli asked.

"A fantasy in hot spring? Hmm…. Sometime I wished that I could swim around it… I often did that as kid, my mother started to scold me after I get older though… besides, the hot spring feels a lot smaller too after I grew up….What about Ericchi?" Nozomi replied.

"My fantasy? Hmm…. I only wish that I could see a beautiful scenery while inside it… then maybe also hanging out with someone special…?" Eli replied.

"How classic… but anyway, I've a script about that. Will you take me to there?" Nozomi asked.

"You want to fantasize about it…?"

"Yup….I'm still feeling energized, maybe we should spend the night doing it instead of sleeping?"

"You're abusing your regeneration. I hope you know your limit…" Eli replied with a wry smile.

"Of course I do, Ericchi! Besides, Ericchi's drain is still too weak for me in real… the only time I could feel exhausted is only in that place…." Nozomi said.

Eli giggled,

"There, you are just trying to encourage me to train it more…"

"I want you to be hungry of me….Ericchi…" Nozomi said as she placed her paper and pen.

"But…. I always want you…" Eli replied.

"No— not yet, not hungry enough. You're still wanting and that's about it. What I want is, I want you to be more obsessive, just like when you put me in dream for the first time— but that too is not enough…. I want you to be really-really obsessive….as obsessive as me…." Nozomi approached Eli.

"…as obsessive… as you?" Eli wondered as she turns to Nozomi.

Nozomi smiled at her as she began from grabbing her hands— placing away all paper and pen from her and taking full attention to her.

"I want you to squeeze me over here…." She leads her hand to her breast, Eli watched her hand being rubbed all over hers,

"Can you feel it? The warmth and comfort…." She smiled at her. Eli sighed weakly,

"I know there is that…" Eli replied.

"Then, what do you think whenever you touched it?"

"I think…. It's jiggling?" Eli said with a teasing smile.

Nozomi giggled,

"What do you mean, jiggling, silly Ericchi…" Nozomi replied.

Eli only smiled at her before she began to push Nozomi to the bed.

"It's jiggling…. It's cute… and it's delicious…" Eli said.

"Is it? Now will you do what you want to do….? Like I said before, I don't mind if it will be hurt…. I like the pain…." Nozomi replied seductively.

"What I want to do… huh?" Eli smiled before she began to strip Nozomi very carefully as she watch her lustful eyes staring back at her. She rubs her breast tenderly and began to roam her lips around it as well.

_Her scent is a lot stronger today…_

She thought as she brushed her tongue on her breast. Nozomi smiled in pleasure as she could feel the warmth and wetness of Eli's tongue touching her.

_Is it just my feeling or she is somehow feels a little different?_

She keeps on going as she could feel Nozomi's legs crossed to lock her.

_Is she actually an alpha? What an alpha can do and what makes them feared by many?_

She wondered as she started to lick the other side of hers.

Just to listen and see how Nozomi moaned and enjoyed her pleasure, Eli could feel herself began to tense. She trails her lips up through her neck, her chin, then eventually to her lips— which she continues with pressing her lips against hers.

_Mmmmh… something feels…. different from her….._

She thought as she played her tongue inside her mouth.

_Her fangs…._

Eli released her lips and quickly stretches open her mouth,

"Whadfs wfong Ewifchfi?" Nozomi asked.

"Your fangs…. Isn't it getting a litter bigger and longer? Are you transforming?" Eli asked as she released her mouth.

"I believe I'm in a very stable mood right now. I don't think I'm on my way to transform…" Nozomi replied.

"Your scent is somehow stronger than before, are you sweating?"

"It's winter….Ericchi… I don't sweat in winter unless we did it… you're the only warmth that could make me sweat…." Nozomi said.

"Strange…. You've took a bath too before we end up here…." Eli said.

"Maybe I'm just too aroused and wetting myself as I'm thinking about you? I'm very wet down there…"

"I know your scent, Nozomi. It's not the same scent with the one down there— it's your other body scent…"

Nozomi giggled,

"How many scent does my body have for you, I wonder…." She asked.

Eli smiled at her,

"There's plenty, but either way, I know which one is what, so you can't trick me, ok?"

"I'm not going to trick you anyway… Silly Ericchi…." Nozomi placed her hands on Eli's shoulder.

"Now, will you pleasure me more? I need to be dominated by you tonight…." She continued as she strokes her hands on her body.

Eli didn't give another respond than to do what she asked. She kissed her neck lustfully— and thus began their loving ritual of the night.

* * *

><p>The clinic, night time;<p>

Meg standing near the window, Niko already wide awake and she is currently reading on her examination report. She even got to see a diagram of her new body system and comparison to a common human body system. Meg made them while she waited Niko to be awake.

Maki also sitting next to her along with Lilith, she seems to be a worried, but she decides to stay quiet and wait for Niko to make a respond. Lilith sighed softly,

"I know you're forced into this situation, but I hope you're not overacting with it… it won't change a thing…." Lilith said.

Niko remained quiet.

"You're given with a lot of years to live with just a slight change in your life— you don't even need to hunt for victim… Maki-chan also said that she will provide you the sunblock for daily…. You can also ask my twin sister in the apothecary for it… I already told her about it…" Lilith continued.

Niko still remain quiet as she read her report.

"Please don't be so bothered with it, ok? It's just a small change… and you get a good benefit too at night. Then even if you want to stay active in the daylight, you can use sunblock plus eating the soul food to keep your energy up…." Lilith continued again as she twiddled her fingers.

"She can't eat that one. Her DNA is still human. She is still alive because I held her that way. She will have to deal with the fact that she spends twice energy in the daylight…" Meg said.

"M-Meg! Be a little nicer when saying that…" Lilith said.

"Why? It's the truth…" Meg said.

"Tch! This is why you're still single. Not everyone can take the truth especially if you're saying it like that…" Lilith said.

"You're just scared to see her crying…" Meg said.

"N-No! Of course not, I'm not scared of anything… really…" Lilith turn her eyes away.

"She won't cry…. She is a lot tougher than what you think she is…" Maki said.

Niko sighed weakly.

"I'm glad to hear your kind compliment this once, Maki…" Niko said.

"Not that I'm trying to compliment you. I'm just saying you're thick-faced…" Maki said.

"Thick-faced….?" Lilith tilts her head,

Maki chuckled sarcastically,

"She just doesn't know shame…" Maki said.

"You should say that to Nozomi, not me… I know shame, you know…" Niko said.

"The only time you should feel shame is the time when you're officially becomes a vampire— or ghoul. Because by then, you're no longer a living for us… you're just a walking prey…" Meg said.

"N-Not that we will eat you by then too…. but anyway, you might have to practice to prevent any eye contact with Elichika. She has an ability to cast any powerful magic with her eyes… and her magic is always permanent…" Lilith said.

"Always permanent? Are yours not?" Maki asked.

"Eli didn't get her title for nothing. She is indeed the strongest one in our kind right now… if only she never doubt her move though. I did told you we used to test her, right? We did some other before and the result is just…. unspeakable… I believe it's the result of her hard work… she has been helping out literally everyone in our kind and they always take a shine on her flawless work and attitude which make her always be given with a countless ability they own when they died…." Meg said.

"If only she knew how to use her full power, she will surpass her parents five times… or so I think… Maybe the only one who could compete with her is an Alpha Chimera…. Specifically, the one who based their specialty in stamina and health regeneration such as werewolves…" Lilith said.

"Now, you just made her sounds like the main character in comic book who can't use their power… and Nozomi being the one who gets to compete with her." Maki said.

Meg sighed,

"I hate to say that's the truth, she is just lucky to have her…" Meg said.

"We still don't know if she is an Alpha or not, she hasn't shows a sign of it…" Lilith said.

"A sign?" Maki asked.

"Yes, she will start to make a specific strong scent, a slight normal body transformation, maybe bigger fangs and stronger power. She will also be able to control her transformation at ease… though she will have a trouble controlling her sexual appetite… but I doubt she will see that as trouble…" Lilith replied.

"Knowing how gay she is with Eli, I totally agreed with you…" Niko said.

"It will just be as troublesome as the common satyr…. But I really wonder how that specific person able to control that…. Humans are surely very interesting being…" Meg said.

"Heh— I'm glad I didn't get anything like that…" Maki said,

"You did badly on controlling your hunger though, I know you ordered a few steaks and tomato soup in the café an hour ago…" Lilith said.

"Oh? Maki is a glutton now…. that's a breaking news…" Niko said teasingly.

"N-No! It wasn't just for me! I was also ordering it for my parents…" Maki said.

"Sure… and you also did badly on controlling your playful trait— you're playing with a catnip and found your scratching post too…. Maki-chan surely all into it…" Lilith giggled.

"I… I have a cat! It's not mine!" Maki blushed madly.

"Yeah…. A big cat with five fingers… the scratches in the scratching post can't lie, you know…" Lilith said.

"No! No way… haha…" Maki laughed awkwardly before she turned to Meg who somehow busy with taking out something out from a big box.

"What are you doing?" Niko asked.

Meg remained quiet. Everyone watched her taking out the items and dragging the box closer.

"Here…." Meg said.

Maki remained quiet as her eyes focused into the box.

"What are you doing with that?" Niko asked.

Maki still quiet, her eyes unmoved. Meg also quiet as she stood near the box.

The room is awfully quiet.

No one did anything before Maki began to stand up from her seat and walk to the box. Niko and Lilith flustered, until they see Maki steps into the box and sit there.

"W-what the heck?" Niko said in surprise.

"Amazing…" Meg said as she fix her glasses.

"She gave in!" Lilith said in awe.

"D-Don't laugh!" Maki protested.

No one laughed... though they all still staring at Maki in awe.

* * *

><p>Minami's residence, night time;<p>

Umi sat on the bench of the garden, she took a deep breath and gently exhaled as she turn to a presence of someone who has been there watching her meditating.

"Kotori….." Umi called her gently.

"Umi-chan…." Kotori smiled sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" Umi asked.

"I'm just wondering…. Meg said, you're having a hard time controlling your sexual desire… I wonder if I can do something about it?" Kotori asked.

"W-what?" Umi flustered. Her face blushed madly,

"W-wait! I-it's nothing like that!" Kotori said quickly… her face also bright red,

"Then…. What do you mean?" Umi asked.

"I…. I know you've been meditating to prevent yourself from wanting it— it's a good thing and I'm glad you never tried to give in to your desire… but from what Nozomi-chan tell me…. you're also regenerating your energy very quickly which causing you to want to do actually do something with it— and sex might be one of it…. so… I was wondering… maybe…I can make you think of something else by asking you to do some favor….." Kotori said a little shyly.

"Of course… is there anything I can do for you…?" Umi asked.

"Well… Umi-chan…. its about our trip to the mountain…..I... I want….."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you want Kotori-chan?<strong> **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>Ok~ Please look forward for the next~ I'm working for it~<strong>

**And like i said before, this is NozoEli fanfic, the only canon pairing here is NozoEli, the rest, just hinting for them but you're free to imagine it yourself~ **


	13. A Place to Go to

**Sorry for the slow update! I'm still busy with a lot of things _... hopefully it will be over soon!**

**Thanks for reviews/comment/faves/ and follows! I love you all!**

* * *

><p>The train station, morning;<p>

Nozomi, Eli, Maki, Umi and Kotori waited for the others to come by. Nozomi and Eli carried two bags, one for their clothes and the other one for their other needs. Maki didn't need to bring anything as she already have everything set in her vacation house. Kotori only carrying a small bag while Umi carrying a lot of bags— even a tripod and a camera bag. Nozomi, Eli and Maki keep staring at those bags she carries quietly until Maki decided to ask,

"Hey….. why are you carrying so much…." Maki asked.

"Kotori wanted to do a few nature Photos… so I had to bring them all to help her getting the best shot." Umi replied.

"Don't tell me… you also brought some artificial light with you?" Nozomi asked.

"Yup! I have them…" Kotori said.

"What about the generator and the socket? I believe you will need those too if you're going to use electronic stuff outside?" Eli asked.

"I have them in there too!" Kotori said.

"She is really prepared….." Nozomi said.

"Harasho….." Eli said.

"They all looks heavy, but I suppose it's light enough for you…?" Maki asked.

"Somewhat, yes…." Umi replied.

And in that very moment too,

"Umi-chan! Kotori-chan! Eli-chan! Nozomi-chan! Maki-chan!" Honoka shouted as she ran in. She is carrying a big bag with her

"Everyone-nya!" Rin followed as she also bringing a big bag with her.

"W-wait! Don't be so fast!" Hanayo said as she drags her bag.

"Hey, wait for me too…" Niko said as she carries her bag.

Niko is wearing a big hat, black glasses, pink scarf and black robe. Even though it's winter, she seems to be still bothered by the sunlight.

"There they are…" Nozomi said as she watches Honoka and the others arrived. Maki focused on Niko as she walks closer. She could see her skin somehow feels so pale and dry.

"Do you need help?" Maki asked her.

"Huh? No… I'm fine…" Niko said.

"Make sure you're using moisturizer and sunblock as you get in the train, ok? It will be a little warmer at noon…" Maki said.

"I know that!" Niko said.

"Using moisturizer and sunblock at the same time, isn't that weird-nya?" Rin asked.

"No, in fact, there's plenty of people trying to do so. They even got a confusion on which to be applied first…." Eli said.

"So which one to apply first?" Hanayo asked.

"A lot of experts said that the orders should be sunscreen first then moisturizer… though before all that, we have to make sure your skin is clean…" Eli said.

"You also have to think of the ingredients, some of the sunscreen product contains Titanium Dioxide and Zinc Oxi—…."

"Ahhh… what are those?!" Honoka cuts in before Maki could finish her words.

"Eh? Well, I thought you supposed to learn that already?" Maki said.

Umi sighed,

"That's Honoka for you…" she said.

"So basically, the sunscreen has to be the one closest to the skin to make it be able to give you their full protection…" Eli said.

"Yes… that…." Maki said.

"Poor Niko-chan! You have to spend so much for them!" Honoka said.

"Huh? You're talking like I'm going to use it all over my body…" Niko said.

"You are not?" Honoka asked.

"No… of course not, I will only apply it to the part that exposed to the sunlight, such as my face and neck…" Niko said.

"Oh…."

"Nikocchi not interested on streaking….?" Nozomi asked.

"God, Nozomi! No! Why the heck I want to run around naked?" Niko said.

"Showing off perhaps…" Eli said with a playful smile.

"There's nothing to show in her. She is flat…" Maki said with a teasing smile.

"The heck? What do you mean flat?!" Niko protested.

"As flat as the ground, Nikocchi…" Nozomi said.

"S-shut up! At least I didn't get stuck between cars like you!" Niko said,

"Y-You still remember that!" Nozomi said as she blushed slightly.

"I still remember that too-nya… it was exciting!" Rin said.

"Then shouldn't we go play tag in the mountain later?" Honoka asked with a playful smile.

"Huh? No way, someone might get stuck between trees!" Niko said with a teasing smile to Nozomi.

"I'll bring them with me then!" Nozomi said.

"No way, what are you? Monster?" Niko said.

"That she is….?" Kotori said.

"Rawr!" Nozomi playfully imitate a cute roar.

Everyone breaks into laughter.

The train, morning;

They split up the seats, Honoka once again sitting with no one but the stack of items while the others are sitting in pair— Nozomi next to Eli, Rin next to Hanayo, Kotori next to Umi, and Maki next to Niko. Niko is busy applying her sunscreen as Maki watch her intensely. Niko turned her eyes a bit, Maki quickly averted away.

"Why are you looking at me?" Niko asked.

"Huh? No one is looking at you…" Maki said.

"You did!"

"Did not!" Maki said.

They began to argue. Rin on the other side sighed weakly,

"They just never stop-nya…." Rin said.

"She is enjoying it…." Hanayo chuckled.

"But it does looks fun-nya…." Rin said.

"Rin-chan, are you jealous?" Hanayo asked with a sweet smile.

"Yup! Let's talk about something, Kayo-chin!" Rin said.

"Then, maybe we should talk about how cute Nozomi-chan is when sleeping…." Hanayo said as she turn her eyes to Nozomi who's been sleeping on Eli's shoulder.

"Ah, you're right-nya! She looks very innocent and cute-nya!" Rin said.

"Knowing her as a werewolf made me feel a little nervous at times… but then to remember how tame she is made me feel glad and secure… maybe that's why vampires don't like them?" Hanayo said.

"What do you mean-nya?" Rin asked.

"How to put it…. hmm… to be with someone who's big and powerful— one that looks furious make us feel scared, but to be friendly with them make us feel secure. At the other side, a vampire who works with lies, to be friendly or enemy with them will always make us feel nervous…so I think, maybe Vampire-chan is just feeling lonely and jealous since werewolf-chan take all the attention?" Hanayo said.

"Uhhnn…that make sense-nya!" Rin said.

"Hehe! I know, right?" Hanayo said.

"Ah-ah, by theway, Kayo-chin!" Rin started to chat about a few things with Hanayo

At the other side, Kotori and Umi enjoying the view outside the train…

"There's not much change, but it's still amazing to see the beautiful scenery like this…" Kotori said.

"I agree. It feels somewhat nostalgic too… but I wonder if Nozomi will be fine to miss this scenery. I believe she told me that she really loves this scenery…." Umi said.

"Eh? Uhm… I don't know…. but anyway, we should pay attention to Honoka this time, don't let her get left out like before!" Kotori said.

"Ah, you're right… I'll try to remember that…" Umi said.

"Yup…." Kotori nodded.

Meanwhile at where Eli and Nozomi's seat, Eli embraced Nozomi quietly as she watches the views outside the window…

_Hnnnhh… She is very aggressive today too…._

Eli said in her mind...

"Mmh… Ericchi, please hurt me more…" Nozomi whispered in her sleep.

_W-what? She still can demand something? I thought I induced her dream perfectly…_

Eli said as she tried to fix her position.

"Aahhhh….Ericchi….so good… fill me up…." Nozomi moaned softly.

_Oh….she is just sleep talking…._

Eli said in her mind before she sighed. She began to smell a specific scent that she knows well.

_Hmm…. This is Nozomi's scent… where is it coming from…?_

She thought as she began to sniff around and sensed a strong scent from her hand.

_Her hands? How could that be? Hmm…._

Eli sniffed her hand,

_Whoa… it really is coming from here…. I wonder if the others know about this already… she'll be embarrassed if someone tells her she smells weird… even though I don't think her smell is weird…_

Eli tried to look around, then she quickly took out her leather gloves and wear it on Nozomi's hands. Then she tried to sniff again…

_Still smells like her, but weaker… hmm… I should get a thicker one later…._

Eli said in her mind as she gives her a soft smile…

"Eli-chan!" Honoka called her all so sudden,

"W-whoa?!" Eli recoiled,

"What are you doing? I'm bored!" Honoka said.

"M-me? Eh? Uh… nothing?" Eli said as she glanced at Nozomi for a few second.

"Hey, Nozomi-chan is really cute when sleeping, don't you think?" Honoka said.

_She isn't really sleeping… but… since you said so…._

Eli laughed a little awkwardly,

"Yeah…of course…" Eli replied.

"Hey, maybe we should capture her sleeping face?" Honoka asked.

"Huh? What for? I've seen her sleeping face a lot of time…" Eli said.

"Well…. For memento! Hmm… let me get my camera…" Honoka search in her bag.

"There it is!" Honoka took out her camera. She quickly set up the screen.

"Here we go…." Honoka about to trigger the button,

"Wait! T-turn off the flash or she will—….."

And before Eli Finished…

* * *

><p>Maki's vacation house, afternoon;<p>

"Phew…. I was scared for a while there…." Eli said.

"Y-yeah…. What actually happen there…?" Maki asked.

Kotori and Umi taking care of Honoka who got a scratch on her face…

"Uhh…I think Nozomi-chan doesn't like flash?" Honoka asked.

"Next time, you should pay attention to your flash, no one like being flashed when they're asleep…" Umi said.

"I'm really sorry!" Honoka said.

"You should be careful with what you do too… Chimeras are like a time bomb which can explode at any time when triggered.." Niko said.

"There you go with time bomb again… we still have that as a mystery, you know…" Maki said.

"I know! I'll look for the answer!" Niko said.

"Yeah, and the way you get that bite is also still a mystery…" Umi said.

"I really don't know when that happens either!" Niko said.

"Either way, let's respects each other from now on, ok? You know some of us just can't actually act human at some points…" Maki said.

"I agree. Prank is fine but know yourself…" Umi said,

"hehe, ok!" Honoka said awkwardly.

_Actually, it because I was giving her hypnosis and because you interrupted her dream— she is kind of lost it for a few seconds… I think she was close to the peak or her orgasm too before… but ah well… I'll give her another tonight…_

Eli thought as she focused on Honoka's wound. For some reason… she feels like she is already getting a lot better than before. She believes she saw Nozomi swing her hands very quickly and scratched her face deeply. There was a bruise, but where's the bruise….?

_Weird…. She isn't a Chimera isn't she?_

Eli thought again as she placed her hand on her chin. She turned to Rin who's been concerned about her too.

_Rin was said to be a human with fast regeneration, but I swear it isn't as fast… _

Eli said again in her mind.

_I'm very sure I'll have to see her again later… but as for now…._

Eli turned to the door.

"I'll go see Nozomi…" Eli said.

"Ok! Please tell her I'm sorry!" Honoka said as Kotori help her with the medication along with Maki.

Eli smiled at her,

"I'm sure she want to say sorry too, get well soon, ok?" Eli said.

"Yup!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere outside the vacation house, afternoon;<p>

Nozomi sat next to Hanayo, she is sighing heavily before she asked,

"Hanayo-chan, isn't it scary to sit next to me? I might hurt you…" Nozomi said.

"If it's fighting a fear that you're talking about, I'm very used to such thing…" Hanayo said.

"Really? How?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmmm… how do I say it… I've been a shy girl… then you reached me, you made me be able to become what I want to be but scared to be. After all those years, I can't be always shy and scared, can I? So I decided to work with what I might be weak at…." Hanayo said.

"That's brave, Hanayo-chan… I mean, to work with what you're scared of…" Nozomi said.

"Hehe, thanks. I'm glad you think so… but…. right now, after seeing the µ's together again…. I realized that my courage won't do much. Maybe the best I can do for team right now is to gather information and to support others mentally… just like Rin-chan…." Hanayo said.

"What about her?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmm… Rin-chan really wanted to be a Chimera too, but knowing the way you all struggling with it made her feel wrong to wish that… She doubt if she could deal with what you're all dealing with— knowing herself always doing what she want to do and what she think is fun…" Hanayo replied as her sweet eyes glance into the clouds.

"I always do what I think is fun too…" Nozomi said.

Hanayo smiled,

"But Nozomi-chan knows what best and what not, Nozomi-chan have Eli-chan too who always do her best…. Rin-chan only has me and Maki as her friends… Maybe Niko-chan too…. but I doubt we all can control her…." Hanayo said.

"To begin with, it wasn't a control that she need…. But to be honest, Hanayo-chan, I think even if she is a Chimera, she will probably able to control herself. She is a lot more mature than what people expect her to be… just like Nikocchi…" Nozomi said.

"Just like, Niko-chan?" Hanayo tilts her head,

"Hmm… can you imagine yourself to be dying because of what you don't know...? Even though someone being kind to you by borrowing you a life time— it's still amazing that she could stay calm and collected, even act like she is really fine with it. If I'm in her place, I'll probably try to look for a way to not borrow the life time again…" Nozomi said.

"Maybe she is doing the same with you but not actually showing it?" Hanayo said.

"Who knows… but either way, I hope even if there's anything that cause her to turn into a Chimera, it's going to be at her will. It's a lot easier to control if she accept herself than to reject what she is turning into… Umi can be an example of it. At first she was giving everyone trouble with her protest. She even wanted to make Ericchi pays for what she did…"

"She isn't doing that anymore, though, yes?" Hanayo asked.

"No, gladly no… Kotori convinced her to try living as one and see if there's a benefit to it. If not, they will force Ericchi to tell them the cure…" Nozomi said.

"What is the cure? I've never heard it able to be spoken…" Hanayo said.

"Not that I know, but it seems less important for me… I like to live as one— after knowing what Ericchi is… without this power, I can't possibly keep up with her… I've felt her to be a lot stronger than before, but I also feel like it's not yet her full power…" Nozomi smiled, somehow her calm expression slightly changing.

"I want to feel her full power… I want her to break me…. I want her to dominate me…. I want her to bath me with her love…" Nozomi continued as she put her hands on her own cheek, giving a very obsessive looks on her face. Hanayo began to smirk wryly and making a distance.

"N-Nozomi-chan…." Hanayo said.

"A-ah! If only Honoka didn't flash me, I could've actually feels it in my dream…" Nozomi said again.

"S-Someone, help…" Hanayo said with frightened face.

Nozomi began to sniff something,

"Ah! I can smell— Ericchi!" She turned around, Eli is actually approaching them now. Hanayo turned around too,

"Eli-chan…" Hanayo said,

"Ah, Hanayo, nice to see you getting along with her after all that…" Eli said.

"Hehe, yup…" Hanayo smiled sweetly.

"I hope you're not scared of her?" Eli said.

"A bit…" Hanayo replied softly.

"There, Ericchi! Hanayo-chan is a lot tougher than what you think!" Nozomi pouts.

"I believe that so, I just wanted to make sure…" Eli replied with a cheerful smile.

Hanayo just replied with a soft giggles,

"By the way, Hanayo, you're needed inside, can you go check?" Eli asked.

"Oh? Okay…" Hanayo stood up and quickly ran in,

The two watch her running in until Eli decides to sit next to Nozomi.

"How is Honoka-chan?" Nozomi asked.

"Do you want to check on her?" Eli asked.

"Mm…no… I don't think so… I'm scared to see what I did to her…" Nozomi replied a little sadly.

"She is getting better so quickly… it feels like she is a Chimera or something… but I doubt we ever see her having trouble with it… or turning into one…" Eli said.

"Hmm… if you think about it, maybe there was a hint, but we just never realized it…?" Nozomi asked.

"Like what?" Eli asked.

"Like…hmm…." Nozomi began to think….

"Maybe it was the eating competition…?" Nozomi asked.

"There's Hanayo in there too… besides, we always know Honoka and Hanayo always eat a lot…." Eli said.

"That's true…. But, I just think it's somewhat feel so impossible for her to be able to eat that much… besides, the blackmail on her didn't do anything in her life while it actually did something to Umi-chan and Kotori-chan…. isn't that strange?" Nozomi asked.

"To think about it, yes, it is strange…Is there anything she did not tell us?" Eli said.

"For Honoka to hide something like that from us…. It's something impossible or hard to believe… maybe it's not what she did not tell us, it's more like what she did not realize…" Nozomi replied

"I think there's still a chance of that, you know… she might be having something on her mind and refuse to tell that to anyone for a reason. She isn't simply just an airhead leader who doesn't know what she is doing… sometime she knows what she is doing but pretend like she doesn't know— or unintentionally doing it…" Eli said.

"Putting up a fool mask like a jester… that's possible…" Nozomi said.

"But you might be right…. she might not be that smart…" Eli said.

Nozomi giggled,

"There, Ericchi… you just made me doubt again. You love doing it… aren't you?" Nozomi said seductively.

"Maybe?" Eli chuckled,

"Seriously though, the serial murder, the appearance of Chimeras and a hidden mafia who controls the law enforcement, a tragedy that takes many innocent lives, then a vampire invasion that never happened but somehow showing a hint of it, we surely have so many mysteries in our pocket…" Nozomi said.

"And we still don't know if they're all related…" Eli said.

"I just somehow believe they're related..." Nozomi said.

"Hmm… how?" Eli asked.

"Because— everything that take my attention means that it was what God wants me to see…. even if there's something I miss, then it must be what God want me to learn…" Nozomi replied.

Eli sighed weakly.

_I always forgot no matter how she acts, she is still a religious girl….one that believes God works in her life…_

Eli said in her mind. Nozomi noticed Eli's face changing slightly as she stares into her,

"What's up, Ericchi? Is there anything that bothers you from that?" Nozomi asked.

"No… it's nothing…" Eli smiled slightly.

"Are you bothered with my religious talks?" Nozomi asked.

"No… I'm not, I already know you always act that way…." Eli replied.

"Then, what makes you glance at me like that? I know there's something bothering you…" Nozomi said.

Eli sighed again.

"Nosy aren't you…?" Eli said.

"Of course, we shouldn't keep secret between each other, especially when it's about each other!" Nozomi said energetically.

Eli chuckled,

"Let me off this time, I don't want to talk about it… not yet…" Eli said.

"That's not fair! You're also forcing me to talk whenever I got bothered with something!" Nozomi said.

"Am I?" Eli smiled slightly,

"Yes you are!" Nozomi pouts.

"Then I'll not do that again if you let me go now…" Eli said.

"No! Not fair! I want Ericchi to tell me now!" Nozomi demanded as she drag Eli's arm.

"W-wow-wow, ouch… you're strong…" Eli said.

Nozomi noticed that, she smiled faintly before she pushed Eli to the ground and thrust both of her hands into the ground— pinning Eli on the ground,

"If Ericchi not telling me now, I'll rape Ericchi!"

Eli giggled,

"What if I'm willing? It's not going to be called as rape…" Eli said.

"Ah— well… hm… then I should look for something else…" Nozomi released her and began to think as she sat down. Eli gets back up and brushes off the sands off her clothes and hair.

"What about this… you can request me whatever dream you're wanting…." Eli said.

"Oh— That's right! Hmm… I want a special one again because Honoka interrupted the previous one, maybe you can bring me to somewhere where I can see you dominating me—wait…" Nozomi realized something,

"Ericchi you can't talk me out of it! You still need to tell me what you are—…"

"It's a compulsion…" Eli grabs Nozomi before she can finish her words.

"Magic…madness… heaven….sins… I can show you incredible things…" Eli continued as she gives out a mischievous smile.

The realm began to change again. The snows started to disappear and everything changing into a big hall with frozen glasses all over the place. Nozomi can see her own reflection, she wondered where Eli has gone into— but she would expect something big.

She stood up and started to walk around the area. She wondered what kind of dream she is brought into. She noticed that not every glass reflect her— most are just plain and unpolished. She started to wonder if there's anything different with the one that reflect her.

She tried to approach it and just right in the time she check out herself— the unreflecting glasses turned into a strange transparent liquid and grabs her hands and legs. She was then dragged to the wall— facing to a glass which shows her reflection.

The transparent liquid turn into solid glass and locking her on the wall, she tried to unhand herself though everything is too strong and heavy. She began to wonder what Eli plan to do until she realized— she has been staring at her from the reflection and she is right behind her…. but she is supposed to be locked on the wall? Then where is she standing?

"Ericchi….?" she called her.

Eli smiled mischievously. She began to approach her,

"Nozomi…." She whispered at her ears seductively as she somehow coming out from the wall behind her. She grabs her breast and started to play with her little as well.

"Ah— it was interrupted before… you're still up for it, right? I couldn't help myself to stop thinking about this…." Eli said mischievously as she gropes her lower part. Nozomi only could moan and enjoy her touches.

"Look at you, you're still awfully wet… tell me you're still desperate of this…. Because after all, you're the werewolf— the human one… you're one with desires… and I'm the one who grants your wish…" Eli said as she brushes her hands around her crotch.

"Are you forcing me to agree with you too, Ericchi?" Nozomi said between her moan.

"Did I tell you that you have an option?" Eli asked as she inserts her finger inside her.

"Ah—! Not yet! It's not yet ready!" Nozomi moaned and tensed as it happen.

"You've known me for long, Nozomi… you know how insisting I am when it is about you… because you are the person I want for my life… and you wanted me too, right? Tell me you do…." Eli said.

"Ericchi, it's not yet ready…. Don't put it in just yet…." Nozomi asked as she struggled about Eli's finger which penetrating her dry hollow.

"Oh— I'm sorry, should I lubricate yours first?" Eli said as she suddenly already sat in front of her, ready to lick her core.

"But you're ready inside, you just need to take it out…. but since I'm nice, I'll just treat you good, ok?" She said again before she began to lick her. Nozomi smiled as she enjoyed herself being treated by her.

* * *

><p>At the real world, to be specific, inside the vacation house,<p>

The others are chatting about what kind of fun they should do after taking the break.

"….so they who wants to go hiking go along with Umi-chan, then one who wants to relax to enjoy the air can stay at base-nya…?" Rin asked.

"yes… considering you might not want to go up there again…" Umi said.

"Ehh, well, I would want to go there since we are not doing anything here anyway…. But I think Kayo-chin want to stay here, right-nya?" Rin asked.

"Honestly, I do have thought that it will be fun to get all the way up there…" Hanayo said.

"W-wait! Kayo-chin, I thought you're going to stay?" Rin asked as she whispered at her.

"Hmm… well, I just think it might be a waste if we don't go up there… we're already coming all the way here… would be nice to reach the peak and take a picture of it…" Hanayo said.

"Then Hanayo coming with us…?" Umi asked.

"Yeah…" Hanayo replied.

"It will be hard, Kayo-chin! It's going to be heavy too-nya!" Rin said.

"E-Eh…. Well…." Hanayo scratch her cheek, flustered.

"I can help you to get up…" Umi said.

"That would be nice…" Hanayo smiled.

"Ahhh! Then, I'll come-nya!" Rin said.

Umi smiled at her.

"Hmm… I don't want you to get all the works, I'll come too…" Maki said.

"Then that means everyone come, right…?" Umi turned to Niko.

"Huh? Me too? Sure, after all, I'll be the master of the night from now on…" Niko said proudly.

"Yeah you are…" Hanayo said sweetly.

"Let's talk to Eli, she will probably want to come too…" Umi said.

"I think she won't be needing to climb up… she can fly, yeah? There's no point for her to climb…"Maki said.

"You're right…." Umi sighed.

"Niko, you should be able to fly too if you can turn into bats…." Kotori said.

"Huh? I don't even know how…?" Niko asked.

"She isn't an actual vampire too— just one with traits…" Hanayo said.

"Heh— she is still useless until now…" Maki said teasingly.

"W-what!? M-Maki! How dare you! I'll show you I'll do something great!" Niko said angrily.

"Ha-ha-ha…" Maki laughed sarcastically.

"Now-now, we should get ready…" Umi said.

"Ah yeah! I would need some of you to help me carry my stuff! Maki-chan and Umi-chan maybe? I really want to have a few photos shot at the peak…" Kotori said.

"No problem for me…" Maki said.

"I promised, so I'll do it…" Umi said.

"I can help too if you like…" Honoka said.

"Ah, Honoka-chan, that would be nice! You can carry the tripods and light-stand? I think you can carry those… but don't let it get bent, ok?" Kotori said.

"Ok!"

"Then for the others….."

They started to talk about what they should bring up there.

* * *

><p>After an hour, at the outside of the vacation house,<p>

Nozomi carefully open her eyes after all the excitement she had in her dreams. Eli smiled at her softly,

"Welcome back…" She said.

"Ah— Ericchi, you forgot to make out with me…. you know I'll always want that at the end…" Nozomi replied.

Eli chuckled,

"Then let's do that here…" Eli said as she lean to her and kissed her deeply. As they began to tighten their embrace on each other to deepen their kisses,

"Excuse me…" Umi said, she averted her eyes as her face blushed red.

Nozomi and Eli parted from each other. They turned their eyes to Umi,

"We're going to go hiking, are you two going to stay here…?" Umi asked.

"Everyone coming?" Eli asked.

"Yes, they're all coming… assuming you can fly, you might want to stay around here and meet us at the peak later… tomorrow's morning perhaps?" Umi said.

"You can leave the tents and everything else here, we will set it up at the peak for you…" Eli said.

"That was my plan too. We will only bring our portable bed with us, then a few items for the rest in our journey today. Kotori wanted to make a photo session at the peak tomorrow, so we will stay around the peak for a few days… if you don't mind…" Umi said.

"Ah, how spiritual, taking pictures on the peak of mountain… it's going to feel like taking picture with the Gods…" Nozomi said.

Umi smiled,

"You're still saying about Gods, I thought you'll never say about Him again… after everything I mean…" Umi said.

"There's no limit of one's believes…. I always believe in God and His works in my life…" Nozomi replied.

"That's good…" Umi said.

Eli giving her a little concerned looks, though she remained quiet for now.

"Anything else you want to speak about?" Nozomi asked.

"No, I'll see you two later…" Umi said before she waved at them and left. Nozomi turned to Eli and noticed that she give her the specific glance that bothers her,

"You're giving me that looks again, Ericchi… and I was talking about Gods too… is that really bothering you?" Nozomi asked.

Eli took a deep breath and turns her eyes away.

"No…. Really, it's nothing…" Eli said.

"You really need to tell me… I can stop talking about Him if you like…" Nozomi said.

Eli sighed,

"No, not that I want you to stop…. It just that…. well…." Eli smirked wryly,

"Is it still fine for you to talk about Gods, after everything you've done…? I mean… you are now bound with me… I'm a demon kind, I made you do sins, I took your chastity, and… more importantly, I fed you with peoples…" Eli continued.

"Hmm… Ericchi, no matter how much sins we've done, we will never be parted away from God. The time when we're parted away from God is the time when we forget about him, or not admitting his existence in this world. It's true that I've never visited the Shrine Again lately, due to my problem… but, I'm still active with praying to him, telling my gratitude and protecting them who I need to protect…" Nozomi replied.

"But you did killing, you did eating them as well… Isn't that a sin?"

"I did told you, for me to become a werewolf is like the calling from God Himself, then to meet you again is a miracle he wants me to have— to be with you is a path that He wanted me to show. If he is not willing, he will never let it happen, you know… He is the Almighty… he can do anything he wishes to…"

"So you think by you killing and eating them is His will too?" Eli asked.

"Hmm… not that it is his will, it's more like he let it happen— because perhaps, he have a scenario that he wanted to happen for a bigger plot in this world? We can never know his true intention. Though to make it much clearer to you, everything that I did is my will, but everything that happen is not… does that makes any sense to you?"

"A bigger plot… hmm…." Eli remained quiet for a moment.

"Those mysteries we gathered might be just a small part of the bigger event too… we just need to solve them or at least link them all into one line…" Nozomi said.

"Though trying to solve them right now will be too hard, isn't it? It feels like everything feels too vague… the details of the chain murders that you read to me also still too vague and I heard it's still keep happening until now… we just didn't give much attention to it lately…"

"Because we're disturbed by something else, right?" Nozomi said.

"Yes… but I have to admit, we need this kind of vacation… the fresh air on the mountain make my head feel a lot lighter to think of something…" Eli said.

"What are you thinking about right now, Ericchi?"

"About your hands… did you realize I put on a glove to them?" Eli asked.

"Yes, I thought you're just being sweet, is there anything else behind it?" Nozomi asked.

"Your scent somehow coming out from there and it's very strong too… I was thinking, maybe you will want to keep that covered… you don't want anyone thinking you haven't took bath, right?"

"Oh really?" Nozomi took off her gloves and sniff her own hands…

She widen her eyes and turns at Eli,

"Ericchi!"

"What?"

"It smells like me…"

"Of course! I told you it smells like you!"

Nozomi grab Eli's face then she rubs her hands on her face then trail down to her body.

"What are you doing?" Eli asked.

"Giving my smell to Ericchi…" she said as she keeps rubbing her hands on her.

"Why?"

"Marking my territory, you don't want me to do the other thing, right?" Nozomi said.

"The other thing….?" Eli flustered. Nozomi smiled then she stood up and when she is about to take off her pants…

"EW! GOD! NO NOZOMI! NO!"

* * *

><p>At the mountain,<p>

Everyone enjoy the gentle walk from the bottom of the mountain as the days slightly getting darker.

"I didn't expect it to be this calm and gentle to walk around the mountain. Maybe this is what Nozomi say about mountain is a spiritual place…" Hanayo said.

"It is feels very different than the casual walks, nya!" Rin said.

"Have you ever thinks of anything creepy, like the mountain ghost or something?" Kotori asked.

"The only thing I want to see right now is a mountain goat licking salt deposit as she climbs nearly 90 degrees angle…" Maki said.

"You're still into that!" Niko said.

"Huh? But I think it is very interesting to see them actually climbing like that…" Maki said.

"But Umi-chan has hands— even in her Satyr form… so I doubt it will be as fascinating…" Kotori said.

"I've never seen you in satyr form, are you just rarely turning into one…?" Hanayo asked.

"Well, not quite… it just that she just never come out of her room when in her form…" Kotori said.

"Oh…"

"What triggers your transformation?" Maki asked.

"I'm not sure… but… I think it was drinking Soda or being angry…" Umi said.

"Umi-chan doesn't like carbonated drinks…" Kotori said.

"That's different than Nozomi's or mine.." Maki said.

"What's yours?"

"By not moving for a few hours…" Maki said a little shyly.

"So you're hyperactive by nature… what a child!" Niko said.

"Huh?! Who do you call child?!" Maki said.

"Oh-mi-god-oh-mi-god, red-dot!" Niko said mockingly.

"S-shut up!" Maki yelled.

"Then what about Nozomi-chan? What does she need?" Honoka asked.

"She said by being hungry-nya! Or just angry!" Rin said.

"…if we split her from Eli by force, then she probably will turn into one…" Niko said as she smirks.

"Sometime I wonder, you know Nozomi is abusive and all, but you keep saying a lot of strange things about her… have you not learn from her punishment?" Umi asked.

"It's not a strange thing, it's a fact, right? She is that clingy to her— ever since we're in high school too. Except she was all shy about it before… she never want to admit that she was indeed madly in love with her… I think she regrets that and turning insane after… then as you can see now, she is all over her…" Niko said.

"Ah— well, it does make sense that she gets obsessed after being left alone and never get to say what she really wanted to say… but, what makes me wondering is.. why is she refusing to move on? Even though she knows she will never return— isn't that just tormenting herself?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm…. It's like she is under a spell…. Yes…" Umi said.

"Under a spell…. Hmm… her magic is always permanent…." Maki mumbled.

She shook her head,

"Ah..no…no way… that's too full of coincidence… that can't be true…" Maki continued.

"What's wrong, Maki-chan?" Hanayo asked.

"Well, please forget it… I was just thinking about something, but please forget it…" Maki said.

"Alright…." They replied, though their eyes still focused on Maki as they gets very curious about her thought.

"By the way-nya, I heard there's a hidden hot spring somewhere around this mountain, want to give it a shot to find it-nya?" Rin asked.

"We should get to the peak by morning, Eli and Nozomi will be waiting there…" Umi said.

"Ah, you're right nya…" Rin replied.

"Then maybe we can give it a shot after the Photo session tomorrow? I want to take pictures of everyone!" Kotori said.

"Everyone? What kind of articles you're planning to make?" Niko asked.

"The ex-idols to models! Even though we might be already too old for idols, but I'm very sure we will still be able to bring up our glory again by becoming models!" Kotori said.

"Oooh! That's very interesting, Kotori-chan!" Honoka said.

"It will also boost our program rating later on, so I believe it's good to do that…." Umi said.

"Yup!" Honoka smiled,

"But you still have to read the reports and check on the analysis, ok? We have a court to attend three days after our vacation over…" Umi said.

"Ahhh…Umi-chan! You're being a spoilsport!" Honoka said.

"Not! You're just lazy…especially in winter, you always-always lazier than the other season…"

"By the way…" Hanayo said.

"Hmm…?" Honoka turned at Hanayo.

"Honoka-chan, aren't you wounded on your face before…?" Hanayo asked.

"Yeah?" Honoka replied.

"Where's the wound?" Hanayo asked again.

Honoka touched her face… she couldn't feel the scar again.

"I…I didn't pay attention! Now that you mentioned it!" Maki said in awe.

"H-Honoka-chan? Are you….?" Kotori began to worry.

"Chimera?" Niko asked.

Rin pouts slightly, though she didn't say anything about it.

"Honoka, are you hiding that from us?" Umi asked.

Honoka remained quiet— she looks flustered too…

"When did anything happen to you? Do you remember?" Maki asked.

"Honoka-chan?" Kotori called her with concerned looks.

"I… I honestly don't get it myself… I never remember to have this kind of thing too…" Honoka said. Her face really tells that she is lost in this matter too.

"I-it might be just coincidence too-nya! Maybe she just has a very fast regeneration?" Rin asked.

"It can't be that fast…. It's impossible… she is healing herself completely within hours…" Maki said.

"You're not playing dumb now, right? How could you miss such detail?" Umi asked.

"I really don't get it myself, Umi-chan… I really don't… I don't know when or how things even happen… I don't remember to have anyone injects anything in me too…" Honoka said.

"That would be hard then, we don't even know when even you're turning into. There's absolutely nothing ever happened— not that what we know of…" Hanayo said.

"Hmm… who is the person who often go out with you?"

"Hmm.. Tsubasa-san often ask me to go out with her and the others… we're often having lunch in that fast-food bar…" Honoka said.

"Tsubasa-san….? This is getting a little fishy…" Niko said.

"Hmm… Tsubasa-san and Honoka-chan are good friends with each other. They've been that way ever since graduation… so I really don't think there's anything fishy about it…" Kotori said.

"Yes… she was the one who supported the idea of courtroom too. She took law studies after a year of studying nothing but idols and choreography…." Umi said.

"Hey, shouldn't we leave this kind of analysis to Nozomi-chan? We might be off tracking ourselves…" Hanayo said.

"You think-so too nya? Because I do think like that too… it feels like we won't be getting anything good out of that…" Rin said.

"There-there! You're just being negative thinking, aren't you? I believe we have plenty of smart brain over here. We are not stupid… we don't actually need her in anything like this…" Niko said.

"Surely, you're being positive about us, but I hate to say that even though I and Honoka have been working in criminal investigation— all we do is to find a verdict of guilty and not-guilty…we don't actually be very experienced on studying criminal facts or dealing with them from scratch like detective… we only collects information from them and find the truth…" Umi said.

"Oh-come on! Rin will be graduated this year, right? Maki and Hanayo too… We will have a police, a doctor, and a journalist…" Niko said.

"Eh? I'm not graduating this year… I still have a few more years to go to be qualified as a real doctor… medical study isn't going that fast…" Maki said.

"But you do know about them already, right? We can perform analysis on our own soon… with Nozomi and Eli as addition, we will have a lot of benefit and the world will remember us as the one who solve the mysterious serial murder and Chimerazation…!" Niko said.

"I still prefer leave that to the professionals…" Maki smirked,

"Sometime I feel like it was us who becomes an addition to them…. I mean like, look, Eli is almost perfect… she have a cousin like Lilith and Meg, then a girlfriend like Nozomi… I think even if we outnumber them, we will still getting outwitted by them…" Hanayo said.

"Oh come on! What kind of attitude is that? Don't just get chickened by their wit! We can stand against them if we like to!" Niko said.

"Hey, didn't you get a little too competitive…? I rarely see you like that again lately…" Maki said.

"W-what? No way, it's not that I want to compete with Nozomi or something… It just it somehow feels sad if we're always has to wait their decision… or plan…." Niko said.

"Hnn…. Nozomi-chan still depend on us… so I can't actually agree with your view… she still interact with us from time to time, asking for opinion and such, even though she spends most of her days with Eli…" Kotori said.

"Yeah… and I'm still asking suggestion and opinion from Eli via text… ever since I found her again, I mean... so I don't actually think her as rival…" Umi said.

"Too naïve!" Niko yelled.

"W-what?" Everyone flustered.

"We shouldn't depend on others like that— or letting them getting benefit from us! You see, Eli is in fact not our kind— she is not human! We shouldn't depend on her! What if she leads us to astray? What if she sacrifices us for her kind? That's going to be bad, isn't it?" Niko yelled.

"Huh? There's no way of her doing such thing to us… she has been our friend from long ago…" Maki said.

"That's why I said, you're all naïve!"Niko said.

"No-no… I don't think so… I think you're just somehow framing them like an enemy…" Maki said.

"Might be coming from her vampirism… perhaps they're just simply dislike other's charm? I know Eli giving out a strange charm and Nozomi—without question is a nemesis of vampires…" Umi said.

"Huh? My vampirism surely has nothing to do with it…" Niko said.

"That's what we thought when we're turning into a Chimera…. But either way, contain your thought, Niko… be more careful with your words or you might end up to be actually turning them into a villain for all of us…" Maki said.

"Them as villain… why it feels a little nostalgic?" Kotori said.

"Ah, right, it will feel like when we're trying to get permission for our idol club…" Honoka said.

"Let's not let that happen for now… I really don't know what they can do after… everything…." Umi sighed.

"Yeah-nya…" Rin sighed too.

"Let's just continue our journey, shouldn't we?" Hanayo said.

"Yeah!" Everyone replied cheerfully, except Niko. They continued to move on, Niko sighed weakly.

"If there's a day when they actually become a villain, I'll laugh at them…" Niko mumbled before she joins them to move on.

* * *

><p>The vacation house, night time;<p>

Eli resting her back on the couch while she held her phone, she reads a text that she received from Lilith. Nozomi sitting next to her as she snuggles herself on Eli's shoulder…

"Ah— Nozomi, We're actually shouldn't be worried with your strong scent… it only can be smelled by non-normal human…" Eli said.

"Did Lilith-chan tell you that?" Nozomi asked.

"Yeah… but she said, you should practice your transformation control from now on, it will be very hard to transform once you're fully become an alpha…" Eli replied.

"I see…. hmm.. I wonder why she knows a lot about that?" Nozomi asked.

"Ah, she has been studying about them… If Meg focuses on the undead, Lilith focuses on Chimeras and the true ancestors of the transformation…" Eli replied.

"I see, it feels like you're all getting a research of your own in your life time…"

"Hmm… maybe that's true… I'm trying to decide what I should study too… since I'll be living longer than what I expect…" Eli replied.

Nozomi giggled,

"Maybe you should study about me? You know I like to be…. examined by you…" Nozomi said playfully.

Eli chuckled,

"I already study you anytime you wish, Nozomi… I'm talking about the bigger study…" Eli replied.

"Oh? Then why don't you just study about human? There's a major of that in real, you don't have to blindly investigate like how they do it…" Nozomi replied.

"Anthropology, sure that is something I should consider… but I'm expecting something more difficult, something with more complexity... such as… maybe… the existence of them and the other creatures?" Eli replied.

"That could be linked with religions as well… you will have to study them too…. but I suppose since you want it complex, sure that can do…" Nozomi said.

"It will also help me on deciding on what I should do on the rules of our people later… we're in the time of the years where we have to update our rules about our interaction with human being… my parents asked me to make my opinion… said that my opinion about them will really affect it…" Eli said.

"Ah— interesting…" Nozomi replied.

"Do you want to pay a visit to our world? I can bring you there and introduce you to my parents… I'm sure they will be happy to know that I'll be finally having children… they were worried if I'll never mate with anyone…Especially after Arisa said she doesn't want to have one…" Eli said.

"Sure! Hmm… I wish I could bring my parents there too to discuss our marriage as well…" Nozomi said.

"Marriage… I doubt that… we don't have any culture that saying about marriage, it's more like mentally bond to each other or something… we're fine with multiple mate, remember?"

"Oh… right…"

"But, if you're expecting that, you shouldn't be worried. They'll absolutely say yes to it…"

"Nice… then I suppose we will only worry about what you will say to them? I don't suppose you can just side to human being… your kind need to be convinced to have more benefits as well…"

"True… I think it's fine with protecting your kind though… I already feel like you are all my friends—I can't possibly betray you and them…"

"I'm sure you'll have a solution to it, where we will have things adjusted for each other…"

"To be honest, I'm amazed that human can be so kind to each other as well, despite their stupidity at some points… I'm planning to make things a lot more merciful… with the current rules, our hunters are just killing whichever person that has fallen to their trap… I wanted to make them just hunt for the corrupt, like mafia gang members or something… wouldn't that make things a lot more peaceful?" Eli asked.

Nozomi giggled,

"I'm not sure with that, Ericchi, but I'll have to say… you can't simply achieve peace from removing the bad… or to begin with, peace isn't about all light or all dark… it's more like a balance of them…" she said.

Eli smiled at her softly,

"Then…tell me, if there's a way to choose, which part do you want to be in that balance?"

Nozomi giggled again,

"Didn't I already say that before? I want to be at wherever Ericchi is… to be the light or to be the darkness, to be bad or to be good…because… that is what my heart desires and about what happen to my life will be up to God…"

Eli embraced Nozomi,

"Then I'll make sure to give you the best on any path we ended up to…" she said before she leaned to her closer and pressed her lips on hers gently…

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh... It's soon going to be a chapter of story's turning points. I wonder which ending will favor you more? The Dark one... or the light one?<strong>

**See you next chapter~**

I'll do both endings as always~


	14. The Living Dead and Doubt

**Hi-hi again, sorry for slower update!**

**Here is next chapter!**

**Thanks for review/comments/fave/ and follows!**

* * *

><p>The mountain top, morning;<p>

"This…. This is the year of glory!" Umi said dramatically.

"I'm very sure, we will solve every single mysteries this year, from the simplest until the most complex!" Umi said again.

"That's your resolution last year too, Umi-dono… but it's still better than no resolution." Honoka said with heroic face.

"I proved to be able to do it— but it wasn't the most complex one yet…. So I'll name it… Mystery Solving Resolution Part-2! Please listen and watch, O-mountain god!" Umi said again.

"Yes, listen and watch us, mountain god!" Honoka added.

"Looks like someone is feeling confident today…" Eli sighed as she watches Umi and Honoka standing on the peak, staring into the big landscape with heroic poses.

"At least they managed to do the resolution from three years ago…" Kotori said as she giggles.

"What was it?" Nozomi asked.

"Going to the top of a mountain and say their resolution…" Kotori said.

"Oh…."

"That's why they're very energized to do this… even though they're now always energized on doing anything…" Kotori sighed,

"Seriously though, sometime they're just somehow synchronized with each other and started to do random things together. I can't keep up with them all the time…" Kotori continued.

"Someone need to take care of them… who will hold them back if it's not you?" Nozomi said.

"True… but, still… after knowing that Honoka is a Chimera too—somehow, it makes me feel left out…" Kotori said.

"But… what kind of Chimera is she? We never know when or how it happens to her… she never shows a sign of it too before…" Eli said.

"Yeah, I'm assuming she just missed that detail and ignored it…" Nozomi sighed.

"Everyone does think that way…" Kotori said.

"Speaking of which, where's Niko, Rin, Hanayo, and Maki?" Nozomi asked.

"Ah, they're searching for the hidden hot spring. Rin believed that and she really want to give it a shot. They're also collecting food supplies while on it…" Kotori replied.

"Ah, so we're in charge for taking care of the camps…" Eli said.

"Actually, Ericchi, I wanted to go somewhere too while we're currently on top of mountain…" Nozomi said.

"Oh? Is there any specific spot you're after?" Eli asked.

"Yup, I could feel it… the spiritual power that calls me… you'll accompany me, right? I believe the spirits will want to see you…" Nozomi replied.

"The spirits… that's sounds creepy…" Eli said.

"Hnn… Eli-chan…just wondering, why are you afraid of darkness and ghost if you're a succubus?" Kotori asked.

"E-Eh? Uh… huh…. Why? Well….." Eli flustered,

"For darkness…. Well… we… we have night vision…. And the night vision is very scary… everything will look gray and I can't actually see someone's eyes because it will just be glowing gray…. And…uh… about ghost… I think it was just because of horrors movie that I watched…." Eli said shyly.

"I can imagine that… I guess I should be glad that I'm human and have no night vision…" Kotori replied.

"There's a lot of good thing as human being, one of it is because you are not randomly acting because your instinct want you to do so… second, because now you're a trainer for those two… I'm very sure Honoka-chan is a chimera, after seeing her completely healed like that in a very short time… though we still don't know when or how that happen…" Nozomi said.

"I'm very sure that's one… but yes, I'll do my best to be their... trainer…" Kotori giggled.

Nozomi and Eli smiled at her playfully.

"Now-now, we will go now… take care of the camp, ok? Come on Ericchi!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere around the mountain,<p>

Niko, Maki, Rin, and Hanayo wandering around the mountain.

"It should be somewhere around here-nya!" Rin said as she walks a lot further than everyone else.

"Wait there, Rin, don't be so fast… this isn't the same mountain with the one we climb before…" Maki said.

"I know-nya! This is the wild mountain! One that almost never touched by humans! It's really-really-truly-purely-growing by nature-nya!" Rin said.

"Not only that, we might have to deal with wild animals too, I know I can fight them off, but just don't split from group, I need to protect you too… ok?" Maki said.

"What's that, I hear? You're saying like you're responsible for all of us…" Niko said.

"Huh? Of course I do… I have a pride as a werepanther too, ok?" Maki said.

"Big words from you, but I can take care of myself, thank you…" Niko said proudly.

"I've read this online, say that a female panthers are very protective to her younglings, they even avoid any sexual activity or leaving scents while raising her young… I suppose that's what Maki-chan thinks about us…" Hanayo said.

"H-huh? No… not quite… but I suppose if you want to relate that…" Maki blushed slightly.

"I see, that's why Maki-chan doesn't act as aggressive as the others nya…" Rin said.

"We're all different, but anyway, we should move on…" Maki said.

"Yeah! But… uh, Maki-chan, can you smell or feel the hot spring…? I suppose you have a good instinct to use-nya!" Rin said.

"I do… but, are you sure? It might be a lot more fun if you're looking on your own…" Maki said.

"I'm already all exhausted-nya! Let's just use shortcut and tell everyone about it! I can't wait to get in there with everyone!" Rin said.

"Ok then, let me focus on it…." Maki said.

She took a deep breath…

"Here we go…." Maki said as she eventually turning into a red panther. Her clothes stretched and her body getting larger. Maki began to sniff around and following the scent she received.

They began to walk following Maki.

* * *

><p>At the other side of the mountain,<p>

Nozomi and Eli walks through the forest, deeper to the woods that looks specifically untouched by human's technology.

"Don't you just feel glad the humans didn't touch this area until now…?" Eli said.

"Mhm-hm, I'm glad, because there are a lot of animals habitat around here… such as, the mountain wolves… we're going to pay a visit to them…" Nozomi said.

"Mountain wolves…. How do you know about it?" Eli asked.

"I told you, I could feel them…" Nozomi replied.

"I thought it was spirits…?" Eli asked.

"It was a spirit that greets me… he requested something from me and I couldn't say no to him…" Nozomi said.

"What is this… request you're talking about…?" Eli asked.

Nozomi remained quiet. She keeps moving on until they reached to a place where there's a lot of wolf pups and teenager one. Eli astonished with what she sees.

"You see, Ericchi…." Nozomi said,

"This is a beginning of a wolf pack…" Nozomi said.

"A beginning…." Eli said in awe.

"Take a look over there…" Nozomi pointed to a direction, Eli turned to it. There's an old-looking wolf resting near the pups.

"That's an alpha female in this wolf pack…" Nozomi said. Eli remained quiet as she watches the female wolf tending her pups.

"We should greet her…" Nozomi said.

"E-Eh? How?" Eli flustered,

Nozomi smiled,

"Open your mouth, Ericchi, let me teach you how they do it…" Nozomi said.

Without more question, Eli opened her mouth, Nozomi placed both of her hands on her shoulder and leaned on her before she began to lick inside her mouth aggressively.

Eli getting more flustered,

_I thought she wanted to teach me how the wolf greeting is?_

She thought.

_Except this is how they do it…._

She thought again.

It happened for a while and Eli didn't make a respond to it. She waited for Nozomi to say something until she decides to speak out,

"N-Nohomi?" Eli said with her mouth open.

"A-ah! Sorry!" Nozomi said as she stops,

"It was too good and I forgot to stop…." She continued.

Eli smiled,

"Thought so…" she said.

"But… yes, Ericchi, just open your mouth and let them lick you… you don't need to do the same, accepting their greeting is enough… they won't do it that long though…" Nozomi said with a slight blush.

"Alright…" Eli replied,

"Sheesh, the spirit is laughing at me…" Nozomi said shyly.

"He does?"

"Yes… but anyway, let's get to the business…" Nozomi dragged Eli closer to the wolf pack.

* * *

><p>Back into the camp, afternoon;<p>

Honoka, Umi, and Kotori remained quiet as they play cards. It was once again Kotori's turn to take card from Umi. There's two cards left on Umi's hand while Kotori only have one. Kotori about to pick one card— though Umi's face changing into a big happy smile and from that very moment, Kotori quickly picks the other card instead of the one she is about to take,

"I won!" Kotori said happily.

"Ahhhh!" Umi's her jaw dropped.

"There-there, Umi-chan, it's been seven years now and you're still losing…" Honoka said.

"I should add this to my resolution…." Umi said in all seriousness.

"Hehe, Umi-chan… don't worry, it just a card game…" Kotori said.

"A game that I never able to win…" Umi sighed,

"Let's just play another one, Monopoly! I'm glad Nozomi-chan brings this here… I always wanted to test my luck in this…" Kotori said.

"Sure…" Umi replied.

"Ahhh! I never win this one!" Honoka said.

"That because you're suck at managing your money… now let's just do this, shall we?" Umi said.

"Yeah, let's just go for this anyway…" Honoka sighed slightly.

At where Maki and the others are, afternoon;

Maki stopped on an area. Rin, Hanayo and Niko also stopped as they look around. They could see a tall gate and a sign. Maki turned to her human form again,

"Huh? This is where my nose leads us to…? That's not fun… I thought it will be something natural…" Maki said.

"Wait there, the sign looks very old… the gate too…" Niko said.

"Yeah… it looks like it is very old…" Hanayo said.

"Very mysterious-nya…" Rin said.

"Hey! Anybody there?!" Niko yelled.

They waited for a moment— No one make a respond.

"I'll check inside…" Maki said.

"Eh…? How?" Hanayo asked.

Maki remained quiet before she crouched and jumped very high and get inside the gate.

"That's awesome-nya… I wish I can do that…" Rin said.

"Hehe… you're still awesome though, Rin-chan… as human I mean…" Hanayo said.

"Kayochin…" Rin smiled, Hanayo smiled back at her softly.

"Thank you!" Rin said with a bigger smile.

"Hey, Maki… how is it?" Niko asked.

"Wait!" Maki said.

After a moment, the gate opened carefully. Maki pushed the two doors open and it somewhat looks very easy to do it. Rin, Hanayo, and Niko staring at the gate in awe…

"You won't believe what I found…" Maki said with a smile,

* * *

><p>At the other side of the mountain,<p>

Eli overwhelmed by the pups as she lay down on the ground. They are all snuggling to her while Nozomi busy taking care of the elder wolf. Apparently, Nozomi is able to communicate with them somehow.

"Oh…dear….. please stop… I can't take it anymore cuteness…." Eli said.

Nozomi giggled,

"There-there, Ericchi… she said you're really looks like their papa…" Nozomi said.

"I'm not even a wolf…" Eli said.

"You have the charm…" Nozomi said with a playful smile.

Eli sighed weakly as she still getting snuggled by the pups.

"Speaking of which, I think those teen wolves also wanted to get to know with you… maybe you can give them some attention too…" Nozomi said.

"What kind of attention?" Eli woke up.

"Brawl with them… you'll have to play the role of the missing alpha male and adult males…" Nozomi said.

"Huh? Okay? Do you want me to transform too? I can do that…" Eli said.

"If you don't mind…." Nozomi smiled mischievously.

Eli sighed again before she began to strip herself, giving all of her clothes to Nozomi and began to transform into a white wolf. By the time she did that, the male teen wolves suddenly ran into her and began to wag their tails happily.

"W-what now?" Eli asked.

"There, Ericchi, you shouldn't turn yourself to a female wolf… Be the male one, you're about to brawl with them…"

Eli turned to the male one. Then in that very moment too, the female wolves running to her too and began to snuggles at her.

"W-whoa?!"

"I guess you're just too charming for them… they wanted to mate with you." Nozomi chuckled.

"W-what the…?"

And that also caused jealousy from the males— they started to growl at her.

"Now, that's the spirit… attack HIM everyone! Show HIM who's the boss!" Nozomi said before all the male wolves began to attack Eli.

"W-whooa-whoa?! Nozomiiiii!"

* * *

><p>The day passed,<p>

It's almost night and Eli just returned after she done so much things with the teen wolves, from brawling until hunting together.

"I didn't expect this, but your briefing done perfectly. Look what we got…" Eli said as she turns back to her human form and approach Nozomi. The wolves also returned and they're dragging a big dead bear.

"A bear… that's a rare catch for wolves pack… and dangerous too…" Nozomi said.

"Yeah, I know, but it was very hard to find bigger animals around here… mostly are just rabbits and some birds…" Eli replied as she took her clothes off Nozomi.

"It's still amazing though, you get them a nice food… have you decides on who will be the next alpha? They really need that…"

"There's one..." Eli turned to a biggest male wolf of the pack,

"He is pretty good at things, he'll grow up to be a great wolf…" Eli said with a smile.

"That's good… now they should consider who will be the alpha female… but that will be his choice anyway…" Nozomi said.

"I'm still a bit lost with what happening here, will you tell me?" Eli asked.

Nozomi turned to the elder female wolf.

"Well… the story was all started from a village…" Nozomi started, Eli sat down after she wore all of her clothes back.

"There is this one man— a hunter who befriended with the alpha male of this wolf pack… he was so close to him and they trusted each other…" Nozomi continued as she strokes the elder wolf.

"They always work together to keep their family fed and satisfied. Sometime, they even share their catch with each other… until at one point, this man began to be greedy as he wanted to please his wife with a luxurious life… he tricked him to go to a far place to hunt for a great giant—then capturing his pups and teens wolf as he was gone with his companion…"

"He sold the pups and killed the teenager wolves, skinning them and once again selling them as souvenir… he pretend to not know about it. He pretends to cheer for his victory and mourn on his loss. It was sick… he didn't know that wolves could actually communicate with each other like human communicate with each other. She told everything to the alpha wolf, which is her father… she was lucky to be able to hide when everything happened so fast. "

"…The alpha wolf got angered and pulling a plan to revenge on him— the battle was obviously won by the human side as they're very armed and the guy who betrayed him was…. a werewolf… like me…"

The elder wolf barked again, she seems to be communicating with Nozomi,

"Oh? He was an alpha? Then…."

"Then he is the one that you ate? There's only one alpha in your kind, right?" Eli said.

"I'm sure that's what I've heard too…" Nozomi said.

The elder wolf trying to say something again… Nozomi nodded,

"Ah… she said, she is glad that his power fallen to a person like me. He escaped from the village long ago when the mountain god angered at him and his people. He cursed his village with a doubt curse— a curse where everyone who bath and drinks from the water of the village will start to doubt each other then followed up with insanity that causes those peoples to start killing each other….it was the cost of betrayal to one who trust wholeheartedly…"

"Tell me, where are these pups coming from? I thought they're captured?" Eli asked.

"From her… she mated with one of the teen a while back… those teens are also her child from the one male who got lucky like her. He died of old age a few days ago." Nozomi said.

"Oh…."

"That's how animal family works, Ericchi, don't be so surprised… they have no rules like human…" Nozomi said.

"No it's not that. It just that I'm surprised succubus and incubus aren't the only one with that kind of thing…" Eli said.

"Oh….right, you're not human…"

Eli giggled,

"Put that aside, thanks for sharing the story. I'm glad that our kind is somewhat similar to yours… especially the loyalty to companions, I'll make sure to visit you again later on for advice… maybe you're a lot wiser than I?" Eli said. Nozomi tried to translate it to the elder wolf, they chatted for a while.

"She said, she is afraid that her time isn't going to be long. She feels too old for everything…"

"You're having a short time to live too… we're similar… except, I don't suppose you can extend your life like we do…" Eli said a little weakly.

"No they don't, Ericchi…" Nozomi said a little sadly.

Eli sighed,

"Then…. We should really find out who will be the next alpha male and females right now…" Eli said.

"I'm sure they wanted that too, will you test them again, Ericchi?"

"Yes, I'll help them out, you will too, right Nozomi? You're the actual werewolf…" Eli said.

"Eh? I'll be too strong for them, you do that, you are the one who actually can control your power…"

"Fine, then let's show these teenagers about Papachika's power!" Eli said playfully as she about to take off her clothes again.

"Papachika?" Nozomi snorted.

"What? What's so funny about that?" Eli asked.

"Nothing, but I'll take a notice to that name…. I'll make sure our child will call you that… if I ever want to make child with you anyway…." Nozomi giggled.

"Sure, I'll be happy…" Eli smiled at her.

* * *

><p>At the camp,<p>

Kotori, Umi, and Honoka still focusing on monopoly... it seems that Honoka is close to being bankrupt.

"Hnnnnn…..this is hard….. why do you and Kotori has so many houses everywhere?"

"That's because you keep standing on our land…." Kotori said.

"That's obvious… but if you're talking about your luck— it do have something with it, but buying every single land at beginning is a bad idea, you know… should've just get the one that most likely to be stepped on…." Umi said.

"Yes, or one that actually can give you profit…" Kotori said.

"Not to forget about the color too…"Umi said.

"Ehh…well, I thought it should be fine!" Honoka said.

"….and there's no bro this bro that in this game, we are meant to trick each other about trades…" Umi said.

"Hehe, yup, that's also why Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan are very good in this game… they'll never hesitate on tricking others…"

"You've played with them before?" Honoka asked.

"Yup, we played it along with Lilith-chan too… it was really fun because everyone tricks anyone…" Kotori said.

"It's scary how they put up sincere face when talking, it's like we will never know when or how they will do it…" Umi said.

"Hehe, that's why you're also losing in this game if it's against them… even a good understanding to the field won't do much…" Kotori said.

"I can't actually imagine Umi-chan losing in this game… but, are they really that good?" Honoka asked.

"They're killing you very slowly since that's the only available option in this game… so of course, it's really hard to tell…" Umi said.

"Wow…." Honoka said in awe.

In that very moment, Rin ran in along with Hanayo, Maki, and Niko.

"Everyone! We found something great-nya!" Rin said.

"Eh? What do you found?" Kotori asked.

"It's a small village. There's a lot of things in there but no one seems to be alive…" Niko said.

"That doesn't sounds like something great…." Umi said.

"What are you talking about? It's a discovery! We can be rich by reporting the existence of that old abandoned village to the historian…" Niko said.

"Well... true….." Umi replied.

"It's going to be a good thing for education…" Maki said.

"For my opinion though, the village isn't abandoned very long ago, probably about seven or eight years ago…" Hanayo said.

"We also found the hidden hot spring there nya!" Rin said.

"Yeah, but we're not going to use that, let's stick with the one in my vacation house, ok?" Maki said.

"Ehhh? But we found it-nya!" Rin said.

"I'm worried about the hygiene… so let's not bath or drink from the water…" Maki said.

"Then why don't you chimeras do the testing? I'm sure it won't be a trouble for you to get poisoned…" Niko said.

"Huh? Of course, but how should we know if it's bad or not….? We won't feel a thing…" Umi said.

"I should run a real advanced hygiene test, but still, why don't you just look at it for a moment to see how things are in there…?It looks fascinating…" Maki said.

"Right… we should check it out…" Umi said.

"Wait, how about Nozomi and Eli? They haven't returns yet…" Honoka said.

"I'm sure you don't want to know what they're currently doing right now… I mean, seriously, just two of them in the woods? I bet Eli must've been digging her tongue in her hollow by now…" Niko said.

"I'm pretty sure that's possible to happen…." Umi sighed.

"Then I'll stay here…I'm a little tired from the travelling…" Hanayo said.

"Ah— Then Rin is going to stay here with Kayo-chin-nya!" Rin said.

"Alright, Take care of yourselves, we'll be back before night..." Umi said.

"Ok!"

* * *

><p>The abandoned village, dusk,<p>

Niko, Maki, Honoka, Kotori, and Umi began to examine the village. They are astonished by the fact that the village is indeed look very mysterious. They wonder what kind of story that kept inside this place.

"I'm surprised that this place looks pretty decent, but everyone abandons this place…. Why?" Maki said as she saw a few modern-looking stuffs such as TV antenna and vacuum cleaner.

"There must be some kind of tragedy in this place. I'll be scared if I'm here alone…." Kotori said.

"That can't be… I don't think there's some kind of tragedy here… it looks too neat…" Niko said.

"Maki, did you smell rotten flesh?" Umi asked.

"I don't know…. everything mixed up in this place, I can't tell what smell is this…." Maki said.

"I guess your nose is just too sharp…." Umi said.

"I'm very sure that's the case…" Maki sighed.

"I can feel something warm!" Honoka said.

"Something warm… that must be the hot spring Rin was talking about…?" Niko asked.

"Sure is…Ahh I wonder how mythical it will looks like.." Kotori said in awe.

"Just don't take a bath there, ok? I'm not sure about the hygiene…" Maki said.

"Hehe, I won't…" Kotori said.

"But I can do that, right?" Honoka asked.

"Yeah, do whatever, not like you'll die from it or anything…" Maki said.

"Yeay!" Honoka cheered.

"I'll need to drink…I'm very thirsty from all the walking…" Umi said.

"That's fine for you I suppose… but check on the water first, ok? Don't drink if it looks too dangerous…" Maki said.

"I'm very sure I'm not that stupid…" Umi smiled faintly,

Maki chuckled.

"Now, let's part away to examine around… see if there's anything interesting. Take care of Kotori, ok? I'll go with this kid…" Maki said as she pat Niko's head.

"Who the heck is 'this kid' huh?!" Niko yelled.

* * *

><p>Back at the camp,<p>

Hanayo and Rin decided to spend their time tidying up everything around the camp,

"Kayo-chin! I'm done with the trashes-nya!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Yup, good work, Rin-chan…" Hanayo said with a smile.

"Hehe, Kayo-chin also did a good job there-nya!" Rin said.

"Yup, I have to… we're just borrowing this nature… we must take care of it…" Hanayo said.

"Borrowing…?" Rin tilts her head.

"Hehe, everyone is living here in borrowed time. I really like that concept as I heard it from Meg…" Hanayo said.

"uhhn.. isn't she talking about the..uhm..magical thing she did to Niko-nya?" Rin asked.

"Yes she does, but I was also making a little conversation with her after… it was a very pleasant conversation because she is very polite and kind… even though she is a little cruel at viewing a few things in this world— but I couldn't really disagree with her…" Hanayo replied.

"Like what-nya?" Rin asked.

"Hmmm.. well… this is an argument that often happen between vegetarians and they who eats meats. About hunting… do you think such act is allowed to happen?" Hanayo asked.

"Hmm….I don't know nya? But it already happens from long ago and I haven't see it banned except for the close to extinct animal…so I guess it's fine?" Rin said.

"That's not quite the point, I'm not talking about legal or not. My point is, to hunt and eat what we hunted, does that sounds right to you?" Hanayo asked.

"I think it is, we hunted it and the only right thing is to eat it. We will be wrong if we killed it and not using it for anything-nya…" Rin replied.

"I agree with you, but now, how about the stock animal? They're bred and taken care of to be killed and to be eaten… does that sounds right to you?" Hanayo asked.

"Uh… aren't they bred for that? Human are trying to keep them existed so they can eat it forever-nya…" Rin said.

"Hehe, I said the same things like you… but then, Meg told me, she really wanted to do so to human… to make a human farm… for some reason, it made me feel sick to hear it…. but I think she just wanted me to realize that we're not here as the only powerful race. We're being too proud of ourselves…" Hanayo said with a weak smile.

Rin smiled wryly,

"We're all in fact living in a borrowed time, so we have to take care of what given to us, such as this nature and this freedom… we have to enjoy our life no matter how it is…" Hanayo continued.

"That's not true… I mean, no, not about how you take it, but… I disagree if you think that way-nya!" Rin said angrily.

Hanayo flustered as she remain quiet.

"You're human, you can think, you can do something on your own, you're not a stock animal! It's not wrong to think that we have pride as human, it's not something insane! Lilith-chan, Meg, or Eli-chan, they're all Succubus! They can think whatever about us, but don't let them make you think like you're just a food for them!"

"Rin-chan…." Hanayo called her softly.

"It's not about cruel or not, you're born as human, you're born to have pride as one. You have the right to protect your life, you have the right to decide how your life going to be! Even if they're trying to make us see about how we're weaker to them, about how they become a predator to us, just don't let it affect how your life going to be!" Rin said.

Hanayo staring at Rin in awe.

"The world is made this way, it's not something to think about! Just move on, Kayo-chin! Stand up and live your life as human!" Rin said clearly.

Hanayo smiled at Rin,

"You're right…. you're certainly right…" Hanayo said.

Suddenly, they could hear someone clapping hands. They quickly turned to that person,

"Eli-chan…Nozomi-chan?" Rin and Hanayo said all together.

"We heard that…" Nozomi said as she approach them along with Eli,

"I really like the speech, Rin…" Eli said.

"E-eh?! Uh… I didn't mean to offend you-nya!" Rin said.

"I'm not offended, I'm happy that you can put it straight…" Eli smiled,

"W-what…..?" Rin flustered,

"Since when you two got here…?" Hanayo asked.

"We just got here, but we can hear your conversation from afar… it was pretty loud too…" Nozomi said.

"Yes, that it is…" Eli said with a smile.

"W-wha-wha… Eli-chan, you're not mad at me, right-nya?" Rin asked.

"No, I'm really not… to tell you the truth, Meg is someone like that. She always talks the truth, even about her true feeling. It sounded psychopathic at times, or actually, she might be insane for you, but she is a dreamer for our kind, you know…." Eli said.

"A dreamer…?" Hanayo asked,

"Yes, she have so many dreams, she really wanted to make our kind a lot more prosper than how we are right now… she really loves our kind, her dedication as a succubus is amazing and I can guarantee that she will never betray you…" Eli replied.

"If I may add, Hanayo-chan, it's good that you're taking your conversation with her into something positive and not stressing yourself about it… because even if she tells lies, it will be still you who decide your own act…" Nozomi added.

"Yup, stay positive! Kayo-chin!" Rin said.

Hanayo giggled sweetly.

"Alright…" she said.

"Now-now, where are the others?" Eli asked.

"They are examining our discovery-nya!" Rin said.

"Ah, the secret hot spring?" Eli asked.

"Yup! They should be back sooner because it's almost night time… we should prepare dinner!" Hanayo said,

"Good idea! We really should get the dinner ready so they can just eat right away after their adventure!" Nozomi said.

"Alright, let's figure out what we should cook…" Eli said.

"Instant ramen! I have plenty!" Rin said.

"Eh? Then we should cook the noodles a bit later… let's do the meat and seasoning first…" Nozomi said.

"Yup!"

And they started to work on their cooking….

* * *

><p>Back to the abandoned village,<p>

Maki and Niko searching for clues or anything interesting that may be good for being promoted to the historian. Though Maki started to feel a little uneasy as the night is coming,

"We should go back now, it's going to be dark soon…" Maki said.

"Huh? But we haven't found anything good… we can't possibly just say that this village existed, they will laugh at us…" Niko said.

"Well, to begin with, it was the study about what the village have that going to make them interested— or at least, why is it abandoned…" Maki said.

"Still, we have to get to know to this village before reporting it. They might be lying to us if we just simply give them this discovery…" Niko said.

"Sheesh, then we should just come back here later… I started to hate the smell of this place, ok?" Maki said.

"Bleh, you're just trying to chicken out… do you think there will be zombies or anything here?" Niko said mockingly.

"Not that I think that way…" Maki sighed, but as she did it, she could smell something very rotten nearby. She turned around along with Niko to see— a figure, looks like dried dead body standing nearby and quietly watching them as it arrived.

Then walking dead bodies started to appear one by one from the houses. They are gathering around Niko and Maki. At first it was just a slow walking until one of them began to make a very loud scream…

"Oh—Shit…." Niko and Maki said together.

The dead started to run to them in rage, Maki quickly grabs Niko before she jumps up high across them. They thought they will be a slow zombie— but they are not. They're simply acting like they really-really wanted to eat them.

"Shit-shit-shit-shit…" Niko said as she embraced Maki tightly and watching the zombies running after them. Maki quickly run away from them. She stopped at a building and began to roar and scratching the door— trying to call after Kotori, Umi and Honoka. Though they seems didn't make a respond.

The zombies are getting closer, Maki and Niko began to worry. They're very sure that those three are still here.

"I'll go get them, you hold them, k?" Niko said.

Maki nodded,

"Stay alive…" Maki said.

Niko quickly jumped off from Maki— then somehow, she could turn to shadows and slips in through the building. Maki was a little astonished, though she shook that thought off for now— she turned into a werepanther and fight off the zombies on her own.

As Niko got into the building, she began to smell blood scent which is getting very strong as she gets deeper. She began to worry as she could hear loud thumps from here and there. Niko fasten her walks and as she opened the door where the loud noise came from…

"Kotori!" Niko quickly ran to Kotori who lay down on the floor. She is bleeding badly and wounds are all over her body.

"Niko-chan…." Kotori called her softly.

"Kotori! Hang in there!" Niko began to panic. She tried to look around— luckily, she found a medical box hanging nearby. She quickly ran there and picking up a chair to help her getting them. She searched through them and found a bandage— sadly, it doesn't looks like it could be used because it's very dirty and old.

Niko returned again to Kotori, her jacket ripped off here and there— it's like she was getting mauled by a powerful creatures.

"Hang in there! Kotori! I'll find help!" Niko said.

"Mmm… if I'm lucky, someone will help… but… please, stop them before someone else died…" Kotori said weakly.

"Ah— right. Where's Honoka and Umi?" Niko asked.

Kotori pointed to a direction. Niko quickly ran to it and as she open the door…

Honoka and Umi already bathed in blood, though they seem to be fine. Umi turning into a humanoid creature, her face and body still remained as how it is except it looks a lot tougher, glowing eyes, blue veins showing and a pair of long horn grown from her forehead, her legs transformed into goat-like legs and her arms growing longer with furs and sharp black claws. Honoka remained in her human form, though she looks a little changing from her glowing blue eyes.

Niko was really flustered until they began to attack each other again,

"There! You two!" Niko yelled. They didn't listen to her— they keep on fighting each other aggressively.

"Hey! Listen!" Niko yelled again— still no change to them.

She shook her head as she realizes that it will never stop until someone actually can stop them. She tried to think of a way to stop them and the only thing came up on her mind is to call the two in to the trouble…

Without hesitation again, Niko transformed into bats and flew away through the window. She could see Maki tried her best to fight off the zombies and not only that— she could see a large group of zombies keep appearing from houses.

She tried to fly faster to where their camp is— hoping that the two person that she wanted to see already returned there…

As she arrived to the camp…

"Ah! Niko-chan! I'm already very hungry-nya!" Rin said.

"Nozomi! Eli! We need your help!" Niko said, ignoring Rin's greeting.

"What is it, Nikocchi?" Nozomi asked.

"I… I can't explain, but please come! Everyone is in trouble!" Niko said.

Nozomi and Eli turn to each other and nodded,

"Stay here, you two, we will be going…" Eli said. Rin smiled a little wryly for a second,

"Ok!" Rin said with a big smile.

"Good luck…" Hanayo said gently.

Eli, Nozomi, and Niko went off quickly.

Rin sighed,

"I guess we'll have to be the useless part of the team again…"Rin smiled weakly,

"T-there! Rin-chan! You're not useless!" Hanayo said.

"Hehe… thanks, Kayo-chin!"

"Now! We should eat and tidy everything up, I don't think they will want to stay in the camp after everything!"

"You're right nya… then maybe we should prepare their bag to climb down too?"

"Yup! We should! Put in the noodles, Rin-chan!" Hanayo said.

"Ok-nya!" Rin smiled again.

* * *

><p>The abandoned village,<p>

Maki struggled to fight off the zombies, they're jumping to her in large amount though Maki dodged them and scratched their heads off. She growled and pounced on them, ripping off their body parts. Though when she did that, another zombies jumped at her and biting her— Maki shook them off and changing her focus to the others. She can't believe that the wounds they created on her didn't heal instantly like the usual wounds. They're all taking a while like it contains some kind of poison that numbing her muscles.

They keep jumping on her and creating wounds on her— Maki started to feel a little exhausted from all the fight. She don't even want to try to eat them looking from how terrible their condition looks like.

Time passed, there's too many of them and each of them are really troublesome as they won't stop before they got ripped into pieces. Maki started to almost losing her spirit to fight them off,

"Maki!" Niko yelled from above.

Maki turned up to see Eli and Niko on the air. Niko is flying with a few bats carrying her, there's a pile of clothing on her arms.

"Jump up here in three okay?" Niko said. A zombie jumped on Maki again and Maki quickly punches him off. Maki responded with a roar.

"One….." Niko yelled. The zombies trying hard to attack Maki, Maki slashed them away from herself.

"Two…" Niko yelled again. Maki getting ready to jump…

"Three!" Maki jump up high, Eli quickly grab her hands.

"Heavy!" Eli said as she was almost falling down, but she managed to fly higher.

"Turn back, you idiot…" Niko said. Maki transformed back to her human form.

"I know! Sheesh!" Maki said.

"At least you can control your transformation nicely…" Eli complimented.

"Thanks…" Maki said.

And as she said that, a noise coming from further down…

The zombies are trying to get them by jumping on each other— creating a mountain of themselves.

"They're really insisting, aren't they?" Niko said.

"It makes it a lot easier to kill them all at once…" Eli said.

"Huh? What are you planning…?" Maki asked.

Eli smiled,

"Check this out…" she said before she snapped her fingers. A very loud noise coming from a far, Nozomi crashes through the village gate along with a group of big, transparent and glowing blue wolves…

"W-what the?!" Maki surprised to see it.

"She said, it's the gift from the spirit we helped today…" Eli said.

"That looks… awesome…" Maki said in awe.

They watched them started to maul and beating up against the zombies at ease. They who got killed by the wolves started to get burnt by blue fire and turning into ashes in seconds— the fire turning back to wolf again and started to attack the other zombies. Nozomi throwing them here and there, leaving them broken on the ground…

After a moment of watching the war happened, Maki began to realize something,

"Ah! How's Kotori and the others?" Maki asked.

"Don't worry about that one, I saved them first before you… they're returning to camp by my command" Eli said.

"By your command? That sounds…. like you're controlling them or something…" Maki said.

"She really is putting them under her charm. She had to do it because they won't listen…" Niko said.

Eli sighed weakly,

"I should've known you are exploring this cursed place… we could've warned you about it…" Eli said.

"You knew about this place?" Maki asked.

"A local told Nozomi about this a while back…" Eli said.

"Local…?" Maki flustered,

"The mountain wolves, I think she were able to communicate with them and their spirits…" Eli said.

"She always has strange friends with her isn't she…." Niko sighed.

"S-She is already strange enough for me…" Maki said.

Eli chuckled,

"Should be glad to have her around—now now, I'll take you back to the camp too, ok? Let's clean those wounds…" Eli said as she lift Maki to her arm.

"Yeah, thanks…." Maki said.

"Niko, please take care of Nozomi's clothes, ok? Tell her to go back to the camp soon after she finished.

"Got it…" Niko replied before Eli flew away with Maki on her arm.

* * *

><p>The apothecary, night time,<p>

A short dark purple haired girl with pale skin and light purple eyes working quietly on her table, reading the request on the paper and double checking on her ingredients before she started to mix them. Lilith came by and placed her bag on the corner before she sat down on the available chair close to her.

"Hey… sis…." The girl said.

"Eve, you're busy today too huh?" Lilith said.

"Request keeps coming, I can't keep my hands off these…" she said.

"Take a break for a while, it's not going to be hurt…" Lilith said.

"I want all the jobs for myself… so don't tell me what to do…" Eve said.

"There, you're being a glutton again…" Lilith sighed weakly.

Eve remained quiet.

"Fine… do whatever…" Lilith said.

"That's what I want you to say— but since I'm nice, I'll hear you out…" Eve said.

Lilith rolled her eyes, then sighed again,

"Elichika is getting into a lot of business lately. She is back to the busy person she used to be…" Lilith said.

Eve remained quiet.

"It's very lively of her, I like it… she also has a lot of good friends…. Her parents must be really proud of her—wait…she always be a pride of everyone…" Lilith said.

Eve sighed weakly,

"Why are you not interested on Meg yet, sis?" Eve asked.

"Huh? That's so sudden, but you know it, Eve, I really don't want to be in a long term relationship…" Lilith said.

Eve smirked,

"Besides, look at her, she is still pouting over the loss of her sister… do you think I want to take care of broody ass like her? No way…" Lilith said.

"It would be nice if you could so she can stop bombarding me with questions…" Eve replied.

"See? She is annoying and you agreed…" Lilith said.

"Point is, the questions always be about you— Eve, where's your sister? Eve, has your sister got her meal? Eve, can you tell me your sister's new number? Eve, will you do me a favor for Lil?" Eve said as she mimics Meg's heavy voice.

"If you could stop telling her my new number, that would be nice…" Lilith said.

"Why are you keep changing your number anyway, you can blackmail her…" Eve said.

"She will change her number if I did…" Lilith replied.

"Then just get together, ditch her, make her hate you…" Eve replied.

"That's a death wish… you know how sick her brain is… I know I like to be dominated… but, I prefer a gentle one— not a psychopathic person like her…" Lilith said.

Eve rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"If I ever be in a long term relationship, I want to be with a person who could understand me and treating me well, loving me and tell me that I'm special to that person eternally… male or females, I don't care…and that person has to be able to take the family burden as well…" Lilith said.

"You're still after that person, aren't you?" Eve said.

"That person is a perfection, too bad someone already have that woman… if only I could replace her somehow…" Lilith said.

"You probably need more stalking than talking right now…" Eve said.

"What do you mean?" Lilith asked.

"You want to replace her, right? Then you should practice to act like her, transform to her and replace her somehow…" Eve said.

"That's a brilliant idea, but it's not quite the thing that I wanted… I want to have that person to like me for who I truly am… not because I'm turning to someone else…" Lilith replied.

"You're lusting over that person, it won't be painful to just at least have some nice sex once or twice… it will satisfy you…" Eve replied again.

"….and I'll be addicted to it…." Lilith said sadly.

"Then a kiss… it won't be hard to get it…" Eve said.

Lilith remained quiet to think…

"Just for a minute… or second… that's enough to make you happy, right?" Eve said.

"You're right… it won't be painful…" Lilith said.

"Then go on with your mission… leave me alone…" Eve said.

"I'm not in hurry…" Lilith chuckled

"Ass…" Eve said.

Lilith chuckled again,

"I want to watch my twin sister working, it won't be hurt to have a pair of eyes watching over you, right?" Lilith said.

"Yeah— until you put Sodium in the water…" Eve sighed.

"Ooo! That's fun! Do you have any around?"

"No… of course not… I bought that one for something else…not for you…" Eve said.

"Oh come on! You're nice, right? Entertain your twin sister, it's not going to be hurt!" Lilith approached her sister and embraced her playfully.

"It hurts my time and my wallet, get off here, sis, leave me alone!"

* * *

><p><strong>There, hope you still enjoy this~<strong>

**See you next chapter~!**


	15. Looking for Where You Belong

**Alright, this is next chapter~**

**Thanks for review/comment/follows/favorite! I love em and it make me feel like working more~**

* * *

><p>The clinic, early morning,<p>

Kotori laying down on the bed. Maki and Lilith performed a few check-up and treatment on her. Honoka and Umi standing stiffly next to a wall, their eyes blank and they haven't done a single thing other than standing since morning. Rin, Hanayo, Niko, Eli, and Nozomi standing further back as they wait Maki to tell them the result.

"Pssst… Eli-chan…." Rin called.

"Hmm?" Eli turned to Rin,

"Are those two alright-nya?" Rin asked.

"Yes, they're… they're just currently under my control…" Eli said.

"Can you release them? It's kind of creepy to see someone acting like a soulless robot…" Hanayo said.

Eli considered it for a while,

"The spirit said it will be fine, Ericchi… the effect of it should be gone by now… we already destroyed the village…. The curse is gone with them…" Nozomi said.

"Sure?" Eli asked.

"Yup, they're very sure…" Nozomi replied.

Eli nodded slightly before she snapped her fingers. Honoka and Umi began to move freely again.

"Hah—ha—ha…. What happened…?" Umi said as she tried to catch her breath.

"My head spinning… what's happening?" Honoka said.

"We should be the one who ask that to you two, why are you two bathed in blood last night and why Kotori wounded badly?" Eli asked.

"K-Kotori?! Wh-where is she?!" Umi said in panic.

"Calm down, look there, she is peacefully being treated…" Nozomi said as she pointed to where Kotori being treated. .

"Oh…" Umi relieved.

"She is currently unconscious, we will ask her later, but tell me what you two remember about yesterday…?"Eli asked.

"About yesterday…." Umi said as she tried to remember it.

"I remember we were checking out on the hot spring… then I ran in as I see the pond. The water is extremely pure and refreshing— but suddenly, I feel like denying everything that I have believed, I don't really remember well about the topic, but I think I was arguing with Umi-chan because of it…" Honoka explained.

"All I remember was…. you were saying something and we began to argue and you started to hit me…" Umi said.

"I did? I don't remember hitting you…" Honoka said.

"You were dragging me to the pond and started to hit me… then I started to lose myself since then…" Umi replied.

"I…I'm sorry… if I really did that…" Honoka said.

"It's fine, I know you're lost that time…" Umi replied.

"You didn't drink the water, though, yes?" Nozomi asked.

"I decide to not to… it smells terrible around there so I thought, maybe what Maki said is right. It will be very gross of me to drink water from a stink place like that… even if it is transparent and looks safe…" Umi said.

"I wish you think the same too, Honoka-chan…" Nozomi sighed.

"Eh? Well! It's still should be safe, right? I'm a Chimera too, remember?" Honoka said.

"We still don't know what kind of Chimera are you… you never transformed…" Nozomi said.

"Hehe, right…I don't know when I become one too…" Honoka said.

"I think I can handle that…" Lilith said as she approached them after she washed the medical tools.

"Eh?" everyone turned to her.

"There's someone who lives a little further from the city, his name is Leon… he is a professor who has been helping me out in my research…" Lilith said.

"Human, helping you on your research?" Eli flustered,

"Yup, he was a homeless when I pick him up… I took care of him from since he is a little kid…" Lilith said with a chuckle,

"Then I suppose he is like your son?" Eli said teasingly.

"My son? Probably… but anyway, he is a very caring person, very handy and loving too. He is already married to a woman— though he has no kid yet. You can submit your form to become his kids…" Lilith said playfully.

"Oh, ok…—huh, wait, what are we doing with him again?!" Honoka asked.

Lilith giggled,

"I thought you bit it… but anyway, get a sample of your blood and give it to him… he should be able to tell you about what you are…" Lilith said.

"Isn't that a little risky though? I mean.. to show that you're a Chimera…" Nozomi said.

"He has been dealing with their problem from long ago… and he is a Chimera himself too… a werelion… he really looks like a king, you know… but he is super gentle… you won't even guess that he is a Lion undercover…" Lilith replied with a playful smile.

"So…how does it sounds, Honoka?" Eli asked.

"I'll give it a shot…" Honoka said.

"Then, I'll give you the detail later… but as for now, we should be a little worried about your friend…" Lilith said.

"What with Kotori?" Umi asked.

"Hmm...so far, we couldn't find any serious problem with internal organ, the only fatal wound is the one in her stomach, it seems something long and sharp stabs her and close to break her intestine… but she survived it…we have a professional to take care of that…." Lilith said.

Umi bit her lip,

"Will she be able to go back home?" Umi asked.

"No…not any sooner… but I'm sure she will be healed in a few months…" Lilith said.

"Then, what we should worry about?" Niko asked.

"I think you're trying to say something about her fashion business?" Eli asked.

"Kind of…I don't think you'll be able to get a contact without her… and to make her running the business in this condition is impossible…" Lilith said.

"We will have to freeze the business temporary… I'll make a letter for it…" Umi said.

Suddenly, they could hear a gentle knock on the door. Rin quickly ran to open it. Meg politely gestured before she came in.

"Excuse me, I'm here to report on my investigation…" Meg said.

"Investigation?" Everyone wondered,

"Ah, I was the one who asked for it…" Maki said as she washes her hands.

"I'm sorry but I have to say that I don't want to just believe on your story, Nozomi…." Maki continued.

"That's fine for me… everyone can believe whatever they wanted to believe…." Nozomi said.

"For this case, I think you should keep your spiritual story away. I found that the water in that village is indeed contains a drug substance that caused hallucination….it's more like a water poisoning than a spiritual work…" Meg said.

"Then, can you tell me how it works?" Nozomi asked.

"There's a small river near the village, they're also containing the same substance, but in a very small amount…so I'm suspecting the poisoning came from the village itself. I've added something to help the purifying… then as for the hot spring explanation— it's not a hot spring, it's a pond with electric stove all over the wall… the water still contains a large amount of drugs and electricity.. the air aren't very healthy either..." Meg replied.

"W-what?" Everyone flustered,

"H-how is that even a hot spring…." Niko smirked.

"Apparently, they're trying to make profit from it, though they couldn't actually do it… If only I could see a few dead bodies, then I can simply say that it is made and caused a big chaos— I only can state this from looking at the blueprint that I found…"

"You can't find any dead body?" Maki asked.

"No… only ashes and ruins… nothing more…" Meg replied.

"That's the power of spiritual wolves…" Nozomi said.

"It's hard to believe for a normal human to use such power… I can't simply comprehend how that works or how such thing even possible…" Meg said.

"Well, I thought it was impossible for a creature to transform to other creatures too— yet your kind have an ability to transform into anything… it's magical, it's not scientific… before you can explain how that works— I cannot explain how my power works…" Nozomi said.

"Fair point…. You never fail to impress me, Toujou-san…" Meg said.

"Thing is, Nozomi is indeed has a power before everything…. But either way, thanks for investigating it, Meg…." Eli said.

"Yup, what Ericchi said!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Eli…." Meg smiled softly.

"Rin, Hanayo, can you two get these medicine from the apothecary?" Maki handed a paper to Rin and Hanayo.

"Oh—Okay!" Rin said.

"Thanks, I'll still have to clean a few more wounds with Lilith…" Maki said before she returned to where Kotori is. Rin and Hanayo left the room immediately.

Maki sighed a little. She waited for a moment before she began to speak,

"Alright…. Now that they're gone…." Maki said.

"Hmm? Is there anything you're trying to say without Rin and Hanayo?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes… it's about Rin…." Maki said.

"What about her?" Honoka asked.

"She wanted to become a chimera… she texted me last night… asking me about my chimera blood…. Then she just somehow feels like trying to hint me to give her my blood once my transformation is complete…" Maki said.

"I thought she is fine with who she is…?" Eli asked.

"I'm sure she is, but, she just wanted to be a little more useful for everyone…. Considering what we are all dealing with…" Maki said.

"That's easy, we can take some pure blood from our world…" Lilith said.

"No… that's not quite the point, Lil, I've been considering that too…." Eli said.

"Then what makes you not doing that?" Lilith asked.

"You did know that Chimeras are very vulnerable to charms? I can't simply plant all my charm inside them… I don't want to make them my puppet… like them…" Eli said as she turned to Umi and Honoka.

"W-wait… what are you talking about?" Umi asked.

"Yeah? What with us?" Honoka asked.

"There's two kind of charms that Elichika have… one is temporary— a very weak one and only could last for a few hours… then the other one is permanent, she put in a seed inside your mind— you can be controlled any time and you might never realize it as well because she make you do her bidding at any time she wants…" Lilith explained.

"W-what kind of wicked magic is that?!" Umi protested.

"It's a magic that Eli inherited from someone in our kind…" Meg said.

"Ah— that sounds… powerful…." Umi said.

"That she is… she always impress anyone… but anyway, her point was, if everyone here is a chimera, then she will have to be aware of back stabs… she may have to put everyone her seed of charm as a protection to keep off the other charmer from trying… Elichika is being nice like always too…" Lilith explained with a smile,

"There-there, you're giving too much compliment…" Eli said.

Meg smirked wryly.

"Wait, I think I've heard that Eli's magic is always permanent…? Then what about the weak charm?" Niko asked.

"Ah—my bad, then if I may restate it again, she can do a weak charm that is permanent, but can be dispelled by one's will… if you're strong to your true self, then you can shake off her charm… it usually only last for a few hours— or just until Elichika want to release them from it…" Lilith said.

"I had to put the strong charm in you because I was scared that you'll shook off on your way back to camp and screw up things… sorry…" Eli said to Umi and Honoka.

"Your state that time was also hard to handle, you deny almost everything we thought you'll believe…" Niko said.

"We can't shook off the strong one…?" Honoka asked.

"You won't even know that you're under control…. Your mind will be put into an eternal dream…" Lilith said.

"How could you know a lot about her skill?" Nozomi asked.

"I explained that to her long ago, didn't expect her to still remember that…" Eli said. Nozomi squinted her eyes at Eli,

"I….I'll explain you everything too later…" Eli said.

"Good! I don't want to lose from your cousin!" Nozomi said.

"Ohoho-ho… I'll probably still winning if you're trying to beat my knowledge… you can only beat me with muscles…." Lilith said mockingly.

"No you won't…. I can beat you with knowledge… I'll show you!" Nozomi pouts.

"Then— quick question, what's Elichika's favorite food?!"

"Chocolate!" Nozomi said quickly.

"W-what?! How did you even know?!"

"I'm her girlfriend, of course I know! Stupid ass! Get a better question!"

"Then, who's the name of her idol-club in her high-school years?" Lilith asked.

"µ's! I'm the one who came up with the name!" Nozomi yelled.

"No way! No! That can't be!"

"I'm the member of that idol club too! Do you even notice me?!"

"Huh? Why would I look at you? I don't even watch µ's in TV, not even the one with title Dancing Stars on me that was aired in Halloween!"

"Then how do you even know the details, are you an idiot?!"

"Not your business! Witch!"

The two began to argue. Everyone sighed…

"….and here I thought I'm the only one who gets into an argument daily…" Niko said.

"Hey-Niko, you sucks…" Maki said as she is busy taking care of Kotori.

"What the heck? Get back to work!"

* * *

><p>The apothecary,<p>

Rin and Hanayo just got there and started to ask,

"Uh-excuse me-nya!" Rin called. A woman with short dark purple hair appeared,

"Welcome to the apothecary, how can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"We're here to get these medicines…" Hanayo handed the paper. The woman reads it for a moment. Rin tried to take a peek on her name, it says, "Eve Faith"

"Eve…." Rin said.

"Hm?" Eve replied.

"Ah—nothing, I was just reading your name-nya!" Rin said.

Eve smiled softly.

"Please wait for a moment for your medicine…" Eve said again.

"Ok!"

Eve went away from them. As they waited Eve to work, Rin could feel someone watching them. She turned around to look for that someone, though she couldn't find anyone suspicious— or so she thinks.

"What's wrong, Rin-chan?" Hanayo asked.

"Mmm…. Nothing-nya…" Rin said.

Hanayo smiled softly,

"Tell me if you're troubled with anything, ok?" Hanayo said.

"Yup…" Rin said.

After a moment, Eve returned with the medicines.

"Thank you for waiting, here is your order…" Eve placed all the medicine in a plastic bag. Hanayo picks it up,

"Thank you!" Rin and Hanayo said.

Eve smiled softly, they remained quiet for a moment as they stare into each other.

"What's wrong?" Eve asked.

"Uh— well… I was just thinking, you look familiar-nya…" Rin said.

"Do you know my twin sister, Lilith…?" Eve asked.

"Oh! She is your twin sister! No wonder-nya!" Rin said.

"Yup, we have a very similar face with each other, but as you can see, I cut my hair short and I'm working as apothecary…" Eve said.

"Are you working as model too?" Hanayo asked.

"Sometime, but that's only if she asked me to go…or more like, insisting me to go…." Eve said.

"I see…"

Eve seems to notice someone watching them as they talk, though she remained quiet about it and pretend like she didn't know.

"Now, you two should go to turn in those medicines, you're running errand for Maki, right?" Eve said.

"Yup! Thanks!" Hanayo and Rin said before they walked away from her.

Eve sighed slightly, then turned into a direction.

"Come out now…" she said.

A woman came out from her hiding,

"Why are you even stalking them….. stupid…." Eve sighed.

* * *

><p>Back at where Kotori treated,<p>

Meg, Umi and Honoka already gone to somewhere else, Nozomi and Eli still waiting for Kotori to be awake, Niko remained in her seat as she reads a fashion magazine, Maki and Lilith taking a break after they completely finished with Kotori's treatment.

Maki sighed weakly,

"That was one difficult wound…I'm glad our doctor can help with it…" Maki said.

"Yeah, I didn't expect human to be so fragile too…" Lilith said.

"She will need her medicine soon, I wonder how's Hanayo and Rin going…" Maki said.

"They'll be fine…" Lilith said.

"I hope they're not taking too long…" Maki said.

"Can you tell us about the result…?" Nozomi asked as she started to play with Eli's hand. Niko noticed it, but she pretends to not see it.

"Huh? Well… I'll just tell you the thing you need to know, ok?" Maki said.

"No, tell me everything, in details… I might can figure out what happening in that night…" Nozomi said. She tentatively brushes her fingers on her arm,

"Oh— you want that one? Then I can make it simple… She has a few bruises on her chest, a pair of deep wounds on her stomach, a broken hips, then a few scars all over her body…The force is pretty strong— though from the position of them, looks like she isn't the actual target…. Maybe she is trying to get in the middle of them?" Maki said.

"Hmm… high possibilities, maybe she is actually trying to get the situation in control, but she can't?" Nozomi said as she glanced at Eli's fingers with a slight blush on her face. Lilith noticed it, though she tried to ignore it.

"I believe that so… but sheesh, that two… how do they even get into such a big fight." Maki said.

"Can't be helped, they're lost on their mind… even the most loyal pet will betray its master at that state…" Lilith said.

"Well, at least Umi and Honoka are responsible about it…" Eli said.

"Well, yes, they do, I'm just glad they didn't kill her…." Maki said.

"To begin with, you all could've waited for us… we know about that village from the spirits… so even though we couldn't give you a scientific explanation like Meg, we still could've prevent this to happen…" Nozomi said as she still playing with Eli's hand.

"Hmm…. Someone insisted that we don't need to wait for you two…" Maki glanced at Niko.

"H-hey?! Don't give me that look! I didn't know!" Niko said.

"Just next time, please call us if you want to do something risky…" Eli said.

"Will do…" Maki said.

Eli stood up quickly before Nozomi able to sniff her hands,

"We will leave you for now, just tell us when she is available for some long chat and interview…" Eli said…

"Of course…" Maki said.

"Come on, Nozomi… I know you want it…" Eli pulls Nozomi out from the room.

"Ahh— Ericchi so understanding!" Nozomi said playfully before she and Eli gone through the door.

Niko and Lilith sighed,

"I'm glad they still know common sense…" Niko said.

Lilith giggled,

"Marriage is such a beautiful thing, don't you think?" Lilith said with a faint smile.

"Huh? Common sense? Marriage? What is this all about all so sudden? " Maki said.

"Nothing…" Niko and Lilith said.

"Are you two being sarcastic? I mean… For Niko to talk about common sense… and for Lilith to talk about marriage…." Maki said.

"W-what the hell? Do you think I don't have one?" Niko protested.

"Y-yeah?! Do you think I never think of Marriage?" Lilith protested.

"It just out of character for me… I mean, look… Niko is always go with her own logic, then Lilith is always gone with random man every night…"

"I-I'm just having my own clever way to deal with the world!" Niko said.

"Yeah! I'm just trying to figure out the perfect mate for me!" Lilith said.

"Doesn't mean to let you put your own logic in— or trying on every single man in the world…" Maki said.

"S-shut up! You just don't understand our suffering!" Niko and Lilith said all together.

"The hell is that, I don't get it…" Maki sighed.

* * *

><p>At the clinic hallway,<p>

Hanayo and Rin trying to wander around to search for information section,

"W-waaaa…this clinic is so big… and I forgot to remember the number of Kotori-chan's room-nya!" Rin said.

"M-me too! Uuhh… what was her number!" Hanayo said.

"We should be fine if—Ah! Meg!" Rin yelled,

Meg remained quiet as she noticed them.

"Ahh! What a relieve!" Hanayo said.

Rin and Hanayo approached her,

"What's the number of Kotori-chan's room nya?" Rin asked.

"Zero…Eight...Zero…." Meg said.

"Oh! Thanks-nya!" Rin said.

The two turning around from her,

"Koizumi-san…" Meg called.

Hanayo stopped, she turned around to her.

"Yes?" Hanayo replied.

Meg remained quiet for a moment, she stole a second of glance at Rin before she fix her glasses.

"It's nothing…" Meg said.

"Oh…" Hanayo smiled faintly.

"Please hurry up and give the medicine to her… I'll be here if you need me…" Meg said as she rested her back on the wall. Hanayo seems to understand something.

"Ok-nya!" Rin replied.

The two continued to walk through the hallway until Hanayo stopped,

"Rin-chan…" Hanayo said.

"Yes, Kayo-chin?" Rin replied.

"You go on first. I have something to take care of!" Hanayo said before she shoved the medicines to Rin and ran away so quickly.

"W-wait! Kayo-chin!" Rin about to hold her, but she is already gone…

"What with her I wonder-nya…." Rin mumbled.

She sighed weakly before she continues to send the medicines with a cheerful walk.

* * *

><p>Abandoned factory, afternoon,<p>

Honoka and Umi walks through the empty buildings, they're searching for the addressed building that Lilith told them about.

"Hmm… I think we're going to the right direction now…" Honoka said.

"Good, because once we know what you are… we can get into the business again…" Umi said.

"Hehe… why do we have to do it anyway, we can always wait until I actually transform…" Honoka said.

"No, that's not the point… the point is… we have to know what can prevent you to randomly transform…" Umi said.

"Oh…."

"If possible, we can get a cure for you too…" Umi said.

"For me? What about you?" Honoka asked.

"I….uh…. I believe the cure will be expensive, you should get it first… I'm fine to stay a bit longer…" Umi said.

"Oh—okay! Thanks, Umi-chan!" Honoka said.

They stopped in front of a building with a big iron door. Umi knocked it politely. After a moment, the door opened slowly and a big strong looking guy with black hair and lion-like hairstyle appear,

"Ah— new visitor….wait…" the guy paused,

"Aren't you two… the prosecutor Sonoda Umi and Attorney Kousaka Honoka?" he continued.

"Yeah…" Honoka said.

"Owweeeee! I'm a big fan of you two!" He cheered happily,

"Ah…really?" Umi asked.

"Oh yes, baby! Those coolness in the courtroom— I can't believe I'll see it in my own eyes, more importantly, in front of my doorstep! Let's take a picture!" He said cheerfully.

"Uhm…Okay?" Honoka said.

The guy quickly ran back in before he returned with a digital camera.

"Cheese!" he said as he takes the picture with them.

"I'm sorry for the mess in our latest show…" Umi said.

"What mess? It's clearly not a mess since you managed to make everyone doubt the guilt and reveal the truth— even though it's not quite the way it usually to be… but it's not a bad show, really, I'm very entertained!" He said.

"Ah….alright… Sir…uh…"

"Leon, my name is Leon Faith…" He said as he offers a handshake.

"Honoka and Umi here!" Honoka accepted his handshake.

"He knew that, silly…" Umi said.

"Oh—right… he does…"

"Haha, I love those goofy things!" He said amusedly.

Umi sighed, Honoka laughed with him awkwardly,

"Now-now, we're here for a business… we should get down to it already…." Umi said.

"Oh, right! We should!" Honoka said.

"Hmm…? What kind of business is it?" He asked.

"Well….."

* * *

><p>Ayase's family house, bedroom, afternoon;<p>

It has happened for a while, the two lusting and tending each other's desires. They embrace tightly under the thick bedcover, gently brushes their skins against the other and trading their love through their mouth.

Eli's two fingers penetrated inside Nozomi's hollow— slowly slides on the slippery and warm surfaces. She enjoyed at the tightness of her as she tense from all the tease she get. Nozomi moaned softly as she enjoys herself being treated— she placed her two fingers inside Eli's mouth, demanding to be licked and sucked as well which Eli agreed to.

"Ah— it's been a while for us to do this for real…" Nozomi said.

"You were getting addicted with all the fantasy…." Eli replied before she licked her girlfriend's fingers and sucking it gently.

"It can't be helped, now that I have no idea of how— I want to do it for real again…."Nozomi said.

"I suppose you'll want it again tonight?" Eli asked.

"Of course, Ericchi… I'll want it forever… it just that I had to hold back at some point because I can't possibly do it all day…." Nozomi replied.

"If I have to say, you're very into it lately… your energy seems to be endless too… but I'm glad you could control yourself… I never see you randomly transforming again…"

"Yup— praise me more, Ericchi…" Nozomi moved Eli's lips to her breast. Eli began to lick her gently and penetrate her deeper with three fingers. Nozomi moaned in satisfaction.

At the time she had enough with her breast, Eli moved down to her core— she took out her fingers and started to pull open her hollow before she began to penetrate in her tongue.

"Oh—! This is so good—Ah! You're getting a lot better in this, aren't you?" Nozomi said as she moans.

Eli penetrated in both of her thumbs that she used to open the hollow, she penetrated her tongue deeper and playing its motion inside her before she began to suck her out.

Nozomi arched as it happen, she couldn't describe how wonderful that feels like— she reached an euphoria that she never felt before. Eli is clearly getting really better at everything.

"Ha—ha—ha! Ericchi! I want you!"

Eli crawled up and began to kiss her deeply as she pushed her deeper to the bed— lifting her legs up and pressed her own core against her core, rubbing their core against each other lustfully. She press her deeper and deeper as they tighten their embrace as well.

Eli trailed her lips down to her neck, giving a pleasure that Nozomi always loved from ever since they dated. With the tender lips stroking against her skin, with the gentle hands pressing her body, and with their cores rubbing against each other, Nozomi moaned lustfully.

"Ericchi—fill me….ha—ha—ah I want you…ha—ah I really want you…." She demanded.

"Huh? Are you sure…?" Eli asked.

"Please do—ah—ah…I'm close to my limit…" she begged with lustful eyes.

Eli was about to ask for another question— though Nozomi began to scream out and that arouses her. She couldn't stop herself—she couldn't hold herself, Nozomi seems to be very sure with what she asked…so she did.

She lift her hips and poured her love inside her as she reached her limit, the satisfaction she just felt is something that she couldn't forget—because for some reason, a pride grew inside her as her love flows inside her…and that's also giving her a new experience as she could feel very tired for some reason. She has never felt this tired ever since she dated her.

It's like everything has gone out along with her love… though she wonder, does all of her energy gone inside her as well? How hyper Nozomi can be if it plus her energy?

"Ah—Ericchi…. this is…amazing as always…." Nozomi said.

Eli couldn't respond, she is too tired for everything…

"I feel weakened as your love flowing inside me…. it's crazy…." She said again.

"I just really want to sleep now…hmm…can you take me out of my dream already?" she asked.

Eli sighed weakly. She pinched Nozomi's cheek.

"Huh? What with that, Ericchi? Let's come out from dream world already—wait…." She paused.

"WE ARE NOT IN THERE! I TOTALLY FORGOT WE ARE NOT IN THERE!" Nozomi quickly wake up in panic.

Eli didn't make a reply. She already falls asleep.

"AAAAAA! ERICCHI! ERICCHI! DON'T JUST SLEEP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! TAKE CARE OF ME!"

Nozomi shook Eli but Eli completely ignored her as she stay in her sleep.

"ERICCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the clinic, afternoon;<p>

Kotori already woke up from her long slumber, she looks quite fit for a sick person…

"Where's everyone?" Kotori asked.

"Honoka and Umi gone somewhere to look for something, Rin returns home because she need to study, Hanayo went somewhere, Niko gone sleeping somewhere around here, Lilith went out for a bit, said she need to get a little fresh air, Eli and Nozomi have been looking for you— now they're gone somewhere to tend Nozomi's request…" Maki said as she prepared the medicine for Kotori.

"Do you know what Honoka-chan and Umi-chan looking for?" Kotori asked.

"I think it was about Honoka's blood… they're going to run a test on it…" Maki said.

"Oh…." Kotori nodded.

"You should worry about yourself a little, you're wounded here and there…" Maki said as she served the medicine to her.

"It was my fault… both of them are trying to protect me from each other— but I got into the fight on my own…" Kotori said.

"Tell me more about it…" Maki said.

"Well, they just started to argue about me… said, they're worried if one of them is trying to kill me… I just don't know where they got the idea, but it feels very strange and… I just couldn't stop them…" Kotori replied.

"So they're really doubting each other…?" Maki asked.

"Kind of… they said they feel very responsible of my safety… they don't want me to get hurt and they don't want each other to try protecting me…"

"Ironic, you got hurt…" Maki said.

"Yes, I tried to stop them, but it was an epic failure… they were angry at each other after that and start losing themselves. I think it has to do with the air… I kind of feel dizzy when I got there… and it feels like everyone around me isn't my friend…" Kotori explained.

"The air and the water… Meg confirmed it too…" Maki said as she gestured to Kotori to start drinking her medicine.

"I see…" Kotori said before she drank her medicine.

"Hmmm… what's this?"

"A supplement to help you regenerating… you lost a lot of blood… you need them to help your recovery…" Maki said.

"Oh, thanks…" Kotori replied.

She smiled,

"Don't you wish you're a chimera…?" Maki asked.

"Sometime, yes, but I prefer being a human… after everything…" Kotori said.

"Why? It's a good life, you just need to hold back your instinct…" Maki replied.

"But, is it really a life when you can do whatever you wish? Will you learn from a mistake if you can simply recovered? To begin with, it won't be called as a hard working if we don't know how it feels like when we fall…" Kotori replied.

"I don't get you… we earned something special… something that other human don't have…" Maki replied.

"What if there's one day where everyone started to be special like you? Like Umi-chan, like Honoka-chan… or like Nozomi-chan? Do you think the world is going to be like the world it used to be?" Kotori asked.

"Of course it won't…." Maki replied.

"That's exactly my point, Maki-chan… if everyone own the specialty that Chimera have, this world will turn into a jungle, violence will be done in ease, then people will be doing so to humiliate others and the weak will forever be shamed— they cannot die from it and unable to escape from it, or simply they just can't learn from it. To be mentally suffering is a lot more painful than to be physically suffering…" Kotori replied.

"I still couldn't agree with you. Isn't that a good thing to happen? People will stop dying every day… people will stop suffering physically. You know you can't prevent a mental suffering, this world is made that way… you have to feel both— and with Chimera blood in you, you only have to worry about one…"

"Yes, I know… but that is the exact point I'm worried of… it breaks the current balance of the world… people will suffer more mentally than physically…it will change everything… besides, not everyone can hold their instinct… looking at how hard it is for Umi-chan made me feel like getting as far as I could from that kind of life… and to know Honoka-chan is one of you…. It made me feel like I really want to not become one… besides, without normal human, your clinic won't run well… right?" Kotori said.

"Hey—now that you mention them… it feels like you're saying that you just wanted to make them feel a lot special than you… and you wish to be special for them as well…" Maki said.

Kotori surprised at it— she knows that's the truth that she wanted to hide from everyone.

Maki sighed weakly,

"See? I was right… right? I've heard this kind of problem from someone before.. you really hasn't change much…." Maki said.

"You've changed a lot, you can understand people so quickly…" Kotori replied.

"So you confirmed that…. good. Saving me the trouble… but anyway, I'm not studying for nothing, so I take that as compliment…"

"It is a compliment…"

Maki sighed again,

"Besides, if you're worried about my clinic, we can always change our business into mental-only clinic… or something else that may be useful later…" Maki said.

"true…" Kotori replied.

"Either way, you should get well soon so you can start taking care of your business… Umi froze your business for now…" Maki said as she crossed her arms.

"Ah, that's nice of her… but I think I can still work…"

"Nah— not a chance, can you even move your arms?"

"I can—ow-ow!" Kotori tried to move but everything is too painful for now.

"Guessed so…"

"Aaaah! This is so troublesome!"

"And you just realized it… this is what you call as hard work, you see?"

"Do you not have anything to heal me instantly?! Just for my arms!"

"No… not even a proper Chimera blood… I think Lilith will have something like that though…"

"Don't want…"

"Then deal with it…"

* * *

><p>The abandoned factory,<p>

Honoka and Umi sat on the living room, waiting for the test result to come out. Honoka and Umi examining the room, they could see a lot of family photos. There's a specific someone that they knew would be inside the photo, they also already expect that someone will look young and beautiful as always… though what they don't expect is….

"Hey, Honoka… don't you think Lilith is somewhat very motherly…?" Umi asked.

"Yeah… it really feels like she is a true mother…"

"Knowing her as a player…. I mean, look, she plays a lot with random guy every night… it really makes her feel like… you know… whore… I really didn't expect her to own a son that she loves." Umi said.

"Her job as a nurse too…" Honoka said.

"Eh? That one, I can always think it just her way to get free meal from the morgue…"

"True, but I still think, for her to survive in that kind of job… and to do it well… she is still doing a legal job, right? So I don't suppose it just her way to get free meal from morgue…"

"Good point…" Umi replied.

"Let's just think she is a good person…" Honoka said.

"I guess so…"

After a while, Leon came out from his room. He looks somewhat very happy.

"Thanks for waiting! I have the news right here…" He said as he approaches them with a stack of paper and an amulet with bright red gem and gold chains.

Umi and Honoka remained quiet as they wait for him to announce it. He look through the paper and doing a very quick scan before he said…

"Apparently, your blood is a strange blood. It's like you were already another creature and then injected by another creature blood, resulting you to get a specific error… now you can't turn into any animal form unless you somehow could remove one of it…"

"W-wait? What? Honoka is already another creature? But when is that happen? I mean… I swear… she was able to get sick and getting fat…" Umi said.

"T-there! Umi-chan!"

"The original blood isn't that strong, it only happens to the blood that modified by specific peoples to do something bad…"

Umi frowned slightly, though she remained calm and quiet.

"Huh? But…. if that is so… then my family…?"

"I'm not sure about that, you should ask your parents…maybe you're adopted…" Leon said.

"Hmm… that's very possible, you're the only bright ginger haired girl with blue eyes in the family…" Umi said.

"W-whaaaaat?"

"I…I said that's possible! Not sure!" Umi said.

"You really should ask… even though in the end, it doesn't matter… you are alive until now and well loved…" He said.

"Yeah…." Umi added.

"I see… then I should go and ask!" Honoka said before she ran out.

"Wait! Honoka!" Umi yelled.

Umi sighed,

"Sheesh, that girl…"

Leon laughed.

"That's the attorney Honoka I know!" He said.

"I'm sorry for her… I'll take my leave too…" Umi said before she gestured politely and hurry up to catch up with Honoka.

Leon smiled,

"…and that's prosecutor Umi that I know…."

Suddenly, someone knocked the door softly,

"Excuse me…" A certain girl waited near the door. She is carrying a big book with her.

"Ah— Arisa… here to update the book again?" He asked.

"Yup…" Arisa smiled. She turned at the table and noticed an amulet.

* * *

><p>Back into the clinic,<p>

Kotori remained quiet and calm on her bed, staring into the windows as she see the beautiful view outside. Maki has gone to take care of the other patient.

Kotori sighed.

Someone knocked the door softly.

"Come in…" Kotori said.

Meg and Hanayo walks inside the room.

"Ah, Meg, Kayo-chan!" Kotori greeted them.

"Kotori-chan! Let me try something on you!" Hanayo said.

"Eh?!" Kotori flustered.

Before she could do anything, Hanayo began to mumbles something before….

"Aahh!"

A bright light casted from Hanayo's hand to Kotori. Everyone in the room quickly cover their eyes from the blinding light.

As Kotori open her eyes, she just realized that she was able to move her hands and it wasn't painful too.

"Huh?"

Kotori tried to move around. There's no pain that she could felt.

"Does it work?" Hanayo asked.

Meg remained quiet as she fixes her glasses.

"Did you just heal me?!" Kotori said.

"Yup!" Hanayo said.

"H-How?!"

"She were able to pass the test, so she got it…" Meg said.

"What test?" Kotori asked.

"Uhm… I asked Meg about super power that will let me heal, so she leads me to a Dryad den to meet with the leader. The leader gave me a test— and I passed!"

"She has the pure heart, so of course she will pass at ease…"Meg said.

"Ah… sounds awesome!" Kotori said.

"Yup! But what best is, he lets me have this power for as long as I need it!" Hanayo said cheerfully.

"That's great! I want that too!" Kotori said.

"In all honesty, I doubt you'll pass him… I'll look for another, ok?" Meg said.

"W-what?"

"You just look pure…. But not quite pure…. Because your heart is already corrupted by something…" Meg said.

"W-what-what? wait… Corrupted?!" Kotori protested.

Hanayo giggled,

"I didn't know Meg is such a tease at times…" Hanayo said.

"But I'm serious…." Meg said.

Hanayo remained quiet with awkward smile.

"Th-that's cruel! I'm not corrupted!" Kotori said.

"You should take that as an honor… because no matter how you looks, for someone to know where your heart is— especially for someone as honest as me… it's an appreciation…." Meg said.

"That still sounds cruel…." Kotori said.

"T-there-there, Kotori-chan…" Hanayo pat her back.

"By the way, this is just a wonder… can you stand?" Meg asked.

"Eh? Uhm…. well…" Kotori tried to move her legs, she can do it at ease.

"That would be easy to do too, but I'm talking about holding your body weight…" Meg said.

"Oh…" Kotori turned around and she tried to step on the floor— but she fell immediately as she tried to stand up. Hanayo quickly tried to support her.

"U-uh! Kotori-chan!" Hanayo said.

"Ah…. I can't…." Kotori said,

Meg fixes her glasses.

"Then I was right…. you'll have to practice your magic again, Koizumi-san…" Meg said.

"Uh? Okay…." Hanayo replied. Kotori tried to return to the bed with Hanayo's help.

Meg quickly walks away. Hanayo and Kotori flustered for a moment until Meg returned with a wheel chair.

"Here…." She said.

Kotori and Hanayo staring at it in awe…

Meg sighed before she approached Kotori— carrying her on her arms and placed her on the wheel chair.

"You'll have to stay here for a few days or weeks until your friend can heal you completely…" Meg said.

"T…thanks…." Kotori said shyly.

The room is awkwardly silenced for a moment before Meg fixes her glasses again and said,

"Do you want to take a small walk as well?" She asked.

"Uh…..yes please?" Kotori replied.

"Ah—Uhm… Meg, about the blood…." Hanayo said.

"That? I already gave it to Eve, she will do better at it… You should pick it up with your friend tomorrow…." Meg said.

"Oh, okay…." Hanayo replied.

"Now, let's take your friend here for a walk, shall we?" Meg smiled faintly.

"Yup!"

* * *

><p>Homura Manjuu Shop, afternoon,<p>

"Mother!" Honoka ran into the shop. Luckily, there's no customer at the moment.

"Honoka! Wait up!" Umi said as she caught up to her.

"Ah? What's up, Honoka-chan?" her mother replied.

"Am I adopted?!" Honoka asked boldly.

Her mother remained quiet for a moment before she sighed heavily,

"What kind of stupid question is that?! Of course you're my daughter, idiot!" her mother yelled.

"Ehhh!?"

"Look—you have my face…" she said.

"But… the color…." Honoka said.

"You're inheriting that from your grandma!" she yelled.

"Oh…."

"Here, look…" Her mother walks quickly to the cashier and pick up a family portrait, she showed it to Honoka and Umi.

"See?" her mother said. The picture is gray… they can't possibly tell the color of the hair and eyes.

"But it's—…"

"Stop asking question and go do something else! Help the kitchen if you want too!" Honoka's mother cuts in before Umi can finish her words.

"Ok!" Honoka said before she gone to the kitchen.

Umi still flustered. Honoka's mother sighed weakly.

"Mmm… mam… sorry to ask, but… is she really?" Umi asked politely,

"She is not— but don't tell her…." she said.

"Why?"

"Because I found her on the street… inside a wooden crate…"

"Oh…."

"There's no one— and no children that want to know that they're dumped by their true parents… just imagine how hard it is for them to keep wondering where they actually belongs to… or perhaps, wondering how special they are for someone who took care of them… especially when they already have one true children…" she replied.

"I…I understand…" Umi replied.

"Good…"

"I'll take my leave, mam, please tell Honoka that I'm going to meet Kotori…." Umi said.

"Ah— wait up, do you want to bring some manjuus? It's a sign of our promise…"

"Y-yes….please…. I mean…. uhm…. thanks…." Umi said shyly.

"Haha, Umi-chan still loves our manjuus…" Honoka's mother laughed.

"I certainly do…" Umi blushed slightly.

* * *

><p>The Faith's Estate—Laboratory, night time,<p>

Eve taking a break from her works tonight. She is focusing on what she promised to be done by tomorrow— the blood that Meg gave to her.

She reads the instruction over and over to double check her step. She carefully mixed some liquids from here and there then as she was about to test it on the blood….

"Eveeeeeeeeee!" Lilith came into the room.

"The hell, sis! Don't surprise me like that!" Eve said.

"Ahhaaaa— Eveeeee!" Lilith approached her and hugging her tight and snuggling her face against her.

"What the heck are you—hey!" Eve shoved her away with her elbow.

"Eve!" Lilith called her out again.

"What the hell happening, sis?!" Eve yelled.

Lilith giggled,

"Nothing, I just want to do that…" Lilith said.

"Weirdo…" Eve said.

"What are you doing, Eve? Why you're not in apothecary?" Lilith asked.

"Meg requested me to modify this blood…"

"Oh! Is there anything special? You don't always accept such a crappy job…"

"I always wanted to try it— I'm not a genius on this kind of thing…" Eve said,

"Ho-ho-ho! You are just trying to compete with your lovely twin sister I see…" Lilith said teasingly.

"Shut up…." Eve said.

"Or…. Hmm…. Actually… I think you're….taking shine on Meg?" Lilith said teasingly.

"T-the heck? No… why would I want to be with a psychopath…?!"

"Haha! We agreed on that…" Lilith said.

"Geez…. She is a such a dork… there's nothing you can see good from her…" Eve said.

"Yet you're doing her request…" Lilith said.

"It wasn't her request! It was the request from that Koizumi girl— said this going to be for her friend who really wanted to be a good help for everyone…."

"Oh… Hanayo-chan…. hmm… then it's probably for Rin-chan…" Lilith said.

"Yeah, probably… I don't know…" Eve replied.

"Let me give you a hand…" Lilith tried to get the tube.

"No! Leave me alone! I want to do it myself!" Eve kicked Lilith.

"Aaaahh! So cruel! So cruel! This is a domestic violence!" Lilith said playfully.

"Said the one who elbowed my face when I was asleep—Get out already! Stop being exists around me!"

"Noooooo! I like being a parasite! Let me stick myself on you!" Lilith grabs Eve's hand and melts her hand on her—sticking herself to her tightly.

"Eww! Sis! You're gross! Get off me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright peoples...<strong>

**I want to ask you something that I've been considering for later chapter...**

**Are you really going to be fine with BDSM NozoEli (and if I added 'toys' on it too?) Someone requested it too in review so I just...really... well..In all honesty I've been wanting to write it...but I'm not sure if you will like it!**

**So tell me if you are fine with it... I know there's already someone who said its ok... but still worry me lol...**


	16. Responsibility

**I think we're very close to the turning point now...**

**Thanks for review/comments/fave/follows! Love it!**

* * *

><p>Ayase's residence, living room, early morning;<p>

Nozomi and Arisa sat on the sofa, watching some recent news and movies. Apparently, the murder still going on among the law enforcement, a lot of detectives already jumps in into the cases to solve it but none were able to figure things out. They surfs the channel to look for something more exciting—though they couldn't find anything else.

"You don't have class today?" Nozomi asked as she put down the remote.

"No…. it's going to start at spring…" Arisa replied.

"I see…." Nozomi replied.

"I wonder why Onee-san hasn't wake up yet since yesterday?" Arisa asked.

"Hnn… I'm not sure…." Nozomi pouts.

"Did you two do an unprotected sex?" Arisa asked.

"We never use protection— Ericchi said, we don't need those condoms…"

"Oh…I mean…. hmm... did you two make baby?" Arisa asked again.

"Uhm…well…as for that…" Nozomi smirked wryly.

"You did….." Arisa said.

"N…it….it was an accident…. I really forgot I'm not in the dream world…" Nozomi replied.

Arisa sighed,

"Then Onee-san will need some energy supply soon…. I'll go get some food…" Arisa said.

"Ah—let me do it, I'm her…uhm… girlfriend… I should do it…" Nozomi said.

Arisa sighed again,

"Then you better do it now… don't just leave her there…" Arisa said.

"Tell me though, what's happening here?" Nozomi asked.

"The time when her 'love' and yours unite— it will also the time when hers starting to modify itself to adjust with yours to create a new living. Usually, a succubus will absorb energy from the male if she gets pregnant— but since she plays the male part right now… you got her energy—and will continue to transfer her energy to you until you are done with your pregnancy…."

"That's… very responsible…" Nozomi said.

"Not quite, it just what happen if a succubus play the male role… that's why most are choosing to play the female role… but I guess since Onee-san is a weird one… I can't say anything else…" Arisa said.

"Oh….I see." Nozomi replied.

"But sheesh, Onee-san must be really trusting you to do such… she should've known she isn't incubus…"

"What's the difference?"

"Incubus won't get exhausted from it… when they make someone pregnant…They will absorb their energy— a constant sexual contact will be needed during that period or the pregnant one will die from exhaustion…" Arisa explained.

"Oh… that won't be a problem…."

"I'm sure for someone like you, it won't… but anyway, for your case, I suggest you to stay away from sex or you will kill Onee-san… you know how she is, she is always over working herself…"

"Wh-whaaaaattt?!"

"I'm serious… you really have to stay away from it… which mean, no sex for nine months or so…"

"W-wait! What if she is the one that absorb…? It won't be a problem, right?"

"Can you really hold yourself?"

"I'm sure I can!"

"Then that's going to be up to you… but just a reminder, you're absorbing her energy right now…"

"AhhH! ERICCHI! I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU!" Nozomi yelled before she quickly ran to the bedroom.

Arisa giggled,

"Silly Onee-san….." She smiled before she turned down to look at a red gem and gold chain amulet that she wears.

* * *

><p>The clinic, morning;<p>

Umi knocked the door of room number 080 politely before she enters. Then as she enters the room with a bouquet of flower on her hand…

"Hey!" she dropped it and running into the bed— pulling Meg away from the place and slamming her to the ground.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori called her out.

Umi quickly bashed Meg's face with her fist. Her glasses broke and wounded her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Umi yelled at her.

"Umi-chan! She is just about to pick me up and place me on the wheel chair! Didn't I told you I need them?!" Kotori yelled.

"Oh…" Umi released Meg. Her face already bleeds out— though she remains quiet about it.

"Umi-chan…. you hurt someone again…" Kotori said.

Umi began to feel bad as she woke up and watched Meg standing up quietly.

"Sorry…" Umi said.

Meg didn't respond. She just quietly walks to the nearby mirror and taking care of herself.

"Meg….. I'm… I'm really sorry…" Umi said louder.

"I don't need your sorry— it won't help me taking off these broken glasses…." Meg said.

"I'll replace your glasses…" Umi said.

"I don't need that too… I'm capable to buy another one on my own…" Meg said.

"Then, please forgive me… I was just…. a little panic…" Umi said.

"I already expect that from a half animal like you— so I don't even care anymore…" Meg said.

"Half animal…." Umi said.

"Emotional, Aggressive, and Careless… those are the traits that you all shares despite the differences— even if you're trying your best, you just can't escape from those because it is your instinct… at one point, you all will destroy this society, filling it with your kind…" Meg said.

Kotori noticed that— she knows she agreed to it.

"Humanity is already destroyed by just having you existed…you don't belong to the society anymore... you belong to the wild." Meg said as she started to wash her face.

Umi smirked bitterly at her.

"My-my, Meg, you're being bitter because she punched you on your face… and it actually hurt you…" Lilith said as she came in from the door. She picks up the bouquet of flower and placed it on the vase.

"What do you know about me— you just don't even understand what I actually feel about this…" Meg said.

"But aren't you used with it? You said to me you did…" Lilith said.

Meg bit her lip,

"Besides, for you to talk about feeling and humanity— that's really off character… you have no feeling… you're a psychopath on the loose… and you eat from their flesh…" Lilith said.

Meg clenched her first before she punched the wall very roughly— creating a crack on it.

"Maki-chan won't like that…" Lilith said coldly.

Meg just remained quiet before she storms out of the room. Lilith whistled,

"Now that will keep her away for a moment…" Lilith said.

"That's cruel…Meg really didn't mean to do anything bad… " Kotori said.

"I know— but the closer you are with her, the worse it will be…" Lilith said.

"Are you sure it's fine to let her off with that?" Umi asked.

"She is a psychopath… I tell you…. Don't trust her kindness…" Lilith said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, she helped Hanayo to get a healing power…from a dryad… then they healed me…. why is she a psychopath?" Kotori said.

"She is lucky that your friend passed the test— else, she will be killed and eaten…" Lilith said.

"She knew that— that's why she didn't let me try…" Kotori said.

"Pffft… sure-sure… she is a good girl— but if I'm you, I'm still not going to trust her… she always has a reason behind that… just stick with your…." Lilith paused as she turned to Umi,

"Body guard… it's a lot safer than to rely on her…" Lilith said.

"It made me really curious about why you're very cold on her… can you tell me something about it?" Umi asked.

"Nope, there's nothing I can tell…" Lilith said.

"Very well…" Umi replied.

"Now, Kotori-chan needs to go for walk? Why not just tell them that you want to go back home? You can do that at this rate…" Lilith said.

"Really?" Kotori asked.

"Yup, and you don't need to freeze your business again… I'll tell Maki-chan you're going to borrow the wheel chair though…." Lilith said.

"Thanks, Lilith-chan…" Kotori said.

"No problem…" Lilith smiled sweetly.

* * *

><p>The Apothecary, morning;<p>

Rin and Hanayo already waited for Eve to come out from her station.

"Mmm…I can't wait for it-nya! I wonder how it will feels like! Thanks so much, Kayo-chin!" Rin said.

"Hehe— I'm sure you will like it!" Hanayo said.

"Sorry for the wait…." Eve walk out from her station, carrying an injector and a blood jar.

"I had to check out for something because a wrong place to inject can cause an error… I don't want it happen so I have to look for it again to double check it…" Eve said.

"It's ok-nya!" Rin said.

"I think I'll be ok to go now, turn around and I will—…"

"Excuse me…" Meg cuts in.

"Meg…. What's up?" Eve asked.

"I made a mistake, can I have that blood?" Meg asked.

"What mistake…?" Eve asked.

"I cannot tell you, but please let me have that one…." Meg asked politely.

"Ehh….? But…." Rin sadly said.

"I..I can't let you get a mistake, Rin-chan, let's just give it to her…" Hanayo said.

"Oh— true, it's something that can be fatal anyway-nya!" Rin said.

"I made this with sis, she can't be wrong about it!" Eve said.

"There's still something else I wanted to add… so let me have it and expect me to return after I'm done with it…." Meg said.

Eve smirked,

"Fine…" she handed the blood jar to Meg.

"Thank you for your kind understanding…" Meg said before she turned around and gone quickly…

Rin sighed weakly,

"That's so much for a hype yesterday-nya…." Rin said.

"Yeah, but I believe she will just want to do the best… she is like a big sister anyway!" Hanayo said.

"Yup!" Rin replied.

Eve seems to be surprised to hear it.

"You think she is like a big sister? That's rare to hear…" Eve said.

"Yeah…. She is really guiding and protecting me while I was…there….it's like she is really taking care of me like her younger sister… I think she treats Kotori-chan like that too!"

Eve smiled faintly,

"She just always gets attracted to young girl with cute feature… or at least, child-like…" Eve said.

"Ahh… No wonder she is attracted to Niko-chan too-nya!" Rin said.

"Yeah, she just paid her debt about a while ago… said that a little girl like her shouldn't own a debt… I swear Niko was angry because she was treated like a little kid— but she can't be really upset about it because she paid her debt…" Hanayo said.

"Maki-chan is a little bothered with it though, she said Niko should've suffer more debt-nya…" Rin said.

"I believe she just want to be the one that pay for her…" Hanayo said.

"Ehhh? Really? I don't get rich people sometime-nya…" Rin said.

"More like generous person… I mean, look at my sister, she is rich but super stingy…" Eve said.

"Eh? Lilith-chan is rich-nya?" Rin asked.

"Of course she is, she is a gold digger, a model, a slut and a nurse… four jobs at once make her rich…" Eve said.

"I don't think Gold digger is a job…" Hanayo said.

"It is if she do it in yearly basis… she hasn't got anyone yet right now, but I'm sure she will… she have a hookers instinct that made her somehow able to detect dying lonely old-man… and that's the main target of her to work in this clinic anyway…" Eve said.

"R-really…?" Hanayo flustered.

"I'm serious, you can ask her and she will be very proud of that… she'll be like ohoho yes yes that I am…" Eve replied as she mimic Lilith's accent.

"For a moment there I thought you're her-nya! You two really looks alike!" Rin said.

"You don't say? But anyway… she did all that not because she is lusting for wealth or anything, ok? She did all that because of a specific person… she wanted to make that person happy… she wanted to make that person proud… though if you're looking at it closely, she is just a shame in the ass…" Eve said.

"Eh….uhm…I don't think there's anything that make her shameful, she is still working to get money for someone, right? Not for her own desires…" Hanayo replied.

Eve sighed,

"What's the point of doing that if her feeling in the end never reach that specific someone, she is just torturing herself…" Eve said.

"Then maybe you can help her to tell that to that specific someone-nya? Because you're her twin after all…" Rin said.

Eve remained quiet for a moment,

"Well… No…. she has to fight that on her own… because it will be related to her relationship with that someone…." Eve said.

"It doesn't have to be something direct, right? Maybe like, trying to give her a chance to say it out…" Hanayo said.

Eve remained quiet for a moment again.

"True…." she said weakly.

Eve turned around and she could feel someone coming by…

"Welcome…" Eve said sweetly.

"Ah—Rin-chan! Hanayo-chan! Eve-chan!" greeted that someone.

"Nozomi-chan!" Rin and Hanayo greeted her back.

"What are you two doing here?" Nozomi asked.

"Ehehe..we're just having a little chat-nya!" Rin said.

"And we're planning to look after Kotori-chan too!" Hanayo said.

"Then we're on the same boat…" Nozomi replied.

"Ehh…? Nozomi-chan too-nya?" Rin asked.

"Yup, but I want to get something first before I forgot…" Nozomi replied.

"This is what you want to get, right?" Eve put a package of test-pack on the table.

"Eh?! H-How do you?!" Nozomi surprised.

"W-wait-wait! This is wrong! Nozomi-chan! How do you?!" Hanayo flustered.

"A-ahhh! It's actually happening-nya! Eli-chan is a papa!" Rin said.

"W-whaaaaaaat?!" Hanayo flustered.

Eve smiled proudly.

"H-how do you even know what I'm looking for?!" Nozomi asked.

"I can see the mark on your belly…" Eve said.

"Wh-what? But I'm wearing clothes, right? I didn't forget to wear it today, right?" Nozomi flustered as she checks out her own body.

"Y-You said it like you often forgot— but anyway, Nozomi-san, that's just my special skill… I can see one's special status by looking at a specific mark…" Eve said.

"Oohh! Then I'm glad I'm not somehow showing off my body…" Nozomi said.

"You don't need this test-pack— and don't even need to wait for days too to do it, I can tell you that you're actually pregnant… except you just want to do it for the sake of showing it to your—….." Eve paused

"….lover…." Eve continued.

"You know, I feel awkward… I don't actually want this baby right now… it's too early…" Nozomi replied.

"Then Abort it… I can craft you a medicine to abort it…" Eve said.

"Nooo! This is still going to be Ericchi's child! I'm not going to kill this baby!" Nozomi replied as she touched her own belly.

"Besides, I'm a very healthy mother— and Ericchi is supporting me right now… so I don't want to just dump this away…" Nozomi added again

"Then that would be your choice…but it's not too late, you know." Eve said with a little sigh.

"I…I'm still lost…. Nozomi-chan…. is that really yours and Eli-chan's….?" Hanayo asked.

"Yeah, this baby-to-be really is from Ericchi…" Nozomi said.

"W-whaaat? It's just biologically impossible!" Hanayo said.

Eve giggled,

"There's so many thing possible, Succubus are able to transform their body part partially or fully…" Eve said.

"But Ericchi didn't even transform…"

"That's amazing, but I already expect that from a perfect being like her… But anyway, tell you what, you may be a Chimera and she may be giving you power right now—but your sense will be a lot weaker than ever and your emotion won't be as stable… don't try to use transformation right now… and you will have to rest a lot… it's a vulnerable state… so don't screw up… don't get into a fight... and don't forget to eat properly… the more energy you spend, the weaker you are, the more energy you absorb from her… you don't want to kill her, right?" Eve said.

"This is tough…" Nozomi said in gloom.

"It is, but you're carrying a baby of a Mistress, so you better do it properly… if you have any question, ask me… I'm an expert of cross-breed pregnancy… also in medicine… so I can take care of you…" Eve said.

"Thanks…" Nozomi replied.

They all could feel someone else is coming by, they turned to the direction and…

"Nozo….mi…." that someone called weakly.

"Aahhh! Ericchi! What are you doing here?!" Nozomi quickly ran to her and grab her before she fell on her arm.

"I'm worried— you know, don't just leave me alone…" Eli said weakly.

"H-have you eat your breakfast?! I prepared it at the table!" Nozomi said.

"I did…. But it was very tiring to walk here…" Eli said.

"I told you to just rest!" Nozomi said.

"But you…. You're pregnant, right? I can feel it…"

"I am—but—No! You shouldn't be here! Get back home and rest! You already give me all the support you can give!"

"I…I don't want to leave you alone…."

"Ericchi!"

Nozomi began to scold Eli some more.

Hanayo and Rin flustered.

"Now I wonder which one is actually pregnant-nya…" Rin said.

"That's also a behavior of Succubus… they'll be very protective to the baby… they're supposed to be strong at that state, but since she is not in the right position….." Eve sighed.

"I'm still confused but I can't say anything about this…" Hanayo said.

"Now-now, shouldn't you all go check on Kotori-san?" Eve asked.

"Ah, right, we should… I promised to try again on her legs today!" Hanayo said.

"Yup! Then let's go! Kayo-chin!" Rin said.

"Yup! Let's go!" Hanayo replied before the two ran away.

"Ahhh…I also want to see her… I still want to ask question to her…." Eli said weakly.

"Rest up, Ericchi! Come on, kiss me… take a few energies from me…" Nozomi said before they kissed each other.

Eve rolled her eyes.

"Can you two take your gayness somewhere else?"

* * *

><p>The room number 080, afternoon;<p>

Maki, Niko, Umi, Honoka, Rin, Hanayo, and Lilith already present in Kotori's room. Hanayo already attempted to heal Kotori, but she still couldn't stand on her own two feet properly. She still has to sit on the wheelchair.

"Uhh! I can't do it yet! I'll work harder!" Hanayo said.

"Ehe, it's ok Kayo-chan… I'm still good with this, besides, Umi-chan and Honoka-chan supports me…" Kotori said.

"Hnn… I'm really sorry! Uhh! I wish Meg is here to tell me what I should do…" Hanayo said.

"Just practice, you don't need her to tell you anything…" Lilith said.

"Eh?" Hanayo turned to Lilith.

"Really, why are you all trusting her… she isn't that kind… you can't trust her…" Lilith said.

"But….she really did something good…" Hanayo said.

"You're too innocent… she just wants to get closer to people like you because she think it's very amusing to torment people like you…ask her that if you meet her again later… she'll say it…" Lilith said.

"I doubt she will be back any sooner though… considering what happen this morning…" Umi said.

"Yup, she won't— that put me in relieve… it's not too late to stay away from her….ok?" Lilith said.

"Eh….? What with her?"Hanayo asked.

"It just something… but really, once again…. Don't try to get any closer to her… I'm warning you…" Lilith said.

"But she borrowed me life time…" Niko said.

"It just one way to duplicate life time, the more you borrow her life time, the more she gets later in return… as if, once you died, she get twice or more of the life time you borrow…it's a profit for her." Lilith said.

"Is she really that bad-nya?" Rin asked.

Lilith sighed,

"Fine, since you're all keep asking me about it… have you all realized at how cruel her mind is?"

"We know that, but we can't actually disagree with her…" Kotori said.

"Yeah… she may be cruel, but she often states something realistic than ideal… and also something honest than a backstabbing lies…" Hanayo said.

"Then I'll tell you— she used to put those dream of her in a display… in front of a lot of people… that was the thing that made Eli becomes very disgusted by the fact about our kind— as in, changing sexual partner from time to time…or sex and devour play…"

"Isn't that good?" Umi asked.

"It's not! Eli starts to hate herself… she said, it was sick… and she prefer to lives as human… just like what she lives as now! But either way, my point is… she put it on so terribly… she even tortures a human child in her show… she give them a very slow death with all the painful scream… they're crying…begging, and everything…. Even I hate that too…" Lilith said.

"Now you're stating that you really hate looking at crying people…aren't you…?" Maki said.

"Fine! I do! I hate to see someone crying!"

"…and in other words, you're also denying yourself as a succubus…" Niko said with emphasis on 'succubus' word.

"No… I'm enjoying myself as one… I embrace this... I didn't try to deny it… I'm just trying to do it on my own way…." Lilith said.

"Meg used to tell me… being a succubus might be meant to be a parasite to other living, but she wanted to be better than that…." Hanayo said.

"Meg again— she may say that but you never know what is better for her, right? She might be trying to say to be their ruler, to control over other creature… not just parasite.." Lilith said.

"Well…she never say anything about it…" Hanayo said.

"See? Don't trust her… she is one person with twisted mind…" Lilith said.

Everyone awkwardly stare into each other. They wonder if they really should trust her.

After a moment, the door knocked a little loudly but politely,

"Come in!" Kotori said.

Nozomi and Eli came into the room. Eli already looks fit— but for some reason, she still looks a little pale. Lilith noticed it, though she just remained quiet….

"Afternoon, sorry we had to do something first before getting here…" Eli said.

"Ahh! Here comes the new mother and father-nya!" Rin said cheerfully.

"W-what?!" Everyone flustered, Lilith surprised to hear it, her jaw dropped, though she tried to remain calm and quiet to listen further.

"There, Rin-chan! I should be the one who announce it…" Nozomi said.

"Hehe— it can't be helped-nya!" Rin said.

"Wait! Wait! How is that biologically possible?!" Umi asked.

"It's a long explanation, but basically… it just possible…" Nozomi said.

"S-Should we say congratulations?" Maki asked.

"Sure…" Nozomi replied playfully.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said— still with shock and confusion on their face.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Lilith laughed, somehow sounded very awkward.

"Congratulation! My cousin!" Lilith added as she said it with an abnormal big smile.

"T-that's a little scary, are you ok?" Hanayo said.

"Of course! Of course I'm ok! I'll be an aunt to that baby of hers!" Lilith said along with an awkward smile.

"Lilith…?" Eli called her gently.

"Yes, Elichika?" Lilith replied.

"You don't sound ok… is there anything that happen before everything?" Eli said.

"I'm fine! Really! I'm really fine!" Lilith said as she stood up.

"Where you going?" Maki asked.

"Ah, Maki-chan, I'm going to apothecary for a while— I think I forgot something there…" Lilith said with a big smile.

"Alright…." Maki replied.

Lilith quickly stormed out from the room without saying anything else. Eli remained quiet, she knows something is up, but…

_Did she get reminded by something, I wonder…?_

Eli asked to herself.

_I hope she didn't make a fatal mistake…_

* * *

><p>The Apothecary, afternoon;<p>

Eve still working on her new medicine as the other workers tend the shop, it was all peace until suddenly….

"Eveeeeeeeeee!" Lilith came into her station and hugged her from the back tightly.

"Sis! How the heck you got here?! Why there's no worker that stops you from going here?!" Eve protested, yet she let her twin sister snuggled her face on her back.

"Maybe they just don't see me?" Lilith said.

"Sheesh! Stop sneaking in! You're a trouble!" Eve said.

"I know and I'll continue being your trouble…" Lilith said.

"Ass!"

"You don't mind, right? right?!" Lilith said as she keep snuggling her face on Eve's back.

"Weirdo! Stop rubbing your tears on my clothes!" Eve said.

"What? I'm not crying! I'm really not! It's me drooling on your back…" Lilith said.

"Ewww! Gross!" Eve said— she didn't even try to move her away.

"I'll continue to do this for a while, can I?" Lilith asked.

"Get something to eat, you're pathetic…" Eve said.

"I'm not a glutton like you…" Lilith said.

"Then sex, get one of your boyfriend to sex with you…" Eve said.

"Not in the mood…." Lilith said.

"You? Not in the mood for sex? That's strange, did something crash your head or something?" Eve asked.

"More like, something is tearing my heart apart…." Lilith said.

Eve sighed heavily.

"Is it because they unexpectedly forming an unbreakable bond?"

Lilith remained quiet as she still burrowed her face on her back.

"It's already too late for everything, isn't it? You'll never be able to get between them…." Eve said.

Lilith still quiet…

"…and because it's Eli Ayase… she will never swing another way— because she has sworn to get just one loyal partner for her… and Eli never break her promise…"

"Don't we promise to never use her name in our conversation?" Lilith asked.

"It's already too late… what's the point of hiding it?" Eve said.

"Sheesh, no mercy for a broken heart…?" Lilith replied.

"This is why I told you to just go with Meg, she may be cruel, but she always says the truth and you need it…" Eve said.

"Then, what about you? You're after her….right? You can't lie to me that you like her…."

"Why would you care about me? It's a competition, win or lose it…. and you just totally lost it… because you are too cowards to tell the truth… it's worse than my failure,you know... at least I said it before she completely rejects me." Eve said.

Lilith remained quiet.

"Seriously, sis, you're pathetic… you tell everyone that your name is Ayase Lilith— so that people start thinking that you're her family…but you know that it wasn't the thing you wanted to be… trying to look cool by hooking a lot males isn't going to impress her or anyone, and telling everyone that you're her cousin will never do any better…." Eve said.

Lilith chuckled.

"Isn't it interesting though?" she asked.

"You're just a goofball… you know that? You could've got her— if you tell her earlier…"

"…but at the bright side…. Nozomi-chan is a better bride for her…" Lilith said.

"She is better because you refuse to be the best… she is better because she is willing to change and follow her while you changing yourself to satisfy your own lust without thinking of your own feeling… I don't remember to have a slutty sister who sells out her body around on random male… and I don't remember to have a sis who said she isn't up for a long term relationship…" Eve replied.

Lilith still quiet,

"Because my sis, in fact, really wanted to be in a long relationship— no, an eternal relationship… you're the most loyal and caring person in this world… even better than Meg… you and her will make a perfect match… as perfect as Eli and Nozomi…." Eve continued.

Lilith hugged her tighter…

"Meg saw that in you… and that's why she really wanted you….that's why she trust you… and you know she never lied… and I know you're just pretending to hate her because you want me to have her…but you should've known that you're winning the fight between you and me…. You can have her, I don't want anyone else but you to be with her…"

"It might be already too late for that too, I pissed her off this morning…" Lilith said.

"You did? Great job… now welcome to the forever alone zone…" Eve said sarcastically.

"It can't be helped… she was pissed by Umi's act on her… I can't let anything happen to Elichika's friends…" Lilith said.

"I think I know what's going on… did she get suspected for doing anything to the other? She gets that a lot…" Eve said.

"I know, right? She always got into trouble… like George…" Lilith said.

"Geez…. You don't need to mention his name. It made me feel itchy just to imagine him in school-girl uniform dancing to a random shit…" Eve said.

Lilith giggled,

"We agreed on that…" Lilith said.

"We always agree with each other, goof-head…. You don't need to say that over and over…" Eve replied.

"I just like saying it because I think you're the most comfortable place I can rest my head on…." Lilith said.

"I know… knowing you as an elder sister to me…. and the way we deal with the world before the Ayase family adopt us…that is the only thing I want to be…." Eve replied.

Lilith giggled again before she rubs her face again.

"Thanks, Eve…" Lilith said before she parted away from her.

"Now, what will you do?" Eve asked.

"I'm going to shop for some stuff… then head back here later…" Lilith said.

"Good luck…" Eve said.

Lilith smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Unknown Office, Afternoon;<p>

A several police marched in to the door with a box on their hand. They saluted before the leader began to speak,

"Sir! We got another Alpha's heart!" said one of them.

"Good….. I hope this is the alpha that I wanted right now…." a heavy male voice replied.

"No, sir, it just an Alpha Satyr…"

"Satyr? That's not a bad catch… I forgive you…" he said.

The police placed the box on the side.

"Is there any new report on our target?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, we've got a report that the Alpha werewolf is a female this time… but we couldn't track her down because every time she showed herself in our ground— she always close to cleans us up… we can't spy on her too because apparently, she is protected by several peoples— we assume that they're including a few Succubus and Chimeras." The police said.

"Name…" he said.

"Detective Toujou Nozomi, Sir…"

"Search for her…. I want her die— and bring her heart to me….and even if you can't kill her, at least capture her in the cage and send it to our base…"

"Yes sir!"

The police left the room.

* * *

><p>Minami's resident, afternoon;<p>

Kotori still on her wheelchair, Umi gently pushing her to get inside the door while Honoka carrying a lot of stuff on her hands.

"Thank you, Umi-chan, Honoka-chan… I really can't do much without you two!" Kotori said.

"Hehe! Don't worry about it!" Honoka replied.

"You've helped me a lot and caused you a lot of trouble as well. I want to do this as a responsibility and a gratitude…" Umi said.

"Yup, because after all, it was caused by us… so we want to say sorry!" Honoka said.

Kotori smiled.

"Yup, that is what I want to hear…" Kotori said.

Umi and Honoka smiled at her.

"Have I told you? The reason why I want to like myself as human, even though they're a lot weaker than the Chimeras…? It was because it fears me to imagine that at one day, human will no longer need each other. Human are made this way because they are made for each other— they're made to make each other perfect… Don't you think it's beautiful when someone say thank you, or sorry because of what they did? Don't you think it's beautiful when someone protected by a stronger force from the evil? Rather than protecting themselves or escaping from trouble on their own?" Kotori said.

"I understand your feeling, Kotori…" Umi said.

"I'm glad you do…. Maki-chan doesn't seem to take a shine on this decision, she said, I could've gone better… but she should've known that if I'm to become one, I'll no longer need you two…and you two will know that I won't need you either…. It scares me to imagine a life without needing you all…."

"Is that why you put yourself in trouble sometime? Just like the time when you bought that specific TV shows off someone?" Umi asked.

"Ahaha, I got caught… but yes…. Seeing how hard you're when you try to solve the case…and to see how Honoka-chan wants to help you out… it makes me feel like I really want to put the world attention to you two… it proved to be success….even though we were screwing up a lot of things during the preparation…."

"We always screw up, but that what makes us strong in the end…" Honoka said.

"I hate to agree with that…." Umi added.

"hehe… I really like the way you two never actually agree with each other but at some points forcing each other to agree with you…. It really feels like prosecutor and attorney….while I'll be the judge…"

"Why are you not the judge for real then?" Umi asked.

"I don't take law study… and I can't judge someone…. Tsubasa-san doing a better job…. I prefer to play more in backstage too anyway… taking care of your clothing and all…." Kotori said.

"But do you think it's fair?" Honoka asked.

"It is, it won't be fair if I did all work…and getting the popularity never feel comfortable for me… I like to be in my own space…" Kotori said.

"Very well…" Umi said.

Kotori giggled,

"Now-now, Umi-chan, Honoka-chan… can you two get me to my room? I need to work on a few paper works that I hasn't done lately…" Kotori said.

"Leave that to us!" Honoka said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Ayase family's residence, night time;<p>

Nozomi resting on the bed next to Eli who has been kissing her and brushing her hands gently on Nozomi's belly. They smiled at each other lovingly as their eyes gazing deeply to each other as well.

"You know what. Nozomi… I already knew that I'll be in this kind of trouble, but I really want you to know how much trust I put in you…"

"It was a mistake, Ericchi, you don't need to be that cheesy…" Nozomi said.

Eli giggled,

"We should get a pizza instead then, see if this was cheesier than it…" Eli said.

"I take Mozzarella Meat lover, jumbo… what about Ericchi…?" Nozomi said.

"Can we add melted dark chocolate on that?"

"Strange choice, but see if they're willing to do it…" Nozomi turned around and she began to pick the phone.

"Order three boxes or so, I doubt we'll be full with one pan…"

"I doubt that too…" Nozomi said as she dials a number.

"We eat a lot, don't you think?"

"That we do…" Nozomi smiled.

Just before she was able to connect the number, someone knocked the door. Nozomi canceled her call,

"Door…." Eli said.

"I'll get it…" Nozomi said before she offered her lips to Eli— letting her to kiss before she falls to sleep again. Nozomi quickly get out to get the door and as she open it….

"Lilith-chan?" Nozomi said.

"Ah! I got you a lot of present!" Lilith said as she brought a lot of bags with her.

"Eh?!" Nozomi surprised.

"Let me in! You don't want these stuffs frozen with the snows, right?" Lilith said.

* * *

><p>Ayase's family dining room, night time;<p>

They took all the stuffs Lilith brought with her— they're all equipment for babies and pregnant mother. Nozomi staring at them in confusion, though she couldn't say anything…

"See here? I got you a box of milk, according to the clinic— and Eve, this is the best milk you can get for your pregnancy… then—I have here….." Lilith tried to pull out a new bedcover, it's dark purple with flowery pattern… it looks very mature.

"I'm not sure if it will be a boy or a girl, so I got you a color that present the mystery itself…this is for you— I'll get your baby another later…" Lilith said as she handed it to Nozomi.

"Lilith-chan….this is too much…. Are you sure it's ok?" Nozomi asked.

"I'm very sure it is! After all, you're going to have Elichika's baby… I want you to have the best thing as well…" Lilith smiled sweetly.

Nozomi smiled back at her,

"You're such a caring cousin…" Nozomi said.

Lilith giggled,

"Of course! I'm going to be the pride of Ayase family by showing my caring side to the new bride! You just need to show yourself to her parents and you'll be officially a wife of her…" she said.

"I'm still not sure how it works…?" Nozomi said.

"Well, you already formed an unbreakable bond, unless you will eat your own baby later… but I don't think so, right? You can't be eating your own baby, especially when it comes from the most responsible succubus ever existed… the perfect being that always play hard to get on everyone… Elichika is a mistress too, the baby will be a pride of hers… and you'll be the newest pride of the family as well…" Lilith explained.

"Just meet her parents… talk to them and don't forget to tell her that Elichika choose you to be the one who will give birth to the new generation of Ayase family…. They'll put you in the name list immediately…" Lilith continued as she took out a chewing toy and placed it on the table.

"Oh! Also… if they ever ask about recommendations…tell them, Lilith and Eve Faith support you to become her bride…" Lilith continued again as she placed a small pillow on the table.

"Lilith-chan, how much you spend for all these? I can't just accept these… it's like you're giving me everything I will need…even though my belly isn't even bigger than an inch…so, I want to pay you at least half of it…." Nozomi said.

"What are you saying! In Elichika's current condition, she can't buy you anything! She won't even be able to take you for a walk! You shouldn't move around too much too because you might Kill Elichika from exhaustion if you did…I know how things are going! It will be tough, so I want to take a few burdens off you!" Lilith said.

"But…." Nozomi tried to reason,

"Nope! Not listening! You should accept these as my gift… ok?" Lilith said as she pouts.

Nozomi smiled at her.

"Fine… you win, this time…" Lilith said.

Lilith smiled again,

"I'll take you for a gentle walk tomorrow… if you don't mind…"

"That would be great….we should have Ericchi too though…." Nozomi said.

"Let her rest, it will be awkward if you keep kissing her in front of public… especially with me around you…"

"Good point…" Nozomi said.

"Hmm… we should prepare food for her though… it will help her if she ever wants to do any activity during the morning…" Lilith said.

"Ahhh! I forgot I was about to order a pizza!" Nozomi said.

"Oh! Pizza! Sounds fun! I hope I can join in…" Lilith said.

"You can… but Ericchi is ordering a strange pizza, so…. I suggest you to order new one…" Nozomi said.

"I can't… I promised with someone that I won't be long here…" Lilith said.

"Oh…"

"I'll help you to put arrange everything then I'll go home…" Lilith said.

"Alright then…." Nozomi smiled at her.

* * *

><p>The Bathory Laboratory, night time;<p>

It was quiet and cold, the room filled with a lot of jar filled with various preserved hearts with labels on it.

A tall woman working on the desk quietly— her eyes focused on every detail. Suddenly, a big and tall man came by,

"Meg, it's rare to see you here lately…." He said.

"What's your problem…?" she asked coldly.

"Your job is piling up… besides, you have not launched your dearest plan yet until now, what are you waiting for?" He asked.

"I'm waiting for the right time… if we do that too early, it will just be a waste of sources…" Meg said.

"Tsk…Meg." He sighed

"You're being too slow…" he said.

"Better slow but sure than an epic fail…" she replied.

"Bah, nonsense… but anyway, my men got you an alpha satyr heart… will you add that to the list?"

"A Satyr now….Such a greedy man…"

"You'll be proud of me, baby…" he said.

Meg sighed.

"I'm still after the alpha wolf… I really wanted that transformation added to the list as well… a chimera won't be a true chimera without its power… so take your time with it…" he said.

Meg remained quiet.

"It should be a little difficult, the owner of the power is the detective we've been looking for as well… she is very powerful and tricky— it's hard to get her…. Name is Detective Toujou Nozomi…" he continued.

"Toujou Nozomi…..huh?" Meg said.

"You know that person?" He asked.

"It will be a lie if I said I don't know that person…. But I have to tell you— if you ever want her, try to not involve the other people around her…. Else, you'll be screwed up… especially that specific person named Sonoda Umi…" Meg said.

"Sonoda Umi…. Prosecutor Sonoda Umi?" He asked.

"Indeed…"

"…that means, Attorney Kousaka Honoka is her friend too?"

"They're not just friend, they're more like a specific elite group… called µ's…. You often watch them back then…."

"Wow… this is a good coincidence…" he said.

"There's also Kotori Minami, Koizumi Hanayo, Hoshizora Rin, Yazawa Niko, Nishikino Maki, and the person you really need to be aware of is Ayase Eli…" Meg said.

"Ayase Eli? I think I've heard that name before…"

"You should fear her… she is the lover of Toujou Nozomi… if she knew you're trying to harm her lady… I have nothing to say again but a farewell…"

"For you to say that… it makes me think this Ayase Eli is indeed a strong person…"

"She is my cousin… a mistress to be… some people calls her Elichika..."

"Elichika?! Then… that person is….."

Meg smiled mischievously,

"I suppose you already know the rest of story…"

She said as she fixes her glasses.

"Interesting…. Very interesting…" he said before he left immediately.

Meg chuckled,

"….Good luck, Eli…."

* * *

><p>The Ayase family's residence, night time;<p>

Lilith just left the door after everything she done for Nozomi.

"Thanks so much for today, Lilith-chan! It really is a big help!" Nozomi said.

"Yup! No problem, Nozomi-chan! I'll see you early morning tomorrow!" Lilith said.

"Sure… I'll prepare a breakfast for you too!" Nozomi said.

"Bye-bye!" Lilith said sweetly before she ran off. Nozomi watched her running away before she is gone from her sight. She smiled softly before she closed the door.

At the other side, Lilith hiding behind a wall and she sighed heavily.

"I did it…." Lilith mumbled.

"Congratulations… it's four hours and thirty six minutes…" Eve said— she has been waiting her all the time.

"That's pretty good, right?" Lilith said.

"That's not a short time, sis…" Eve said.

"Eh? It is for me… I should've spends like 24 hours with the baby…" Lilith said.

"You're not the mother…." Eve said.

"I know, sheesh! You don't need to tell me that all the time! How cruel of you!" Lilith said.

Eve sighed,

"You know, I think at this point, Maki-chan will say, the hell is that, I don't get it…" Eve said as she mimic Maki's accent.

Lilith chuckled.

"Overall, I think what I done is something very stupid, but I really enjoy it… I bet Elichika will be very happy and proud of me too!" Lilith said.

Eve rolled her eyes.

"More like, you're just a stubborn who doesn't want to admit defeat yet never want to do anything to actually win something… then making excuses to cover your pain of losing…" Eve said.

Lilith giggled,

"Ahh…. I'm so glad to be able to take care of her! Let's go home and come back here tomorrow, ok?" Lilith said.

Eve smirked,

"Alright… whatever you wish…as long you're not taking me to the brothel in our way home."

"How do you read my mind?!" Lilith said.

"Sis… you can't be serious…."

"Sex Tournament tonight! Who gets more men, win!"

"I'm out… go do that yourself…" Eve kicked Lilith away from her.

"I'm joking, Eve! I'm joking!" Lilith tried to grab Eve.

"Get off me!" Eve shoved her away.

"Eveeeeeeeeeeee!" Lilith jumps at her and clings herself close.

Eve sighed again before she just gave up on trying to gets her away and the twin walks away home.

* * *

><p><strong>There...<strong>  
><strong>Hope you enjoy this...<br>You can still try to guess this and that~ I know I've made a few clear hints over here.**


	17. Betrayal

**I think next is the turning point...**

**Thanks for reviews/comment/follows/favorite and those who just get to leave review, thank you too! It makes me feel happy to know what you think! I'm nothing without you all~**

* * *

><p>Ayase's family residence, early morning,<p>

Nozomi sat on top of Eli—in her true form as she kissed her gently, they just finished with getting the laundry on the hanger— though there's still one under wear that Nozomi carry on her hand— it's Eli's black underwear. They embraced each other tightly as their tongues began to rub against each other. Then their noses playfully brush against each other as they giggles from the tickling sensation they made.

"Ah…totally forgot that my transformation into human also took some large amount of energy… could've turns it off earlier…" Eli said.

"So you'll be stuck in this form….means that you can't go out from home, right?" Nozomi said.

"Nope…. I can't…. unless I want to do it while crawling in my human form…"

Nozomi giggled.

"Say, Ericchi, why you didn't use your ability to drain my energy? You have plenty, right? It will a lot more effective than absorbing me manually like this…" Nozomi asked.

"I do… but if I use it on you, it'll affect the baby as well… because it might be too strong. I don't want to harm the baby…" Eli said.

"My…how responsible of you…Ericchi, I bet this child will be so happy to have a papa like you…. but we don't have legal marriage form, I wonder if this will be ok?" Nozomi asked.

"How hard it is to slip from the law? I don't remember to sweat for it…" Eli said.

Nozomi giggled,

"You're being prideful… it's a deadly sin, you know…" Nozomi said.

Eli laughed,

"There, you're saying what everyone used to tell me before…" Eli said.

Nozomi giggled before she strokes Eli's hair.

"It's true though….Ericchi, if you're being too prideful, death will approach you… " Nozomi said.

"Let's see how this death will dress like?" Eli said playfully.

"Sheesh! Ericchi!" Nozomi hit her head on Eli's forehead.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"I'm warning you, silly Ericchi! I really love you so I don't want you to be gone…"

"Of course, honey, I don't want you to be gone too, that's why, let all the deaths come after me—and I will never fall before you do… and I swear to you, love, if there's anyone that harm you in purpose, I shall torment them for eternity…" Eli said with a mischievous smile.

Nozomi smiled at her back before she shoved her lips to her.

"I still want to get hurt though— but only if you are the one who cause the pain, darling…." Nozomi said.

Eli giggled before she drags her closer to her,

"…as long you requested it…." she said as she digs her claws into Nozomi's neck, pulling it very slowly before she began to lick the wound gently. Nozomi moaned— she tightens her grip on Eli's body as she enjoyed the pleasure she get from the pain.

Not for long after they started doing it— they could hear a door knock. They paused for a moment before Eli continues to lick her wounds after releasing her nails off her. The door knock heard again and Nozomi decides to hurry up to get it, she held her neck with one hand to cover the wound.

As she open the door, Lilith already stands in front of the door along with Eve…

"Ah! Lilith-chan! I didn't know it would be this early!" Nozomi said.

"Hehe, the fresh air in the morning is the best for a pregnant mother like you…" Lilith said. She noticed Nozomi's hand is holding her neck and a slight amount of blood still remained under her hand.

"What's wrong with your neck?" Lilith asked.

"Uh—Oh…. this…uhm… I…. I scratched myself a little…" Nozomi said.

Lilith squint her eyes,

"A-anyway! I'll go get ready! It will be quick! So wait for me!" Nozomi quickly ran inside.

Lilith flustered, Eve sighed weakly.

"Hey, Eve, you can read her mind, right? Tell me what it really is…" Lilith asked.

"I knew you'll ask that…" Eve said.

"Of course, so tell me what it is…" Lilith said.

"She is a masochist… and the scar wasn't from herself… that's all you need to know…" Eve said.

"So she is into that…hmm…I see…." Lilith said.

"Don't tell her if I can read mind, ok? I won't know she is naturally honest or not if she knows…" Eve said.

"Roger-that! Eve!"

* * *

><p>The town's park, early morning;<p>

Kotori, Honoka, and Umi taking a morning walk as well. Kotori still occupied with her phone while Honoka eats her breakfast bread happily, and Umi gently push Kotori's wheelchair as she enjoy the morning breeze.

Suddenly, Honoka noticed someone familiar,

"Ah—Isn't that….?" Honoka paused. She tried to finish her bread inside her mouth before she yelled,

"LEEEOOONN!" Honoka shouted.

A big guy turned around to see Honoka.

"Ah, Attorney Honoka!" He said with friendly smile.

Umi frowned slightly, though she keeps quiet.

"Who's that? Umi-chan?" Kotori asked.

"That's Leon, Lilith's adopted son. He is a researcher about Chimeras too like Lilith…" Umi said.

"Oh…" Kotori stare at him in awe.

"He is big…" Kotori said.

"That he is…" Umi said.

"Didn't expect you to be here too… going for a good and nice morning walk-huh?" He asked.

"Yes, it's good for health and my friend here needs some recovery as well…" Honoka replied.

"Ah, never seen her before…" He said.

"This is Kotori-chan! Minami Kotori! She is the one who works behind the stage of our show…" Honoka said.

"Ohhh! I've heard about her! I didn't expect her to be this cute and young though…" He said.

"You flatter me…" Kotori replied with a sweet smile.

"Hehe, m'lady also the fourth richest family last year, am I right?" Leon asked.

"That's what someone used to say to me…" Kotori said.

Umi frowns a little again,

"How would you know about that?"

"Oh come on! Prosecutor Sonoda Umi, there's plenty of information that you can get from this city. You just need to search more about things instead of waiting for information to come by… If you have a friend who is a journalist, she would know about it too…" he said.

Umi keeping her frown at him,

"I see…." she said.

"Ah—speaking of which… is there any chance of you to know Detective Toujou Nozomi in person? I remember at your latest show, she is appeared on the screen to set free the innocent, Yazawa Niko…" He said.

"Ah, yeah, Niko-chan…she is a poor thing!" Honoka said.

"For sure! I heard her apartment exploded and the terrorist still remained unknown…" Leon said.

"Yup! And… Nozomi-chan, yes we know her in person! She is currently investigating about the serial murder—but, she is currently pregnant so she doesn't actually active on doing it for now…"

"Pregnant? She is married…?" Leon asked.

"Yes— she has a husband…." Umi said, Kotori surprised to hear that— she turned around to Umi. She noticed that she is frowning slightly.

"E-eh?! Wait, isn't that Eli-chan's child? Nozomi said it was her child with Eli-chan…" Honoka said.

"There, Honoka-chan! That's biologically impossible…!" Kotori said.

"Yes, Honoka…. Eli and Nozomi are just best friends…" Umi said.

"But… they live together too, right?" Honoka said.

Kotori sighed,

"They're not, Honoka-chan… Nozomi-chan is still wandering around city!" Kotori said.

"That's cruel… why is her best friend doesn't want to let her stay in her house?" Leon asked.

"It was Nozomi-chan's own decision. She doesn't want to stay in one place. She is sometime staying in our home too…" Kotori said.

"She did?" Honoka asked.

"Yes, she did…" Kotori said.

"I didn't know!" Honoka said.

"Of course, you're always outdated with this kind of information…" Umi said.

"Hehe-sorry!" Honoka said.

Suddenly, someone's phone ringing… everyone tried to grab their phone except for Kotori who already have her phone on her hand. It was Leon's phone that ring and everyone awkwardly watching him picking up his phone.

He is quiet for a moment before he started to look around and said,

"Don't do anything… wait for me…" he said before he close the phone immediately.

"Who's that?" Honoka asked.

"Ah, just a few of my workers… they finally figured out how to use the newest machine, but they screwed up with it… I need to get back to my workshop soon…" Leon said.

"A machine?" Honoka asked.

"Yup, I'm working with a decent engineer to make it… but since she is a little difficult at times— she often likes watching our worker suffering…" Leon replied.

"Oh… okay…good luck…" Honoka replied.

"See you later…" he smiled gently.

* * *

><p>The clinic;<p>

Niko still staying around the clinic, resting on a couch as she waited Maki taking care of the patients along with a few other nurses and doctors, she seems to be less amused about it. She waited for hours and stills nothing much changing until finally, it's time for lunch and Maki stopped working to get her lunches.

"Hey, Niko…. I'm going to café…" Maki said.

"Yeah… go on…" Niko said.

"You don't want to come?" Maki asked.

"I think it's too bright for me, I'm tired…" Niko said.

"Alright…." Maki said before she turned around from her and walk away. Niko watches Maki going downstairs, she sighed weakly before she mumbled,

"What a busy body…. I'm glad I'm not a doctor…" Niko said.

She closes her eyes,

"But… to use her power for something good like that…." Niko mumbled again..

"It's pretty impressive…" Niko said as she slowly open her eyes again.

"No-no…. that's not impressive… she is just hyperactive…"

She said as she shook her head.

* * *

><p>The café, noon;<p>

The Café light is bright and warm, the luxurious decoration placed all over the place and there's only a few group of people in it. Maki eating her lunch on her special table elegantly— even though the size of her food doesn't count as elegant. Mountain of foods placed on the side of her table and there's about four of them served on the big plates.

She is watching a movie on her tablet until suddenly, someone coming into the calm café and yelled,

"Maki-chaaaaaaannn!" Rin shouted.

"Rin…." Maki greeted her before she sat in front of her.

"He-he! I knew you'll be here for lunch-nya!" Rin said.

Maki remained quiet as she watches Rin taking an empty plate from another table— also the spoon and knife. Then she took a few of her food from the big plate to her empty plate.

"I'm so tired! Kayo-chin is so tired too! She was working so hard to study her magic while I was studying for my test! Ahh! I'm soon going to be a policewoman-nya!" Rin said before she started to eat.

"Why are you two studying in one place…" Maki said.

"Eh? We are not-nya. We're just always active on video call when studying so that we can watch over each other-nya!" Rin said.

"Oh…." Maki replied before she continues to eat her lunch again.

"I also already saved enough to get one decent motorcycle-nya! I think we should search for it later!" Rin said.

"I'll be surprised if you haven't get enough of it, with you constantly taking free food from me, I'm very sure you saved up a lot of money already…" Maki said.

"Hehe, it was tough since I'll have to get here on the right time or I'll miss you having lunch or dinner-nya!" Rin said.

"What kind of motorcycle you're planning to get?" Maki asked.

"Hmmm… I want Sport-bike-nya! Or…. The Dual-purpose type! It would be fun to chase after criminals on that-nya! Then maybe I also can modify it? I think Meg used to tell me that she can modify a motorcycle too-nya!" Rin said.

"Speaking of Meg, I haven't seen her lately… have you?" Maki asked.

"Eh? No… Kayo-chin also said that she couldn't contact her lately, I wonder what's up with her-nya…" Rin said.

"Why is Hanayo contacting her so often?" Maki asked.

"Hmm… they usually talk about journalistic and computer engineering. Kayo-chin has been studying them and Meg is an expert about it too…. I don't actually understand their conversation-nya…" Rin said.

"Then, tell me about her magic… how does she get it?" Maki asked.

"It was a long story-nya… but Meg said, she will have to be responsible for that magic on her own— we couldn't talk about it with other peoples because it will be a chaos if they knew Kayo-chin can heal with magic-nya…" Rin said.

"Oh… I can imagine…" Maki replied.

"Where's Lilith-chan and Eve-nya?" Rin asked.

"Lilith and Eve taking a break today… They will be back tomorrow though… they said… there's something important that they need to do today… not sure what that is…" Maki said.

"Ah—I see…. I was hoping to meet them today-nya! Maybe they knew where Meg is…" Rin said.

Maki replied with a smile before she continues eating her meal along with Rin.

* * *

><p>The Town's Glass Garden, afternoon;<p>

Eve, Lilith, and Nozomi walking gently around them, Nozomi seems to be already very familiar with this place while Lilith and Eve still staring at the scenery in awe.

"This is my new favorite place in this town…" Lilith said.

Nozomi giggled,

"This was the place where I and Ericchi made our first duet—titled, the Garden of Glass… we were not even dating that time, we just think that it will be fun to make it…" Nozomi said.

"I've never heard that song…" Lilith said.

"Not to be so prideful but, it's a very popular song in that time. A lot of people treasure it as the most loved song…it has a very catchy tune and the opening was something really fun too… it goes like DE-DE-DDE and then La-la-la-la-la!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

Lilith and Eve giggled,

"It would sound annoying if you sing it that way, but it made me want to hear that song… do you have it?" Lilith asked sweetly.

Eve concerned a bit, though she didn't say anything about it.

"Sure… I doubt you can get a copy of it again at store, so… here…" Nozomi took out her tablet from her pocket. Lilith accepts it. Nozomi unlocked the tablet then lead her to the music section as she also plugs in the headset. Lilith and Eve wore the headset, one for each of them.

As the music began to play, Lilith and Eve started to move their heads along with the rhythm.

"This is fun… and good…" Lilith said.

Nozomi smiled,

"Thanks…" she replied.

"You have a beautiful voice… and… it's perfect with Elichika…." Lilith said.

Nozomi keep her smile.

"I really like the lyric…." Lilith said.

Eve noticed that, though once again, she didn't say anything about it.

"Ah— we have solos too! My first solo is Pure love lens, then Ericchi's first solo is The End of Ordinary Sorrow… I have them there too along with the others solos…." Nozomi said.

"Really…?" Lilith search through the music and she played Eli's solos immediately after the Garden of Glass song ended.

They listened to the song in silence, Nozomi remained quiet as she wait them listening to it— watching her surrounding and enjoying the nostalgic view around her.

After a few minutes of the song playing, Eve noticed that Lilith's eyes swallowed and she is about to break in tears. Without any delay, Eve kicked Lilith and punches her face. It surprise Nozomi as she noticed it.

"W-whoa?! What happen?!" Nozomi asked as she turn around to them

"D-Domestic violence! Eveee! You're so cruel!" Lilith said as she rubs her own face.

"You're drooling over a picture! Dumb ass!" Eve yelled.

"Whw-what?! What picture?!" Nozomi flustered,

"Your wallpaper… Lilith is such a goofball! Please ignore her!" Eve yelled.

Nozomi still confused, she swears that her wallpaper is just a picture of Eli almost fully naked and posing elegantly.

"Anyway, Nozomi-san, we should go now… I think Eli will be worried about you by now…" Eve said.

"Ah! You're right! Let's stop by the supermarket for shopping first though…." Nozomi said.

"Alright…." Lilith and Eve said.

* * *

><p>Ayase's family living room, afternoon;<p>

Eli sitting on the sofa, watching Television on the news channel,

"…the accident happen in the morning and wounded a few pedestrian—…"

_Aahh! Nozomi!_

Eli screamed in her mind as she quickly grabs her phone, then paused before she press the call button.

_No…I can't… I promised to not call her before 4 PM…._

She said in her mind before she puts her phone down. She turned to the clock that hanging on the wall, it's still 2 PM…

_Arrgrghhhh! Nozomi! Where are you?! I can't…. I just can't….. this is not a morning walk! Why does it take so long to walk around?! Did they go shopping or something?!_

Eli said as she began to roll around the sofa.

_Haaa— I need something to relieve myself… huuuhnn…. Chocolate! I need chocolate!_

Eli said in her mind before she quickly ran to the kitchen and search through the refrigerator. There's plenty of food stocked inside, mostly are just meat and some fruits, she tried to search through them before she found a chocolate bar stuck on the ice at freezer. Eli grabs it and with her strong hand, she managed to take it out at ease.

She took off the ices that still sticks on the chocolate bar, peeling off the silver paper and bit it with her strong teeth— crushing the chocolate at ease and keeping them in her mouth until it melts on its own.

_Hmm…no one beats the taste of chocolate! Harasho!_

Eli said in her mind.

"Onee-san?" Arisa called her, she just woke up from slumber.

"W-waaaa!" Eli quickly close the fridge and hid the chocolate on her back.

"Ah, Onee-san, you're on your true form…" Arisa said— still half asleep.

"A-Arisa…G-Good afternoon!" Eli said nervously.

"What are you doing, Onee-san?" Arisa asked.

"N-Nothing! J-just, trying to get some snacks…" Eli said.

Arisa turn her focus to Eli's hand.

"Chocolate again?" Arisa asked.

"Y-yes…." Eli replied shyly.

"Sheesh, Onee-san, for the sake of yourself, you're eating so much chocolate already… I'm not going to buy you more before this month ended…" Arisa said.

"Ah—But! Uh…. Well, I can buy that myself, but…."

Arisa crossed her arms and frown at her.

"F-fine… this is the last one, ok…" Eli said as she covered the chocolate with the silver paper. She was about to put it in the freezer again— but for some reason, she started to feel uneasy again and decides to peel off all the silver paper and eat the chocolate quickly.

"Onee-san! There!"

Eli remained quiet for a moment as she crunches her chocolate,

"I'll forbid you getting more chocolate this—…."

Door knock cuts in before Arisa managed to finish her words,

Arisa quickly tidy up herself before she got out and…

"I'm back!" Nozomi said.

"Ahaha- Arisa-chan!" Lilith greeted cheerfully.

"Oh… Welcome…and…welcome home..." Arisa said.

"Where's Ericchi?!" Nozomi said eagerly as she quickly enters the house.

"Nozomiiiii!" Eli called her.

"Aaahh! Ericchi! I'm home!" Nozomi quickly ran to her and hugged her tight.

"Nozomi, I've been worried about you!" Eli said as she snuggled her.

"I know! That's why I stopped by supermarket to get you chocolate…" Nozomi said as she placed her bag and showed a lot of Chocolate boxes inside it.

Arisa rolled her eyes as she heard it. Eve and Lilith saw her and started to giggle.

"Nozomi, I love you!" Eli said as she kissed her lover's cheek passionately.

"I know, Ericchi! I love you too!" Nozomi replied before she leaned and pressed her lips against her.

"They're spoiling each other…." Arisa sighed.

"That's what lovers do…" Lilith said.

Eve smiled and fix her bang as she stare into how playful the couple is. She is rather amused to see them together.

"Anyway, why don't you two come on in? It would be nice if you could help us with lunches…" Arisa said.

"You haven' got your lunch? That's bad Arisa-chan, don't be late getting them…" Lilith said.

"I just woke up… it's holiday today so I'm taking my time with my sleep…" Arisa said.

"Still though, you could've been more productive…" Eve said.

Arisa sighed,

"True…"

* * *

><p>The Unknown, afternoon;<p>

The police are preparing their weapon and armors as they made a few briefing for each other. Meg standing near a huge machine with giant cage nears it. A big guy standing next to her, smoking his cigarette as he watch over the huge machine being cleaned up…

"So… this is going to be the cage of death to any kind of alpha…. How does it work?" He asked.

"I couldn't actually explain how it works, but to put it simple, this machine will certainly kill any kind of alpha and safe their heart for you. It could automatically detect the size and the strength of the alpha itself… but, in all honesty, I don't know about alpha werewolves… they're the strongest of all chimeras since… you know— they're made naturally by the God Himself plus their body system…" Meg explained.

"So you're not sure if this machine can kill an alpha werewolf?"

"More like, I'm not sure if the cage can hold them before the machine destroy them. I've designed this machine to be able to compete with one's power… the stronger they are, the stronger this machine will be…" Meg said as she fixes her glasses.

The big man remained quiet before he tried to bents the cage bars with his power. It's very powerful and he couldn't actually do it.

"You're not going to be able to do it… your chimera form is just a mere power… even though you're the only one of your kind that existed in this world…." Meg said.

"Hah, but I'm still stronger than a few other chimeras, am I right…?" he said,

"That's going to be what I say about your wife…" Meg replied.

He laughed,

"Of course, she is made that way— is she even a human anymore? Don't think so… with all alphas mixed up in her…she is no longer count as human…" he said with a mischievous smile.

Meg replied with a chuckle,

"Sometime I just love the way you think you're right while what you did is just something evil and heartless…" Meg said.

"Heartless, that's what I like to be— because I'm craving for the alpha werewolf heart right now…" he said.

Meg smiled,

"I knew that, but just to remind you… your enemy, is not a loner wolf, she is accompanied by many and —…."

"She is pregnant…. If her lover is truly the one who makes her pregnant…. Then it's a good chance…" He cuts in.

"Pregnant…..?" Meg surprised to hear it.

"I already know how succubus and incubus works… baby… they're a both girls, right? So there's only one way for them to have one of them pregnant….and only one condition that possible for them right now…"

Meg remained quiet to it.

"That's why I told my men to prepare for the battle tonight…. You'll be there… right?" He asked.

Meg sighed weakly,

"Yes… I'll be there…."

He laughed,

"Good, I hope you launched your plan as well…. I may not know their exact position yet, but if my guess is right… then that is the only place they stay at…" he said.

"Smart advice here, if I'm you, I still won't touch Ayase Eli… or Ayase Arisa… both are a member of a decent family in our world… harming them is just like sending a war declaration…" Meg said.

"I'll take your advice…" he replied before he left the place.

Meg sighed again,

"Let's see how your humiliated face will looks like, Eli…"

* * *

><p>The Clinic, dusk;<p>

Niko just woke up from her slumber, she started to look around for a moment before she realized, her stomach growling.

"Ah—time for food…" she mumbled before she stood up and look at the time.

"Still two hours before her dinner time… I guess I'll look for her first…" Niko said as she started to search around.

Her search stopped as she saw Rin and Hanayo sitting next to each other, it looks like Hanayo is currently helping Rin to study her exam materials despite her own study is a lot different than her study. Niko decided to approach them,

"Hey…." She greeted,

"Ah! Niko-chan!" Rin greeted.

"Good afternoon…" Hanayo greeted.

"Why are you two studying here?" Niko asked.

"Rin-chan said this clinic is very comfortable so it's a good place to study for her…" Hanayo said.

"Hehe—yup! Plus, we can join Maki-chan in dinner too!" Rin said.

"Ooh!? Somehow I think your reason is just because you can get free food if you're joining Maki's dinner…" Niko said.

"W-what are you saying-nya! Ahaha… I do pay them!" Rin laughed awkwardly.

"There— you don't need to be embarrassed about it! I did that too…" Niko said.

"Really? Then yes! Free food for the win-nya!" Rin said.

Hanayo giggled,

"Maki won't actually lose anything anyway, she already got plenty of money every day… her family is the richest in the town last year and I think will stay in that position this year too…" Hanayo said.

"Eh? Really?" Rin asked.

"Yes, the graph of each famous family is listed in the Town's official website, it's a competition for them but good information for the entrepreneurs, a lot of them racing to get the heart of the richest family while the richest family usually working hard to pick the best entrepreneurs to make more profit for them. It's very exciting to watch them…" Hanayo explained.

"Wow…. Kayo-chin is so well informed…" Rin said.

"hehe… they also listed the most famous person in the town. C2NE, or some call them Catherine… is the most famous person in town. I tried to search around about it and apparently, C2NE is Eli-chan's model name, she hasn't explained why is it C2NE… but I'm suspecting it the C2 stands for 'Clever' and 'Cute'…" Hanayo said.

"Clever and Cute Nozomi Eli…" Niko said.

"Clever and Cute Nozomi Eli….. wh-whoa! It fits-nya! How do you know?!" Rin asked.

"Because she often call herself Clever and Cute Elichika back then, that prideful girl trying to be proud of the person she loves too… so I'm just suspecting her trying to make that name… then everyone started to read it as C-two-ne and eventually read it as Catherine…" Niko said.

"But… C-two-ne and Catherine is pretty far from each other-nya…" Rin said.

"I suppose it because C also can be read as K at some words, just like for Clever and Cute…" Hanayo said.

"Wh-whoaa! That's very tricky-nya!" Rin said in awe.

"Heh— I could come up with better name…" Niko said.

"Like what-nya?" Rin asked.

"Like—Uh….uhm…NiNiNi?" Niko said.

"That would be for Niko-Niko-Ni… right-nya?" Rin said.

"Eh—no! it's a lot more complex than what you think!"

"So what does it stands for-nya?" Rin asked teasingly.

"Nishikino Niko-Ni?" Hanayo asked.

"Th-The heck! Why would I want to use her name?!" Niko yelled.

"No?" Hanayo asked.

"Of course not! Gah! Forget it! I don't use her crap name, ok?!" Niko yelled again.

"That's rude, Niko-chan…" Hanayo said.

"I'll tell that to Maki-chan nya…." Rin said.

"Wh-what the heck?!"

* * *

><p>Minami's resident, night time;<p>

Umi busy with browsing through the internet, Kotori with the business on her phone while Honoka on arranging the stuff Kotori asked to arrange for her, the room was quiet until Umi decided to start a topic,

"Hey…Honoka…" Umi said.

"Yes, Umi-chan?" Honoka replied.

"Have you noticed a few strange things about Leon?" Umi asked.

"Huh? No? He seems to be alright…" Honoka said.

"We just know him about a few days ago, we can't just be trusting him…" Umi said.

"That goes the same with suspecting him… there's a lot of possibility about him…" Honoka said.

"Good point, but don't you think it's weird that he knows about the current case? We got the information from the framed police, those that Lilith killed and Nozomi and she hasn't released it to the public because it isn't yet solved…" Umi said.

"What if he is working in a law enforcement too? or perhaps, have someone who work there?" Honoka asked.

"Well…yes…. Good point….but I'm talking about the time when he said, someone is modifying Chimera blood for something bad… isn't it strange for him to know about that? He shouldn't know about it because the criminals are working behind the police uniform and they just don't transform in public… not that I ever see them doing so…" Umi said.

"What if he just found about them from someone? Remember that he is Lilith-chan's son…" Honoka said.

"Ah, right, it was Lilith who rescued us in that time too…" Kotori said.

"True…." Umi replied.

"That's why I don't think he is a bad guy. Why would her mother fight against his men if he is truly the one behind all this? She would support him instead… right?" Honoka said.

"I can't actually agree with that…" Umi replied bitterly.

Kotori smiled wryly,

"There, Umi-chan, Honoka-chan…. instead of guessing, why don't you two try to investigate further about him?" Kotori asked.

"Like…how?" Honoka asked.

"We need to pay a visit to him again…then let's just pretend that we want to know further about Chimeras…" Umi said.

"Good idea…" Honoka said.

"We should do that later in the morning… it's not polite to visit someone at night…" Kotori said.

"It's still 6 PM… we still can do that, maybe let's bring some food as well... say we have too much leftover…" Umi said.

"Eh… you're so eager, Umi-chan…" Kotori said.

"I do… because I won't sleep well without knowing this…" Umi said.

* * *

><p>Ayase's family dining room, night time;<p>

They just finished with their dinner, Eve took the job to clean all the dishes while Arisa tidying up the kitchen.

"Ah, that was a nice meal…" Lilith said as she stretched.

"Yup, it's really nice…" Nozomi said.

"Sheesh, I'm still annoyed that you all letting Onee-san eats more chocolate…"

"But chocolates are Harasho…" Eli said.

"You're eating too much of them! You know that food can cause you to strengthen your passive charm…if at some point people start to be crazy of you in just a second sight, I'm not going to help you…" Arisa said.

"But she already did make people crazy of her….so I suppose that won't be much change, right Nozomi?" Lilith said.

"Yup! Ericchi is so hot!" Nozomi replied.

They burst into laughter, Arisa sighed and Eve rolled her eyes. As Lilith glanced at Arisa, she noticed an amulet hanging on her neck. She remained quiet for a moment before she said,

"Hey...Arisa-chan…"

Arisa glanced at Lilith,

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow that amulet?" Lilith asked.

Eve surprised to hear it, though she decides to say nothing about it.

"Ah? Are you planning to return to our world? Any business there?" Eli asked.

"Sort of…" Lilith said.

"Sheesh…. Sis, you could've borrowed mine… I still have them…" Eve said.

"It's a vacation for me, I doubt you want to miss it…" Lilith said.

"Fine…" Eve sighed.

"I'm not using them at the moment, so I guess you can borrow it… just don't lose it, ok?" Arisa said.

"I won't…" Lilith smiled.

Arisa took off her amulet and handed it to Lilith.

"What is that amulet actually do…?" Nozomi asked.

"They have plenty of use, but mostly it's just an energy source. It takes a lot of energy to travel from here and there… so weaker succubus or incubus will need that amulet…" Eli said.

"She is saying that because she doesn't need them to travel… she is such a show off…" Lilith said.

Eli giggled,

"At my current state, I think I'll need them…" Eli said.

"yeah-sure…" Lilith chuckled,

"I don't plan to do that right now anyway… I want to stay with Nozomi… she is my responsibility from now on… and also the baby." Eli said as she grabs Nozomi and strokes her belly.

"There, Ericchi! It's not even growing yet!" Nozomi said.

"Still…. I'm going to love this baby like I love you… even though it just a mistake…" Eli said.

"Just… a mistake…." Lilith whispered very softly as she heard that sentence…

Eve also paused for a moment before she continued to work on the dishes.

* * *

><p>The abandoned factory, night time;<p>

Umi, Honoka, and Kotori stopped in front of a big gate.

"So…. This is where he is… right?" Honoka asked.

Umi remained quiet as she looks around the area.

"I can smell gasoline and some irons inside, I wonder if he is up for something at the moment?" Honoka said.

"Let's break in…" Umi said.

"Eh? Umi-chan, that's not polite…" Kotori said.

"I know it is— If I'm right, we will catch him in action…. but if I'm wrong….." Umi paused,

Kotori and Honoka remained quiet to wait her continue…

"Let Honoka take all the blame…" Umi said.

"W-what?! Why me?!"

"Ok, Umi-chan…" Kotori said.

Umi nodded.

"Let's go…"

"W-wait there! I haven't even agreed to it!" Honoka said.

No one listen— Umi opened the gate by force. As the gate slowly opened, a lot of polices waited behind the gate and a big truck loaded with a powerful looking cage. They saw two people that they knew standing along with the police and they immediately say their name…

"Meg…." Kotori said.

"Leon…." Honoka said.

Meg and Leon turned around. They look surprised for a bit, though they back to their calmness after.

"Visitors…." Meg said.

"Hey…. What's up?" Leon replied in friendly tone.

Umi frowned,

"Meg, I'm going to ask you a question…." Umi said bravely.

Meg remained quiet to it.

"Is Leon the Big Boss?" Umi asked.

Meg chuckled.

"Well, he is big, and he is a boss…." Meg said.

"You know what I mean, Meg… I know something about The Big Boss...and I know something up with the police too… I wish you to just tell us your answer…" Umi said.

Meg smiled mischievously,

"I'm sorry, but I've sworn to not tell anyone about this…so even if you know something about it…." she said.

Umi frown deeper,

"What will you do about it anyway? You know what you're dealing with….right?" Meg said.

The police started to transform into various kind of Chimeras.

"This doesn't look good, Umi-chan…" Honoka said.

"Umi-chan, we can't win this… not with violence…" Kotori said.

"I'll give you five seconds to get off this place…" Meg said.

The chimeras began to growl at them…

Umi grab Kotori's wheelchair.

"Huh? Hey, maybe we can talk about this first… it might be a misunderstanding…" Honoka said.

"One…." Meg said.

"It's not a misunderstanding, Honoka…. This is what they are…" Umi said.

"Two….." Meg said.

"That's sad, I thought we can be a good friend, Attorney Honoka…. Prosecutor Umi…" Leon said.

Umi smirked wryly before she quickly transformed into satyr and run with Kotori's wheel chair.

"H-hey! Wait!" Honoka joined them running away.

"Three four five…. Tell your men to catch them before this info reached to some specific peoples…" Meg said.

"Men! After them!" Leon commanded before some of the police began to run to chase them while some others are taking another way to catch them.

"I hope they still remember what they should do when I say... catch…" Meg said.

"Of course, they are trained for the best result…" Leon said.

"Yes, and if I see one of them brought here dead…. Your men will have some fantastic night to play on…."

* * *

><p>The Clinic, night time;<p>

Maki, Rin, Hanayo, and Niko just finished with their meals. They decides to walk for a bit before returning to their own activity…

"Ahh… the food is wonderful-nya!" Rin said.

"Yup, that it is…" Hanayo said.

"Hey-hey, Niko-chan! When you will get your new apartment?" Rin asked.

"Huh? Later… I want to enjoy free living for now… sleeping at clinic isn't bad at all… it's free laundry too…" Niko said.

"There, Niko-chan….only because it's Maki-chan's clinic, if you're at someone else's clinic, you'll be already getting a few kicks or so… you should just stay at my home…I'm offering you for free…" Hanayo said.

"Nah— I'll feel bad for being a burden to your family…" Niko said.

"Why are you not feeling bad about me…" Maki said.

"Huh? You're a millionaire, why would I be worried about you… besides, I'm living in your clinic, not your home…" Niko said.

"Still… you're a burden, you know what… get your own place already…" Maki said.

"Sheesh, have mercy!" Niko said.

"My clinic already has too many corpses to take care of… and some are from your ex-apartment too— still waiting for the family to take them for proper funeral…" Maki said.

"Pffft! I'm not dead yet….ok?" Niko said.

"Ah, there's still some of them left in clinic?" Hanayo asked.

"Yes…sadly... we identify them all and announced the name in Television, expecting their family will see and take their body…. but I guess it will still take time for it to be complete…." Maki said.

"But, isn't it creepy though-nya? I mean… to have that much corpses in a place… it feels creepy because maybe—they'll be awake at one time…" Rin said.

"We used to deal with that kind of thing…." Niko said.

"Yeah…It wasn't nice… they do venomous damage, it takes a while to recover it… even for us…" Maki said.

"Just glad it's nothing like in television-nya!" Rin said.

"Like...you get bitten and suddenly you're it?" Niko asked.

"Uhn…I think Meg used to tell me, that actually can happen but not to Chimeras… or blessed peoples…" Hanayo said.

"Blessed?"

"Yes… like… my current power…" Hanayo said.

"Oh…"

"Can you bless someone else?" Niko asked.

"Hnn…Not sure… but I think… I can give some kind of protection… but not quite powerful…I still don't really know how to use it." Hanayo replied.

"Still good though, we can use that kind of power…" Maki said.

"Yeah-nya!" Rin said.

"Hehe… I hope Rin-chan will also get the modified blood too… so then we can fight together if there's anything bad happen…" Hanayo said.

"I hope not…" Maki sighed.

"I still can fight-nya..with motorcycle! Have you ever seen some heroes doing that? Like, whacking the bad guys with motorcycle?" Rin asked.

"I've seen them… but can you even drive?" Niko asked.

"You're underestimating her… she can drive a sport-bike, you know… she drove mine before…" Maki said.

"W-what….."

"Yup-Niko-chan underestimating me-nya!" Rin said.

They entered the clinic building and stopped walking as they see a crowd gathering at an area. They turned to each other before they all decide to approach it.

"What's happening here?" Maki asked a doctor who's been standing outside the crowd.

"Nishikino-san… a Nurse panicked after she enters the morgue… she said, she swears she saw one of them rising from the dead…" a doctor said.

"What?" Maki flustered,

"We already called a mental doctor for this nurse, but she refuses to move from her place. She said, if she does, they will be freed. She demanded a key to lock the door… but the security guard refuses to give it to her, now they're arguing and become a center of attention for the crowds…" the doctor said.

Maki remained quiet before she enters the crowd and going through it until she reached her workers…

"Please! Give me the key! I can't hold it anymore!" a nurse cried as she held the door.

"No, please move out and let me see it!" said the security.

"It's true! Believe me! Please! Someone believe me!" the nurse cried again.

"I believe you… give her the key…." Maki said.

The crowds focused on Maki, the security guard sighed in defeat and gives the nurse the key.

The nurse accepted it and still with her position holding the door, she turned around and placing the key on the keyhole… she hesitated for a bit…

"Go on… lock it…" Maki said.

The nurse still hesitating, the security frowned and he took the grip on the key by force. The nurse cried like crazed—the security grabs her and as he tried to lock the door for her—

"Wh-whoa?!"

A slam on the door and it's coming from inside the morgue. The crowds frightened, the nurse cried in fear, Maki, Niko, Rin, and Hanayo watching the door intensely.

Once again, the door slammed and it is unmistakably coming from inside the morgue.

"Signal everyone to get up to the second floor! Secure the stairs and lift! Send warning! Tell all visitor to go home immediately if possible!" Maki yelled.

The security and the nurses quickly do what she asked including the crowds.

"Hanayo, send message to Lilith or Eve! Hopefully they know what to do as they come by!" Maki yelled as she throw her phone to Hanayo.

"Got it!" Hanayo said as she caught the phone.

Suddenly, a security running to Maki,

"Nishikino-san! Nishikino-san!" he shouted.

"What's up?" Maki replied.

"The Sanctuary!" he shouted in panic.

Ayase family's residence, night time;

They are all still chatting together. Eli looks a little weary, though she tried her best to stay awake. Lilith, Nozomi, Eve, and Arisa still wide awake, they noticed Eli keep trying to stay awake.

"Sheesh, Onee-san… just go to bed if you're tired.." Arisa said.

"Uh-Oh…Sorry…." Eli replied.

Lilith giggled,

"I suppose it just papa no going to bed before the mama going to bed too, huh?" Lilith said.

"Kind of…" Eli said shyly.

"Then, should we call it a day?" Eve asked.

"Yeah…" Lilith said.

"It was fun to chat with you two though!" Nozomi said.

"Ah, right, can I have the song you showed me this afternoon?" Lilith asked.

"Sure…" Nozomi replied before they started to transfer data.

As they work on it, Eve noticed her phone getting a text message. She opened it,

_From: Maki-chan_

_Someone please help! The dead are rising and they're coming from the morgue and sanctuary!_

Eve is a little flustered from the way it's written, though she believe the text is not a joke.

"Sis, the clinic needs help…" Eve said.

"Oh, ok! Please tidy up my stuff too, we will go right after I finished with the song!" Lilith said.

"I'll go put Ericchi to bed!" Nozomi said as she handed her tablet to Lilith and help Eli to get on the bedroom.

"I'll help…" Arisa said as she joined Nozomi to help Eli to get on bedroom.

Not for long, Lilith noticed a notification just appeared on Nozomi's tablet. She quietly opened it.

_From : /(' 8 ')_

_Nozomi-chan! The Big Boss is after you! Hurry up and hide!_

Lilith remained quiet and calm, she swiftly deleted the message without anyone knowing.

* * *

><p>After a moment,<p>

Eve and Lilith quickly ran out from the house with all of their belonging. They didn't get to say formal farewell though they aren't worried about it.

"What's the problem in clinic?" Lilith asked.

"The dead are rising somehow…" Eve said.

Lilith turned up to the sky, it's a new moon…

"Ghouls…" Lilith said.

"Yes, and I believe the vampires are going to use this as a chance to target on their nemesis…" Eve said.

"Nemesis…." Lilith whispered, she got reminded by the message that she deleted a while back, though Lilith still quiet about it.

They keep running until they met the bigger road. Just a second after they stopped for a moment to look around, they saw a very fast wheelchair passing by. They swear they know the three girls that ride on it.

"W-what are they doing…." Eve said in awe.

Then not for long after, a group of Chimeras running after them, Lilith and Eve quickly hide behind the wall and watch them running…

"The hell, why are they chasing them?" Eve said.

Lilith remained quiet, though she smiled mischievously.

"Eve…" Lilith called.

"What?" Eve turned around.

"Take care of the clinic, I have something to do…" Lilith said before she quickly ran off.

"Hey-wait! Sister!" Eve was about to chase her, but then she remember she couldn't abandon the clinic.

"Ah screw it! Do whatever you like!" Eve said before she transformed into her true form with long and big curved horns and a pair of giant wings.

"I hope no one mind with a succubus flying around town…" she said before she flew up high.

* * *

><p>The Ayase residence, night time;<p>

Nozomi returned to the dining room to pick her tablet that Lilith left. As she was about to pick it up, someone knocked the door. Nozomi paused and decided to get the door first.

"Ah, Lilith-chan… what's up?" Nozomi greeted her guest.

Lilith smiled mischievously before she suddenly grabs Nozomi's neck— which Nozomi quickly reply with a powerful shove in instant. They fell outside, rolled through the front yard for a few meters before Lilith quickly took out the amulet that she borrowed from Arisa as she got on top of her—holding her neck tight.

"Lilith! I can't fight you!" Nozomi said.

"Me neither— but I don't plan to fight you anyway…not that I need to..." Lilith said.

"Then what with this?! This isn't an exercise!" Nozomi replied.

"I just want to let you know— the biggest enemy is closer than what you think…" she said with a mischievous smile before she shoved the amulet on Nozomi and—

* * *

><p><strong>And I~~WILL ALWAYS LOOVEEEEEEEEEE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU...<strong>

**K... prepare to face the ending route after the next chapter...**

**Dark and Light Ending coming soon! **

**I think I'll start with Dark one first later...**


	18. As Hurt As Me

**Ok, I lied. The next chapter is the real turning point...**

**this is just an intro to the conflict...(actually, I just didn't expect it to be this long)**

**Thanks for review/comments/faves/follows! Love you all!**

* * *

><p>Ayase family's residence, night time;<p>

The door closed, a specific girl enters the house, locking the door tight and put up the second lock. She walks to the bedroom, and sat on the bed next to the sleeping blonde. She gently strokes her hair and leaning herself to give a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"N…Nozomi…?" Eli called her.

"Ericchi…." she replied.

"Did you forget what I tell you? Don't sit on the bed if you're dirty… go change…" Eli said.

"How do you even know that I'm dirty, Miss Ever Perfect Elichika?"

"Don't change the topic— hurry up and change or I'll be mad…" Eli replied.

She chuckled,

"Yes-yes, I'll off and go…" she replied.

Eli sighed weakly before she closes her eyes again. The purple haired girl took off her clothes as she took a glance onto the mirror near her. She could see Eli peeking slightly with one eye— she decided to not say anything about it.

She search through the dresser and suddenly,

"Nozomi, that's my dresser…. Yours is on the left…" Eli said.

"Oh—sorry, I thought you moved it already…" she replied.

"We did, yours was the right one last year…" Eli replied.

"Ah—!" She bit her lip.

Eli sighed weakly.

The turquoise eyes girl quickly moves to her dresser and start to look for something that she could wear. She picks up dark purple lingerie with fancy black frills— the design is perfect and it's very well made too. Without any delay, she wears the lingerie and it fits perfectly with her.

She was about to jump to the bed— but….

"Wash yourself first… put the dirty clothes on the basket…." Eli said.

"Sheesh, noisy aren't you…?" she said.

"That just because you're forgetting all the rules in this house… we've did everything for a year now and I was hoping that you don't need to be reminded again…" Eli said coldly.

She smirked before she quickly head to the bathroom to wash herself. She dried herself with a light blue towel and…

"Why are you using my towel, Nozomi…. yours is right next to it…" Eli said. She turned her sight and sees a light purple towel with cute baby blue border placed next to it. She changed the towel immediately.

After that, she headed to bed and rest next to her,

"Good night, Ericchi…" she said before she quickly makes another kiss on her forehead and turned around—burying herself inside the bedcover and hug the pillow. After a moment, she could feel Eli's hand brushing against her shoulder gently then down to her arms— then repeat for over and over.

"You're acting strange… are you ok?" Eli asked.

"I'm just a little bewildered…." She replied.

"I see…." Eli said.

The room is quiet again for a moment.

"Hey… do you think Lilith and Eve can handle whatever situation in the clinic?" Eli asked.

"I don't know…." she replied.

"I'm worried about them, can you check?" Eli asked.

She remained quiet for a moment….

"Sure…" she said before she woke up quickly and took a jacket and a shirt. Then without any longer delay, she walk out from the room,

Eli smiled faintly,

"Nozomi….." she called her out. The purple haired girl turned around,

"Before you go, I want to tell you that— the strangest thing you did tonight is where you obey every rule that I just spoke…. We've never agreed to any kind of rule in this house…and you always do whatever you wish to do…even if it makes me upset…"

She blushed madly as she heard it.

"You're still a master of lies and trickery …" she said with a faint smile.

"…I'm perfect, what can I say?" Eli said with a playful smile.

The purple haired girl continues to walk out from the room after she sighed weakly.

* * *

><p>The clinic, night time;<p>

"Evacuate the children and elders first, move to the third floor!" Maki shouted while holding the biggest door alone— some other securities and doctors holding the other doors.

"Got it-nya!" Rin said as she and Hanayo used a big cart that they took from the backyard to move out children, they got helped by a few other peoples, nurses and securities.

"Damn it, what are they even doing with this place?!" Maki yelled as she glanced at the door. The ghouls are being very aggressive and they started to attempt to break the door.

Eve in her human form and Niko busy with a few things in their laptop.

"How is it, Niko?" Maki asked.

"A little more!" Niko said.

The light began to dim.

"Darn it! Don't let the light goes off or we are all be screwed!" Maki shouted.

"Nishikino-san! We need to press up to the Sixth floor if we want to keep up all light to be on and using the announcing screen out there…" the engineer said.

"Hear that, Rin? Do that!" Maki yelled.

"I got it-nya!" Rin said.

"Nishikino-san! We scouted a few strange creatures wandering around town! They are all looks like a group of animals…" a security guard said as he ran down stair.

"The Chimeras…" Maki said.

"We got it!" Niko said.

"Good timing, hurry up! Everyone get up stairs!" Maki yelled. Eve and the others quickly move up all equipment they need upstairs. The securities getting all heavy item to hold the door for a moment before they all started to ran upstairs as well.

"Hurry and go, Maki, leave the turning off job to me…" Niko said.

"Don't die…" Maki said.

"Sheesh, I won't…" Niko said.

Maki quickly leave the door after she shoved a heavy item on the door and ran upstairs. Niko swiftly turning off all the electronics and light in that floor and moves through shadows to get upstairs—the ghouls did the same though they didn't manage to get upstairs before the securities and Maki punched them off and slam the door closed. Once again, they're all held on the previous floors.

"We need to install the connection on this floor again…" Eve said.

"I know…" Niko said.

"Hanayo, if you're free, help them out…" Maki said.

"I am— going!" Hanayo quickly ran to help Niko and Eve.

"M-M-Maki-chan! P-Problem here-nya!" Rin shouted.

"What's up!?" Maki asked as she held the door.

"Z-z-zombie Werepanthers are climbing up the building-nya!" Rin yelled.

"Zombie Werepanthers?! Is that even possible?!" Maki shouted.

Eve surprised to hear it.

"Damn— then those ghouls must've been attacking the Chimeras and eat their flesh… this isn't good…" Eve said.

"Darn it! Where's Lilith when we need her?!" Maki shouted. Eve bit her lips,

"Should've not let her off…" she whispered to herself…

Eve stood up,

"I'll take care of them… please work on it…" Eve said before she ran upstairs, leaving Hanayo and Niko to focus on the laptop.

"Stay focus! Do your best, everyone! Let's not fall until we managed to do our ultimate weapon!" Maki shouted.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in respond.

* * *

><p>At the other side of the town,<p>

Umi, Honoka, and Kotori—still on her wheelchair trying their best to fight off the chimera— Kotori managed to take a pair of gun off one of the police and used it to shoot at them while Honoka and Umi using their own physical strength.

Kotori tried to shot another, but she couldn't due to the lack of ammos.

"Ah! Ran out of ammos again!" Kotori said.

"Here…!" Honoka swiftly punched her fist to a police who came along with the Chimeras— she took his Gun and threw it to Kotori.

"Watch out!" Umi quickly ran in front of Kotori to take the damage from a shotgun.

"Ahh!" Kotori cowered behind Umi. Umi grinned painfully as a bullet wounds her shoulder. The man who attempted to shot Kotori suddenly getting dragged by a Chimera and eaten alive before the other started to feast on him too.

"W-what the… they're really eating their own friend…" Umi said.

"Looks like they've some kind of rule to not harm humans or something… I've been paying attention to it…" Kotori said.

"They've been doing that?!" Umi asked.

"Yes… they've been doing that… every time one shot is directed to me, the shooters get mauled. I think they just wanted to capture us…" Kotori said.

"But why?" Umi wondered.

Kotori sighed weakly,

"I'm not sure, but… if what Lilith said about Meg was right… then she must be wanted to torture us herself…" Kotori said.

"To be captured for that—no…. I can't let that happen, we're fighting till the end!" Umi said.

"Yus!" Honoka responded before she swiftly kick and punch the chimeras.

"Honoka-chan, I think you're cool without transformation, I suppose that error actually do something good to you!" Kotori said.

"Hehe-thanks!" Honoka replied as she continues to fight.

Suddenly, a big shadows coming up from the sky… Everyone turned up to the sky and—

"W—whoa?!" Honoka, Kotori, and Umi surprised as a giant werewolf appeared from the sky.

"N-Nozomi-chan?" Honoka wondered.

"Sorry I'm late, I need to go to clinic to check out something first— but since looks like someone already got to hold situation I went straight here…" she said—already stripped to nothing but furs covering her body.

Umi frowned,

"You can talk in that form? I thought you can't…. only satyr can talk in another form…" Umi said.

"Put the questioning session later… three of you should head to clinic to help cleaning up… I'll come by later after I deal with them!" she shouted.

"Got it!" Umi held Kotori's wheelchair from the front before she started to dash with her horns facing to the front, The Chimeras and police quickly made their way before she crushes them along with Honoka who ran behind them to protect Kotori.

"Yep, now you all have to deal with me…" she said as she stretched around.

"That's a very terrible choice…. You should've known that the target is you…right?" a familiar voice.

"Meg….?" She turned to the source of the voice.

"Now that you're alone and they're occupied with another thing…." Meg smiled mischievously.

"…..actually, no… I don't want to be responsible with what happen to you… I should just let him do it… because he is the one who wanted it badly…" Meg continued.

"You're sick bastard…." She said.

"Hmm? Not quite, I never kill anyone—not with my own hand…" Meg said.

"So much for a promise to not betray…." She said.

"I never betray anyone— you're all the one who always betray someone and suspecting others… that's what human does…. Not me…."

She grunted,

"I'll make this an end to you!"

"Try…." Meg smiled amusedly.

* * *

><p>The clinic, night time;<p>

They reached the sixth floor, Hanayo and Niko busy with adjusting the settings while the others are still busy with their own activity. Eve flew around outside to take down the climbing undead.

"We're close to it…" Hanayo said.

"I'll go prepare everything…" Niko said before she quickly ran upstairs very swiftly as if she is moving through the faint shadow of everyone's.

Suddenly, one of the windows broken and a werepanther—with rotten flesh came in. Everyone in the room screams in panic. Though before the werepanther able to do anything—a succubus flew in and grabs its head, spinning it very roughly then threw it out of the window.

Everyone in the room staring at this specific succubus— blonde haired and blue eyed, pale white skin and cute features,

"Arisa-chan!" Rin shouted happily.

"Sorry, I'm late, I just got the message from Eve… and I was close to sleeping too…" Arisa said.

"Arisa-chan! How is the situation outside?" Hanayo asked as she keep on going with her work.

Arisa sighed,

"I'm a little hopeless about this town, to be honest. I think there will be very less survivor out there. Chimeras, ghouls, and zombies are everywhere… there's no place to hide but this…" Arisa said.

"So we're actually the last survivor…?" Hanayo asked.

"Not quite— but anyway, why don't you all connect it to the town's central database. This town has one database that you can use to announce something…" Arisa said.

"I—I don't know how to hack into the database!" Hanayo said.

Arisa sighed,

"I'll do that…" Arisa said before she quickly go to help Hanayo.

"Arisa, is there any chance of you to see Honoka and the others?" Maki asked as she keeps holding the door that aggressively being slammed by the ghouls.

"I did, I told them to return to their home to protect their family. There also still a few succubus and incubus out there protecting a few survivors of family along with the military—they're prioritizing their acquaintance…" Arisa explained.

"Where's Eli and Nozomi?" Maki asked again.

Arisa remained quiet about it,

"Arisa-chan?" Hanayo asked.

Arisa sighed weakly.

"Sorry I promised to not tell anyone about it yet…" Arisa said.

Everyone flustered though they let that off for now.

* * *

><p>It's a very dark place, with only a few lights from green fires surround it,<p>

A purple haired girl woke up from her unconscious state. She tried to endure the headache she got and start to look around with her werewolf night vision. She could sense a living nearby and as she turned around, her turquoise eyes could see—

"WHAT THE!?" She immediately punched a man who has been staring at her.

He fell down to the ground. Nozomi tried to look at him again, he looks harmless. He is tall, slim, light brown haired and his eyes are yellow, his horns are straight, long and pointed up, his wings are huge too—but overall looks, he is somewhat very feminine.

"S-Sorry…I got surprised. I'm not very good with man around me too…" Nozomi said.

The man smiled, and he giggled gently.

"Where am I?" Nozomi asked.

"U-unde-wo-wold…" he tried to speak— for some reason, he sounded like he is mute. Nozomi smiled gently.

"Underworld… I see…" Nozomi replied.

"M-ma-mah…n-name ih…Jo-jor-jorje…" he said.

"George…?" Nozomi asked.

He nodded.

"I'm Toujou Nozomi…" Nozomi said.

"E-E-Eli'h…. W-w-wifhe?" he asked.

"No, I haven't married to her… but yes, she is my lover…" Nozomi replied.

He pointed to Nozomi's belly.

"Unh-bhe-able bohndh…" he said.

Nozomi smiled wryly,

"This is an accident…. I didn't mean to…" Nozomi said.

George smiled wryly too before he beckoned to her.

"C-hchome…Ah-w-whand tu shoh ya-h ho-mtin…" He said. Nozomi stood up,

"Then show me this something…" Nozomi said.

* * *

><p>George's house, unknown time;<p>

Nozomi sat on the guest sofa in his guest room. He asked her to wait there. Nozomi tried to scan around the room— she could see a lot of photos and crafts placed around the room. For some reason, she is very familiar with everyone in the photos. She could see Eli, Arisa, Meg, one girl that she suspects to be Alizee, Lilith, Eve, and George. They all look very happy to be with each other. Then she also could see a few crafts that look like a jar with seven kinds of creatures. She guessed it to be the symbol of seven sins.

Not for long after, George came out with a thick book, he placed it in front of Nozomi.

"R—reahd dis…Ahm-busy making homtin foh ya…" He said.

"Thanks…." Nozomi said.

He smiled before he went off.

Nozomi started to open the book— apparently, it's a diary.

_This is the first page of diary…_

_My name is George… I'm muted and there's not many likes me to be their friend, I'm a very lonely guy until they come to me like a dream comes true. _

_Thank you, everyone, especially to you, Lilith and Eve._

Nozomi turned the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_You're bought to let me express my feeling— Thanks to Eli for the brilliant idea. But even though she was the one who bought you, I want to start everything from talking about Lilith and Eve because they're the one who found me first before we're all found by her._

_Lilith and Eve are my very first best friends. We met for the very first time at the Emerald Cave, the place where I build my home after I was dumped by my kind, not knowing about who my family is. Eve told me, the reason why they're in this cave was 'because they were also dumped by their parents—finally'._

_After so many years of living in a hell—they said, a hell where they always told that they're just a mistake, a hell where they always told that they're just adopted, a hell where they always told that they're just a nuisance and garbage of the kingdom, they decided to go here to live—just two of them. They are glad that everything could be over with… but I'm sad because they have to face the same fate as me._

_'Lilith is a goofball', said Eve. She often do a lot of stupid things on purpose—or just because she thinks it will be fun. Lilith is also the one who taught me how to wear my clothes or how to tend myself. Eve said, it's terrible that she taught me how to wear things so femininely, but I like it so Eve can't say anything else about it. But I know Eve feel disgusted by my change…and Lilith is annoying too at times where she agreed with her— but I'm still going to stay as who I am, because Lilith told me, if I like it, I should be proud about it. Just like the name they gave me, George._

Nozomi smiled faintly before she turned the page again,

_For many years, three of us living together like a family—like sisters! I'm sister George! Hehe. There's so many things we do in those years and we lives long too because we eat from the flesh of the dryad. We often gone to hunt together— they're amazed at me because I'm a very good hunter. Then…._

Nozomi tried to read it quicker— she is currently not interested on the small details and decided to skip the pages until she saw Eli's name mentioned again.

_…in that day we tried to look around the kingdom, we found out that there's already so many things changed. Our kind always been so attracted with lingerie and leather fashion, back then, there's not many style available in town, but this time, there's so many of them! Apparently, Ayase, the noblest family who often win the heart of our kind gave birth to a very clever child named Ayase Eli so they changed a lot of rules as well due to the suggestion of hers. Ayase Eli is very powerful, by just seeing her make me feel so weak on my knee. She is born to dominate, I'm very sure of it._

_Usually, our kind held a culture of maturity test when someone lives more than 20 years, the test is just to live in human world for a few years—this Ayase Eli, she lives in human world from ever since she is 5 years old… it's very impressive. She returned here at age 10. I never know how human world looks like, but knowing humans are very infamous among our kind, I bet it must be really tough. _

_Lilith is falling in love so madly with her, seeing her move already make her swooning like crazy— but she knows that she won't be able to get any closer to her before she could impress her. So firstly, she tried to get closer to the family who often has a good chat with them, The Bathory Family—cousin of Ayase family._

_The Bathory family has two daughters, Margaret and Alizee. They're very fancy to be with too, but Alizee is a little scary because she really likes watching violence on humans. I personally don't really like them because they're somewhat looks like our kind—without horns and wings._

_Margaret, or we call her, Meg, she is very gentle and kind— even though she is a little twisted at times. She also has a good sense of humor, she always make everyone smile, especially her younger sister. _

Nozomi turned the page again.

_I like the way Meg treats everyone—because in her eyes, everyone is equal, even me. Lilith and Eve often being too kind to me, but Meg always treat me like a normal person. She made me feel like I am one of the normal one. I'm very happy. I tell them about it then everyone, even Eli, started to treat me like a normal._

_They pretend that I can talk to them like normal, even though sometime, Eve often repeated my words to make it much clearer, but she did it like she is just agreeing with me. I think the funniest thing about Meg is the time when Eve accidentally confessed to her—but then Meg said, she is only interested on the other side of the twin. Eve was broken hearted but Meg was so honest and it just hilarious at how she rejects her likes someone who doesn't know how to make a lie. Ever since that time, Eve always gets upset at Meg and Lilith is a little disgusted by her. Poor Meg…._

_I know Meg isn't a bad girl. She really loves everyone, she just wanted to be a good big sister for everyone, but sometime she just doesn't know how to be one. Her family always educate her to be twisted, her younger sister found amusement in torturing humans, they always teach her that human have no value— just like what every majority of our kind say about them._

_Meg is tortured, but she cannot say anything— she isn't taught to tell lies, she isn't taught to break promise, and she isn't taught to know mercy. Eve told me, there is this one day where she was forced to put a display of torturing human as a succubus in Bathory Family, it's their special culture and its very well known by our kinds. Eve know that Meg is crying inside, but she cannot show them how fragile she is. She always has to act tough and if not, she will have to leave home eternally—because she is a shame to the family. _

_I'm glad that I'm not someone like Meg— I rather be alone than to have a family like that. Then…_

Nozomi once again skipping a few pages as she does a quick read through their daily life ever since they met Eli. Apparently, it just getting better since Eli asked her parents to take Lilith, Eve, and George as her _'servant'_. It was all just an excuse to keep them at home. She still treats them like her friends— even family. Then they began to form the seven sins, a group that grants every wishes of dying Succubus and Incubus.

It's all happening so smoothly for approximately four years until a specific event that Nozomi really wanted to know about, she started to read slower again…

_….in that day, it was Alizee's turn to put a display for Bathory's culture. Lilith and Eve never liked the show, I don't too, but as a respect to the Bathory family, we have to come to join Eli and Arisa who just fell asleep from boredom—or maybe they're just pretending to be asleep so that they don't need to watch?_

_Either way, everyone in the shows seen Eli and Arisa's behavior as a form of symbol that they're not impressed by the show, it was because they all respect Eli as founder and master of almost everything. They're demanding Alizee to raise the quality of the show, which mean to raise the cruelty as well until Eli and Arisa willing to open their eyes. Eve said, they just will never open their eyes because they just don't want to see Human tortured… but since everyone think that way, they decided to leave it that way until the living human stocks are gone._

_Eli and Arisa thought, it will be fine, because Alizee looks like enjoying herself too—and Meg doesn't want to say anything about it either. Eli and Arisa only opened their eyes at the end of the show, then Eli said thank you for the show and with full of pride she said, she could do better than that. Annoying Eli is annoying, but what can we say? She is perfect._

_Everyone cheers for her and expecting her to show how cruel she could be, Eli just smiled and said, if she will ever do it, then it will be on the human world—because after all, one doesn't show one's might from dominating against the weak but victory over the mightiest. _

_It's a good point, but I think Alizee taking it too deeply. She said to Eli that she will go to the skull mountain—the toughest place of our realm to prove that she is strong. Eli rejects her, but Alizee still too stubborn to listen. Meg tried to stop her, but she accused Meg not trusting her, Lilith and Eve tried to talk her out of it, but she doesn't want to listen, Arisa never liked Alizee from start so she just let her do whatever…and she, is a person that refuse to communicate with me._

_She must be very angry and jealous at how Eli could get everyone's heart without actually do something— although Eve said Eli already did something good for the society, influencing our kind to have more nobility._

_Anyway though, we decided to just wait her return. So meanwhile…._

Nozomi skipped a few pages again until she reached a point where they found out that Alizee failed to prove her words. A strong hunter returned her—with only her head found. The Bathory family doesn't mourn for her, they said, she is just one of the stupid kid—they can make plenty if they want to… but I bet Meg must be very sad about it.

Nozomi skipped again for all the mourning event, then also skipping the story about how George was left alone by Eli and Arisa, then Lilith and Eve, and Meg eventually left him as well. Nozomi also found out a detail about sometime, they traveled to the human world together before just to mess around with a lot of things there— they weren't worried because Eli knows the ground so well.

Then she slow down her reading at the part where George know about Eli's maturity test that was held by Ayase Family and Bathory family, influenced by Alizee's last wish in the past,

_….Her last wish before she vanished was, one day when Eli is going to take test of her maturity test, it won't be at human world but at the skull mountain. So of course, Eli granted it. She went to the skull mountain alone. Arisa, Lilith, Eve and I were really worried, but Eli doesn't looks like worried. She is always so prideful about herself. _

_Meg really wished that she died in this event, or at least, return with scars all over herself, but... she didn't… she returned with a lot of marble-like food which we started to call as soul food. It becomes the most popular food instantly, I like them too. She is also willing to teach everyone about how to make it from dead body—it just cost a deep stare to do it, just like how transformation magic works— very easy and simple…_

_Meg is really pissed by that, but she couldn't deny the fact that Eli is indeed a perfection… A lot of our kinds come to her to ask for opinions and guidance. She always let them do so and it boosts her popularity a lot more than before. Since that, our kinds started to always aim for perfection like her, they stop trying to teach their children to be sexy, but encouraged their children to be smart and tough like her._

Nozomi swears if she was there, she could've said that Eli isn't that smart and tough, she really wishes that she could tell everyone about Eli's silliness and wonder how they will react to it. She turned the pages and once again skipping the details about how Eli made a lot of change after she passed her maturity test.

But before she could read the rest of the part, George returned with a glass of drink. It looks hot and friendly—like a tea. He placed it in front of Nozomi,

"Foh-ya…." He said.

"Thank you, George…" Nozomi said.

"D-dhin?" He gestured as if he asked her to drink it.

"I'll wait it to be a little warmer…" Nozomi said.

"Ahhh! Ohe-ohe!" he said with a playful thumb up.

Nozomi giggled,

"Tell me, why are you not in our world? I heard you did…or at least, that's what Ericchi and Lilith say…" Nozomi said.

He smiled faintly,

"Ah—wand—to sahp livin…"

Nozomi smiled wryly,

"Why?"

"Ahm-tihed… ahm wand to quih…"

Nozomi sighed,

"You know, quitting or not quitting is not your right to choose…" Nozomi said.

"Noh-noh foh uhs…" he said.

"I know you can extend your life, but, still, if you do your best to stay alive, there might be something you can do for others… perhaps you can save someone else from loneliness again…?" Nozomi said.

He remained quiet,

"There's a lot of possibility… who knows?" Nozomi said before she grabs the drink and started to drink it.

"Ending your life just because you're tired isn't wise… because, it just something you cannot quit and reset at will. You have to struggle, you have to feel the pain and if possible, enjoy it…" Nozomi continued with a smile.

George still quiet…

"Mistakes happen, but don't give up, ok?" Nozomi continued again as she finished her drink.

Just a second after the last tear of her drink, Nozomi began to feel weird on her belly. It's like something is breaking inside her… she quickly stood up,

"G-George…. What is this? Why am I feeling weird?" Nozomi said.

George didn't respond, he looks like he is regretting something.

"George?!" Nozomi called him again before she falls on her knee, writhing in pain.

He still didn't make any answer.

Nozomi forced to endure the pain inside her, she just don't know what she should do until the door of his house suddenly opened so roughly.

"Nozomi!" a familiar voice.

Nozomi's vision began to blur, but she could see a figure that she knows well coming after her.

"Nozomi!" she ran in and quickly grabs Nozomi to her arm.

"Ericchi…" she called her name softly before she was lifted to her embrace.

"George! This is not your right to decide!" Eli yelled at him.

"Ericchi, stop, don't say anything else! Just take me out of here…" Nozomi said.

Eli frowned before she carries Nozomi who gripped her strongly as she endures the pain out of the house.

George sighed weakly— he took his diary and a pen on the table before he started to write,

_Dear Diary,_

_If only I met that girl earlier…and if only I heard her words earlier, I wouldn't do such foolish things like what I have been doing. Now it's all too late. I'll meet the True Lord of all soon and the only last wish I want granted is for that girl to be the happiest girl in the world…and if it is granted, let all my ability inherited to one that make her happy at most._

_Thank you for letting me to express my feeling…. This is all I can write on you._

* * *

><p>The clinic, night time;<p>

Maki tried her best to hold the door still along with the others,

"Arghh! Hurry up!I'm not that strong, ok?! The doors aren't that strong too!" Maki yelled.

"Transform already, no one give a shit about how you look like from now on anyway!" Niko yelled.

"There are kids and elders, idiot! I can't do that!" Maki yelled.

"Be patient! It's on 93%!" Arisa said.

"7% left…." Hanayo said.

Suddenly, the glass broke and real werepanther—looks very alive, charged in through the window along with a Succubus on his arms. She is struggling to get off him.

"Eve!" Rin shouted before she quickly grab a heavy looking cart and bash it to the werepanther. It didn't do much damage, but it was able to change his focus on Rin—which Eve use as a chance to get off him and charged him down.

She woke up from him—taking a short break.

"Thanks, Rin-chan…. you're my hero…"Eve said.

"No problem-nya! But, what about him…?" Rin asked.

Eve sighed weakly,

"This is what he get!" Eve thrust her claws deep into his heart very quickly. Blood splattered all over the place. Some people screamed and cringed as it happen, though they remained quiet and calm. It was a little awkward for a moment there….

"See Maki? That confirms it…" Niko said—breaking the awkward silence.

Maki rolled her eyes,

"Still not going to convince me…" Maki said.

"Focus, everyone! It's 98%!" Arisa shouted,

At the other side of the town, The town's hall;

Survivors are evacuated into that place. There are a lot of militaries inside the hall—most are holding the door or taking care of the survivors.

"Tsubasa-dono! How is it on the east side?!" Honoka shouted.

"We're pretty good on this, Honoka-dono! Our Snipers are awesome!" Tsubasa shouted.

"What about the clinic, Kotori-chan?" Honoka asked,

"They're on 98%..." Kotori said.

"Alright! Keep the lights on everyone! Don't let shadows give them a way to travel here! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Honoka shouted.

"The West needs more ammo!" Umi shouted.

"North too!" Erena shouted.

"We only have 60 stacks left!" shouted a soldier.

"Split them!"

"Anju-san! Please boot and connect the advertisement screen out there with the laptop now, it's on 99%!" Kotori said.

"Ready!" Anju shouted before she quickly do what she asked to.

* * *

><p>The abandoned factory,<p>

Meg faces to the mirror as she tried to pick out broken glasses from her face.

"I didn't expect her to just jump on you and attack…" Leon said.

Meg remained quiet,

"But I'm glad you got her good and alive, that must be the pride of Bathory family as the most feared tormentor, yes?" He said.

Meg still quiet,

"There, don't be all quiet on me… say something…" he said.

"Honestly, I'm feeling a little strange as I fought her…. it's like she is not what I expect her to be…" Meg said.

"Have you ever taste her fist?" He asked.

"No, but I've tasted a punch of another Chimera…and I swear it was a lot more painful than her fist…" Meg said.

"Maybe it because she is pregnant, right? After all, she loves her wife more than herself… she wouldn't use much power…." He said.

Meg sighed,

"I doubt that…" Meg said.

"Gah, you're just being paranoid…" Leon said before he sat down and turned on the Television. He tried to surf the channels but there's only one channel that is available— it's a picture of Arisa glaring into the screen with her glowing eyes,

"What the hell with her? It's very creepy to glare on screen like that…" he said,

Meg turned around,

"Ah, they must be trying to turn all ghouls into soul food… be glad you're not a ghoul or you'll be turned into one…" Meg said.

"Tch! That means your armies don't do anything good… what a waste, I thought your vampire lord friend will do any good…" Leon said.

"He should be a soul food too by now… I suggested him to join the attack… guess he just didn't expect someone can be clever enough to wipe out his all-out armies with one glance…" Meg said.

"Wow, you're really a cruel murderer… you didn't warn him about that?" Leon asked.

"I didn't expect that too, guessing the smartest person I expect is in a terrible condition right now…" Meg said.

"Haha, I like you… Now since you've amused me enough, I'll go make mother Lilith proud..." Leon turns off the television,

"You're going to execute her now?" Meg asked.

"Of course, before she changes her mind and breaks everything… but-ah, either way, if she is gone, I can have her heart and mother can have a chance to get that Mistress-to-be again…" Leon said.

"If I may suggest you to wait for a bit…. I don't feel right to do it right away. There's still so much strange things about her that bothers me…" Meg said.

"Nah—you're being too slow. We're facing our victory right now… we cannot delay it or it will escape from our grab…" Leon said before he left.

Meg sighed,

"I have no responsibility if you fail…" she said before she continues tending herself.

* * *

><p>The underworld,<p>

Eli carried Nozomi as she walks across the beautiful road with glowing rivers and trees around the area. Nozomi still gripping tight into her as she moaned painfully,

"Hang in there, Nozomi, there should be an Inn nearby, I can clean up your wombs… but it will be painful…" Eli said.

"I'm fine with that, Ericchi, but… are you fine with this? I mean…for me to abort your gift…" Nozomi said.

"You didn't do it… he did…" Eli replied.

"But still…. I'm the one who drank it… I just didn't expect him to give me it…" Nozomi replied.

"If you told him that it's a mistake to make the baby, of course he will do that… he, Lilith, and Eve are born as mistakes, they don't like to be mistake so they don't want anyone else to be born as a mistake too…"

"Oh…yeah…. I kind of told him that…" Nozomi said.

Eli sighed, she keep on moving with Nozomi on her arm.

"Ericchi, I have a few questions…" Nozomi said.

"What is it?" Eli asked.

"How do you know I'm here…?" Nozomi asked.

"I can feel and sense you—no matter how far we are…" Eli said.

"Then, do we still have this…'unbreakable' bond?" Nozomi asked.

"Of course…" Eli replied.

"But… it's aborted…." Nozomi said.

"What do think about this unbreakable bond?" Eli asked.

"It's…uh…a bond as parents of a child?"

Eli giggled,

"Unbreakable bond isn't simply because you have made a child with someone, but it's also from a promise that you've sworn to yourself, a promise to be faithful and to protect your love… I thought we agreed that I'm the dorky one, not you…" Eli said.

"Why am I dorky? I'm not dorky!" Nozomi pouts cutely.

Eli giggled again,

"You are… Dorky Nozomi…" Eli said.

"Then you are double dorky…" Nozomi said.

"I can be quadra dorky if you want, but right now, I'll be the clever and strong Elichika for you…"

Nozomi smiled,

"Do you just like to look dorky and stupid for me?" Nozomi asked.

Eli smiled playfully,

"What? I thought it was you who taught me to act like that… it's fun though so I can't complain…"

"I never taught you to eat a plastic chocolate…" Nozomi said.

"You suggested me to!" Eli protested.

"I also never taught you to stuck your horns to the door…"

"You surprised me!"

Nozomi giggled.

"B-but either way Nozomi! Tell you what…. I am who I am because of you… you saved me from my deadliest sin… you take me down from my pride before it's too late, showing me how life truly is and holding me when I'm down…" Eli said.

"Sweet talking now?" Nozomi replied playfully.

"I'm serious, honey…." Eli replied.

"Ok, so it's serious talking…" Nozomi said.

"Yes, very serious…" Eli said.

"Are you sure to say that to me?" Nozomi asked with a suggestive smile,

"Of course, I know who you are and no one can lie to me about you… why would I doubt it?" Eli said.

"Because darling, I'm a nightmare dressing in a daydream…" Nozomi said teasingly.

"I'm sure you are a nightmare at times, but isn't it exciting when routine gets boring? Perfection isn't simply a stack of success in one book of life…there's also you… you are my perfection…" Eli said,

Nozomi blushed,

"There, Ericchi, you shouldn't flirt too much or I'll be really demanding you to love me…"

"Go on, I shall grant you everything you wish… Honey…"

* * *

><p>The Inn;<p>

Eli carried Nozomi to the room that they rented. It's a room with warm lights and belts hanging around the huge comfortable looking bed, a stack of sex tool and leather fashion placed neatly around the room,

"See? Told you the room is going to be fun…"Nozomi said.

"This is a standard SM room in our world, you'll see more things if you go to the central town, but you won't be staying at inn if you ever go there… you'll be staying in my house…" Eli said.

"Is your room fun?" Nozomi asked.

"No, it's just comfortable..."

"Spoilsport…" Nozomi said.

Eli chuckled before she placed Nozomi on the bed.

"Now… we should begin the cleaning…" Eli said as she grabs Nozomi's clothes,

"Be rough…." Nozomi said.

"I don't have much energy for that, even though you already stopped to drain me…I still haven't recovered…"

"Then suck me…" Nozomi demanded,

Eli sighed before she just strip her clothes roughly and quickly,

"Ah— that's a good start! Ericchi…"

Eli pushed her deeper to the bed and started out with a kiss on her mouth—sucking and licking her aggressively, Nozomi reached her hands to Eli's horn, pulling her closer to herself as she enjoys her mouth being dominated by her.

They rolled around their bed as they tighten their embrace, letting out soft moans. Without Nozomi knowing, Eli has grabbed a belt that hanging loose near them,

"Nozomi….I hope you don't mind if I discipline you with this…." She said,

"Why? Am I being a bad girl for wanting you— even though I have, stomachache right now?" Nozomi said playfully.

Eli chuckled,

"I'm trying to take them out for your sake, honey…. And you've been trying to change my focus…" Eli said.

"Then—tie me with anything you have, darling…show me that you can tame a wolf like me…" she smiled mischievously.

Eli replied with a gentle smile before she started her domination from locking her wrist on the belt she grabs.

* * *

><p>The clinic, very early morning;<p>

Maki and some other workers tidying up all the things after the ghouls are gone and situation returning back to normal. Maki got a few scars on her body, though it just needs to be cleaned up with a few medicines to make it recover— also not to forget to take out some splinters off her body.

Eve, Rin, Hanayo, and Niko taking their rest on the sofa along with a few workers who worked so hard last night, Arisa helped Maki to do some after work while she is at it.

"hey, Arisa… can you help the second floor? I think they will need your management…" Maki said.

"I've sent all arrangement to all service centers in specific floors, the workers are doing it according to the usual list you have in your history…" Arisa replied.

"You're good at this…" Maki said.

"Thanks…" Arisa replied.

"Are you studying this kind of thing?" Maki asked.

"Mmm…no..not really, I just have a few things that I need to do in the past so I kind of need to study something like that…" Arisa said.

"Still awesome… but I guess that just what I expect from Eli's sister…" Maki said.

"Speaking of her…. I've talked to her before she gone to somewhere…" Arisa said.

"What does she say?" Maki asked.

"She said, after everything under control, she wants all the µ's members plus Lilith and Eve to gather at our home to talk about a few things…" Arisa said.

Suddenly, Eve screamed out of nowhere. It wakes up Rin, Hanayo, and Niko,

"W-whoa?! Eve?! What's wrong with you?!" Niko said.

Eve tried to calm herself.

"You surprised me-nya!" Rin said.

"Eve? Are you ok?" Hanayo asked.

"I…I'm sorry…. but… I feel like something is aching me so badly…." Eve said.

"Are you tired? I think we farmed enough soul food to help you recover…" Maki said.

"No…that's not it…. Something is wrong…" Eve said.

Everyone flustered before they turn at each other, wondering what it might be…

* * *

><p>Ayase family's front yard, morning;<p>

The police carried a human sized cage that covered with thick leather fabric. They placed it near the front door.

"See Meg? This will be very interesting… this way, she will know who is the strongest one and kneel before me…." Leon said.

"Like I said, I feel something is off and you're being too eager to get the heart… we could've used her as blackmail… we can act smarter but you decide to act fast… you should've known it's not wise to do so…" Meg said.

"And Like I said, I want the heart of alpha werewolf so badly… she might change her mind and fight back seriously last night… we all will be screwed up…" Leon said.

"Aren't you an alpha werelion? Where's your pride as a king? I thought you supposedly to fight her like a champion…not a coward… One doesn't show one's might from dominating over the weak but victory over the mightiest…" Meg said.

"It's called acting smart… not coward… That's the rule of the jungle… the strong will dominate over the weak… I don't know who the hell say that kind of thing to you but it sounded like a bullshit to me— just an excuse to not enter a battle…" Leon said.

"Sorry, but the one who said that is indeed a powerful one— might even be mightier than the strongest alpha werewolf…" Meg said.

"Bah…nonsense… Once I eat the heart of hers, I'll be the strongest… but first, I'll have to tidy up the mess and prepare my throne… Mother won't be happy if she visits me with all the mess in my place…" Leon said before he left Meg along with the police that work for him.

Meg sighed again.

"If only I didn't promise her to take care of that stupid boy… I would already have put his head on the chopping block…." Meg mumbled as she approach the cage that covered with thick leather fabric.

"I know this isn't her… she can't be that weak…A werewolf fist can't be weaker than a common satyr…" she said as she picks the edge of the leather fabric.

"What kind of stupid that he—…." Meg paused as she lifts the leather fabric.

"….No…." she said weakly before she falls on her knee. A tear fall from her eyes, trailing down through her cheeks,

"…Leon….. if I tell you this…. will you be as hurt as me?" she smiled pathetically as her eyes glued to the figure inside the cage….

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so the BDSM thing, I decided to just hint for it because... I...I want you to imagine it yourself~! (no, actually I'm just considering a few things from the reaction of some... I just can't go for details about it...)<strong>

**See you next chapter, the real turning point chapter...Don't be mad at me,ok? That's just how the storyline is. Keep reading until the end please~**


	19. An Unfair Trade

**K, Sorry , I was busy yesterday..had to submit my report _ **

**But, I'm done now, thanks for reviews/comment/ faves/ and follows.**

**This might be not as exciting as previous because... I'm kind of always sleepy when writing these... but...have to finish this soon...too...**

* * *

><p>The Inn, Underworld;<p>

Toys and ropes scattered all over the floor of the inn along with blood splatters all over the place.

Her arms are bind tightly by the belts and chains, a leather collar warping on her neck—which Eli grabs to hold her while her other hand thrusts deep inside her hollow. She penetrated her with whole fist inside—digging for something inside her womb. Nozomi moaned crazily, her ankles and wrist bleeds from the roughness of the chains and belts.

"Ah—ha-ha…Ericchi! More! More!" she screamed.

Eli remained quiet as she watches her moaning crazily, writhing in pain with satisfied smile on her face. She knows a lot of blood has flown on her fist and forearm, though she ignored that fact and keeps penetrating her deeply.

"Ah—More!" Nozomi arched as Eli's fist eventually penetrate her faster.

"Ericchi! I want you more! More! Destroy me!" she shouted happily.

Eli smiled mischievously before she hastens her penetration inside her.

"Harasho! Harasho! HARASHO!" Nozomi shouted very loudly as she squirts out everything in her despite being hindered by Eli's fist— which Eli slowly pulls out very slowly from inside her.

Eli chuckled,

"You're done…this is the fourth time of your orgasms tonight… Nozomi…" Eli said before she licks the blood on her fist and forearms. Nozomi breathed heavily, she bathed in blood and sweats.

"I can go for more if you wish to, Ericchi…" Nozomi replied with a satisfied smile, her body started to recover again.

"Actually Nozomi, I really want to investigate on the crystal that I got from inside your womb…. I know what that medicine do is to crystalize embryio, Eve has told me such things before— but the last time Lilith aborted her pregnancy with a few random males, it has never made this kind of crystal…" Eli said as she turned her eyes to a small crystal on the table, it's colored in dark red and glowing very brightly.

"Maybe it because it supposed to be a very powerful child…?" Nozomi guessed.

"Hmm… of course it will be, Nozomi is the mother after all…" Eli said with a playful smile.

"…and Ericchi is the daddy…" Nozomi said suggestively as she crawls to Eli and resting herself on her lap.

"But that's not quite the thing I'm concerned about, honey…" Eli said after she licks her fingers clean.

"Then what's your concern, darling?" Nozomi asked as she grabs Eli's hand.

"The crystalized embryio of our kind is used to make the amulet that Arisa held…. The one that Lilith borrowed to send you here… I'm still not sure of where she is right now—ah put that aside though… basically, that crystal is something powerful— more powerful than the usual crystal…or so I believe… there must be something we can do with it…" Eli said.

Nozomi smiled and she began to suck on Eli's fingers.

"You're on it again already? Sheesh… I told you I want to do something else." Eli said.

"But this is so good, I've never felt this much pain that causing me to fly high on my euphoria… I want to feel it again, Ericchi…. love me…" Nozomi said playfully as she placed Eli's hand on her cheek.

Eli sighed,

"Don't do it too much, you'll be bored… let's just start working on this, shall we?" Eli asked.

"Ericchi is no fun… so dull… so stiff….so soft hearted…." Nozomi pouts.

"W-what?!"

"I'm in a very submissive mood right now, stupid Ericchi…" Nozomi said again.

"Y-You're not submissive if you're trying to force me to sex you out, silly!" Eli yelled as she shoved Nozomi down on the bed.

"Ahh— Ericchi is so dominating! So cool! So strong! Penetrate me with your love!"

"N-Nozomi!"

* * *

><p>The clinic, lunch time;<p>

Maki invited Kotori, Honoka, Umi, Rin, Hanayo, Arisa, Niko, and Eve to have lunch with her in the café that gladly can be quickly recovered after the incident. The ghoul seems to not have any interest in human food at all.

Eve has been really quiet and her hands just can't stop trying to call her twin sister—which she never responds since the very same morning. Everyone really worried about her, though they still can't say anything because they haven't met her since yesterday.

They're all eating their meal with awkward stare at each other until….

"Hey-hey, do you think Lilith might be just too tired and fell asleep somewhere?" Honoka asked.

"She isn't a heavy sleeper, and she sets a special ringtone from my call… She always answers my call…" Eve said coldly, she is still very troubled with the call that Lilith never picks up.

"Maybe she left her phone somewhere and forgot where that is?" Umi asked.

Eve paused…

"That's a very possible reason. She is just that dumb at times…" Eve said.

"Yeah, let's not worry about her for now-nya… we believe that she is doing well…" Rin said.

"It's Lilith-chan after all, we know her as someone powerful…" Kotori said.

"And she always got a lot of tricks up her sleeves…" Hanayo said.

"Tell us though, when is the last time you saw her?" Maki asked.

"She said she needs to do something…I don't know what's in her mind that time, there just so much things in it…Not like I ever able to read her mind... Lilith is just that kind of person." Eve said.

"That kind of person….?" Honoka asked,

"A person who got a lot of things going on her mind at once…." Niko said.

"Ah! I never know…. I thought she is just somewhat airheaded-nya…" Rin said.

"I can't blame you if you see her that way… because she often did goofy things… but to tell you the truth about her… she is a type that runs away from reality when it is too hurt for her to deal with… she pretend like what she is imagining is the reality…causing her to stacks troubles and thoughts in her head…then when asked about it and she is too shy, she'll blabber randomly instead—or yelling about something else." Eve said.

"Sounds like a complicated person…." Honoka said.

Eve sighed,

"That goof head, if only I could kick her right now…" Eve sighed.

"I bet Lilith will be happy to have a little sister that as caring as you…" Niko said.

"Ehh?! W-what do you mean caring?!" Eve blushed madly.

"You wouldn't know that much about her if you don't care about her, you know… no matter how much time you'll deny, but to know such details—…"

"No! There's no way I care about her! I'm just observant, ok!? I just know…B-besides! It just something that I have to notice as a sister, it's not like I actually care about her or anything! She only cares about herself! She only knows how to satisfy that damned pussy, sucking cocks or filling her ass with semen! She is the most troublesome person ever in history! She always demanded me to make aborting medicine for her, then telling me to sell the crystals—forcing me to go back here and there from time to time…and then she said, I'm such a glutton for taking that much jobs….it was all because of her stupid vagina can't stop having sex with random person!" Eve yelled before Maki could finish her words.

Everyone staring at her in awe… they never see Eve being that angry.

"It's ok, we understand…" Maki said.

"Yeah we really do…" Niko said.

Eve grumbled.

"C-Calm down, Eve…." Hanayo said.

"Yup, it's ok… we understand, we've been dealing with person like you for a while now…" Kotori said.

"W-what do you mean person like me?!" Eve yelled,

"Aaahh!" Hanayo and Kotori waned,

"You're not the only one that feels that way… so we really understand it…" Maki said.

"I do admit it's hard to express your feeling when it comes about someone you love most as a family… you can shout, you can rant randomly, and you can run away at will, but we will always know where your heart actually is…" Niko said.

"Hmmmph…" Eve blushed madly and turned away.

"Hey! Don't just 'hmph' me!" Niko yelled.

"Big words from a little kid like you… you often did that to others…" Maki said.

"W-what?! I never did!" Niko yelled.

"You did!" Maki yelled back.

"No! That's only Eve!" Niko yelled.

"I never talked to you before and suddenly you judged me?! The hell?!" Eve yelled.

"I know a person like you, idiot!" Niko yelled.

"D-Don't you 'idiot' me?! We just get to talk to each other this time?!" Eve yelled.

"Heh, you see, you sound like a Maki now…" Niko said.

"W-what do you mean 'a Maki', I'm not a thing!" Maki yelled.

The three began to argue with each other.

Everyone else sighed heavily.

"I guess this will be a long-long argument…" Umi said.

"Isn't it kind of interesting though?" Kotori asked.

"I'm very sure it is…just don't forget to gather up in Eli's home soon, ok?" Umi replied with another sigh.

* * *

><p>The Ayase family's residence— bedroom, afternoon;<p>

A dark vortex appeared on the wall, Eli flew out of it along with Nozomi on her arm— both are already fully dressed with their pajama and a few big bags on their arm. They landed on the bed as the dark vortex shrinks and gone from the wall.

"Ahh… we're back! That's quick, Ericchi…" Nozomi said.

"I'm the quickest one since last race…" Eli said.

"You are? Hmm… Ericchi, you're so perfect…. I bet you must be annoying your friends when doing this…" Nozomi said.

"To tell you the truth, Meg is the one who often held this kind of race…" Eli said.

"She is?"

"Yup, she is… I'm not sure why, but for me, I learned about their capabilities as we're doing this…" Eli said.

"Oh… how are their capabilities?"

"Let's start from Meg, she is powerful and fast, yes, as a Bathory, of course, she would have that as her pride…but she is rather passive about her power—if not attacked, she won't try to attack, even sometime she won't hit back if hit… her careful tactic make her harder to predict—and sometime she talks during her fight which lower the morale of her opponent…"

"So I'm guessing she often won her fight by making her opponent surrender or simply do something reckless and kill themselves—by accidents or not…" Nozomi said.

"Exactly, that's a quick thought, Nozomi…" Eli said.

"Who is the next person?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmm… if you want me to arrange from the strongest and fastest, third place would be for Lilith… She is very aggressive and giving no chance to her opponent… she is mostly focusing on magic instead of physical power though… and she is very tricky… but sometime, she is just emotionally unstable."

"So she often do reckless thing?"

"No…not quite like that… more like, hmmm let's say, she always get between want to kill or not to kill—if possible, she prefer to watch her opponent to kill themselves or killing each other, if they died, yes it's over, if not, then she'll think about it…. and at some points, she only left them to death…or alive in shame."

"Seems complex, but I suppose she have her own way to do it…" Nozomi said.

"Yes, then next, Eve, Alizee and Arisa, they're kind of often competing with each other… but mostly they ended up to be the last because they're often got into a fight—sometime Eve is taking it too seriously, while Alizee taking it like a big deal, Arisa often tried to ignore them but…well… you know, it just hard to avoid argument with Eve and Alizee together…except there's someone who could take over the argument like Lilith… but, Lilith just don't care about them when she have something else in her focus…"

"You're very observant, Ericchi, what about George?"

"He is kind of always the fourth because those three girls fought… nothing special about him, he is average in everything…"

"I see….hmm… if I look at it again, you, Lilith, and Meg… three of you are kind of into competition as well…"

"I don't think what Lilith looking for is a competition… it's more like trying to be recognized…" Eli said.

"What do you mean?" Nozomi asked.

"She wants me to recognize her…something like that…" Eli said.

Nozomi seems to be surprised to hear it,

"I never told you before, and I believe she never told you too before… but I know, she likes me…" Eli said.

"That's very off character, for Ericchi to understand others before they tell Ericchi….?" Nozomi said.

"She is kind of giving it off…just like when she transformed into you too… she didn't even change her accent and way of talking—so…. It's kind of giving it off again…" Eli said.

Nozomi tried to think for a moment…

"You know what Ericchi, just yesterday too…. Lilith knocked the door… then she just suddenly started to attack me and…. I'm not sure what happen next, I just woke up in that world…" Nozomi said.

"I can predict what she did, she must be using the amulet that she borrow to enhance her power and charmed you—then leading you to the portal immediately…" Eli said.

"Right, you did said that amulet can be used for various things… hmm… Now I wonder what we can do with the one we just got…" Nozomi turned her eyes to the ring that she currently wears— gold with glowing red gem at the center, it's very beautifully decorated.

"Well, I convert it to our wedding ring… so that's pretty much it…" Eli giggled.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi pouts.

"I'm joking, but in all honesty, I don't really use this… because I don't even need to multiple my power to do things around me… except I want to rule the world…" Eli said as she looks at the very same ring on her finger.

"Let's do that…You're the king, darling. I'm your queen…" Nozomi chuckled,

"Oh Honey…is that what you want?" Eli asked with a teasing smile,

"If it has to be that way…" Nozomi replied with a mischievous smile.

Eli changed her smile to the same smile as her, they stare into each other deeply as their hands began to touch each other. Suddenly, they could hear the door knocked.

"Ah… visitors…" Nozomi said.

"That must be the µ's…" Eli said.

"That's early…!" Nozomi said.

Eli giggled,

"It's already past lunch time, honey….I'll go get them you go prepare the table…" Eli said.

"Nah, Ericchi prepare the table... I'm greeting them…"

"Sheesh, alright…"

* * *

><p>Both of them already in decent clothes to greet their visitors,<p>

Nozomi greeted them as she opened the door.

"Welcome!" she smiled,

"Nozomi-chan!" They greeted her back.

"Come in, Ericchi must be done with the table by now!" Nozomi said as she gestured to them.

"Excuse us…" Umi said as she bowed politely before she walks in.

"I'm coming in nya!" Rin said cheerfully as she marched in.

"Me too!" Honoka marched in too.

"I'm home…" Arisa said.

The others are following them quietly. Arisa stopped in front of the shoe locker and helping Nozomi to tidy up the other's shoes,

"How's your trip?" Arisa asked.

"It was amazing, Ericchi took me to an Inn and we had some nice fun there…" Nozomi said.

"I see… did she take you to the town?" Arisa asked.

"Hnn..no, we were having a little too much fun and didn't get to do much…" Nozomi said.

"Hmm…then I was right." Arisa replied,

"What is?" Nozomi asked.

"Actually…." Arisa paused, she turned to the others who greets Eli cheerfully. Eli is back in her stamina and she can do everything smoothly.

"….No… never mind, it's not her concern right now…" Arisa said.

"Do we need a personal space?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, but can we talk about it later? I want to confirm something first before everything…" Arisa said.

"I'll remember that…" Nozomi said before she walks in to join the others.

* * *

><p>Ayase family's dining room, afternoon;<p>

Eli took away all chair and tables and put on a carpet instead. She doesn't have enough chairs and think that it will be much fair if everyone sat on the cushions. She has plenty of cushions that she can use for everyone in the house. Arisa went to prepare drinks for them while they began the discussion from telling each other stories about last night.

"I see… I really didn't know you all have been through that much in one night… but, I swear I asked Lilith to go help at the clinic, but she didn't do that?" Eli said.

"We didn't see her anywhere…no…." Maki said.

"Yeah…She must've changed her mind somehow…" Niko said.

"Hmmm….I think the only person we saw on the way was Nozomi, she helped us to fight against that Chimeras army…" Kotori said.

"Huh? I did?" Nozomi asked.

"You didn't?" Kotori asked back.

"No…I didn't…. I was transported to the underworld last night….by Lilith…." Nozomi said.

Eve surprised to hear it.

"Lilith did that?" Umi asked.

"Yes, she was suddenly attacking me then transported me there… Ericchi were the one who saved me and brought me back here…" Nozomi said.

"Then last night—…." Honoka paused.

"Who is she….?" Honoka continued with confused face.

"W-where did you see her last?!" Eve suddenly asked in panic.

"W-whoa… she is… uh… she was… uh…. I mean… we were at the east part of the city—I…I think we can show you the exact place…" Kotori said.

"Please do!" Eve grabs Kotori's hand.

"E-eh?! O-okay!" Kotori said.

"Let's go… we cannot delay!" Eve shouted.

* * *

><p>They all went to the place that Kotori told them about,<p>

Luckily, people haven't started to clean up the place. There's a lot of dead chimeras body there but theirs is no sign of Lilith anywhere. They searched through everything and every corner until Eli found a handbag that Lilith hides on a roof near a chimney of a house a little further from the area of where they met Lilith as Nozomi.

"Hey, look what I found…" Eli said from the roof. Maki jumped from the ground up to the roof, Eve and Arisa flew to her, everyone else just watching them from bottom.

"Isn't this… Lilith's bag?" Maki asked.

"Yes, that's her bag…" Eve said.

"Hmmm… I don't really remember her using this bag, but… why does she have Nozomi-chan's lingerie and Jacket? I remember I washed them last week." Arisa asked.

"She was wearing that last night before she left…" Eli said.

"W-why does she wore that lingerie?! I can't wear those because it was too tight, so I put them as my collection only!" Nozomi pouts.

Eli sighed,

"Well, she chose that from your cupboard, hun… but put that aside… we can't track her down with this… but… we can predict what might be happening to her…" Eli said.

"Transformation, we saw her transformed into Nozomi's Chimera form…" Umi said.

"Oh! That giant werewolf-nya!" Rin said.

"Then she must've left this before approaching you, right?" Eli said as she frowns.

"Eli, I don't know where you're leading to, but if you're suggesting something bad happen to Lilith…I… I can't actually believe it…" Umi said.

"I don't want to make things a lot worse than it is, we might still be able to save Lilith… if there's a way to do it… so let's think of where she would be taken to if it really something bad happen?" Eli asked.

"I agree… my sister is such a fool at times… so I don't trust her to be well without me…" Eve said.

"Might she be taken to that abandoned factory?" Honoka asked.

"That's the very same thought I had, Honoka…" Umi said.

"We might be facing Meg too there, but… that shouldn't be a problem… I can take care of her at ease…" Eli said.

"Great… Let's go and do our best…" Umi said as she clenched her fist.

* * *

><p>The Bathory's estate, Meg's bedroom;<p>

An empty cage placed at the furthest side of the room. The bed decorated with flowers and transparent crystals everywhere, the light shines brightly, reflecting a beauty from a figure with dark purple hair and closed eyes, resting among the beautiful decoration. She is wearing a beautiful black European bride dress which fully covered her body.

Meg gently placed her hand on her own cheek, she is wearing a white luxurious tuxedo and dark purple ribbon as her necktie.

"You're still inside this body, aren't you?" she said as she brushes her hand against her cheek,

No response.

"Lilith….. I know you're still inside… and I know you're waiting for someone to grant your last wish…" Meg said, her voice fading,

"That someone is here, please talk to me…. I'll grant any wish you want…" Meg whispered,

Still no response…

"You know me, right? I never lied… and I've done so many things for your sake… why can't you like me… why can't you fall for me? What I've done to you to make you hate me?" Meg begged.

"….and what did Eli done to make you like her? Is it just because she is the strongest one? Is it?" Meg cried desperately.

"She already has someone special for her… she already be with someone that she loves more than anything else…. Take a look at me, will you?" she said again.

"…From many years ago, I've tried to change myself for you, I know I can't actually do it so quickly… because of my doubt… but… now I've left my family… I've shown mercy to the human being… I've been kind to them…. and I've been taking care of your son for you…"

"…why are you still looking at her instead of me? Eli never done what I did to you… she don't even look at you—not even noticing your feeling to her… and I don't think she will… because her eyes are glued to that girl, the girl that I thought will die in your son's hand…."

She kissed Lilith's hand gently,

"I wish that she died…and to look at her to be broken is one thing that I really want to happen… I really want her pride to be crumbled down into pieces… I really want her to see her die horribly, just like how you died…. I want it to be her that died with a metal stake impaled from her hollow up to her mouth, I want it to be her that getting her heart ripped off her chest, I want it to be her that was hung upside down with chains squeezing her ankle, I want it to be her that having whole intestines pulled out of her belly, I want it to be her that have a broken neck… and perhaps plus to have her face scratched off as well…"

She wiped her tears with Lilith's hand.

"I want her to die as terrible as possible… and I want to see Eli cried in front of her… begging to make things happen differently… taking her body off her doom bringer, crying and pathetically try to make her looks beautiful even in her death…."

She sighed,

"Oh—Lilith… why do you have to face such a horrible fate… this is not what I—…."

Suddenly, her door knocked,

Meg stopped and she turned to the door,

"Margaret-sama! A terrible news!" the voice said in panic.

"Speak…" Meg replied.

"The factory is under attack… Leon-sama escaped with a few men, but there are still a lot of our men trapped inside the factory… and our researches report are left there too….!" He said.

"I'll go there in a few minutes…" Meg said.

"Please do not delay, there are Prosecutor Sonoda Umi and Attorney Kousaka Honoka as well… if they found the report, we all will be doomed…"

Meg surprised to hear it, she smiled mischievously,

"Is there anyone special other than them in there?" Meg asked.

"I'm not sure, but there is one giant werewolf that has been destroying all of our men… she is too strong, even for the cage that we built… she is tearing it down like crumpling a paper."

Meg chuckled,

"So that is the true power of an alpha werewolf…."

* * *

><p>The abandoned factory, the gate is closed very tightly, the lever broken and no one can escape from the very area,<p>

A lot of dead body left on the ground— Arisa been turning them to the soul food while Hanayo and Kotori helping her with gathering them. Eve stood on the corner of the room along with Rin who sat on a police-bike…

"Nya… this police bike is so cool… but it's a little heavy though…" Rin said.

"I'm still surprised you can carry that one…" Eve said.

"Hehe… I have to be able to carry it-nya! I'm going to be a police officer after all!" Rin said.

"You're cool…" Eve said.

"Nyaaa! Eve is cool too-nya! hehe…" Rin said shyly.

"Sometime I wonder if you're somehow half chimera or something… you seem to be very quick at recovering too… Lilith told the same…" Eve said.

"I don't know nya, but I don't believe so… I can't transform into anything-nya… and I don't have super power like the others too…" Rin said.

"It could be similar with Honoka-chan's case though…" Kotori said.

"Yeah, maybe you have the blood but getting an error…?" Hanayo said.

"It's only going to be an error if you inject it in the wrong area—or to a pure blood chimera…" Arisa said.

"Ehh…?"

"The pure blood Chimera isn't a powerful being like the one you met around here… or actually, let's say, the only powerful pure blood chimera is the werewolf because it's a chimera that focus on health regeneration and stamina… they're not as fast and agile as werepanther, and not typically not as conscious and mobile as satyr, there are a few others Chimeras as well, but I've never got further information about it…" Arisa said.

"You seem to know a lot…" Eve said.

"Hehe, I've been updating the encyclopedia from here… I often talk to Leon…. he was a good guy…. But I still don't expect him to hide something like this from me…" Arisa said sadly.

"Tell me more about him… I've never actually talk to him even though he is my sister's son…" Eve said.

"He is the owner of The Wash and Clean Laundry center... he is married to a woman named Store Calista—sister of the guy who works for him named Store Clerk…" Arisa said.

"That's a weird name…" Eve said.

"That it is…" Arisa chuckled.

"The Wash and Clean Laundry Center? Isn't that business supposed to be closed already?" Hanayo asked.

"It is? I don't really follow up with it, but I've been placing our laundry there…" Arisa said.

"The last thing I heard about this business is, they're closed due to the amount of debt that they refuses to pay… polices has been visiting them from time to time but they can't take a single yen from them… not sure why…" Hanayo said.

"Hmm…now that made me thinking, maybe it's related to the serial murder case…?" Kotori asked.

Everyone remained quiet for a bit…

"T…That's… very possible, but… let's just wait for the others to come back here, ok? We're not detectives or anything… we could be wrong if we tried to think about them ourselves…" Hanayo said.

"I agreed… but anyway Eve, I wonder why you suddenly want to stay here? I thought you were really eager to find Lilith…" Kotori said.

"Do you think I'll show up to her and say like , 'sister I came here for you!', that would be something impossible… let the others do it…" Eve said as she turned away.

"Hehe… Eve, you're cute when you do something like that towards your sister…" Hanayo said.

"Pfft… that goofball doesn't deserve something like that, the only thing she deserve to have right now is just a kick on her ass for making me worried…." Eve said.

"A kick of love… I'm sure…" Kotori giggled.

"Sheesh…" Eve blushed madly.

* * *

><p>The executing room,<p>

A crushed cage placed on the corner of the room, Maki has been going around the room, dragging dead bodies to one place. Honoka and Umi investigating around the area as well… they've been focusing on a few work benches that seem to be very full of paperwork. Niko only keep staring on a wall that somehow attracting her, though she hasn't speaks about it yet.

"Hmm… Honoka, I found here a list of Chimeras, though, I'm not quite sure what it supposed to be for…?" Umi said.

"Maybe it just a list of Chimeras that they own?" Honoka asked.

"That's possible, but I'm expecting this to have some kind of numbers too, like… the amount of specific chimeras that they own…?" Umi said.

"I'm kind of expecting that too… but anyway, Umi-chan, can you read this…?" Honoka handed a book to Umi.

"Huh? This?" Umi started to open the book. There's a lot of chemical formula in it and supported with a few pictures of chimeras and DNA. Umi kept going with the pages until she ended up to be at a torn page…

"This page is missing… I wonder if we can find it somewhere around here…" Umi said before she started to search around again with Honoka.

"I found this!" Honoka said as she handed another book. Umi approached her and began to look at it.

"It's a note…" Honoka said again.

"I knew that…." Umi said before her eyes suddenly focused on a doodle near it, it's a picture of umbrella with L and E words under it …

"L and E?" Umi wondered,

"Hnnmmm…. It's kind of cheesy, don't you think?" Honoka said.

"Cheesy….? Like… smells romantic?" Umi asked.

"Yeah… it's like the writer of this note is fallen in love with someone…" Honoka said.

Umi remained quiet, she began to read the book;

_This is the first page of my note_❤_,_

_But I'm not sure what to write on a note . So I'll just write it like a diary_❤_._

_Dear Note,_

_Elichika gave me you, she said, I should try to make something good for human being if I ever want to live in a human world. She told me that I should write a note about it too_❤_ . I have no idea how to be kind with the human being, so I hope you don't mind if I write a lot of random things on you_❤_._

_It was all began when Alizee, Meg's younger sister died. The team that I've built to unite us all broken in pieces… sigh— I would blame Alizee for being so prideful about herself. She could've take Elichika's words into something to motivate her to work harder, not to be crazy._

_Put that aside though, I don't want to fill you with angst . Hehe_❤_… Elichika always give me happiness, so I want to fill you with it too . Maybe I should talk about her right now? Nah, I'll just write about our first day here…in this abandoned factory._

_Me and Eve haven't get to find a good home for ourselves, unlike Elichika and Arisa-chan who already have a family who could give her a good apartment to live, so we decided to stay here as a home— not like we need to sleep anyway_❤_, we won't be needing them as long we keep ourselves fed . Humans are dumb, just like what everyone told us before._

_We are not quite having a hard time like Elichika though, we can enjoy our time with humans easily_❤_— Elichika… well, she is rather cold with everyone around her….but it's ok! Means that she won't fall to anyone just yet… Tee-hee_❤_ ._

Umi turned the page, she is lifting one of her eyebrow in a little confusion.

_Second page_❤

_I can't actually write things in daily basis, but anyway, I met this red haired girl this morning when I accompany my newest boyfriend meeting his grandma in hospital. Poor grandma is dying soon, so he wants to accompany her, though Eve said, he just wants her inheritance… but who cares what he is anyway . He is still fun to be with, no matter how disgusting his heart truly are. By the way, about the red haired girl, apparently, she is the owner's daughter, her name is Nishikino Maki. She is a very kind girl, she looks amazing too…. but… somehow, she is a little rough when talking… but, I think I'm very interested to know further about her_❤_…._

_So I tried to approach her that time…. She is rather harsh when approached, but I know she is actually very kind_❤_… she is still in junior high school too… and planning to enter a high school named Otonokizaka… I think Elichika is in that high-school too… hmm… I wonder if they'll ever be friend with each other somehow? Who knows? Hehe_❤

Umi turned the page again.

_Third page_❤_,_

_I decided to devour my boyfriend, he is too evil— even for the poor-poor lonely dying grandma_❤_… evil people taste so good, because they would likely to beg for their life. I like to see evil people suffering… and I love to see someone begging for their life… Elichika is most likely to be the one who could make that kind of thing happen so often, and unlike Meg, she knows mercy… she know how to forgive and how to make one's face humiliated by kindness, and she knows who to punish. Elichika is so wise ! I love her so much! Plus her looks, she always makes me want to be touched… hmm ….hehe…_

_But anyway! It makes me want to hurry up to get my fake certificate_❤_, I can't believe it's easy to get a fake certificate. I really want to enter university to have my human medical study_❤_! Grandma promised me that she will give me all of her inheritance because she knows the dark heart that lurks inside my eaten boyfriend_❤_. Hehehe… I want to work at Nishikino clinic with Eve—and that red haired girl of course_❤_!_

_P.S I just hope grandma didn't know that I already ate him_❤_…_

Umi sighed.

"What's wrong, Umi-chan?" Honoka asked.

"I think I need to read this notebook later… but it would take long, so let's just take this notebook with us…." Umi said.

"Ok!" Honoka said.

"I'm curious at how she is doing this book, I know it probably won't be detailed, but it's still something worth to investigate…." Umi said.

"Yeah, it sounded interesting too, we've never actually understand how Lilith thinks… or how Succubus actually thinking…" Honoka said.

"Hey everyone…" Maki suddenly called. Umi and Honoka turned at her, Niko still standing near the door.

"Look what Niko found…" Maki said. Honoka and Umi look at each other before they decide to get closer to them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the underground floor,<p>

Nozomi and Eli started to investigate their surroundings. A lot of polices cowering as they walks around the area— none of them dare enough to move or attempting to attack. Nozomi is in her human form, wearing stretchable sweater and trouser, Eli is in her true form with white shirt and black trouser.

A lot of chemical tools lingering around the area, they carefully examine it one by one.

"Hmm…so this is where the chimeras are made…" Eli said,

"Pretty much, I think Umi used to say that the chimeras they have are actually modified blood… not the pure blood one…" Nozomi said.

"I see…. I wonder how much polices are working for this…organization…" Eli said.

"There should be a list or something like that, right?" Nozomi said as she turned to one of the police.

"Y-yes mam!" he said in panic.

"Then I hope you're willing to cooperate with us, because if you do, you'll have easier punishment compared to your friends around here…" Eli said.

Nozomi chuckled,

"Punishment, how am I jealous when you said that to someone else…" Nozomi said.

"What? It won't be your kind of punishment, but anyway… let's get this police to search for the list…" Eli said as she offered a hand to the cowering police. He quickly stood up and began to search for them.

"That's very easy…" Nozomi said.

"Guess they still have some good decision…" Eli chuckled.

Without them knowing, one of the cowering police took his gun, then aim to Eli's head. Eli and Nozomi glanced slightly as they could hear the click on his gun, though they let him try to shoot at them and—

"Hap, got you…" Eli said as she swiftly caught the bullet with her hand.

"That's fast, Ericchi…" Nozomi complimented with a mischievous smile.

"Harasho…" Eli chuckled.

The two turned at him,

"I thought it would be fine to keep you here…" Eli said with a mischievous smile.

"We were about to let you all live, you know?" Nozomi said as she grins.

The police quickly threw his gun and raise both of his hand. Nozomi giggled before she began to crawl and turn into the giant werewolf— approaching him with hungry eyes. She started to sniff on him— causing him to shiver greatly and cried in fear.

Nozomi turned back to human as she got very close to him,

"Ah, he cried, Ericchi…" Nozomi said playfully.

"There, Nozomi… stop trolling your prisoner…." Eli chuckled,

"But it's fun…." Nozomi ran back to Eli.

"We should take them to Umi or Honoka so they could process it with the proper law… ok?" Eli said.

"Ah, yup! Ericchi so wise…" Nozomi giggled.

Suddenly another gunshot—unexpected one and it goes right through the police's head. Eli and Nozomi quickly turn around and they could see someone that they don't expect to see as well,

"Sorry, do you need him?" Meg smiled mischievously.

"Meg…." Eli frowned.

Meg started to shoot all the police inside the room, they began to try to escape but none of them were able to go out from the room. Eli and Nozomi remained quiet as they watch Meg approaching them after clearing the room from the police…

"You've never get your hands dirty before… Meg… not yet since the past few years…" Eli said.

"Maybe I just realized that to make myself clean doesn't do much to my life… I'm born to have my hands dirty… can't escape from my destiny." Meg said.

"Lies, you're just too coward to change…" Nozomi said.

Suddenly, Meg shot her gun to Nozomi— Eli quickly caught the bullet before it reaches her.

"Meg, you know who you're trying to shoot…" Eli said.

"Of course I do… your beloved one, right?" She smiled mischievously.

"…and you know what that means?" Eli said.

"…. means that I need to do another shot since you're protecting her…." Meg said.

"You're trying to provoke me…. aren't you?"

"To be honest, I have no intention to harm you—no…not physically…" Meg said.

"Then where are you going with this?" Eli said.

"I just wanted you to know… you've caused another succubus to die…." Meg said.

"What….?" Eli frowns deeper.

"Are you saying….. Lilith is…."

Before Nozomi could finish her words, Meg tried to do another shot to her, Nozomi quickly transformed into werewolf form and recoiled the bullet with her skull armored claws. She was then returning to her human form in instant again,

"You seem to get a grip on your transformation already, Toujou-san…" Meg said.

"This is what I've to be, this is a God's will… I'll have to deal with it…." Nozomi said.

"Talking about Gods, huh? I didn't expect you to be a religious woman…" Meg said.

"Hey, don't just change the topic… what've I done to cause Lilith to die and how do you know about it…?" Eli said.

"Hmmph, you didn't know? She was transformed into your girl, challenging me to fight and getting into a trap which I assume to be her own will… and assuming how she is… she must be doing this for your sake… so that girl can be saved and free…." Meg said.

"I know she transformed into Nozomi but that's about it… I don't even know she went to challenge you, or to begin with, why is she attacking you?"

"It's complicated…. But basically, I would say, it is all because you never notice her feeling…"

"I knew about her feeling towards me…" Eli said.

"Then why are you not telling her your feeling?" Meg said.

"I did!" Eli said.

Meg surprised,

"I told her, I'm not interested…. I really wasn't interested to her… no… I don't like someone who feast her body with random peoples… and I don't like to be with someone who—…"

"She is whoring because of you too! Darn it!" Meg shouted at her.

"What I've done to make her whoring herself?" Eli yelled.

"She want you to see that she is making people happy… she want you to see that she served human's desire… she wanted you to see that she is in need of touches… how could you not see it?!"

"She said she did it because she wants to… it wasn't her reason!" Eli said.

"It is her reason! Can't you see? She has no idea about how to be kind… she has no idea about how to make someone happy…. and the only thing she was good at that time was to have sex and that's just what she did to grant what your wish…"

"I never wished her to whore herself! Besides, look, I already have someone else…" Eli said as she grabs Nozomi to her embrace.

"What makes her better than Lilith? Then what makes her a lot more attractive to you? She was just a normal human before she own that werewolf blood…"

"I could write a thousand volumes of novel if you want me to say my whole reason, but to put it simply, Nozomi is Nozomi and I love her from the bottom of my heart— don't you ever try to suggest anything…."

"Humans are betrayer, and you've known that for long ago… you know that humans are sick… humans are disgusting and idiotic… why would you put her as your priority? Why would you like her more than someone like Lilith, the one who've done so much for—…"

"You're pathetic.…" Nozomi cuts in before Meg could finish her sentence.

"W-What…?" Meg frowned.

"I call you, pathetic…" Nozomi said.

"N…Nozomi….?" Eli flustered.

"Sorry Ericchi, but this cousin of yours is a pathetic… a total pathetic…"

"T-there, Nozomi… you can't just call her that…" Eli said.

"I have my reason— and it because she completely didn't know that it wasn't about 'how much you do for specific person…' it was supposed to be about 'how are you going to do with that specific person…'…. It's not change for someone special… it's supposed to be change to be special…" Nozomi said.

"Big mouth…" Meg said.

"I'm saying that because I understand how it feels like… and I just get to come across realization as I see an urgency… an urgency to lose someone that I wanted to be with… I have regret, I have sorrow… and I've suffered enough time for things like it…" Nozomi said.

Meg smirked wryly,

"I admit, it was frightening… and it was painful… to lose someone that we love much, to lose a chance to tell our feeling, and to live without that special someone…. But that is how life supposed to be…. it's all about how you're going to deal with it… to enjoy or not to enjoy…" Nozomi continued.

Meg chuckled,

"Hah! Humans… didn't you realize that you'll die someday and leave Eli alone…?"

"I knew that… but I've changed so much for myself, and I've adapted myself with Ericchi… I live happily like how I want it to be— I always do what I want! That's enough for me…." Nozomi said.

"Hah… then I'm going to offer you this…" Meg took out a small blood jar from her pocket…

Eli and Nozomi remained quiet.

"This is the blood of a few chimeras mixed in one—and I added a special undead blood in it too…" Meg said.

"What are you trying to suggest with it?" Eli smirked.

"I'm going to give you two choices…" Meg said.

Eli and Nozomi remain quiet to listen for any explanation that they know will come up with it.

"First off, I'm going to tell you, what will happen if this blood injected in your girl…" Meg started,

Eli and Nozomi still remained quiet.

"She will turn into a half undead, causing her to stop aging— but with a side effect where she couldn't give you any child… that way, she will never die of old age and you can be with her eternally… just imagine what kind of things you two can do in that much time?"

"A lot…" Nozomi whispered.

Nozomi seems to be interested in that option,

"But it's not for free…. I want to duel with you, Toujou-san… if you win, you can have it… if I win, I want you to let me kill you with whatever I want to…"

Nozomi began to think….

"Put that aside for now…get on second choice…" Eli said

"I would like to duel with you again, Eli… if you win, I'll tell you where Lilith is right now so you can try to see if she would let you grant her last wish… and if I win…I want you to allow me to eat Lilith's body…"

"H-huh? Why would I have a right to say anything about it, you should've asked Eve, not me…" Eli said.

"Why would you eat Lilith's body anyway…" Nozomi said.

"It's one way to force someone to inherit their power to them… that kind of practice is only be done by cruel hearted succubus or Incubus…but either way, I have no right to bet on that…" Eli said.

"You're the only stronger person that I know will object… so I want you to let me do it—I can always take care of Eve and the rest later…."

"She still plays the most important part in this role… I can't just say yes to it…" Eli said.

"So basically, you're just trying to duel with one of us with condition behind it…?" Nozomi asked.

Meg smiled mischievously.

"Yes….pretty much…" she said.

"There, Nozomi…. I can't make a deal with any of it…" Eli said.

"But she is pretty much wants us to choose, right? Think about it again Ericchi…."

"Huh? I'm not sure…" Eli said.

"Please, make sure of it, Ericchi… I'm fine with whichever you pick…" Nozomi said.

"Please also remember that this is a duel… I have liberty of killing one of you in the process as well…" Meg said with a mischievous smile.

"I really can't choose that, ok? Besides, those options are just out of nowhere!" Eli said.

"It's also a test to the God's will… because if you said your miracle is a God's will… then I wouldn't even be able to separate you from each other, right?" Meg said.

"See, Ericchi? She is challenging The God's will… we can show her how things go…"

"Nozomi! It's hard, ok? I just can't deal with those…it's a very unfair trade..."

"It will be fine, Ericchi! You know we will!"

"Sheesh! Nozomi! Fine! I'll choose!"

"Great, so which one of us should duel her, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked with a sweet smile.

Eli sighed weakly, Meg fixed her glasses as she wait her...

"Alright... I'll choose..."

* * *

><p><strong>K, dark and light ending option..dark soon...<strong>


	20. Dark Ending : Her Wish for The World

**So here is the dark ending~**

**Thanks for reviews/comment/faves/follows! Love you all!**

* * *

><p>Eli sighed weakly,<p>

_Sheesh, this girl…. So complicated…. I really can't choose this kind of thing… I really don't want a blood bath…._

Eli said in her mind. She stare into Nozomi and Meg's eyes… they looks like they're really expecting her to say something. Eli sighed again,

_I wonder what Nozomi think about these choices…I mean like, for real…._

Eli said again in her mind.

"Nozomi, come closer for a bit… We need to talk…" Eli said.

Nozomi approached her closer, then Eli embraced her and cover themselves with her wings. They began to talk with sign language with each other,

"What do you think about these choices…?" Eli said with sign language,

"They sound ok for me… I mean, you know we will win either way…" Nozomi replied with sign language as well.

"I mean, which one would you prefer?"

"I'd like to have the blood and find Lilith later… because, we can do something with that blood…" Nozomi smiled mischievously. For some reason Eli could feel something a little different in her eye glance as well…though she kept quiet about it.

_I don't like how her smile and eye glance looks… it feels like she is somewhat suggesting me to do something wicked…_

Eli thought.

_Even though the Nozomi that I knew is always kind and understanding…_

Eli said again.

_Should I go with her choice…..?_

She said again as she stare into Nozomi's eyes.

_[Yes….I should….]_

_Because after all, whatever she wants to have is something that can make her happy…. even if I have to sacrifice the world for her—wait…._

Eli paused.

_Sacrifice the world for her…. that's pretty much something that can happen… with two of us together… She embraced her power…. and we have this…we will never lose… _

Eli smiled mischievously as she stares into her ring. She turned to Meg,

"Very well, Meg, you can try duel with Nozomi…." Eli said.

Meg smiled at her,

"Good…." She said.

"I'll take my leave for now…come up when one of you done, ok?" Eli said with a mischievous smile.

Meg frowned,

"Ok, I'll tell you soon, Ericchi!" Nozomi said before Eli left them.

Nozomi turned to Meg,

"You two just mocked me, didn't you?" Meg said.

"Hmm? If you want to take that as offense, sure…" Nozomi said with a mischievous smile.

Meg frown deeper,

"Witty aren't you?"

Nozomi chuckled at her. She turned to look at her ring for a moment…

"Let's just start, shall we?" she said—still with a mischievous smile.

* * *

><p>The execution room,<p>

Eli walks upstairs and met everyone else gathered together. The room is already clean from the dead body, Kotori brought a bag filled with a lot of soul food on her lap. Umi is standing behind her wheel chair and bringing a few books with her, Maki and Niko staring into their phone, Eve and Arisa standing next to each other, Rin is on her motorbike and Hanayo sitting behind her.

"Eli…" Maki greeted her.

"Eli-chan!" Everyone followed to greet her.

"Hey, everyone…" Eli greeted them back.

"Where's Nozomi?" Umi asked.

"She is a little busy at the moment…" Eli said.

"Detective on duty?" Kotori asked.

Eli smiled faintly,

"Pretty much…" Eli said as she approaches them. Arisa suddenly shivered slightly as Eli got closer to them.

"What's wrong, Arisa?" Eve asked.

"N…Nothing…." Arisa said.

"I saw that shiver… did I made you get that?" Eli asked teasingly.

"Yeah… it just feels like something is a little different with you, Onee-san, but maybe it just my feeling…" Arisa said.

"Ah… I see… maybe I'm getting some more muscles?" Eli giggled,

"Sheesh, you already have them long ago…" Arisa said.

"If I have to be honest, I think she doesn't mean it literally, Arisa…" Eve said.

"Huh? What do you—…" Arisa paused as Eli showed them a ring.

"What do you think?" Eli asked.

"That ring….." Eve and Arisa stare at it in awe.

"I have the same pair with Nozomi…and it comes from one crystal too…" Eli said.

"You divided the crystal into two?" Arisa asked.

"Pretty much, since it was really small when I got it, and the shape is telling me to do so anyway…" Eli said.

"You're giving that kind of thing to a werewolf… that's insane…" Eve said.

"There's nothing wrong with it, right…? I've crafted it from the magic forge and set it up on my own… the ring will fade when she is in another form…" Eli said.

"No.. that's not about it…" Eve sighed.

"To begin with, why you suddenly make it? I don't think you'll need it…" Arisa said.

"I just can't sell it, ok? It's ours…" Eli said.

"So I wasn't wrong when I saw her before… I thought it was just my sense that getting a little dull when I couldn't see any marking on her belly…" Eve said.

"Hmm.. excuse me, but we're a little lost here…" Umi said politely.

"Ah, sorry… should've explained it before…" Eli said.

"Basically, Nozomi-nee-san is no longer pregnant— and the aborted baby crystalized, someone must've gave her that specific medicine…" Arisa said.

"George did it…." Eli said.

"George….. I bet he did it at his own will again…" Eve sighed.

"Yes…pretty much…" Eli smirked.

"You shouldn't hate him, ok? He is just trying to prevent what happen to us happen to your baby…" Eve said.

"I know… he don't want us to make a 'mistake'…" Eli sighed.

"I..I'm still lost…" Kotori said.

"W-well…the crystalized baby is actually the material of an amulet which we usually use to help us travel here and there, it's just a gem that capable of multiplying energy power that applied to either magic or physical power… so we use it for various things…" Arisa explained.

"It can also help you to share power with others but in one condition— the crystal has to be coming from the same source…" Eve said.

"Share power with others? How does it work?" Maki asked.

"Just wear it at the same time with the others and you'll share power and ability with the other…" Eve said.

"I didn't know it works like that too… never used it so I'm very beginner about this…" Eli said.

"Hehe, well, Onee-san, I guess it's still useful for you after all…" Arisa giggled.

Eli giggled before she looks around and decided to go to the broken cage.

"Eh? Eli? What are you doing?" Umi asked.

"I just wanted to try something…" Eli said as she grabs the thickest metal piece.

Everyone remained quiet as they watch her in confusion. Eli began to bend the metal piece at ease then tearing it like tearing a paper… everyone amazed to look at it…

"W-what the…?!" Niko said.

"Th…that's… that's the power of an alpha werewolf?" Eve said.

"R-right… she is wearing the same ring with Nozomi-chan after all-nya!" Rin said.

"I hope it's a special kind of gem, because the common one only shares about 30%... that can't be 30% power…." Arisa said in shock.

"Mm…wh-what about Eli-chan herself?" Honoka asked.

"She isn't that strong…no..not her physical body…" Eve said in awe.

Eli smiled mischievously, though she changed her smile to a sweet smile as she turned to them,

"Guess that's about it… an example of sharing power…." Eli said.

"N-Nice example…." Hanayo said.

Eli giggled,

"Maybe that also means that you all can return home and start examining everything you got… I and Nozomi will investigate further and tell you all about it later…" Eli said.

"E-eh? But… we're kind of found something else here and need help getting it out…." Honoka said.

"Oh? What is this something then?" Eli asked.

"Hnn… there's a woman inside, frozen in an ice cube… I can't get it out since it was heavy and there's no lock from inside our outside… it's like it require something special to get it open…" Niko said.

"I'll find that out with Nozomi later… you all should go home and rest…" Eli said.

"Uhnn? Why does it sound like you're forcing us to do so-nya? Is there anything you're hiding-nya?" Rin asked.

"Of course not…like I said, it just that Nozomi will have to investigate around further after she is done with the one in basement…she need some kind of solitude to actually analyze things around here…"

"Oh! I know where you're getting at… you two need some alone time together, yes?" Niko said.

"Huh? Well… I guess you can call it that…" Eli said.

"Chimeras… guess she just can't handle her desire as good as Umi-chan…" Kotori said.

"E-eh?" Umi blushed slightly.

"Very well then, we'll go home… I found a few things around here that I want to investigate further too…" Maki said.

"Let's gather up next week, if you want to… we can try mix and match everything…" Eli said.

"Ah, that would be enough time for me to study what we found…" Umi said.

"Yeah, we also wanted to talk about a few things too…" Hanayo said.

"Harasho… that's set, let's meet up next week…" Eli said.

Eve frowned slightly,

"Ok, Onee-san, I'll meet you at home…" Arisa said.

"Yup, bye-bye…" Honoka said cheerfully before they all decided to leave the place.

* * *

><p>Eli waited all of them to be gone from the area, she carefully walks towards the door and started to check around— she could feel someone is still hiding somewhere,<p>

"I know there's still someone here…" Eli said.

No response.

"But if you want to play hide and seek, sure…I'll pretend I never know…." Eli said again.

No response again.

"Just so you know, I'm telling you to leave for your sake… what you might see is what you don't want to see…" Eli said.

A gentle step…

"What do you mean with that?" Eve came out from her hiding place.

Eli smiled mischievously,

"I just had a feeling of a chaos will come any sooner…."

* * *

><p>The underground floor,<p>

A gun crushed into pieces on the floor, tables and chairs flattened, corpses are missing and walls are cracking. The ground dented all over the place,

"Hmmpmh, you're talking about bullshits, there is no God that will save you from a murder, if you're caught, you'll certainly die on his hand…" Meg said in her succubus form.

"God doesn't work like that, he works through the hand of other and also hand of yours. You have to struggle and do your best for every occasion you're dealing with, and other might come to give you a hand and miracle which you would call as luck. You're choosing the wrong topic, you'll never outwit me in a matter of religion and believe…" Nozomi said— she is still in her human form.

"Then, what about Eli? Do you believe that she will certainly be faithful to you? You know her as a professional charmer, do you think if you get an eternity, she will never choose another at some points?" Meg said before she attempted to bash Nozomi with a metal bar, though she parried it and break it down at ease. Meg quickly releases it and tried to make a distance.

"That would be a matter of quality, right? If I could outwit, stronger, prettier and make all of her attention goes to me, she would never try another… and an eternal youth is something that I would really want to have… so that's why… I want to have that blood….I wouldn't mind about children, we can always make it before injection…" Nozomi replied.

"Clever, but this show that Eli really doesn't care about Lilith, right? All she care about is you…she shouldn't mind if I ate her, right?"

"Lilith would be our matter later, after dealing with a person like you…of course… we can always search her on our own…" Nozomi said.

"You will never know where she is…" Meg frowned as she attempted a swing of crowbar at her,

"Really? But my detective intuitions call your home to be where you hide her…" Nozomi once again parried it and break it at ease.

Meg surprised to hear it.

"Ah? I'm correct… didn't expect that." Nozomi said.

"I haven't even say yes to it…" Meg said.

"You just did, twice, I really can tell from your expression…" Nozomi smiled mischievously.

"Tch…. Now you made me thinking, perhaps I shouldn't give you a mercy at all…" Meg said before she charged a fire on her hand.

Nozomi chuckled at her,

"Did I say I need one?"

Meg frowns deeper before she casted her fire at Nozomi— though it was blocked by a magic barrier. Meg couldn't believe her eyes as it happen.

"That can't be… That's Eli's passive…. How could you have it… you're not even a succubus…and she is still alive." Meg said with frights on her face. Nozomi glanced at her ring.

"Who knows…?" Nozomi said with a soft chuckle before she began to step closer to Meg.

Meg frowned, black clouds began to surround her and she transformed into another form of hers, bigger horn, darker wings, bigger body, glowing eyes, and fully heavy armored. She attempted to swing her fist on her, yet Nozomi dodged it quickly and grabs Meg's horns, she placed her feet on her face and bending her horn until it breaks.

Meg began to stagger as it happen. Nozomi smiled faintly and she transformed into her werewolf form, grabbing her with her claws and smacking her to the wall. Meg couldn't get herself on her feet before Nozomi once again grabbing her body from the ground and threw her to the other side of the room. She ran to her and roared very loudly to intimidate her.

Meg began to cower as she transformed back to her succubus form,

"No—no! Stop! You win!" Meg said.

Nozomi chuckled as she transformed back,

"Really? Then I can have the blood?" Nozomi said.

"Yes! Please…please take it and leave me alone…" Meg said as she shoves out the blood jar to her.

Nozomi chuckled again as she grabs it.

"Are you sure you want to live with that kind of embarrassing moment in your memory? You can't grow your broken horn again, right?" she said with a mischievous smile.

Meg remained quiet.

"I think you said, you're a proud member of the Bathory family…. Are you still now?" Nozomi said again with her mischievous smile.

Meg still quiet.

Nozomi giggled at her,

"I'm joking, I know you're still the proud member… I'll keep this as a secret, don't worry…. If there's anyone that ask about this duel, I'll just say that you won but being nice to me…" Nozomi said before she walks away from her.

"Ah, you're pretty quick, Ericchi didn't lie about you being the second banana of the team… or… she just meant that you're the second strongest from the team? Who knows, my memory isn't good…" Nozomi giggled.

"I didn't get to land my true power fist on you though, you're attacking too aggressively, Ericchi lied about you being a passive lamer…" Nozomi said again.

"…or maybe she isn't wrong…you're just trying to act differently today? Who knows?" Nozomi said as she is about to get out from the room.

"Wait…" Meg said.

Nozomi stopped and turned around at her.

"I can't face this humiliation, to be losing from a human like you… I want to quit life… can you help me with it?" Meg said.

Nozomi smiled faintly,

"I kind of hope you say that, I really want to get rid of you so you can stop trying to suggest insane things to anyone…Lilith died because of your execution machine, isn't it?" Nozomi said.

"Yes, it really is my machine, but I'm not the one who operates it, Leon did… I tried my best to suggest him to not to… but he insists it because he really wants your heart so badly…" Meg said.

"Of course, because weapons don't kill, people did… they were really proud when they got me into that cage, you know… they just didn't expect me to tear it down so easily…" Nozomi said.

Meg remained quiet,

"…and….you should've told him my heart is only belongs to Ericchi… he can't have it…" Nozomi chuckled.

Meg chuckled sarcastically,

"You're a villain inside, aren't you?"

"Me? A villain inside? Hmm… Maybe? I'm just always doing what I want to do…so I'm not sure when you said it like that…"

"I can sense it from the way you laugh… from the way you see things around you… you could care nothing as long you're with her… your obsession brought you to this…and the euphoria you felt when you're close to her twist your mind… soon enough, you and her will toy around with the world…" Meg said.

"Hmm? Maybe? The only toys I play with her lately are a double head dildo plus all the belts and chains… it was amazing… she really knows how to do it… she is good at playing vibrator and strap on too…" Nozomi replied playfully.

"I don't want to hear that kind of thing in the end of my life… thank you…" Meg sighed.

"Why? It's exciting… for me and Lilith at least, I could go on forever if it's about how she dominates me…about how she treats me like a queen… and about how she gives me her love…Lilith always enjoy the story…she said, she feel like she is taking part in it….except, you're jealous because you're a virgin?" Nozomi smiled,

Meg bit her lips,

"You are? I didn't expect that… I thought all succubus acts like Lilith… one who enjoys being banged by a lot of men… she used to tell me that you're accompanying her to the brothel since Eve refuse her… it was her first night there and she got plenty of men pays her for sex…"

"You don't need to remind me, she is dead!"

"I knew that, I just want you to feel worse for creating such execution machine…and for trying to kill me too of course…" Nozomi giggled.

Meg frowned.

"I've had enough, kill me already…" Meg said.

"Nope, I still want to ask you a few things…" Nozomi said.

"What is it?"

"I wonder where Leon is…" Nozomi said.

"I can't tell you that, I promised Lilith that I'll take care of him…so even if he is chickening out from this, I'll protect him…." Meg said.

"I see…so I suppose someone want to hear about Lilith's story about when she sucks a lot of men in one meeting, one that got recorded and kept as a premium porn video…"

Meg frowned.

"You can scar my face, but you can't just speak that to me… you know how painful it is for me to hear such and to remember that she is a whore?" Meg said.

"That's the point, I know where it hurts because I wouldn't want to hear the same kind of thing too… even though Ericchi is nothing like her… but either way, I would call her a porn star instead of whore… she got good pays and decent peoples know her as a nurse in Nishikino family clinic or a model—which surprisingly still have no scandal from the porn video… She is a hard worker… I respect her….even though I wonder where her money goes to… I don't remember her to own that much luxurious stuff on her…" Nozomi replied.

"It went to Leon, she really wanted him to get off his debt…. But he used it for his research instead…" Meg said.

"So he betrays his own mother, am I correct? If I'm you, I would teach him a lesson... taking care of someone isn't just about protecting him anyway…" Nozomi said.

"Even if you try to talk me out of it, I'm still strong with my promise… because I know if I tell you where he is, you will go after him and kill him….right?"

"I'm an agent of justice, Meg… I will give him the right justice…" Nozomi said.

Meg remained quiet to think for a moment.

"I still refuse…. I don't trust you…" Meg said.

Nozomi smirked,

"Ah you caught me, but well… since you're being stubborn… play time over… I'll crush you and give your body to Ericchi, ok?" Nozomi changed her smirk to a mischievous smile.

"Be quick…" Meg said.

Nozomi started out with grabbing Meg's shoulder,

"Too bad….I want you to feel tormented….just like your victims…" Nozomi said before she crushed her from her arms and blood dripping on the floor.

* * *

><p>The execution room,<p>

Eve still remained in the room with Eli.

"I couldn't know what is it in your head, but I will not go away before you tell me what happen down there…." Eve said.

"I told you, it's just something and you really don't want to know…" Eli said.

"I hope you're not abusing your power for something ridiculous, you already have enough…" Eve said.

"I'm not abusing my power, besides, it was my family's passive shield that prevents your magic to read me…I can't do anything about it…" Eli said.

"You know, the fact that I hate about you is that you're powerful, smart and born in Ayase family… your perfection made me sick…" Eve said.

"You can't just hate me for that, I'm born this way…" Eli said.

"I know…and I hate that fact too…" Eve said.

Eli sighed,

"Look… Eve, this is not something you should see… besides, it's not about Lilith too, we can't locate her anywhere around this place… there's only one woman inside that freezer and I bet it's not Lilith since Niko said it's not…" Eli said.

"I don't care... I just want to know about what you're hiding…" Eve said.

"You really don't want to—…." Eli paused as she could hear someone opening the basement door. Eve turns her attention to the door— Nozomi is carrying a leather bag on her shoulder.

"Sorry, did I make you wait too long?" Nozomi asked as she walks closer, her clothes covered in blood,

Eve keep staring at the leather bag, her face shocked and she no words escaped from her mouth.

"Nozomi, you're finished in a bad time…" Eli said.

"Hmm? Does Ericchi trying to cheat on me?" Nozomi asked playfully.

"No way, it just that I can't convince her to leave yet…." Eli said.

Eve still quiet, her eyes locked on the leather bag.

"Ah—is that so? Then it just mean that it can't be helped, right?" Nozomi said.

"I suppose so…" Eli smiled wryly.

"Why….?" Eve said.

"Hmm….?" Nozomi tilts her head,

"Why did you kill her?" Eve asked as her face gloomed.

"Ah… is this your special ability…? To know who this is?" Nozomi said.

"Hmm...Nozomi, remember what I told you before, every of us has a special mark…we all can feel it, but Eve is the only one who can see it… so…. Even if a succubus transformed or…. Forced to deform…." Eli sighed.

"Oh…? is that so? Then I guess Eve shouldn't see this, right?" Nozomi said.

"Yes… pretty much…" Eli sighed again.

"Eve, you should leave, I don't want to show you how she looks right now…" Nozomi smiled mischievously.

"Eli… how could you be so relaxed…. Your lover just killed your cousin… she is part of your family…" Eve cried,

"Meg is kind of asking for it… I can't stop her…" Eli said with a wry smile.

"Yup, she is requesting it…" Nozomi said.

"That's what you said about Alizee too, right? She was killed by the wild, but you're the one who caused it... it is all your faults because you're so prideful… everyone jealous of you and yet you have no will to be humble and instead keep on crushing everyone with your pride…. you're sick… you know that?" Eve yelled.

"Ericchi, prideful? Of course she is, but she could be humble if she wants to… it just a matter of how you look at her… and how you look at herself…. To begin with , it's always be wrong to compare yourself with someone like Ericchi… except you're as good as her…" Nozomi replied,

"There… I can't comment on this, why don't you just tell her something to make her leave early…?" Eli said.

"Ah, then, maybe that should be about Lilith, right? Meg kept her in her home….I think the last thing Meg say about her is that she is still waiting for someone who could grant her last wish…." Nozomi said.

"You better hurry and meet her, Eve, I know you should be the one who can do it…" Eli said.

Eve frowned,

"Except you want Ericchi to do it…" Nozomi said.

"I'll go… but remember this, you two… One day, I'll find someone who could defeat you…no… maybe not someone…. A group…. Or anything… then I'll crush that pride of yours…" Eve said before she stormed out of the room.

Nozomi giggled,

"Then I'll be waiting for that…." Nozomi said.

"There…. Let's not take that seriously… Eve is just angry…" Eli said.

Nozomi giggled again,

"Let's put that aside then, I want to show Ericchi what I did…" Nozomi showed her what inside her leather bag, it's just a big chunk of grinded meat with a few crushed bones inside it. Eli looks somewhat a little shocked, but as she turn her eyes to Nozomi who already demand to be praised, she just sighed and transforming the meat and bones into a soul food.

"Nozomi…. that's pretty extreme, you know… I really didn't expect you to crush her literally…" she said.

"I just wanted to do it… Ericchi… but either way, I won… that's all that matter, right? Plus, you can inherit Meg's ability now…I think she got this one magic that made her getting fully armored or something— though she still couldn't stand a chance…" Nozomi said.

"That's her family special ability called Vengeance form… it duplicates her power and putting her defense to a form of heavy armors…"

"So if Ericchi have it, it will make Ericchi stronger? That's nice isn't it…?" Nozomi smiled as she lean herself on Eli.

"I'm sure… but to be honest, I don't really need it…"

"What are you saying, Ericchi… you do need it… to keep your title as the most powerful one… so you better eat it…" Nozomi said as she grabs the soul food and place it in Eli's mouth.

Eli chews her meal and swallowed it.

"Tasty?" Nozomi asked playfully.

"Yes…"

"Now lick me? I still have a few of her blood on me…"

"That's just an excuse to have sex, isn't it?"

Nozomi giggled,

"You know me, Ericchi…" Nozomi said before they began to kiss each other.

* * *

><p>On the way home, dusk;<p>

Arisa, Umi, and Kotori walks slowly through the quiet places, Arisa seems to be very troubled though she is been very quiet along the way. Kotori and Umi concerned about her,

"Arisa-chan… are you ok?" Kotori—on her wheel chair asked.

"E-eh?! I…I am…" Arisa said.

"You looks troubled though, is there anything we can help with?" Umi asked.

"M….no…not quite… maybe it just my own feeling…" Arisa said.

"You can always talk to us, we might have a solution…" Kotori said.

Arisa sighed,

"Well…. It just that, somehow… the last time I see Onee-san and Nozomi-nee-san…. The connection between them feels.. I don't know… a little darker… even though they've done nothing yet… but it just feel like it… then when Onee-san walks out of the basement, I can sense something is growing darker inside her…" Arisa said.

"Ah…I thought it just me, but I do agreed that...somehow, Eli-chan is giving some kind of a cold feeling… I'm getting a little scared when she gets closer… but I tried to ignore it before…" Kotori said.

"Really? I couldn't actually feel it, but I do sense something weird… and that ring… does it really glow red?"

"From the crystal, yes, I believe it was glowing…" Kotori said.

"I can't really see it, I share the same ability with Eve and we always see that kind of magical crystal glowing… but since you two said it, it confirms that it's a special kind of crystal…" Arisa said.

"Does it not glow brighter or anything on you?" Kotori asked,

"No… it's more like giving some kind of dark fogs around it… but I wasn't so sure… maybe I should check it again later…" Arisa said.

* * *

><p>The clinic, dusk;<p>

Maki, Niko, Rin, and Hanayo hangs out around the café as the other workers are still working to recover the clinic. Maki is busy with arranging documents with Hanayo's help, Niko and Rin drinking the juices that Maki bought for them.

"Aahhh! I'm still very curious! What is that woman doing inside that ice cube, damn it!" Niko said.

"Relax, its Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan after all, they will really tell us what she is doing later-nya!" Rin said.

"Speaking of them, did you all can feel it too?" Hanayo asked.

"Feel what?" Maki asked.

"Like…something make them looks…somehow… scary…." Hanayo said.

"Nah, no…. there's nothing like that… but I do feel a little weird when Eli was closer…" Maki said.

"Didn't they always have that kind of feeling? Like...just look at Nozomi, she is a rapist since high school…" Niko said.

"No…it wasn't that kind of feeling…it just different…" Hanayo said.

"I can't actually feel it nya, but I just feel that Eli-chan is a little weird… like, she is soon becoming a villain or something…." Rin said.

"Huh? Eli? Villain? That can't be…" Niko said.

"Ehhhh? But I see her that way nya…" Rin said.

"No-no-no… that's impossible… she is kind, Nozomi too… even though she do have a mischievous side.." Maki said.

"That's what I want to believe too, Maki-chan…" Hanayo said.

"Then just believe that…" Maki said.

"Hmmmnn…I thought it would be fun to think that way nya…. So we can pretend that we're the hero that will save the day!" Rin said.

"Heh— if we will ever play that kind of game, Nozomi and Eli are two people that I don't want to face… they're too clever…and too powerful too…especially after they have that ring…" Niko said.

"Yeah… it just made them twice powerful nya…." Rin said.

"Either way, let's just keep on being on their side, ok? I'm sure they're doing everything for the sake of everyone… even though it's a little annoying at times…" Maki said.

"Yeah…" Hanayo replied with a weak sigh.

* * *

><p>Bathory's estate, dusk;<p>

Eve arrived in the area, she broke down all the doors, killing all the guards and going around the room until she finally found a bedroom with a scent of flowers from inside. She kicked the door and enters at her will.

"Sister…." Eve said weakly as she looks into the dead body on the bed. Eve approached her and kneeled next to her, placing both of her hands on Lilith's hand.

"Sister…. I'm here…." Eve said softly.

Her eyes slowly opened,

"Eve…." Lilith replied weakly.

"Yes, it's me…sister…. Sorry I'm late…. I shouldn't have left you alone that time…" Eve said sadly.

Lilith giggled weakly.

"What are you saying… it was my own will… but…. more importantly, why are you all serious and calm right now? Is there something that bothers you….?" Lilith asked.

"Yes… it's about Eli and Nozomi…." Eve said.

"Ah, right, where are they? Did they look for me?" Lilith asked.

"Everyone does… everyone is worried about you…not only them." Eve said.

"I see…. but why there's only you here right now?" Lilith asked.

"That's because….." Eve struggled…

"I…it's a long story, I don't believe you'll have time… I don't want you to suffer inside that dead body any longer…" Eve continued.

"Is that so? Then I just believe everyone has their own reason… but either way, I'm happy someone worthy coming all the way here to grant my last wish…. I don't want Meg to inherit my power… she is too twisted for it…" Lilith said.

"Meg is dead… Nozomi killed her…" Eve said.

"Oh…? That's…. that's sad… for you at least, I believe you'll mourn for her, right?" Lilith said.

"The only one I want to mourn right now is you, sister…." Eve said.

"Why? I'm just a whore… a gold digger and a nuisance for you, right? I'll always be a trouble for you and I like to be… but it has to be over right now…." Lilith said.

"Don't say that, you idiot….you know how much I love you…." Eve began to cry…

"Eve….Don't cry, stay happy… I can't see you cry…no… I don't want to see anyone crying… please be happy…" Lilith said.

"Why would I be happy to see you dead, goof head…" Eve said.

"Because… no matter how much you cry, this kind of thing will have to happen… even for us… so that's why, you have to move on…. You have to do your best for the sake of yourself… you've made a good step as an apothecary, maybe soon enough the world will know you as an alchemist too?" Lilith replied.

"Why would I be an alchemist… this world doesn't need that kind of thing…not anymore…" Eve said.

Lilith chuckled,

"I'm joking…. I know they don't…. but Eve…. Look, you're the most reliable person I ever know, to be on your side made me feel comfortable…." Lilith said,

"I knew that, sis… you're telling me that many times already…." Eve replied.

"Take care of everyone, ok? Promise me you will…" Lilith said.

"You don't need to make me promise with you… I'll do it as long as I live…"

"Good…. Now for my last wish…." Lilith took a deep breath.

"I want to see you smile…as sweet and as happy as you can…" she continued.

Eve sighed heavily as her tears keep flowing on her cheek,

"You're a retard…. I told you I can't do it…" Eve said.

"You can… come on, give me your smile… so I can return to God… you don't want me to be stuck here forever, right?" Lilith giggled,

"You're a trouble! You know that?!" Eve yelled as she keeps crying.

"You said that over and over…" Lilith chuckled,

"Fine… but don't laugh!" Eve said.

Lilith smiled as she waits Eve to do it. Eve tried her best to stop crying, then she tried to make a smile for over and over, yet her tears just won't stop already.

Lilith giggled again,

"I said don't laugh!" Eve yelled.

"You know what Eve? That's enough for me… I'm glad to see you trying so hard…" Lilith said.

Eve pouts at her,

"Now…for the last thing…." Lilith took a deep breath again.

"Dear lord, I've witness my wish to come true— let all my powers be inherited to my dearest twin sister, Eve, and to her who gave me happiness in my entire life time, Elichika…"

Eve surprised to hear it, she was about to say something, but…

"…hear my voice, hear my prayer, take me back to You… M'lord.. I'm Yours..." Lilith continued before her body started to turn into ashes and gone to the air.

Eve froze in her place as she watches her twin sister disappears from her sight. She knows, it wasn't how she watch her disappear that struck her heart most… it was the person who she inherited her power to…

"….Sis….." Eve said weakly.

"Even at the end…. You're giving me more trouble…." She continued as she clenched her fist…

"Now….with her getting stronger…. what kind of hero that will be able to stop them?" Eve said weakly.

* * *

><p>A week passed,<p>

Everyone gathered in the clinic's café to talk about what they found,

"So… what is that woman doing inside the freezer?" Niko asked.

"We checked her, it seems that she is only a victim of an experiment or something… we tried to crack open the ice cube and…well… there's nothing special about her except for her neck… I think it was my fault for accidentally crooked her neck…" Nozomi said.

"We decided to banish her since we don't know what kind of thing that injected inside her…it might be very dangerous so… yeah…" Eli said.

"An experiment, huh? I saw here in Lilith's note that Leon did some kind of researches, could he be having a lot more experiment somewhere else?" Umi asked.

"That would probably the information that only Lilith knows, but she isn't here anymore…" Kotori said.

"Yeah…and we didn't get to see her before she disappear nya…" Rin said sadly.

"Eve, do you have any idea about it?" Maki asked.

"No…sadly no…" Eve replied a little coldly.

"Arisa, what about you?" Umi asked.

"Hmm… I only know the abandoned factory as his only home, so I don't know where he would gone to if he isn't there…." Arisa said.

"I wonder where Meg gone to… we still don't hear anything from her…" Hanayo said.

"Yeah, it's still kind of sad…. She isn't a bad woman and Lilith-chan is claiming her as a villain at the last time we meet her…" Kotori said.

Nozomi smiled faintly,

"I don't know… maybe she is taking vacation somewhere? This kind of thing is stressful…you know…" she said.

Eve glanced at her—though she isn't dare enough to say anything about it.

"I admit it is…" Umi sighed.

"Then, we should take a short break…" Honoka said.

"That's a good idea…" Eli said with a faint smile.

"I don't think so.. the chain murder still happening, at this rate, human population will decrease greatly… we need to make this over soon…" Umi said.

"If we're stressed out, we won't be able to solve this case, right? We all should take a break… beside, Nozomi already put up a wanted poster… she got an official permission for that…hopefully everyone will cooperate with us…." Eli said.

"Instead of worrying about where he is though, Umi-chan, why don't you try to look again at all the documents? Maybe you'll need them to give him guilty verdict…" Nozomi said.

"True…" Umi said.

"I think I can help you with that, I collected all the report about his debt from a few sources…" Hanayo said.

"Harasho… and then maybe the others should just focus on restoring the peaceful state… leave the search to us…" Eli said.

"That would be nice, I'm counting on you, Eli…" Maki said.

"Ah, speaking of which, Eli-chan… you got an invitation for saying your greeting in the Valentine's day, right?" Kotori said.

"Oh, yeah… I got it a few days ago…" Eli replied.

"That's cool, I heard it will be shown to the entire world… you shouldn't forget to promote my fashion center, ok?" Kotori said.

Eli giggled,

"Of course… I'll make sure the entire world buy your fashion…" Eli smiled faintly.

"Maybe you can just charm the world and make them obey you?" Nozomi said with a slight mischievous smile.

Eli chuckled,

"That's a good idea…"

"Isn't going a little creepy though, to walk around with hypnotized people everywhere…" Umi said as she giggled,

"Yeah, that's going to be creepy nya!" Rin said.

"Boo—I'm hypnotized!" Honoka said as she acts like a zombie.

"That's a zombie, Honoka-chan!" Kotori said.

The others followed with laughter except for Eve who smirked wryly.

_It's seriously a good idea though….and no one will know if they're being manipulated anyway…plus… I feel like Lilith is giving me her power too… I really can use them for that…even though TV shows to the entire world will do enough… but, nah, I don't mind with extra effectiveness…_

Eli said in her mind.

"Now-now, let's call it a day for now, you all should go home and take a nice break… if you're lucky, we will find Leon tomorrow…" Nozomi said.

"We'll work it all night…" Eli said.

"Alright, thank you, Eli, Nozomi… we owe you a lot…" Umi said.

"Make sure you keep your guards up, ok? The battle isn't over yet…." Nozomi said.

"Yup! Thanks for the heads up!" Honoka said.

"Ah—speaking of that! I really need to practice my magic some more! I haven't get to heal Kotori-chan's leg!" Hanayo said.

"Relax-Kayo-chan… I'm happy to be walking around with Umi-chan and Honoka-chan like this…" Kotori said.

"It's still not good though! I'll do my best!" Hanayo said.

"Go-go! Kayochin!" Rin said cheerfully.

They all began to chat around playfully.

As the night comes,

Each of them began to leave the café to return to their home.

"I'll go back to clinic, thanks for the nice hang out today, everyone…" Maki said, she is the last person that still hangs out with Eli, Nozomi, Arisa and Eve.

"Why don't you go play with Nikochi or Rin-chan in Hanayo-chan's house too?" Nozomi asked.

"I'm having fun here… besides, my workers need me…so… yeah…" Maki replied.

"Alright then, good luck…" Eli said.

Maki gestured before she left them.

"Onee-san, Nozomi-nee-san, I'll go on first… I have to go to a friend home to help her out with a few assignments…also going to stop by Honoka-nee-san house to take the bag she left there…" Arisa said.

"Have fun… Arisa…" Eli said.

Arisa waved and left them as well.

Eve still sitting right in front of them, staring at them with a frown on her face,

"What about you, Eve? You should return to apothecary, right?" Nozomi said.

Eve still quiet,

"Or you want to say something?" Nozomi smiled at her,

"I don't know what's up with you two…. But… to see you could act all nice and still being well respected… it really bothers me…" Eve said.

"It has been this way, why are you protesting now?" Eli said.

Eve smirked,

"I know you didn't joke about the thing you will do in valentine day…." Eve said.

"Well… it's not a joke if Nozomi actually wants it…." Eli said.

Nozomi smiled mischievously at her,

"The world is going to be less painful if Ericchi rules it, don't you think?"

"What the hell you mean?" Eve frowned.

"If Ericchi could control the entire world, I believe this world will be a lot peaceful…and everyone will get through a happy life… You would agree with me, right Ericchi?" Nozomi said.

"I couldn't say no, since that is your wish…" Eli said.

Eve rolled her eyes,

"Fine, do all you want with this world!" Eve yelled before she walks away from the place angrily.

Nozomi smiled mischievously, Eli sighed weakly.

"I wonder what's up with her… but I hope she is not putting herself in danger…" Eli said.

"Why would you care about her, Ericchi? You shouldn't care about her… I'm the only one you need to care about…" Nozomi said.

"She lost two of her most precious person…." Eli said.

"I know, but you don't…. you still have me here, and that tells you to keep me in your embrace and protection, right?" Nozomi said.

"You're right…" Eli smiled faintly.

"There's also the µ's, and Arisa… you can care about them, but you have to remember that my needs comes first… because I'm your lady… and you have to treat me well or I'll be jealous…" Nozomi leaned herself on her again.

Eli giggled,

"Then what will you do if you're jealous?" Eli asked playfully.

"I'll get all your attention back, whatever it takes…" Nozomi said.

"That's scary… but I promise I won't cheat… I really want you all for myself too… so I know how you feel…" Eli replied.

"Then we are just the same?"

"We are…"

They giggled together,

"Let's just start work on searching for Leon, shall we?" Eli said.

"True… we can't disappoint everyone….about that one" Nozomi replied with a mischievous smile.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be part 2, stay tuned with the dark ending lol<strong>

**and I know this is twisted. Don't take it too seriously, ok?**


	21. Dark Ending : The Daydream

**Shorter than I thought, but here is the last part of the dark ending.**

**Thanks for reviews/comments/faves/ and follows!**

* * *

><p>Four years later;<p>

It's calm and peaceful around the town, everyone do everything as usual and the streets are lively as usual. Minami's fashion center is crowded and a lot of workers going around the building to serve their customers.

Kotori—already got off her wheelchair also began to work a lot more than ever, though gladly, there's some peoples who helps her with the works while Umi and Honoka are gone to the courtroom.

"Ah— Kayo-chan! Can you send these to Nozomi-chan? I need her to edit it…" Kotori said as she handed a memory card to Hanayo.

"No problem, is there anything else you need?" Hanayo asked as she accepts it.

"Yeah… I'll come up with it soon…" Kotori said.

"I'll be waiting here…" Hanayo said.

Suddenly a phone call came up, Hanayo quickly picks it up.

"Good morning, Minami fashion center here, this is receptionist Koizumi Hanayo talking…"

"Kayo-chin, there's a few peoples here saying that they have appointment with Kotori-chan-nya…"

"Ah, Rin-chan… tell them to wait in the waiting room, we're still dealing with a few customers here…"

"Ok-nya…" Rin said before she close the phone.

"I can't believe it will be this crowded, but… at least we keep getting profits each year…" Kotori said.

"Yeah, and you can hire a few other workers too…" Hanayo said.

"Hehe— but I'm still glad to hire you, Kayo-chan, it's nice to see you around…" Kotori said.

"Yup, I'm glad I'm working in your place too… it's far less tense than my previous company…" Hanayo said.

"I kind of wish Umi-chan and Honoka-chan can be less busy too though… they are always occupied by the murders here and there…" Kotori said.

"I know… it's kind of weird that the murders are still going on even after we caught him… and the fact that they barely get any clue about who did it and they have to either defend or give guilty verdict to random peoples…" Hanayo said.

"I wish Nozomi-chan will get her detective title back… she is very competent as one…" Kotori said.

"Me too, but… I suppose the law enforcement doesn't want her and she also seems to be enjoying her current life right now? They moved to the mansion that they built on the previously abandoned factory area, right?" Hanayo said.

"Yeah… she is rich enough, Eli-chan is doing very well in her business, even though I'm still not sure what kind of business she have… either way, it's too bad that Nozomi-chan said she changed her mind about baby…. If they had one, I'm sure that little kid will be a very happy person…" Kotori replied.

"Nozomi-chan is already a happiest woman I guess…and she doesn't want to share that happiness with anyone else, even with their own child…" Hanayo said.

"Mmm…Marriage surely be so complicated, I'm glad I haven't decided about it yet…" Kotori said.

"Hehe, you should decide it soon Kotori-chan…" Hanayo giggled.

"M-maybe later!" Kotori said as she blushes madly.

* * *

><p>The clinic, afternoon;<p>

Maki going around the room, being busy as ever while Niko busy in the receptionist desk,

"Send it to room number 017! Once again, Room number 017, please hurry up!" Maki said in her walkie-talkie as she carried a stack of papers on her arm, walking through the hall very quickly along with a few other doctors.

Niko remained quiet as she passes by.

Suddenly a phone call just came in, Niko quickly accept it,

"Hello, Nishikino clinic here…" Niko said as she quickly prepares a paper. She listens to the customer for a moment,

"Sadly, we're currently full for birth section, but we can send some peoples to help you deliver the baby at your home…" Niko said.

She nodded as she listens to the customer again while writing the address of their home.

"Alright, understood…" Niko said before she closed the phone.

"Hey you, over there…" Niko called a nurse who has been standing by the pillar, waiting for order. She has a pair of horn and wings,

"Send a doctor and a few nurses to this address, as soon as possible…" Niko said.

"Understood…" the nurse said before she flew away.

Niko sighed,

"Seriously… we have a lot of incubus and succubus working for us now… and no one seems to give a shit about it…" Niko mumbled.

"Do you?" an incubus next to her said. He is a receptionist too.

"Huh? The heck? I'm just mumbling.." Niko said.

The incubus chuckled,

"This world is now owned by a Succubus so why not…and you should be glad that she lets human living in a luxury from ever since they had a baby until age 60… back then, they're always be hunted at any age, right?" he said.

"True, but hell, dude, the birth rate is rising so quickly…lodging houses build everywhere and no human seems to give a shit about education anymore…just have baby and that's that…" Niko said.

"They always have the liberty to choose, right? Besides, the schools are still full of Succubus and Incubus who want to learn, with a few humans too of course… we also don't do discrimination to them, so…. Yeah, if humans doesn't give a shit about education, that would be their own fault for looking at life as just about looking for luxurious life…" he said.

"I can't deny that, but still… dude… I wished that majority of humans aren't taught to make money by the previous generation…like, man… I wish they're taught how to live their life and passion…."

"Some humans still did that, so they're not completely lost…"

"I still would blame that specific person for changing the rule of this world… but I guess I could blame her loyal peoples instead… what a shit…"

"I'll tell her that…." he said.

"Huh? Go on… I'm her friend anyway…" Niko said.

"Miss Vampire Yazawa said Miss Nishikino is a piece of shit…" He said as he writes it on a piece of paper.

"Hey?! I didn't say that! It's not even about her damn it!"

* * *

><p>The police station, investigation room, dusk;<p>

Umi sat on her seat with a suspect in front of her, a young man, his wrist locked with handcuffs, and he looks somewhat desperate.

"Good afternoon…." Umi said politely.

"Good afternoon, mam…" he replied.

"I'm your prosecutor, Sonoda Umi… You can call me as someone who will drag you to jail, but you know it's not my actual intention… If possible, I would like you to be free…" Umi said.

"Thank you, mam… my name is Alex…" he said.

"Ok, Alex, nice to meet you… I've got your data, but… I really want to know about your crime from your own mouth…" Umi said.

"I killed my own grandfather and grandmother…" He said sadly.

"From the sound of your voice, you regret it…." Umi said.

"Yes…. But it's not because I killed them…it was because of what happen next…." He said.

"What happen next?" Umi wondered,

"Yes… I thought when the police get them, they will do an autopsy and bury them in a proper funeral after… but they didn't…. they just did the autopsy, then putting me as a suspect and…. They gave them to Incubus and let them turn them into a soul food… that wasn't the thing I wanted…" He said.

Umi sighed weakly,

"You do realize the new rule of this world… every dead will be turned into a soul food… humans or not, because it's a lot more effective to be that way…." Umi said.

"But I don't want to… I want to get back to the past where funerals are held and respects are paid… turning them into a soul food and feed them to the Chimeras or Demons is just sick…"

"It's a wise decision that made by the Mistress…." Umi said.

"It is not…. This world supposed to be belongs to a human being, not them…." He said.

Umi sighed,

"Do you remember the execution of Leon?" Umi asked.

"Yes, I do… but what about him?"

"I know his action is not something we should call as human, but he represents the traits of most human in this world during the time before the current mistress sit on her throne… humans betray for greed, lust, glutton, jealousy, wrath and even kill for a pride… he killed his own mother— and worse, a foster mother who have loved him for long…while the succubus and incubus never do such things. They're always true to their promises, and they never betray their kind…" Umi said.

"But why are we compared to them? To begin with, why are you simply think that the population in this world can be replaced by them? They have their own world, they have their own realm, they're just visitors here…" he protested.

"That's what the mistress want you to look differently, by trying to make them living side by side, she hoped that you could make a peace with each other from now on… not killing each other…"

"Then if it truly is something like that, why do they take the elder to the other world once they reached 60? Then why we never see them back after? She killed them, right? It's just a bullshit…" he said.

"She just wants to make it fair, as if… because humans didn't get what Succubus or incubus has when they died… she wants them to feel happiness before they died… giving them one wish for each of them…" Umi replied.

"What's the difference with execution? We're not criminals just because we reached 60! We deserve better..!" he said.

"That… that is a form of greed, Alex…. Remember that the mistress gives you all the luxurious things for your entire productive year then one wish granted after age 60…" Umi said.

"She made our generations stupid, my friend quit schools, said they just going to get married already… are you seriously think it's a good thing to happen? They made the school turn into a match making place!"

"You have the liberty to choose, to school or to get married… there's no one that forcing you to one option… it's sad that most choose to get married, but that is the fact… humans want to live in luxury, not living their life and passion… if you want to do differently, then do it differently… don't be stuck with what others did…" Umi said.

Alex was about to say something, though he decided to not to and just sighed heavily.

"Now… I'll have to process with your consequence, ok? The mistress changed the law too so I hope you'll be given some mercy with your case…" Umi said as she began to open her book.

* * *

><p>Outside the investigation room,<p>

Honoka and Eve sat next to each other. They both sighed weakly.

"Nah, he won't do it…" Honoka said.

"I know… but it's a fact. they can't even win argument with Umi, they won't win with Nozomi or Eli…" Eve said

"Either way, we will still be losing from survey …. Most humans are happy with the current state… they're given with so many luxurious goods as they had a baby…and that boost the income of all the other humans who focuses on their career…. Just like Kotori-chan or Maki-chan…" Honoka said.

"And at the other side, it makes majority of generation stupid while the minority satisfied too because they get a lot of incomes on their own as well…"

"They also give the elder a peaceful life as they're given with one wish before they're turning to soul food to feed chimeras and demons like you…" Honoka said.

"And ironically, I've been buying them too… just so I can find anyone that can be a hero to return the world back into its previous state…" Eve said.

"I was about to say, maybe we can find them on the street, but then I remember, there's no more people living on the street… or woods, the chimeras must've hunted them all by now…" Honoka said.

They sighed again.

"At this rate, the world will stay this way eternally….to be indirectly turned into a human farm…" Eve said.

"…and they would say they're happy to live that way…. Right? because after all, Eli-chan's concept is to create heaven for every parents and they who've worked hard…" Honoka said.

"It's a nightmare…. But no one sees it that way... it's pathetic…" Eve said.

"I can see it…" Honoka said.

"Then, will you be the hero to stop them from treating the world like that?"

"No… I doubt I can win… not by force, not by wit…" Honoka said.

Eve sighed,

"Then we just declared ourselves as hopeless…" Eve said.

* * *

><p>Ayase's mansion, bedroom;<p>

Nozomi laying down on a giant and fluffy bed without any a single cloth on her, chained on her wrist and ankles, she is bathed in blood and sweats while her crotch covered with her lover's love. Eli is sitting next to her as she works with her tablet, arranging her business with full of focus. She only wears a close to transparent night gown on her body.

Nozomi smiled faintly before she woke up and crawls to her, hugging her from behind and giving her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Nozomi… you're covered in blood, you made my night gown dirty!" Eli protested,

Nozomi chuckled, instead of getting far from her, she crawls to her front, sneak through her arms and sat on her lap.

"I still want your attention…" she said suggestively.

Eli smiled at her,

"That's the tenth time today, do something else…" Eli said.

"I don't want…. I want more sex…"Nozomi replied with a mischievous smile.

Eli sighed,

"We've decided to change the world according to our wishes, Nozomi… we have to be responsible to it…" Eli said.

"Are you loving the world more than me?" she asked,

Eli remained quiet for a moment….

"No… of course not…." Eli replied.

"Then my needs come first, right?" Nozomi said with a mischievous smile,

"Yes… but let me give these to Arisa first, ok? I can't just leave it undone…" Eli said.

Nozomi giggled,

"There, Ericchi, as hard working as ever… I'm glad I decided to not make a child and inject the blood early… just imagine the trouble you have to get through because you shared your love with others…." Nozomi said as she chuckles.

"I'm not sharing the love, Nozomi…it's just a responsibility…"

"Ah? So you know I'm jealous? That's sharp, Ericchi… but since I'm kind today, let me finish that job for you while you're loving me… fair enough?"

Eli smiled faintly,

"I'm glad you came up with that option… yes, of course…" Eli said before she handed her tablet to Nozomi.

"I'm always understanding…" Nozomi moved and lay down on the bed again before she spreads her legs wide, Eli crawls to her and she began to love her from her breast, massaging it very gently as she watch her lover began to get busy with the tablet.

"Hey, Nozomi… it just a wonder…but…. sometime I'm thinking… the mistress here is you… not me…" Eli said.

Nozomi chuckled,

"You're still the mistress, Ericchi, I'm just your lady… and your helper… everything in this world belongs to your name—including me…" Nozomi said.

"Is that really?" Eli asked.

"It's true, ok? You're still the person that respected by everyone, I'm just that woman who always stand on your side in every occasion— I'll do everything you wish, but as exchange, I want you to put all of your attention to me when I need it… it's a fair exchange, right?" Nozomi said.

"Very well… I trust you…" Eli replied.

"You can get on your heels and step on me if I lied…" Nozomi said.

Eli chuckled,

"That's not fair… You enjoy that a lot…"

Nozomi giggled,

"You got to enjoy what given to you, being punished by Ericchi is a gift…"

"So you lied or not?" Eli asked playfully.

"About which one?"

"About…serving me…"

"Of course not, silly Ericchi, I'll do whatever Ericchi wish me to… even if I have to kill the entire world for Ericchi… as long Ericchi understand that I'm yours and Ericchi is mine…"

Eli giggled,

"Harasho… then let's stop at thirteen times, ok? We should go out and have some fun with the others…"

"Fifteen then I promise I'll stop… for today…" Nozomi said.

Eli sighed,

"Promise?"

"Yes promise…B-but! When midnight comes, that means the day is over, ok? So.. I get to ask again after!"

Eli chuckled,

"I don't know what to do with you now… but… fine…. honey, whatever you wish…" she said with a smile.

"Then maybe we can go exercise or hunting too when we're out? We need to get stronger every day…" Nozomi said.

"Sure…that's my plan too…" Eli replied again.

Nozomi giggled,

"Great... You're the best, darling…I probably be the Happiest lady in the world right now..." Nozomi said before she began to kiss her lover tenderly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Mistress and her Lady conquered everyone's heart and the world, twisting every mind and acts to their will. <em>_Even though rebels are showing up from days by days— they're just getting wiped out by they who enjoyed the new rule of life until there is no one left to oppose._**

**_As the time passes, their power grow stronger and their heart grow darker, there is no hope for a hero to born and there is no chance of winning from them._**

**_The Mistress charms works beneath the consciousness of every creatures in the world and she will continue to apply that as long as she lives. _**

**_Because Darling It's a Nightmare dressing like a Daydream._**

**_It's your choice to wake up or to live in it._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-THE END-<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the Dark Ending people... I'll work on the light Ending now...<strong>


	22. Light Ending : The Wise Choice

**Ok, some of you might've guessed how the light ending will looks like from the Dark ending (And my common story plot!)**

**Thanks for reviews/comments/faves/follows!**

* * *

><p>Eli sighed weakly,<p>

_Sheesh, this girl…. So complicated…. I really can't choose this kind of thing… I really don't want a blood bath…._

Eli said in her mind. She stare into Nozomi and Meg's eyes… they looks like they're really expecting her to say something. Eli sighed again,

_I wonder what Nozomi think about these choices…I mean like, for real…._

Eli said again in her mind.

"Nozomi, come closer for a bit… We need to talk…" Eli said.

Nozomi approached her closer, then Eli embraced her and cover themselves with her wings. They began to talk with sign language with each other,

"What do you think about these choices…?" Eli said with sign language,

"They sound ok for me… I mean, you know we will win either way…" Nozomi replied with sign language as well.

"I mean, which one would you prefer?"

"I'd like to have the blood and find Lilith later… because, we can do something with that blood…" Nozomi smiled mischievously. For some reason Eli could feel something a little different in her eye glance as well…though she kept quiet about it.

_I don't like how her smile and eye glance looks… it feels like she is somewhat suggesting me to do something wicked…_

Eli thought.

_Even though the Nozomi that I knew is always kind and understanding…_

Eli said again.

_Should I go with her choice…..?_

She said again as she stare into Nozomi's eyes.

_[No…I shouldn't.]_

_Something is wrong and I shouldn't just agree to her!_

"I'm sorry, Nozomi, but let's go with the other choice, ok?" Eli said. Nozomi looks a little disappointed.

"Meg, let's duel…" Eli said as she turned around,

Meg surprised to hear it.

"I can't just let you eat her, Lilith must've someone else she want to—…"

"Ericchi!" Nozomi cuts in before Eli could finish her words.

"Nozomi? What's wrong?" Eli turned to her.

"Did you love her more than me?" Nozomi said.

"W-what? No…of course not, it just that—…"

"...then why did you choose to give her wish? What about me? I want an eternal youth…and that is my wish…. Grant it! Because I'm still your queen, right?" Nozomi said.

"N-Nozomi, listen, Lilith is dead and she is stuck in—…"

"Why do you care about her more than me? Am I not enough for you?"

"No...Nozomi, it's nothing like that…" Eli said.

"Ericchi…. I'm jealous…can you tell?"

"I…I can see that Nozomi…"

"Then why do you want to grant Lilith's wish but not mine?" Nozomi demanded,

Eli is close to lost her words, she is about to say something but…

"That's a lot of trouble you have there, Eli, to own an obsessive girlfriend like her…. I'll help you out…" Meg said.

"W-what?" Eli flustered.

"You want to duel with me for the blood, right? Then duel me…. I'll crush you in one hit…" Nozomi said

"Bring it on…" Meg said.

"W-w-wait! Wait! Don't! Meg! You don't stand a chance!" Eli said as she quickly stands between them. But before Eli could actually do anything, Nozomi dashed—passing through her and about to land her fist to Meg— Meg quickly attempted to shoot her with her gun but Nozomi quickly change to grab her gun and crushed it in one hit.

"H-Harasho…" Eli said.

"Don't just harasho, call for help!" Meg said.

"W-what?"

"Your friends, are they here too? Call them!" Meg said as she tried to dodge from Nozomi's attack.

"No-no, you do that, they're just upstairs… I'll hold her…" Eli said.

"Got it…" Meg said before she quickly transformed into her succubus form and flew away.

"That was quick!" Eli said.

Nozomi is about to chase after her but Eli quickly grabs her.

"You're not going anywhere until you listen to me, Nozomi!" Eli said.

Nozomi tried to escape from her—but surprisingly, Eli could hold her from doing so. Nozomi keep struggling to get out as she roars crazily.

"Nozomi! Stop it!" Eli said.

Nozomi still struggling.

"You were asking if I love you or not, right? Then I tell you what? I do! But I prefer to love the Nozomi that I knew in the past, not an obsessive wild girl like you!" Eli yelled.

Nozomi stopped.

"Nozomi…" Eli called her gently. Nozomi transformed back to her human form.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called her back.

"Calm down, ok? Even though I will love you no matter how you are… it's still better for me if you stay as who you were in the past… Because that's the Nozomi I fell in love with…." Eli said.

"But…Ericchi… aren't you afraid to lose me? Because… even though I might be growing slower…. I'll be still growing older and dying….I don't want to leave Ericchi alone…" Nozomi said.

"Listen, Nozomi…. that's how human life are… you are already getting past them in your current state, you don't need eternity to be with me…" Eli said.

"I want to be loved by Ericchi for Eternity…" Nozomi said.

"I will, but we don't have to be physically together to make it happen…. Either it will be me or you first… we'll be forever be in love with each other… as long as…" Eli put her hand on Nozomi's chest.

"You promise to embrace the feeling you have in your heart….and to hold them dear…." Eli said.

Nozomi stunned as she heard it.

"It should be enough, right?" Eli said.

Nozomi shook her head,

"No… it's not enough…. I want everything about you… I want you…" Nozomi said as she turned around to Eli.

"Nozomi… listen up, I'm happy that you are obsessing over me but… this is for the sake of yourself… stop it… don't let it consume you…" Eli said.

"Can't you tell? I really wanted you…and this is your fault for being so charming…I want you to dominate me forever… I want you to pleasure me…." Nozomi's eyes began to glow,

_What's this…? Something is trying to make me bend to her will—she can't be having a charm skill, right?_

Eli said in her mind.

_More importantly though, even if she does… why is it able to penetrate my magic barrier? Does she have the same charm with me…?_

She said again. Nozomi's eyes glowing brighter,

_No…No… I must not give in to her charm… I must not be agreeing to her! I'm the only one who can stop this madness._

Eli quickly shoved her down,

"Magic, Madness, Heaven, Sin, I can show you incredible things…" Eli casted her spell as she glare back into Nozomi's eyes—Eli tried to resist the charm that Nozomi somehow able to cast.

Fortunately, Eli won it. Nozomi fell unconscious at instant.

"Harasho…" Eli said as she grabs Nozomi to her embrace.

_That was scary….. didn't expect her to have it…. but...how does it even happen? She isn't a succubus to begin with…_

Eli said in her mind.

_Ah well, now that she is in her dream world… I should hurry up to find out what's happening to her…_

Eli said again in her mind as she lifts her on her embrace.

Suddenly, Meg, Maki, Umi, and Honoka came in,

"Eli-chan! Nozomi-chan!" Honoka shouted first.

"Ah, Eli…Nozomi… I'm glad I'm still seeing you being this peaceful…" Umi said.

"Nozomi doesn't looks well though, is she alright?" Maki asked.

"There's something wrong with her, I need to figure it out…" Eli said.

"Something wrong?" Honoka wondered.

"Maybe it's something about her years? You know she is close to the time when she will soon become fully an alpha…" Maki said.

"You're right…she is…" Eli said.

"Then, why don't we all go to my mansion to meet Lilith? She might know something about it…" Meg said.

"Eh? I thought you were saying you want me to duel you first…?" Eli asked.

"You already won the battle long ago, Eli… we don't need to do that again…" Meg said.

"Meg…." Eli said in awe.

"Skip the drama, let's just move…" Meg said.

* * *

><p>Bathory estate, dusk;<p>

Meg allowed them to come in at will, Eli is carrying Nozomi on her arms as she walks in behind the others, Eve walks the fastest.

As they arrived to a door with flowery scent, Meg gestured to them to stop and she said,

"Before you came in, I want to assure you, I'm not her killer…Leon did… and she knows about it as well…so—…"

"Just skip that and let us in…." Eve cuts in.

Meg remained quiet for a moment as she fixes her glasses.

"Very well…"

She opened the door for everyone. Everyone walks in with Eve leading the line— they all could see Lilith laying down on the bed,

"Lilith-chan…" Kotori called her sadly as she ran to the bed.

"Lilith…" Maki called her sadly too.

Eli remained quiet as she saw her, though she gave her a very sad looks on her eyes. Lilith open her eyes very slowly,

"Kotori-chan? Maki-chan?" she called them back.

And before anyone could do anything, Eve already took all the edge of the bedcover— then she warped Lilith's body with them.

"E-Eh? Eve? What are you doing nya?" Rin asked.

"This goof head—need a damned kick!" Eve said before she kicks Eve away from the bed.

"W-wh-aaa!" Everyone went panic.

"Eve! She is dead! How could you—?!" Eli said a little panic.

"I knew she is dead! So what?! She needs a damned kick and I know her best!" Eve shouted at Eli.

Everyone remained quiet until they could hear a chuckle coming out from Lilith that warped in bedcover.

"That's the Eve that I know… I'm glad I still could feel that kick… not literally, but still it's a kick with a thump to the floor…." Lilith said.

Everyone still quiet…they don't know what to say.

"Now…will you put me back to the bed? I need to say something to everyone… I can't be saying it with my ass on top like this…" Lilith said.

"Joke all you want! I won't putting you back on the bed!" Eve yelled as she turned away from Lilith.

"I'm not joking, my ass is literally on top right now…" Lilith said.

"Someone, put her back…" Eli said.

Umi and Maki nodded, they went to Lilith's body and lift her back to the bed.

"Hnn…can you uncover my face too?" Lilith asked. Umi did it for her.

"Thank you… it's troublesome when you're dead…" Lilith said.

"Uh… I would say that's the silliest sentence I ever heard...but… seeing your condition…" Maki bit her lips.

Lilith chuckled,

"There, Maki-chan… you need to praise my deep words for once…"

"That's very deep…yeah…" Maki sighed.

Lilith changed her focus to Eve.

"Eve, look at me, will you?" Lilith said.

"Why would I want to look at a goof-face like you? If you want to disappear then go on! I don't care!" Eve yelled.

"Really? I'm a horned worm now… I look amazing… look at me will you?"

"No! Goof face! Get lost!" Eve yelled again, her face is all red, she is trying to hold herself to not cry.

"I won't before you look at me…" Lilith said.

"Then I won't do it until you said your farewell to everyone here! They're all coming all the way here to see you… don't just disappoint them…" Eve said.

"Then… I'll start from… hmm… Umi-chan! Since you're the one who let me see…" Lilith said.

"Eh? Me?" Umi flustered.

"Yes, you… I want to say farewell to you first, but I want to know if you have anything you want to talk to me before I'm gone…" Lilith said.

"Uhm…well…I found your note….in that abandoned factory…. Can you, explain it simply about what this actually is…?" Umi asked.

"It's a note…and that's about it…" Lilith said.

"That's….very helping…thank you…" Umi said.

Lilith chuckled,

"There, don't be too serious… I'm joking…. But in all honesty, it is just a note and nothing more… you can read it—but maybe the only important thing you need to know about is… Leon is my biological children with a human… he doesn't inherit my demon blood… so he is just…a human…." Lilith said.

"Eh? I haven't read it, but did you mention it somewhere inside here?" Umi asked.

"No, I treat him like an adopted child…because his father doesn't want to admit him as his son— he escaped after I had that baby… I don't want him to wonder where his father is—and to know that he is a very irresponsible guy… so I told him, both of his parents are dead from protecting him in the cold, and I pick him up from the street…" Lilith said.

"Oh… I…see…."

"It's better to know that you're adopted than having a parents who doesn't know how to be responsible… after all, parents are always have to be a role model for their child, am I right?" Lilith smiled,

"I suppose so… hmm…these…kind of family stuff make me feel strange…" Umi said.

"I've heard about your family, Umi-chan… you're tough… you shouldn't be too paranoid with everyone though… especially your friends, because after all, they are still supporting you, right?" Lilith said.

"Yes…you're right…thank you…" Umi said a little shyly.

"Promise me you will stop being so paranoid…" Lilith said.

"Will do…" Umi said.

"Now, next person…. Hmm…Hanayo-chan! Since you've been trying to hold your tears so hard!" Lilith giggled.

"Eh-h?! Uhmm…I'm not ready!" Hanayo said.

"I know you're not, but that's where the fun is…" Lilith giggled.

"Uuuhh…" Hanayo started to get nervous.

"Relax, Hanayo-chan! It's not an interview…" Lilith said.

"O-Okay!" Hanayo said nervously.

Lilith giggled.

"I think there's nothing I could say about you… you're simply pure and kind—and brave! You're overcoming your own fear by learning how to communicate and forcing yourself in the crowd you always feared of… that's really cool, you know…" Lilith said.

"It is?"

"Yup, it is… I know you got so many peoples bashing over you from your fame, those heartless haters—but don't give up, Hanayo-chan! Don't stop showing yourself to the world, but remember to stay true… people loves the nervous Hanayo-chan, it's cute! Don't just step down because you're called as amateur by others!"

"H-how do you know?" Hanayo asked.

"Hmm…how? Well, one of my boyfriend is your haters… he always rants when you show up in the TV. He is just an epic fail man who can't get famous… because his way of representing things are always dull and boring…no TV station wanted him." Lilith said.

"I…I see…."

Lilith giggled,

"That's about it… hmm…I'll go with Rin-chan next, since you're always next to Hanayo-chan!" Lilith said.

"Yes-nya?" Rin said.

Lilith giggled,

"Rin-chan want to be a police-nya? I like that-nya!" Lilith said mimicking Rin's accent.

"Ah, Lilith-chan is so good-nya!" Rin said with a wry smile.

"he-he-Lilith is not that good-nya, Lilith just know things-nya…" Lilith replied.

"No-nya! Lilith-chan is so good-nya!" Rin said.

"No-nya!" Lilith replied playfully.

"Yes-nya!" Rin said.

"No-nya!"

"Yes-nya!"

They keep going on with it, Eve clenched her fist and threw her shoes to Lilith's head,

"Stop playing, goofball! How long you want to be stuck in that body?!" Eve yelled before she turned away from her.

Lilith giggled,

"Alright-nya, since Eve is being eager-nya, I just want to say good-luck-nya…. You're good as who you are already, Rin-chan… you don't need to change-nya…." Lilith said.

"Ok-nya… I'll remember it nya!" Rin forced a smile.

Lilith giggled again,

"Now, next, Niko-chan!" Lilith turned to Niko who have been crying like a waterfall.

"What?!" she said.

"Niko-chan the super idol…don't give up that career because you're only seen as kid's idols…ok?"

"W-what…."

"And you don't need to wear sexy dresses too…it will ruin your image as kid's idols…" Lilith said.

"T-The heck?" Niko said.

"Good luck with being super idols for kids... alright, next, Kotori-chan!" Lilith said.

"W-what the hell?! That's it?!"

"Shush you, Niko-chan! Lilith is going to talk to me…" Kotori said.

"Wait a sec? Why am I only getting a short—…"

"Niko-chan!" Kotori pouts at her.

"F-fine!" Niko pouts back.

Lilith giggled,

"That's just a tease… but anyway, Kotori-chan…How's business…?" Lilith asked.

"It's going well… I hope that you will stay longer— you're one of the best model in town…" Kotori said.

"I'm sorry, I can't….besides, I actually have so many scandals, you know… it just that none of them actually leaked in media because I charmed everyone who comes to interview me about it…" Lilith said.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is so…."

"but still… you're a gold… I can't believe I'll lose you…" Kotori said.

Lilith giggled,

"You can have a diamond… just look at Eve, she really looks like me—except she is prettier… and a virgin… humans value them so much, right?"

Kotori nodded weakly. She is about to cry, but she tried to not to.

"Why would I want to replace you…goof head… I'm not into fashion…" Eve said.

"I still have a few appointments with a few peoples, you should check them out, Eve… I don't want to break my promise…"

"I'll just announce your death instead…less troubles…" Eve said.

"Hmmmn….that will disappoint them, no?" Lilith said.

"It's better that way… besides, you want Leon to face the true justice, right? We need a proof that you're died from his act…" Eve said.

"Uhn… honestly, he is just a clueless boy, don't be that harsh to him…"

"You're spoiling him… from long ago… you always give him what he wants—you treat him like a king… now look what he has done to the world… he corrupted them… because he wants to be the true king…"

Lilith smiled wryly,

"I'm not going to do what you tell me to do just because you're dying… because that's not how love works…" Eve said.

Eli took a notice to that.

"Then… I'll leave that to you, Eve… and for Kotori-chan, of course, you're the kindest manager ever...but don't lose any discipline, ok? You need that…" Lilith said.

"Got it!" Kotori replied as she nodded.

"Then now…. Honoka-chan!" Lilith said.

"Yes!" Honoka replied energetically—she is also holding a cry.

"That's the spirit! Once again, Honoka-chan!"

"Yes!"

"That's a good spirit, Honoka-chan… I like it…" Lilith said.

"Thanks!"

Lilith giggled.

"Does it feel weird to you to not be able to turn into your form?" Lilith asked.

"E-eh? Well…I never did…so…no…."

"Then I guess the errors are just already flowing into your blood…right? So you don't actually need to be cured…" Lilith said.

"If there's one word that can describe Honoka, then that would be an _'error'_…" Umi said.

"That's cruel, Umi-chan!"

Lilith giggled,

"But it's true, Honoka is an _'error'_, not a_ 'cure'_…" Lilith said.

"Lilith-chan! You're teasing me!"

"Didn't you heard her? It's not a tease, it's a fact…" Umi said.

"Ahh! You two are so cruel! I can be a cure too, ok?" Honoka said.

Lilith giggled again,

"I'm sure you will… soon enough after everyone around here realized that you kept your Chimera power and removing your animal trait by creating an error to your blood…." Lilith said.

They all remained quiet…

"Wow…I…I didn't realize that until you mention it!" Umi said.

"Y-yeah…. You're brilliant, Lilith…"

Lilith chuckled,

"The only side effect is just that you can't unleash your full power just like when in Chimera form… and you will still need sleep…" Lilith said.

"That will still be enough…" Umi said.

"Not quite, especially if you're facing an alpha… but speaking of alphas… that kind of method won't work with an Alpha Werewolf… you know who I meant.." Lilith said as she turned to Nozomi who's still asleep on Eli's arm.

"Are you not tired, Elichika?" Lilith asked.

"I'm fine, I can carry her all day if I want…" Eli said.

Lilith smiled faintly,

"You really loves her, no matter what corruption that lives inside her… right?" Lilith said.

"Yes…. I've known her for long, I know she changes a lot…but… I can't just tell her to go back to her previous self…I mean….as long as she is happy…" Eli said.

"Elichika, the more you spoil her, the bigger the corruption grow…I think I've said this before but as an alpha, she would start to grow a few negative traits as one… just like, being selfish, jealous, greedy, lustful and aggressive. But at the other side, she would also grow a few other positive traits such as, loyal, protective, loving, responsible, and caring to the one she loves… I know you don't want to treat her badly, but if you spoil her that much—she will more likely to be a very big burden to you, and a very big trouble for the others…" Lilith explained.

"Then it was my fault that she becomes…this obsessive…?" Eli asked.

"Pretty much… but anyway, I can see something small shining over there… is that a ring….?" Lilith asked.

"Uhm…yes… I made it a while back…" Eli said.

"No wonder, never seen her wearing it before… but I could see a soft black fog from here… Arisa, Eve, can you confirm it…?" Lilith asked. Eve turned her sight to Eli's and Nozomi's ring.

"Yes, it's a black fogs, thick one for me…" Eve said.

"I'm sure I see the same thing…" Arisa said.

"Then that's the same crystal with the amulets— and made with the magic forge?" Lilith asked.

"Yes, and made of our own too…" Eli said.

"Is that means she got aborted?" Lilith asked.

"Yes…she was, George aborted it…" Eli said.

"That guy… deciding things in a speed of light… but either way, Elichika, you're not allowed to give that to an alpha werewolf like her, not like there's any side effect, but… that rings made you shares power and ability...and look at you, Elichika… you have so many passive that made you powerful and charming… just imagine if you accidentally give in to her charm? She will make you do her selfish desires—quietly and permanently… you're supposed to be the one who tame her, not bending to her will…" Lilith said.

"You're right…. I'll take it off…" Eli said as she placed Nozomi on the floor and gently took off the ring—keeping it in her pocket, took off her own ring and placed it in the same pocket. She was then picking Nozomi up again.

Lilith smiled faintly,

"You should keep that in your mind, Elichika… Good luck on taming her…"

"I will, thanks, Lilith…" Eli said.

"Now-now, next person, Arisa…" Lilith said.

"Yes?" Arisa replied, she is sad but trying her best to keep smiling.

"Thanks for being a good errand girl… updating the books from time to time made me happy… I just wish Leon didn't make you work that much though. He is so naughty for putting up so many fakes information and made you do a double checking with my journal…"

"At least he did a good work on giving me a guide about how to write it…" Arisa replied.

"I'm sure he did… but I think I have nothing more to say…" Lilith said.

"Please be in peace, Lilith-nee-san…" Arisa said.

"Yup, thank you… now for the next person… Maki-chan!" Lilith said cheerfully.

"I have a pile of letters stacked in clinic, they're all for you…" Maki said.

"Oh?"

"Apparently, there are so many letters unread and unseen by us…because it was hidden all over the room…." Maki said.

"What does it say?" Lilith asked.

"Well, I would complain first—because you're secretly having sex with some of our patient and more importantly, you did that often with '_medication_' as excuse…. You're a bad girl, you know that…" Maki said.

Lilith giggled,

"But… I would say thanks too because you're also acting so kind in front of the kids and elders… giving them a maximum supports although they're certainly going to die from their diseases…but either way, they left you letters and all of them is about their gratitude. They wish you good luck with your career as nurse…" Maki said.

"I'm glad they did, but I never thought people would be too shy to give it directly to me…"

"That because you're very charming for them, they're afraid if you will reject it…" Maki said.

"Is that so….?"

"It is…" Maki said.

"I want to read them all…" Lilith said.

"I'll pick it up…" Maki said.

"Then I'll wait here, I can wait longer… right Eve?" Lilith said.

Eve pouts.

"That would be up to you…" she said.

"Then, now, for the last thing I have for all of you… are you all ready to grant my wish?" Lilith said playfully.

"What is it-what is it?" Honoka asked—she is able to keep a big smile,

"My wish is—to see you all hugging Eve! Go-go!" Lilith said.

"Eveeeeeee!" Honoka and Rin ran first and they jumps on Eve,

"What the hell, sis?!" Eve protested as she fell on the floor.

"Eveeeee!" Kotori, Hanayo, and Niko joined them. Umi, Arisa and Maki remained still. Eli only watches them as she carry Nozomi.

"What are you all doing? I said everyone!" Lilith said.

"I'm sorry Eve, but here I go!" Arisa said as she joined them.

Maki and Umi nodded,

"Here we go too, Eve…." Maki and Umi joined them as well.

"I'll sit here ok?" Eli said as she sat on top of everyone with Nozomi on her arms.

"Eli? You're really heavy! It's like all the burden suddenly raise!" Umi said.

"That's Nozomi, not me…" Eli said.

"All of you, Get off me damn it! I'm suffocating here!" Eve yelled.

"M-Me too!" Hanayo and Kotori said.

"I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead!" Niko yelled.

"Nyaaaaa!" Rin said.

Lilith started to laugh endlessly.

* * *

><p>After everyone finally released her and catch their breath for a while,<p>

Lilith finally stops laughing,

"That was awesome, everyone…I'm glad to see you all being so lively… especially in the end of my time like this…. but yes, thank you for showing me how lovely this world can be…" Lilith said.

"No thanks to you, I'm close to join you…" Eve said— she is still not looking at her.

"That would be nice— but I prefer you to stay with everyone… we've never felt this loved before, right?" Lilith said.

Eve remained quiet.

"Friends that actually think you as a friend, even though we have nothing left for them…" Lilith said.

"That's only you… I still have a lot of things to offer… you're the dying one here…" Eve replied.

Lilith giggled,

"Now, maybe you all should go home… it would be sad to look at me disappearing… maybe I just want Maki-chan and Eve on my side during that time… I can't help to look at all of your crying face…" Lilith said.

"Really? You do want someone else staying here, right? Not just two of us?" Eve said. Lilith stole a glance at Eli,

"Nope, I've said enough… there's nothing more to speak of…" Lilith said.

"I doubt that…" Eve said.

"It's true, ok? But anyway, Maki-chan, you should pick a recorder too when you take those letters…I want to leave my farewell to Nozomi too…" Lilith said as she turned to Maki.

"You're changing the topic…" Eve said.

"No, I didn't… it was just so she remembers…" Lilith said.

"This is your last time… you should say it…" Eve said.

"Nah—! Not a chance…she might be already knows it anyway…" Lilith said.

"What's the point if you can't say it out?" Eve said.

"Don't force me to do it, ok? I really can't…and I already know the answer…" Lilith said.

Eve sighed,

"Fine… but don't regret it…" Eve said.

"I won't…" Lilith said.

Everyone stays quiet as they're flustered with what's actually happening here.

"Now, please leave…all of you…"Lilith smiled.

* * *

><p>The Bathory estate, dining hall;<p>

Everyone except Eve and Maki sat on their own seat, Meg invited them to have some dinner. Eli still carrying Nozomi in her arms, Arisa had to help Eli eating her meal after she finished with her own.

Meg sighed,

"Eli, how long are you going to stay like that?" Meg asked.

"I'll wake her up at home… It's not save to wake her here since…I…I still don't know what to tell her once she is awake…" Eli said before she ate the last of her meal with Arisa's help.

"That's rare… knowing you who always good at anything, I mean… I never thought you can get stuck in this kind of situation… that girl surely brought so many things on your life…" Meg said.

"I know…" Eli replied.

"Why not just kill her? You know she is unworthy to live around here…" Meg said.

Everyone surprised to hear it,

"What are you saying, of course I can't do that! She is my lover!" Eli said.

"Yes, and that is a very horrible suggestion… Meg…" Kotori said.

"We can cure her, right? Why not just do that?" Umi said.

"Yeah….we can try injects another blood?" Honoka said.

"But, I think Lilith said, it doesn't work on alpha werewolf?" Hanayo asked.

"That's true, it doesn't work… because alpha werewolf can't get an error from another chimera blood existence, instead, they will absorb them just like if they ate another chimeras… so to completely stop her, there's only two choice… one is to kill her, second is…." Meg paused.

"…. You know it, Eli… and you know the requirement as well…." Meg said.

Eli bit her lips.

"I'm not going to force you, but think about it once again… I hope you're choosing the best for our kind… especially because you're going to be a mistress… everyone put their trust on you…." Meg said.

"Meg-nee-san! Shut up!" Arisa shouted.

Everyone looks astonished as Arisa yelled at her.

"She has enough burdens on her shoulder—you shouldn't try to make it feel heavier…" Arisa said.

"I'm just telling the truth…" Meg said.

"Listen, Meg, we're trying to ignore the fact that you are used to be on Leon's side… and with you trying to suggest things like that to Eli, I'm not going to forgive you anymore…" Umi said.

"No matter how you convinced us that you're already not on his side anymore, we're still keeping that in our memory—the time when you chased us down through the streets… we will still sue you for doing so once Leon is found." Kotori said.

"Our feeling, is not something to play with, ok? So do not think that you can get off the hook so easily…" Umi said.

"You're keeping grudge on me…" Meg said.

"We do… we surely do…" Umi said.

"Oh, come on… this dinner is an apology, ok? It's not poisoned too, everything here is completely healthy…" Meg said.

"Don't make us regret eating it…" Hanayo said as she frowns.

Meg sighed.

"Fine, I'm sorry… but my point is… Eli, she is your responsibility, not others…" Meg said.

"I know…" Eli replied.

"Onee-san! Don't listen to her! I'll help you out!" Arisa said.

"I will too, Eli, I have no idea what actually going on, but I'm very sure, I'll be able to help you out with all of my power…" Umi said.

"Me too!" Honoka said.

Eli smiled weakly at them.

"Thank you, everyone… but she is right… Nozomi is my responsibility… I'll take care of her…" Eli said as she stood up.

"Onee-san!" Arisa tried to call her, Eli ignored her and she walks out with Nozomi on her arm.

Everyone remained quiet sadly as they watch Eli walking so weakly.

"That was unexpected…didn't know she actually care that much about her." Meg said as she fix her glasses.

"Thank you for the meal… We're going back home…" Umi said as she stood up followed by the others.

"Yeah, it was nice…" Hanayo said a little coldly.

Arisa rolled her eyes,

"I'm out too…"

Everyone began to leave the room in silence.

"….and that's awkward…" Meg said as she watches everyone left.

* * *

><p>Ayase family's resident, bedroom;<p>

Eli placed Nozomi on the bed next to her, she is still sleeping quietly.

_…thinking about it…. Lilith is right about I should not spoil her…To let her do whatever she wants…. It's true that she loves me, but… does she actually care about the others too? She has grown this obsessive and clingy, I doubt it will be easy to change everything…_

Eli said in her mind.

_But Meg also have a point… if I let her stay here any longer—she will certainly be a big trouble soon… she could go raging again if I didn't fulfill her wish…and maybe jealous when I did something for others… this is really confusing…_

Eli said again in her mind. Suddenly, she could hear her phone vibrates on her table. Eli quickly picks it up— she didn't expect she already have so many mails.

_Ah, didn't realize it… too busy thinking…._

She thought before she open her first mail,

_From: Sonoda Umi_

_Evening, Eli…. I know you're trying to figure out what to do with Nozomi, maybe you would prefer to take Lilith's suggestion—as in, taming her. I do think it's the best option, I'll be gladly to help you tame her if you like— should I get you a whip?_

Eli chuckled,

_No…no way…, that kind of taming won't work…She'll be gladly be punished…_

Eli said in her mind as she open the next mail,

_From: Minami Kotori_

_Eli-chan, I guess now you're in the same position as me in the past, except I don't think I'll able to decide for you— but I do think Lilith's suggestion is worth a try and Meg's suggestion is… uhm…. well… last effort… but no-no… let's not do that, ok? I love Nozomi-chan too… _

_But anyway, maybe you can try to make her meditate just like Umi-chan? She is doing good with it…_

Eli smiled.

_I think the only time she stop moving is when she is asleep… so, I doubt she will ever want to meditate…_

She said in her mind as she go to the next mail,

_From: SuperUltraGigaMegaAmazingCutestIdolNikoNikoNi_

_Ey, Eli, Just to remind you, Nozomi is still Nozomi, she is been aggressive from high school—and you're already the only one who can tame her… but if you think you want to make her do what she did in the past, why not take her to somewhere that make her feel nostalgic? The glass garden perhaps? _

_Good luck! Niko-Niko-Ni!_

Eli chuckled,

_Your contact name hasn't changed from a lot of years ago, I guess I just somehow like it that you changed it? But anyway, your suggestion is pretty good… I'll consider it…_

Eli said in her mind as she move to the next mail,

_From: Koizumi Hanayo_

_Uh…Eli-chan… I don't know how this will help but, if you're thinking to try to reduce something—it can't be just be done in one single cut. Like… if you're addicted to rice, then you shouldn't just stop eating it all so sudden. It has to be slowly cuts the portion off until either completely never eats or eats less…_

_Do I make any sense to you?_

Eli nodded,

_Pretty much, but I got what you mean…._

Eli moved to the next mail.

_From: Hoshizora Rin_

_Baby—In Training—Rookie—Champion—Ultimate—Mega—Burst Mode._

_Sly Nozomi-chan— Mature Nozomi-chan — Wolf Nozomi-chan — Alpha Werewolf Nozomi-chan — ?_

_Eli-chan! You see, this is the evolution chart of Nozomi-chan! You already do great on her evolution route! Now it's time to evolve her into her next phase? You can do it, Eli-chan! You're the best Nozomi-tamer! Plus, the one and only!_

Eli giggled,

_Did someone playing too much game? But thanks, that was amusing…_

Eli moved to the next mail.

_From: Kousaka Honoka_

_Eli-chan, I'll send you a few chocolate mochi soon, ok? It's free! I know you've been through a lot of burden and responsibility so I want you to have it as my way to respect your hard work!_

_P.S: Don't stress about it. We're all here for you._

Eli smiled,

_Harasho….Chocolate Mochi…_

Eli said in her mind as she changed to the next mail.

_From: HellzPrincezzzMakiChanIzCutezOmfg_

_If you are sick, our clinic can provide you the solution, but if you're talking about Nozomi, we don't have any doctor that will be able to handle her…. but there's one person who can help her—and her name is Ayase Eli._

_Good luck._

_P.S: Is my name in your phone still HellzPrincezzzMakiChanIzCutezOmfg? That wasn't me, ok? I don't know who did….not like I care…_

Eli chuckled,

_Thanks… but yeah, who change your contact name?_

Eli tried to switch the mail again—but there's no more left.

_Guess that's it from everyone…._

Eli put down her phone. She turned her eyes to Nozomi again,

_I wonder what I should say to you when I release you from this spell…_

Eli said in her mind.

_But I'm very sure that I couldn't kill you…. Nozomi… even though you keep being corrupted by your own desire… even if you will slowly destroy my life—as in, you won't stop changing to the worse and keep burdening me with your demands… I really prefer to keep you all for myself and ignore the world—but I know it's not wise to do so…. I have to find a way to cure you without having to sacrifice that much…._

Eli strokes her cheek gently,

_God, please guide me to get through this trouble… I wish to be able to return her to who she truly is—and there is only your miracle to make my dream comes true from the toughest struggle that I made. Because we believe, you'll never abandon us—the Sinner of Eden's child. Hear my voice, hear my prayer._

And as Eli gave Nozomi another strokes,

Arisa came by.

"Onee-san..." Arisa said.

Eli turned around.

"I have something I need to tell you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, That's part 1...Idk how long this will be, but let's keep the story going on, ok?<strong>

**And yes, All the Taylor Swift lyric credits will be added at the end of light chapter ending xD**

**There will be more of it later lol. I'm her fans so can't be helped xD**


	23. Light Ending : A Mistake to Believe

**Here is part 2, ppl...**

**Thanks for reviews/comments/faves/follows! I love them all!**

* * *

><p>Ayase's residence, early morning;<p>

Nozomi woke up carefully from her long slumber, at first she was all calm until she realized— her lover isn't next to her. She also just realized that her ring is gone from her finger, she quickly jumps out from her bed.

"Ericchi?" Nozomi called.

No response.

She tried to walk out to the kitchen— she could see a plate with rice, vegetables, and meats placed on the table neatly along with a bowl of soul food. She approached it and noticed a piece of letter slipped under the plate. Nozomi took it out.

_I have to go somewhere with Arisa, don't worry about me, ok? Please eat your breakfast and help others when they need. _

_Love you…_

The letter said.

Nozomi smirked,

"If I can smell another's scent on your body when you got back, I swear I'll look for them and kill them at sight…" Nozomi mumbled as she took the plate and bowl to the dining table. She began to eat her breakfast quietly and paused as she could see another letter placed on the dining table. She took it and read it carefully,

_It's been a while for you to stay at home at your own, right? Why don't you do some chores? If you do that, I'll praise you when I get home…_

_P.S Don't forget to pick up the laundry!_

Nozomi smiled slightly,

"Well, at least you promised me something good…"

She said as she continues to eat her meal.

* * *

><p>After she finished with the chores,<p>

She decided to go out to pick up the laundry. As she got to Wash and Clean Laundry Center,

"I'm from Ayase residence, where's the Laundry?" Nozomi rudely barged in.

"Ah, Nozomi…. hi… you surprised me…" Umi said.

"Looks like someone is not in a good mood…" a man said.

"Skip the good talk, I just need my Laundry…" Nozomi said.

"Yes mam…" he replied as he quickly searches for it.

"Nozomi, aren't you a little impolite? I believe Eli won't like it…" Umi said.

Nozomi remained quiet for a moment,

"She didn't even ask if I like it to be left alone… and she never told me that… so who cares?" Nozomi said.

"Here is your Laundry mam…" the man on the counter placed it on the table. Nozomi took her wallet and placed some money on the counter and quickly leave without any words.

"That was rude as hell…" The man said,

"I'm just glad the worse doesn't happen… but either way, now I can see how bad it is…" Umi said.

"Yeah man….but at least she gives me plenty of money…" The man sighed.

Umi sighed too.

"Thanks for today, Prosecutor Sonoda, you'll give the right justice to him for my sister, right?" the man said.

"Will do, Clerk, but I just hope we can catch him today…" Umi said.

"I'm counting on you….and… your…detective friend…." Clerk said.

* * *

><p>As Nozomi got home,<p>

She opened the front door and walks in quickly, she could see a sticky note placed on the coat hanger with a flash disk hanging near it. Nozomi picks them up,

_This is the files that were left in the police station, Umi sent it this morning. A few polices finally willing to cooperate with us to look for Leon, the big boss. Apparently, they're paid handsomely. I'm sure he is struggling now since Lilith isn't here to support him anymore._

The letter ended.

Nozomi smiled faintly before she heads to the bedroom to pick up her laptop. She opened her bag and once again, a letter stuck in it.

_To think about it though, maybe you and him shares something similar? Both of you are alphas… and both of you can't live without someone specific…like, Lilith….or me?_

_Joking, Nozomi is capable of doing things on her own, right? I don't remember to know the Nozomi that can't do things on her own…_

The letter ended.

"Ericchi is so proud, it's you that can't live without me, right? You need someone to help you maintain your territory—and of course, your daily service…." Nozomi giggled.

She decided to look through the files she just received and began to do a quick reading through it. apparently, Honoka and Umi already investigated the room and did an interview with Meg to help them finding out about Leon and his plan.

They even found the list of Police names who got themselves joining Leon's project to create a world with Chimeras domination, on the good side, he has been trying to expand jungles and planting trees all over the town—creating a good environment idea for the living of all chimeras.

Nozomi tried to browse through more files— there's a lot of sketches and blueprints of new home building in the future that Leon wanted. A home that always surrounded by trees, planted with it on every level even for apartment— Nozomi took an interest to it. She was then trying to get through a few more pictures and stopped when she reads,

_A Home for My Dearest Mother_

A title that placed on a mansion with gothic styled decorations and lavender flowers planted everywhere. Most of the house is colored with dark purple and shadow black. It's not a bad house, but it just looks gloomy for Nozomi's taste— though she likes the idea of it being mysterious.

She tried to browse further and found a sketch of a castle with plants all over the area, it says

_A King's home_

Then as she continues to browse again, she found blueprints of the castle. Apparently, Leon is aware of her mother's hobby. He planned a brothel to be placed inside the castle and a few rooms that specially built for 'boyfriends'. But he also not forgot about laboratory.

Nozomi continued her browsing and once again stopped at a familiar building, it says,

_Nishikino Clinic—Future Looks_

He is redesigning the clinic into more lively and comfortable, but still with plants dominating the design overlooks. When she got through those files, she found that Maki's parents rejects the agreement with Leon, it was seen from the documents that captured with camera— apparently Leon offered the design to their parents and telling them about the future of their clinic, but they said that it would be too complex for some patient and the natures aren't that easy to control, they would cost a lot more too since they will need extra gardener. It's a good design but not effective and they are always looking for effectiveness in their clinic.

Nozomi is sure this one is related to what happen with Maki at later day when she is called to the photo studio and forced to be a Chimera.

As she remembers that moment, she also remember how she was so focused on solving the case and she also remember that she have a few written documents somewhere in her room. She started to wonder, when did she become careless about the case and why did she start to forget about the reason of her as a werewolf to begin with. Her head is always filled only eat, sex and having some other fun with specific someone.

She also wonder, perhaps she has been very selfish and aggressive with everyone. Maybe she should try to control herself more often, not just to take control over her transformation which she is able to control at ease. There are just so many things that get in her mind as she thinks about what she has been doing.

She decided to keep going on and once again stopped at a folder named 'the execution of Lilith'

She tried to look through it, there's a lot of picture of the broken machine and also a few other pictures which apparently was taken before everything. Leon documented the making of the machine as well. The documents say, the machine named Lycaon Executor— a special machine that was supposed to be used to kill a werewolf as horrible as it could be. Though Nozomi remember the machine's cage weren't even able to hold her for a second as she could crash it down at ease. The machine is clearly a failure.

But then as she look through it, she could also see that he is indeed documented the time when he caught the fraud her in werewolf form— but it's still somewhat sickening to see herself being caught by the police and put in into the cage. Then she could also see that he made a video of the process… the machine warped her in chain, squeezed and impaled with a lot of metal stakes at her. It's a very horrible death.

Then at the end of the video, Leon started to speak,

"See, Ayase Eli? That's your wife to be…. she is weak as hell… how could you like her? What a come down for a Mistress of succubus…"

"I'll send her body to your home, ok? But I had to take her heart… because I need it…" he continued before the video ended with her werewolf form transformed into a skinny woman with dark purple hair and no fashion attached to her.

She began to wonder… where was she during that time? How could she let that happen to someone and how could she think horribly about that someone before? Lilith was her friend and even though their friendship was started with something alike, it was still fun to talk to Lilith in person— plus the fact that she and her often talk with each other through chats.

Then Nozomi tried to browse for another and found another folder with name 'a message for Nozomi-chan'

Nozomi opened it and found a recorded audio. She started to play it,

The audio started with sound of Eve yelling about something, then a voice of Maki trying to calm her down and said that the recording is starting,

"Ahaha…Nozomi-chan! How are you? I hoped that I could talk to you directly but you were asleep on Elichika's arm as you came to visit me… did you go berserk when she heard she want to visit me?" Lilith's voice followed with a chuckle from herself.

"I know you'll be very jealous, I can't blame you though, because that is what growing in you…."

Lilith giggled again.

"I don't know when or how you will listen to this but… Nozomi, you know what? I've been watching you from long ago. Maybe you can call me a stalker but, to tell you the truth, I always can't help myself when I see you being so passionate with Elichika. It tears me out… but then I realize, you were the one that she chose… not me…. and I shouldn't protest about it…"

Lilith sighed weakly.

"Anyway, this is just a coincidence, but… when I know you're an alpha werewolf, I know that it means I have to watch you more often… and to remember that Elichika is like….a cousin….to me…no…. a sister…. To me… all that I wish is to keep you safe and happy so that Elichika will be also proud of me to be her…. cousin…."

Nozomi could hear her sobbing slightly.

"I know it's horrible of me to leave you early…and to not finish my research… I wish that I could give you a solution about your terrible traits that growing inside you… I want to know about how to make you less troublesome for everyone… and for Elichika… I've asked Elichika to try to tame you with a few special training…but I'm not sure how you will take it… I hope you're not thinking that you're being humiliated…but either way, you like being punished by Elichika, right? Have she ever use strap on to punish you, I heard it's fun?"

Lilith continued.

"Sis…. That's not an important detail to mention…" Eve said, she sounded a bit further from her.

"Ah, right..I should've talk about BDSM tips… I've got plenty you know!" Lilith said cheerfully.

"Don't make me regret bringing this recorder to you!" Maki's voice said.

"Joking! Joking! Anyway! My point is, Nozomi-chan… Elichika… Maki-chan, or anyone else…. None of them can change you… they are only able to help you to change… but the only one who can change you is yourself… but perhaps if I could give you a few tips…. The time when your wild side tells you to do something anarchy… or just… selfish… you can always try to remember the one you love… try to remember what they say about it and what they think about it… I believe Elichika already give you a lot of lectures before?"

"I'm not sure how your wild sides work though, did you just happen to want to do it at your own? Or is it because of a specific voice makes you go crazy? Not sure… basically… to listen or to remember how love is like is something you can do to tame yourself… to be honest, I'm a little scared when I say this kind of thing to you since… you're a masochist…. You could've taken word 'love' differently…"

"Speaking of which, how's your sex life? Did you try what I told you in the beginning? Like… moan and tell Elichika that you want her? I'm not very sure about how you did it, but if your sex life is amazingly addictive, then you're doing it right… some people doesn't like it though because it sounds slutty, but how else to boots someone's libido? Especially when they're a dominant type like Elichika?" Lilith chuckled.

"I know we often talk about sex all the time, but I never get to ask you about if the previous tips works or not… I think Elichika is a little tricky but… I guess you know her much, yes? Either way, you have to research about it on your own from now own… we can't discuss about it anymore…I'm really sorry…" Lilith said.

"I'm sorry that I can't get to see your baby too… even though… I know you're aborted by an irresponsible specific someone… ah—if you ever want it again, why don't you ask Elichika to grow a stick or something and tell her to ejaculate inside you? It's amazing!" Lilith said.

"Lilith! What the heck you're saying! That's disturbing!" Maki yelled.

"Sis…I'm imagining it now…I'm imagining it now… You're ruining me!" Eve yelled.

"Ehh? But we can always use our common ability to add more pleasure, no? Besides, it is fun to have something hot pouring inside instead of just from outside and poured in… the warmth level is decreased… less pleasure…"

"T-That's because you like males!" Maki yelled.

"You're gay?" Lilith said.

"Wh-what the hell?! Did I ever say I am?" Maki yelled.

"So you're gay or straight or both?" Lilith asked.

"None of your business! Just…Stop this conversation already or I'll stop recording!" Maki yelled.

"Yeah! What Maki meant is that Nozomi might enjoy that kind of talk but Nozomi might not enjoy it because she is gay… we never know! Some woman already got disturbed by imagining male's part, you know!" Eve yelled.

"hnn… but I think Nozomi-chan is fine with that, right Nozomi-chan? Ah! maybe I should also tell you, after every sex, you should always remember to tell your partner that—…."

"I'm turning off the recorder…" Maki cuts in.

"Ahhh! Maki-chan! Don't do that! I still want to talk!" Lilith begged.

"Just say your prayer and be gone! Pervert!" Eve yelled.

"Aaaa-a-a-a! I still want to talk to Nozomi-chan!" Lilith begged.

"Basically, Nozomi… Sis wants you to take care of yourself from now on, because she is gone and she can't share anymore perverted talks with you— but it was fun for her and it's nice to have someone who can talk with about it…. because I'm simply very disgusted with it!" Eve said.

"That's boring Eve! Let me say good bye on my own!" Lilith said.

"Do that properly!" Eve yelled.

"Nozomi-chan! Be well, ok? Take care of Elichika too! Also, this beautiful world! Be honest to yourself, ok? I know you're a good girl deep inside! Ah! One more! If you want to do a good cunnilingus—…."

And with that, the audio stopped. Nozomi remained quiet… part of her want to laugh for the silliness, part of her is sad because she is losing a good friend, but part of her also saying that she should be happy that there is no more competition for her….

She started to wonder, which part of her is her true self... there's so much feeling mixed in one as she heard her talking and also so much memories going around her.

Suddenly, as she began to think more about it, she could hear a voice,

"Humans destroy the nature, you have to take over the control to stop them…"

Nozomi quickly turns around, she couldn't see anyone…

"You're the chosen alpha, you have to take over the control to show your mightiness…"

She could hear the voice again from somewhere. She wonders where it actually comes from until she look into a mirror, a transparent giant wolf standing beside her, she quickly jumps out from her place,

"The…elder spirit? How could you…." Nozomi said.

"Follow your heart, don't doubt… you're the chosen alpha… you have to show your mightiness… you have to grip on the control… you're a werewolf, the mightiest race… follow your heart, don't doubt…"

Nozomi remained quiet as the elder spirits started to disappear.

As it happen, she could feel something strange trying so hard to get a grip of her mind, she feel like her body started to burn and forcing her to transform.

She quickly grabs her phone and dialed a number,

She waited for the call to connect, but all she got was a message of out of service.

"No… I can't transform… I'm not going to do it… I can control it…!" Nozomi struggled as she keep trying to call the person she really need right now.

"That is your heart desire, seek for your missing lover, destroy every enemy on your path, this whole world is your territory, you're the mightiest…" the voice said again.

"No…I can wait for Ericchi…"

"Don't let anyone touch your lover… don't let her wander too far from you … and don't let her go from you…"

She knows part of her agreed to that and in the very moment, she began growl and—

* * *

><p>The clinic, morning;<p>

Eve returned to the apothecary and started to work as usual, the apothecary is quiet and calm as usual and costumers are going in and out. Medicines keep getting sold from time to time after the incidents, but most of them visit the apothecary during night time.

Kotori came in with her wheelchair along with Honoka.

"Morning…" Kotori greeted.

"Ah, Kotori…" Eve said.

"Morning, Eve!" Honoka said.

"Morning, Honoka…"

Kotori and Honoka approach the counter and placed a bouquet of flowers and a photo album.

"This….?" Eve flustered,

"It's for you, knowing you're currently mourning for your loss, we want to give you something to cheer you up…" Kotori said.

"Me? Mourning? Nah… not a chance… especially when it's about that goof head…" Eve said.

Honoka and Kotori smiled faintly,

"You don't need to act tough…" Honoka said.

Eve sighed weakly.

"Then I guess…thanks…." Eve said as she took the gift.

"We cried when someone we love gone…and at least we have a grave to mourn at too but as for you…. I heard she just disappears to the air…so…I thought, maybe a memento would be nice…" Kotori said.

Eve smiled faintly as she open the photo album. It's all about Lilith—most came from the magazine and their own photo session, there also some silly moments that they capture during the photo session…

"Such a goofball…" Eve mumbled.

Kotori giggled,

"That she is… she often messes up with the other idols, claiming herself to be a hungry lesbian in action and start chasing them around the studio…" Kotori said.

"I've never heard that from her…" Eve said,

"That because it was only told by one of our amateur model, she said the prank was pretty scary because Lilith touching everyone and she was so quick…" Kotori said.

"Should've just kicked her in the ass…" Eve said.

Kotori giggled,

"I think there's only you who can do that…" Kotori said.

Eve sighed,

"Well… now that she is gone… I don't think I can do that…" Eve said.

"Anyway, have you two heard from Rin-chan? I think Nozomi-chan is supposed to be already in second check point by now?" Honoka asked—she is currently holding her phone.

"Eh? No?" Kotori said.

"Ah, is that about the secret training you all planned last night?" Eve asked.

"Hehe. Yup, Eli-chan is going to be very busy today… she said she have business to do in her home world…" Honoka said.

"So we have to try doing this, it's a little risky but we made sure everyone is well guarded just in case Nozomi-chan getting upset all so sudden..." Kotori said.

"Umi-chan said, Nozomi doesn't looks like in good mood when she is arrived in her first check point, she might be getting worse at second…so we have to make sure Rin-chan is doing well…" Honoka said.

"Ah— that would be troublesome, yes… my sister said Alpha werewolf is just very hard to predict as they always act at their own will… and they're powerful too… but…according to the previous research though, the last alpha werewolf before Nozomi, he is sort of getting a mental issue—such as talk to himself and getting scared all so sudden… but that's usually happen during the full moon phase…." Eve explained.

"Does Nozomi do that?" Honoka asked.

"No…don't think so… she is always calm and collected—but maybe that only because Eli-chan is close to her?" Kotori asked.

"Probably…" Honoka said.

"Then, you probably will have to be alarmed since if there's anything happen, she won't be there to help you at all… and… it might be full moon too tonight..." Eve said.

"Uhnn...yeah, but we really wanted to help her, we really don't want her to do what Meg suggest…" Kotori said.

"Meg? What did she suggest?" Eve asked.

"She suggests Eli-chan to kill her if she get out of control…" Honoka said.

Eve frowned,

"I see… then this might be serious problem… I'll help you all out…ok?" Eve said.

"Yeah, that's another reason why we're here!" Kotori said.

"Oh…so the gift was just an excuses?" Eve asked.

"N-No-no! of course not!" Honoka and Kotori said.

"Joking… now tell me your plan…I'll see what I can do…" Eve said.

* * *

><p>The city, morning;<p>

A giant werewolf—wearing a stretchable sweater and trouser walking around the city, sniffing around with a bag on her arm, some people began to get frightened by the size—though they tried to stay calm as she pass by. She is really trying so hard to find her lover scent, though her search gets no result.

Suddenly a familiar scent attracts her. She quickly tried to track that one instead until she reached to a place–a yakiniku shop. She tried to walk in, luckily the door is big enough—but she will certainly hit the ceiling if she stands straight so she has to crawl in. There is not much customer inside the place—and some is close to scream but they are shushed by the shop keeper.

"Hey, don't yell at my customer…" he said.

They remained quiet and started to watch on the giant werewolf behavior. The giant werewolf thinking for a moment…

Then she pointed to a menu.

"Ah, ok, I suppose you will want the jumbo size too?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Right-gotcha…" he said as he quickly prepares the meal. She stared to look around—she remembers this is the place where she usually go with her lover. It's too bad that she didn't go with her today…though she still remember a lot of things when she is here—yet it's still feel nostalgic for her.

After a moment, her meal arrived. She is about to chow it down but then she remembers what her lover used to tell her back then…

_Sheesh…Nozomi, when it's about yakiniku, you always get all messy…. Behave for me, will you?_

She stopped and tried to look for chopstick. She picks it up and began to politely eat with chopstick.

After she finished, she was about to leave—but then she remember again,

_Nozomi! Don't forget to pay!_

She stopped and quickly searches in her bag for her wallet. Then she paid to the shop keeper.

"Ah, thank you! Hope to see you again!"

She decided to leave after she got the cash back.

As she walks out, she could see a vending machine— the machine that used to be old and rusty now already renewed. She remembers that her lover used to always buy her a can of hot green tea from it. She decided to head there to get the same thing.

* * *

><p>At the other side of the town,<p>

Rin, Hanayo, Niko and Maki already waiting under a tree…

"Hnn…. She supposed to be passing this way around this hour nya…." Rin said.

"Maybe she is using another way…" Hanayo said.

"Just quiet and wait… remember that we supposed to pretend that Maki-chan is out of control and we are all running for our life…" Niko said from the shadow.

"Uhn…Niko-chan… Nozomi can't see you if you're hiding in the shadow like that…"

"T-the sun is bright! You're going to kill me!"

"How she supposed to know you're in need of help if she can't see you….sheesh…" Maki said.

"I-I'll go out when she is close!" Niko said.

Maki sighed.

"Let's just wait for one more hour, ok? If she isn't here…mission failed… and I go back to clinic… we're still short of peoples, you know… there's not much applicant yet…" Maki said.

"Uhh..Maki-chan, can't you just smell her nya?" Rin asked.

"There's too much scent around here, I can't tell… and…. Niko…. Your….uh… sunblock smells too strong on my nose…" Maki said.

"You can just say your nose is useless…" Niko said.

"W-what's that? It's your fault for using a sunblock with strong scent…. and Hanayo… you have tuna Onigiri in your bag, right?" Maki said.

"H-how do you know?!" Hanayo said.

"I told you there's so much scent here and your tuna smells strong too… there's also chicken and roasted pork…." Maki said.

"T-that's amazing…Maki-chan…." Hanayo said.

"….and uh, Rin, you should wash your jacket…" Maki said.

"But it smells like ramen-shop nya…" Rin said.

"That's the reason… and it's mixed with your sweats too…" Maki sighed.

"Ah—Maki-chan don't tell them nya!" Rin said.

"The sweats one is kind of giving off though, I can smell it too…." Hanayo said.

"Heh—me too…. you really should wash that jacket…." Niko said.

"T-that's embarrassing-nya!" Rin said.

"You don't looks embarrassed…" Niko said.

"I am-nya!" Rin protested.

"H-hey! Wait! Shush! I can smell something else— a very strong scent…" Maki said.

"Eh?" Everyone quickly hides behind the tree.

"It smells like a chimera…. But I'm not sure…. But I know it's strong…." Maki said.

"That's probably Nozomi-chan! let's go!" Niko said as she pops from the shadow.

"W-wait! Niko-chan! It's not always—…."

And before Rin could finish her words… Niko is already in front of the tall figure…but….

"L-L-Leon?!" Niko said.

"Eeeeh?!" Maki, Rin, and Hanayo surprised.

"Shit…" Leon said before he quickly run.

"C-Catch him-nya!" Rin shouted.

"Call the others!" Maki said as she shoved her hand bag and quickly run to chase him along with Niko. Rin and Hanayo quickly make a call.

"Umi-chan! Umi-chan!" Rin yelled.

"W-wha? Ouch…my ear… it's a lot more sensitive you know…" Umi said.

"Umi-chan we found Leon!" Rin said.

"Wh-what?!"

* * *

><p>The Apothecary,<p>

Eve continue to work quietly behind the counter, listing the medicine stock. She stopped as she could feel someone coming by…

"Who's there?!" She said aggressively.

"It's me…" Meg said.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Police's custody? You're a suspect…" Eve said.

"I'm bored, so I want to go out for a bit… I'll be back there later…" Meg said.

Eve sighed.

"You just don't know how to be a suspect, huh? Very well…" Eve said as she return to her work and ignored Meg.

Meg fix her glasses,

"Eve….I…"

"Sister didn't say anything about you… she is just gone after leaving a message to Nozomi—which hopefully she listened to it…" Eve said.

"I…I see…" Meg replied.

"Say, do you know anything about werewolves? I believe you've been following up on sister's research…" Eve said.

"No… Not quite… but… I do know a few things about werewolf and the spirits… I recovered it when I went to check on that village… but I don't believe on such kind of thing… but Lilith insists that it might be actually true—but it's still out of possibility for me so Lilith still hold that in her research…" Meg replied.

"What do you mean?" Eve asked.

"Well, Lilith mentioned this research as the Alpha Werewolf and mental disorder, you may never heard it before but Lilith said, your ability might be a good key to solve this. If you can see it and you can communicate to it, maybe you can figure out something as well…" Meg said.

"Why none of you told me before? I could've done it earlier…" Eve said.

"Lilith still not sure of it since her test subject, never shows the signs and you never asked about it…." Meg said.

Eve rolled her eyes.

"Just…. Meg…. where is this village… I'll go…"

* * *

><p>The Town center,<p>

Nozomi wandered around the area and she found herself to be attracted with a bright reflection, she turned around and her eyes caught a view that she used to see before— and she really remember well.

She looks through the glass wall— and as her eyes meet the gardener who've been tending the garden inside…the gardener looks like screaming and then fall to the ground. Nozomi went a little panic and as she was about to break the glass…

_Ahh! Ericchi! I really want to just come in from here… the glass is so clear and the garden looks tempting!_

_There, Nozomi, the entrance is on the other way, we should buy the ticket and get inside properly…_

And with that, Nozomi quickly search for the entrance instead.

As she got to the ticket stand, the keeper just fainted in instant, luckily it's always rare to see anyone around this place— Nozomi pouts, she decided to take one ticket and left the money on the table before she walks in.

She searched for the previous gardener and as she walks through the garden, she began to remember a few flash backs in her mind. The time when she walks together, just her and her lover… she believes it was very gentle and sweet… and then as she focused on one of the vase with a hibernating plant above it,

_Ericchi…Ericchi, just a wonder, why are you taking me to the garden in winter?_

_Hmm…? Why? Well…. Because I really want to see how hibernating plants looks like… because I'm sure, I'll see them bloom again when spring arrive…. And I'm sure too, they'll grow very gently and beautifully, like you…._

Nozomi paused for a moment, then she turned to the reflecting glass— seeing herself in a giant werewolf form…

It really doesn't describe gentle and beautiful… she looks rough and scary….

Tough she tried to shake that off for now. She focused on looking for the fainted gardener.

As she found her, she placed her on a table very gently and starts to look for something to warm her up. She saw a leather cloth neatly placed on the table— she decided to take it and covered it to her. Then she also got a stack of towel nearby. She placed it under the gardener head as pillow.

She turned away from the gardener— and she just realized the gardener must not have finisher her job yet. She decided to see what kind of job she was up to.

She only could see a few empty pots…at first she is a little flustered, but then she remember…

_During winter, a few species of plants are able to survive but some will die because they just aren't made to survive in the cold. Usually, gardeners would take these dead plants off the pots and wait for a few weeks before spring arrives, then they will replant the seed at a week before spring because it's already getting a little warmer by then…_

_Hmm…Ericchi, are you a gardener?_

_No… why would you think me as one, sheesh…._

Nozomi turned to the floor, she could see a paper of plant list and a few bags of seeds fell on the ground, scattered. She turned to the fainted gardener—then to her surrounding…

* * *

><p>The town's road;<p>

Police cars running fast along with a few motorcycles, Rin already on a daring red sport motorcycle along with Hanayo sitting behind her,

"We're on the route, Honoka-chan…" Hanayo said on her phone,

"Really? I can't see you… I'm inside Kotori-chan's car…" Honoka said through the phone,

"We're on Maki-chan's bike, it's red…" Hanayo said.

"Oh— that bike…. Hmmm….Ahhh there there!" Honoka said.

"Maki-chan should be ahead along with Niko-chan… I'm not sure but I think she is in her werepanther form since Leon is using his Werelion form." Hanayo said.

"We can see her from here…" Umi said— she is connected with their calls. Umi is on a police helicopter and carrying a sniper gun.

"Ah, Umi-chan! Can you see Leon too?" Honoka asked.

"Yes, he is just a little ahead from Maki. Maki is going to get him soon—split up! We'll corner him!" Umi said.

"Got it!" Honoka said.

Umi hung her phone on her pocket.

"Now… I'll make sure he is paralyzed as he got caught…" Umi prepared her gun.

* * *

><p>The mountain, abandoned village;<p>

Eve and Meg searching through the rubbles, Meg is carrying a big bag on her shoulder,

"Are you tired?" Eve asked.

"Eve…. I'm a succubus… and a pure blood…. Same as you… I'm not weak... why would you ask that to me every ten minutes….?" Meg asked back.

"N-Never mind…." Eve said a little shyly.

They're awfully quiet again as they continue examining around the area.

Eve started to feel something is different on a specific spot, she decided to try approach it. There's a small foot prints that looks like a wolf footprints— and it's very fresh.

"Wolves…" Eve said.

"I knew that… you don't need to say it…" Meg said.

"I-I'm just saying in case you didn't know!" Eve said.

"Eve, I'm graduated from kindergarten, thank you…" Meg said.

"J-just shut the hell up, jerk! Let's investigate it." Eve said as she began to fly to follow the foot prints.

Meg sighed,

"What a strange woman…." She said.

* * *

><p>The town,<p>

Nozomi just finished with the glass garden— she decided to go out again to walk through some more nostalgic places. For a few minutes there, she wonder, why did she leave the house when she knows she is currently stuck in this form?

She believes it was to look for someone… but what if that someone doesn't like it if she is wandering around town in this form? That certainly be a trouble for her… not like she will mind if she gets punished, but then she started to wonder again— when did she start to enjoy something doing bad so that she could get punished? Or perhaps more like, when did she started to enjoy being in trouble?

To think about it, she certainly is being very troublesome… she realize that she has been a big burden— she knows that she will certainly be forgiven when she returns with troubles… because Eli that she knows always forgiving despite her protest and she will likely to praise her for something else. Maybe that means she needs to get something to bribe her anger? A chocolate? That would be nice…

Nozomi decided to go to the department store, but before she was able to go there, a few children started to shouts.

"Ah—Look! Look! A mascot!" they said.

Nozomi turned around. The children are running after her and their mother are following as they shouts,

"Don't run!"

Nozomi is a little flustered, though the children looks like really enjoying her furs and they started to play with her tail and some are starting to climb up to her head. Nozomi is about to retort roughly—but then she remembers…

_I really like children, even though they're naughty at times, but their curious and innocent nature always make me feel soft… I wish I can have someone who can take care of my children softly one day so that they grow as gentle person too…_

_So does that mean Ericchi want a mother? That sounds like a mother!_

_Hehe… maybe? I like beautiful and mature girl too anyway…_

She stopped and she decided to sit down instead. The children started to play around her cheerfully as their mother watch them. Nozomi replied every of their action gently and calmly.

* * *

><p>The other side of the town,<p>

Maki— with Niko sitting on her back managed to catch up with Leon, Niko quickly sank in to the shadow before Maki jumped at him. Leon retorted and the two big cats began to fight— taking attention of everyone around. Leon is clearly a very strong opponent as he could grab Maki at ease and threw her to the vehicle or walls, but Maki is a very quick opponent as she could stole a lot of chance to scratch her claws swiftly on Leon.

Umi tried to focus her gun. Niko swiftly move through the shadows and appeared with a scalpel— back stabbing Leon then she sank again to the shadow before Leon able to counter her. As he got staggered, a few polices began to shoot their gun on Leon, Maki could dodge them at ease while Leon reacts very slow to them, he pick up a vehicle and used it as a shield.

Umi is using that chance to try to aim her gun— Leon and Maki noticed the red dot from the sniping gun before Umi tried to make sure Leon is focused on it. He has been staring at it for a moment as it move to his chest and that was the time when Umi decided to shoot the gun— but unexpectedly, Maki is trying to catch the red dot and her hand actually covered his chest from getting the paralyzing ammo….

"W-what the?!" Umi surprised to see it.

Leon snapped out and he shoved the paralyzed Maki away from him before he used his other arm to throw the helicopter of where Umi was. In instant, Umi jumped down before the Helicopter blown up. Leon quickly escaped again through a building.

"The heck are you doing?!" Niko yelled at Maki who already turned back to her human form.

"Must…catch…the red dot…." Maki said before she fell unconscious.

"Are you an Idiot?!" Niko yelled.

Despite the silly drama, Umi keep on her focus to catch Leon. She tried to catch up with him— even though she isn't specialized on speed like Maki. But with her wit, Umi is able to boost her speed from time to time— using the environment and her surrounding tools. Leon stopped as she could see the group which Rin lead with Hanayo blocked his path.

Unexpectedly, he jumps up and started to climb the building— Umi quickly ran and transformed into a satyr before she decided to jump and hit Leon down with her horns. Once again, two chimeras fought with each other— but Umi is clearly not strong enough to oppose his strength. Leon threw Umi to Rin's group before he quickly tried to run to the other way— but Honoka's group caught up and blocked his path. He frowned as Honoka came up on his path— and he decided to look for another way again— yet he couldn't find anything but a big truck.

He decided to pick it up then throw it to Rin's group which still trying to recover from getting Umi fall in to them. Rin and Hanayo turned around as the truck flying to them… they're about to lost their hope as it right on top of them before a police officer suddenly showed up and held the truck—alone.

Umi quickly woke up as she heard Rin and Hanayo scream, but she is glad that what she see isn't anything gruesome.

"Papa!" Rin said.

"Nya!" He said handsomely as he smirks.

"W-wow…." Hanayo said.

Umi frowned and she quickly helps him out. As everyone focused on the heavy truck, Leon already escaped.

"Ah-dang it!" Honoka said before she decided to chase him with her feet.

She is a slow runner but she could defense against the many things he throw at her. Even though it's still unknown about what power she is actually holding, Leon surely knows that he really need to prevent a face to face battle with her.

Though as they keep on going through the town— Leon stopped when he is stuck between police vehicles that stacked in line along with the police with paralyzing gun, waiting for him. Apparently, he is been waited by the police.

Honoka caught up to him, her eyes glowing and she doesn't look very friendly as usual.

"Umi-chan… we cornered him…" Honoka said in her phone.

"Good job, we're going to be there in a few minute…" Umi said.

"M-Maki-chan still not recovered yet…" Hanayo said.

"Uhn…she should stay like that for a few more hours… it's a pretty strong medicine…" Umi said.

Leon began to panic, he tried to look around until he see another big truck parked on the road.

* * *

><p>The town,<p>

Nozomi and the kids are having fun with snuggling and taking pictures. Their mother seems to be glad that the kids are having so much fun but it's time for them to separate,

"Thanks so much for willing to play with them, they're troublesome at times…" said one of the mother.

"I wonder which company you're from?" said a mother.

Nozomi began to panic for a bit, but then she tried to look for something in her bag and she decided to take out her wallet and then a business card— Minami's fashion center business card.

"Ah…. Minami's fashion center…"

"I wonder what Minami fashion center trying to promote with a wolf mascot?"

"Hmmm…" The mothers trying to think…

Nozomi pulled her sweater.

"Ohh! I get it! They're trying to promote a stretchable fashion… it's very stretchy and will stay even when you're becoming big like a werewolf…" said a mother.

"Ahh! I get it! They really care for pregnant mother and fat people… that's so kind of them!" said the other.

Nozomi nodded.

"I should pay a visit to Minami fashion center soon…" said the mothers.

Suddenly— they all could hear a very loud bang followed with some explosion.

"W-what's that?!" the mothers began to panic, the kids quickly ran back to their mother. Nozomi stood up.

A few vehicles began to fly here and there— then they could see a big werelion running and Honoka is trying to catch up. The werelion started to keep throwing vehicles randomly and one of them is flying to the kids and the mothers.

In instant, Nozomi grabs the vehicle before it fall into them and bashed away another vehicle that is close to hit them. She roared in anger…

That was the time when the mother realized that she isn't a mascot— and the kids still cheering for her as she began to run to where Leon is.

"Ah! I see Nozomi-chan! Sh-she is in her werewolf form!" Honoka said.

"W-what? That-that's rare! I mean… she rarely be in that form lately!" Umi said through the phone.

"She is chasing Leon now…" Honoka said.

"There we go… a fight between alphas-nya…" Rin said through the phone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the mountain,<p>

Eve and Meg found a wolf's cave… At first they're not very well greeted by the guards until Eve told them that she is only wanted to console about something that related to a werewolf. The wolves guide them in… though they're still not giving them a friendly looks.

They walk through the wolves that resting for their day. Some carcass kept inside the cave and some are still fresh. It looks like they won't be in the mood to eat for a while…

They stopped as Eve could see a giant transparent wolf, sitting on a throne-like stone. Eve bowed politely— Meg just followed although she has no idea what's going on.

"O-The great wolf spirit, I'm looking for a guidance…" Eve started.

The giant transparent wolf heard her,

"Speak…" He said.

"Great, he is talking in human language…" Eve whispered.

"Wh-what? I can't hear anything or see anything…" Meg said.

"Shut the hell up…" Eve whispered.

Eve tried to compose herself, then she made a respectful gesture,

"M'lord, we have a friend who embraced the power of an alpha werewolf… though as she grown and merge their blood in her, she has also grown corrupted. May I wish to know how to help her with it…?" Eve asked.

"First of all, my friend, the beast blood already merge ever since they took their oath, thus their power may not have been in a good control. As the time pass, they will slowly learn how to get a grip of themselves, a person with high level of discipline will more likely to get in control early. Then as about for one's traits— it just still depend on who held it and how the others treat them in life…" he explained.

"She is been treated with love, M'lord, I'm sure…" Eve said.

"Friend, aren't you aware that love isn't simply to agree on every occasion…? Even us, beast will scold our pups when they do a mistake… spoiling and loving are two different things— but, in all honesty, it also depend on how one takes one love. Some of our pups love to do a mistake as they loves the attention that given to them, they might also like to create trouble to show their might to others…"

Eve remained quiet to listen.

"But… those kinds of pups are more likely to be a wise alpha one day—as they learn through troubles and experience. For a reminder, it would be best for them to be let go as they about to make a big mistake, because they will learn their lesson and taking it deep to their heart… hopefully, they will survive through it…"

Eve nodded,

"I see… thank you, M'lord…" Eve said.

"Eve, can you ask about the truth behind Toujou-san's spirit wolf power?" Meg asked.

"The Great wolf has never gives a power to anyone— they borrow, but they do not give…" the great wolf replied.

"I heard from the others, our alpha friend was able to summon wolf spirits, she called it the elder spirits…" Eve said.

The great wolf stood up from his throne,

"Then, your alpha friend is not corrupted by her own will, she is corrupted by the sinister vengeful spirit who often call themselves as the elder spirit to trick one respectful and innocent's heart. They raise her desire, they raise her hunger, and they raise her power as they slowly and secretly drain her out. They can force her to a transformation, they will always make her feel insecure, and they will always make her feel jealous of others. She will never have enough. But they will not act as they know there's a greater power than them— but they will act as they know they're the strongest around… full moon with them can cause a town turn into a graveyard in one night…." He said.

"Damn… that means…"

And before anything, Eve quickly storm out without saying a good bye.

"W-what? What happen?" Meg flustered.

And the great wolf howled.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's part 2... I hope it's still exciting enough?<strong>


	24. Light Ending : Love and Trust

**Ok, I think this ff will be over in 1 or 2 more chapters...**

**Once again, thanks for reviews/comment/follows/faves! Love it!**

* * *

><p>It's a bright place with candles and warm fire all over place,<p>

A lot of Succubus and Incubus gathered in a big hall, politely gesturing to each other as they met and having a very calm chat through the times. A Succubus and Incubus sitting on the side throne, the incubus has blonde hairs and blue eyes while the succubus is rather white hair and blue eyes. They both are wearing a majestic fur coat and fashion and a golden crown with shining red gems decorating it.

An incubus standing near the main throne, wearing black tuxedo and decent dark blue trouser, not to forget his very stylish boots that made him looks a lot cooler. He steps a little to the front and began to shout,

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Coronation Ceremony of the Demon Empress…." He started his greeting.

Eli and Arisa standing on the side of the room— Eli is in a very majestic and decent looking fashion. Arisa is less on that, she is rather look sweet than majestic.

"Onee-san…. Are you nervous?" Arisa asked.

Eli remained quiet for a moment…

"A little…" she replied.

"Good luck, Onee-san…." Arisa said with a sweet smile.

Eli sighed weakly.

"Thanks…."

"….please welcome, Mistress Ayase Eli…" he said politely as he gestured, Eli gently steps to the throne as the audience claps their hands. As Eli sit on the Throne, the Succubus and Incubus who sat on the side throne stood up and approached Eli. They waited for a succubus to arrive with a crown then they both placed the crown on Eli's head very carefully. The audience cheered. The Succubus and Incubus returned to their seat.

"The Mistress is chosen by the representatives from Ayase Family, Bathory Family, Lambert Family, and a few other families which were invited during the night, this decision is strengthen by the achievement history of Mistress Ayase Eli herself, for example, bringing a culture to our kind, introducing our kind with farming and gathering method, discovered a way to preserve our food, introducing our kind with decent fashion, and some more achievements which already recorded in the library of our world. Hopefully, the Mistress will never stop to make us proud and prosper…" he continued.

"May the God bless our kind for a better future, because we believe He will never abandon us, the sinner of Eden, hear our voice, hear our prayer…" he said along with the audience.

And the room is quiet for a moment.

"You may continue the party…" the incubus said before he left the throne area. The audience began to chat with each other again. Eli sighed a little weakly before Arisa decided to approach her.

"There… you did it, no tripping, no sneezing, no coughing…" Arisa said.

"Yeah…. Phew…" Eli said.

Arisa giggled.

"I know it's too sudden, but, they've been planning this from long ago… They always told me that you're indeed need a title soon…" Arisa said.

"I understand… They've been living in this throne for too long and need to stop worrying it…" Eli said.

"It's your responsibility and everyone always wanted you to be their mistress…" Arisa said.

Eli sighed again,

"I knew that too…" Eli said.

"Look at the bright side, you're now free to change the rule… you can get a grip on everything…" Arisa said.

"It will be a very hard work though, to make it perfect I mean… there are so much things need tending and I some needs to be done from scratches… our kind is still very outdated compared to the humans…" Eli said.

"True… and it seems that the creatures around here are still untamed… and we're all still learning how to breed them… Some of them joked about this before, said that we should just farm human…" Arisa sighed.

"We can't do that… they're not meant for that although I know it's possible…" Eli said.

"I'm sure you'll say that… and they're also sure that you'll say that…. that's why they're just joking about it…. they told me too that…if you ever actually want to make a new relation system with human too, you should tell them so that they can apply it. The current relation system is still a little….uh…barbaric…" Arisa said.

"I've already come up with plans… but mostly, I would like to make human as teacher and friend not food… We've been consuming them for too much time and they've been through so much trouble too, because I've never actually think about them before… I'd like to stop it…. I know it will be a little hard… but maybe we can start from limiting them to a specific level… which might be a good way to keep the human prosperity in control…" Eli explained.

"I'm sure there will be some who give you the voice, you're not the only one who fell in love with human…" Arisa said.

"I hope so…" Eli said.

"Ey-Eli! Or maybe… Mistress Eli?" Suddenly a succubus arrived along with a few incubus and succubus.

"Oh… Marietta de Lambert…" Eli greeted her and gestured with the others.

"Greetings… I'm here to confirm something…" she said.

"What is it?" Eli asked.

"There's a been a gossip, you're dating a non-demon….. is that true?" she asked.

Eli quiet for a moment.

"Yes it is true…" Eli said.

"Wow, you confirmed it so quickly… that was expected from the proud mistress… I believe you also can introduce us to her soon, right? I trust she have a quality that we will be amazed at?" she said.

"Yes, she will be a role model for our next generation…" Eli said gently.

"A role model? Hmm… knowing Eli…. Hmmm… nope…nothing come in mind… Who knows what kind of girl you're interested at? Like… I was sure even the hottest demon around here can't attract you—Oh wait…. You're that hottest demon…" she giggled.

"There, Marietta…!" the other succubus warned her.

"I'm sorry-I'm sorry…it just can't be helped… but to tell you the truth, Eli… there's so many demons wanting you from ever since you showed up to the public… then knowing you would only want one relationship at times make them all racing to become the greatest so you notice them…. and then you suddenly appeared to be in love with a non-demon… They're really curious about this person now…"

Eli smiled,

"I'll surprise you later… but, I just wanted to have a few opinions…. What do you think of human?" Eli asked.

"Delicious…" said one of them.

"Charming…" said the other.

"Bunch of Idiots…"

"Cultured…"

"Just fine…"

"Crunchy…"

"Their infants taste good…"

"Hypocrite…"

"I'm sure you're just trying to think of the relation system, yes?" Marietta said.

"Yes…" Eli said.

"You should talk to Bathory… they're usually be the one with best knowledge about it… but if I have to suggest you something, you still should bring your lover here and show them what kind of quality that made you in love with her. You've already become a good role model for some, showing the other person might be a good way to give a new optional standard…" she replied.

"Thanks, I'll put that in consideration…" Eli replied after she nods gently.

"You will? Great! Remember Eli, you're now a biggest influence to us all… the future of our kind is on your shoulder…" Marietta said.

Eli just replied with another smile, Arisa giving her a slight concerned looks.

* * *

><p>The Bathory estate, Library, afternoon;<p>

Eve standing with a bag on her arm and a big capsule on the other arm,

"Come on, Meg, we can't delay it! Why are you taking me here?" Eve said.

"Calm down…. Take it easy…. It won't be as bad as you think…" Meg said as she keep on searching something.

"A giant werewolf might be destroying the town by now! Do you think I can stand here and doing nothing?" Eve yelled.

"You're not doing nothing, you're currently breathing and holding those things on your arms…" Meg said.

"Haha-very funny…" Eve said sarcastically.

"Listen, I've been thinking about something… and I really-really wanted to know about it… This might be a good answer for one critical question that I've been really wanted to hear from that person… if she will ever show up in this kind of mess…"

"If you're talking about your competition with Eli, this is really not a good time to think about it…" Eve said.

"This is why I said no to your challenge before— you often made competition sounds like just a mere crap…" Meg said.

"Challenge? Do I ever challenge you?" Eve said.

"Huh? Yes, you did…. You said : I hate that you never look at me in the eyes, you should've known that I wanted it so badly...jerk face…."

Eve is about to drop her stuffs, though she remember those are important stuffs. She just stunned in her place.

"Then I said, I'm only interested on the other side of the twin, which means Lilith. She always takes competition seriously …" Meg said.

Eve really doesn't know what to say.

"Ah, either way… I really have to work this out… let's hope it's still not too late…" Meg said before she continues to work on what she has been doing.

Eve still remained quiet in her place… frozen and silent as her jaw dropped.

* * *

><p>The town center,<p>

Leon began to be more panic as he keeps on throwing vehicles on Nozomi who've been chasing him in anger. Nozomi only keep on protecting herself from it and keep on running to get him. Her run supposedly to be quick enough, though she keeps getting slowed by the attack that Leon did.

It was very brutal that almost no police or anyone else able to stay near them. Umi, Honoka, Kotori, Rin, and Hanayo decided to follow them with a helicopter which height is a lot higher from them. Niko had to accompany Maki to go back to clinic since she is still unconscious.

A lot of people evacuated from the area, vehicle all over the area, some are broken some are just flattened, buildings breaking down, broken glasses and electric poles— the city is a big mess.

"Damn it, if only Nozomi could stop him…" Umi said.

"She can, but I think that's only if he can stop throwing vehicles on her…" Kotori said.

"I wonder if we can trap him like before-nya…" Rin said.

"I think they already called a military…" Hanayo said.

"They did?" Umi asked.

"Yes, according to the data..." Hanayo said.

"Are you hacking the security system?!" Kotori said.

"Uh…I had to? Arisa taught me before…" Hanayo said.

"T-That's still amazing… but is that okay?" Umi said.

"I'm not doing anything to it, just keeping track of their command… " Hanayo said.

"Uhn...maybe you can just suggest them to block the Lion's path and let Nozomi-chan catch him?" Kotori said.

"It would be nice, but I think I want him alive so he can face his justice…" Umi said.

"So we need to somehow stop Nozomi-chan before she kills him?" Honoka asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure with how things will go… in all honesty, it scares me to imagine if our attempt to stop her will enrage her further…" Umi said,

"It's still worth a try-nya!" Rin said.

Ayase's residence, afternoon;

A big portal appeared on Arisa's room— Eli and Arisa came out from it and they are already in casual clothes.

Eli sighed heavily.

"That was tiring…" Eli said.

"You still have to pack up, Onee-san…." Arisa said.

"You're right… and… I still have to finish an unfinished matter…" Eli said.

"I think Nozomi-chan is safe…and will do good on impressing everyone…" Arisa said.

"I'm not sure, in all honesty… maybe if we took her a while back, she will be… but… lately… you see…. she is a little…. Hard to control…" Eli said.

"I'm not sure what kind of change, but… I do notice she is a little strange and her aura seems to be darkening… maybe it just because of the moon phase? It will be full moon tonight…" Arisa said.

"Her aura darkening?"

"Yes… I've seen her aura as a werewolf before… it was just ok, but days by days it just getting darker and darker… there also a time when I could feel that she is being watched… I've never mentioned it because she seems fine getting through that…" Arisa said.

"I never can't actually see it… but…if you're the one who say it…" Eli paused.

"Hmm… Onee-san… you know, I think it's related to the time when she took back a spirit from the mountain…" Arisa said.

"Huh? What kind of relation it has?"

"You see… she is a lot more prideful after that day and there never be a day without seeing her lusting over you, either from her phone or looking at you directly… It's kind of creepy for me but I can't complain… you're her lover…"

"She told me it just a harmless spirit… I've witnessed too that they're just a pack of gentle wolf…" Eli said.

"I see… then maybe it just my feeling…" Arisa said.

"Probably… I trust Nozomi knows what she is doing… she won't be taking darkness in her… it just that she need to fight off her own desire… and I believe she can do it…" Eli replied.

"If you said so…" Arisa smiled.

"Now, I should go check on her, she probably already misses me…" Eli giggled.

"Yup, she is always loyal to you after all…" Arisa said.

Eli chuckled before she walks out of Arisa's room. Though as she got out…she stopped and her eyes tell that she…is very disappointed.

"Onee-san?" Arisa wondered.

Eli remained quiet.

"Onee-san what's wrong…?" Arisa decided to go out too and as she see what Eli see….

The bedroom door is broken, a lot of scars on the wall and floor, then one broken phone flattened on the floor.

"Nozomi…." Eli said softly.

Her eyes still couldn't believe what she sees…

"Onee-san… this might be just—…" before Arisa could finish her words, Eli ran out of home—which door is strangely not broken.

"Onee-san!" Arisa couldn't catch up with Eli who already flew away. Arisa turned up to the sky, it's gloom and black smokes all over the sky. Arisa is about to leave too but she turned to her home— she is clearly needs to take care of it first…

* * *

><p>The town,<p>

Leon keeps on going on his run— he is very sure that he will never be able to beat Nozomi on face to face fight— especially with Nozomi's armored claws that could bash down any obstacles that he attempted to throw at.

As Leon took a path to the left—he found that he is blocked by a military tank, then as he tried to go to the other way—another tank blocked him. He was thinking to jump on it instead of turning to another way but helicopters began to gather at the area— aiming their gun to him.

Nozomi slow down her move as she gets closer to Leon and she intimidated him with her teeth and growls.

"Surrender, Leon! You've caused too much damage to this town!" Umi shouted with a megaphone from the helicopter.

Leon frowned, he tried to run to a tank and attempted to lift it— but Nozomi quickly grabs him and smashed him to the ground at ease.

"Nozomi! Hold it!" Umi shouted. Nozomi could hear it— she paused for a moment.

"Don't kill him! We need to make him pay with justice!" Umi shouted again.

Nozomi only grabbed the weak Leon— he is clearly very damaged from the smash and he already turned back to his human form as Nozomi's hand holding him on his neck.

"Paralyze him and take him…" Umi shouted. The armies quickly prepared the car and everything else to get him. Nozomi let the armies took him away. The police and some journalist began to gather to take pictures and information. Some of the journalist started to try asking questions to Nozomi.

"That was a really amazing show, which company you're working at?"

Nozomi couldn't answer.

"Is it hard to move behind that costume?"

"How tall are you in real? Are you actually over 2,5 meters?"

Nozomi began to get overwhelmed by questions from the journalist.

"Aaaah! Please leave her alone!" Kotori said as she ran to her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! She is working in my company! I'll take care of the later damage! Please don't sue her!" Kotori said as she held Nozomi's hand and trying to get her away from the crowd.

"Minami fashion center, is it? That's a very fine work, your werewolf costume looks very real…" said a journalist.

"Ah— so she is the boss! Care to answer some questions?" the journalist began to ask again.

"Uuhhnn…Umi-chaaaaan!" Kotori shouted. Umi quickly ran to her.

"Question and answer later! This is still a crime scene, get out! Get out!" Umi shooed them.

"That was a nice show, Prosecutor Sonoda, except it's a little too realistic…" said a detective— a very familiar detective.

"You…." Umi frowned.

"If I'm going to present in the court again, will I get humiliated again?" He said.

"It was you who disgraced yourself… we are all just putting logic and truth to create justice…" Umi said.

"Hah, big talks. The show is only bunch of frauds… fraud case, fraud prosecutor, fraud attorney, and fraud judges… all of you are actors, you know nothing about justice… the human's justice!" he said as he emphasized on 'human'.

Umi clenched her fist, though she tried her best to not to. Nozomi understand well about the conversation, though she tried her best to not be taken with her current emotion.

"You have problem? Let's take it to the court. See if anyone agrees with your justice…" Umi said calmly as she frowns at him.

"Sure…but this is just a reminder, I'll have so many things to use and I can even become a better prosecutor than you…"

"You know, you can always not present if you don't like our show…" Kotori said.

"After being ashamed in front of public? No… I'll have to do what it takes to get my name back… I am an ace detective… I know about a lot of things more than you…" he said.

"Just go home and prepare yourself… an empty argument like this will do nothing…" Umi said.

He smirked before he spits on Umi's clothes and left without any words. Umi is about to explode, though she tried to calm herself.

"Ah..Umi-chan…" Kotori quickly took out her handkerchief and hand sanitizer— attempting to clean the clothes,

"It's fine Umi-chan… he is just a loser…" Kotori said.

Umi remained quiet.

Nozomi watched the detective walking away from them, for some reason, she really wants to teach him a very good lesson. She roared once…

The detective turned around.

"N-Nozomi-chan! calm down!" Kotori said. Umi still quiet…

"Haha, are you owning a zoo now, Minami?" he said mockingly.

Nozomi roared again,

"That was a really nice sound, dude, being a mascot surely—…."

And before he could speak anything else, Nozomi jumped at him.

"Nozomi!" Umi began to move in panic.

"Nozomi-chan!" Kotori called her out.

Nozomi pin him to the floor, her eyes glaring at his frightened face. Then suddenly, a voice appearing in her head,

"He is humiliating your companion… kill him!"

Nozomi roared again and she bit off his head. Kotori and Umi couldn't say a word as they see it. Nozomi began to scatter her victim's body into pieces.

"The beast is attacking! Get armed!" The armies began to panic.

"Don't attack!" Umi shouted.

"No! Don't harm her!" Kotori shouted.

The armies still pointing their weapon to Nozomi.

"Please! This is just a misunderstanding!" Umi said.

"Please drop your weapon! She is harmless!" Kotori said.

Nozomi growled at the armies. Once again, she could hear a voice,

"They're threatening you! Don't be discouraged! You're an alpha! Show them your mightiness!"

And from that, Nozomi couldn't help herself— she jumped to one of the tank.

"W-wha…Nozomi-chan! Stop it!" Kotori shouted.

The armies began to shoot. Umi quickly took Kotori away to cover from the gunshots.

Nozomi ignored every bullet that's shot to he, a lot are recoiled from her hard skin which covered with furs or the armored claws that she had on. She began to break the tank's cap. The armies near it quickly made distance.

"Shoot it!" the other armies began to panic— one of the tank attempted to shoot her but Nozomi were able to smash the ammo away with the tank cap that she just took.

"H-Honoka! Where are you?!" Umi called her through phone as she tried to cover Kotori.

"I'm keeping an eye on Leon… we're already pretty far away from your position, what happen? I can hear gunshots!" Honoka replied.

"N…Never mind… it just that… Nozomi is losing control…" Umi said.

"Eh-hh!? Uhm…I—…"

"No-no! Stay there, Honoka, keep an eye on him… I'll find a way to solve it…" Umi said as she close the phone.

* * *

><p>At the car at where Leon is bind,<p>

"What's wrong, Honoka-chan?" Hanayo asked.

"Uhm… Umi-chan said Nozomi-chan is out of control…" Honoka said.

"Then you can go-nya…" a male voice.

"But, Rin-chan…. who will-wait….what?" Honoka turned to the source of the voice. A male police officer, he looks still young and—looks like someone. His face looks somewhat naughty and flirty though,

"Ah…You are…..?"

"Rin's papa -nya…" he smiled sweetly. Rin is just outside riding Maki's bike.

"W-wait…still though, Leon is going to be a trouble if there's no one to guard…" Honoka said.

Rin's papa smiled before he took off his hat, hiding his face then showed it again, he already grew orange furs on his cheek and whiskers near his mouth, his eyes glowing yellow and big cat ears appeared.

"I'll take care of him-nya!" He said cheerfully.

"Eeeh…?" Hanayo and Honoka surprised.

"I'm a pure blood… but don't tell Rin, ok? She is half werecat-nya…" he said.

"E-Ehhhh?!"

* * *

><p>Up on the sky,<p>

Eli giving a very disgusted looks on the town, there's so many vehicles broken here and there, ambulance going around, police cars and some other trucks inappropriately placed. Some houses and vehicles are burning. Electric poles fallen here and there, peoples are going around and even some blood pools seen along with the dead bodies.

_Is this….Is this what I got from trusting her so much?_

Eli thought as she keep flying, searching for clue about where she is.

_Didn't I tell her to help others?_

Eli thought again.

_What about the game that I've planned with everyone? Is that the cause?_

Eli thought and that's also the time when she passes through Nishikino clinic, she could see Maki being carried in by a few workers and Niko is next to her.

_Maki…..did you got badly injured because of this?_

She thought again.

_I shouldn't have trusted her to anyone…._

Eli said in her mind again,

_No…that's not right... they might have done their best...but….she….._

Eli bit her lips.

_I can't let this gone worse…_

And that time, Eli could hear some gunshots from afar.

_That…that must be them…_

* * *

><p>The town,<p>

Nozomi shielded herself with her own armored claws as the armies barraged her with gunshots. Then she roared angrily before she ran to a tank and picking it up at ease, smashing them to the other tanks and slaughter some armies that weren't able to escape from her.

Umi quickly sneaks through the tanks, Kotori is already safely hiding inside a building— though she is still watching the progress from the small window.

Umi saw a broken tank— she quickly attempted to take out the metal tracks off it. She also tried to look for some others until she is able to collect about four metal tracks. Then right after she managed to completely strip them off the tanks, she began her plan with— turning into a satyr, combined the metal tracks and began to swing it around… she is planning to use it as a weapon.

The first move— she crashed her horns to Nozomi, shoving her further away from the armies that she is about to tear off. Umi swings the metal tracks and as she is about to whip her with it— Nozomi roared at her which somehow discouraged Umi slightly.

Yet Umi tried to stand still and she still decided to attempt on whipping Nozomi with it— yet as the metal tracks reach her, Nozomi grabs it and she swings Umi all the way around. It's clearly not a good idea to do it.

Nozomi started to feel slightly moved as she watches her friend thrown away and fell, she is about to go look for her but…

"She betrays you! Kill her! Don't be tricked by mercy!" a voice said in her head.

Nozomi roared again and she grabs the tank than placed near Umi. She lifts the tank up— looking at the fallen Umi who stare back into her in fear. Nozomi swears that part of her really doesn't want to do it.

"Mercy tricks you! Don't lose! Show your mightiness! This is how an alpha does it!"

And She is about to smash Umi down with the tank— yet before it happen, Honoka arrived with Rin and she quickly ran to Umi. The tank is close to smash her down, yet Honoka is able to hold it.

"Honoka….?" Umi said in awe.

"U-Umi-chan…. don't…just stay there…. Help me!" Honoka said. Umi quickly tried to stand up, she is a lot taller in satyr form.

Nozomi doubted her action, she is really not sure why she started doing so— and watching Honoka and Umi made her feel strange. To begin with, why did she even try to kill her friends?

Nozomi released the tank and making a distance, she grabs her head, feeling very dizzy.

"Why did you doubt? That's not how to be an alpha… that's not how you be… show your power!"

The armies began to prepare their weapon again, Umi and Honoka were able to place the tank away. Rin keep quiet as she watch everything happen until she could see a very fast shadow passing— she lift her sight up and…

"Eli-chan-nya!" Rin said.

Umi and Honoka look into the sky, Kotori also able to locate where Eli is as Eli flew lower— and she snatched Nozomi and takes her to fly away.

For a moment there, she is only staring at them in awe until she realized–Nozomi might be in a big trouble since Eli's face doesn't looks friendly to her. Kotori quickly ran out of the building,

"Umi-chan! Honoka-chan! Rin-chan! Let's catch up with her!" Kotori shouted.

"Eh? Why?" they get flustered,

"She might be in a big trouble!" Kotori shouted.

* * *

><p>The Bathory Estate,<p>

"Meg! Are you done yet?! We haven't even see where she is but I could hear the ambulance here and there! The Great Wolf also waiting us to guide them to her!" Eve yelled.

"For a moment, Eve! This is a very critical question and I'll have to be able to answer it right away!" Meg said as she keep on searching in her books.

"Meg! We don't have time for it! We need to stop Nozomi!" Eve yelled.

"I won't even care if the human world going to be destroyed— I'll be a lot more worried if her heart broken apart! Have you heard the information from Arisa?" Meg said.

Eve is quiet for a moment,

"What information, damn it?!" Eve yelled.

"Eli is crowned today… in this very morning…" Meg said.

"Huh?"

"My parents told me last night, even though they don't actually care about my opinion anymore… but… either way…. I do want her pride to be broken apart, but I do not want her heart to be broken apart… we don't need a heartless mistress… do I make sense to you?" Meg yelled.

Eve quiet for a moment,

"Fine…explain me…." Eve said.

"I know how it feels to be burdened by responsibility… Arisa shouted at me a while back, she is saying like I've never known how it feels to have a responsibility…. and ….. I know if this kind of thing will be actually happen like what I predict— there will be one question that will appear… and it is going to be a very critical question, a wrong answer will lead her to a wrong decision…and I don't want that to happen… it wasn't my attention… no…. I do not want to betray her…" Meg said.

"Meg…. you know what…. It's still hard to understand you…. when it comes about competition with Eli or sis, you're always being this weird…" Eve said.

"J-just, shut up for a few minutes! You were yelling at me in every ten seconds! It confuses me!"

* * *

><p>Up on the sky,<p>

Eli carried Nozomi which slowly turning back into her human form— Eli keep her in her embrace, though her eyes still full of anger. Nozomi calmed down from everything that she was thinking before, then as she saw her lover's face.

"Ericchi….?" she called her softly.

Eli didn't make a respond.

"Ericchi… I miss you already…." She hugged her tight and burrowed her face on her shoulder.

Eli's eyes soften slightly, though she frowns again as she shook her head.

_No…. you don't miss me….. you've never loved me before…this...is not love. I'm such a fool to trust you..._

* * *

><p><strong>There...stay tuned for the next~<strong>


	25. Light Ending : The Execution

**Ok, so...this is not the last chapter, next one is the last chapter**

**Thanks for reviews/comments/follows/faves! Love you all!**

* * *

><p>The sky gloomed as the lovers stood on top of a mountain,<p>

Nozomi leaned herself on Eli's body, snuggling herself closely. Eli stand quiet and looking at her bitterly,

"Ericchi, it's nice to see you back…" Nozomi said before she kissed Eli's neck.

Eli smirked at her,

"Where you been?" she whispered softly as she began to gently brushes her body against her quiet lover.

"Will you show me incredible things?" Nozomi kissed her on her lips.

As that happen— Eli, with a swift motion, turning her around and pushed her down to the ground, pinning her as she sat on her back, facing her face to the town— the messed up town with smokes all over the place.

"That….. that is what you done to me after everything I give to you?"

Eli's voice is fading.

"Ericchi….? Have I done a mistake?" she asked innocently.

"Have you done a mistake?" Eli smirked pathetically.

Nozomi remained quiet— she knows this isn't a usual annoyance that Eli's express to her,

"Hah! Can you even tell me…. did you do it to protect? Did you do it to help others?" Eli asked.

Nozomi remained quiet for a moment,

"If I have to tell you the truth…. Yes…. Yes I did…." Nozomi said.

Eli held her cry,

"Just….just how twisted you've become?" Eli asked,

Nozomi smiled faintly.

"You don't understand…." Nozomi said.

Eli bit her lip,

"If we have to see through everything…. Nozomi…. who is the one who can't understand? You…. or me?" Eli asked again,

Nozomi remained quiet for a moment to think,

"I wouldn't say it's you…. and I wouldn't say it's me…. we both are facing the same confusion as we… couldn't see what each other have been through…." Nozomi replied.

Eli sighed weakly, she released her and stood up before she walks away from her— trying her best to not cry. Nozomi woke up and she turned to her,

"Nozomi…. do you remember the first time we met each other again? After all those years…." Eli asked.

Nozomi smiled,

"You tricked me to confess to you… and I was upset about it— but I'm glad I did…." Nozomi said.

"Then I told you… I'm willing to keep you at my home, even if it means that you will break my furniture every single day… and for a moment there…. I thought, do you really love me? Or was it just caused by my charm which made you lust over me….?" Eli said.

"I couldn't pass a day without thinking about you, Ericchi…" Nozomi said with a faint smile,

"Then you came up and shoved a trouble for me, a trouble that I wouldn't even need to care about from the very beginning… you said, it's a serial murder… you want a justice to stand… and you insisted me to help you out with it…." Eli said.

"It was really a reason for me to turn into what I do not wish to…"

"And yet you embraced that power, and yet you made me feed your hunger…. And yet you made me kill so much to defend you and the others…. The others that somehow been dragged in to the similar trouble with you…"

"It was all coincidence… it was all the God's wills…."

"Say, have the God tell you? Have you heard Him with your own ears?"

"As long as it happen, then it is what he want to happen…"

"Are these all religious talks coming from you so that you have an excuse to do anything you can do? Do you really believe or you're just putting him in as your shield? Have you gone insane that you kill in the God's name?"

"I'm not that kind of person, Ericchi…. I did not kill with the God's name… it was all me and my desire— and the God just let it happen… so that what happen next can be happen…"

"Do you have any idea… do you have any idea about what happen next?"

Nozomi sighed quietly,

"Do you hate me for doing what I've done?" Nozomi asked.

"If I have to turn it around, Nozomi…. do you hate me? Do you hate me so that you did all these…?" Eli replied,

"I did it…. because I love you…."

"Is it truly love? Is it truly because you love me so that you destroy the whole town as I parted away from you…. just for half day!"

"It's not what it looks like…. There's more depth in this…."

"What? Because peoples have started to panic as they see you in that form? Because they called the army to take you down? Or like, because you're jealous to anyone who see me in their magazines or shopping bag?"

"No…it's not even the last part although it might be what I'll feel as I see it happen… but No… Ericchi…. I can explain it…"

"Nozomi…. there is no more time for explanation…. Or lies that you will tell just to convince me that you do it for others…. I see it with my own eyes… that you tried to kill two of our friends… I see it with my own eyes that you're breaking those armies… and I see it with my own eyes… the one who've become my pride betrayed me… you're killing me slowly… Nozomi…"

Nozomi remained quiet to it.

"For one year, I always loves you, being as gentle as I could with you… so that one day you will do that to others…then you demanded me to be rough with you on bed, saying that you like it that way— you like it when I hurt you… and you like it when I dominate over you… it's not like I mind with it— I never mind with you demanding me…. but please… do you understand? Do you understand why I give you what you wish for?" Eli began to cry.

Nozomi still quiet…

"I wished that you would understand me— understand that what I want for you is to be at least keep yourself in control. I hoped that you would show me that you will really protect your kind, as a sign of appreciation of what you're born as…. But look…. If this is what you did to your own kind…. What will you do if I take you back to my home world?"

Nozomi is a little surprised, though she decided to remain quiet to listen further.

"Did you know? My parents just retired from their title, they asked me to take over the throne early… my peoples already demanded me to reveal about who will sit next to me… as my queen…. And I really wanted to take you there and show it to everyone…. Show that you're the one that I choose as my queen….. so that they will know you and use you as an example…"

"I know a lot of my kinds are still outdated, compared to human beings… but that's why I'm really passionate about how I will become an example to them as well. I really want them to step further, I really want them to have a culture... a culture that you can appreciate, just like human being… I want them to have pride of their own… and I want them to see human as a teacher and friend…."

"I thought that the way I met you…falling for you, and to be reunited with you is one way for God to tell me that I can actually love my kind one day and return to my world to make the change… but…. you… clearly tell me another thing…" Eli said bitterly.

Nozomi still quiet…

"You're really telling me…. that I do not need to make a change… you…. the one that I trusted most among humans… betrayed me… breaking my heart into pieces…. Humans are indeed a foolish… humans tearing each other apart… and humans… destroy their own kind for the sake of their own… you're no different than what my kind always tell me about…."

"It's not their fault…" Nozomi finally say something.

Eli remained quiet to listen to her,

"It's my fault… I've been selfish… and I'm not representing human being… the whole world isn't represented by me only…. They have their own perfection… and you should see that instead…" Nozomi replied, her voice fading.

"It's true…. It's true that I love all the pain you give me… but there is one pain that I do not want to feel— and it is a pain to see you suffering…." Nozomi added again.

Eli frowned,

"I've been a bad girl, I've been a cold blooded murderer… I'm such a pathetic, I'm such a liar… I made sacrificing a lesser amounts to save the bigger part of the world as an excuse to clean up the world from they who oppose against me… I'm a tyrant… and no better…" Nozomi continued.

Eli couldn't help herself to not cry….

"Ericchi…. I've never known what feeling I have to you… I've never known about it… I don't know too… if it's truly love… or is it just my lust…. I always…always wanted you on my side… and now you made me realize that….." Nozomi began to cry,

"…that I've been a big burden to you…. this love story will never work out…. and it's already too late to realize it…." Nozomi approached Eli.

"You're someone in such a high place… you're the light of the night… one that could make a change to the darkness… while I….. I am a darkness in this perfect world… You can make a change…. You can show them that humans are indeed an interesting being… a teacher…and a friend for your kind… you're a mistress…. And I'm a criminal with a mask of justice…I'm horrible… I'm a chaos…" Nozomi kneeled as she got close to Eli,

Eli turned around to see her,

"That's why… I want to give your pride as a mistress back to you…" Nozomi bend down and put her head on Eli's feet.

"Kill me… so that you can teach them that this is what a human like me get from betraying her own kind— and to destroy your trust…. Kill me as painful as it can be… take my heart out if you will… because that might be the only way to end my life and your suffer…." Nozomi said again.

Eli clenched her fist,

"I will not fight you… and I will not try to escape from you…." Nozomi said.

Eli created an ice battle axe with her magic,

"But please… remember… for the dreams you have for your kind and the human being… please make it true… never lose your heart of light because of my betrayal…"

Eli lifts her battle axe,

"…then to the one who will sit next to your throne as your lover… I hope that person is the most perfect match for you…" Nozomi continued as she closes her eyes, waiting for her execution to be done.

"Thank you for all of your love…. Ericchi… I will treasure it eternally…." Nozomi whispered.

And as Eli swing her axe— Umi just suddenly crashed her with her horns…. Throwing Eli away from Nozomi…

"Ahhh! That was really close! I thought you'll miss, Honoka-chan!" Kotori said from distance.

"Lucky-shot!" Honoka said cheerfully. Kotori and Honoka are still on helicopters.

"At least give me a warning if you want to throw me!" Umi yelled. Eli is burrowed inside bushes, then she woke up slowly. Nozomi is still remaining in her place— unmoving.

"What on shattering earth you're all doing?!" Eli yelled. Her face is all red and tears still falling from her eyes.

The Helicopters landed smoothly near them.

"I knew you will take it wrong…but Eli-chan! Nozomi didn't do anything bad today! She is a very good girl!" Kotori said as she—somehow got off her wheelchair on her own and run to her.

"Yeah… it was all just a misunderstanding…" Honoka said.

"Do you think you can lie to me? I saw you all being in trouble of getting killed by her…" Eli said.

"No-no… that was unintentional! She just a little lost it after I attacked her, it was my fault…" Umi said.

"Yeah, and there was someone else that pissing her off… it's really is not her fault… she is just trying to protect us…" Kotori said.

"The armies began to panic as she killed that someone… and she also started to lose herself as the soldiers threaten her and attack her… it's really not her fault…" Umi added.

"Is that true?" Eli asked.

"Yes! It's true!" Kotori said.

Eli frowned, and as her eyes glow, Umi and Honoka suddenly kneeled.

"W-whoa… what happen?" Honoka said a little panic,

"My body…I can't move it…" Umi said.

"Did you remember what everyone said? My charm last permanently…. So even after I released you from it, I still can have a control on your body…." Eli said coldly.

"Eli-chan…" Kotori said worriedly.

"Say… is that true?" Eli said.

"Arghh!" Umi and Honoka moaned as their body suddenly bent abnormally.

"It's true! To begin with, the mess around the town wasn't her fault either! Maybe some is… but it wasn't her who started it! It was Leon! We were chasing him and he started to throw vehicles on us and hurting civilians!" Kotori shouted.

"Humans are just so good at making lies… aren't they…?" Eli frowns deeper at Kotori

"I didn't lie! It's the truth!" Kotori said.

Eli steps further to approach Kotori, her eyes really tells that she is very unfriendly.

"Eli-chan! Stop it-nya!" Rin shouted as she came out from the helicopter. She is the driver of it…

Eli turned around and casted a wall of ice in front of Rin, Rin quickly stopped before the sharp ice touch her,

"Don't come any closer…. I do not trust any of you anymore…." Eli said.

"Eli-chan… listen, Kotori-chan is telling the truth-nya… I can support it with a few facts that Kayo-chin just texted me…. Nozomi-chan is been a good girl and gentle to everyone… a lot of people thought her as a mascot walking around the street and she is been playing with kids too! Nozomi-chan didn't do anything bad-nya! She is protecting us-nya!" Rin said.

"I said…. I don't trust any of you anymore!" Eli grows the wall of ice— Rin quickly make a far distance from it.

"Have Mercy, Eli!" Umi said as she and Honoka bent further painfully.

"If that's true, then any of you can explain about what happen to Maki? I remember I told her to pretend that she is chasing you all and Nozomi supposedly came to save you all… but the last time I see her she was taken to the hospital of her own… who injured her?" Eli asked.

"I know this will sound stupid, but it was me… I was trying to snipe to Leon, but then I forgot I shouldn't use the red dot to aim… Maki is chasing the red dot and caught my paralyzing ammo…" Umi said.

"Do I sound like I want to hear joke?" Eli said as she forced Umi to twist her body abnormally.

"Aargh…!" Umi writhed,

"The more lies you tell me, the harder it will be…" Eli said.

"I didn't lie…. It will be a lie if I blame this to Nozomi…. and I will keep telling you that until you believe me…" Umi said.

Eli frowns deeper, she added more force to the bent on Umi— a little cracking bone heard from her.

"Eli-chan! Stop it!" Kotori shouted and she is already pointing a gun to Eli that she somehow own. Eli turned at Kotori.

"Stop it! You're hurting them! You have to stop and believe us…." Kotori said.

Eli glared at Kotori coldly— her glowing eyes piercing deep to hers which somehow able to take control over Kotori as well, she forced Kotori to point the gun to her own head.

"It's pathetic…." Eli said weakly,

"I'm trying to give the best for your kind and my kind…. And yet you're—…."

Before Eli finished, Nozomi suddenly pounced at her and that unleashed Honoka, Kotori and Umi from Eli's spell. Nozomi and Eli began to try taking a control of their moves and distance from each other— yet Nozomi is a lot stronger and she grabs Eli's horn and eventually shoving themselves off the cliff.

"Aahh!" Kotori, Umi, Honoka, and Rin panic.

Eli tried to slow down their fall with her wings, yet Nozomi suddenly held her wings,

"We both are tyrants, aren't we?" Nozomi smiled mischievously.

"You….." Eli frowned at her.

"Let's just fall together… Ericchi… and if one of us survives… then that will be the champion of this battle…"

* * *

><p>The Clinic;<p>

Maki laying down on the bed, Niko sitting next to her as she tried to research about the current state of the town. The news only shows up about the strange flying creatures who quickly snatched away the giant werewolf to somewhere.

Niko sighed,

"What a big mess…." Niko said.

"Red….dot…must…..catch…." Maki said.

"Are you drunk!?" Niko yelled.

Suddenly Niko's phone ringing, Niko quickly pick it up.

"Hello?" Niko said in her phone,

"Niko-chan! C-Can you get an ambulance or something? Uh…maybe… flying ambulance?" Kotori asked.

"Huh? Well… the ambulances are very busy right now, Sup?" Niko asked.

"Uhhmm… we… we need to find Nozomi and Eli, they both fell from the cliff..and I think it's going to be very serious!" Kotori said.

"They will survive… leave them alone…" Niko said.

"Niko-chan… Nozomi was about to be killed by Eli… then we stop Eli…and then…Eli trying to kill us too…. and then… Nozomi trying to kill Eli! It's very serious! Come on!" Kotori yelled.

"Heh, you probably need a tank not ambulance to stop them from fighting… no.. maybe let's just build a gundam or something…" Niko said.

"Niko-chan!" Kotori sounded upset.

"I….I have helicopter! S-santa-san gave me Helicopter... last year… and it's red!" Maki said.

"We're not talking about toy, idiot…" Niko said.

"No….. retard…. I …really has one…bzzztt…." Maki still can't actually move with her body paralyzed.

"Should've told me!" Niko said.

"Aaah! Just… you two… can you two come here with some medical kits or something?! Maybe take Eve and Kayo-chan with you too?" Kotori said—frustrated.

"Ah, right. I'll just go call them right away…." Niko said.

Kotori sighed,

"Be quick, ok? This is serious… I'll tell Rin-chan to send you coordinate…" Kotori said before she close her phone.

* * *

><p>The foot of the mountain,<p>

Nozomi woke up, staring into her surrounding, wondering where she has ended at. At the time she realizes she is landing non on the ground— she turned her sight down.

A pool of blood and a figure— a figure that she loved so much and now it's pale and unmoving. Her wings broken, though her horns still perfectly fine on her head— her blonde hair stained by the blood,

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called her softly.

No response. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth opened slightly, Nozomi tried to place her finger on her nose— there is no sign of breath… then she tried to listen to her heartbeat… she could hear a very small sound of it which eventually fade.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi shook her.

Still no response.

"Ericchi…." she called her with a weakening voice,

Nozomi placed her hand on Eli's cheek.

"I ended up to be the one who killed you…. aren't I?" Nozomi said pathetically.

She chuckled to herself,

"I'm really such a big mouthed bitch… I told you I'll not fight back… yet this is what I done to you…" she said.

"I wish that they never saved me before… so that you will stay alive…and I died…." Nozomi said as she began to cry. She turned up to the sky, it's covered by the giant trees everywhere. She tried to remember how things happened before…

She could remember… they weren't fighting to get the top position as they fall… they were fighting to get the bottom— so that they died and the other survives…

"Ah—No…. even if they never saved me before… you'll never done that to me… because after all…. You loved me… and I—…." Nozomi paused

"…and I'm selfish….." Nozomi said as her voice faded.

"I…. I actually know that I love you… but to see you suffer because of it…. to see you burdened and feeling betrayed by a mistake that I done… I want you to believe that…. because I…. I want to stop burdening you… especially when I know you're…." Nozomi sobbed,

"You're carrying another responsibility…. a responsibility that…." she sobbed again,

"…that is a lot more important than my selfish desire…. I know you care about your own kind so much… and I know you care about us as well…. Ericchi… I want you to stop suffering…. But this is not how I wanted it to be…."

Nozomi cried in despair.

"…..I know about something… even if you died, you still can say something…right…? Your farewell? Your last wish?" Nozomi giggled pathetically.

"Because… Lilith did… and I believe her death was a lot more horrible than you…" Nozomi continued.

"Ericchi… even if…." Nozomi sobbed and bent down to kiss her lips,

"Even if I'm not your kind…. Will you speak to me? For the last time…? Or perhaps…. You want me to stay here…? With you…. looking at you painfully? I don't mind to do that…" Nozomi said.

Still no response…

"Look, I'm such an insane…no…. I've been an insane… this will be another time of you leaving me alone again, right? and this time... really for forever….?"

And as she said that, she could hear a helicopter sound,

"There! There they are! Rin-chan!" a voice from above…

Nozomi frowned slightly.

"I'll do this…" Honoka said before she jumps down without parachute.

"W-wait! Honoka-chan! Rin-chan can land nearby! Uuhhn….Umi-chan take care of her!" Kotori yelled before she pushes Umi down— without parachute.

"Aaasrgrhhh! Don't push me! My bones still haven't recovereeddd!"

And Umi fell very roughly. The Helicopter moves away. Then after a moment, Honoka ran to them and Umi followed but she is a little hobbled and crooked…

"Nozomi-chan!" Honoka said.

Nozomi only giving them a faint smile,

"Welcome…." Nozomi said.

"Eh….?" Honoka flustered.

"What can I help you with today?" Nozomi asked still with the faint smile.

"N-…Nozomi-chan?" Honoka and Umi getting more flustered.

"If you don't have anything you need… you may leave... it's dangerous to stay here…" Nozomi said.

Honoka and Umi turned their sight down to Eli— who Nozomi sat on to. Eli doesn't look alive.

"Eli…" Umi said sadly, she tried to approach her but Nozomi suddenly turned into werewolf, stepping to them and barked at her.

"Nozomi-chan! calm down! We're here to help…." Honoka said.

Nozomi turned back to her human form,

"I don't need your help… this is now where I belong…get out before I chew you out…!" Nozomi intimidated them.

Honoka and Umi become speechless until suddenly another helicopter passed by, it's daring red and there's a very cool looking black sticker of "Nishikino Maki" name. It moves pretty quickly and they swear it's going to the same way at where the other helicopter went to.

"Another to interfere my time with Ericchi…." Nozomi frowned.

And suddenly, she could hear a voice,

"Run! Run! An Evil spirit is after you!" the voice said.

Nozomi began to feel a little agitated,

"Nozomi, are you well?" Umi asked as she noticed the agitation.

Nozomi panicked, somehow her body feels really hot again and she began to be forced to transform again.

And even though she has been warned, Nozomi stayed in her place and she could feel herself to be very insecure.

After a moment, Eve , Meg, Kotori, Rin, Hanayo, Niko and Maki that Niko dragged appear. Nozomi growled at them,

"Calm down, Nozomi, we're not here to harm you…" Eve said. Nozomi could see a giant transparent wolf walking behind her, she is about to run but knowing that Eli is unmoving…

"Ah..Eli-chan…" Hanayo said.

"Hmm…." Meg fix her glasses as she look into Eli.

"Nozomi…. I want to tell you a few things….." Eve tried to approach her, Nozomi growled at her aggressively.

"First… Eli…is not dead… second…. The spirit inside you is a vengeance spirit, not the elder spirit…. They're not wise…. They're hateful…." Eve said as she gets closer along with The Great Wolf's spirit behind her.

Nozomi still in alert mode…

"Just… calm down… and I'll pull that spirit out of you…. it will be a little painful, but get a grip of yourself, ok? I'll be fast…" Eve said.

Nozomi began to calm down…

"Ok, Nozomi…. since you've calmed down now…please… just….just hold my hand….ok? Don't be too rough…" Eve said as she tried to reach Nozomi very slowly.

Nozomi is about to do it, but…

"No! She is deceiving you! She will kill you!" a voice said.

"Trust me, Nozomi…" Eve said as she offered her hand to her,

As Nozomi look into Eve, there's someone else that looks very familiar to her.

_You have strange friends…. _

A familiar voice— but it's not Eli or Eve…

_You're one of them…_

She could hear her own voice.

_Nozomi-chan! Be well, ok? Take care of Elichika too! Also, this beautiful world! Be honest to yourself, ok? I know you're a good girl deep inside!_

As the other voice said, Nozomi could see Eve's face changed very slightly and her hair is a lot longer.

She knows who she is…

She is a friend…

Nozomi decided to grab her hands.

And with that, the great wolf is able to reach Nozomi as well and a dark spirit coming out from her— a lot of them. Eve tried to hold her tight as the wind suddenly blows very strongly. Everyone trying to get a grip on each other…

As the dark spirits ran all over the place and blown away by the winds, Nozomi could feel herself feeling a lot lighter than it was. She feel that everything that made her feel insecure gone in instant…

The wind eventually disappears and she falls on her knee.

"Eve…" Nozomi tried to catch her breath.

Eve also tried to catch her breath.

"It's over… you're free now…." Eve said.

Nozomi turned to Eli,

"What about Ericchi…? You said she isn't dead…" Nozomi asked— her voice is a lot softer than before.

"Hah, she can't die that easy… right, Hanayo?" Meg said to Hanayo.

"Eh…uuhh…Ok?" Hanayo said in panic.

"Let's just take her back…." Meg said.

"Yeah… you two have been through a lot…" Umi said with a smile.

"Why am I….bzzzt….dragged….here…for nothing?" Maki said— she is still dragged by Niko. She still can't move.

"Huh? You have to be here in this kind of event, dumbass…. Sheesh… you're intolerant person!" Niko said.

"W-what?!" Maki yelled.

Everyone laughed at them.

"What a bunch of weirdos…" Eve said.

Nozomi smiled slightly.

"You're one of them…." Nozomi said.

Eve surprised to hear it, though she only replied with a sweet smile.

* * *

><p>Ayase family's residence, night time;<p>

The Bedroom— Eli sitting on a stool, Hanayo and Eve standing behind her— picking up some wooden splinters off her back, while Nozomi crouching and placed her jaw on Eli's lap, she let her wolf ears and tail come out…

"I'm glad it just a few branches stuck on my back and preventing blood flows to heart…" Eli said.

"Who knows the greatest Mistress can die temporary by branches stuck on her back?" Nozomi said teasingly.

"Sheesh… you…." Eli pouts.

Nozomi giggled,

"You're protecting me when we fell… aren't you?" Nozomi said softly.

Eli sighed weakly,

"I'm not sure why you did that… but… at least, that really shows me that you're not that twisted after all… and it also convinced me that it's really not your fault… and a misunderstanding." Eli said.

Nozomi giggled before she snuggled on her lap cutely as she wags her tail.

"You should find someone who can inherit you vision ability, Eli, it comes in handy…" Eve said.

"I'll see that later… but anyway, Nozomi, as an apology…. What do you want to do tonight?" Eli asked.

"Why don't we change the question, what does Ericchi want to do tonight?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmm… well... since everyone is here…. Why don't we just have a party?" Eli said.

"I refuse… I'm not good at party…" Eve said.

"Eehh? That's quick for you to say!" Hanayo said.

"I'm just here to help you get these wooden things out of your back…" Eve said.

"It's just a small house party, Eve, eating and stuff like that…" Eli said.

"That still included with hanging out, right? I'm not good at that… so… I'll pass…" Eve said.

"That would be not nice, Eve, you're the MVP today…" Hanayo said.

"MVP?" Eve flustered,

"Ah, Rin-chan often use that to say that you're the hero today… its actually from Most Valuable Player…" Hanayo said.

"Oh…."

Eli and Nozomi giggled,

"See? That's why you should join us, don't worry about awkwardness, everyone here was awkward…" Nozomi said.

"Then I guess I'll give it a shot…" Eve said.

"Good!" Hanayo smiled sweetly.

"By the way, Eli, I think Meg wanted to talk to you before… but I wasn't sure… she is already back to the police station since she promised to go back there before dusk…" Eve said.

"Isn't she supposed to be a suspect?" Eli asked.

"She doesn't know how to be a suspect…" Eve sighed.

Eli chuckled,

"That's the funny dorky Meg that I knew…" Eli said.

Eve sighed heavily. Nozomi giggled cutely as she strokes Eli's lap with both of her hands. Hanayo noticed it,

"Anyway, I think we're done with your back now… we should head out as you change…" Hanayo said as she grabs Eve's hand.

"Ah, ok… thank you…" Eli said.

"Come on, Eve!" Hanayo drags her out and closed the door.

"W-what? Wait!" Eve getting a little flustered.

Eli and Nozomi is a little flustered too, though they just shrugged as they look at each other.

Eli stood up.

She is only wearing a trouser and a loose bra.

"Now… I should get something decent to wear…" Eli said.

"Ericchi.." Nozomi called her.

Eli paused,

"Hmm? What?" Eli wondered.

"There are still some things that stuck on your back…. maybe I can help you….?" Nozomi asked playfully.

Eli sat back down on the stool,

"Sure…" Eli said.

Nozomi sat on Eli's lap and placed both of her hands on her back.

"Hey….I thought you said, on my back… not my face…." Eli said playfully.

"It's called Multi-tasking, Ericchi… besides, now I'm sure I can actually enjoy some soft things like this again… I was always so eager back then…. Didn't expect the spirit to be vengeance spirits… they're totally looks harmless to me…" Nozomi said.

"Just…next time, don't accept random spirit inside you, ok?" Eli said.

"I don't even know how it started, to be honest, I've never felt this free… the one from the mountain was an alpha, I'm sure, but the lesser…. There must be an explanation to it… I've felt them before I went to mountain…" Nozomi said.

"We'll find that out later… Nozomi, let's just relax for now…" Eli said.

"That's my intention, Ericchi…" Nozomi said before she placed her forehead on Eli's forehead and began to brush her hands against her back softly— and Nozomi actually found a wooden piece, she pulled it out and showed it to Eli.

They both stare at it for a moment before Nozomi decided to throw it away and pressed her lips gently to Eli.

* * *

><p>Ayase family's residence, dining room;<p>

Everyone gathered there and they all just finished with their meal, Kotori looks a little busy with her phone, Honoka is reading newspaper, Umi looks like trying to study something in her phone as well, Hanayo and Rin having a small chat with Eve, Eli remained quiet as she reads fashion magazine, Nozomi and Arisa talking about bills, Maki already recovered from the paralysis, though she still feel a little numb here and there, and…

"Hey, Maki… you seem to be still unmoving, still numb?" Niko asked.

"Huh? A little…" Maki said,

"Heh-he-he… I'll remember this day forever, ok? Getting paralyzed because you just can't resist the red dot…" Niko said teasingly.

"Pfft… I can resist them one day…" Maki pouts.

"One-day… that sounds very convincing!" Niko said teasingly.

Maki pouts harder.

Rin overheard their conversation, she took out her pen with laser pointer and aimed a red dot on Niko's cheek.

At instant, Maki slapped her on the cheek with red dot.

"BWuoosfggghhh…." Niko fell, Rin quickly hide the laser pointer.

"W-whoa? Maki-chan? Why so sudden?" Honoka said.

"E-eh?! sorry! Was it too hard?" Maki said.

"Aaa! Niko-chan! Don't die!" Hanayo said as she quickly try to help Niko.

Rin turned to Umi— she looks very busy reading and ignoring the crowds. With a swift move, Rin took Maki's attention and pointed the laser on Umi's forehead.

And from that, Maki jumped at Umi.

"Waaaagh!?" Umi fell.

"G-Gah! Sorry! Umi!" Maki said.

"But why…?" Umi said.

Rin giggled, then she moved the laser pointer at Eli,

For some reason, Maki just jumped at Eli. Rin quickly hide her laser pointer again.

"Whaaa?!" Eli fell to the ground, Maki is placing both of her hands on Eli's face.

"T-There! Maki-chan!" Nozomi pouts.

"S-Sorry! I can't resist it!" Maki said.

Rin chuckled, then she pointed the laser pointer at Nozomi's breast.

At instant, Maki jumped to Nozomi— but knowing where she is going to from looking at her move, Nozomi puff her chest,

Maki bounced off from her and fell all the way to the opposite side.

Rin giggled amusedly— she is about to hide it but Eve took it from her.

"Nyaaaa! Eve!" Rin said sadly.

"There, you're a bad girl…" Eve said.

Everyone except Kotori focused on Rin.

"Rin-chan!" they frowned.

"hehe-he… peace!" Rin laughed awkwardly.

Eve sighed weakly, then she turned to the laser pointer…

"Now-now, I wonder if you can tell me what is this for in real life, you're always bringing this around…" Eve said.

"It's actually used for presentation-nya… I have a lot of it in my college so I have to carry it around or I'll forget-nya…" Rin said.

"I see…how do you use it?" Eve asked.

"Just press the button-nya…" Rin said.

Eve pressed the button— she is focused on the source of light and didn't realize, there's a red dot on her forehead.

and in that moment…. Maki jumped at Eve… and she fell…

"S-Sorry Eve! I-I'll give you a raise this month, ok?" Maki said awkwardly.

"Laser Pointer too strong…" Eve said.

Everyone laughed at her.

"Ahhh!" Kotori said.

Everyone focused on her.

"We got a schedule for the court show, Honoka-chan! Umi-chan!" Kotori said.

"Ehh?"

"Yup! The court for Leon!" Kotori said again.

* * *

><p><strong>so yup, next is the court and I'm sure it's going to be the last chapter!<strong>

**and...before that..**

**about the extra chapter...**

**after consideration, I think I'm going to just add 1 extra chapter. it will be going to be about their new life after a few more years...**


	26. Light Ending : Revenant of Justice

**Last Chapter, everyone...**

**Thanks for reviews/comments/faves/follows!**

* * *

><p>The police station, early morning;<p>

Eli walks to the communication room along with Nozomi next to her. Nozomi is in a long dark brown jacket with white shirt and dark purple necktie, black trouser and boots with braided hair. Eli is in white long jacket, dark blue shirt, trouser, and boots. Both of them are wearing leather gloves.

Eli let Nozomi sat on the seat as she stood near her. Then a tall woman sat on the other side of the net wall and wooden table… she is in prisoner uniform.

"Morning… Meg…" Eli greeted her.

"Eli…. You're being a gentle one, aren't you?" Meg complimented.

"I always be…" she smiled faintly.

Meg chuckled,

"So what do you want to talk with me?" Eli asked.

"A lot…. But… to tell you the truth, it's more like a request…" Meg said.

"A request?" Eli wondered.

"Yes… it's a request…." Meg nodded.

Eli and Nozomi turned to each other, then they turn back at Meg.

"I want you to give me a death sentence…" Meg said.

Eli and Nozomi surprised slightly, though they remained calm as they heard it.

"Why?" Eli asked.

"It's…. very hard to explain…to put it simply, I just want to pay for everything…" Meg said.

"Is it really? Or you just want to escape?" Eli asked.

"No… what I mean is… if you give me a death sentence, you can pull my heart out and use it to cure someone…" Meg said.

"Someone…?" Eli flustered.

"That...little girl with black hair… she is in danger of being a ghoul… and she probably be the most fragile one between all of you right now…." Meg said.

"We knew that, with you holding her life…. She should be a lot more aware of her surrounding…" Nozomi said.

"Exactly… at first, my intention from that girl is simply because I want to test about how it will be for her to deal in such kind of situation… it's a good test…and I added it to my research… she made me realize that the undead aren't the strongest of them all…" Meg said.

"What do you expect from bunch of rotten flesh walking?" Eli giggled.

"A march of them can take down a building, you know… and would be very scary if they can parkour up to your home when you're asleep…" Meg replied.

"Sure-sure…" Eli giggled,

"Anyway, they are giving out some specific charm— and there are so many kinds of them…. I tell you that they're all very interesting… vampires are just the smallest part of undead who were able to leak out to the human world…" Meg said.

"There's more?" Nozomi asked.

"Of course, and you just never know… but anyway…. The vampire lord is dead, but it doesn't mean that she is safe… please cure her… and let her live freely…" Meg said.

"Do you think she wants to? Because… she might already embrace her power…" Nozomi replied.

"There's another kind of undead that is a lot better than she is right now… but… anyway, the bad part about being undead is that they can't reproduce— but they can spread…" Meg said.

"I don't think Nikochi want to reproduce anyway…" Nozomi said.

"We never know…but either way, I still want you to give me a death sentence, if she doesn't want to eat my heart to cure her—….."

"Wait there for a minute…" Nozomi hold Meg's words.

"Ericchi, if I'm getting this right, to cure Nikochi, she needs to eat Meg's heart?" Nozomi asked as she turn to Eli.

"It's more like, a demon's heart… my heart can works too for Niko's case or the others… but as for your case…. We need a pure blood demon… Like Meg… or Lilith…" Eli said.

"I see… I wonder why you all keeping this a secret for long…" Nozomi said.

"It's going to be bad if one of you suddenly wanted to be cured so badly… there's so many of us living around this world and we do not want to betray our kind… nor our friends…" Eli said.

"But to add your explanation, Eli…. Demon's heart isn't only can be used to such diseases, it also able to cure any diseases or adding power to one's magic…" Meg said.

"Ah— right… Demon's heart is capable of doing such… they even can inherit their ability to cure other's if eaten by magic wielder…" Eli said.

"Then, if we feed that to Hanayo…." Nozomi paused.

Meg looks very surprised,

"That's…." she fixes her glasses,

"That's the most brilliant idea I ever heard…" Meg said.

"Oh—come on! Ericchi is giving that off…" Nozomi said.

"No, the credit is yours…" Meg said.

"You just don't want to admit my brilliant wit…" Eli said.

"Toujou-san. I don't regret to know that you will be the queen of our kind, even if you're not our kind…" Meg completely ignored her.

"Is that so?" Nozomi chuckled, knowing that Eli is completely ignored.

"You know, Toujou-san… at the first time I know you as her lover, I was like, what kind of bullshit is this? For a mistress to be to fall in love with this kind of human… that's a total disgrace… the mistress to be is already a disgrace… she refuses to stay at our world— saying that place is a dirtiest planet she ever know. She prefers to live among human being— they're a lot more cultured… they're a lot more calm and understanding and it suits her… even though she would be surrounded by bunch of idiots and betrayer…" Meg said.

"Then her face was like, look, peoples, all of you… look at you! You offer your dick and hole— or buttholes to everyone around you, you share your sweats with everyone, you share your damned spits with random, then you said, humans are idiot? I rather live with idiots than living with bunch of worthless faggots like you…—that really scares the heck out of Lilith because she has been the person that she doesn't want to live with." Meg continued.

"Ericchi really said that?" Nozomi asked.

"No, but her face is…" Meg said.

"You surely know how to make me looks bad…Meg…" Eli sighed.

"When she left after my little sister's death, Lilith was crying so hard— but she doesn't want to tell to anyone… not even Eve… but I knew it because I'm always watching her from afar… Eli is really cold blooded murderer when she kills one's love…" Meg said.

"I'm really jealous of her, and I'm also mad to myself because I can't ever be better than her… I really want Lilith to see me… and I really want Eli to at least ask me for help…. But in the end, I'm always be in one position under her… or perhaps, worse… and Lilith will never look at me… even until the end… while Eli will never accept her, she is such a bastard…" Meg continued again.

Eli sighed,

"You're talking like I'm not here…" Eli said.

"At one point, I wanted Lilith to be able to be seen by her, or at least, to get all of her attention— but there's you between them, and there's me that has been holding her all the time… it's a very complicated love story, but it's funny because while you and her running inside the wheel together, we keep on chasing in our own wheel— like a rat…" Meg—once again, completely ignoring Eli.

Nozomi giggled.

"While Lilith chasing her in silence, I shouted her name over and over, helping her to stand back up when she falls and pushing her when she needs— yet her eyes glued to her and you, crying as her heart keep falling apart— the big heart that she owns, even until it was taken away by one that not supposed to do such things… but that also made me realize, a love story doesn't have to be ended in a line where I love you is spoken, or in a line when lips met each other… it could be just ended at where one pair of eyes gaze into a bright light with shade of sorrow…"

"Hell, I wished that my love story could be ended up to be as happy as yours, Toujou-san… but there's a truth that I cannot prevent and there's a big wall that I'll never pass. Lilith is dead… and I'll never be able to reach her again…" Meg sighed weakly.

"Meg, the time when you chase her, there might be someone else that having the same feeling as you…" Nozomi said.

Meg smiled wryly,

"What kind of a person who will like someone like me? Even a big hearted person like Lilith never like me— and I don't believe I'm your type, knowing you're already in one specific person that is a lot different than I…" Meg said.

Nozomi just smiled faintly at her,

"Lilith was right, I'm such a psychopath or no…. more like a sociopath, I don't know how things work and always ended up to do what my family told me to back then, my way of talking, my way of expressing myself, and my way to treat someone… I always ended up to be tormenting them and it's a lie if I said I don't enjoy it … and my sister agreed." Meg said.

"When I lost Alizee... my dearest sister, part of me is broken into pieces, for me, she is the only one who treats me like what I want to be treated as… a big sister… I want to protect, I want to be needed… and I want to be respected… when I know you might've gone berserk, there's one selfish desire in me that I really wanted Eli to need me, to ask me one critical question… but… I'm only wasting my time for it…" Meg continued.

"What is this question?" Nozomi asked.

"I want her to ask… what she should do to you… because I know she loves you more than anything else in this world, I know that you're her pride… and I know that you're the source of her caring nature… and I know she will never let you go even if she has to…" Meg said.

"And what kind of answer you're going to answer?" Nozomi asked again.

"At first, I want to offer this heart to you… I've heard somewhere that it's possible to turn into demon with a pure blood demon's heart… but then as I look for it… there's no chance of it. It's zero… no…even minus… It's just impossible and no one is able to do it… You have to be born as one… so that's why I dropped it…." Meg replied.

"That's kind of you to try though…" Nozomi said.

"Indeed" Meg said.

"Wow, she is confirming that she is kind… so much wow…" Eli said sarcastically.

"…and… I realized that the blood I offered you before, it actually can be an answer to the problem of 'how do we have a queen that could stay forever with our mistress' but then it will also prevent the possibility of a new generation which could be born from you… I bet it will just be tormenting if at one point you want to have more child…" Meg still completely ignoring Eli…

"Why do I have to stay forever? If I have to grow old, then let I be…" Nozomi replied.

Meg is slightly surprised, Eli remained quiet to it,

"I don't actually remember this, but… did I insist to stay young at some point? If I did, I want to change my words about it… I don't mind with it… There always be a start and an end for one in this world…and that's how The God makes it… For now though, I believe we're talking too far further… I only want to enjoy this very time softly and gently with Ericchi…" Nozomi said as she smiled,

"I didn't expect you'll say that…I thought you'll be a lot more brutes… but… ah well…" Meg said.

"Did I make you regret saying such deep stuff?" Nozomi asked.

"No, I thought you'll be someone who could be rough since our mistress is clearly too gentle…" Meg said,

"You're underestimating Ericchi, she could be very rough if she wants to…" Nozomi giggled,

"Is that so? I think the roughest thing she ever done is when she giving out her death glare…" Meg said.

"If you're talking about death glare, there's someone else that is better than her among us… and she is also able to do a supersonic pillow shot which used to be right on Ericchi's face…." Nozomi said.

"Umi…." Eli whispered.

Nozomi giggled, Meg looks somewhat curious.

"Seriously though, Ericchi isn't that perfect, she isn't that godly, there's so many part of her is fragile and weak… and what make her perfect isn't because she do things on her own…. It was because she listens and she is willing to learn…perhaps what makes this place a lot more exciting for her isn't simply because she hates your kind—I believe it just part of it…" Nozomi glanced at Eli,

"What makes this world a lot more exciting for her is…that she isn't worshiped and there's more excitement when one couldn't do some things because they're limited into that point. I'm not saying that able to do what everyone say impossible isn't exciting too, but it just that the colorful experience makes this place beautiful and perfect… success of failure, that's what God want to happen…" Nozomi continued.

"Am I saying the right things, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked as she turned to Eli,

Eli gave her a smile,

"Sort of, but you know what, it's not that we can do everything we like in our world— not right now. They've slowly changed and my coronation ceremony is an example to their change… it used to be terrible…" Eli said.

"You know what, Eli? You should change the bonding system in our world, I doubt you're going to do it with the old ways, right?" Meg said.

Eli looks very surprised.

"Oh God…" Eli said.

"How was it?" Nozomi asked.

"It was making your first baby…and for a mistress, you have to do it in front of everyone because it's a party… then everyone will have a sexual party as well… in front of you." Meg said.

"M-Meg! Sh-sheeesh! Of course I'll change it! I can't possibly do that! I'm not an exhibitionist!" Eli said.

"I knew that… that's why I mention it… because such thing would sound very abnormal to human being, right?" Meg said.

"To begin with, the artifacts that we make for our source of powers are already beyond abnormal for human being– it's gross for them!" Eli said.

"UHm…Ericchi, why does your world suddenly sound like a porn movie…" Nozomi said.

"T-there! You said that too before! But anyway! I told you they're not cultured yet! That's why I like it here, ok?" Eli said.

Meg chuckled,

"You said you'll make a change right? Good luck… I know it will be hard to change the old ways…" Meg said.

"Honestly though Ericchi, I think it's not that your kind isn't cultured, there's more description to the culture itself… it just that as the time change, the cultures follows… and there's a lot of way to do it… do you remember our lesson back in high school? One about how cultures are spreading…"

"Diffusion, Acculturation, Assimilation, and Innovation…" Eli replied.

"Yup, that's what I meant… I think if you want to make a change, you can do a research about it… hmm.. didn't we talk about this before?" Nozomi said.

"Yes, and I think you're right… I'll go get anthropology study… it perfectly fits with what I need…" Eli said.

"That sounds very interesting… but perhaps, Eli, would you like to inherit my research as well? I left all reports in my home…" Meg said.

"Are you sure? You've worked up to it…" Eli said.

"Just make sure you're giving me the credits… and also… the undead also have their own culture, you should look at it as your reference…" Meg said.

"Thanks… Meg…." Eli said with a smile— a little shy smile.

"You're welcome… now, please hurry up prepare everything for me, I'll add the other thing later, if you could, please put all the blame on me — and minor part on Leon so I can get the death sentence and… whatever for him as long it's not death sentence…" Meg said—she turned away with a slight blush on her cheek and she fixes her glasses.

"Why not?" Eli asked.

"Leon is still too young for it… he need to learn his lesson… and— oh… don't forget to feed my heart to Hanayo….then cure him before you put him to jail… I don't know how you will do it, but good luck…again …" Meg said.

"What about Eve? Have she heard about your wish?" Nozomi asked.

"Ah— her…. I'll call her later… but just promise me to do this for me, ok?" Meg said.

Eli and Nozomi sighed,

"Still a little heavy, but you do have reason…so…. I can't complain…" Eli said.

"Just this once and for the last time, Eli… please put all the burdens on me… and… keep yourself clean… you need to get more knowledge while you're accepted among humans…" Meg said.

"I know...i know…" Eli said.

"You too, Nozomi… you're going to be a mother…" Meg said— she is still looking away.

"I understand, thanks a lot…Meg…" Nozomi smiled.

Eli and Nozomi gestured and left, Meg gives out a sweet smile as they did.

* * *

><p>Before the court started,<p>

Eli and Nozomi decided to wait outside the building, sitting on the bench at the garden near a big tree,

They leaned against each other, holding hands and enjoying the morning breeze.

"I can't believe Meg wanted to do it… I mean… I always thought her as a heartless…" Nozomi said.

"Well, she will be heartless when she died…" Eli said.

"Ericchi! I'm not joking!" Nozomi pouts.

Eli chuckled,

"There's no use of mourning… that's what we always believe… remember?" Eli said.

"You, Lilith, and Eve, three of you shares the same believes… can I have your opinions?" Nozomi asked.

"Because I don't value someone from their existence, I value them because of what they made me feel in my life… because however it will be, how hard we're trying or how many times we do it, life isn't simply something that we can control at will… you believe that too, right?" Eli replied.

"So if I died, will you mourn?" Nozomi asked.

Eli remained quiet for a moment,

"No…" Eli replied.

Nozomi smiled faintly.

"Why do I get a feeling you're just trying to look tough…" Nozomi said.

"I really won't… ok? So don't die… you won't be mourned at…" Eli said.

Nozomi giggled,

"If that's your intention…. But I won't die easily, so don't worry…" Nozomi said.

"But, have you thought about it…? I know I might've asked this question before, but, do you ever wish to return to your normal life? As human… after everything that happened…?" Eli asked.

"I'm feeling calm and well, as...for real now… I'm not feeling insecure again when we are apart, and I'm less worrying about who you will hang out with when you're away from me…. so I suppose, it will be fine if I keep this power… the power that given to me so that I can protect everyone…" Nozomi replied.

"Sure? It's not because you want to be able to have sex with me?" Eli said teasingly.

"That's part of it…." Nozomi replied cheerfully.

"You still can have sex with me although you're human, you know… we just need moderation…" Eli said.

"It will be a lie though if I said I don't enjoy being molested by Ericchi… I enjoy it and it's really coming from myself… except I'm not as eager as before… and I'm fine with soft one…" Nozomi said.

"So you really is a masochist…. I thought it's another thing that coming from those evil spirits to destroy you…." Eli said with a chuckle,

"Ericchi, didn't I told you that I've started to like it since you left me that day?"

"And you're still blaming me for that…" Eli said playfully.

Nozomi giggled,

"Who else to blame… there won't be much different from me, I swear…I think they're just making me a lot more aggressive… but anyway, Ericchi… I tried my best to jog my memory last night… about when I started to feel like being aggressive…" Nozomi said.

"I hope this is for real now, I keep getting confused with who the real you is— because I fell in love with any of your side…" Eli said.

Nozomi blushed,

"Said the one person who almost chops me off… sheesh… now I lost my will to say it…" Nozomi said.

Eli giggled,

"There… you know what Nozomi, the time when I see you on my feet, the only thing in my mind was.. why, from all person in the world, you'll be the one who made me fall in love so madly then betrayed me as I bat my eyes elsewhere… I really want to kill myself instead that time… until Umi suddenly crashed me with those hard horns… I totally thought I'll died from that instead and when I was inside the bush, I'm like, am I in heaven already? Have my sins be forgiven so quickly?"

Nozomi laughed.

"But then I realize, how come everything suddenly feels like a joke when I'm actually serious? I was really upset, and I think I lost it for a moment there—until you attacked me and shoved ourselves down from that hill, it made me understand the logic of their story where… you-lost it and Umi attacks you… except this time we both are in danger of dying. A demon won't be killed before all connection to their heart is cut off… once its cut off, then it's over… but the heart itself will never die… it will eternally beating… the risk of losing the connection when falling is high— especially when you got trees stabbing their branches on your back… and seeing that you're actually trying to protect others from me made me feel like—ah, this is the real Nozomi that I want… perhaps she isn't that twisted after all…" Eli said.

"You're just trying to make yourself doesn't look so crappy, I know you're ashamed when you're temporary died because of branches stuck on your back…" Nozomi said.

"Nozomi! It was just an incident, ok?"

"Ericchi sucks…" Nozomi said teasingly.

"Nozomi! I'm going to tickle you until you cried!" Eli frowned.

Nozomi quickly stood up,

"Do it if you can!" Nozomi stick out her tongue at her and ran— Eli quickly chased her. They ran around the garden playfully,

"There! Come back here! Tell me that again right on my face!" Eli yelled,

"Ericchi sucks…" Nozomi yelled as she keeps running around.

"Nozomiii!"

And as the two playfully running around the garden, an ambulance arrived at the parking lot and strangely it doesn't looks like it's on duty. Nozomi stopped as she looks at it which it gives a chance for Eli to catch her.

"Got you!" Eli said as she began to tickle Nozomi.

"Ahhh! Ericchi! It's serious time! Serious! Serious!" Nozomi said as she tried to endure the tickles.

Eli stopped

"What?"

"Look…" Nozomi said as she pointed to the ambulance.

Eli and Nozomi kept staring at the ambulance,

As the ambulance fully parked, they could see a familiar figure, pale skin, short dark purple haired, slim and tall, wearing a clinic worker uniform. She steps down from the car and then turning at their direction. They could see her sighed weakly before she walks to approach them.

"Morning…" Eve said as she steps near Nozomi and Eli.

"Ah–morning, Eve…" Eli greeted back.

"Morning!" Nozomi greeted her cheerfully.

"I'm glad you two look fresh today…" Eve said.

"You look somewhat calm too today…" Eli said.

"I am?" Eve asked.

"More like, a lot mature…" Nozomi said.

Eve blushed madly,

"W-wha-what are you saying, you two! Shouldn't you talk about something else? Like, Nozomi! You're going to present as the detective of the show, right? You should just ask me if you have any other question!" Eve yelled.

Eli and Nozomi giggled,

"Well, Eve, maybe the only question I have now is about Meg…. have you got her call?" Nozomi asked.

Eve remained quiet for a moment,

"You mean her request?" Eve asked.

"Yes…" Eli replied.

"She did call me… and I already said my word to her…" Eve said.

Nozomi and Eli remained quiet to listen,

"I said… that's her choice to pick… as long she thinks that is something right to do…" Eve said— she is somewhat looks sad.

Eli smiled faintly,

"What's your opinion though?" Eli asked.

"My opinion?" Eve a little flustered.

"Yes, your opinion..." Eli replied with a smile.

Eve remained quiet for a moment. She turned to her ambulance car for a moment, then turn back at them again.

"I think she should be just fined and Leon should be in the death sentence…" Eve said.

"Why?" Eli asked.

"Because that is the proper justice we have…" Eve said.

Eli smiled wryly.

"I think she have a point, Ericchi…" Nozomi said, Eli turned to her…

"You think so?" Eli asked.

"The court will explain it…" Nozomi smiled faintly.

* * *

><p>The Court room, morning;<p>

The audiences already gathered in the courtroom, they are looks very enthusiastic as they keep reading the material that was given to them as they bought the tickets. Maki, Niko, Rin, Hanayo, Kotori, and Arisa sat on the middle line while Eli sitting on the front line along with a few other audiences, Eve is on the most back line, right in the corner along with someone who wears thick coats and hoodie— covering half of face.

The Moderator steps to the stage,

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the courtroom— today we're going to have a very extremely serious case. This case was started all the way back from many years ago— and now it's finally solved… special thanks to our detective, prosecutors, attorneys, and the police for—…" he started the greeting.

Eli sighed weakly as her eyes keep focusing on a few figures that she saw trying to peek from behind the curtains.

Maki, Rin, Hanayo and Arisa looks somewhat tense, Niko looks very serious, Kotori looks a little nervous, while Eve staying calm.

"…and now, please welcome our prosecutor, Sonoda Umi!" and as he said it, a very-very fast wind blow like a slash of blade, gray feathers falling out of nowhere, then the spotlight aimed to a figure— dark blue hair with a few strands of white, black leather coat with white shirt and black samurai skirt with white samurai sheathed on her waist.

She turned her face around slowly and quietly— her eyes are sharp and scary.

"U-uhhn…. Ok…. Thanks for the very welcoming eyes, prosecutor Sonoda… Now next—…"

"Silence!" Umi suddenly cuts in.

The moderator smirked,

The room suddenly becomes very quiet.

Umi turned around fully with chains wrapped on both of her hands— then she slammed it to the table and it broke.

The Moderator widen his eyes— scared for his life.

"My name is…." Umi said very seriously.

"U—….."

The Moderator looks very scared, the audience becomes very tense,

"Ucchimorin of Tiger…" Umi said.

"What…." Niko's voice heard among the silence.

And in that very moment, a very fast gray feather thrown into her— Niko quickly hide into shadow.

"Wow-what the hell?!" Niko yelled as she pops out.

"Silence…" Umi said in a very-very serious mode.

"W-why the hell you're samurai with bird feathers then suddenly your name says Ucchimorin of Tiger, who the fuck is Ucchimorin and why the hell is it a Tiger?" Niko yelled.

Another sharp feather thrown to her, Niko hides again.

"Do not question my wit— I am justice… and that's what my script said." Umi said.

"Then we should've ask, who the hell is the scriptwriter?" Maki said.

"Ahaha..that's….." Kotori laughed awkwardly.

Maki, Niko, Rin, Hanayo, and Arisa turned at her.

"Hahaha….no…no one…. not me…" Kotori still laughing awkwardly.

Maki, Niko, Rin, Hanayo squints their eyes at her.

"Anyway… you can welcome the attorney…" Umi said.

"O-Okay…" the moderator said in panic.

"N-n-next! Please welcome, Attorney Kousaka Honoka!" The moderator said,

Suddenly another wind passing by— but now it feels like a fast tornado with tree leaves, a ginger haired girl with double small braids appear—she is wearing dark green ninja suit with big dark blue ribbon tail. Then as she turned around,

"I…."

She is wearing an eye patch with heart shape,

"I am Yagyuu Kousaka Honoka… the ninja girl with lovely eye patch…." Honoka said seriously.

Then a violin background music played.

"W-wait a minute! Honoka! I mean… Honoka-dono! I thought we agreed our theme is samurai!" Umi yelled— the music stopped.

"Oh? It's a samurai?"

"Yes! Samurai! Not Ninja!" Umi yelled.

"Ah….sorry!" Honoka scratch her head shyly,

"Why is this court too confusing for my head already nya…" Rin said.

"What I'm confused at is, if it's really a mistake… how could she get the costume…?" Maki asked.

"Scripted mistake?" Hanayo asked.

Everyone turned to Kotori,

"Huunnnnnnnn…." Kotori already all teary.

"Ehh?!"

"That's really a mistake— it's not even her costume…"Kotori said.

"Huh?!"

"Thank you, Attorney Wagyu Kousaka, Now-next…"

"Objection!" Honoka cuts in.

"Eh?"

"It's Yagyuu! Not Wagyu!" Honoka said very seriously.

"Oh...Okay!"

"Ha-ha-ha!" Suddenly another voice came in.

Everyone began to get flustered,

"Wagyu or Yagyuu— it's not going to be a matter…." The voice said again.

Suddenly the spotlight went to the judge seats. Three judges appears,

"…because once a wise man said, wagyu is always be too expensive for the wallet of poor, let's just get fillet…." The middle judge said— she is wearing white hakama with blue pattern, black shirt with red lining.

"T-that's! that's Honoka-chan's costume!" Kotori said.

"H-How could that be ended in Tsubasa's hand…" Maki said as she smirked.

"I….I'm lost…." Hanayo said.

"I am… the legend of egg samurai…" Tsubasa said.

"W-what the hell… what even relates yagyuu, wagyu, fillet, and egg together?!" Niko protested.

"Food names-nya?" Rin said.

"No…" Kotori said weakly.

"Eh?" Everyone turn at her.

"They're all just not in the script!" Kotori said as her eyes getting all teary.

"Tsubasa-dono! We should get a cooler names!" Honoka shouted.

"Huh? Like what?" Tsubasa asked.

"Like...uh...Umi-chan! give us a good name!" Honoka yelled.

"Huh? Well...hmmm... let's go with... Justice League?" Umi said.

"Why does it sounds like a comic book..." Maki said.

"Sounds cool!" Tsubasa said.

"Tsubasa!" two other voices.

As the two other judges appear— Erena and Anjuu, they're wearing a completely different costume…

"Tsubasa, you're handing us an American super heroes costume!" Erena said, she is wearing purple tight suit with red ribbon belt and shining violet katana.

"Ah— sorry… wait… really?" Tsubasa said.

"Yeah…uhhm… I totally can see the relation of Erena's costume, but…why am I wearing this tiger pattern tight suit and black bikinis—and why do I have to mess my hair?" Anjuu asked.

"Ah…that must be my error… sorry… I must've handed wrong package and script…" Honoka said.

Kotori pouts,

"Honoka-chan!" she yelled from distance.

"W-whoa-woa! I'm sorry! Kotori-chan!" Honoka said.

"There…Honoka, how could you do this kind of error…" Tsubasa said.

"Yeah… now we're just don't have a real theme…" Anjuu said.

Erena nodded,

And suddenly someone slammed the table,

"Silence!" Umi said.

"We have to move on with what we got…" Umi said in all seriousness.

"O-Okay!" everyone said.

"But we can't move on without name..." Umi said.

"Errrhh..." everyone began to wonder.

"What about Revenant of Justice?" Eli said.

"Eh?" everyone turned at Eli.

"This is a show of Justice to avenge against the fallen justice, right? Revenant of Justice is a good name..." Eli said.

"I like it..." Umi said.

"Sounds good..." Tsubasa said.

The crowds looks agreeing to it.

"Yeah! Whooho! Now the theme!" Honoka said.

"The theme is… the battle in the Edo jungle…" Umi said.

"And at least we can relate her scripted name with Anjuu's costume…" Maki said.

"Y-yeah…." Hanayo sighed.

Suddenly, someone knocked the table of the stage,

"Uhn…sorry…but… if that's the theme…. Why am I be given with a red riding hood costume?" Nozomi asked—she is already in red riding hood costume…she really looks cute in it.

"Harasho…." Eli said in awe.

"That's because…." Umi paused, she turned to Honoka with a frown.

"uhn… because Nozomi-chan is a wolf?" Honoka said.

"Oh—okay! I'll grow ears and tail!" Nozomi said before she ran out from stage again.

"But…that's not even related with Edo Jungle…." Umi said.

Everyone awkwardly become quiet.

"Just…who cares about theme, why don't you all start already?!" Niko yelled.

* * *

><p>After a moment,<p>

Everything finally under control and Umi began to explain everyone about the rule of the court as always,

"…once again… ladies and gentlemen, please keep it in mind that we are still holding up our rules— be observant, be neutral, we will decide their fate through the vote of audiences… We hope for the understanding and cooperation… thank you…" Umi finished her speech.

The audiences clap their hands.

"Thank you for the kind explanation, prosecutor Sonoda, now let's welcome, our detective who have been investigating the case from ever since it started five years ago…" The moderator gestured,

"Detective Toujou Nozomi!" he said as Nozomi came out from the curtain.

The audience claps their hands again, Eli giving a gentle claps and smile at her— Nozomi noticed her though she only replied with an elegant and cute body gesture.

"Good morning, everyone…" she greeted.

Then as the audiences began to be quiet, Nozomi coughed slightly and she tidy up her clothes for a moment.

"To be honest, I'm not someone who could give my report formally like how every detectives done it… so… I wanted to tell you about how it began and how it ends like a story...a terribly written story…" Nozomi said with a slight playful smile, the audience chuckled at her.

"At the day of my first encounter with this case— I wasn't very sure of how things were going from the very beginning or how it feels like for the family of the very first victim. But I believe it must be hard— because someone important has died and the police never cared about them… or perhaps, they promised them to find the truth and put a real justice in the stage? Or perhaps they just simply ignore their sorrow? I wouldn't know and hope to not witness such cruelty in the future…"

"The first thing that make me feel very curious about this case is where those police are somehow acting like they're the villain in the mask of justice, murdering and innocents family at their will— but then after I tried to match this experience with the Note that Prosecutor Sonoda found, and also a few research from the defendant's files and documents… I realize that the beginning of it wasn't started from the police, but from the one that I thought to be innocent…"

"I know this will sounds unbelievable for some people, but you know what? The man— is an alpha werewolf… he have a wife—one that I do not care to notice before. His wife is in fact another creature that came from another world, and I really knew her well. Her name is Lilith Faith…"

Eli looks slightly surprised, Maki, Niko, Rin, Hanayo, and Kotori getting very tense, Arisa remained quiet, and Eve still calm as ever.

"…for the first few things that happen, as I was faced to the corpses, listing them one by one before they gone 'missing', I didn't see this woman to be laying around them… but I do see the boy who lived in that day, hiding inside the bushes in fear. I'm not good at comforting a boy, not in that day… so I just left him alone, hoping that he will go somewhere safe…"

"…if only I care a little about him that time, I probably be able to safe him— because after the very event, according to the note and the explanation from the other defendant, Margaret Bathory during the interview with Attorney Kousaka Honoka, the boy ran to his step brother's home. An abandoned factory… he was screaming for help in front of his step brother and Margaret Bathory herself…"

"For they who have a human heart, I believe they will try to ask for the real deal and help the boy out— but they…do not have such kind of thing inside…" Nozomi somewhat gloomed.

She sighed heavily,

"According to Margaret Bathory confession in her interview with Attorney Kousaka Honoka, she suggested Leon to eat the boy while his father gone and her mother went somewhere else…. And he did… and the reason was simply because Leon wanted to inherit an alpha blood…"

"Lilith Faith knows about this— yet she does not wish to speak about it until she finally reached her limit as she found out that Leon began to enter the street fights to show off his might. So she told him— you will never be a better creature than the true alpha werewolf who inherits the power from her husband… her dead husband that already eaten by the next true alpha werewolf…"

Nozomi sighed again,

"Ladies and gentlemen, perhaps you began to question, what kind of crime the man has done until the police began to look for him? Then why does it feel like he should be killed? The reason is pretty simple— because he doesn't have a place to live on. He has been a victim of social discrimination… firstly because of who he is born as, second because his wife— the only person who's willing to accept him, is someone who earn money from giving a physical pleasure to others, is a loving wife who cares a lot about his need, and is someone who is willing to spend time to help him, then third, his son—who is currently learning of how to control his power, he was hated by his classmates because he often show his wild-side, expelled from school from time to time, being the talk of the town, ashamed and left out…"

"Those kind of things are the things that made them forced to always move around, seeking for a place where they are accepted— even though the wife was actually already have one place to go, she prefer to keep moving with him, because she wanted him to know that a person like him and his son will be accepted not just in one place…"

Nozomi glanced at Eli, she remained quiet with a faint smile,

"Lilith Faith might sounds like a lowly being at the first sight— but she has a heart of gold deep inside…then as what written in your guide books of this case, ladies and gentlemen, Leon is one of Lilith's adopted son, a human being…and it may look like Lilith abandon him but according to the story from Margaret Bathory in her interview with attorney Kousaka Honoka, Eve Faith in her interview with me, and Lilith Faith herself from her notebook, Lilith has never abandon him. She always watches him from afar, giving him her love through wealth that she transfers to his account from time to time, wealth that she earned from working in a lot of places— she hoped that he would use it to pay his debt that he created after he made a big mistake in his business…."

"I know it's a mistake to give love through money, and I know it's wrong for a parent to watch from afar instead of guiding their children slowly, but ladies and gentlemen— think about it… Have I mentioned that Lilith Faith isn't coming from our world? From what I've known about her kind…." Nozomi glanced to Eli, she smiled slightly,

"…most of them are very loyal, very grateful, very understanding, and very independent. Perhaps we should learn from them— not at the way they feast their body around, but at how they keep in heart for every single kindness that others do to them, turning a vengeance to an act of caring, always trying their best on their own, passionate about what they wish to do, and of course, willing to learn for the better…"

"It's true that Leon Faith is an example of our kind that we need to look at— a side where the heart of our kind blinded by the charming life of luxury, but we also have to remember that it just one side of us…For how many sins that Leon did to this place, controlling over the police, corrupting them slowly, turning this beautiful world into a holy ground for every tyrant, and for his cruelest sins— killing the one who cares about him most, his foster mother, Lilith Faith…."

And as Nozomi said it, a very loud thump heard from a direction, a few police officers began to move very quickly, the audiences turned their sight to the source of the voice.

"My Mother is not dead! She can't be dead that easily! You're the one that supposed to be dead! You're a bitch! You're just framing me for her death!" Leon yelled as he tried to get off the grip from specific police officer,

"I didn't kill her! I really didn't kill her! She must be still alive somewhere else! Besides! The money in my account was really coming from my own hard work, I managed my business well and it is going well!" Leon yelled.

"I'm sorry… Leon… but it is what the truth is, Lilith send the money to your loyal workers, then telling them to send it to your account— your business supposed to be dead, because you've never make an effort to take care of it. You didn't work hard… you're just fed from other's pity…" Umi said.

"Umi-chan… be a little gentle with your words…" Nozomi said.

"I'm sorry, Nozomi… but I just cannot give a mercy to him. I want him to see what he has done… what his pride has done to him. When I interviewed Clerk, he said, Leon never visit his place, never care about maintenance, and never wants to care about it… he always told the workers to just deal with it or get a new one somehow… Lilith was the one who often came by—and sometime it's Meg. Meg usually will just fix everything directly while Lilith listing the broken stuff to be replaced at other day… His profit isn't going well because he keeps hiring random peoples and sometime in unnecessary amount…" Umi replied.

"He also keeps making a lot of strange programs to his workers, wasting money on unnecessary upgrades, then hitting on random female workers even after he got married to his current wife— Calista… the one that he used as experiment…" Umi continued as she frowns at Leon.

"Objection!" Honoka shouted.

Umi turned to Honoka,

"According to my interview with Meg, it was her idea to use her as an experiment— because Leon wanted to have a strong wife… but its ended up to mess with her DNA because she was injected with too much blood and fed too much alpha heart which already gone wasted by now… Meg confirmed this to be true because she is the one who did the work… she even tormented her to test her power… Leon is just Meg's puppet in this case…" Honoka said.

"Objection!" Umi shouted.

"For whatever reason, using his wife as a tool for experiment is sick. He is still responsible that Calista wasn't able to act like a human being anymore at the end of her life time…"Umi continued.

"Objection!" Honoka shouted.

"Leon didn't know the fact that she is already dead— Meg placed her in ice cube with an excuse of trying to put her in cold sleep but it just doesn't work and couldn't be able to resurrect her…" Honoka said.

"Hold it!" Umi shouted.

"Honoka-dono, putting a Chimera to a cold sleep to resurrect her— you need to explain that further…" Umi said.

"Then I suppose you didn't get this information, Umi-dono… but according to my interview with Meg, she confessed that she was influenced by the formulas book that we found along with Lilith's note book. There's a formula saying that an alpha heart's system is actually copied from Demon's heart system, modified by the master in the past who introduced Chimeras to the human world..." Honoka replied.

"I think Lilith mentioned in the book too— the only successful attempt of Alpha chimeras is only on the werewolf type which made them able to grow exoskeleton which appears to be looks like an armored claws…"

"Exactly, Umi-dono… but let's put it simple, my point is, such kind of complexity is not known by Leon— because he was convinced by Lilith herself that he is an Alpha while in fact, he is just a reinforced Chimera just like the other "Alphas"…. Calista's death is all Meg's fault… not his.. he is a victim of that misfortune…" Honoka said.

"Hold it!" Umi said.

"So how can you explain about his method to corrupt the polices?" Umi said.

"That was also Meg— she is friend with the Lord of Vampire, their army concept is actually a bunch of ghouls that turned into Chimeras— because Ghouls will always be able to be controlled easily. The first living Chimera that they made is actually Maki-chan, because Lilith likes Maki-chan as her boss and they wanted to give the 'gift' to Maki-chan. They introduced her with the power by doing that gunshot incident… which is also Meg's idea…" Honoka said.

"Then explain about Kotori's case… if you have the information" Umi said.

"Kotori-chan's was actually a misunderstanding. It wasn't supposed to be that rough but since their workers just don't know how to be gentle, they ended up to did it like how you knew it… then Lilith knew it and she did what she did… the first idea of it is just to offer Kotori-chan the alliance so that when Leon able to take over the government, Kotori-chan's business is safely secured." Honoka replied.

Umi smiled,

"Which mean that he can still be sued with his act of trying to mess up with the town's peace and corrupt their system! He have a bigger plot for the previously mentioned case, he is still the mastermind of it! Besides, why would he take one suggestion if it's just not what he planned to do? He agreed to it so of course he is planning to do so!" Umi said.

"Objection!" Honoka shouted.

"Meg suggested it and I assume it will be very tricky, knowing the wit of hers— and she admits that she has been a puppeteer of him! She is the mastermind of the previous case and—…."

Before Honoka finished her words, Leon suddenly screamed in frustration— then he quickly ran out from the courtroom.

"Oh-crap! Secure him before he attacks Meg!" Umi shouted.

The polices quickly ran to catch him.

The audiences began to roar in panic as they watch it happen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please quiet down!" The moderator said.

The audiences are still crowded. Tsubasa knock her judge hammer and they began to quiet down as they heard it.

"Now, we should just proceed with the next discussion— Detective Toujou, thank you for your speech…you may step down so that our officer can read the report about Margaret Bathory's crime…" the moderator said,

"Can I say something first?" Nozomi asked.

"Judges?" the moderator asked.

"Yes, of course…" Tsubasa said.

"Thank you, my majesty…" Nozomi gestured.

"To make it quick, ladies and gentlemen, as you can see, the defendants have their own reasons and dramas in their own action and life. We all are given with our own challenge and we should consider it as a reason to give mercy and guidance to them who're lost in their way… I hope that the ladies and gentlemen wise in giving opinions and voice because that will be what decide the fate of our defendants…"

The audiences smiled faintly at her,

"Thank you for your attention… farewell…"

* * *

><p>Ayase's residence, night time;<p>

Arisa is already in her room, Nozomi is cleaning up the dishes while Eli reading on the report of today's court. Eli smiled faintly,

"Nozomi…" Eli said.

"Yes, Ericchi?" Nozomi replied cutely, her voice is a lot lighter than before.

"You're doing great…" Eli said.

Nozomi giggled,

"Am I?" Nozomi asked as her face blushes slightly,

"I'm very proud of you, now I'm very sure I can take you to my world and show off to everyone…" Eli said playfully.

"Ah? Then you mean we can get married there for real?" Nozomi said.

"Of course, and it's a good chance to teach them about the new way as well… one classic wedding with just a sweet kiss and not to forget the decent fashion and decorations… ah… it's a little dreamy, isn't it?" Eli said.

Nozomi giggled again,

"Of course… to be standing on the altar with you already feels like a dream to me— especially when I'll get to wear a nice crown… hmm… maybe we should teach them how to take photos too?" Nozomi said.

"Uh…sure… I think some of them already knew it— but anyway, not everyone is that dorky… some are advanced enough because they live in human world for long enough…" Eli said.

"I see… I'm glad they did… I thought they all be like a caveman carrying wooden club and bones…" Nozomi said.

Eli giggled,

"There… but anyway, honey, do you have anything you want to do tonight? I really want to praise you… and your great speech…. Even though is still funny to see you there with cute wolf ears, tail, then red riding hood costume… totally off from everything else in the court." Eli said.

Nozomi smiled faintly, she finished her dishes and dry her hands with the towel next to her,

"The court entertainment is a big mess, they don't even know what the theme actually is— I think Kotori-chan is crying on the back..." Nozomi said as she approaches Eli.

"Guess the poor girl got her scripts screwed up by the error… but I hope she still get decent rating from the show…" Eli said as she placed the report on the table.

"She will— the errors have their own charm…." Nozomi sat on Eli's lap. She placed both of her hands on Eli's shoulder. Eli smiled at her,

"Somehow I know where this is going…" Eli said.

"You do? I might just want to comfort you today…" Nozomi said as she fix Eli's collar.

"Right…." Eli smiled teasingly.

Nozomi giggled,

"There's still so much days to pass, Ericchi… and your burden on your shoulder is going to be heavier and heavier…. The only thing I want to do right now is just to give you more support— I'm always be the support type than front-line… right?" Nozomi said.

"Not really…. You did become the front line at some points.." Eli smiled as she watches how Nozomi pressed her breast against hers.

"Let's forget those embarrassing days, ok? We should start to live like a real family… and since the case that has become my burden is already over…. Maybe….. we can…." Nozomi blushed.

"See? I know this is going to be here…" Eli chuckled.

Nozomi's blush getting redder, Eli started to laugh at her.

"Sheesh, Ericchi… stop teasing me from now on, ok?"

"Yes, yes honey… yes…" Eli said playfully.

"Ericchi!"

* * *

><p>The Faith's estate,<p>

Eve parked the ambulance at her garage. Then she pushed someone on a wheelchair,

"I can't believe it's over now…" Eve said as she parked the wheelchair to the hallway.

"….and I also still can't believe that anyone will trust Kotori to be still needing wheelchair, she just want to be pushed around by her friends…" Eve continued,

A playful giggles,

"Kotori-chan loves being pushed around… she always do…" a soft yet playful voice…

Eve sighed, then she crouched and placed her chin on that someone's lap.

"Say… is that really all you want to see? I'm fine if you want to move around a bit more…" Eve said.

She giggled,

"I'm sure that's it… but… there's one more thing that I really wonder…" she said.

"Just say it, sis…." Eve said.

Lilith giggled,

"What will you do next? You can't be spending your time in apothecary forever…" Lilith said.

"I enjoy that work— thank you… but if you really want me to do something else… what do you think I should do?" Eve asked.

Lilith turned to a capsule that was placed on top of the table neatly.

"That heart…. Have you tried to offer to the others?" Lilith asked.

"I did…. Honoka said she loves being an error since Kotori said so, Umi also said the same thing, except she said she like protecting others with that power… she kind of wish that she doesn't have to meditate at the time she becomes very tense though—and to be able to stop thinking about other's body when talking to them…." Eve replied,

"That's one thing to notice, what about the others?" Lilith asked,

"Maki said, she likes it to be what she was forced to be, except she wishes that she isn't weak against red dot and boxes… then Niko said, she want to enjoy her time as a living vampire for a moment…. Rin won't have any use of it, then Hanayo… she said she is going to practice her magic first before accepting anything like that… then Leon…. I just don't think how sad he will be to do it… he is just simply went insane when he knew he killed you instead of that person…." Eve replied.

"What about that person?" Lilith asked.

"Do you think she wants to be cured? I don't think so…" Eve said.

"Have you asked her?"

"Not yet, but I'm very sure she won't…." Eve replied.

"Then… why don't we try to make it interesting?" Lilith asked.

"Huh? What the hell you mean…" Eve said.

"Actually— maybe I shouldn't interfere… you have to start living on your own… for real…" Lilith said.

Eve gloomed slightly,

"You're right…. I can't keep you like this forever…" Eve said. Lilith chuckled,

"Just glad that I'm not decomposing…. But anyway, Eve… have you ever think of why demons and humans are different? Like… what kind of ingredients inside of them and why do they born in two different worlds?"

"Because the Lord said so…" Eve said.

"That's a very simple minded answer, Eve, be a little more playful, maybe like, because human eats rice and we eat them…" Lilith said.

"Goofball…" Eve smirked,

Lilith giggled,

"Creativity is coming from and to them who is brave to be different… despite any difference they have… it's going to be always impossible when we never tried, and it's going to be difficult if we never want to understand…" Lilith said.

"It's easy for you to say…" Eve said.

"But I've got through it, Eve…its tough, it's painful, but it's amusing… and I learn all those from watching someone struggling and working so hard to make a change… you know who it is…" Lilith said.

"Her…again…. you just can't stop that already…" Eve said.

"The time when I met her, the only thing in my mind was, baby, please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting for you… then as she turned to me, I was like, Oh-my god, look at that face, you look like my next mistake… and funny I keep on running to chase after that mistake— a mistake that will never be corrected."

"So you like her because of her face?"

"Part of it because she is hot, and it just can't be helped… I keep praying that it's just where the page starts, not at where the story line ends, my thoughts keep echoing her name, and I always want to see her again… and yet I keep holding my words back and leaving to soon as we parted away….she is really enchanting me…" Lilith said.

Eve sighed heavily.

"Love is a game, for us at least… just play on it… even though you'll always lose in it… it's still fun…" Lilith said again.

Eve sighed again and rolled her eyes,

"I'm not you…. I don't like to play in this…. love game…" Eve said.

Lilith giggled.

Eve peeked at her and smiled very sweetly at her,

"Goofball…" Eve said.

Lilith paused as her eyes look into Eve's sweetest smile.

"There…now… Eve…. Time is up, promise me you'll be a great girl, ok?"

"You don't need to stay that over and over… just be gone already… Lord is waiting…" Eve said.

Lilith giggled again before she took a deep breath.

"Dear Lord, I've witness my wish to come true— Let all my powers and abilities be inherited to my dearest twin sister, Eve then to one who have made me happy in my entire life, Elichika…"

Eve and Lilith close their eyes together…

"… Hear my voice, hear my prayer, take me back to you, M'lord…. I'm yours…." Lilith said as she began to dissolves into ashes then to the transparent airs. Eve's cheek fell to the wheel chair very gently,

Eve still smiling sweetly as she whispers…

"You just can't move on… can you?"

* * *

><p><strong>And as the Revenant of Justice waited for the voices to gather<strong>

**Two worlds slowly began to unite their thoughts.**

**Creating a new way of life**

**Teaching and Learning from each other**

**For whatever fate will fall upon the corrupts**

**They're sure that this world is going to be a lot more peaceful than it was.**

**Even though the world is already perfect like how it always is...**

* * *

><p><strong>-END-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Soo...ppl, extra chapter next... if you want, you can give opinion about Meg and Leon's fate. It would affect with what comes next in extra chapter. I'm sorry for all the mistakes I did in this FF.<strong>

**then,lastly... Thanks for all the support and the encouragement, and your enthusiasm... I really love writing this because of you and your reaction!**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS:<strong>

**Love Live!** (of course, its an LL fan fiction LOL)

**Ace Attorney Series** (for the awesome idea of circus ..I mean...courtroom...)

**Taylor Swift and her awesome lyrics** (Blank Space, Enchanted to be specific)

**Wolf Among Us** (for the idea of werewolves and some other creatures in 1)

**Some other detectives novels** (I'm learning their plot so I can keep things surprising and twisting)

**Toukyou Ghoul** (For the main concept of Succubus/Incubus which I tweaked here and there)

**Bible** (For a few characters concepts and a few understanding too)

**Anthropology and Psychology Book** (For the social concept)

**Lianacm** for requesting this fan fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Next fan fiction : made from my conversation with Kurosea,<em> NozoEli in Tech vs Magic AU!<em>**


	27. Extra Chapter : The Future

**Ok, here is extra chapter. There won't be anymore..gonna focus on the new FF**

**Thanks for reviews/comment/faves/follows!**

* * *

><p>Nine years later,<p>

They've moved up a little further from the city, in one small house with big garden surrounding them. A little girl with violet hair and blue eyes running towards the kitchen,

"Mama!" she called her cheerfully.

"Hmm?" Nozomi turned her sight down with a soft smile on her face,

"Papa will come back home, right?" she asked with face full of expectation.

"Hmmm…. I don't know, did your papa promise you?" Nozomi asked as she return to cutting vegetables.

"Papa said, it's hard to predict that, but papa will try!" the little girl replied.

"Then I wouldn't know too… if Papa doesn't promise it then it might not be happen…" Nozomi said.

"Hmm….Ok! Then I'm going to play with doggy!" the little girl said playfully.

"Stop calling your brother 'doggy'…." Nozomi giggled,

And before the little girl running to the backyard, the front door knocked,

"Ahhh! Papa!" she ran backward along with a young white wolf— wearing clothes and trouser running behind her, barking playfully as he follow the girl.

Nozomi only could giggle to them.

Then after a while…

"Aaaa! It's Eve! Run! Run for the sake of your life!" the little girl run away to the backyard along with the small wolf.

"Hey you little goofball! Stop calling me with just name!" Eve yelled from outside.

Nozomi shook her head as she giggled softly.

Eve closed the door and she walks in,

"Coming in…" Eve said as she walks to the kitchen.

"Welcome…." Nozomi said as she keeps on working on her vegetables

"Are they getting along?" Eve asked.

Nozomi giggled,

"They're like a teammate…" Nozomi replied.

Eve smiled slightly,

"Have you thinks of how you will take care of your son? Knowing that his wild-side is still a little hard to control?" Eve asked.

"Hmm… well, as you can see, I let him do whatever he wants during his play time …" Nozomi replied.

Eve remained quiet to listen,

"At his age right now, I believe letting him do whatever he wants would be nice, as long as we keep an eye to what existed around him…" Nozomi added again.

"I see…. that's pretty impressive…" Eve said.

"I'm surprised you're asking about him…" Nozomi said as she continues with putting the vegetables on the pot.

"Well, I already know about how your girl will grow up like— knowing that she have a great mother like you…. but… for your son…. He doesn't have a father figure… right? It must be going to be hard to make him act manly later…" Eve said.

"Being manly isn't about being rude or harsh… if that's what you're talking about… but I can assure you Ericchi is playing that role nicely and she does teach him how to do the private man stuff as well…" Nozomi replied.

"True…and I suppose he will grow as gentle as her too…"

Nozomi giggled,

"He will do fine… we just need to make sure that he do what he wants— we're not raising him to be someone he doesn't want to be…" Nozomi replied.

"You know, I'm really worried if he ended up to be as gaudy as …. You know… George… he is very girly, you know… he don't even know how to man up…"

"Well… that still depend on his surroundings too, right? We're not going to force him… I know George become who he is because he only hangs out with you two… so that's why we let him join school so that he could see the other boys and decide how he wants to be like… Even though I already asked Ericchi to be his example… I still don't think it's going to be working as good as his own experience of browsing for personality…"

"Browsing for personality….? Hmm…" Eve began to think.

"Every creature is like that… they will always try to find their true self by mimicking others until they're comfortable with it. So even if our son is acting like a wolf pup right now, he will eventually try to adapt with us because that's what he sees every day. He already starts using spoon when eating… the next step is to try to make him sit on a chair…" Nozomi said.

"He still not?" Eve asked.

"Hmm…I tried, but he just somehow prefers eating on the ground— but I'm still working on it… everything always have to be done step by step…" Nozomi replied.

"How about restroom? He doesn't burrow his thing on the ground, right?" Eve asked.

"Ah—for that, like I said, Ericchi took care of it…. and… she is very strict about it so… he does it in restroom, like us…." Nozomi said.

"Oh, that's good…"

"When Ericchi is at home, everything just suddenly becomes very quiet and calm… it pains me sometime, but… I can't blame her. They both know about how strict Ericchi is… and they respect her as the owner of the territory…."

"I hope that it doesn't mean that they don't have respect on you…"

"Oh— they have, it just that they won't mind showing their playful side to me and I like it that way too… because after all, I want to provide them comfort as a mother… because the time will keep ticking and life will be a lot tougher… it's true that to be prepared like Ericchi is good, but everyone will always need a time for comfort at some points—and I want to be the one who they approach first when they need it… because I'm their mother…"

Eve smiled,

"I see…. thank you…" she said.

Nozomi giggled,

"How about Meg? I haven't heard about her lately.." Nozomi said.

"She is doing well— even though she is still annoyed, but she is doing a lot of good things after…. Hmm.. after…. your friends began to accept her for real… I'm really glad they don't discriminate her and insisted her to stay alive… For a moment there, I thought, ah, this is over… I know she will try hard to get what she want to get….but then Honoka and Umi twist her fate around, I really didn't expect that..."

"That's their power as Attorney and Prosecutor…" Nozomi said.

"Seriously though, I like the way they made her just getting fined highly and short years of being in jail for helping out Leon, while Leon is still charged as the mastermind of everything, working his ass off to pay his debt... all those chaos will not happen if he isn't greedy and prideful… and Meg will certainly never going to be able to suggest him those twisted things…"

"Like what Ericchi said, the secret of resisting one's charm is to not give in to their suggestion and think more carefully for the future. But in all honesty, Eve, it's God's will… perhaps this is his way to teach Leon a lesson about life… and perhaps this is also a way for God to make us improve ourselves… and also, maybe this is also his way to make every of us successful…" Nozomi said.

"True… you're all moving up so quick ever since those things… not to mention that you're all also embracing what given to you…" Eve said.

Nozomi giggled again,

"There. See? It's all on His will… take it positively…" Nozomi said.

Eve smiled slightly,

"You know, Nozomi… Meg mentioned this before… but, have you ever wish that you're born as one of us?" Eve asked.

"Hmm…. Have I ever…? Don't think so… I'm glad to be born as who I am…" Nozomi said.

"I see…." Eve looks somewhat a little disappointed.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door. Then the little girl and her brother ran out from the backyard,

"That must be papa!" she shouted. Her brother barks cheerfully.

Nozomi and Eve remained quiet as they look at her passing. Then after a moment,

"Not papa! Aaaaaaaaaa!" she ran back again to the backyard with her brother.

And the door knocked again.

"She didn't open the door?" Eve chuckled,

"That must be because the person is still a stranger for her…" Nozomi said as she turns off the stove and hurry up to meet up the visitor…

As Nozomi opened the door, there's Umi, Honoka, and Kotori standing in front of the door.

"Nozomi-chan!" Honoka and Kotori greeted happily.

"Nozomi, good morning…." Umi greeted her politely.

"That was your daughter, right?" Kotori said cheerfully.

"Yup…" Nozomi replied cheerfully.

"Where's your son?" Honoka asked.

"He was behind her…" Nozomi replied.

"Eh…but….he was—…"

And before Honoka finished, Umi quickly put her palm on her face,

"Ah! He is adorable!" Umi said quickly.

Nozomi giggled,

"That he is…" Nozomi replied.

"Ahh...I want to play with him— and your daughter!" Kotori said.

"Go on… they should be in the backyard…" Nozomi said.

"Yay! Coming in!" Kotori quickly ran in.

"Ah—uhm…excuse us…" Umi said as she gets inside with Honoka as well.

They all went to the kitchen after Nozomi closed the door.

"Ah, Eve…." Umi greeted.

"Hi-hi Eve!" Honoka greeted her cheerfully.

"It's been a long time…" Eve said calmly with a sweet smile.

"Yeah… I haven't get to see you in police station to look for Meg in a while now…" Umi said.

"I'm pretty busy with the clinic and I was also conducting a few experiments on my own… thanks for Meg's research that is really helpful for it….besides, I was only there to ask for a few advices … so…yeah… I'm not going to be there all the time…" Eve said.

"I see… but tell you what, Eve… Meg is still annoyed, she thought telling Honoka all the truth will make Honoka give her the death sentence. But Honoka twisted that around and make Meg sounds like only working as Leon's advisor and worker… now she just doesn't want to meet both of us…" Umi giggled,

"Just meet her, you'll find it fun to annoy her…" Eve said.

"Honoka have been visiting her, it's funny that Meg keep saying that she doesn't want to meet her yet she still ok to sit there for hours listening to Honoka's apology attempts…" Umi said.

"Eh…But Meg is ignoring me for those hours…" Honoka said.

"She is just shy about it— bring someone else with you and she would talk a lot…" Eve said.

"Huh?"

Eve chuckled,

"That's what she always do when she is too shy to talk with the person, she would talk with someone else and completely ignoring the person she really wants to tell to…" Eve said.

"Oh…I…I didn't know…" Honoka said.

"Then maybe next time we should bring Kotori…" Umi said.

"Yeah…" Honoka said.

"You haven't talk to me about your experiment, Eve… what is this experiment you're talking about…?" Nozomi asked.

"Ah, about that…. to be honest, it's just…hmm.. it just something that I've been thinking… I'm a little scared to introduce it to you but…uhn…." She began to get flustered,

"Hmm?" Nozomi tilts her head,

"Uhmm….J-just….. uh…. it just something that I…have been wanting…just…."

Eve struggled her words. She looks to her bag for a moment…

"Just…..AAAAH! JUST DRINK IT I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW FAIL IT WILL BE!" Eve yelled as she quickly took out a small bottle of a red thick liquid…

Nozomi, Umi, and Honoka flustered…

"I…It's not like I…It's not like I want you to actually drink it or anything, it might be a failure! It might be a success… I don't know! I can't know before someone really tried it!" Eve said.

"Hnmmm…is this…. going to be dangerous?" Nozomi asked.

"Huh? No..no of course not… I've made it to lowest risk as possible… n…not like it's going to be actually like that…I…I know I'm such a weird! Don't look at me like that! It just something out of the box, yes… uh… why does sister can tell about something like this at ease… it's embarrassing…maybe you shouldn't drink it anyway, nothing might be happen and it's just going to taste terrible…" Eve said.

Nozomi, Honoka and Umi still flustered.

"I-I mean! Look! I've been spending my time for it? Why don't you drink it? It's not like I need you to drink it though, like, Nozomi! I think you're the only one who could do it, but… … maybe you don't need it… I…I just want something to happen! It's all sister's fault for suggesting me to try to do it…. eh— but she never mentions it even after she disappeared… it just my thoughts that she knew about….but…Aahhhh!" Eve is about to take the bottle again, Nozomi quickly grabs it.

"Eh?" Eve looks very surprised.

"I'll drink it…" Nozomi said.

"Ehhh?!"

Nozomi giggled and she picks up the bottle,

"N-Nozomi-chan? Are you sure…?" Honoka asked.

"She said she is the only one who can drink it…." Umi said.

"Yeah...but ….if anything happen to you..." Honoka said.

Nozomi giggled playfully before she open the bottle,

"Aahh!NO! NOZOMI!" Eve quickly attempted to catch it, but Nozomi quickly dodged her and turning away from her.

"No-no-no! What if it's actually dangerous? What if it's suddenly explode, don't—AHHHh!"

Nozomi already drink it as Eve trying to convince her.

"Nozomi! Nozomi! Please don't die..Please-please-please-please…stay alive! You have two children! I can't take care of them, no I doubt Eli will forgive me…please-please-please…be alive and well! I like you! You're like another sister to me!" Eve hugged Nozomi tight.

Nozomi remained quiet.

"Nozomi-chan…?" Honoka called her,

"Nozomi… are you ok?" Umi asked.

Nozomi giggled,

"I thought there will be something…" Nozomi said.

"Eh? Nothing happen?" Honoka said.

"I don't think so… I don't feel anything different…." Nozomi said.

"Ah…is that so…." Eve said as she quickly makes a distance with Nozomi, her face is all red.

"Then ...I guess it's a failure…." Eve said shyly.

Nozomi smiled at her faintly,

"Don't worry about it… there always be next time…" Nozomi said.

"Uh…yeah..but…I'm out of ingredients, so…maybe not going to happen…" Eve said.

"Ah..uhm… what's the ingredients?" Honoka asked.

"Uh….well….it was…. sister's heart…. I'm trying to put a good use to it…since no one wants to use it…" Eve said.

"Oh…"

"It's still worth a try, though, don't you think?" Nozomi said.

"You're right… at least I tried…" Eve said.

"Hehe, don't worry, Eve! I'm often fails at many things but I'm still alive…" Honoka said.

"T-That's not the point!" Eve yelled.

"Just a wonder, can you still transform?" Umi asked.

Nozomi remained quiet for a moment before she tried to do it—she is still able to transform.

"Oh…she can…so it's really no effect…" Umi said.

"Yeah…." Honoka said.

"An epic failure…." Eve said with a wry smile.

Nozomi turned back to her human form.

"There..there… you can always try another thing later.." Nozomi said.

"Sorry for the trouble…" Eve said.

"Don't worry about it…." Nozomi giggled.

Suddenly, someone knock the door again.

"Aaaaa! Must be papa!" The little girl running out from backyard, her brother ran along with her, and Kotori also running behind her along with a few gray birds following her.

Eve, Nozomi, Umi, and Honoka looking at them.

"Looks like Kotori is able to get a grip to her new power as well…" Umi said.

"Thanks to Eve for trying to tune a blood for her…" Honoka said.

"That's nothing…besides, she was really insisting it…so I can't just abandon her hope…" Eve said.

"Still funny because she was not agreeing with turning into Chimeras before, but she insists it at later just because she heard Chimeras age slower…" Nozomi said.

"Kotori do cares a lot about her looks…" Umi said.

Then suddenly, they could hear the little girl shouted in excitement,

"Aaahh! Not papa! But it's Maki-san! Get the red dot!" She ran to the backyard along with her brother and Kotori.

"T-There! I'm not here to destroy everything!" Maki yelled from outside.

Then suddenly a red dot appearing on the floor, Maki quickly jumps to it.

"Then don't try catching it!" Niko yelled.

"A-Akkhh! T-turn it off you little brat!" Maki yelled, The red dot moving to the backyard, Maki keep running to chase it.

"E-Excuse me!" Maki said as she passed by.

"Maki-chan so cute-nya!" Rin said as she walks in.

"That she is…" Hanayo said.

"I'm gonna play with them too-nya!" Rin said.

Then as she pass by,

"Hello-nya! Excuse me-nya!" Rin said before she went to the backyard.

Umi, Nozomi, Honoka, and Eve smiled to her.

"Excuse us…." Hanayo said.

"Yeah, coming in…" Niko said as she enters the kitchen along with Hanayo.

"Looks like everyone is here…" Hanayo said.

"Yeah… should we just go now?" Niko asked.

Nozomi turned at the clock.

"Hmm…I suppose so…" Nozomi said with a faint smile.

"We can wait for Eli if you like…" Eve said.

"Ah, you don't need to. She might not be here anyway…." Nozomi said.

"She didn't promise?" Niko asked.

"No…." Nozomi said with a faint smile.

"I'll go on prepare… then we can just go… I don't want you all waiting for too long…" Nozomi said.

Everyone else just gives her a slight nod and smile.

"The soup is ready so you all can start eating it first…suit yourself…" Nozomi said before she went to her room.

"Ah, ok… thank you! I've been so hungry!" Honoka said before she quickly stand and get her own food.

"Ah, me too! The Rice must be waiting!" Hanayo said as she joins Honoka.

Umi sighed.

"Poor Nozomi, she must be very lonely…" Umi said.

"I can't blame her though, Eli is a Mistress so she have a lot of responsibility to do… especially after she skips like 3 years of work to be with Nozomi… and taking a month for break at every two years too after those 3 years. It's not easy to do that for a Mistress… especially because Nozomi is not available to work with her until their child can take care of their own. She really wants to give an example to our kind that children must be guided until they can help themselves." Eve said.

"Do they always leave them alone?" Umi asked.

"Sort of… parental knowledge in our kind was terrible…" Eve said.

"Then I guess they already did their best at this…." Niko sighed.

* * *

><p>The Bedroom,<p>

The room space is a lot larger than their previous bedroom, a giant mirror placed right on the wall behind the giant and fluffy bed.

Nozomi sat on the bed, taking a deep breath before she decided to knock on the mirror twice.

An image of a warm looking office appeared, the huge desk with stacks of books and documents above it, then a woman with blonde hair and a pair of big curved horns sitting behind it on a luxurious looking chair, she looks like she is currently reading some documents,

"Ericchi…" Nozomi greeted her.

"Ah, Honey…. It's been a while…" she replied.

Nozomi nodded sweetly,

"How's your work?" Nozomi asked.

"It's going fine… but I think I'll need to go to a few places later to investigate some cases…" Eli replied.

"I see…." Nozomi smiled faintly.

"How's life? Do you need extra cash?" Eli asked.

"Wealth is going fine, children aren't very attracted with luxurious stuff like their friends…but, Yuki did mention that he wanted to buy a bicycle with a passenger seat… I brought him to shop, but he hasn't makes up his mind about which one he wants so I told him to decide first then we will buy." Nozomi replied.

"What about his growth?" Eli asked.

"I don't know how he will grow … you said the growth should be following the natural growth instead of the chemical one like me… but I hope you're right, I'm worried if he will grow thin since he is still too thin right now…"

"He is still seven, Nozomi…"

"True…"

"What about our daughter?"

"Hmm…she is growing well, but I think she is a little too hyper when you're not around…" Nozomi gives out a soft giggle.

"Ah— well… I wonder why she never get hyper when I'm around, am I too scary?" Eli asked.

"I doubt that's the case, she is born like you… she will grow horns and wings like you too one day… why would she be scared of you…" Nozomi said.

Eli giggled,

"Who knows? But… speaking of that, has she?" Eli wondered,

"No, she hasn't complained about headache or backache, not yet…"

"I see…should be around these years though… so you better prepare some kind of pain killer for it… Have you asked Eve to make it for her?"

"No, not yet… but I will since you said I should…"

"Harasho…" Eli smiled,

They're quiet for a moment, Eli returned to reading, though they keep themselves in contact.

"Ericchi…." Nozomi called softly.

"Hmm?" Eli replied gently.

Nozomi was about to say something, but Eli looks like she is very busy at the moment. With documents piling up on her table, she doesn't looks available to do something else…

"No…. Never mind…" Nozomi said.

"Do you want to dream?" Eli asked.

"No…I….I have to go with the others… we promise to go to vacation together this summer…" Nozomi replied.

"Ah, it's been a while to not hear from the others, have Niko finally be a full-fledged vampire?" Eli asked.

"Not yet, but she will in a few more years… I think she will be fine though, Maki and Rin keep her safe, Hanayo also keep checking on her from time to time… even though she is pretty busy with her own work in TV stations…"

"Honoka and the others?"

"They're doing fine too… They keep getting plenty of cases, but most are just dull and easy cases... then Kotori-chan, she got to improve her fashion center, now she has no worry about money and workers…and….got some extra spot for mascots too… she changed the mascot immediately into big gray fluffy and round bird instead of wolf…" Nozomi said.

Eli giggled,

"The wolf mascot is retiring…" Eli said playfully.

"That she is…" Nozomi giggled.

"Are they waiting you right now?" Eli asked.

Nozomi remained quiet for a moment…

"Yes…" she replied weakly.

"I hope you already refilled the car's fuel then…"

"I did…."

"Harasho…" Eli smiled gently.

Nozomi smiled back sweetly.

"I don't want to hold you back, just go on prepare…. I believe the kids will be eager to go too…" Eli said.

"Yes…right…" Nozomi said weakly.

They both quiet for a moment, Nozomi turn her sight elsewhere while Eli keep staring at her.

"….bye….darling…." Nozomi said weakly.

Eli didn't make a respond, she just keep staring at her.

Nozomi take a small peek, their eyes met each other in quietness.

Eli didn't say anything before she returned to her reading and the connection began to cut off and the mirror only show her reflection.

Nozomi sighed weakly.

"I wish I can be greedy and selfish like before…" she whispered to herself.

She turned her eyes to a portrait that she placed near the bed,

There's her, Eli, and two of their child together, embracing like a real family.

"But even though you're not here… I still can feel your love to me…to all of us…." she said to herself as she smiled. After a moment, she quickly picks up all the bags she already prepared and went out of the room and closed the door.

The image in the mirror shown again, Eli chuckled softly,

"I'm not dead….silly…." she whispered before the image fades.

* * *

><p>At the car,<p>

Nozomi on the driver seat, a big bag is on the other front seat, her children are on the back seat along with their belongings.

"Hmmnn…Papa isn't here…" the little said as she pouts.

"Papa is busy, we can't be selfish… after all, papa is working for you too…." Nozomi said.

The little girl pouts.

"There, sis, maybe Maki-san's vacation house is going to be fun to play at…" a handsome and gentle boy with short messy blonde hair, pale skin and turquoise eyes said as he pat his sister's back.

"Hmm…you're right…maybe there will be some kind of… swings?" the little girl said.

"There is beach across the road, we can play there…" Nozomi said.

"Ooo! Beach! What's a…. beach?" the little girl said.

"You'll see it later, but it's very fun to play around there…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, is it going to be bigger than our backyard?" The boy asked,

"It is…and you can play in the water too, but don't be too far, ok?" Nozomi said.

"Ok!" the children replied.

"Don't forget to wear sunblock, then for you Yu-chan, remember to be always polite…"

"Always polite, got it, mama!" the boy replied.

"What about me, mama? What I should remember?" the little girl asked.

"Hmm..for you…. remember to be nice with everyone…" Nozomi said.

"Can I add Eve as exception? I like Eve! I don't want to be nice to her!" she asked.

Nozomi giggled,

"As long you're not going too far, I think she'll be fine…" Nozomi said.

"What about Niko?" the little girl asked.

"Yes, as long it's not too far and you want to make up for the trouble…" Nozomi said.

"Ok! Then I'll mess around with Eve and Niko more!" the little girl said.

"Mama, who is the person with dark blue hair before? She looks tough…" Yuki asked.

"That's Sonoda Umi, she is good at fighting… you can try asking her for brawl if you like…"

"Sounds good…" he replied.

"Don't forget to introduce yourself though…" Nozomi said.

"Ok!"

"Then, what about the harpy-girl? Who's her name?" the little girl asked.

"That's Minami Kotori, she is the one who makes Mama's clothes…and Papa's too…" Nozomi said.

"Ooh….then she is…. fashion designer?"

"Yup, she is…smart girl…" Nozomi smiled.

The little girl quiet for a moment…

"Hmm..then-then, if I ask her to teach me how to make it… will she do that?"

"She have a school for it, do you want to try it out? I can put you there for trial run…"

"Ah..really?"

"Yup…"

"Ok! I'll make sure I'll be nice with Kotori-san so I can get good grades!"

Nozomi giggled,

"There, you still have to do your best on what you strive to learn, ok?"

"Yup! I'll do my best!"

* * *

><p>Maki's vacation house;<p>

"Ahh! It's been years!" Honoka said as she ran in to the vacation house.

"Yeah, feels very nostalgic… right?" Umi said.

"Yup! It's too bad that Eli-chan didn't make it here, would be nice if she is here…" Hanayo said.

"We have her boy and girl though-nya!" Rin said.

"Yup! Should we just go straight out?" Honoka asked.

"Yeah-nya! Let's go!" Rin said cheerfully before she and Honoka ran out along with Nozomi's children.

"H-hey! Honoka! Set up your—…."

And before Umi finished, Honoka is already outside.

"bah… she is out…" Umi said.

"Let's just set up her belongings, three of us are in the same room, right?" Kotori said.

Umi sighed,

"Fine…" she said.

"Say though, Nozomi, can your daughter sleep with us? I want to tell her bedtime story!" Kotori said.

"Sure…" Nozomi replied.

"Your son should be sleeping with you, right? Or not? If not, I still have one spare room ready…" Maki said.

"Hmm… if he can get his own room, sure… should be good to teach him that boys should keep a personal space with any girls…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, that Nozomi-chan surely really cares about his education…." Hanayo said.

"Of course, I might not be a worshiped example like how I am in the other world, but, educating my children to be good is one of my attempts to make this world a better place… and to make my children strong enough to live here…" Nozomi said.

"Hehe, yup, Eli-chan must be really proud to have a wife like you…" Kotori said.

Nozomi giggled,

"She should…"

"Anyway, Nozomi, are you sure you're fine to be sleeping alone?" Niko asked.

"You want to sleep with me Nikocchi?" Nozomi replied teasingly.

"Hell no. I rather go sleep with Maki…" Niko said.

"Heck no… why would I want to sleep with you…" Maki said.

"I'm saying that you're just the worst choice…" Niko said.

"Hmpmh! I'm sleeping with Rin and Hanayo anyway… you sleep on the sofa…" Maki said.

"H-heck?! You only give me a sofa?!" Niko yelled.

"I was about to put four of us in the same room since there's one big room with one giant bed that should be enough for four people, but you said you don't want so you sleep on the sofa!" Maki said.

"Fine! Then Nozomi, I'll sleep with you…" Niko said.

"Sorry Nikocchi, now I lost my appetite… you sleep on the sofa…" Nozomi said.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Niko yelled.

"Nozomi's room bed is pretty small too anyway, it should be enough if it's for Eli and Nozomi, but it won't be enough for you and Nozomi…" Maki said.

"Objection!" Umi shouted.

"Huh?" Everyone turned at her.

"I don't understand the logic, Niko is a lot smaller than Eli but then you said Niko is not enough?" Umi said.

"Umi-chan…if it's Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan… they can do spooning….Niko-can't…" Kotori said.

"Oh….." Umi blushed slightly.

"Except you want me to put her inside the pillow then yes… should be enough…" Nozomi said.

"The heck?!" Niko yelled.

"Why don't you sleep with me then, I just checked my room and it's a double bed…" Eve said as she approaches them.

"Eh? I was actually just teasing her, you know? I'm supposed to be the one who sleeps with you…" Maki said.

"Huh? Just teasing me? I thought you were seriously going to put me in the sofa…" Niko said teasingly.

"Then fine you're seriously on the sofa…" Maki said.

"Heck? I'll go with Rin and Hanayo!" Niko said.

"No-no, I'm going to move Honoka with them since Kotori and Umi will sleep with Nozomi's daughter…" Maki said.

"What the hell?" Niko yelled.

"So yes, you're on the sofa…" Maki said.

Nozomi giggled,

"Hey, this is just suggestion, why don't you, Nikocchi, and Eve sleep together? That would be a very fun night…" Nozomi said.

"Huh? The heck? I said I don't want to sleep with her!" Niko and Maki pointed at each other.

"Ah, but I agreed, I think it's going to be an interesting night…" Hanayo said.

"No! damn it!" Niko yelled.

"Why you don't want to sleep with each other anyway, did any of you doing weird things when sleeping?" Eve asked.

"Niko is wearing a scary mask when sleeping and it smells like a rotten cucumber…" Maki said.

"The heck?! It doesn't even smells! Your nose sucks!" Niko yelled.

Maki and Niko began to argue.

Eve sighed,

"Well, now I lost my appetite, I think I'll just sleep alone, you can have the room, Nozomi…I'll sleep at yours…" Eve said.

"Sure?" Nozomi wondered.

"Sure, I don't think I'll want to sleep with troublesome clowns like them anyway…" Eve said.

"What did you say?!" Maki and Niko yelled.

"I said, you're all troublesome clowns!" Eve yelled back.

"Said the stubborn ass!" Niko said.

"Huh?! Stubborn ass?!" Eve yelled

"Yeah! I said Stubborn ass!" Niko yelled.

Maki, Niko, and Eve began to argue with each other.

"See? Interesting aren't they?" Nozomi giggled.

"Yeah…" Umi sighed.

* * *

><p>At the beach,<p>

Honoka, Rin, and Nozomi's children already start playing around— they began with playing sands. The little girl and her brother building a sandcastle while Honoka and Rin….

"Uhn…Honoka-chan… what are you building-nya?" Rin asked.

"Sandman!" Honoka said.

"Eehhh?! Sandman-nya?!" Rin said.

"Yup! Sandman!" Honoka said, she is building a snowman-shaped sand.

The little girl turned around and sees it.

"What about you?" Honoka asked.

"Uhnn…. I'm building a sand-cat-nya!" Rin said, she is making a cat head on the sand.

"That's cute…!" Honoka said.

After a moment of staring at their works, the little girl decided to make a new thing. Her brother keeps going on with the sandcastle.

Meanwhile,

Nozomi and the others finally set with the room, they decided to just set up futon in the hall like before except for Nozomi's son.

"Hmm… I wonder what your daughter likes?" Kotori asked as they walks to the beach to approach the others.

"I haven't figure out what she doesn't like, but I think she did said she doesn't really like mayonnaise, said it tasted weird in her mouth…" Nozomi said.

Eve took a notice to it.

"Mayonnaise…huh? It's rare to see anyone who doesn't like them…" Kotori said.

"Hehe, yup… there's at one point back then when she was still in kindergarten, the food that shared for lunch is a potato mayonnaise—already mixed. She actually doesn't eat it, but she brought them home and gave it to her brother… but she was making an excuse that she already ate some and it was delicious, so she wants to share it to her brother… the teacher was impressed…" Nozomi said.

"Ehhh…? She is already good at making lies…" Kotori said.

Nozomi giggled,

"I think she got my mischievous side…. But anyway, her brother is really happy too. He likes most of food, he eats a lot too… and moving a lot… the only food he doesn't like is caramel… said it's weird…. I think he got that from me…" Nozomi said.

"Hehe, yeah, I guess so!" Kotori replied.

"There's at one point when Ericchi brought home a set of chocolate. The two chow them down in instant. They always like everything that Ericchi brought or make— it's kind of sweet. But… they should've shared with me…" Nozomi said.

"You don't get anything special from her?" Kotori asked.

"After Ericchi knows the two always like that, she brought something special for me such as clothes, accessories, or just some food… or she just simply take me to a date while the two taking care of home…" Nozomi replied.

"They can do that?" Kotori asked as they all arrived at the beach.

"Yup, they can, they're pretty clever and capable of doing a lot of things together. Sometime I think, they don't need me to take care of them, but then I realize that's not the point of parenting. It's more like I should give them as much emotional support as I can until they decided with who they want to be and how they do it… it's going to be a long journey since Yuki is also growing slower— but I'm glad he doesn't looks like toddler at his age…" Nozomi said.

"He will look like a child until age 17, then you'll be very surprised at age 18 above… that if he will follow the natural growth…not-chemical chimeras…" Eve said.

"Oh?" Nozomi turned around at her.

"He is pretty tall and handsome though, for his age, so you shouldn't worry about his looks— maybe he won't be popular at age 13 until 17, but I'm sure he'll be a hot guy at his 21… especially if you encourage him to do body building…" Eve said.

"I see…." Nozomi smiled,

"His sister would rather be a little fast at growing up, make sure you're giving her a good supply of soul food….then you should make her go back to our world at age 19 to take the maturity test. After age 20, you can officially let her live alone… or with her brother." Eve said.

"I'm planning to leave for Ericchi when Yuki is 17, I already made her work alone for too long…" Nozomi said.

"That's fine… just make sure the soul food supply keep coming too, and make sure you do it after your daughter's maturity test. Then, it will be a little bloody for your daughter at age 9 until 11, she will grow her horns, claws and wings— she need to get used to them… and… learn how to fly as well. I think I can help you with that…" Eve said.

"Ah—that reminded me, Ericchi said I should get a pain killer…" Nozomi said.

"Yeah, I know…." Eve replied.

"Uhhnnn! I can help with flying too!" Kotori said— she is already tooks out her big gray wings, she also have a pair of wings on her ankle and wrist— not to forget near her ears too.

"Ah, you can, but your flying system will be a little different than ours. But I think you should be able to be a speed tester, because after all, harpy is made for it…" Eve said.

"Yay!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"I don't want to burden you though, I kind of feel bad for doing this to my friends…" Nozomi said.

"Worry not, you need society to make them learn, we will be the society they need…" Eve said.

"Yeah!" Kotori said cheerfully.

As they turn their sight to the beach, they could see the others already gathered in one area and playing sands with Honoka, Rin, and Nozomi's children.

They decided to approach them as well.

"….you're good…." Umi said to Yuki,

"Hehe, it wasn't me… sis is the one who made the details idea, I'm just copying her…" he said.

"I see… what about her then?" Umi asked.

They turned at the little girl, she is currently making something and it looks pretty big.

"She'll be focusing on that for a while…" he said.

Umi and the others keep staring at her and the unfinished sands-art.

"Anyway, should we start playing something as well?" Maki asked.

"Eh? That's surprising to hear that from you…" Hanayo said.

"Huh? It's not like that, it just that I need to keep moving or I'll be forced to transform..." Maki said.

"Oh…true.." Hanayo said.

"Then let's go play a little further from here, we don't want to destroy these arts…." Umi said.

"Ah, don't worry, I'll stand guard!" Yuki said.

"Yup, good boy…" Kotori appreciated.

Yuki giggled and smiled shyly at her. Eve keeps staring at the little girl.

* * *

><p>As the others playing around with each other,<p>

Eve keeping an eye on the two children, the little girl looks very focused, Yuki is rather easily distracted as he look into how Umi beat the balls very strongly and accurately— he seems to be very interested to learn from her.

Eve noticed it, though she remain quiet to it and return to watch the little girl working on her art until the little girl stopped at the moment and turn to Eve,

"Eve, you're not playing with everyone?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm not into sport…" Eve said.

"Oh…" the little girl said as she return to her work again.

Eve tried to look for something in her bag— she took out a mint candy and offered it to the little girl.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Try it…" Eve said.

The little girl is a little flustered, though she decided to try it anyway. Then right after she tried it….

"BWaaaargh! What on shattering earth is this terrible taste?!" the little girl said as she spit it out.

Eve laughed,

"Eve!" the little girl protested.

"I knew it….I knew that you will hate it a lot…." Eve said.

"It's horrible! It's worse than mayonnaise!" she said.

"It's mint candy… I really love them, but you really hate it…." Eve said.

"Eww! Eve has horrible sense of taste!" she said.

Eve chuckled, she tried to look for something again.

"Here… try this one…" Eve said as she offered her a caramel candy.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Try it, I promise it will taste good…" Eve replied.

The little girl squint her eyes, yet she still decides to take it and eat it.

"Hmmm…..this….. this is actually good! This is…caramel! I love caramel!" the little girl said.

"Told you…" Eve smiled.

"I never know there's caramel candies too… Mama dislikes them so much…" the little girl said.

"I'll bring you the chewy one next time, I bet you will really love it…." Eve said with a smile.

"Ok!" the little girl said as she continues with her artwork cheerfully.

Eve keeps smiling at her as she watches over her.

* * *

><p>Night time,<p>

Even though they're actually not quiet tired yet, they still decided to sleep a few hours after dinner just so that they can be an example that people goes to sleep at night time.

Nozomi's eyes still wide open, she turned around and she could see that Honoka and Maki trying their best to sleep—or act like sleeping. She could see Maki already grew tail and ears as she stops moving—but she really is trying her best.

Nozomi smiled at her, then she turned to Umi— apparently she looks very calm and quiet, like meditating in sleeping position. Then Honoka, she keeps moving around but she tried to act like sleeping. Kotori seems like having no trouble with sleeping, and she still love to sleep with her beloved pillow. The rest are able to sleep normally, and her daughter seems to be sleeping quietly too.

After a few hours of the night passed, Nozomi decided to wake up and go to the bathroom—looking at the mirror. She decided to knock it twice and an image of the warm office appears again, but…

"Ah….Arisa?" Nozomi said.

"Nozomi-nee-san, evening…it's been a while." Arisa said.

"Where's Ericchi?" Nozomi asked.

"She is away at the moment, I'm not sure when she will return…she didn't say anything to me…"Arisa said.

Nozomi remained quiet for a moment, she remember she did mention she had to go somewhere before.

"I see…. it must be very busy there… right?" Nozomi said a little sadly.

"Honestly, yes, it's very busy…Even after we divide everything with everyone else, it's still a lot of work. Onee-san is a perfectionist so it's very difficult to reach her standard…" Arisa said.

"I'm sorry…. I could've helped you all…" Nozomi said.

"No, it's fine, really… even though it would be nice if you're here…but we understand… Onee-san wants you to spend all of your time to raise them… but maybe if you like, you can start getting a small part of work when the school started again for them…" Arisa said.

"Would be great…" Nozomi said.

"Yup, but you have to keep up with our newspaper— it's still badly written since most of locals here are just started to learn journalistic… but should be enough to keep you updated with recent news…" Arisa said.

"I understand… please send me the recent one later…" Nozomi said.

"Got it…" Arisa said.

"Thanks Arisa, I don't want to bother you…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, Nozomi-nee-san…." called Arisa.

"Hmm?"

"You're in Maki-nee-san vacation house… right?" Arisa said.

"Yes…."

"I sent you a fax… you should check it…" Arisa said.

Nozomi smiled slightly,

"Sheesh, Arisa, you should stop hacking our high school's fax…" Nozomi said.

"Hehe, it's the easiest access and safe. People would wonder who sends fax from school…" Arisa giggled.

Nozomi giggled.

"Alright… I'll go check it out…" Nozomi said.

"Yup, bye…" Arisa said before the connection cut off and the mirror shows her reflection again.

Nozomi decided to go to the fax machine and turn it on to accept the fax,

She waited for a moment until it gets fully printed out— it just a picture of smiling face. Nozomi began to wonder what that means until she could hear a very familiar motorbike machine which somehow sounds like it stops near their vacation house…

Then one gentle foot step…

Nozomi widen her eyes— she quickly ran out from the vacation house, waking up Maki and Honoka from their place,

"Nozomi?" Maki wondered.

"Did someone come?" Honoka said.

* * *

><p>Outside the vacation house,<p>

A woman with black leather jacket, black jeans and white shirt stepping down from her ice blue and black sport bike, she took off her black helm and let her blonde hair down.

She turned up to look at the vacation house— she realizes it's slightly upgraded from many years ago. Just right after she took off her from her motorbike, a woman running out of the house with full of excitement…

Eli—in her human form smiled and she opens her arms wide to accept the woman in her embrace,

"Ericchi…." she called her out softly.

"Sorry, Nozomi, am I too late already?" Eli asked gently.

"You missed one day of fun, but we still have a week to stay here…" Nozomi replied softly as she snuggled.

"Harasho… what did I miss?" Eli asked.

"Plenty of things, but the thing that you shouldn't is…. Lily built a statue of you from sand… it was highly detailed…I really didn't expect that from 8 years old girl like her…."

"She inherits my awesome wit…" Eli said as she chuckled.

"Sheesh… you're not that smart…" Nozomi replied with a soft and sweet smile as her face placed on her lover's shoulder.

Eli smiled at her softly before she kissed her on her forehead.

"I know, it won't be that good if the mama isn't you…" Eli said.

"You're turning it into a flirt now? Sheesh… where's the apology for being late?"

"I did!"

"That's not enough…"

Eli smiled before she kissed her lover on her lips.

"There…"

"No-no, still not enough…"

Eli giggled and she began to kiss her everywhere. Nozomi giggled as she could feel all the ticklish kisses.

"Ok, ok, that's enough…" Nozomi said between her giggles.

Eli giggled at her and once again kissing her on her lips.

"Ericchi! There!" Nozomi shoved her slightly.

"I just want to feel my wife, it's been a very tough work you know…" Eli said playfully.

"I know! Sheesh… but let's do that later, ok? There's a lot of people here…and our kids!"

"Oh—true…"

Nozomi sighed weakly,

"Now you should just go set up your belongings in the hall then go sleep next to Lily, she'll be very surprised and happy…." Nozomi said.

"Hmmm…. Ok? But I hope my wife isn't jealous?" Eli said with a playful smile.

"Of course not, sheesh… she is our daughter…"

"But, she might be another girl that I treasure…"

"You should treasure her, silly!"

"What if my treasure box is only enough for my wife?"

"Then you should get the bigger one, come on!" Nozomi started to pull her to the house.

"Yes, honey…." Eli giggled.

As they reached the door,

"Be quiet, ok? They should be sleeping by now…." Nozomi said.

"Alright…" Eli whispered.

Nozomi giggled before she opens the door. She thought it will be dark, but….

It's bright and everyone is awake.

"Ahh! Nozomi-chan! Eli-chan! Good timing!" Honoka said.

"What's wrong?" Nozomi asked.

"Uhnn… Lily-chan said she is having a very painful headache, Eve and Maki are currently looking for pain killer right now…" Kotori said.

Lily the little girl remained quiet, her face looks really pale.

Eli smiled before she approach her and placed her hand on her shoulder, Lily turned around to her and blushed very red.

"P….Papa….." she said softly.

Eli smiled at her,

"Do your best, Ayase Lily…" Eli said.

Lily smiled sweetly despite her painful headache,

"I will, papa…." She replied.

"What kind of sickness is it though?" Niko asked.

"It's not sickness, she is just growing her horns…" Eli said.

"Oh… that would be very painful then…?" Honoka asked.

"Yes, and it will be like that for around 2 years… it's troublesome, but it will be very worth it.." Eli said before she transformed to her true form, Lily keep staring at her in awe, her face is still all red,

"It will be a little bloody when those impaled through your head skin, but once it grows as big as this— you will always be proud of it…" Eli continued as she placed Lily's hand on her horn. It feels very powerful and hard.

"I'm glad mine isn't painful, it just grow…" Umi said.

"That's because it's chemical transformation—and it actually not something natural like this…" Eli said.

"Guess so…" Umi said.

And suddenly, someone walks very quickly out from the kitchen…

"Sorry-sorry, it's hard to find the right one but—…." Eve paused,

"Nozomi….?" Eve said.

Everyone quickly turn around to Nozomi, Nozomi is leaning against a wall, grabbing her own head and blood running greatly through her forehand.

"Nozomi!" Eli quickly run to he and held her.

"Mama…" Lily said softly,

"Ahh! Don't look!" Kotori quickly grabs her and cover her eyes.

Eve began to worry. She gets all stiff and scared.

"Nozomi, what's wrong?" Eli asked.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi said softly.

"Nozomi…. hang in there…" Eli said in panic.

"Ericchi…. my back hurts…" Nozomi said,

Eli quickly look at her back— there's two bumps that looks like going to tear her skin off from inside. Eli couldn't say a word about it.

"It works…." Eve whispered.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Maki asked.

"My experiment works…" Eve said,

"W-what?! What do you mean?!" Maki looks very surprised.

Eli frowned,

"Eve? What are you talking about?! Why are you experimenting on my wife?!" Eli said.

"O-Objection! Sh-she already told her to not to drink but it was Nozomi who decides to drink…" Honoka said in a little panic. Everyone in the room began to shiver from looking at how Nozomi struggled and how the blood keep running out from her head.

"It's a result of combination between three researches, undead, chimeras, and medicine…." Eve said with a faint smile.

"M-make it simple!" Eli said angrily.

"…basically…." Eve said,

A pair of big horns quickly grows out from Nozomi's head, everyone's eyes widen,

"….I've made the impossible…." Eve continued,

Nozomi's nails turns into claws,

"…Welcome to our kind, My Queen…" Eve said with a sweet smile,

And the bumps on her back slit open her skin, letting her giant wings to grow and spread out. Eli is speechless about this.

"H…how…how does it even happen…? For someone to change that way…" Maki said in awe.

Eve smiled.

"Because….Creativity is coming from and to them who are brave to be different… despite any difference they have… it's going to be always impossible when we never tried, and it's going to be difficult if we never want to understand…. And I have reached that point…." Eve said.

The room becomes very quiet,

Nozomi is trying to catch her breath.

"Nozomi…..?" Eli called her gently.

Nozomi turned to her lover,

"Ericchi….." she called her back softly.

And Eli quickly hugged her lover passionately— right in front of everyone's eyes.

"You're one of us now… finally…." Eli whispered.

Nozomi smiled as she keeps on hugging her. She noticed that her daughter staring at her also in awe as she peek through Kotori's fingers that partially cover her eyes.

"Lily, I've made it…. now it's your turn…" Nozomi said playfully.

"Yes…Mama…" Lily smiled,

"It's not done yet, Nozomi…" Eli said.

"Eh? There's more to grow?" Nozomi asked.

"No… but you should learn how to fly… and maybe magic too?" Eli said.

"Ah, no, she can't use magic or body transformation— but she still can transform to her werewolf form… I just be able to copy body system… I don't know how to give her magic…" Eve said.

"Then she isn't a perfect demon? What a fail experiment…" Eli said.

"T-There! You ass! At least now she can extend life span like our aging system! Be glad damn it!" Eve said.

"But it won't feel like a demon if you can't use magic…. Come on, make it true…" Eli said teasingly.

"I..I HATE YOU PERFECTIONIST ASSHOLE!" Eve yelled.

"And meanwhile, can you do that to our son too? It would be sad if he is the only one who can't fly…" Eli said.

"NO, YOU JERK! NOT DOING YOUR ORDER!"

And everyone burst into laughter.

Lily keep staring at her mother and father,

"Mama…Papa…. I'll grow up as great as you, promise!" she whispered to herself as she clenched her fist.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. Once again, thanks for all support! then Hidden trivia here if you can't understand it.<strong>

**Meg is alive- highly fined and have to be in jail for a short time**

**Leon is alive too but he is in jail for a longer time and plus working as a laborer for paying his own fine as well.**


End file.
